The Crystal Gems and Onyx
by ElectricBlaster
Summary: Onyx is a young Gem who awakens with his mind nearly a blank slate and on Earth, an unfamiliar planet. His actions end up with him being "forcefully" taken in by the Crystal Gems. Now they hope to shape him into someone to help protect the Earth... but no one knows what could be coming their way... An unstable fusion? Homeworld Gems? A Gem geo weapon? And maybe more!
1. A Strange New World

**Please note: This chapter takes place at the ending of episode 22. I may skip a few episodes as the story progresses. I'll be including the important ones though. Some will be some events I create myself.**

Prologue:

I don't know how this all started… I don't know how I got into this mess, or why they were willing to give up everything for the sake of this planet. To think I was pulled into this… by one simple earthquake...

Onyx

I awoke on the cold, cracked ground. The silence alone was enough to make me immediately regain my composure.

What the heck just happened? Then… memories flashed in my mind.

"Lapis!" I then said.

I got up and ran to a cold, dark place. Losing my balance, I fell to the ground. I was in an endless empty valley. The endless mountain of rocks were covered in holes. One of which I had ran out of.

"H-Hello…?" I said. "Is anyone here?!

I looked around and couldn't find anyone near by. More images flashed in my mind as I remembered this place was once filled with Gems. Everyone was running around and the place was being savagely attacked.

Then one memory startled me. I had been stabbed through the chest, but when I checked nothing was there. However, the memory of the one who did it - while it was a mere shadow in my memory - was burned into my mind.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on what memories I could gather.

Recalling what I could, I remembered a tall person standing over me. She held my hand and took me to go meet someone. They were shocked and said something about me being a "rare type". Type of… what? I wondered.

Then I winced in surprise. On the back of my right hand was a mineral. It was as dark as my skin was pale. I tried to pry it out with my other hand, but it really hurt and it didn't work anyway. Was it… a part of me? I think this suit was also melded to my body. Oh, well…

Everything was so confusing… Now what? The only thing that I could remember was two names. One being "Onyx" and the other was "Lapis."

I crawled over to a walled and grabbed on to it to help myself stand. After taking a few wobbly steps, I finally got the hang of it. What was it called again? "Walking"?

Thank goodness! There was an end to this creepy valley. A cold breeze blew in the distance. To be honest, I was scared to step out, but I had to know more about this strange place.

The ground outside the valley felt weird. Maybe because it wasn't dead? Small green strands stuck up from the ground. It was kinda scratchy.

Then I came across a black pavement. Perhaps it was a path that could lead me somewhere? I just picked a direction and started walking. Hopefully, I'll reach somewhere…

The path was as lonely as that valley. The cold breeze chilled me slightly. I was alone, but I couldn't help but feel that something would jump out at me at any moment.

Then… I came across a strange structure. Some sort large transportation devices were parked outside. They seemed to have large rectangular storage units on the back of them. One of which was opened, so I took peek inside.

There were many smaller storage cases made out of a strange material. I managed to open one, when I heard some voices.

"Alright," said a voice. "Let's hurry up! We're running late!"

Flustered, I managed to hide in the container and put the lid over myself. Then I heard the sound of door closing. They trapped me in here!

I heard a huge sound and I felt like the place was swaying. We were moving. Maybe I'll check out wherever this thing stops.

I didn't know how long I was in there, but eventually, the transportation mechanism stopped and the door opened again. The storage unit I was in was picked up and taken somewhere else.

"Thank-you!" said a happy voice. "Okay, here's your check!"

I heard footsteps grow faint As soon as I couldn't hear them anymore, I jumped out that cramped area. Suddenly, I noticed the contents of the box that I was in. There were many garments. Clothes that weren't melded to your body… I knew it was real.

Among the clothes, I found what appeared to be a sweater. No zipper… I managed to put it on by pulling it over my head. It was surprisingly comfortable and had a pocket on the front. Surprisingly enough, the sweater had a hood that could cover my head. I found some black pants that also had some pockets so I put them on too.

I left the structure I was in through the nearest door. Then there was a sign.

"Welcome to Beach City," I read from the sign.

There were many strange structures here. Maybe you could find shelter in them. I continued to walk down the road as I grew more nervous as to what could be waiting there. I pulled up my hood so I would feel safer.

A ball of light was in the sky. It was too bright to look at, but it made the air warm. As I walked around, I saw I noticed there were other beings here, but I didn't see gems on them. Perhaps they were another species.

I couldn't help but feel left out… Then, in the distance, I heard a string of various sounds. It sounded nice… The other beings were heading toward a stage.

Following the crowd, I found that four other beings were on the stage. They had strange objects that made sounds.

"Cool!" said a girl. "They're singing!"

So that's what this is… singing.

"Steven and the Crystal Gems!" I heard. "We're gonna make you smile!"

I gasped. Crystal… Gems?

Then I saw the thin pale being on stage had a gem on her forehead. If I looked closely, one of them had a gem on her chest. Were they like me, too? Maybe I should talk to them, but when I looked at the pale gem, a memory arose from within.

In my mind, I saw a being who was addressed as… White… Diamond…

"Lapis Lazuli… Please… you must protect this Gem from the rebels…" she had said. "He cannot be permitted to fall into their hands."

Are those Gems these "rebels" I heard about?

As soon as their performance was over, the audience cheered for them. I guess it was over, because the people began to disperse. Those gems began to put their strange objects away. Then one of them looked at me and I ran off and disappeared into the crowd.

I hoped they didn't see me! I had to hide! Then, on a cliffside, was a lone tower, so that's where I went.

It was a long way to get there. By the time I got to the tower, I was exhausted. The wind howled at this height. As I approached the door, I took in how tall the tower was. To my luck, the door was unlocked. I could only hope that no one was in there.

The sky was getting dark, so inside I went. Up a flight of steps, was a room. No one was there. A light was being casted outside a window. There were steps that led up to that window, so I decided to take a look for myself.

What I saw was a gorgeous sight. I could see the entire place known as "Beach City" from up here. To the horizon was a blue substance. I didn't know what it was, though.

I was completely lost in a world I didn't know about. Questions raced through my mind. Why did these "rebels" want me? Where was the Gem that was suppose to protect me? What was a Gem? Who or what am I?!

Little did I know… those rebels would provide me somewhat of an answer...

...

 **ElectricBlaster presents - The Crystal Gems and Onyx  
**

 _They saw you as young and helpless..._

 _They saw you as just a child..._

 _Surprised when they found out that warriors will run wild_

 _Prepare for your greatest moments_

 _Prepare for your finest hour_

 _See dreams that you've never dreamed_

 _It's better to fight than to be shattered_

 _You are darkness_

 _Breaking from the shackles_

 _A miracle of ancient battles_

 _This will be the day we've waited for_

 _This will be the day we open up the door_

 _I don't wanna hear your absolution_

 _Hope you're ready for a revolution_

 _Welcome to a world of new solutions_

 _Welcome to a world with shards of revolution_

 _In time..._

 _Our hearts will open minds_

 _A story will be told_

 _Victory is in the brave kind souls!_


	2. Lapis Lazuli

**Author's note: Oh… quick reminder. Updates will be inconsistently be once or twice a week. Sometimes I won't be able to update, because the computer I use isn't mine, so I can't always be on it.**

Onyx

How long was I in there? I don't remember. As the ball of light stood high in the sky, I wondered what I should do.

If I stayed in here, it would only be a matter of time until someone found me. Although this place was kind of in an obscure location, I could see it from far away. So maybe I should get moving, but there were people out there and those "Crystal Gems" could be among them.

Around sunset, I finally got the guts to leave the tower. Stumbling outside into the gentle wind, I went towards a cliff. Beneath this cliff was a statue and at the bottom was a small structure. Taking the long way to get down there, I couldn't help but wonder what it was doing there.

I went inside the structure to find no one home. The place seemed to be some sort of living quarters. A white platform sat in the back in front of a door with a star on it.

That white platform… I suddenly remembered what it was…

This was a warp pad. Could it take me somewhere else?

On a table was a lot of things. Among the various papers and trinkets was a strange device. It looked kind of fancy. I picked it up and saw my own reflection. This was the first time I actually saw my own face. Black hair, black eyes, light gray skin…

I wanted to figure out how it worked, so I gave it a further examination. Then, on the back, was a blue gem. It looked a little cracked yet… familiar.

 _This… was it…?_

Suddenly, the warp pad activated. A streak of light came from it. Someone was coming. Startled, I ran out, taking the device with me.

By the edge of the land were some large stones. I took it for a hiding spot and sat down. My hands were shaking. It wasn't until now, that I realized that I had taken the device with me. Maybe they wouldn't miss it. However, I sensed a strange power coming from it.

"Fan out!" yelled a voice.

I started shaking. What did they want. What was so important about this device.

"Away from home…" I heard. "Let… me… OUT!"

I looked at the device. Was it… talking to me?! Then instead of my own reflection, the device showed a hand that reached onto the gem on the back and pull it off. Does it want me to do that?

 _Could it be…?_

Looking at the gem, I put my hand on it and pulled as hard as I could. The blue substance out in the distance started to rise and gather at my feet, creating a pattern. It felt a little cold, but I kept pulling. They can have this device, but I'm keeping the gem!  
Finally, the gem broke off and the device shattered. In surprise, I fell backwards on the ground. The gem floated into the distance and it took the form of a woman. She had blue hair, blue skin, and a lovely blue dress.

I gasped as she fell to the ground. After stumbling to my feet, I slowly walked over to help her.

"Th-Thank-you…" the blue Gem said, gently.

She looked at me. Why did her eyes look weird? She grabbed my hand and I helped her stand.

"You actually helped me!" she said.

Then she stopped when she saw my gem.

"O-Onyx?!" the gem said in shock.

"Uh… That's my name…?" I said.

Then it came back to me… and words just came out of my mouth.

"Lapis Lazuli…?" I then said.

Lapis gasped. "It IS you!" Then she looked around. "We need to hide."

Lapis grabbed my hand and we went back by the rocks. She sat and I did too with a little hesitation.

"C-Can you tell me?" I said. "Why am I here? What happened?"

"You're a Gem, Onyx," said Lapis. "I'm so sorry you're confused. You're so young. After all, you were made during the war."

"W-War?" I said. "What's that?" Then I shook my head. "What happened to me?"

"I bubbled you during the war when you retreated to your gem," said Lapis. "I hid you away, hoping that I would come back for you when the attack was over… but I failed. At least you're safe now…"

"Safe?" I said.

"You're a very important Gem," said Lapis. Then she gasped.

Lapis grabbed my hand and we ran into the blue substance. She made me wait in there and she slipped back out.

Those Gems from that concert and that boy came out to meet us. The boy seemed shocked as he saw shards of the device on the ground. The Gems readied their weapons.

"You…" said Lapis. "You three knew I was in there, and you didn't do anything…"

Some of the blue substance began to rise to her will. It took the shape of a hand.

"Did you even wonder who I used to BE?!" she said as slammed it down on the gems. She missed the boy who had ran out of the way. The tough-looking Gem was trapped, while the purple and white Gem were tossed to opposite sides. The boy had ran up to Lapis.

"Steven, run!" the pale gem yelled.

"What are you doing?" said the boy.

"I'm Lapis Lazuli!" Lapis yelled. "And you can't keep me trapped here ANYMORE!"

The boy looked confused and looked at the Gems in concern.

"They're not going to let us leave…" said Lapis.

"Leave?!" said the boy.

Lapis raised her hand and the blue liquid parted into a pathway. I was still hidden, though.

"Steven, come with us… er, me…" said Lapis.

So that's his name… Steven…

"Where?!" said Steven.

"...Home," said Lapis.

Steven looked surprised.

"But… But I…" he muttered with hesitation.

Lapis let the substance go back down. She looked a little sad.

"Fine…" she said, flatly.

The tough-looking Gem punched the liquid fist away and over Lapis and Steven. Then she started running towards Lapis.

"Don't trust them, Steven," said Lapis. "Good-bye."

As Lapis walked towards me, she summoned a wave and forced Steven and the Gem back as she made her getaway.

Lapis grabbed me and went at top speed far away from the land. The surface was seeming higher and higher. I saw many strange creatures. However, Lapis paid them no mind. Her whole focus put into getting wherever this "home" was. I really did wish she would take some time to look at these amazing creatures. They were large and small. Some were scary and some were beautiful.

Once we were far enough, Lapis did something that started rising into a tower. We went higher and higher.

"You can control this stuff?" I said.

"It's called water," said Lapis.

Next thing I knew, we were high in the sky. I couldn't even see the ground anymore.

"Um… Where is… 'home'?" I said.

"It's kinda far…" said Lapis,"but if I keep stretching the ocean, we might make it."

I wondered how far we'd have to. More importantly, what does "home" look like? I began to ponder why Lapis was so angry at the Crystal Gems. What was her association with them and why couldn't I go near them?

I looked up and saw so many twinkling lights in the sky. It looked… familiar. It was actually kind of cold up here. Good thing I had this sweater on.

"We're being followed!" said Lapis. She summoned a ball of water. Through it I saw vision of the Crystal Gems arriving at the bottom of Lapis Lazuli's tower of water. They had come here by a transportation device. Among the Gems and Steven was a girl and a man.

"Wow!" said the girl. "Look at this! It's just like a giant aquarium!"

"You shouldn't be here!" Lapis said, harshly.

Her sudden outburst made me jump. The girl ran and hid behind Steven.

"Lapis Lazuli!" Steven yelled. It's me, Steven!"

"Go away!" Lapis yelled. "Before I make you…"

"But we're Beach Summer Fun Buddies!" said Steven.

"You're what?" I said.

"Who said that?!" said Steven.

"Nobody!" said Lapis. "You're one of them! One of the Crystal Gems…"

The pale and purple Gem grew angry. However, the touch looking gem went against the two about just rushing in and fighting.

"Easy…" she said.

"Can't we talk about this?" said Steven. "Just… let us help you…"

"You don't understand…" said Lapis. "Just leave me alone…"

"We're not leaving, Lapis!" said Steven. "Not until you give us back our ocean!"

Lapis clenched her fists and copy of Steven made of water came out and grabbed him.

"I said, leave me alone!" Lapis yelled as the copy threw Steven a distance.

More copies came from the water. They looked like the Crystal Gems. I grew concerned and looked at Lapis.

"Lapis, wait!" I said.

"Greg! Kids! Stay behind us!" said the pale gem, pulling out a spear. We'll handle this!"

The gems and the copies broke out in an equally matched fight. A strange pink creature was fight Steven's copy. No matter how many times they hit the copies, they were invincible from being made out of this… "water".

"Lapis, can't we talk about this?!" I said.

Lapis didn't answer me.

"Lapis!" I said.

The tough looking Gem was evenly matched with her copy. The pale Gem managed to split her copy with her spear, but that backfired. Now there were two copies of her. She pulled out another spear.

"I hate fighting me…" she grumble.

The purple Gem was having trouble fighting her copy. She was slammed into some rocks. Then she shape shifted to look more buff.

"Well, as long as we're playing fair!" she said.

She jumped into the air yelling and went back into the fray.

Every time the pink creature roared, it released some sort of sonic wave. The copy kept dodging.

"Come on, Lion!" said the girl.

"You can take me!" Steven cheered.

Steven's copy unleashed another attack which threw the creature against a nearby vehicle.

"Oh no! Not the van!" the man said as he ran to the vehicle.

"Revenge!" Steven yelled.

"Revenge!" the girl shouted.

They rushed in and Steven shot a water gun and the girl was throwing rocks. Then the copy revolted in anger by trapping their heads in water. The children broke out in muffled screams.

I gasped.

"Lapis!" I yelled. "Stop! Don't kill them!"

But Lapis wouldn't listen...

"Lapis!" I yelled. "LAPIS!"

Then my prayers were answered when the vehicle ran over the copy, dropping Steven and the girl and they could breathe again.

"Is this a normal mission for you?" said the man. "'Cause I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you going on these missions any-"

He was interrupted when the copy sent the vehicle he was in into the air.

"Dad!" Steven yelled in horror.

The vehicle landed and the man dragged himself out.

"Dad, are you okay?!" said Steven, as he and Connie ran over to his aid.

"Ugh, I think my leg's broken…" said the man. "See, this is why we wear seatbelts kids…"

Steven looked at his copy, who was preparing another attack.

"Lapis… I don't wanna fight anymore…" he said.

The copy threw a water attack at him.

"I said… I don't WANNA FIGHT!" he shouted.

He summoned a pink shield. The echoing of the hit spread out far. Even Lapis was surprised. The sound waves were enough to knock out the copies.

Steven made his shield disappear and he walked towards the column of water.

"Lapis… I'm coming up to see you…" he said. "So, please don't drown me!"

"Wait Steven!" said Connie.

Lapis looked at me. "I got this…" she said.

Steven went inside the water. Lapis summoned a hand to get him up here.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"Just let me handle this…" Lapis said, angrily.

I hid behind Lapis. What could she be planning. Is this… what she really was like? My memories of my early life were so fuzzy. She was so… kind and caring in my memory. What could "home" be like? Steven was brought up to see us. Lapis brought him up in a bubble and he poked his head out to breathe.

"Lapis!" said Steven. "And… you?"  
"...Um… h-hi…" I said. "I'm Onyx…"

"Don't say anything!" said Lapis. "What are you doing here, Steven?"

"What?" said Steven. "I… No! What are YOU doing here?! This thing! That Gem! The ocean! This is crazy?! Can't we work this out? We Gems should be friends."

"Don't you know anything, Steven?!" said Lapis. "You're friends! They don't really care about other Gems! All they care about is the earth! But I never believed in this place…"

Lapis released Steven. She turned around and gazed at the sky. Then she got on her knees.

"But… This place has so many things…" I said.

"I don't care…" said Lapis.

"What?!" I said.

"I just… wanna go home…" said Lapis.

"...I know how important home can be," said Steven, "but that's why I'm here. You took the ocean away… and the ocean is an important part of my home…"

"I'm only using the ocean because my gem is cracked…" said Lapis. "If I could just stretch it far enough… This is never going to work…"

Steven gasped. "I can fix your gem! I have healing powers."

"Wait!" said Lapis. "You have healing powers?"

"I know, right?!" said Steven.

"Oh…" said Lapis. "What should I…"

"Oh… uh… Sorry, this… might be a little weird…" said Steven.

"What?" said Lapis.

I saw Steven lick his hand and touch Lapis' gem. She shook a little at the sensation. Her gem began to shine. She then grew wings made out of water. Lapis stood up and looked at Steven and her eyes were normal now.

"Thank-you, Steven!" Lapis said, happily.

"No prob, Bob…" said Steven.

"... It's… Lapis…" said Lapis.

"...Yeah…" said Steven.

"Come on, Onyx," said Lapis.

"N… No!" I said.

My mind was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Those "Crystal Gems" had held Lapis prisoner… On the other hand, Lapis tried to kill… everyone… Who knows what "home" would be like?!

"What?!" said Lapis. "But Onyx-"

"You tried to kill everyone!" I said. "They just wanted their ocean back!"

"I want to go home!" Lapis said, raising her voice. "Why don't you trust me?"

I took a step back, keeping my hands behind me for some reason.

"I don't trust those Crystal Gems either," I said, "but I don't want to go with you!"

"Then rot on this planet!" said Lapis.

"No, I still think you're my friend!" I said. "It's just… you've changed."

Lapis looked hurt, but I think she understood. She looked to Steven who looked concerned at our argument.

"Steven, don't tell your friends about Onyx!" said Lapis. "They can't know of his existence.'

"Lapis?" I said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going ahead without you," Lapis said, putting her hands on my shoulders. "I'm going to find proof that homeworld is where you should be and I'll come back for you. Then… we can go home… together…"  
"You promise you'll come back?!" I said.

"... Of course…" said Lapis. "I promise."

Lapis turned around and took off to the skies. Steven and I watched her fly away. Then, the tower of water started to collapse. We fell down with the chunks of water as everything went blank.

When I awoke, I was on the land once again. The sky was a bright pink and I was drenched in water. There was some commotion nearby.

I pulled up my soggy hood and hid behind a building. A crowd of people were cheering for Steven. Maybe they were happy that they got their ocean back.

I guess I had to get moving now. Maybe I should find some place where no one will ever find me. I knew it wouldn't be too long… I hoped…

See you soon, Lapis… wherever you are…

… Boy, was I stupid to believe in her...


	3. Abandoned

Onyx

 _Two months later…_

I think it was day sixty of my time here. Since Lapis left this strange planet, I figured that my best choice of action was to come back to where it all began: That valley…

The place was so eerie and quiet. No one ever came here. At least it wasn't so bad. I got better at climbing.

While I was here, I figured I should find out what this place was all about. Strange machines were everywhere. They were pretty old and broken down. What was the mysterious red part for? They also seemed to have these sharp things that could probably penetrate the very ground.

With a stick in hand, I walked around the place, making my usual patrol rounds. Wow, this place was huge. At least I was beginning to familiarize myself with the layout. If there were ever any intruders, I'd have an advantage.

Sometimes I would go outside the area. There were some tracks there that a strange transportation device would pass by on it sometimes. Some of the storage carts would be open and stuff would fall out of it.

With the things I would find, I'd use it to try and spruce up this gloomy place a little. The many holes provided good storage space.

While bringing back another load of goodies, I heard a loud noise. Grabbing my stick, I slowly crept towards the sound.

Around the corner, I saw them. It was those Crystal Gems! I think one of them was missing though, but Steven was there. The pale Gem was on the ground and purple Gem was in tears.

"I never asked for it to be this way…" said the purple gem. "I never asked to be made!"

"Amethyst…" was all the pale Gem could say.

So that's her name… Amethyst…

Steven ran in and stood between the two.

"Amethyst, please!" Steven yelled. "No more! I know you're upset, but I can't stand to watch you two hurt each other…"

Suddenly, a nearby machine began to fall. Flustered, Steven activated some sort of pink bubble around himself and the pale Gem. Amethyst had stepped away.

"Amethyst!" Steven yelled in concern.

He kept calling out to her as she ran. The machine fell to the ground with loud metal sound. As the dust cleared, Amethyst was gone.

Steven deactivated his bubble. He called out for her in tears as the two went to go look for her. They found her in a particular hole that was on the ground. It was strange. Most of these holes were at least off the ground by a little.

Steven tried to talk to Amethyst and then got the pale Gem, who he called "Pearl" to help him. Later, I saw them come out and they hugged.

What the heck just happened here?

I hid away as they left. I had no idea there was a warp pad here.

"Crystal Gems forever!" Steven exclaimed. "Now let's go so Steven can sleep in a bed!"

And in a beam of light, they were gone.

Aw, they broke one of the machines! I walked around the broken machine to take account of the damages. Shattered glass was everywhere.

I looked up at the sky. I usually did that before the day ended. Still no sign of Lapis… to my disappointment…

Day seventy-four of my stay in the silent valley. It had been two weeks since the incident regarding those gems.

I feared all this time in solitude was starting to get to me. When I first came here, I was so scared, I thought something would jump out at me at any moment. Now that I was used to being here alone, just the thought of intruders here scared me. Any sounds that weren't from me made me jump.

Also… for some reason… I was feeling extreme guilt and I didn't know why...

 _Get it together!_ I thought. _Just hang in there! Lapis Lazuli will come soon. I know it!_

I got this book called, "Camping For Beginners." I had no idea what camping was, but it showed me how to make some sort reaction. It was really hot, but it provided a little light and comfort. What did the book say it was? Oh, right… "Fire".

I gazed up at the sky… Still no Lapis…

Day eighty-two… Tonight… I came to a sad realization…

I looked up at the sky and my eyes became focused on the twinkling light in the sky. They were one of the good things of living here. I closed my eyes, imagining what it must have been when Lapis got to fly and see them up close.

Then one of them caught my eyes and memory arose from within.

 _"Look up there!"_ Lapis had said pointing to one of the lights. _"You can see homeworld's galaxy from here…"_

That light… the beacon of homeworld. So that meant… homeworld wasn't too far from here… But why has it been so long, Lapis…

A wave of fear came over me. What if… Lapis wasn't coming back?

I pulled my knees up to my chest. Would I have to hide forever? Why hasn't Lapis come back yet?!

"I never believed in this place…" Lapis had said. "I just… wanna go home…"

She just wanted to go home… Well… she's home now… So, she had no reason to come back. But she said she would. She promised we'd go back to homeworld together! Why did I wuss out in going home?!  
Please, Lapis… Please come back….

Day eighty-seven… The only thing that kept me moving was this sound box that I found. It played various melodies and sometimes I heard people chat.

I couldn't bear to look up at the sky anymore. If I tried, I almost cry… The place was decorated with some "streamers" as they were called. These things called "crayons" provided me a little entertainment. I started drawing a lot of things.

Then I heard a noise. The sound of the warp pad activating. Grabbing my stick, I ran toward the warp pad.

Nearby, I saw the Crystal Gems again. They were apparently riding some sort of weird sphere thing. I followed it along to a certain spot. The Gems and Steven jumped off as the robot turned into an upside-down pyramid and went underground. They followed it down.

By this world's deity, I was scared. With a deep breath, I followed them down.

There appeared to be an underground room. I sensed the gems nearby. So, I stayed in the shadows. I saw what looked to be some sort of control room. It turned on as two green hands appeared and a screen came on. I noticed Steven was there, looking around.

"Now accounting for all operational injectors," said a voice. "Checking for aberrations in perimeter."

The hands went about its work. I wondered what it was doing.

"Ugh, this gem tech is simply archaic…" said the voice.

"I don't know…" said Steven. "I think it looks pretty cool."

Work then halted and the screen showed a green Gem on it. She had yellow hair and her green outfit had a yellow diamond design on it.

"Hi!" said Steven. "I'm Steven."

The Gem gazed at Steven.

"... There appears to be an infestation of… 'Stevens' in the kindergarten…" said the green Gem.

I almost bursted out laughing.

"Daw, I'm not so bad once you get to know me," said Steven.

"And how many more 'Stevens' are present in this area?" said the green Gem.

"Oh… just me," said Steven.

"Oh, that's a relief…" said the green Gem. "So, tell me… have 'Stevens' replaced 'humans' as the dominant species on Earth?"

"Oh no, there's lots of humans!" said Steven. "There's my Dad, Connie, Lars and Sadie, the mailman, Onion… I think. Lots of people!"

The green Gem looked to the side. "Hmm…"

"Now I get to ask a question," said Steven. "What're you doing?"

"Just picking up where we left off…" said the green Gem.

One of the hands rose into the air and formed a fist. Right before it hit Steven, the tough-looking Gem caught it and threw it aside.

The green Gem gasped. "A Gem?!"

The other Gems joined up.

"Ah! More?!" said the green Gem. "But the red eye didn't report the presence of any Gems on this planet!"

"That's because we destroyed it!" said Pearl.

"You what?!" said the green Gem. "But the records say that Gems were wiped out on Earth… Wait a minute… You're the ones that have been destroying my plug robinoids! Are you the reason the homeworld warp is down again? This is your bizarre icon?! Arrgh! Why do you keep destroying my things?!"

Pearl pulled out her spear.

"Because we are the Crystal Gems!" said Pearl. "We're still alive and we're still the guardians of this planet, and ALL it's living creatures!"

"... The Crystal Gems?" the green Gem asked in confusion.

The other gems yelled and started attacking. Steven could merely watch this happen.

"S-Stop!" the green Gem yelled. "How dare you?! I'm doing this one way or another! You're just making it very… difficult!"

The Gems managed to destroy one of the hands.

"Amethyst, now!" the tough Gem yelled.

Amethyst got her whip and grabbed the other hand.

"Destroy!" she yelled, and she slammed the hand into the giant crystal in the back.

"I'm reporting this!" said the green Gem. The screen shut down and everything went silent.

"Is it over…?" said Amethyst.

The Gems ran over to Steven with an irritated look in their eyes.

"Okay…" said Steven. "I might've gone a little too far this time…"

"Well, Steven, you weren't completely wrong," said the tough-looking Gem. "We learned something new because of your decisions."

"Alright!" said Steven.

"But, yeah, this was a pretty bad idea…" the Gem continued.

"Aw, man…" said Steven.

"Come on!" said Pearl. "We should leave."

I watched them leave. Why did they keep coming here? Last time they were here, they just fought each other and broke one of those giant machines.

Once they were gone from this place, I could finally relax. I didn't want them to come back again. While I was curious as to what that green Gem was up to, I just wanted everyone to leave me alone. Just let me wallow in sadness by myself.

That does it…

I got a rock and walked up to the warp pad. Then I started to whack it really hard until a huge crack appeared on it. I must have been crazy. To this day, I still don't know if it was me or this place that made me do what I did…

Nightfall. Day eighty-nine… Ugh…

Many pictures I had drawn laid on the ground. Some were the Crystal Gems, some were sights of Beach City, and that dratted Lapis Lazuli!

I finally brought myself to look at the sky again. For once, I felt calm, but I could feel rage building within.

To my dismay, the stars were blocked by these puffy things in the sky. Darn…

"Welcome to '89.9!" said a voice from the sound box. "We got a nice line of hit songs for you. I'll be here, keeping you company on the midnight shift…"

Music started playing, but my mind blocked it out. It was midnight… It's officially been ninety days days since Lapis left. I sat up as I began to listen to the sad music that was playing. I looked up at the sky… as I began to realize what was really going on…

Lapis Lazuli had lied. She was never coming back… In anger, I tore up every picture of Lapis that I had drawn.

As the pieces fell to the ground, liquid fell from the sky. I ran into one of the holes. What the heck was this stuff?!

Scared out of my mind, I stuck out my hand and felt the drops gently land on it. It wasn't hazardous, after all.

This familiar texture… This was water. I looked to the floor as anger and sadness began to build up from within. I slammed my left hand into a wall harshly. Boy, did I regret that… Pulling my knees up to my chest, I started to cry…

 _Get it together!_ I thought to myself the next morning.

I started checking all the boxes. Maybe I would find something new to do.

Last night I swore to myself I would make it through this hell!

I found chalk and started drawing something. This symbol was carved into my memory. All I knew was that this was the mark of a great authority. Four diamonds-each of different color-stood drawn on the ground.

By the middle of the day, I sat down rubbing my hands. My left hand was still bruised from last night.

"It's a beautiful day with a clear sky and highs in the upper 80's!" I heard from the sound box. "Hey! Don't even think about touching that dial! Keep it tuned to Fat Bob and Choker Steve and eighty-six point nice! The Machine!"

I had kept myself busy all day. I organized, drew and moved stuff around. Even did a thorough check of the place.

The breeze gently blew as I laid on the ground. I did a lot today. Why were my eyes feeling heavy? Closing them was simply relaxing. It was… nice…

"Well… Nothing looks different…" said a voice.

 _Was that… Pearl?_ I thought to myself.

I immediately opened my eyes and saw a light about to turn the corner. Startled, I ran into one of the holes that were higher up.

It was those Crystal Gems. Why were they here this time? How were they here this time? I broke the warp pad!

"I don't understand!" said Pearl. "Who or what could have broken the warp pad?"

"Do you think it's Peridot?" said Amethyst.

"No…" said the tough Gem. "If it was Peridot, she'd be trying to fix the homeworld warp or be trying to do something with the kindergarten."

I grit my teeth. This time, they were here because of me! I started worrying as I remembered what they did to that control room.

Maybe I could just find a way to make them leave… Or just wait them out. Taking a peek outside, I watched as they found my stuff.

"Uh, Garnet?" said Amethyst. "You might want to look at this."

So that's her name… Garnet. She and the others walked over to Amethyst. I grew embarrassed as they started looking at my drawings.

"This looks like… us?" said Steven.

"Something strange is going on," said Garnet, looking at the symbol I drew on the ground.

I sat down, wondering what I was going to do. So, then I thought if I just stayed quiet, they would eventually leave. I didn't know how long I'd have to wait. Heck, I barely understood the concept of time, yet. A light came from my hand. In shock, I noticed that my gem was glowing. Strange new power started surging through me.

"Someone's here!" said Garnet.

I gasped. Did they sense this power?

"Who's there?!" Garnet yelled. "Show yourself!"

I had to get out of here. Somehow… Then I lost control of my right hand as it thrusted forward and shot a ray of dark power into the ground. Dirt flew into the air and the thick dust temporarily blinded the Crystal Gems. With this distraction, I pulled up my hood and made a run for it.

To my dismay, Amethyst ran out of the distraction and saw me.

"Over there!" said Amethyst as I had just turned the corner.

Ah! They saw me! As I ran, my gem began to shine even brighter, but I kept going. Then I started climbing up a wall as fast as I could.

"Get back here!" said Pearl.

Pearl threw her spear at me, but she missed. She did manage to hit one of the machines, though. It came down towards me, but at last second, I slip into one of the holes and it zoomed passed me. I looked away as the machine landed with loud sound. Dust filled the area and there was silence. That was WAY too close.

No sound from the Gems… Was it over…?

I jumped down and landed on my feet. Glad that was over… I began to make the trip back. Then the dust began to clear and I heard the sound of weapons being summoned. I started to run, when something wrapped around my legs and I fell face-first into the ground. Rubbing my scratched up face, I looked to see the Gems closing in on me. Then Steven ran ahead and stood in their way.

"Wait!" he yelled.

"Steven, what are you doing?!" said Pearl.

"I know who he is!" said Steven.

"N-No, you don't!" I said.

Steven reached over and pulled off my hood. He seemed to surprised and relieved to see me. However, Garnet looked shocked.

"It's you!" she said.

"This is Onyx!" said Steven.

"You know this Gem?!" said Pearl.

"He was with Lapis Lazuli when she left to go home," said Steven.

"What?" the Gems said at the same time.

"Steven, you met this Gem and didn't tell us right away?!" said Pearl.

"She told me not to tell you guys!" said Steven.

"Stop!" said Garnet. "That's enough! Steven… I understand… but… a Gem like him… shouldn't be wandering around without supervision."

"Wait, what?" said Steven.

While they were distracted, I escaped the whip and backed away. My gem started glowing even brighter and I somehow summoned a ball of black light. I glared at the gems.

"This is your final warning!" I said. "Or, your first warning. Oh! The only warning!

I almost gasped. I hadn't spoken in so long, I almost didn't recognize my own voice. The light got bigger and bigger. Too big, in fact. I couldn't stop it.

"A-Ah! S-Stop!" I yelled. "Stop!" Then I ran towards it.

"No, stop!" Garnet yelled.

As soon as I touched it, it exploded. I was thrown back a distance and everything went dark…

I awoke later in agony. Every part of my body was sore. It was completely quiet. That was never good, but whatever I was on was very comfortable.

I didn't want to, but I managed to weakly open my eyes to find I was in that place where the Gems lived. A wave of horror came over me as I had flashbacks to when I found that mirror.

 _Get out of here!_ I urgently thought to myself.

The warp pad was nearby. If could just get there, I'd be home free.

I fell onto the floor trying to escape, while fight this jabbing pain. Going down a few step by dragging myself with my hands, I was now at the same level as the warp pad. Just a little further now… I kept dragging myself closer and closer, as the pain got worse and worse with every movement.

My hands were so close to the warp pad, I could almost smell freedom. Then, the warp pad activated. A look of horror stretched across my face.

Garnet stood there and looked at me. My body just gave in right then and there. I sank back to unconsciousness and was dragged back to my prison of comfort.

I heard a melody when I woke up again. This time, there was a soft downpour outside. Looking around, I just saw Steven downstairs. He had some instrument in his hands.

It seems they got smarter this time. Some comfortable sheet was on top of me. It didn't look heavy, but I had even more trouble getting my arms and legs to cooperate with me. I accidently let a sound come out of my mouth as I struggled to break free. The melody then stopped and I heard rapid footsteps getting louder.

I was on my side when I saw Steven come up the stairs and stop me in my second escape attempt. Well, it wasn't like it was going well, anyway…

"Hey, stop!" Steven said, grabbing my arms.

Steven turned my onto my back and readjusted the sheet back up to my shoulders. I felt terrified being so weak and vulnerable at the hands of a possible enemy.

"Why can't you… just heal me like Lazuli?" I said, gritting my teeth as another wave of pain came over me.

"Oh, um… I sorta lost my healing powers…" said Steven.

I groaned at, not the pain, at the frustration… The one person who could heal me was right here, but he couldn't do it anymore.

"Besides, even if I could, how do I know you won't just escape afterwards?" said Steven.

I looked away. He read my freaking mind! How was I gonna get out of here?

"But, hey!" said Steven. "It's okay. I'll keep you company."

I looked and saw his happy, smiling face. He walked over and sat down next to me. Then he started looking a little serious, but there was still that kind look in his eyes.

"So… what were you doing in the kindergarten?" said Steven.

"I don't have to answer that…" I said.

"Oh, come on!" said Steven.

"No!" I said. "You can't make me!"

"Please!" said Steven. "Just… let me help you…"

Steven stared at me. I think he felt bad for my current state. It didn't look like I would be able to escape from here anytime soon. Right before I could say anything, the warp pad activated and those Gems came back. I jolted up a little, but Steven laid me back down.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you," said Steven.

The Gems approached us and Steven walked up to them. My hands started shaking. What were they thinking?

"Steven, did he try again?" said Garnet.

"Yeah, but I stopped him," said Steven.

Garnet looked at me. Her height was more intimidating since I was laying down. The other Gems behind her just watched, awaiting what her judgement would be.

"You're Onyx…?" said Garnet. "Please answer honestly and we can avoid any trouble."

I quickly nodded.

"Why… did you spare me?" I then said.

"Steven convinced us to," said Garnet. "Well, there's that and another reason, but I'll tell you what that is later. For now, we want to know… What are you doing on this planet?"

I froze up. "I… I…"

Everyone looked at me as images of what had transpired in the past few months flashed through my mind.

"I… don't know…" I said. "Look… I just remember defending someone and then I woke up in that valley…"

"The kindergarten?" said Pearl.

"Yeah…" I said. "I remembered it having gems walking around always… but when I woke up in that valley, it was empty. I was all by myself. Uh… Do you know what happened in there?"

"Of course," said Pearl. "It was a fight during the rebellion."

"Rebellion?" I said. "What's that?"

"Dude, how do you not know about that?" said Amethyst.

"You seem to have some memory of it…" said Garnet. "Could it be possible you were made during the war?"

"That's what Lapis told me…" I said. "Back then… someone took me to see someone when I first woke up… I saw an intimidating Gem. She tasked Lapis with protecting me for some reason…"

"Who was it?" said Garnet.

"Uh… White… Diamond…" I vaguely recalled.

The Gems gasped.

"It really is him…" Pearl whispered to Garnet, quietly.

"What…?" I said. "Did I… say something wrong?"

"...So… from what I can gather, you didn't know the war was even happening," said Garnet.

"What war?" I said. "What is that?"

"Please, let me finish," said Garnet. "Since you woke up after all the Gems were gone from the kindergarten… Could it be possible you were bubbled for all that time?"

"Lapis said she did that to protect me…" I said. "Wait, t-time? H-How long has it been?"

"Mmm… About five thousand years…" said Amethyst.

I jolted up into a sitting position.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. Then I flopped back down in pain.

"Amethyst!" Pearl said in anger.

The gravity of the situation began to set. Five thousand years?! I didn't even know what to think about this. Homeworld probably thinks I'm dead.

"Onyx, please," said Garnet. "Just calm down. I understand you're confused…"

"Y… You believe me?" I said.

"...Yes," said Garnet. "I would like some time to discuss with the others. For now, I'll introduce us. I'm Garnet. This is Amethyst and that's Pearl. I assume you already know Steven. We are the Crystal Gems."

I silently nodded.

"Good," said Garnet. "Get some rest. Steven, keep an eye on our… 'guest'."

"You got it!" said Steven.

"Let's go!" Garnet said, gesturing to Amethyst and Pearl. The two followed her down the stairs and through the star door.

I grew silent. Five thousand years… I thought to myself as my eyes grew heavy. Where should I go? What should I do? Well, I couldn't go anywhere, because I was a prisoner. Guess I should be thinking about getting out of here, but even Steven was strong for a mere human. I was focused on that thought as I fell back into unconsciousness.

When I woke up again, the sky was that light blue again. I could move again, but not a lot. I sat up, confused at what happened.

"Hey," said Steven, coming up the steps.

"Uh, Steven… What happened?" I said.

"Oh, you just fell asleep," said Steven.

"Asleep?" I said.

"Yeah, you do that when you're tired," said Steven. "It helps you get your energy back."

"Oh… Well, I do feel a little better…" I said.

Then I watched in silence as Garnet approached me.

"Oh, hey Garnet!" said Steven.

"Hello, Steven," said Garnet. "Onyx, I've spoken with Amethyst and Pearl. We've decided on what course of action to take on this matter. You will stay here with us. You can come with us on missions, but someone must be watching you at all times."

"So, I'm your prisoner…" I said.

"For now…" said Garnet. "But… Please understand that we don't mean you any harm… Unless we have to… Do you understand?"

I nodded.

"Good," said Garnet. With that, she left.

I crossed my arms. Hopefully, I wouldn't be their prisoner for long. I had done wha White Diamond didn't want me to do. I let the Crystal Gems capture me. But why should I care? Every single thing Lapis could have told me may have been a lie.

I still couldn't get around on my own, but Steven showed me something called a "TV". He said he couldn't watch it, so I did by myself. What was it with this kid? I almost killed him, yet, he was being so friendly to me.

At least one of those gems was in the room with me at all times. Well, I still couldn't escape, but I kept myself distracted with this TV. A lot of stuff was broadcasted off this thing.

Next thing I knew, it was almost night time again. I was on the floor watching TV with my knees pulled up to my chest. I didn't want to bother anyone. Sometimes I wondered if they thought I was plotting something since I was so quiet.

I looked at my gem. It wasn't glowing anymore and I couldn't get it to activate. Maybe it wouldn't work when I was in a weakened state or because I didn't have control over these powers.

Steven then came in with a box of many things.

"Hey, Onyx," Steven said, in a friendly voice.

I looked to him. Then I went back to watching the TV.

"... I brought something for you," said Steven. "It's some of your stuff from the kindergarten. I really like your drawings."

Steven sat down next to me and put the box in front of himself. He started to show me all the drawings he liked. I still had no idea why he kept being so nice to me. I stayed silent the whole time… until he found the paper scraps.

"What are these?" said Steven.

Steven laid out all the scraps and tried to arranged them into a picture. It took him a while, but he made the picture of a blue figure.

"Huh?" he said in confusion. "That's…"

"Lapis Lazuli…" I finally said.

"You really were her friend, weren't you?" said Steven.

I sighed. "I was a fool… I freed her from the mirror…"

"You did?" said Steven. "Why do you feel foolish? She just wanted to go home…"

"She left me here to die!" I then said.

"Uh… What?" said Steven.

"Do you remember what she said to me before she left?" I said. "She said she'd come back for me… She never did…"

A loud noise startled me and I saw flash outside. The pitter-patter of water was heard. I sighed and lowered my head into my arms.

"I'm… sure she had a good reason…" said Steven.

"What 'good reason' could there have been for leaving me here?!" I revolted. "I spent almost ninety days there! I thought I was gonna lose it! I had to keep finding ways to keep myself busy… Lapis lied to me… I should have known she wasn't coming back. She left me here all by myself…"

Steven looked away and thought for a second. Then he looked at me again.

"...You don't have to be alone," said Steven, beginning to smile. "You're here with us."

"I'm your prisoner…" I said.

"The gems just don't trust you yet…" said Steven. "You did try to escape us… twice."

Steven scooted in closer to my proximity.

"And for whatever reason Lapis left you here, we'll find out someday," he continued. "Okay?"

I sighed again. A feeling was building up in my chest and water came down from my eyes.

"I don't want to see her again…" I said. "If I do, I'll shatter her gem!"

Somehow I remembered that shattering someone's gem was really bad. Steven frowned, but he put his arms around me. I had no idea what that meant, but it felt comforting. Why was he so caring? I just made a threat to Lapis.

I had no idea what I was going to do. At least through all this, I could still cry…

 **Author's note: One of the bits from the radio was actually from a YouTuber named theBigT2000. It was from a parody series called Link - Hyrule Assassin. I just wanted to make sure to give him credit. :P**


	4. Rose and Realizations

**Author's Note - 3/12/16: Sorry for the grammar mistakes. I'm still somewhat new to this site and I finally learned the hard way about spell checking. Anyway, they're fixed now, so I'll be sure to spell check before posting from now on.**

Onyx

 _A Few Days Later…_

We had been wandering around for hours in a field filled with strange weapons. I was still under the watch of the Crystal Gems, so I HAD to go with them.

I felt so helpless not being able to fight. I had to do whatever they said and behave myself. It wasn't really a problem, but I was so used to wandering around, that being restricted saddened me. It's times like these that make me appreciate the freedom I had back in what they called the "kindergarten".

Red fruits were everywhere. I wondered why we were here as I looked around curiously at everything. Steven, for some reason, looked happy at my curiousity. How could my own ignorance of this strange planet make him smile?

Along with the Gems was a weird pink creature. It followed closely behind us and it was staring at me. Maybe it was also suspicious of whether I was friend or foe.

"This place is even more bigger and more weapony than I remember," said Steven.

"This was the sight of historic battle," said Pearl. "Every weapon here was left by a Gem over five thousand years. I don't like to disturb it, but Garnet said we can't just leave these lying around."

I heard a loud sound and flinched. Then it turned out to just be Garnet pulling a weapon from the ground. It was black with a purple jewel on the top of it and a wide, sharp blade came from the side.

"Is that an ax?" I said.

"Never know when you might need one of these…" said Garnet.

"I need one of those all the time!" Steven exclaimed.

"Why don't you look for one that's more… you?" said Pearl.

"Okay!" said Steven.

The creature began to search around.

"Um… Steven?" I said. "That creature is making me a bit… uncomfortable."

"Who? Lion?" said Steven. "Don't worry, I've been training him. Now he looks at me whenever I say his name!"

Steven called for "Lion" but he didn't listen to him. I noticed he was digging into the ground. Slowly, but with caution, I approached the creature.

"... What are you doing?" I asked, quietly.

I stared at the ground in which he was digging at. Then he actually found something. In the dirt, was something pink and flat. Grabbing it with my hands, I saw it had a small slot for something. It also had some sort of symbol.

"So, what'd you find?" said Steven, as he walking up to me.

I showed him what I had and all the Gems stopped what they were doing. Pearl ran over to me immediately.

"Let me see that!" she said.

I handed Pearl the item in question. She looked a little happy.

"This is the scabbard for Rose's sword!" Pearl said, excitedly.

"Rose?" I said.

"Mom fought here?" said Steven.

"Yes, and I fought alongside her!" Pearl said, smiling.

"Man, I wish I could've seen it!" said Amethyst.

"No, you don't!" said Garnet. "Countless Gems were broken here! It was a massacre of destruction and death!"

So that was war… I remember Garnet had explained to me what war was. Armies fighting against armies for reason that sometimes could not be understood…

"But we won!" Pearl exclaimed. "Your mother led us to glorious victory! The odds were against us… and our hearts were uncertain… but we chose to fight alongside Rose, and here, we made our stand against our homeworld!"

I looked around and saw all the weapons. Could such a battle have occurred here? And for what reason? I wondered.

Then I noticed Steven was looking at me.

"What?!" I said.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing…" said Steven.

Back at the "temple," as they called it, Garnet and Amethyst decided to put all of the weapons in Amethyst's room.

"This is great!" said Amethyst, walking towards her room with a pile of weapons. "My room's been needing another pile."

"Amethyst, help me with this ax," said Garnet.

I looked to Pearl. She was holding the scabbard very close.

"Oh… It's been ages…" she said, quietly.

"Turn it clockwise!" said Amethyst, as she helped Garnet get the ax through the door. "No, your other clockwise!"

Steven looked to Pearl.

"W-What is it, Steven?" said Pearl.

"What was Mom like?" said Steven.

Pearl sighed smiling. "She was courageous… and brilliant and… beautiful…" she said gazing above the front door.

I looked there, too. On the wall above the door, was a picture of a Gem. She had a beautiful white dress and long, pink curly hair.

"Is that… Rose?" I said. "She's beautiful…"

Pearl smiled. "Aw, I thought so, too…"

"Um… What's a 'mom'?" I said.

"Oh, they're a parent of human," said Steven. "My Dad, which also means 'parent', is a human, but my mom was a Gem. She gave up her physical form to create me."

"So… you're a Gem…" I said. "So that's why you can summon those powers."

"Yup!" said Steven, lifting his shirt to me prove he had a gem.

"Sometimes… you look so much like her…" said Pearl.

"Really?" said Steven beginning to smile a bit.

"Hey… Steven…" said Pearl. "Maybe you should hold on to this…"

Steven took the scabbard and was happy.

"Whoa! Thanks, Pearl!" Steven said, excitedly. "If anything tries to eat me, I'll bop them with this!"

"That's just the scabbard, Steven…" said Pearl. "It held your mother's sword… Nothing else could fit so perfectly inside… For all this time it's been… incomplete…"

"Well, let's complete it!" said Steven. "Where's the sword?"

"That's it!" said Amethyst as they finally got the ax inside. "Yeah!" And she ran inside with Garnet while the door shut.

"Can you keep a secret?" said Pearl.

"Oh…" I said, shyly. "Should I… go?"

"No, wait!" said Steven.

"Huh?" said Pearl.

Steven gestured to Pearl to come in closer to him. Then he whispered something in her ear.

"Why?!" Pearl said, quietly.

"Please, Pearl?!" said Steven.

Pearl sighed. "Ugh, okay… Onyx, you can listen. But remember, this is a secret to even Garnet and Amethyst! Rose had a place that she kept hidden from all but me. But you have her gem, Steven. That place is yours now. A-And I can show it to you!"

"Uh, okay," said Steven.

I was suspicious. What was Steven planning?

Pearl took us to a place I hadn't seen before. She said something about a "three hour hike" in a certain direction. Then there was a "vertical climb at ninety degrees."

Steven wanted to know more about Pearl's role in the war. Pearl went on and on about it as we climbed up a wall of rock. Steven was strapped to her back by her ribbons.

"I was your mother's sole confidant," said Pearl. "For the words she could share with no one, I was there to listen!"

"Why'd she kept so many secrets?" said Steven.

"She had to, Steven!" Pearl said, excitedly. "It's the mark of a great leader, knowing just what to keep hidden from everyone except me!"

Pearl smiled when she said that. She even gave a little chuckle. Somehow I couldn't get the feeling that Pearl like Rose a little… too much.

"Well, you don't have to show off about it," I muttered.

Pearl glared, but we kept going.

We entered a cave and at the center was a platform. Treading water, I saw that the way this cave was carved was fascinating.

"Welcome to Rose's secret armory!" said Pearl.

"Whoa…" said Steven. "I've been here before!"

Steven ran ahead and I followed him. Pearl looked a little confused.

"What?" said Pearl. "Uh, you must be thinking of someplace else. I'm the only other Crystal Gem who'd ever witnessed the armory's magnificence before now."

"Nuh-uh," said Steven. "Lion showed me!"

"What?" I said.

"The lion?!" Pearl said in shock.

"Yeah!" said Steven. "Come on, Onyx! I'll show you!"

Steven grabbed my hand and we walked onto the platform. Pearl followed closely behind. The platform began to glow pink.

"There's all kinds of great stuff hidden in here," said Steven.

"I don't see anything…" I said.

"Oh, they're hidden," said Steven.

"I know!" said Pearl. "That why I brought you here!"

We walked to the center and some sort of control arose from the ground. It looked like a hand.

"Now, let me show how you can access the artillery…" said Pearl.

"That's okay!" said Steven. "I can do it without you."

Steven slammed his hand onto the control. I looked around, but nothing happened.

"Oh! Right!" said Steven.

Steven took his left hand and poked the side of his face. A capsule rose from the ground and opened to reveal some axes.

"We got some… axes!" said Steven.

"The Axes of Ages?" said Pearl.

Steven poked his side and a wooden statue with spiky balls and chains came into view.

"We got spiky chain lady and her metal dealies!" said Steven.

"The Heratic's Anguish!" said Pearl.

Then Pearl got three cannons to appear.

"We got a three pack of laser light cannons!" said Steven.

"The Quartazine Trio!" said Pearl.

Steven poked his nose. I gazed around in amazement and fear as many armored suits surrounded us. So this is what was used for war. Sounds cool… and terrifying…

"And a whole lot of these armor guys!" said Steven.

"The Armor of the Fallen!" said Pearl.

"What were we looking for?" said Steven.

"Her sword!" said Pearl. "Your mother's sword!"

Pearl's gem glowed and projected an image of a pink blade. I stepped back. The mere sight of a weapon like that scared me for some reason.

"It was a straight-bladed pink saber!" said Pearl, "with a red handle. There are vines etched in the garb that come up to a rose shaped pomol."

"Ohhh…" Steven said, with his eyes widening. "I know where that is!"

Back at the temple, Steven pulled the sword out of Lion's mane. At least we were home now. I had absolutely no reason to be there. What the heck was Steven up to? At least I didn't have to listen to Pearl being so smug about her knowledge of Rose.

The sword looked more impressive in person. The blade sparkled and still had that shine.

"Here it is!" said Steven.

"Rose's sword!" said Pearl. "How did it get in there?"

"I don't know," said Steven. "But there's a ton of stuff in there. I keep stuff in there too."

"But… how?" said Pearl, putting the sword in the scabbard. She tried to putting her hand on Lion's mane, but the creature lashed out at her.

"Does… Lion have something to do with… Rose?" said Pearl.

"Ohhh… Of course!" said Amethyst. "That's why he's pink!"

"It's a little obvious…" said Garnet.

"But… Rose didn't have a lion…" said Pearl.

"But, you don't know that," I said.

"No, Rose didn't have a lion!" Pearl said raising her voice,"because if Rose had a lion, I would've known about it!"

I turned to Garnet.

"Rose kept many secrets…" she said. "Even from us…"

"But not from me!" said Pearl. "I was the one she told everything!"

"Yo! You're not the only one who misses her!" Amethyst yelled.

I sat on a chair as the tension grew. I felt like I should say something, but…

"YOU can't understand how I feel!" Pearl yelled. "NONE OF YOU had what we had!"

"She probably just wanted to protect you like everyone else!" said Steven, trying calm her down.

"What do you know?!" Pearl screamed. "You've never even MET her!"

She slammed her hand into the wall. I couldn't take it anymore. Steven looked like he was going to cry.

"Pearl!" I then blurted out.

Rose's photo fell from above. Luckily, Garnet caught it while Pearl stood there surprised.

"How DARE you say that to Steven!" I said. "You-"

I was interrupted when Pearl harshly hit me and I fell to the ground. She started yelling something at me, but it was blocked out as the look of her angered face made me remember…

It started coming back to me…

" _Lapis, look out !"_ I had said.

Then I remember when that blade went through me. I heard Lapis gasp as I saw the face of my destroyer…

 _Pearl was the one who stabbed me…_

"Pearl!" Garnet yelled, as her voice brought me back to the present.

Pearl had stopped yelling. An empty silence filled the room as I was sitting on the ground rubbing the side of my face in confusion. Sword and scabbard in hand, Pearl ran to the warp pad.

"Fine, go!" Amethyst yelled, as Pearl left the temple. "Go cry about it!"

"Is she gonna be okay?" said Steven, who was in tears.

"Who cares?!" Amethyst grumbled. "I hate it when she gets like this!"

I was completely dazed until Garnet walked up to me and held out her hand. I flinched at first, but then I accepted her gesture and she helped me up.

"Well, I'm gonna go find her…" said Steven. "Do you know where she went, Lion?"

Lion simply made a small roar.

"I'm gonna assume that means 'yes'," said Steven.

Steven got onto Lion's back and they rode away into a portal. I was left alone with Garnet. Amethyst had stormed into her room.

"Good luck…" Garnet said, quietly.

Pearl… I can't believe it was her…

"Onyx," said Garnet.

"Uh! Y-Yes?" I said, nervously.

"Are you alright?" said Garnet.

"She…" I said. "She…"

I began to walk towards the warp pad, not knowing what I was thinking. Then Garnet grabbed my arm. Looking at her, I saw she wasn't mad, though.

"So, you remembered…" said Garnet.

"What?!" I said. "How do you know?"

"I was there on the attack on the kindergarten," said Garnet. "The way you looked… I knew you were still young. You somehow looked… a little dazed for some reason back there. You had no idea what was happening, did you? You were just protecting the ones taking care of you."

"Is that why you believe me?" I said.

"Well, like I'd to share with you a secret…" said Garnet. "I know who you are, because a long time ago, Rose gave us a mission, that didn't really go according to plan. We shut down the kindergarten, but our other mission… was to capture you.

"What?!" I said.

"Rose wanted you for something… I can't say what it was, but it was for the same reason homeworld wanted you more. However… homeworld wouldn't have used your talents in a way that would be good. That's one of the reasons I remember you. Besides, I know what it's like to be lost on a strange planet."

Garnet let go of my arm. Somehow, at that statement, I didn't feel so alone in the temple anymore.

"What about Pearl?" I said. "Why is she… like the way she is?"

"Rose Quartz was our former leader," said Garnet. "She meant a lot Pearl. I'm sure what she did was an accident. I'm sure if Pearl was in a better mood, she'd apologize. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah…" I said, grasping my chest were a sword had once went throught. "I'm… I'm fine…"


	5. The Message

Steven

Onyx had been more quiet than usual since the other day. Garnet told me everything. I wondered if Pearl felt bad at all?

Pearl came in from her room and saw Onyx silently watching TV.

"Hello, Onyx," said Pearl.

Onyx ignored her and pretended like she wasn't there. Pearl shot a glare and continued her way outside. I decide to follow her and found Garnet talking quietly with her.

"But it was five thousand years ago, Garnet!" said Pearl.

"Getting over the fact that you were the one who did that to him isn't going to take one night, Pearl!" said Garnet. "Onyx is in a strange new world with people he's never known. We have to convince him to join us!"

I gasped. They wanted him to be a Crystal Gem, too?! I actually thought they would be a lot more reluctant to do that.

"But, why?!" said Pearl.

"You and I both know why, Pearl!" said Garnet. "You've seen the power of an Onyx gem during the war, haven't you? Why else do you think Onyx was mass protection during the war?"

Pearl sighed. "You're right…" she said. "There's no telling what homeworld is trying to do. With the robinoids that were shot down here and Peridot doing who knows what with the kindergarten, we'll need all we can get in this. Onyx may be only just under Amethyst's height, but he's not to be underestimated. He's going to have to gain to trust first before anything else."

"True…" said Garnet. "But we'll also need to gain his trust, as well."

I was so excited! They wanted Onyx to be a Crystal Gem! Going back inside, I found Onyx still watching TV… It looked like he continued drawing, too. That was cool. He was really getting better at it.

"Oh! Uh… Hey, Steven…" said Onyx. "Do you… need something?"

"Nah, I just wanted to see what you've been up to…" I said.

"Nothing much…" said Onyx. "I've just been trying to stay out of everyone's way."

Then an idea arose…

"Hey, Onyx…" I said. "How would you like a tour of Beach City?"

"You mean… leave the temple?" said Onyx.

"Yeah!" I said. "I can show you what this place has to offer. It'll be fun. You look like you could use it!"

"Oh… um, okay," Onyx said, rising to his feet.

"On one condition!" I then added.

"Ugh, what is it?!" Onyx irritably asked.

"You have to hold my hand the entire time," I said, smiling.

Onyx looked left and right nervously. Then he held out his left hand and nodded.

"Left hand only!" he said. "I… I don't like it if people's hands get near my gem…"

I grabbed his left hand and we walked out. Then we bumped into Garnet and Pearl.

"Steven, what are you doing with Onyx?" said Pearl.

"I decided to show Onyx around Beach City," I said, happily. "Don't worry. I'm holding his hand."

"Alright," said Garnet. "Keep an eye on him and have fun. Don't stay out too late."

"You got it!" I said. "Come on, Onyx!"

"Are you sure, Garnet?" said Pearl.

"Relax, Pearl," said Garnet. "Onyx has no control of his powers. He can't harm Steven at all."

We left the temple and headed towards the town. Onyx looked at the ground as we went.

"What a weird texture…" he said, quietly.

"Oh, that's sand," I said. "It's always on beaches. Places near the ocean."

"Ohhh…." Onyx said. His eyes were wide with curiosity. "Sorry, I didn't notice it before because I was running from you guys."

In town, Onyx looked left and right. He saw the people and the buildings. Then he looked forward, wondering where we would go. We came upon the Big Donut. Onyx looked up at the sign as we went inside. Looks like Lars and Sadie were working today.

"... Whoa… What smells good?" said Onyx.

"Hey, Steven!" Sadie said, happily.

"Hi, Sadie!" I said, walking up to the counter.

"Oh, who's your friend?" said Sadie.

"This is Onyx," I said. "He's new here."

"Uh… hi…" Onyx said, shyly.

Sadie smiled. "Aw, don't be shy! Hey, Lars! There's someone new in town!"

Lars was listening to music with his headphones. He didn't even notice we were here. Sadie rolled her eyes and looked away. Then she picked up a smile.

"So, what can I get you?" said Sadie.

"Two of your finest donuts, please!" I said, putting money on the counter.

"Coming right up!" said Sadie.

Sadie reached into the display case and put two chocolate donuts in a bag.

"Here ya go!" said Sadie.

"Thanks, Sadie!" I said, taking the bag.

I walked with Onyx to a table. I sat down. Onyx looked at his chair and sat down slowly and awkwardly.

"So, we can just sit here without permission?" said Onyx.

"Yeah, these seats are for everybody," I said.

"Oh…" said Onyx.

I pulled out of of the donuts from the bag.

"Here!" I said, as I handed to him.

Onyx grabbed it with both hands. He looked at it with those big curious eyes. I was smiling.

"What do you do with this?" said Onyx.

"You eat them," I said. "They're really good! Just try it! Here, I'll show!"

I took a bite of my donut. It was as sweet and good as always.

"So good…" I said to myself.

"Um, okay…" said Onyx.

Onyx took a bit out of his donut and his eyes widened and lit up with excitement. He started eating the donut quickly, enjoy every last bite. He sighed with his eyes closed with one of his hands on his stomach. Then he looked at me in embarrassment. I was so happy he liked it.

"Um… Steven?" Onyx said, nervously. "Could, um…"

"Go ahead," I said. "Ask me anything."

"... Could I have another one…?" said Onyx. "Please?!"

"Okay," I said, getting up.

After Onyx finished eating his second donut, we left the shop and headed somewhere else. This time, we went to Fun Land Arcade.

Onyx looked at all the machines.

"Are these what you call 'games'?" said Onyx.

"Yeah!" I said. "They're really fun! Here! Try this one!"

I showed him the whack-a-mole game. After giving him a mallet, I showed him how to play.

"All you have to do is hit the things that pop up," I said.

I put in a quarter and the game started. One came up and Onyx gasped.

"There!" I said. "Get it!"

Onyx whacked the mole and sent it back down. Another one came up and he did again with a small smile. This time two came up.

"Do it!" I said, quickly.

Onyx went at the machine getting more and more points. When pulling back, he dropped his mallet, but more moles came up. Onyx came forward and started using his hands. To my surprise he got more and more points. I wondered if that was cheating, but Onyx looked really happy at the amount of points he got. So, I decided to let it slide. A stream of red tickets came out from the slot.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. "You won so many! C'mon! Let me show you another game."

Onyx sat in this seat. A steering wheel and pedals were in front of him.

"I have to… drive?" said Onyx.

"Yeah, it's a simulator!" I said. "It's pretend! You have to crash into everything!"

"Uh, okay…" said Onyx.

After quickly explaining the controls, I put in a quarter. Onyx started to drive on the screen and crash into boxes, other cars, trash cans, cones, and mailboxes. A smile went across his face.

"This is sooo awesome!" he exclaimed.

Then a buzzer went off and ticket came from the slot.

"Onyx, you did it!" I said. "Come on! Time to pick your prize!"

I grabbed Onyx's left hand and we walked over to the counter.

"Those strange fake creatures are adorable…" said Onyx.

"Those are stuffed animals," I said.

Onyx pointed at a teddy bear. The worker took our tickets and handed him the bear. Onyx's eyes widened with happiness as he grabbed the bear with his own two hands.

"Thank-you…" he said, shyly.

I led him away and Onyx continued looking around.

"Hey, are some of these games broken?" said Onyx.

I blushed in embarrassment. I remembered what happened that last I brought other Gems here.

"Hey, how about I get you a soda?" I said, changing the subject.

"So… da?" said Onyx.

We left the arcade with Onyx happily gulping down a soda. I still had to hold his hand to watch him, so I offered to hold his bear in my other hand. The sun was going down. I had to take Onyx home.

"Thanks, Steven…" said Onyx as we got back to the beach. "I had a great day…"

I smiled. Looks like he really enjoyed himself.

Then, on the beach, I saw my Dad's van parked out there. Bringing Onyx home could wait a little longer.

My Dad was playing on his guitar. He conjured up some amazing tunes.

"Whoa…" said Onyx.

"Whoo! That sounded great!" I said.

"Oh, hey, Steven!" said Dad. "Thanks!"

Onyx slowly got behind me.

"Oh… You must be Onyx," said Dad.

"Hi…" he said, shyly. "I'm Onyx… You must be Mr… um… Universe?"

"Just call me Greg," said Dad.

"Okay…" said Onyx. "How do you know Steven?"

"I'm this little guy's Dad," said Dad, messing my hair.

"Dad?" said Onyx. "Oh, right… Steven explained what that was to me… I like your song, um, Greg."

"Aw, thanks," said Dad. "I'm thinking about calling it 'Water Witch'."

"Cool!" I said.

"I don't know what a witch is, but that sounds cool," said Onyx.

"Where's all this awesome energy coming from?" I said.

"Actually, I was inspired to make some new songs after the ocean got sucked up into space a while back," said Dad. "I even drew up some freaky album artwork!"

I walked up and saw the picture.

"It looks like… Lapis Lazuli…" I said. "Hey, Onyx! Check this-"

Onyx sat by the van with the bear in his hands looking away. I forgot he was still upset. I looked at the artwork and put my hand on it.

"Easy with the tender touches!" Dad said, taking the picture back. "Don't want it to get all smudged. "Here! Plug this in and help you old man work out this witchy jam!"

"Yeah!" I said, my tone making Onyx look at me. "Let's jam!"

Dad handed me a guitar. I tried playing, but no sound came out.

"Uh, where are my jams at?" I said.

"I don't think it's plugged in," said Dad.

I grabbed the plug and put it in a jack. In another attempt to play, still no sound came out.

"Oh! Sorry, that's just the TV," said Dad. "You plugged into the video jack. We're making audio, here. Don't ya know video killed the audio star?"

"... I have no idea what you're talking about," I said.

"Ah, that's okay," said Dad. "You leave the details to me. When you're a one man band, you gotta know how to do it all. Lyrics, graphic design, forum moderation… but for me, it was all about the audio."

"What a lovely poem…" I said.

"Are you gonna do a song now?" said Onyx.

"Yep!" said Dad. "Okay! We need a catchy hook! Something like…"

Dad started playing.

"Well, she's a rip-tide queen and she's super mean!" he sang.

Onyx smiled. "Wow! That was awesome!"

"Whoa!" I said. "Hold the phone! Lapis was not mean. She was just trying to get home."

Onyx rolled his eyes. I guess he was still angry at her.

"How 'bout this instead?" I asked.

I grabbed my guitar and playing with my own lyrics. Part of me hoped that Onyx would understand and feel better.

 _She was trapped in a mirror_

 _and it couldn't be clearer_

 _She wanted to leave this place_

 _and get herself back in space_

 _And dad you may think she's a criminal_

 _but her friendship comes through subliminal_

 _Lapis Lazuli_

 _You fled into the bottom of the sea_

 _Lapis Lazuli_

 _You were so mad but then you came around to me_

Onyx looked at me. He looked a little sad. Before I could say anything, we heard a loud ringing noise.

"Uh, what the heck is that?!" I said.

"It must be some kind of weird feedback," said Dad.

He went over to his audio equipment. He checked everything but didn't find anything wrong.

"Hmm… It's not us," he said. "I think it's coming from the temple."

"Let's check it out!" I said.

"Ah, you two go ahead," said Dad. "This is a Gem thing. I don't wanna get in the way."

"Okay!" I said. "We'll be back! Let's go, Onyx!"

I grabbed Onyx's hand and we ran back towards the temple. The noise got louder and louder as we got close. Onyx covered his ears as I opened the door. Then I did the same.

"Ah! What's happening?!" I yelled.

"It's the Wailing Stone!" Pearl yelled.

"Make it stop!" said Amethyst.

"It just activated on it's own!" Pearl yelled.

"It won't shut up!" Amethyst yelled.

Garnet walked over to the Wailing Stone. She summoned one her gauntlets and pressed on the button. The sound stopped and she slowly let go. Then the sound came back.

"Stand back!" said Pearl.

Pearl ran up to the Wailing Stone and bubbled it. The sound was now muffled inside it. Onyx sighed in relief.

"It worked!" said Pearl. "Now we can-"

The sounds of the Wailing Stone made the bubble explode. I ran over and put my hand through the hole, but the sound started coming out of my mouth. Garnet yanked me away and put a bunch of cushions on it. At least the sound was quieter.

"I don't understand!" said Garnet. "That thing has been dormant since we found it!"

"What… is this?" said Onyx.

"That's a Wailing Stone," said Pearl. "Gems used them long ago to communicate with other Gems from long distances, but I haven't heard a Wailing Stone activate since we used them for the rebellion. And I've never heard it sound like that!"

"Someone's trying to send us a message," said Garnet.

"But who?" said Pearl. "We've rounded up all the Wailing Stones on Earth! And we're not sending this signal to ourselves! Unless… Amethyst! Is this a prank?!"

"No way!" said Amethyst. "I want it to stop! I don't like it!"

"If it's not coming from Earth, then a Gem must be sending this signal from space," said Garnet.

"Is that… what some Gems sound like?" I said.

"No, no! We should be hearing a voice," said Pearl. "Maybe the signal is too advanced for the Wailing Stone to process. That would explain the distorted audio…"

"Audio?!" I said, as an idea came to me. "My dad-io knows audio!"

"Uh… You mean Greg?" said Amethyst.

"Yeah!" I said.

"I don't know…" said Pearl.

"Don't whine!" said Garnet. "Let's try it."

So we all went out to the beach and talked to my Dad. He seemed so excited to help out.

"I can't believe it!" said Dad. "You need help with sound stuff? You've come to the right guy!"

Dad grabbed some sort of spungy thing and put it in the Wailing Stone. Then he walked over to the sound equipment.

"Now, I'm gonna add some reverb and some low octave effects," said Dad. "I'm also adding some fuzz, 'cause who couldn't use more fuzz? Now, if I directly input the Wailing Stone through a flanger, we might get the sound you're looking for."

"Flangers aside, do you really think a signal like this is compatible with your analog devices?" said Pearl.

"Just give him a chance!" Onyx said, angrily.

Dad got the sound going. It sounded less noisy than before.

"It sounds like… music," I said.

"But… it's not suppose to be music," said Pearl. "It's suppose to be message."

"Okay, hold on!" said Dad. "I got this."

The signal got less and less noisy. It was almost just a soft ringing noise… and then it almost sounded like a voice. He almost had it. Then a noise came from the van.

"What's happening?" Pearl snapped. "Where's the signal?!"

"Uh… Looks like the van battery couldn't handle all this," said Dad.

"I had a feeling this wouldn't work," said Pearl. "There's a just no way that Greg's equipment can interface with our ancient Gem technology."

"Aw, come on, Pearl!" I said. "You can't be ready to give up yet!"

Garnet put the cushions back in the Wailing Stone.

"It's okay, Greg," said Garnet. "You tried. Back to the temple! We'll figure something else out!" And she jumped away.

"What a waste of time…" said Pearl, before she jumped away while Onyx glared.

"See ya later, Gregory!" said Amethyst and she left too.

"Aw, c'mon, ya'll!" I said.

Dad sighed. "I really blew it, huh?"

Onyx

I didn't get it. Greg was so close and the Gems just gave up on him. Moreover, I still wondered who could be sending them that message. I mean, come on! Garnet spared me when I tried to kill them all, but they give up when this guy tried to help them.

Steven had covered for me. I owed him for convincing the Gems to spare me and show me the wonders of this city. Gathering my courage, I got up and went to the temple.

I walked in and saw the Gems sitting by the window.

"What was that?" I said.

"What do you mean?" said Garnet.

"Greg wanted to keep trying, and yet, you just gave up when he almost had it!" I said. "You should-"

"Onyx, it's okay," said Garnet.

"... No, it's not," I said. "Do you have any other idea to get the Wailing Stone to work? It's not like he could make it any worse."

"Onyx, it's not your place to state your opinion," said Pearl. "You're our prisoner, remember?"

"I wasn't talking to you!" I snapped.

"That's enough!" said Garnet.

Garnet thought for a second. Pearl and Amethyst awaited her decision.

"Onyx is right," said Garnet.

"What?!" said Pearl.

"Do you have another plan?" said Garnet.

We went back down to towards the beach. I heard Steven and Greg talking to each other.

"Some other thing I'm not good at?" said Greg. "Magic… eye… Oh my goodness! It's video!"

"We gotta tell the Gems!" the Steven. Then he turned around and saw us. "Guys! You came back! But… why?"

"Onyx convinced us…" said Garnet.

"I owe you for giving me such a great day…" I said.

Steven smiled as the Gems got to work. Pearl fixed up the car and Amethyst got on the wheel. Garnet got a hold of two wires.

"Go for it, Garnet!" said Pearl.

Garnet charged some of her power into the car battery. Steven and Greg got the Wailing Stone ready. This time, they plugged it into the TV.

"Okay, Amethyst, try it now," said Pearl.

"Never started a car with a key before…" said Amethyst.

Amethyst started the car and her face lit up.

"Wow! That's WAY easier!" she exclaimed.

After the jacking in the cord a new noise was heard. It was a lot better.

"Is that it?!" said Pearl.

"Just a second…" said Greg, adjusting the sound. "Come on…"

The sound got a little shaky and then more stable. I sat down and grabbed my bear. Then, finally, the message began to play.

"Steven!" said a voice.

I looked and I couldn't believe who was on the screen. My eyes widened in both surprise and anger.

"Lapis?!" Steven said in shock.

"I did it!" Greg exclaimed.

"I can't believe my flipping eyes!" said Pearl.

"Everyone, listen up!" said Garnet.

"I hope you're able to hear this…" said Lapis. "There's a Gem that's looking for you. She even knew your name! I don't know how… I didn't tell her, I swear! She's on her way to Earth and NOT alone! Steven… homeworld is not the way it used to be… Everything here is so advanced! I can't even understand it! There's no way anything on Earth can stand up to it! Please! Don't put up a fight! It will only lead to devastation!"

The message ended and there was static.

"... It's Peridot…" said Pearl. "She must be talking about Peridot…"

I looked at Pearl. I wondered who Peridot was. Could she have been the Gem I saw back at what they called the "kindergarten"?

"She's coming for us!" Amethyst said in horror.

"Lapis… She sounds so unhappy…" said Steven.

I looked away. I couldn't care less about Lapis. Steven was my main concern.

"I really cannot believe this is happening!" said Pearl.

"This is seriously bad news!" said Amethyst. "What're we gonna do?!"

"Whew!" said Garnet. "We did it!"

"What?!" said Pearl.

"We got the message…" said Garnet, adjusting her visor.

Amethyst was still concerned. "But-"

"It's… got!" Garnet said, gritting her teeth. She walked over to Greg and she grabbed his hand. "Thank-you, Greg…" she continued, calmly. "We would not have received this message without your help."

"You… You're welcome…" Greg said, tearing up.

"My Dad is the best!" Steven said, as he spoke into some device to make his voice sound weird.

"Oh my gosh!" Greg said, jokingly. "Steven's a robot! Help! I can't relate to my robot son!"

The two played around with the device as the Gems stood there with worried looks. I didn't know what to think of this. Full of fear, I saw the stars. Terror was rising from within, as I felt so powerless… All I could do was looked away and tightly hold the bear I won today...


	6. Destiny

Onyx

"And… there it is!" I said, pointing to that star. "That's where homeworld's galaxy is."

"Really?" said Steven. "Who told you?"

"Lapis…" I said. "And while we're on the subject, what's a 'galaxy'?"

"Steven!" said Pearl. "What are you doing? It's past your bedtime!"

"Well, come on, Onyx," said Steven. "Let's go inside."

Steven went to bed. I actually enjoyed sleep, so we shared the bed. However, tonight, I couldn't sleep.

Steven had explained to me what had been happening while I was hiding out in the kindergarten. Apparently, Peridot had been shooting things from outer space.

After that warning from Lapis, I didn't know what to think.

I had been lying awake for hours. Before I knew it, it was morning. Steven reached over to wake me, when I interrupted him.

"I'm awake," I said, quietly. "I couldn't sleep."

I got out of bed with the bear in my arms and quietly sat on the couch. Steven went into the kitchen and started making breakfast.

Meanwhile… All I could think about was how Peridot was coming. How many Gems would she come with? It must be really bad if even Garnet was afraid about all this.

Are we going to flee… or fight?

"Hey, don't look so scared," said Steven, bringing waffles to share with me. "Whatever Peridot is coming with, we'll face it together!"

"I know…" said, "but I feel so helpless… I don't think I can do anything! I don't have control of my powers. My gem hasn't activated since you guys captured me."

"Don't worry," said Steven. "We'll know what to do."

"Yeah…" I said. "I know you will…"

Later, in the afternoon, I was outside making a sand castle. There was a lot to do in this place. It took me a few tries to get the hang of this.

"My sand empire is nearing completion!" I said.

"Hey!" Amethyst yelled abruptly, landing next to me. The wave knocked my sand castle down.

"Aw, that took me half an hour!" I whined. "Where's Steven?"

"Uh, I think he's with Greg," said Amethyst. "But, come on! That was funny!"

I sighed. Being their prisoner meant I had to put up with whatever they did.

I stood up to get more sand near the shore. Guess I should start over, I thought. Then huge sound came across from the sky. The rumbling made me fall and break the bucket I had.

"What was that?!" said Pearl. Then she gasped.

"You alright, dude?" said Amethyst.

"Yeah," I said, getting up. "I-"

My eyes widened. Up in the sky, was some sort of green hand. It was pretty far, but a feeling of dread filled my mind.

"Guys!" said a voice.

Steven came running with Greg. I was happy he was okay.

"Did you see that thing in the sky?!" said Steven.

"It's a ship," said Pearl. "We have to assume it's Peridot."

"Lapis told us she'd be coming with advanced weapons and reinforcements," said Garnet.

"It's happening…" said Greg.

"Ready the light cannons!" said Garnet.

The three cannons from the armory and one extra cannon were brought out to the beach. I sighed. Maybe things would be okay after all.

"Steven, light them up!" said Garnet.

Steven pulled out a device.

"If every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs!" said Steven.

The cannons powered on. Beams of light, in sync, shot into the air. I could've sworn I saw the silhouette of Rose Quartz. The light was incredible. However, to my horror, the ship blocked it like it was no big deal.

"... No effect," said Garnet.

Well, that was shocking and troubling. We had four of these "laser light cannons" and it didn't work. The ship just blocked it like it was nothing.

"Now what do we do?" said Steven.

"We'll have to take them head on!" said Garnet. "The whole town might be in danger."

"What?!" I said.

"It'll be okay, Onyx," Steven said, calmly. "Time for some political favors!'

As the sun began to go down, the sky didn't turn to that pretty pink color. Rather, the sky started turning green. Something really bad was going to happen, wasn't it?

I hadn't slept. Gems don't really need sleep, but I know they can still get tired. However, I felt I couldn't rest for even a second.

"Onyx!" said Garnet as she ran into the temple. "Everyone's evacuating! I want you to leave with Greg and Steven."

"But I thought Steven was going to fight with you guys!" I said.

"I know…" said Garnet. "But if homeworld ever saw his gem… who knows what they'll try. The same goes for you… You're a very important Gem. Please go with them."

"... Okay," I said.

"Onyx, one more thing," said Garnet. "I ask this not as the leader of the Crystal Gems, but as a concerned guardian. Do not just listen to whatever Steven says… but be his friend."

I nodded and Garnet escorted me out to the front where Greg's van was parked out.

"Dad!" said Steven. "That's a good idea! You should-"

Steven stopped when he saw his backpack on the ground.

"Is that… my luggage?" said Steven.

"Uh… Who wants to tell him?" said Greg.

Pearl was on the verge of crying. She looked to Amethyst.

"Hey! I'm no good with this stuff!" said Amethyst.

"Steven, I know you don't think we trust you," said Garnet. "I know more often than not, we treat you like a human child. But the truth is, we rely on you. Your voice inspires us! Binds us! Reminds us why we promised to protect the planet! You must now be that voice... for them!" She pointed Steven at the panicking townspeople. "If anything happens… You need to be there to protect them, like your mother once did. It's your destiny…"

"I won't disappoint you!" said Steven.

"I know you won't," said Garnet.

Tears came from my eyes. They really loved Steven and this world. I couldn't blame them. This world is wonderful and Steven is so kind. They were so brave. They were willing to give their lives for Steven and this planet. Where do I belong in all this…? I wondered. Could I really stand up to big threats like that?

"Thank-you for everything, Garnet…" I said.

Garnet ruffled my hair. "You'll be alright…" she said. "Now go…"

I got in the van and sat in the back seat. Steven sat in the front with Greg and we drove away.

However, I knew part of what Garnet said was a cover-up. They wanted to keep Steven safe from homeworld… because they knew… they were going to die…

We were getting further away from Beach City and from the ship, but the further we got, the more I felt it was the end of the world. With my fake bear next to me, I kept trying to calm myself down. To my dismay, I couldn't stop my hands from shaking whenever I took my hands of my thighs.

Man, I was tired… Part of me wondered if this was just some tired dream I was having.

"You want to sleep, Onyx?" said Greg.

I shook my head. "I can't…"

Steven looked concerned. Then he tried to smile.

"Maybe when Peridot gets to Earth, she'll see how nice the people are and then she won't want to hurt anyone…" said Steven.

"Just like your mother…" said Greg.

"Yeah?" said Steven.

"Yeah…" said Greg. "But these other Gems aren't like your mother. They're not like Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. They're not gonna start caring about people now… They didn't the first time they…"

"Huh?" I said. "The first time they what?"

"... I mean, it was thousands of years ago…" said Greg. "It's not like I was there…"

What happened thousands of years ago? A chilling silence filled the van. Only the sound of the engine was heard.

"... The Gems should be telling you all this stuff…" said Greg. "But, I get it. I mean they don't want you thinking of them like that."

"What?" I said.

"Like what?" said Steven. "Dad, like what?!"

"Like aliens, Steven!" Greg blurted out. "Aliens who invaded Earth!"

I gasped.

"What?!" said Steven.

"All they do is try to make up for it…" said Greg. "But… they just can't forgive themselves. You understand? Look, they were doing something awful to the planet and your planet and your mother couldn't stand it anymore. She told me that's why she had to turn on her own kind. She gave up everything just to stop what they started here and drive the invading Gems off of Earth."

"So, she saved the world!" said Steven. "That's good!"

"No such thing as a good war, kiddo…" said Greg. "Gems were destroyed… people too… In the end, your mother could only save a handful of her friends… If it weren't for her shield… Man, I don't know…"

I leaned back against the seat. I was mortified. Did Gems really… do that? Were they suppose to be... evil?

"S-Steven?" I said. "Are gems… evil?"

Steven looked away and covered his eyes.

"B-But hey!" said Greg. "Look on the bright side! We're gonna drive by that waffle place in a couple of miles."

"We have to go back!" Steven said, uncovering his face in realization. "Turn the van around!"

"No way!" said Greg. "The Gems don't want you going back!"

"I know they're just trying to protect me, but I need to protect them!" said Steven. "I have Mom's shield! They need me!"

"I need you, too!" Greg yelled.

"Dad, turn around!" Steven pleaded. "Dad!"

My eyes were wide. I was tense at this argument. Then, I actually saw Steven get angry.

"Turn the van around, PLEASE!" he yelled. And he punched into the van.

A white bag came out and Steven activated his bubble as he was thrown out of the van. Greg stopped the van and I hit my head on the back of the seat. At least I finally understood the concept of the importance of seatbelts.

Greg and I came out of the van and ran into the field. Steven was on the ground, but I think he was fine.

"Steven!" Greg and I yelled.

"Are you okay?" I said.

"Hey, Greg!" said a voice. "Is your kid okay?"

The townspeople gathered at the side of the road.

"Yeah, we're fine!" said Greg.

"Dad, please," Steven said, with tears in his eyes. "I have to go back. They don't have my shield… Do you understand?"

"... Okay, just… be careful…" said Greg. "If not… I'm gonna run fresh out family," he said, wiping Steven's tear.

"Are you sure, Steven?" I said.

"Yeah…" Steven said, nodding.

" _Do not just listen to whatever Steven says…"_ Garnet had said, " _but be his friend."_

I was scared, but… I was more worried about him. I took a deep breath.

"Well… You're not going by yourself…" I said.

Steven smiled. "Dad, stay with everyone and keep them safe," he said. "We'll figure out some way to get back to Beach City."

Then Lion caught up with us.

"Well, this'll work…" said Steven. "Let's go."

Steven got onto Lion's back and reached out his hand for me. Normally, I'd be uncomfortable riding Lion, but now was not the time for that!

I tightly hung onto Steven as he called his friend. I think her name was "Connie". He seemed frustrated when it went to voicemail.

"Hey, Connie! It's Steven!" he said. "Just seeing what you were up to… Uh, don't know if you knew, but there's some crazy stuff going on with a giant space hand and we all might die, so, uh… I guess call me back when you get this and… talk you soon. Uh, bye!" Then he hung up.

We rode across the grassy plains towards Beach City. The ship was getting closer.

"Hang on tight!" said Steven.

Lion summoned a portal. Then we rode through it. We were then near the temple. Steven and I decided to finish the journey on foot.

"Wait here!" Steven said to Lion. "If anything happens, Dad'll need a new son."

Steven grabbed my hand and we went to find the Gems. Garnet was there with a tall being. I mean, she was even taller than Garnet. The being had a bow and arrows.

"Fire!" said Garnet.

Arrows of light shot at the ship, but it had the same result. No effect. The ship started to come through the atmosphere.

"... At least Steven and Onyx are safe…" said Garnet.

"Hey, guys!" said Steven.

The being disappeared and Amethyst and Pearl came back.

I gasped. "What the-"

"You came back!" Amethyst said, happily.

"What are you doing?!" said Pearl. "Get out of here!"

"It's too late!" said Garnet. "Just stay behind us!"

The Gems turned and faced the ship. It was going to land. In fear, I pulled down my sleeve to cover my right hand and cover my gem.

The light from the ship was green, hiding everyone's colors. The ship flipped over and outstretched it's fingers on the beach. Sand was thrown into the air. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl did their best to put on a brave face.

Then she came. That Gem from the kindergarten: Peridot. She stood on top of the ship.

"That's them, alright…" said Peridot. "They're the ones that keep breaking my machines…!"

Another Gem came up from behind her. She had wild white hair, was really tall, buff, and intimidating. Her gem was on her nose.

"This is it?" she said, walking to the front of the ship.

"Jasper!" said Peridot. "They keep interfering with my work!"

Jasper sighed. "Looks like another waste of my time… Hey! Get over here!"

Jasper reached behind and pulled someone to the front. What do you know? It was a familiar face. She looked surprised to see us.

All I did was glare at her.

"Lapis…" said Steven.

"This is their base?" said Jasper.

"Yes…" said Lapis.

"You need to leave immediately!" Garnet yelled.

"Yeah, step off!" Amethyst shouted.

"This is not a Gem controlled planet!" Pearl yelled.

"Neither of you saw Rose Quartz?" said Jasper, as they lept off the ship. "Aw, what a shame… I hoped to meet her. I was looking forward to beating her into the ground!"

Steven looked frightened at her comment. Well, they're here. What were they going to do now?

"But this is all that's left of her army?" said Jasper. "Some lost, defective Pearl? A puny, overcooked runt? And this shameless display? Hmm… What are those?"

I gasped. The Gems raised their weapons.

"One of them calls itself… the 'Steven'," said Peridot.

"They're just humans!" said Lapis. "They aren't a threat at all! Th-They're not with them!"

"I know what a human is," said Jasper. "You don't need me for this. Just blast them with the ship."

"Ugh, fine…" said Pearl, getting a screen out.

The ship floated into the air and charged up an attack.

"Get out of here!" said Garnet.

I grabbed Steven's hand. However, he yanked it away.

"No!" he said.

"I won't let you risk your life!" Garnet yelled.

"But this is my home!" Steven yelled. "And you all my family!"

"Steven…" was all I could say.

His gem started glowing. Then he ran into front yelling these words.

"I'm… I'm a Crystal Gem, TOO!"

He had jumped in front of the blast at point blank.

"STEVEN!" I yelled.

There was a huge sound as I looked away. Then I looked as I realized we weren't dead. Jasper looked shocked. Steven had summoned a shield big enough to protect all of us.

"That shield…" said Jasper. "That symbol!"

The shield disappeared and Steven fell onto the ground. I ran quickly ran over to him.

"Steven, are you okay?" I said.

"You!" said Jasper. "You have the power of Rose Quartz!"

This was trouble. Rose Quartz had led a rebellion. Steven had her power now. What were they going to do?!  
"Now do you believe I need an escort?!" said Peridot.

"Fire barrage!" Jasper ordered. "Widespread!"

Peridot swiped at her screen from left to right. The ship fired again right at Steven and I. In a huge gasp, I raised my right hand into the air and my gem started glowing. I parted the ray from harming us in two directions.

I stared at my hand in disbelief at what I just did. Jasper was shocked though… and a little pleased.

"... I knew it!" said Jasper. "Rose! Why do you look like that?! Why are you so weak?"

"Don't hurt them!" Lapis yelled.

"You knew about this!" said Jasper.

"It was irrelevant to the mission!" said Lapis.

"Forget about the mission!" said Jasper.

"What?!" said Peridot.

"Yellow Diamond needs to see Onyx and this… thing!" said Jasper.

I ran in front of Steven and spread out my arms.

"Never!" I yelled.

Garnet then came from behind and attacked Jasper. The wave sent us flying back.

"Run!" Garnet yelled.

Jasper got out some sort of device. The two ran at each other and Jasper zapped Garnet with it. Garnet began to fall backwards, and to my horrifying surprise, she started to fall apart!

Amethyst gasped. Pearl could only let out a small shriek. Garnet disappeared in dust and two gems fell to the ground.

Tears came from my eyes. "GARNET!" I screamed.

Jasper walked up to Steven now that he didn't have someone to defend him.

"I was there, you know…" said Jasper. "At the first war for this garbage planet! I fought against your armies! I respected your tactics… But this…"

All Steven could do was stare at Jasper. He was shivering in fear as Jasper grabbed him by his shirt.

"This is sick!" said Jasper.

"Steven!" I yelled.

"Unhand him!" Pearl yelled as she ran towards Jasper with Amethyst by her side.

"I don't get what you're planning, Rose… but look!" said Jasper. "You Onyx is mine now… You base is taken… Your armies are ruined… You… have failed!"

Jasper knocked Steven out and dropped him onto the ground.

"Steven!" I yelled.

Pearl and Amethyst ran past me and tried to save him! They were knocked out almost immediately by Jasper.

All I could do was turn and run. Then Jasper grabbed my hand and lifted my little self off the ground as I let out a small scream.

"Finally found you!" said Jasper. "The Diamonds will be happy to have their Gem back."

"Wh-What?!" I said.

"Such a shame you were stuck here…." said Jasper. "I knew entrusting you in the hands of Lapis was a terrible idea. You're lucky your valuable, or I would've beaten you into the ground!"

"How a-am I valuable?!" I said.

"You're dangerous!" said Jasper. "That's all there is to it."

"What?!" I said. "N-No! I'm not-"

"Quiet you!" Jasper yelled. "You're going back to your Diamond! Don't worry, once we get back to homeworld, you be the deadly Gem you were always meant to be…"

"Garnet!" I yelled. "Amethyst! Pearl! STEVEN!"

All I could do was kick and scream as I was dragged onto the ship...


	7. A Crystal Gem

Onyx

"Ah, Jasper made a smart choice for once…" said Peridot. "Don't worry. Once we get you back, you'll feel right at home. Now, sit quietly while I work… And don't touch anything!"

I think I was in some sort of control room. Jasper and Peridot took Steven, Pearl and Amethyst somewhere else. What about Garnet? Was she… dead?

" _Once we get back to homeworld, you'll be the deadly Gem you were always meant to be…"_ Jasper had said.

My knees were pulled up to my chest as I sat on the ground. I was terrified. Was I really… deadly? Was I supposed to be… evil?

" _Aliens, Steven!"_ Greg had said. " _Aliens who invaded Earth!"_

What was I? How… How was I going to save Steven? The memory of what happened to Garnet flashed through my mind. I remembered seeing her terrified face as she fell. That image nearly made me cry. Garnet had been the only one other than Steven who had been so nice to me… and now she's gone…

My thoughts were put on hold when Jasper came. She looked at me and then went to Peridot.

"We're heading to homeworld right away," said Jasper.

"What?!" said Peridot.

Jasper walked up to me. I looked up in a terrified gaze.

"Come on!" said Jasper. "I'm showing you around the ship."

I stumbled to my feet. Jasper grabbed my right hand, not caring that I was uncomfortable with her touching my gem, and dragged me along with her. As we walked out, Peridot followed us. In the distance I heard a lovely singing voice. As we went down the halls, I saw a lot of empty spaces with yellow fields.

"We can't leave yet!" said Peridot.

We stopped by a cell. Inside was a blue Gem. She had light blue hair that covered the top half of her face and a fancy dress. She was the one who was singing.

"The whole point of coming here was to check on the Cluster!" said Peridot.

Jasper punched the wall. The sound of it made me jump.

"Stop singing!" Jasper harshly shouted at the blue Gem. She turned to Peridot. "Rose Quartz and the Onyx take priority. Get back to the bridge and set a course for homeworld!"

Peridot frowned in annoyance. She did as she was told, however, and went back the way she came.

"'Go to Earth', they said," said Peridot. "'It'll be easy', they said…"

Jasper and I continued walking. I looked at the blue Gem who was staring at me as we left the room. She looked sad.

"SAPPHIRE!" I heard from a shout.

Jasper pulled me along rapidly. Her footsteps were loud, which reflected her brute personality.

Were there… other Gems on this ship? As we entered the next room, Jasper got mad.

"C'mon!" said a familiar voice. "Let's go find the others!"

"YOU!" Jasper shouted.

I heard two pairs of footsteps come to a halt. Jasper let me go and pushed me back.

"Wait here!" she ordered.

To my shock, Steven was there with a red Gem. Why was there a bruise on Steven's eye? I could only assume it was because of Jasper.

My hands were shaking. What was I going to do?!  
"Jasper!" Steven said in horror.

The two started backing away. Jasper smiled coldly at them.

"To think that the Legendary Rose Quartz is now reduced to this…" said Jasper. "How pathetic!"

Jasper started walking towards them. She was going to hurt him again. Memories of how I was told how evil Gems were filled my mind. I couldn't… No! I won't let her hurt Steven!

I lunged forward and grabbed Jasper's arm. Steven and the other Gem gasped.

"Let go!" Jasper yelled.

To my surprise, I was actually holding her back. Anger built up within.

"Yellow Diamond won't be happy to hear about this back on homeworld!" Jasper yelled.

"Then I'm not going!" I yelled. "I won't let you hurt him anymore!"

I started to pull.

"I… I'm a CRYSTAL GEM!" I shouted. And I threw Jasper over myself. She slammed into the wall headfirst and fell to the ground, motionless. I took a step back in disbelief of my own strength.

"Onyx!" Steven yelled as he and red Gem ran up to me.

"Steven, are you okay?!" I said, with my hands still shaking.

"Yeah…" said Steven. "I'm fine."

Steven was smiling. Was it something I said?

"Let's go!" said the red Gem. "We have to find Sapphire!"

"Who's Sapphire?" I said. "Is she your friend?"

"She's all alone! I need to find her!" The red Gem said in panic.

"Okay!" I said. "Um…"

"Ruby!" said the red Gem.

"Right!" I said. "Let's go before Jasper wakes up."

We ran down the halls. I heard that singing again. There was one room that was just a long hallway, but there was one cell at the end of it. Lapis was there, surprised to see us.

"Oh, it's just you…" Ruby grumbled.

"Lapis, I can get you out!" Steven said, holding out his hand.

"Stop!" Lapis yelled.

"No, it's okay!" said Steven. "I can-"

"No!" said Lapis. "I don't want your help. Things are already bad enough as it is! I've already caused too much trouble… Once we get back to homeworld, they're going to decide what to do with us."

I finally brought myself to look Lapis in the eye. My mind was blank.

"Lapis…" was all I could say.

"O-Onyx…" said Lapis. "Please… I didn't mean to-"

"Lapis, I'm not mad, because you left me behind!" I said. "I'm mad at you because you lied to me! Did all that time we spent back during the war mean nothing?!"

"... I was suppose to protect you," said Lapis, "not spend time with you."

I stopped. No matter what I said to her, it would just end up hurting me. I really didn't think she could justify her actions, anyway. She revealed the location of the Crystal Gems and if we didn't hurry, we'd be taken back to homeworld.

"Onyx, just listen," said Lapis. "Whatever you're doing, just stop! If we do everything they say, they may go easy on us!"

How could Lapis think that way. They tried to kill us with the ship… twice. They hurt Steven and took everyone prisoner.

"... You're stupid," I then said.

Lapis looked at me in shock. Even Steven was surprised, but I didn't care anymore…. Screw homeworld!

"Good-bye…" I said. And I walked away.

"I don't have time for this!" said Ruby. She ran up and yanked me along with her.

Down another hall, I saw a window. Were we in space? I could see all the clouds over Earth. So, that's what Earth looks like? It's beautiful… No wonder the Crystal Gems wanted to protect it.

"Sapphire!" Ruby shouted.

We kept going and I saw what seem to be an open space. On the other side was that blue Gem from earlier. She was with Steven.

"Ruby!" she said.

The two ran over to each other into a loving embrace. So that was Sapphire. Steven and I came up to one another.

"What did you say to Lapis?" I said.

"I said I'd come back for her," said Steven.

"Did they hurt you?" said Ruby.

"No, no!" said Sapphire. "I'm okay! Did they hurt you?"

"Who cares?!" Ruby said, with tears in her eyes.

"I do!" said Sapphire.

Sapphire kissed Ruby. I didn't know what that meant at the time. Then Ruby picked her up and the two started laughing as she twirled her around. They shined into a light and their voices became one. It was that familiar voice…

Then, from the light, Garnet emerged and landed on her feet with a smile.

"Steven! Onyx! Thank-you!" she exclaimed.

I jumped back. What did I just see?!

"Uhh?! Wha?!" I got out.

"Garnet!" Steven exclaimed. "You're a fusion?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" said Garnet. "We didn't want you meeting us here like this."

"Well… Did we make a good first impression?" said Steven.

"Oh, Steven…" said Garnet. "We already love you…"

"Where is she?!" yelled a harsh voice.

"It's Jasper!" Said Garnet. "Steven! Onyx! Find the others and get to the control bridge."

"But we don't know where they are!" said Steven.

Garnet kissed Steven on the forehead. A smile appeared on his face.

"Future vision…" he said. "Wait, are you gonna be able to beat her on your own?"

"It's okay, Steven…" said Garnet. "I'm never alone…"

Steven nodded. I was too dazed to say anything. Steven grabbed my hand and pulled me away to find the others.

We found Pearl and Amethyst in separate cells next to each other.

"Steven!" Pearl said in terror. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Steven.

Steven walked over the Amethyst and held out his hand. Apparently, he was immune to the field. He created a space to let Amethyst out.

"Way to go, Steven!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"Come on!" said Pearl, as Steven let her out. "We have to stop Jasper and Peridot!"

"Garnet told us to get to the bridge," I said. "Peridot's driving the ship!"

Everyone followed behind me to the bridge. Peridot was at the controls when she heard the Gems and I come in.

"What are you doing?!" said Peridot.

"Change of plans, Peridot!" I said.

Peridot got out a destablizer. Steven ran over and grabbed it. His human half made him immune to the device. Steven got the device away from Peridot and Amethyst tied up Peridot with her whip. Pearl ran to the controls.

"Don't touch that!" Said Peridot. "You clods don't know what you're doing!"

"You got this, Pearl!" said Amethyst.

"Okay, ship!" said Pearl. "Turn us around!"

Pearl's hand went into the controls. It seems to be a weird sensation for her. Then the entire ship shook and we fell on the ground. Peridot escaped Amethyst's grip and pressed some button that let her escape through an escape pod. I looked out the window and we were heading towards the earth.

The doors swung open and Garnet came in. She had a few scratches and bruises, but looked okay.

"Garnet!" we all said.

"This ship is going down!" said Garnet.

"What about Lapis?" said Steven.

"There's no time!" said Garnet.

Steven had everyone gather around and he summoned his bubble. I closed my eyes. I could only imagine what could happen to us. After several loud noises, I opened my eyes and saw that we were all safe. Lion was waiting for us.

The ship was in pieces and green fire was here and there. Steven deactivated his bubble.

"Nice one!" said Garnet.

"Oh my gosh!" Steven exclaimed. "I can't believe you're a fusion all the time!"

"You guys met Ruby and Sapphire?!" said Amethyst.

"Yeah…" I said, still confused about that.

"On no!" said Pearl. "We were going to introduce you. Garnet, your plan…"

"Well, we were waiting for your birthday, Steven…" said Garnet.

"We can still do it!" said Steven. "I'll just pretend I didn't know!"

Amethyst started laughing, but then Jasper emerged from the rubble. She was covered in scratches and bruises. She stumbled out of the wrecked parts of the ship and fell on her knees.

We stood up right away. We'll fight for this planet no matter what!

"Don't think you've won…" Jasper muttered. "You only beat me… 'cause you're a fusion! If I had someone to fuse with, I'd-"

Lapis came out of the rubble and fell onto the ground. She saw Jasper tried to fly away, but she grabbed her.

"C'mere, brat!" Jasper yelled. "Aw, don't fly away so soon…"

"Lapis!" Steven yelled, lunging forward as the Gems stopped him.

"Lapis, listen!" said Jasper. "Fuse with me!"

"What?!" said Lapis.

"How long did they keep you trapped here on this miserable hunk of rock!" said Jasper. She dropped Lapis onto the ground. "These Gems… their traitors to their homeworld! They kept you prisoner! They used you! This is your chance to get revenge!"

Lapis looked at us. More importantly, she was looking at Steven and I.

"Come on…" Jasper went on. "Just say 'yes'..."

"Lapis, don't do it…" said Steven.

I didn't believe Lapis would make the right decision, but I looked at her anyway. She looked at us and a look of determination filled her eyes. Looking at Jasper, she held out her hand and slowly nodded. Jasper smiled evilly and grabbed her hand.

I looked away. I knew it…

"Nooooo!" Steven yelled.

Lapis and Jasper danced and they fused. The light was huge. A fusion that was probably even bigger than a building appeared before us. She was green and had white hair, with four eyes. She had four legs and two hands.

Everyone… even Garnet… were terrified.

Everything went silent around me. Was this the end? Memories filled my mind. The good ones… the bad ones… Steven, Garnet and Lapis were at the center of it all. It wasn't until then, I realized my gem had started glowing. I had cherished all the good memories I shared with them… and I wasn't going to let it end now!

Steven and the other stepped back. Black sharp crystals began to rise from the ground around me. The fusion walked toward us as I raised my right hand into the air. The sharp crystals did so too. Right before the first blow was thrown all the crystals joined together and blocked the attack. I swipe to the side and the crystals fell to the ground around me. The Gems backed away in shock.

"Everyone!" I yelled. "Get away! Right now!"

"Onyx, no!" Garnet yelled.

Malachite threw a punch at me and I somehow caught it.

"You think you can stop me?!" said the fusion. "I am Malachite!" She swatted me into the air with her other hand. Then she she threw me into the ground. My body was in pain and I couldn't move.

"Onyx!" I heard Steven yell.

"Malachite walked towards me. A tear came down from my eye… I thought I could at least hold off Malachite so they could escape.

"Okay, Lapis…" I said, softly. "You… win…"

Malachite laughed as she summoned a hand made of water. Would this be… the last thing I would ever see...?

Then the hand turned into a chain and wrapped around her wrist. Another one came and grabbed the other. More chains of water came and bounded Malachite.

"What are you doing?!" Malachite said, with the two Gems arguing. "I'm done being everyone's prisoner! Now you're MY prisoner! And I'm never letting you GO!"

Malachite began being dragged into the ocean.

"Lapis!" Steven shouted.

"Let's stay on the miserable planet TOGETHER!" Malachite shouted. And she disappeared into the ocean, never to be seen again. I stared in confusion. What… just happened?

"Lapis…" was all I could say, as I drifted into unconsciousness.

Oh… I finally was able to fall asleep...


	8. Fear and Lament

Steven

"Yikes…" said Garnet. "They… are really bad for each other…"

"Onyx!" I yelled as I ran over to him.

Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet joined me as I went to Onyx. He was out cold and covered in bruises.

"Onyx!" I cried, shaking him. "Wake up! Please! Wake up!"

"Steven, it's okay!" said Garnet. "He's just unconscious."

My phone began to ring. I answered it and it was Connie. Then I remembered the message I left her.

"Uh… hello?" I said.

"Steven, I got your message!" said Connie. "Are you okay?! What's going on?!"

Pearl gazed out at the ocean. Lapis and Jasper were gone, but the silence was almost chilling.

"That could've gone… a lot worse…" said Pearl.

"It could've gone a lot better, too…" said Garnet, picking up Onyx and lifting him over her shoulder.

"Steven?" said Connie. "What happened?!"

"We WON!" Amethyst exclaimed, hugging me and spinning me around.

"Is that… Amethyst?" said Connie. "What's going on?" she said, as Lion nudged me. "You said there's some kind of giant space hand and you all might die?!"

"Connie!" I finally said. "You're not gonna believe what happened! Where do I even start?! It's been a madhouse over here!"

"Amethyst, that's enough celebrating!" Pearl yelled as Amethyst hugged her tightly.

Dad's van came by the beach.

"Steven!" Dad shouted.

"Dad!" I exclaimed. "Connie, I have to go! I promise I'll call you back!"

I hung up and ran to my Dad. He embraced me really tight. I knew how worried he was, though.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're okay!" said Dad. "I saw the spaceship start to leave and then it crashed, so I came back and… Ugh, your eye… But you're okay! I guess those jerks were no match for the Crystal Gems!"

"No way! They were super strong!" I said.

"But you were able to beat them back?" said Dad.

"No!" I said. "They totally stomped us! This warrior, Jasper, was super beefy and knocked me unconscious. Then they abducted me onto the ship, because they wanted to take me away forever. And then we crashed the ship and I almost died!"

A grave look over worry grew across Dad's face.

"What do they want with you?!" said Dad.

"They think I'm Mom…" I said. "They wanted to take Onyx away, too…"

"A-Are more homeworld Gems gonna come after you?!" said Dad.

"I… uh… I don't know," I said. "Maybe?"

"Steven, I'm supportive and very proud of you," Dad said a little panicked, "and I'll be right back."

Dad rushed into his van and slammed the door shut. He scrambled around for music and put a CD in the radio and loud music started playing.

"Wrong one!" He yelled. "Eject! Stop!" He leaned back on the seat trying to regain his composure.

My phone rang again. It was Connie. After seeing how Dad reacted… What… What was I going to say to her?

 _Later…_

We were back at the temple. I had Garnet let Onyx rest on my bed. It was the next morning now and Onyx still hadn't woken up yet. I tried to wake him up every hour, but he was unresponsive.

"How's he doing, Steven?" said Garnet.

"He's still out," I said, disappointingly. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"His gem's not cracked, so he should be fine," said Garnet.

"But it's like he can't hear us," I said.

"Just give him time," said Garnet. "I'm sure he'll come out of it."

I kept looking outside. People might start coming back soon. Was the town damaged? Then I looked at my phone. Every time Connie called me, it killed me a little not answering, but I was so worried about how she would react to what happened.

"Steven, if you want to check on the town, go ahead," said Garnet.

"But what about Onyx?" I said.

"Don't worry," said Garnet. "I'll watch him for. I'll let you know how he's doing when you get back. Off you go!"

"Thanks, Garnet…" I said.

I walked out of the temple and went towards the town. Phone in hand, I kept rehearsing on what I what to say to Connie. She was still trying to call me.

"Now, Connie, please don't freak out, but a giant laser hand tried to steal me into space," I said. "But it didn't! It didn't!" I said, as I walked towards the Big Donut. "I'm back and everything's fi-"

I tried to open the door, but… there was no door. The windows and glass door were shattered. Glass shards laid on the ground. All that damaged must've been cause by the ship.

My phone started ringing again as I walked away quickly.

"Um, Connie… Funny story!" I said. "As it turns out, there's a lot more Gems out there than we thought. And I think they wanna… kill me?"

Then I almost tripped over something. It looked like a small part of the spaceship. Looking around, I saw that there were parts of the ship everywhere.

I jumped when my phone rang again. What to say?

"Hey, Connie, that message I left you was just a dream!" I said. "Ugh… She's too smart for that…"

I went to cliffside by Beach City. The town had many scattered ship parts and the ship itself was emitting smoke where it crashed.

"Yo!" said a voice.

Ronaldo came up to join me up here.

"Oh, hey Ronaldo…" I said.

"Didn't you hear?" said Ronaldo. "Mayor Dewey's calling everyone back into the city. We can go home now…"

Ronaldo looked at me. He could tell I was troubled.

"Oh! I see…" he said. "You came up here to prude too!"

"Prude?" I said.

"Yes, Steven…" said Ronaldo. "That's just what people like us do… Suffer quietly… Shouldering the knowledge no one else can bear… As an officianado of the weird, yourself, you've probably noticed that ordinary people fear the cold-blooded anchor of the truth. The abyss is no Sunday swan-ride."

"I know!" I said. "My Dad flipped out when I told him!"

"Sounds typical…" said Ronaldo. "But it's a good reminder… This is no easy path we've chosen here. There are… sacrifices... Look at them all down there, Steven… It's our duty to let those simple people live out their simple lives without ever knowing the burden of being friends with us…"

"At least we can be there for each other…" I said.

Ronaldo gasped. "Is that giant hand from the sky sitting right in the middle of the beach?! I gotta get some of this for my blog!"

Ronaldo ran off. I was left alone, taking in what Ronaldo just told me. I realized it now. Life was precious. That meant Connie was precious, too. I had to protect her no matter what. Even if it meant… making sacrifices…

Onyx

I felt so warm… and comfortable… Wait, what?!

Forcing my eyes open, I saw I was at the temple on Steven's bed. My entire body was sore.

 _What… happened?_ I thought to myself in my foggy mind.

Then it came to me as images flashed through my mind.

"Lapis…" I said, with my tired voice.

"Onyx!" said voice.

My eyes widened as shifted I my head towards the voice. Garnet came over to my side.

"Ruby!" I said, jolting up. "Er, Sapphire! I mean… Garnet!"

I felt a little dizzy. I could barely think straight.

"Relax, Onyx," said Garnet. "You've been through a whole lot."

"Wha?" I said, looking around with unfocused eyes. "Wh-Where's Steven?"

"He went out, but he'll be back soon," said Garnet.

"G-Garnet?" I said. "Is… Is everyone okay? Did I hurt anyone?"

"No, no!" said Garnet. "We're okay! You were just trying to protect us."

"But, I didn't…" I said, recalling what happened. "I could've gotten myself killed…"

"Don't be hard on yourself…" said Garnet. "You didn't know what you were doing. Just rest for now. Steven was really worried about you. If you need anything just give a holler."

Garnet left me to rest. I was covered in bruises and exhausted. Yet… All I could think about was Lapis Lazuli. I had no idea of what Lapis did. It was like she became one with Jasper and turned into some sort of entirely new being. At last minute, she took control and trapped herself in the ocean with Jasper. Where could they be? Steven had shown me a map of Earth and I had seen Earth from space. The sea was vast. Finding them would be almost impossible.

" _The deadly Gem you were always meant to be…"_ I remembered Jasper saying.

Those words kept repeating in my mind. The worst part of it was, she could be right. Like the incident at the kindergarten and my unknown physical strength. I mean, I had lifted a giant like Jasper over my small self. I had no control over my powers and I knew I could lose control at any moment. Who know what other powers I could have that Garnet hasn't told me about.

But Lapis… Why did she do that? Why would she fuse with Jasper just to trap herself?

My eyes widened in horror. My gem was glowing again. I took deep breaths trying to stay calm. Then sharp dark crystals started rising from the ground. I covered my right hand shivering in fear as to what could happen. Was I a threat to myself and the Crystal Gems? What I did back there… I didn't have complete control… I could've someone, myself, or Steven...

In silence I thought to myself… Would they be better off if I wasn't around to hurt them?

I looked to the door and couldn't get a sense of deja vu.

 _This time, I'll go for the door…_ I thought.

Steven

When I finally got home, I decided to see how Onyx was doing. I ran up the steps to go see him.

"Hey, Onyx!" I said. "I-"

Onyx was gone. All that remained were some shattered dark crystals. I checked around the house and couldn't find him anywhere.

"Aw, come on!" Amethyst whined, as she walked in from her room with Garnet and Pearl.

"No whining!" said Garnet. "We need to start cleaning up the debris."

"Guys!" I yelled as I ran down the steps. "It's Onyx! He's gone!"

"What?!" the Gem all said.

"How did he manage to get up?" said Garnet. "He was disoriented when he woke up. We'll have to look for him. And fast!"

"Garnet's right," said Pearl. "People are already coming back into town."

Then I was reminded of the people of Beach City.

"We've gotta keep them off the beach…" I said. "If any humans got access to Gem technology, they could really hurt themselves. Maybe we should shut them out… for good."

"You know, we did once have a fence…" said Pearl. "Let's get a new one! With barbed wire!"

"This time, let's build a moat!" said Amethyst. "I can be the crocodile!"

"No," said Garnet.

"Why not?" said Amethyst.

"You always say you'll be the crocodile, but you never commit!" said Pearl.

"No fence either," said Garnet.

"Garnet!" Pearl and Amethyst said in a whine.

"Steven needs to see his father and his friends…" said Garnet.

"No, I don't!" I then said. "I can't keep clinging to the vestiges of my humanity… It's time I got serious…"

Then I jumped. My phone started ringing again.

"Steven, why is your communication device playing that song?" said Pearl.

"It's Connie… trying to call me…" I said, "but I can't face her anymore…"

"So… you're just going to ignore her forever?" said Pearl.

"It's the responsible thing to do…" I said, trying to stay strong.

"It's gonna be hard because she's coming up the steps right now…" Amethyst said, looking out the window.

"What?!" I said.

Pearl got the door and talked to Connie.

"Oh… hello… Connie," said Pearl. "As I snuck out the window.

Pearl kept her distracted as I made my getaway. I ran onto the beach and it was getting a bit cloudy.

"Steven!" said a voice.

I began running faster. Connie had seen me!  
"Steven!" Connie yelled.

I ran to the ship debris and hid behind a giant part. I then sat down, out of breath.

"Steven?" said Connie. "Steven? Are you in trouble? Is something wrong? Did… I do something wrong?! Why are you avoiding me?"

My phone started ringing again and I quickly hit ignore. There was a pause of silence.

"Steven, I know you're here!" said Connie. "Why are you hiding from me?"

I took a deep breath. I had to protect her… no matter what. So… I sent her a text.

"'I don't wanna be friends anymore'?" Connie had read.

Connie still called me again. I sighed. I was tired of this, so I answered.

"Steven?" said Connie.

"I can't be with you anymore…" I said. "I have a destiny…"

"Say it to my face!" Connie said, angrily. "Say you don't want to be friends anymore! If you can do that… If you can do that, I'll leave you alone! And I'll just go back to having to friends! But I won't believe it unless you say it to my face!"

I hung up and went to face Connie.

 _Be strong…_ I thought to myself.

Connie was waiting for me. There was a look of determination in her eyes along with tears.

"Well?!" said Connie.

This was the hardest thing I've ever had to do… and I couldn't do it!

"I still wanna be friends!" I yelled, as I started sobbing.

Connie gasped. "Steven, your eye!" she said as put her hands on my shoulders. "What happened to you?"

"I didn't want you to worry about it…" I said, sniffling.

"I've been worried sick all day!" said Connie. "What do you think I'm doing here?!"

"I just wanted to protect you…" I said.

"Stop!" said Connie. "Just tell me everything."

Connie and I hugged and we sat by the shore. I told her everything that happened. Every single detail… Connie listened to every word very deeply.

"So… Lapis and Jasper are somewhere underwater…" said Connie.

"Yeah…" I said, "and Peridot escaped while the ship was coming down. She could be anywhere…"

"That is a lot to take in…" said Connie.

"Are you okay?" I said.

"Are YOU okay?" said Connie. "You're the one that's been through everything. The least I could do is just listen."

"I can't ask you to do that…" I said.

"I want to Steven…" said Connie. "I want to be a part of your universe."

I smiled and Connie did too. Then there was the sound of thunder.

"It looks like it's gonna rain…" I said. "Come on, let's go inside."

Connie and I headed back towards the temple. The Gems walked out when we got there.

"Hey," I said. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to look for Onyx," said Garnet.

"Oh…" I said. "How do you…"  
Then I remembered Garnet's future vision.

"Nevermind…" I said. "Where is he?"

Garnet looked up. "The lighthouse…"

We went towards the lighthouse in a hurry. It was gonna rain soon. On the way, there was a trail of small, sharp dark crystals. Onyx had to be this way. What happened to him?

When we got to the lighthouse, we came upon a shocking sight. The lighthouse was surrounded by dark crystals that rose from the ground. We couldn't get near it.

"Onyx has to be in there!" said Garnet. "Onyx! Can you hear me?! It's Garnet!"

No response.

"How are we gonna get through?" said Pearl.

Garnet got out her gauntlets and smashed some of the crystals into pieces. This provided a path for us.

"Go!" said Garnet.

I ran in first, but before the others could get through the crystals came back.

"Steven!" Pearl yelled.

"I'm okay!" I said. "I can talk to Onyx now, though!"

"Just be careful!" said Pearl.

I nodded and pressed forward. Why would Onyx go here and why was he trying to shut us out? My heart was beating rapidly as to what could be waiting upstairs.

"Onyx?" I said, my voice echoing in the lighthouse.

When I made it upstairs it was worse than it was outside. Sharp crystals were everywhere. I had to be careful to I wouldn't cut myself. Near the end of the room, was Onyx. He was curled up in a ball on the floor.

"Onyx!" I said, running over to him.

Onyx woke up and and backed into the wall still sitting. I couldn't get close to him. He was surrounded by the very crystal he was summoning.

"S-Stay back!" Onyx said, reaching out his hand for me to stop.

Then shards shot at me as Onyx looked at me horrified. I blocked them with my shield. Onyx looked terrified and on the verge of tears. He grabbed his right hand where his gem glowing on the back of it and held it close.

"I… I don't want to hurt you…" he said.

"What?" I said. "What do you mean?"

"I'm dangerous, Steven!" said Onyx.

"What?" I said. "That's ridiculous!"

"Don't you understand?!" said Onyx. "I almost killed you guys! I caused you all so much trouble. If I never freed Lapis, she would've never told homeworld your location. This is all my fault!"

"No, Onyx!" I said. "I revealed the Gems to Peridot back at the kindergarten. That's why she came here!"

I sighed. Onyx was doing what I tried to do with Connie. In reality, he was scared and confused.

"Why would you think you're dangerous?" I said.

"Because that's what I am…" said Onyx. "Jasper told me what Gems like me were really like. They are super deadly. I'm dangerous. I can now see why homeworld wanted me so bad… I could've been devastating to your rebellion. And Lapis… I still don't understand why she saved us…"

"Because…" I said. "She's our friend."

"What?" said Onyx.

"Lapis was so happy that you set her free," I said. "She and I bonded while she was still trapped in that mirror. I know what she said to you was harsh, but you have to know that she cares about us."

"You don't… really know that," said Onyx.

"If she didn't, why did she fuse with Malachite and trap herself at the bottom of the ocean?" I said.

"Because…" said Onyx. "Because…"

"See?" I said.

"But… But what about this?" said Onyx, waving around at all the crystals. "This is because of me!"

"You're not a threat, Onyx," I said. "This isn't who you are. It's how you feel. You have to come back with us. We can help you control your powers."

Onyx looked at me. Then he nodded. I smashed some of the crystals with my shield and slowly walked towards him. I hugged him as tight as I could and Onyx slowly embraced me. Then, at once all the crystals shattered into pieces and faded away. Onyx's gem had stopped glowing and I think he fell asleep.

"Steven!" said a voice.

Pearl came in with the others.

"Don't worry, guys!" I said. "He's okay…" I turned to Onyx. "I got you, Onyx. I got you…"

It started to rain as we brought Onyx back home. As soon as Garnet got Onyx inside, Dad came by and he said he was fine now. I went with him to take Connie home.

When I got back, Onyx was awake and talking with Garnet.

"Steven told us why you ran off today," said Garnet.

"I know…" said Onyx. "I'm sorry…"

"No, it's okay…" said Garnet. "Onyx… just because you were made for a set purpose, doesn't mean that's what you are suppose to be. You have to the power to choose what to do with your destiny. The truth is… we're proud of you. You saved Ruby and Steven. We wouldn't be here right now without your help. I had a talk with Amethyst and Pearl. We want you to be a Crystal Gem."

Onyx gasped. "R… Really?"

"You are your own Gem, Onyx!" said Garnet. "That's why we left homeworld: To protect the earth and to be the Gems that we want to be. Welcome to the clan…"

Onyx finally smiled. "Thank-you, Garnet…"

I was so happy for him. Onyx didn't need to go to homeworld… because he was already home...


	9. Joy Ride

Onyx

Quiet. Peaceful.

I was warm, comfortable and safe, but I was troubled.

It was a silent evening. The lights were still on and Steven hadn't come home for dinner yet. Pearl said they'd be out trying to clean up the debris.

I looked down at the star patterns on the knees of my pants. Steven had Pearl sew them in. It's official, I guess. I'm a Crystal Gem.

Despite what they said, I was so upset of the way I acted the other day. The best thing I could do was try and forget about what happened for now.

Pearl came in to get some things. I stayed quiet.

"Onyx, you're still up?" said Pearl. "You should be asleep."

"Huh?" I said. "Sorry, I was lost in thought. My bad."

Pearl left. I laid back down and slowly went to sleep. My nights had been dreamless since the invasion. How does Steven do it? How can he handle so much and still be so upbeat…? I am nothing compared to him… He's just a kid, they say. Then again, so am I… kinda. Gem wise, probably. I barely know anything about being a Gem, or a Crystal Gem for that matter.

"My calluses on my hands have calluses…" I heard as I woke up.

I sensed someone on the bed. It was probably Steven.

"Steven?" I said, sitting up. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, hey, Onyx," said Steven. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Go back to sleep."

Then I heard something hit the window.

"What was that?!" I said.

"Wait here," said Steven.

Steven went over to the window. A strange object hit it. It looked like food.

"Pizza rain…" said Steven.

"Pizza what?" I said.

Steven looked to the sky. "But no pizza clouds…" Then he looked to the ground and his eyes widened.

"I'll be right back!" said Steven.

Steven ran outside. I climbed out of bed. What the heck was going on? So, slowly, I got near the door and I heard Steven talking to someone.

"You can't hang out at night," said Steven. "Night is for dreaming."

"Night is whatever you want it to be," said a voice. "Time is an illusion."

"Aren't you done working for the day?" said another voice.

I pulled up my hood and slowly opened the door.

"Steven?" I said. "Whoa!"

I grew quiet. Two humans were standing before us.

"Oh, Onyx," said Steven. "This is Buck and Sour Cream. They're some of my friends."

"Hey…" I said, quietly.

"Hey, why don't you come with us?" said Steven.

"Really?" I said.

"Sure!" said Steven. "Is that cool with you guys?"

"Sure, why not?" said Sour Cream.

"Yeah, he seems cool enough…" said Buck.

"But first we need to deliver the rest of this pizza to Mr. Smiley," Sour Cream, said showing a half empty box of pizza.

Next thing I knew, we were in some sort of vehicle with no roof. We headed out of Beach City into the open road. The one who was driving was a human girl named Jenny.

This was the first time in a while I had gone so far without the Crystal Gems. It did remind me of my first days of a simple wanderer of this strange world.

"Whoo! Wind in your face!" said Jenny. "That's what I'm talking about!"

"Breathe deep, Steven!" said Buck. "This is the smell of freedom!"

"Freedom smells like pepperoni," said Steven.

Jenny laughed. "It's just the car."

"You know what doesn't smell like freedom?" said Sour Cream. "Fish!"

"Why fish?" said Steven.

"Uh-oh…" said Jenny. "Here we go…"

"What's a fish?" I said.

"I just don't get what's wrong with wanting to be a DJ," said Sour Cream. "But my Step-Dad was all on my case again. Ugh… I'm just like, 'I don't wanna be a fisherman! Everyone knows you can't rave in a raincoat, Step-Dad!'"

"At least he only bugs you about one thing," said Buck. "My Dad's gotta say something about everything I do, because I'm the mayor's son! And I'm like, 'You can't tell me what to do! I'm the mayor's'... wait…"

Jenny laughed out loud. "Please… You're just walking in cake with that talk. You guys don't even know what bad is until you have a little sister. I don't know why I have to spell it out that I'm the evil twin and she's the good one! Don't ask me to help you with your homework! I'm at some metal concert!"

"Family stuff is tricky…" said Steven. "A few months back, my Dad and the Gems grounded me from TV."

"That's the worst!" said Buck.

"Bummer…" said Sour Cream.

"No way!" said Jenny.

"Is that why you don't watch TV?" I said.

"Yeah…" said Steven. "And then I found out that the Gems are alien rebels and that there are other Gems out in space that want us dead, 'cause they think we're traitors… And they tried to take me hostage 'cause they think I'm my Mom. And… maybe I kinda am. I wish I could talk to Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl about it, but… I think they blame me for my Mom not being around…"

"Oh…" I said. "I had no idea you felt that way… I'm happy you at least have people you can call family… Lapis was probably the only one close to family I had… I don't know if she's friend or foe… and now she's gone…"

"Onyx…" said Steven.

Buck, Jenny, and Sour Cream were dazed. I felt a little embarrassed to have just said how I felt to bunch of strangers. Jenny turned off the radio.

"That's heavy… " said Jenny.

"But, you always seem so upbeat, Steven," said Buck. "You're a real champ!"

"Yeah, I'd turn to fishing in a heartbeat if it meant not dealing with thAT! Look at that!"

Jenny stopped the car. "What?!" she said. "What did I hit?! What is it?!"

"Glowing…" said Sour Cream, pointing into a field. A green glow was in the distance. "We gotta check it out."

"I'm down," said Buck.

"Alright!" said Jenny. "Hold on!"

Jenny turned the car and went off the road into the field of tall plants.

"Hey, Steven…" I said. "Sorry I've been so depressed lately…"

"Nah, it's okay," said Steven. "This whole world is strange and new to you and you've been through a lot. We both have. But you're with us now. We're your family now."

"... I never thought of it like that…" I said, starting to smile. "Thanks, Steven…"

Some square thing was on the ground. It was huge and glowing. We decided to investigate on foot.

"That's as bright as, like, six hundred glow sticks!" said Sour Cream.

We kept walking until we got to the center. I let out a horrified gasp. At the bottom of a huge crater was Peridot's escape pod.

"S-Steven!" I said. "It's-"

"I know," said Steven. "Don't worry. I know what to do. Okay! Everybody, get back! This is a Gem machine and could be extremely dangerous."

"Check it out!" said Sour Cream.

"What are you doing?" said Steven.

Sour Cream threw a rock at the escape pod.

"Boom!" he said. And he with near it with the others. I shrugged and followed them.

"Whoa, stop!" Steven yelled. "Peridot might still be in there!"

"Peri-what?" said Buck.

"This biz is empty!" said Jenny, examining the pod.

"Heh-heh… It's looks so busted!" said Buck.

Steven came down and joined us. He looked panicked.

"You need to get away from there!" said Steven.

"You need to relax!" said Jenny. "It's not doing anything!"

"It's not just the pod!" said Steven. "This means Peridot is just… out there somewhere, trying to hurt the earth!"

"Not cool!" said Buck. "Earth forever!" And he kicked the escape pod.

"Here come the rocks!" said Sour Cream. And he threw the stones onto the escape pod. These humans were kinda funny.

"Steven, come take a selfie with me and this thing," said Jenny, pulling out a device.

"What's a… 'selfie'?" I said.

Jenny laughed. "Oh, it's a-"

"No! Jenny! I'm serious!" said Steven.

"So am I!" said Jenny. "Sour Cream! What about you?"

"Sure," said Sour Cream. "I'm down for whatever."

"Onyx?" said Jenny.

"Sure!" I said. "I wanna see what it's like."

"Buck?" said Jenny.

"Nah…" said Buck. "I like to just experience the moment for what it is sometimes… Plus, the lighting is weird…"

"Ugh, okay," said Jenny. "Steven, last call. I got funny stickers!"

Turns out, Jenny just wanted to take pictures of us with herself in it. Steven eventually calmed down and joined in. So did Buck. Devices that could capture your image? What other secrets could this planet hold?

"Ah! These are so good!" Jenny exclaimed. "You guys look great! But stay right there. I'm gonna take one more-" Then she gasped. "Steven! Get in it!"

"Wh-What?" said Steven.

"Uh, I dunno…" I said.

"Just for a second!" said Jenny. "One picture!"

Steven got near the escape pod.

"Wait!" I said. "I don't think-"

"I'll be fine," said Steven.

Steven climbed into the escape pod. Jenny readied her device. She took a few photos and then the pod started activating. Lights came on and there were some strange screens.

"Oh my gosh!" Jenny exclaimed. "Steven! Wha?! This is so cool!"

Steven moved his hands and the pod moved forward and out of the crater.

"Steven!" I yelled.

I ran out and the others followed me.

"Steven!" said Jenny. "How are you doing that?!"

Steven gasped. "I think it listens to what my hands do!"

"We should tell Pearl…" I said.

"Yeah, I really shouldn't be playing with this," said Steven. "We should take this back to the temple immediately!"

"No way!" said Jenny. "You just got it working!"

"Come on, Steven!" said Buck. "Aren't you your own mom? You can do whatever you want!"

"Yeah, you gotta do some donuts in that thing!" said Sour Cream.

"At least a dozen," said Buck. "Baker's dozen."

"Seriously…" said Jenny. "You guys have been under a lot of pressure. Don't you think you deserve to have a little fun?"

So, Steven drove the escape pod around. At one point, he let all of us ride on top. Then I rode in the front with Jenny as she raced against Steven. It was a lot more exhilarating riding in the front.

It was super late, but I didn't care. A long time had passed since I've seen the night sky at this time. For once, I looked up and DIDN'T think about homeworld. Steven looked so happy to see me having fun.

"You really got the hang of that thing, huh?" said Jenny.

"Yeah!" said Steven. "It always hooks to the left! I should really get it back to the Gems, though…"

"Nooo…" the humans said.

"Right after I jump that haystack!" said Steven.

"Yeah! Do it!" The humans exclaimed.

We all cheered as Steven jumped the pile of hay.

"I'm okay!" said Steven. "It's actually not so bad if you just give it a little-"

Steven had been tappening a corner of the escape pod. Suddenly, the window in which Steven had entered was closed by a dark window. The escape pod began to rise into the air and a shock wave knocked us to the ground.

"S-Steven?!" I yelled.

The humans and I screamed as the escape pod shot beams into the ground and exploded.

"S-Stay behind me!" I yelled in terror.

Something shot out from the top of the pod. It soared into the sky and a huge light in the shape of a strange symbol appeared in the sky.

We ran away as more beams were shot at us. I assumed Steven had no control of it, because it was zooming all over the place.

"Steven!" Jenny yelled. "What's going on?!"

"Onyx?!" said a voice.

I turned around and saw the Crystal Gems.

"I knew it!" said Pearl. "That flare led us right to the escape pod!"

"What's going on here?!" said Amethyst.

"Help us!" the humans shouted.

"We'll save you, humans!" said Pearl, throwing her spear.

I gasped. The spear penetrated the escape pod. I could only pray that it missed Steven.

"W-Wait!" I said.

"I can't believe it!" said Pearl. "Peridot's still inside!"

"She's probably weak from the landing!" said Garnet. "Don't hold back!"

"Got it!" said Amethyst.

Pearl threw another spear and Amethyst grabbed the escape pod with her with her whip.

"You've got a lot of nerve taking refuge here, of all places!" Garnet said, grabbing the whip and pulling the escape pod towards herself.

"Garnet!" I yelled.

"But I don't know where you get off attacking defenseless humans in your deadbeat escape pod!" said Garnet.

"Garnet!" I yelled.

"And if you think you're safe here, well I got news for you…" said Garnet. "You… lost!" She pulled out one of her gauntlets. "Now…"

"Garnet!" I shouted.

"Stay off my planet!" Garnet yelled.

"GARNET!" I screamed, lunging forward.

Running at top speed, I jumped towards Garnet as she began to throw a punch. I charged into her and we fell to the ground. Garnet still had the whip in her grasp, so the escape pod fell too.

I stood up out of breath. My hands were shaking.

"S-Steven's in there…" I said.

It was hard to see, but if we looked closely, we could see Steven through the window. He was frightened and was looking away as if he was about to take a hit.

Garnet stood up in shock. She grabbed the escape pod and cracked it in half with her knee. Steven was fine. He was just covered in some weird substance.

"Steven!" we all said.

"Are you okay?!" I said.

"Yeah…" Steven said, standing up.

"Gross…" I said, wiping the stuff in his hair.

"What were you doing?!" Amethyst said in shock.

"You two found Peridot's escape pod and didn't come get us immediately?!" said Pearl.

"Dude, we almost wrecked you!" said Amethyst.

"Steven, Onyx, this is unacceptable!" said Garnet. "I'm very disappointed in you both."

I frowned. This was my new family now… and I already made them upset.

Steven sighed. "You're right…"

"Hey!" said Jenny. "Cut 'em some slack!"

"It's not their fault!" said Buck.

"Just let him be a DJ!" said Sour Cream.

"Wha?" said Pearl.

"We just wanted them to have some fun!" said Sour Cream. "I don't really know what's going on here, but it sounds like Steven and Onyx got a lot on their minds!"

"I'm sure whatever they're doing is important," said Jenny, "but everyone needs a break once in awhile!"

"They're just kids!" said Buck.

"Oh… Maybe we have been a little hard on them…" said Pearl.

"They did just break out of space jail…" said Amethyst.

"Steven…" said Garnet. "... You're ungrounded from TV!"

Steven was so happy. And so was I. We joined the humans and took selfies deep into the night.

I may never see homeworld, but I can at least enjoy the pleasures of Earth...


	10. Skills of the Sword

Onyx

"Okay, Onyx," said Steven, turning the page. "What's this?"

"Uh… it's a… I know it!" I said. "A giraffe?!"

"Yeah!" said Steven. "Good job!"

Steven had been teaching me things about Earth. We were reviewing creatures and later we would do this thing called "math".

"And this?" said Steven, showing me the next creature.

"A… t… tig-ar…" I said.

"Well, it's pronounced 'tiger', but I'll give you that one," said Steven. "Seven out of ten! Good job, Onyx."

"Thanks, Steven," I said.

"Wait here," said Steven. "I'll go get the math sheet I made."

Steven ran inside. I leaned back on the seat and took in the sunset. Earth had the most lovely sky at this time.

Garnet then came out with Pearl.

"Hello, Onyx," said Garnet. "Steven told me the lessons are going well."

"Yeah," I said. "Steven was just teaching me about animals. Did you… need me for something?"

"Yes," said Garnet. "Now that you're a Crystal Gem, you have to help us on missions. One of which is protecting Steven. We do understand that you are a valuable Gem and we'll protect you, too, but you need to learn how to control your powers."

I frowned. Tense, I tightened my grip on my thigh. I had JUST forgotten about the fact of me being a potential threat.

"I dunno," I said. "My gem hasn't activated since the incident."

"Hmm… Your powers seem to only activate during extreme emotion or when you're in some sort of danger," said Pearl. "Similar to when Steven first started out…"

"So… what do I do?" I said.

"Don't worry," said Garnet. "We'll help you figure out how to control your powers."

"Yeah…" I said. "Thanks…"

I didn't know why, but somehow Garnet made me feel a little more braver. My eyes widened as my gem suddenly started glowing. I almost fell into panic.

"Ah! G-Guys?!" I said.

"It's okay," said Garnet. "Just stay calm and concentrate. Try to summon a weapon."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The power coursed through me slowly. I heard the two gasp.

"Oh, Onyx…" said Pearl. "It's a sword."

I opened my eyes and saw a sword before me, shining in a bright light. The blade was dark and pure black and the hand was gray.

"My weapon…" I said.

I reached out but the blade disappeared.

"Well, that was a good first attempt," said Garnet.

I stared at my gem. It had stopped glowing.

"Whoa…" said a voice.

Steven had come back outside.

"You figured out how to summon a sword?!" said Steven.

"Well, not really…" I said.

"Pearl!" said Steven. "You should teach Onyx how to swordfight!"

"What?!" Pearl and I said.

"I don't know…" Pearl said, looking away.

Things were still awkward between us. We don't really hang out. Pearl usually ignores me, and all I do is back sass her when we have to talk. All this because we couldn't talk about "that incident"...

"Come on, Pearl!" said Steven. "Don't you want Onyx to know how to fight? That way he can protect us…. Protect me! Protect the Earth!"

"...Oh, alright…" said Pearl. "But Onyx, as your teacher, you must do exactly as I say. We will start tomorrow at dawn!"

I nodded. Pearl then went back inside.

"You'll do fine…" said Garnet. And she went back inside.

"Why did you do that?!" I said.

"Pearl's really good at swordfighting!" said Steven.

"Um, did you forget why Pearl and I don't really talk?" I said.

"No…" said Steven. "But this could be a good opportunity to help you two get along. C'mon! Just give it a chance."

I sighed. "Alright..."

"Great!" said Steven. "Anyway, here's the math sheet I made."

I looked at the paper. "Aw, not division…"

 _The next morning…_

"Onyx…" said a voice. "Onyx, wake up…"

I opened my eyes and saw Pearl. It was still pretty dark outside.

"Pearl?" I said. "What are you doing?"

"I said we'd start training at dawn," said Pearl.

"It's like five in the morning!" I said.

"What did I say yesterday?" said Pearl. "And besides, you're a Gem. You don't really need sleep."

"Still feels nice though…" I said, getting up.

Pearl led me to the warp pad and we went to an entirely new place. I didn't think we were even on the ground anymore. There was a big open space for practicing. It looked ancient.

"This is an ancient sky arena," said Pearl, "where some of the first battles for Earth took place. We should get started with the basics. You can use this until you can summon a weapon properly."

Pearl handed me a sword. The handle was simple and the blade was an average size. Pearl pulled out her sword. The blade was long and sparkled in the sunrise.

I back away a little. I think that was the same blade that once destroyed me. Pearl rolled her eyes at my slight fear, so I glared.

A light came from Pearl's gem and holo-graphic version of herself appeared.

"To begin, this holo-Pearl will be your opponent," said Pearl.

"Level Zero… Beginner Set!" said the holo-Pearl.

Pearl gave the holo-Pearl her sword and then she walked over to me. She held my right hand and I grit my teeth. She had put her hand right over my gem, but I decided to suck it up and let her teach me.

"Okay," said Pearl. "We'll start with some basic defense. It all begins with your stance."

The holo-Pearl swung at us. With Pearl's help, I blocked it.

"Always keep you eye on your opponent," said Pearl. "That's one of the most important rules of combat. Now, try and block the next few attacks. They should be easy, so you'll be fine."

Pearl backed away and I took on the holo-Pearl myself. It swung slowly and steadily. To the left and to the right, up and then repeated.

"Nice rhythm," said Pearl. "But remember, it's not just about defense. It's about waiting for the right moment to strike."

The holo-Pearl raised its sword and I saw an opening. Before I could swing, my eyes focused on my opponent's sword and that memory came up again. I backed away as the holo-Pearl swung and missed me.

"What happened?!" said Pearl. "You had a good opening."

Pearl looked at me. Did she know what I thought about? Then she couldn't help but sigh in annoyance.

"You hesitated…" said Pearl. "Hesitating can get you killed!"

I glared at her scolding.

"So, I made a mistake!" I said. "So, what?! It's not like it was a real battle!"

"You have to know how to know how do this," said Pearl. "I learned the art of swordfighting by studying your type of Gems."

"Really?" I said.

Her gem started started glowing and I saw a projection into the past. A young Pearl looked over some rocks and saw some other Gems training. Some of them wore dark clothing like me. They had blades and were sparring with each other.

In another memory, I saw an Onyx Gem run down a dark valley and hide. Another Gem came and she defeated it. It was strange. It was almost as if that Gem vanished into the shadows there.

"Onyx Gems used their powers to hide in darkness," said Pearl. "Their presence fades whenever they are in the shadows which made them useful in stealth. There are many skills in the ways of the sword."

Pearl's memories played through the various encounters with Gems and their fights.

"You must learn to be a brave knight," said Pearl. "Everything you've been through thus far has only been the beginning."

"Huh?" I said.

"Peridot, Lapis, and Jasper are still out there…" said Pearl. "We can't let them leave now that they know that the Crystal Gems still exist. More importantly, we can't let them leave not that they know about you and Steven. If we do… then…"

Then she stopped. She walked up to me and we continued the lesson. My mind raced as to what she was talking about. What were we going to do when we found Peridot? Or Lapis and Jasper? We'd probably just bubble all of them and keep them in the temple forever. Steven might be against that for Lapis, though.

Would just bubbling them be the end of it? What if Homeworld sees that their Gems didn't come back? They could send more!

I kept practicing on the holo-Pearl. I listened to every shred of advice Pearl gave me, but every time that holo-Pearl swung at me, I could help but picture that horrid moment.

By the late afternoon, Pearl decided to call it a day. As i came back into Steven's room, I saw him playing one of his video games.

I was so exhausted. At least Steven was happy I was back.

"Hey, Onyx!" said Steven. "How'd it go?"

"I'm tired…" I said. "I kept hesitating because I kept thinking about what Pearl did."

"That's okay," said Steven. "It was your first day. Wanna play video games with me?"

I sighed. "Sure…" I said. And I sat down next to him.

"Alright!" said Steven.

"So, what're we playing?" I said.

"This is a game called 'the Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'," said Steven.

Steven began to explain to me what the game was about. Apparently, a hero named Link was chosen by deities called 'gods' to save a kingdom called 'Hyrule'. Doing this, would also be the key to finding his friends who were kidnapped by strange monsters.

"So, the first dungeon is in the forest?" I said.

"Yep," said Steven.

Steven moved his character down the old beaten path. Then my eyes widened as there was a golden wolf. It jumped at Link and the entire screen went white.

"What the-" I said.

Link woke up in an entirely different place. Then in the distance was a knight clad in old armor.

"Whoa…" I said. "What's going on with this game?"

Steven smiled. I looked to the TV again.

Link tried to hit him, but the knight struck him to the floor.

"A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage," said the knight. Well, the game ran on subtitles instead of voice acting, but hey!

"You may be destined to be the hero of legend… but your current power would disgrace the proud green of the hero's tunic you wear," said the knight. "You must use your courage to seek power… and find it you must. Only then will you become the hero for whom this world despairs. If you do find true courage, and you wish to save Hyrule from the horrors it now faces… Then you will be worthy to receive the secrets I hold!"

"Whoa, what's this?" I said.

"This is where you can learn a hidden skill," said Steven.

Steven took his character and was taught a move the game called, "Ending Blow." Link struck down the knight in practice, leaped through the air and finished him. I think that knight was undead so he stood back up unscathed.

"A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage…"

Those words repeated in my mind as I gazed at the sword Pearl had lent to me. I should probably know better than to take advice from a video game, but somehow I found those words inspiring...

So the next day, Pearl took me out for another lesson. At least it wasn't at the crack of dawn this time.

I drew my sword and came at the holo-Pearl.

"Keep your balance!" Pearl said, as I deflected the attacks. "And it's okay if you can't land a hit today, either."

I knew she was being sarcastic. She was only teaching me so I could protect Steven. She stabbed me and I almost killed her precious child all that time ago. We both had a reason to hate each other.

This anger somehow gave me strength. I pushed the holo-Pearl back. As soon as it swung at me, I ducked and went around it. Then I took a deep breath and hit the holo-Pearl from behind.

Pearl gasped.

"Match set!" said the holo-Pearl. "Challenger wins!"

"Wh-What?" said Pearl. "But yesterday…" Then she shook her head. "Well… Good job…" she said, begrudgingly.

I don't know why, but I had to show her. What am I saying? Of course I knew why! Does she really think she can keep talking to me like that?! I had to become brave… if I wanted to save the Earth from the horrors it could face… and be a better swordfighter that isn't so stuck up about their skill!

I continued to watch Steven play that video game. Soon enough, I was trying some of those "hidden skills" on the holo-Pearls. My improving skill was irritating Pearl a bit, but Garnet found it good I was making strides.

As the days went by, I'd see a new move and then somehow I would absorb how to do it. Garnet told me that my type of Gem had good instincts and natural abilities.

Today, I came to the sky arena with the sword in its holder and on my back. Pearl was waiting for me.

"Okay, Onyx," said Pearl. "Are you ready?"

I stayed silent and merely nodded.

"Level Three, Advanced Set!" said the holo-Pearl.

Hopefully, I got this right…

"Good luck," Pearl said, flatly.

The holo-Pearl walked towards me, sword in hand. I stayed still and didn't move.

"What are you doing?" said Pearl.

I slowly moved my hand to hover over the handle of my sword.

"Hurry up!" said Pearl. "Hit or you'll-"

As soon as the holo-Pearl was close enough, I pulled out my sword immediately and struck without warning. Pearl stood silent as the holo-Pearl fell onto the floor.

"Match set!" said the holo-Pearl. "Challenger wins!"

I learned this yesterday… The "Mortal Draw". There was no defense for this attack. The Mortal Draw deals death.

"Wha?" said Pearl. "H-How did you…"

"Is there more?" I said. "Or can I go back to playing Twilight Princess?"

Pearl stayed dazed. I put my sword away and started to walk back.

"H-How?" Pearl quietly said as I walked past her.

A small grin appeared on my face as kept walking. Then Pearl grabbed my shoulder.

"Wait…" she said. "I have… one more challenge for you today… Will you accept?"

"... Sure," I said.

I turned around and Pearl stepped away from me at a distance.

"... I know you've been learning things from that… 'game', as well…" said Pearl. "I know Onyx Gems excel at absorbing knowledge. Do you think this is a game? Do you think you are better than me? I've spent five thousand years perfecting the art of swordplay. Your little tricks aren't real sword moves. You're not really swordfighting!"

"Well… at least if I were you… I would brag about my own skill!" I said. "Swordplay consists of skill. That is true, but you forget another trait that which you lack, Pearl! Creativity! So the next time you think I'm not swordfighting, I am, because it's my own way of fighting!"

"I'm creative!" said Pearl. "And I'm far more wiser than you'll ever be!"

"Wise people don't stab innocent bystanders…" I said.

"You got in the way!" said Pearl.

"Lapis wasn't even attacking you!" I said.

"... Fine!" said Pearl. "You want to be a master?! Study closely!"

Pearl drew her sword and came at me at full force. Well, I knew it was it was only a matter of time before this happened.

I readied my sword and blocked the attack. Pearl kept swinging as I did my best to deflect them. She was so fast, I could barely keep up. However, I knew this. Pearl had begun to feel threatened. So, her attacks were a bit sloppy.

I had been pushed back towards the wall. Pearl swiped at me. That's when I jumped and tried to hit from above, but she ducked. As soon as I was on my feet again, I turned around and continued to block. I had to be patient and wait for the right moment.

We ran at each other and our swords clashed.

"Well… I'm impressed…" said Pearl. "You are an excellent sword fighter…"

"But you still hate me, do you?" I said.

"Yes!" said Pearl.

A nasty glare grew across my face. My gem started glowing and I pushed hard making Pearl go back. She looked surprised. Then she kicked me and I was sent flying to the ground. I rolled a bit then stopped. Raising my head, I saw my sword a few feet away. However, Pearl had already set her next attack.

"This fight is over!" said Pearl.

Pearl raised her sword and charged at me. I looked away.

"Stop!" said a voice.

There was a hard clang sound. I opened my eyes and saw Steven standing in front of me with his shield.

"Steven!" Pearl said in shock.

I sighed in relief. "How did you-"

"I told him," said Garnet, coming out of the shadows.

"Are you okay?" said Steven. "Your face! It's all scratched up!"

"I… I'm okay," I said.

Steven helped me to my feet.

"G-Garnet," said Pearl, "I was just-"

"Pearl, this is unacceptable!" said Garnet. "You should know better. Onyx is your student! What were you doing attacking each other like that!"

Pearl glared and merely crossed her arms.

"... I have nothing to say!" I said.

"Okay, that's enough," said Garnet. "Steven, take Onyx back to the temple. Pearl, stay here. We need to talk."

Steven grabbed my hand and dragged me away, but not before I grabbed my sword.

I was taken back to Steven's room. That was fine, I guess. Steven made me sit on the couch and he went and started treating my scratches with something that stung a bit.

"... I'm sorry…" I said. "You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"What?" said Steven. "No… I'm just a bit sad. I really thought learning with Pearl would help you two get along."

I was relieved to hear Steven forgive me. That very forgiving part him made feel even more guilty, though.

"All Pearl did was kinda encourage me through sarcasm…" I said. "But… she did teach me some things… She told me to always keep my eye on my opponent and sword fighting was all about waiting for the perfect moment to strike."

Steven's eyes widened. "You really have been learning, haven't you?" said Steven.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Well… I guess that's it for now," said Steven, putting the first-aid kit away. "Let's just play Twilight Princess. I've almost finished the sky level."

"Okay," I said.

The lessons stopped after that day. Pearl and I remained silent towards each other. I wondered what Garnet said to her, though.

Today, Steven, Garnet and Amethyst were out. Apparently, they spotted a monster that had been running around the temple. I stayed behind and just hung around playing Twilight Princess.

I had finally done it and gathered all four pieces of the Mirror of Twilight. Now I could finally go to the Twilight Realm and stop the evil Zant!

So then I saw the portal to the Twilight Realm. It looked so ominous.

"Some call our realm a world of shadows, but that makes it sound unpleasant…" said Midna. "The twilight there holds a serene beauty… You have seen it yourself as the sun sets on this world. Bathed in that light, all people were pure and gentle… But things changed once that foul power pervaded the world…"

"It was all our doing…" said one of the sages. "We overestimated our abilities as sages and attempted to put an end to Ganondorf's evil magic… I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive our carelessness…" The sages bowed before Midna. "O Twilight Princess."

Link seemed as surprised as I was. Midna was the Twilight Princess?! I sat there feeling a bit stupid of how obvious that was.

Garnet and Steven came back into the room with Pearl

"I knew that thing was real!" said Pearl. "When Amethyst gets back, we have to go find it. How long has it been?"

"Four hours…" said Steven.

"Four hours?!" said Pearl. "She's never taken so long… What's she doing in there?"

"I'm not sure…" said Garnet. "I was too hard on her…"

"What did-" I began. Then I was stopped when I saw Steven holding Amethyst's gem. A feeling of terror enveloped me.

"Amethyst!" I yelled.

I jumped down the stairs and ran to Steven.

"Wh-What happened?!" I said. "I-Is she-"

"Onyx, it's okay," said Garnet. "She'll be back. She's just regenerating."

I nodded. Pearl had some kind of "you should've known that" face, like I was stupid or something. Was I not allowed to be concerned for my fellow teammate?!

Suddenly, the gem started glowing.

"Oh! She's coming back!" said Steven.

Amethyst's gem floated out of Steven's hands and into the air. A light came and took form.

"Alright! Everyone be supportive!" said Steven.

Amethyst reappeared. She wore the same clothes but they were a blackish color. That, and her shoulder strap was fixed. Her white shoes and hair were the same, though.

Amethyst landed on the table and stretched a bit. Then she looked at us.

"What?" she said.

"Aw, you barely changed…" said Steven.

"Steven!" Pearl snapped.

Garnet walked up to Amethyst as she got down from the table. She looked nervous when she did.

"... It's perfect," said Garnet.

"Eh, whatev'," said Amethyst. "It's just what feels right…"

"That's why it's perfect," said Garnet.

"It is a marked improvement," said Pearl. "You've finally fixed that shoulder strap that's always bugged me!"

Steven ran in and embraced Amethyst.

"Welcome back!" he exclaimed.

"Well done, Amethyst!" Pearl said, embracing her, as well.

Steven gestured for me to join in. So I did.

"Knock it off!" Amethyst said, as Garnet joined in on the group hug. "We gotta go find the Slinker!"

"No, it's hug time!" said Steven.

"Ugh, this is so dumb!" said Amethyst. Then she smiled a bit.

After that, we went back into Amethyst's room to search for "the Slinker". Garnet told Pearl and I to act civil.

"Where do you think it went?" said Pearl.

"Do you have to talk?" I grumbled.

Pearl glared at me.

"Alright, let's split up," said Garnet, who probably sensed the growing tension. "Pearl, take Amethyst and Steven. Onyx stays with me."

We split up. Amethyst's room was huge. Piles of stuff were everywhere. If I wasn't with Garnet, I'd probably be lost. On the plus side, I was away from Pearl. I was so close to Mortal Drawing her face. What was I thinking, trying to beat her. She's a brilliant swordfighter, as much as I'd hate to admit. I could have gotten myself killed! But it was she who drew her sword at me.

I would like to get along with her, like Steven wanted… but I don't think that was gonna happen anytime soon.

"If you'd like to know about Pearl, I could tell you…" said Garnet.

"Really?" I said.

"Pearl doesn't hate you… I think…" said Garnet. "Back during the war, Pearl learned the art of swordplay by studying the Onyx Gems."

"Yeah, she told me that…" I said.

"All of it was an effort to prove herself to Rose Quartz," said Garnet. "But what you don't know is that Pearl looked up to the Onyx Gems for inspiration. That was… until she tried to prove herself to them by fighting in their ranks… But I know you're different. You're kind and caring to Steven. You may be shy, buy you warm up to others and keep an open mind."

I was confused. "What do you-"

Then a yell was heard in the distance.

"C'mon!" said Garnet. She picked me up and we jumped towards the noise. Pearl, Amethyst and Steven had found the Slinker.

"I got it!" said Amethyst, pulling out her whip and grabbing it.

"Be careful!" said Steven.

Garnet ran in to help out. Pearl got out her spear and shot at it. Then the Slinker grabbed them both and threw them aside. Pearl landed by Steven.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can hold it!" said Amethyst.

"I got it!" I said, drawing my sword.

Suddenly, the monster snatched my sword and threw it. I looked around frantically, but I couldn't see it anywhere.

"Onyx, help!" said Steven.

"My sword!" I said in panic.

I looked at my gem. Then… it came to me as I remembered Garnet encouraging me and getting rallied up when Pearl said she hated me. Why I couldn't summon my weapon… I faced the creature and ran towards it at full speed.

"A sword wields no strength… unless the hand that wields it… has COURAGE!" I yelled leaping into the air as the monster struck at Steven and Pearl. A light shined, blinding me and I heard Amethyst yell the word "nerd". Then there was a screech, as the light faded.

Steven gasped.

"Wh-What?!" said Pearl.

I had sliced off one of the monster's limbs. Steven and Pearl stared at me with my dark sword in my right hand.

"O-Onyx…" said Pearl. "You-"

"Amethyst!" I said. "Yank it down!"

"You got it!" said Amethyst, pulling her whip and knocking the Slinker to the ground.

Steven summoned his shield. I used it as a surface to jump off of. I was high in the air and I readied my sword. Then I dove down in an ending blow. The monsters shrieked and it lost it's physical form. What remained was a gem of a corrupted soul.

"You did it!" Steven exclaimed.

Pearl looked at me as Steven bubbled the Gem. The reason why I couldn't summon my weapon was because I lacked bravery. Sure, we had been through a lot, but there was still more to come. I had to be brave if I wanted to protect Steven… and myself…

Garnet came back and she was okay. She looked to see if everyone else was fine.

"Good job, everyone," said Garnet.

"You saved us…" said Pearl. "Saved… me?"

"... What can I say?" I said. "Steven cares about you… and I care about him more than I hate you…"

Pearl merely stared at me as I joined the others walking back.

"Your weapon looks so cool!" said Steven.

I was so happy I had finally summoned this cool looking blade. Then I came across my training sword at my feet.

"Well, it's a memory, at least…" I said, picking it up.

 _Later…_

"Alright!" said Steven, controller in his hands. "Time to beat Zant!"

"Do it, Steven!" I said, excitedly.

I saw Pearl come out of her room and use the warp pad. What was she up to? It was late at night.

"... I'll be right back," I said.

I used the warp pad and arrived at the sky arena. She was probably there. It was night time, so it was pretty dark. The moon looked so pretty. I also observed that it was a different shape every night. Maybe I should ask Steven to teach me about how the moon changes shape like that.

Pearl sat down in one of the many seats and her gem started glowing. She projected an image of her observing the Onyx Gems. Then it showed Pearl training and even matching their skill. Another image came up. It looked like she was being made fun of.

"Do you really think you can match us?" one of the Onyx Gems said, coldly. "You're just a Pearl!"

Then there was Pearl tearing through Gem after Gem in the kindergarten. Then she ran into Lapis Lazuli.

"Lapis, look out!" said a voice.

I saw myself run in front of her and the projection stopped.

"... I spent thousands of years trying to prove how skilled I really am to those Gems!" said Pearl. "... Then you came along…. I exhibited the same hatred I had for those others… And then I saw that someone like you could show such fear… and care for Steven like Rose if she were still here… She told me to be nice to the Onyx Gems… I didn't know how to react when I saw what a Gem like you could really be… It was then I began to feel bad for what I did… Now I know what Garnet meant when she said you were special…"

"Pearl?" I said.

"...I'm sorry…" said Pearl. "I'm sorry I stabbed you…"

I sighed. Then I walked over and nudged her arm with my elbow.

"Hey…" I said. "It was five thousand years ago…"

Pearl looked at me and she seemed a little relieved to hear that.

"... If you want… I can show you those moves I learned…" I said.

"... I'd like that," said Pearl.

I didn't think it was now, but I hoped that at some point… we could be friends… like Steven wanted…

 **Author's Note - Credit For Video Game Used In Chapter: The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess is own by Nintendo. All rights to the Legend of Zelda go to Nintendo.**


	11. Darker Times

Onyx

The mountain of star shirts were before me. I wasn't alone, however. All the Crystal Gems were here... to help me fold laundry. Well, there was that, and Garnet had organized a meeting.

"We need to track down Peridot," said Garnet. "We have her pod. We know she's out there somewhere. She came here with a job to do and, odds are, she's still going to try to do it. That's why I've gathered you here."

"I thought it was to help me fold all this laundry," said Steven.

"That too," said Garnet. "The chore wheel idea you had fell apart fast."

"Wasn't me," said Amethyst.

The old chore wheel just stuck on the fridge. Most of the chores were labeled with Pearl's name on them.

"... I just really like doing all those things," said Pearl.

"It's better if we do them together," said Garnet.

"Humans should just stop wearing clothes," said Amethyst. "It'd be a lot funnier…"

Amethyst's humor was amusing to me. To Garnet, she was usually neutral about it. To Pearl, she would always show poor taste in it. But this joke was just…

"No," I said. "Just… No…"

"Yeah!" said Steven. "I'm a civili-fied part-human, thank-you very much!" said Steven. "Clothing is a must. Hmm… This sure is a lot. I bet this folding would go faster if Ruby and Sapphire were here," he said, smiling.

"I'm sure they'd be glad to see you, Steven," said Garnet, "but I am not unfusing for laundry."

"Aw…" said Steven.

To me, this was fun. However, anything new to me was fun. Maybe it was because I would always be introduced to something by a friendly face.

"Garnet, you don't think Peridot would come looking for us, do you?" said Pearl.

"We weren't her priority," said Garnet. "She was sent here to do something in the kindergarten."

"Do you think she's still going to try and reactivate it?" said Pearl.

Garnet nodded. "If she gets it up and running, the injectors will turn back on."

"You mean… those machines?" I said.

Pearl nodded. "If Peridot reactivates them, they'll pick up right where they left off, planting Gems in the crust of the Earth, where they'll incubate and suck the life right out of the ground! We can't let Peridot restart Gem production here."

Amethyst looked to the ground.

"If we do," Pearl continued, "the entire planet will become…"

"Janked…" said Garnet.

We all looked at her.

"Garnet!" Amethyst said, laughing. "That mouth!"

"Don't worry," said Garnet. "We'll stop her. Come on, Crystal Gems!"

"Coming!" said Pearl, getting up and following Garnet to the warp pad.

Amethyst sighed. "As long as I don't have to fold anything," she said, getting out her whip.

I'm a Crystal Gem, too! I thought, staring at my star patterns.

"C'mon Steven!" I said. "You too!"

Steven smiled as I grabbed his hand and met up with the others.

"You a civili-fied part-Gem, too," said Garnet, ruffling Steven's hair.

"Um, I… broke the warp pad…" I said. "Remember, in the kindergarten?"

"You didn't damage it enough to break it," said Garnet. "It's fine and we forgive you."

"Garnet, are you sure about bringing them?" said Pearl. "This might be dangerous."

"Peridot's got nothing we can't handle," said Garnet. "And besides, Onyx is getting pretty handy with that blade."

So, we went back to where my adventure first began: To the kindergarten. It's only been a little while, but looking around, I can't believe I actually lived here. I didn't know it back then, but Amethyst had lived here, too, as I was later told.

That familiar soft howl… the fog and the machines… Now that I wasn't busy trying to stay hidden or keeping myself preoccupied, I looked around. Somehow, I couldn't help but feel… that I had been here before all this happened…

"Well, nothing looks activated," said Pearl, shining her gem like a flashlight. "In fact, it doesn't look like anything's budged since the last time we were here."

"You're right," said Garnet. "But just because Peridot hasn't been here yet, doesn't mean she won't come. Let's do a thorough check of the perimeter. That way, we can monitor any future entry."

"Sounds good to me," said Steven.

Steven wandered off in his own direction. I decided to follow him so he wouldn't get lost. I knew this place like the back of my hand. Steven started off walking all determined and then started looking around at all the noises that were heard.

"Don't worry, it's just the wind…" I said.

"Log Date: 652," said a voice.

We turned and saw Peridot come out from underground. She was talking into some screen she had.

"This is Peridot, updating status," she said. "Still stuck on miserable planet… The fusion experiments are developing properly. A few have even emerged early." Then she yelled out a little when she saw us. "Th-The Onyx! A-hem!... Are the other ones with you…?"

I said nothing. Steven shook his head. I knew he couldn't lie, however, and he started nodding.

"Of course!" said Peridot. "Why not?"

"Peridot!" Garnet yelled.

Garnet and the others came running from the distance.

"There she is!" said Pearl.

Peridot gasped and ran like the wind. I ran after her with the others.

"You have nowhere to go!" said Amethyst.

"You're cornered!" Pearl yelled.

Peridot ran up the wall. It was like something out of a movie Steven showed me. I could climb, but I knew I wouldn't be fast enough.

"Hey, I can't do that!" said Steven.

"Neither can she!" Pearl yelled, throwing her spear. It went over Peridot who ducked.

"Ha! Missed!" said Peridot.

The spear hit a machine. It fell down and took Peridot with it.

"Huh… Deju-vu…" I said.

"Do you think she's hurt?!" said Steven.

Peridot emerged from the rubble. That's when Amethyst ran in.

"Nope!" she said.

Amethyst ran in and grabbed Peridot with her whip. Then Peridot sent some kind of shock into the whip making Amethyst let go.

"Whoa! Hot whip!" said Amethyst.

"You Crystal Clods!" Peridot said, running away. "Go ahead! Wreck this place! See if I care! I already got what I needed!"

"Get back here!" Pearl yelled.

Peridot reached out her hand and her fingers spun around like the blades of a helicopter. She soared into the air, laughing.

I'm gonna bop here good!" Amethyst said, running after her.

"I'll help!" Pearl said, doing the same.

"C'mon, Garnet!" said Steven.

Steven started to run, but Garnet grabbed him.

"Why aren't we chasing her?" I said.

"If Peridot's plan was to reactivate the kindergarten, the injectors would be on," said Garnet. "But look. They're not. Let's she what she was actually up to."

Garnet lifted up the wrecked machine, revealing the passage into the control room.

"You're brains and brawn," said Steven. "The whole package."

"Thank-you," said Garnet, high-fiving Steven.

"You guys are really close," I said. "I'm jealous. Is it because you're a fusion?"

"I have to keep some of my secrets," said Garnet.

"Aw, come on!" said Steven. "I wanna know."

We had to carefully slide down to the control room. Steven kept asking Garnet about fusion.

"Is the tough part of you Ruby and the wise part of you Sapphire?" said Steven.

"It's all of both," said Garnet. "When two Gems combine, they become something greater than the two parts. That's why I'm so great."

Soon we were at the bottom.

"What's it like to stay fused all the-" then Steven stopped. "Whoa!"

The control room was still dark. I didn't know why, but I was feeling that small built of guilt again. Some weird pillars were on the floor and the ceiling. The crystal in the back was still shattered. Ah, memories...

"What happened here?" I said.

"I don't know how," said Steven, "but this place is even creepier than the last time we were here."

"Yes," said Garnet. "There's something going on."

"The power's not on," said Steven. "What was Peridot trying to do?"

"Garnet looked up. "It looks like she pulled these out of the walls. Something strange…"

Then I sensed someone… I think.

"Someone's here…" I said.

"Is it Peridot?" said Steven.

"No…" I said. "The presence is… scrambled. Like… mixed."

"Where is it?" said Garnet.

"It's… all around us…" I said. "I don't understand."

Then I jumped when I heard a noise. One of the pillars were shaking. Garnet walked up to look at it.

"Garnet?" said Steven.

Garnet examined the pillar and it shook even more.

"Is there… something in there…?" said Steven. Then he screamed as something fell from the ceiling.

Garnet grabbed… whatever it was. It looked as if it were two limbs stuck together.

"Whoa!" said Steven.

Suddenly, more came from the ceiling. I hid behind Garnet.

"Wh-What's happening?" I said.

"What are are they?" said Steven.

The thing Garnet had tried to grab Steven so she smashed it. Then there was a strange looking Gem. At first glance, a bit of pain hit my head and an image flashed in my mind.

"Wh-What the-"

"It looks like… two Gems shards stuck together," said Steven.

Garnet gasped and threw it on the floor. Horror arose as we realized what these things were.

"Is that what these things are?" said Steven. "Gems… stuck together?!"

Garnet froze. She didn't move or say anything. There was the sound of a huge crack.

"What was that?" said Steven.

Steven and I yelled out as the pillar exploded. A light emerged from the remains and took shape. I read out the silhouettes of four beings who screamed for mercy before turning into a big monster.

My jaw dropped. Homeworld… What?!

The monster walked towards us. It's weird noises were not that of a monster. It was a cry for help.

Garnet shook her head. She couldn't move and she was shaking.

"Garnet," said Steven. "Uh, Garnet? What do we do?!"

The smaller mutants came towards us. One latched onto Steven.

"I got you, Steven!" I said, summoning my sword and grabbing it.

The big monster grabbed the motionless Garnet.

"Please!" said Steven. "Talk to us!" He summoned his shield to block the smaller ones.

Garnet's visor was knocked off. It was then I could see her terrified face.

"I got this!" I said. "Steven, keep talking to her!"

I threw the thing I had onto the floor and slashed at it. Then I proceeded to take out the rest. Their shards fell through the ground as I cut through them with ease. Every clink of their fall caused fear to rush through me. A new image came in my mind every time.

"These were Crystal Gems…" said Garnet, "shatter into pieces… They were buried together…"

"Why aren't you moving?!" said Steven.

"They were forced together…" said Garnet. "They were forced to fuse! This is wrong! I-I… I'm sorry…"

I took out the last of them. The fused shards laid on the ground. It was a hideous sight. Garnet started glowing. Was she… unfusing?!  
"No!" said Steven. "No, Garnet! You're coming undone! Garnet! Garnet! Garnet! Please! What's the matter?! This isn't you!"

"I'm coming!" I said.

However, for some reason, I couldn't take my eyes off of the shards. I didn't know what was happening. I had to help Garnet, but my eyes widened as I saw I couldn't move. My arms and legs were shaking. I tried to say something, but no words came out of my mouth, nor could I move it. This terrifying feeling… was familiar…

… I've felt like this before… I thought I overcame this…

I then had a vision of the distant past…

Shards fell to the ground. The clinking was echoing in my mind. Shattered remains of Gems were all around me. There I stood, frozen and mortified… The weapons of the fallen Gems disappearing before me for the last time. Giant figures came from the distance. As soon as they got close enough, I heard the clang of me dropping my sword.

It… It can't be! D-Did I… Did I…

"Onyx!" said a voice.

Steven brough me back to reality. I gasped when I saw he was near me.

"S-Steven?" I said. "Wha? What just…"

"You froze up," said Steven.

I shook my head. "What about Garnet? And the giant mutant?!"

Garnet was okay. It looked like she managed to beat the monster and stay fused.

"So this is what Homeworld thinks of fusion!" said Garnet. "We couldn't have known they would do this! This is where they've been! All the ones we couldn't find! They've been here the whole time! Rose couldn't have known! This was punishment for the rebellion! It's not our fault!"

"Garnet!" said Steven.

Garnet stopped and looked at us. She warped the bubbled Gem away.

"S-Steven…" she said.

"Yo!" said a voice.

Pearl and Amethyst came down.

"We're back," said Amethyst.

"Garnet, we lost Peridot," Pearl said to our dismay. "Her fingers were too fast for us."

One mutant that I must've missed was still around. It crawled up Amethyst and Pearl picked it off.

"Um, what are these things?" said Pearl.

"Put them down!" Garnet yelled.

Steven flinched at Garnet's sudden outburst.

"Wha?" Pearl said, throwing it on the ground.

"We need to poof and bubble all of them!" said Garnet. "We can't let any escape!"

 _Later…_

That was… no vision… I recalled to myself. It was a memory…

I refused to say what happened to me to the others. If they tried, I drove their attention towards Garnet. She was our leader, after all.

Speaking of Garnet, she walked by me as I sat on the couch. Then she went into the temple. I had been so concerned about her. So, I decided to follow her inside. The door closed as soon as I entered.

"This is my fault!" Garnet suddenly shouted. "No, it's mine! Why couldn't I have seen this!"

A flash spread throughout her body and Ruby and Sapphire appeared. Ruby was shaking with rage, but Sapphire was curled up, sobbing to herself.

"Sapphire, this isn't your fault!" said Ruby. "It's mine! I was stupid!"

"No, Ruby!" said Sapphire. "This is my fault!"

Ruby walked over to hug her, but she pulled away.

"Don't, Ruby!" said Sapphire. "This is my fault! I am the one with the future vision! Why didn't I see this happening?!"

"Sapphire, that's enough!" said Ruby.

Ruby tight embraced Sapphire. At first she struggled to break free, but then she buried her face in Ruby's hug.

This was actually the first time I had ever seen this room. The two were too preoccupied to notice me. I looked up and saw the hundreds of bubbled Gems. That was a big mistake on my part. While seeing all these Gems was a strange beauty, as soon as I saw the bubbled Gem shards from the kindergarten, I saw it again.

I fell backwards, seeing Ruby and Sapphire's shocked faces as everything went blank…

No matter how hard I tried… I couldn't escape this feeling…

Did I… Did I… kill Crystal Gems?!

"Onyx!" said a voice.

I woke up on the floor. Garnet was her knees, hovering over me.

"S-Sorry…" I said, shaking. "I… I fell looking up those Gems."

"But you were unconscious for five minutes," said Garnet.

I sat up. What was I going to say to her…

"I… hit my head?" I said.

"Are you okay?" said Garnet.

"... Are YOU okay?" I said. "Steven's really worried about you…"

"I wish you hadn't seen that…" said Garnet.

"I didn't mean to intrude," I said.

"No, not that," said Garnet. "What homeworld did… Taking the parts of fallen Gems and combining them… Those Gems weren't asked permission. It isn't right! It isn't fusion!"

I had never seen Garnet in this state. It saddened me to see her in such pain.

"... What's fusion like?" I said.

"You're fused," said Garnet.

"Oh… Fusion sounded so complicated from my perspective…" I said. "Do you forget who you used to be?"

"You forget you were ever alone," said Garnet. "And my former names might as well be my left arm and my right. When you fuse, you don't feel like two people. You feel like one being. I embody my… Ruby and Sapphire's love. I'll always exist in them even if I split apart, but the strength of that love keep me together. So I can stay Garnet for a very long time."

"... It's not your fault," I said. "This was Homeworld's doing… You didn't ask for this to happen. Is it… scary… to fuse?"

Garnet looked up. "If done… right… fusion can be very wonderful," she said. "I know you'll understand that feeling one day."

"I kinda like that you're a fusion," I said, smiling. "That's why you're so great…"

Garnet smiled. Then she ruffled my hair. Usually, I was the one being comforted.

"Now, would you explain what happened to you?" said Garnet.

"... Only if you promise not to tell anyone," I said. "Especially, Steven! Oh… and can you explain one more thing to me?"

"What is it?" said Garnet.

"...What is love?" I said. "Specifically, Ruby and Sapphire's…?"

Garnet looked at me with a grin. "Sit back. I'll explain it all…"


	12. Deep Blue Nightmares

Steven

Clashing swords echoed throughout the sky arena. Practicing was a lot more fun for Onyx now that Connie joined in. Onyx found her very interesting. She taught him about her violin and many other things. It made me happy to see they were getting along. How Connie got into sword fighting was a long story...

At the end of the day, we rode Lion to take Connie home.

"I'm never gonna get used to that warping," said Onyx.

"You will," I said. "It just takes some time."

"You'd better get going before my Mom gets home and sees Lion," Connie said, putting on her glasses without lenses in them.

"Some time next week?" said Onyx.

"Yeah!" said Connie. "See ya later."

We warped back to the temple. The sun had just set and I was beat. I couldn't wait to just go in and relax.

Too bad that had to wait.

"Is everyone ready?" said Pearl, as we walked into the house.

"What's going on?" I said.

"We're heading out to sea!" said Amethyst.

"Um, I can't swim…" said Onyx.

"That's okay," I said. "I can teach you later. Until then, I have life vests for everyone. Why are we going-"

"... We're looking for Lapis aren't we?" said Onyx.

The Gems grew silent. I looked to Onyx. His eyes were filled with the confused emotions of his opinion of Lapis. What could we say to him?

"Onyx," I said, "you don't have to-"

"No," said Onyx. "Let's go. I'm a Crystal Gem! If this is our mission, then so be it."

Garnet nodded. "Let's go, team!" she said, heading out.

Onyx followed out with the others. Determination blocked out the mixed emotions he had. I guess the least I could do was keep an eye on him.

With an inflatable boat, we set out to sea. I gave everyone life vests for safety. Garnet was the excellent swimmer, so while we were out there, she would dive to see any sign of Lapis and Jasper.

Onyx sat in silence. His eyes were closed as he concentrated on sensing Lapis and Jasper's presence.

"Do you sense anything yet?" said Amethyst.

"I can't concentrate if you talk to me!" said Onyx. Then he sighed. "I got nothing. Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Nah, it's cool, dude," said Amethyst.

"Just don't overdo it," I said.

We kept looking for hours. Pearl was starting to get frustrated. The ocean was vast. How were we going to find them at this rate?

"So, that's what constellations are?" said Onyx, who was laying down with Amethyst.

"Yeah…" said Amethyst. "You can make up your own or something…"

We were all getting tired. Pearl stayed focused, despite that she had bags under her eyes. Onyx and Amethyst looked a bit tired, as well.

"Onyx, don't fall asleep!" I said.

"W-What?!" Onyx said, sitting up. "I-I was trying to sense… for Lapis…"

"Um… I hope you don't mind me asking," I said, "but… what're you gonna do if we find Lapis?"

"I dunno…" Onyx said, leaning back. "Probably something… Hey, what time is it?"

"It's probably late…" I said.

Onyx was probably too tired to give me a straight answer. That, and he most likely didn't want to. He shook his head and tried again to concentrate for the presence of Lapis.

"Gah! This isn't getting us anywhere!" said Pearl.

"What's the matter, Progey?" said Amethyst. "You tired?"

"I don't get tired!" said Pearl. "I get results! For all we know, Lapis and Jasper's fusion could be right under our noses!"

Garnet came back up from diving. The sudden sound of water broke Onyx's concentration.

"Darn it!" he said, falling backwards in frustration.

"Nothing," Garnet said, coming onto the water raft.

"Ugh, it feels like we've been searching for lightyears!" said Pearl.

"Uh, lightyears measures light, not years," said Amethyst.

"Gah! And I'm sick of these… life diapers!" said Pearl.

"Safety is no punchline, Pearl!" I said.

I walked over to give Garnet a life vest. She then threw in the ocean and used her magic to make her own.

"Safety is our job," said Garnet. "We must find Jasper and Lapis. As it stands, their fusion is a ticking time bomb!"

"Is Lapis gonna be okay?" I said.

"She had control when she used her power to drag their fusion into the ocean," said Garnet. "But a fusion like theirs is unstable, bound together by anger and mistrust. If that bond snaps, their anger will take over, and destroy…"

Onyx, despite being exhausted, gazed out into the ocean. Ambition burned brightly in his eyes. He was quiet, but I heard a slight "Hmm" as if he was thinking. I didn't realize how tired I was until now.

"Don't worry, Lapis…" I said. "We won't let you sleep with the fishes…" Then I yawned and laid down for a bit.

"We're gonna have to keep looking," said Garnet. "But first… Let's bring Steven home…"

"Wha?!" I said, suddenly getting up. "No! I'm-I'm fine!"

I think I almost fell off the raft. So, in the end, we went home.

 _Later…_

"We should be out there, searching!" Pearl said, as we entered the beach house. "Not in here… not searching!"

"Sleep is a curse," I said. "And yet a curse I need to live… Steven Universe."

"Steven isn't like us," said Garnet. "He needs rest."

"Don't you guys need rest, too?" said Steven. "You look exhausted."

"... We look awesome," said Garnet.

"Look, you can't really not sleep until you try it," I said. "And maybe we can throw some fun into the mix with… a slumber party!" I said, throwing pillows from the couch onto the floor.

"F-Fun?!" said Pearl.

"Yeah!" I said. "All of us together, peacefully dozing off. It'll be like their isn't a vengeful fusion boiling in the ocean with hatred."

"Steven's right," said Garnet. "You should stay here and relax. But I'm going. Because I'm always relaxed!'

"Garnet, you couldn't possibly search the ocean by yourself," said Pearl. "Let me.. Uh, let us help you! We're a team!"

"No, right now you're a party," said Garnet. "A slumber party."

"Then let me go," said Onyx. "I can sense for them…" He rubbed his eyes. "I…"

"Onyx, I gave you an order," said Garnet.

"... Yes, Garnet…" Onyx grumbled.

"Steven, put these Gems to bed," said Garnet. "Don't stay up too late. There's snacks in the fridge. Bye." She went to the warp pad and the she was gone.

I had everyone gather near my bed next to where the TV was. There, I laid out a nice, comfy blanket and some pillows. Onyx sat down, teddy bear in hand.

"Whoa!" Amethyst said, laughing. "You sleep with that thing?"

"You got a problem with that?!" Onyx said, glaring.

"... No," said Amethyst, sensing tension.

"It's okay, Amethyst," I said. "He's just tired."

"So… How does this 'slumber party' work?" said Onyx. "Do we just… go to sleep?"

"Yep," I said, grabbing a tray. "Now before we get this slumber party started, would anyone of you two care for a slumber companion?"

"I'm good," said Amethyst. She laid down and went straight to sleep.

"Pearl?" I said.

"I'll pass on the slumber pals," said Pearl.

"Okay," I said, setting the tray aside. "Sleep it up then."

"Oh! Right…" said Pearl. She sat on the floor in criss-cross. "Is… this right?"

"No… You should lay down…" I said.

"I get it now," said Pearl. She laid on her stomach and grabbed a pillow. "Am I doing it?"

"Well, that's way better than before," I said.

"Pearl, close your eyes all the way," said Onyx.

"Okay," Pearl said, closing her eyes. "Alright. I'm sleeping now… I'm sleeping…"

"You can't talk while you sleep," I said.

"How is this even suppose to work?!" Pearl asked irritably.

"It's easy!" I said, laying down. "You just lie down, get nice and comfy… Don't move… and don't think about… anything…"

I fell asleep. Then I had this weird dream. Everyone was a human and I was wearing a tuxedo.

"Oh my goodness!" said Pearl. "Connie's going to be any second now! I can't believe it! Your first school dance! Let me just fix your tie and-"

"Stop fussing over Steven like a baby!" said a voice.

Amethyst rode down the stairs on a skateboard.

"Amethyst, what did I tell you about riding that thing in the house?!" said Pearl.

"Have fun at your dance, dude!" Amethyst said, grinding up the other set of stairs.

"Oh! Amethyst, I'm gonna get you!" Pearl yelled, running up the stairs after her. I turned to Onyx, sitting by the window.

"Hey, bro!" I said. "Sure you don't wanna go?"

"Yeah," said Onyx. "This is your night. Dances are too stuffy and the music's too loud anyway… Besides… there's a downpour coming…"

The doorbell rang.

"Just a second, Connie!" I said, running to the door. "You won't believe what Amethyst just-"

I opened the door and Garnet was there. Not Connie.

"Can I help you?" I said, smiling.

"Chille tid!" said Garnet.

"Oh! Hey, Garnet!" I said.

"Hey!" said Garnet. "You two have gotta come to the beach tonight. There's gonna be this huge bonfire party thing!"

"Whoa!" said Onyx. "Count me in!"

"I can't go to that!" I said. "I'm going to the big dance with Connie!"

"Wow…" said Garnet. "The big dance! Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Onyx laughed and high-fived Garnet. Then the doorbell rang again.

I gasped. "She's here! I'm ready for the big dance, Con-"

I opened the door and Lapis was there. Water was coming out of her eyes… and her mouth!

"Lapis?" I said.

Water rose to my ankles. A sword appeared next to me. A dark one. Onyx was there, holding it. The real, non-human Onyx.

"Told ya there'd be a downpour…" Onyx said, grimly.

A huge tidal wave came over Lapis. Onyx glared. He ran in and swung his sword at Lapis.

"Onyx, no!" I yelled.

I woke up. Pearl was right in front of my face.

"Are you okay?" she said.

I quickly got up and back into the window. Onyx was fast asleep. So was Amethyst. Good… None of that was real…

"Oh man…" I said. "I fell asleep and had this weird dream. I opened the door and Lapis was there…"

"Well, that doesn't make any sense," said Pearl. "Lapis is fused with Jasper at the bottom of the ocean."

"... You've never had a dream before, huh?" I said.

"Uh, I don't think so…" said Pearl.

"Well, Pearl," I said, sitting down. "Dreams don't always make sense. When you dream, the thoughts in your head get all mixed up into a weird movie… And they're really hard to explain which is why they're boring to listen to. Like, this one time, I had this dream where, like, these things were being sold at the Big Donut, right? But the front door of the Big Donut led to the back of my Dad's van. So, I go in the van, and… Lion is driving for some reason… but was driving really well… And… And then I say to him… I say to him… I says… 'Lion'..." I yawned. "'Lion… How did you learn how to drive… you van? You… You can't even… You… You can't… me… my…'"

I fell asleep again. My next dream was even more strange. I was flying through the air with Dog-Copter. He, for some reason, meowed at me and went ahead. Pearl gave me a speed boost and I saw Amethyst jump into the air on a whale before I flew into darkness.

"This is getting weird…" said a voice.

"Onyx?!" I said. I saw him in the distance and he flew over to me.

"Steven?" said Onyx. "What are you doing in my dream?"

"Your dream?" I said. "What's going on?"

"This is weird…" said another voice.

"Did you hear that?" said Onyx.

"That sounds a lot like-" I began.

"Steven!" said the voice. "Onyx?!"

We turned around.

"Lapis Lazuli?" I said.

"Wh-What are you two doing in here?!" said Lapis.

"I… I know this is weird, but we're just dreaming," I said. "So, don't even worry about it."

"What?!" said Lapis. "No! Steven! I'm trying to concentrate! How are you here?!"

"Oh my gosh!" I said. "Are you okay?!"

"Steven, Onyx, please!" Lapis said, flustered. "I-"

I woke up and saw Amethyst laughing.

"Lapis!" I said.

Onyx had his right hand on my arm. To my surprise, his gem was glowing. Then he woke up and pulled away.

"Steven!" he said, grabbing his wrist as his gem stopped glowing. "D-Did you see-"

I nodded. Then I looked to Amethyst.

"Amethyst?" I said. "Hey, what are you laughing at?"

Amethyst pointed up. Pearl had fallen asleep and her gem was projecting what she was dreaming about. She was with Mom, laughing in happiness, while they were traveling around in the middle of the ocean.

"Oh Rose!" Pearl said, gleefully. "This is wonderful! I'm just having so much fun spending time with you, Rose! Forget about Greg! Let's go travel the galaxy!"

...Let's just say that dream didn't end like Pearl hoped it would…

Pearl sat up and her gem stopped glowing. Amethyst was chuckling.

"Pearl," I said.

"Uh… Yes, Steven?" said Pearl.

"I… Onyx and I had a dream about Lapis," I said.

"Oh! That's okay!" said Pearl. "Dreams aren't real! They're just mixed up movies!"

"But.. I think we were talking to her," I said.

"W-Wait…" said Pearl. "Both of you? How do you know?"

"I don't," I said. "but Onyx's gem glowed when had his hand on my arm and I think our dreams got connected. I could just feel it. Lapis was yelling and… she was really freaked out."

"What did she say?" said Pearl. "Is she still in control?"

"We… don't know…" said Onyx.

"...You could be using your dreams to connect with her mentally…" said Pearl.

"Can you do it again?" said Amethyst. "Maybe Lapis can just tell you where they are."

"Then we'll have to go back to sleep!" I said. "Are you with me, Onyx!"

Onyx grabbed my hand. "Let's go it!" he said. And we laid down.

"Quick! Pearl!" I said. "Tell us about your dream so we can fall asleep!"

"M-My dream?" said Pearl.

"C'mon, Pearl!" Amethyst said, starting to laugh. "It's for the greater good!"

Pearl sighed. "If I must! So… In my dream, I was-"

But I had already fallen asleep…

So, I was back in the dreamworld. I thought since I knew this was a dream, I could imagine anything I want, but it didn't work.

"Steven?" said a voice.

"Onyx!" I said. "There you are! Grab my hand! We can go find where Lapis is together!"

"Right!" Onyx said, reaching for my hand.

It started getting dark quick. We floated around and passed by a lot of things. Most were things I had in my dreams earlier. Then we flew into a massive wad of hair.

"Lion!" I said.

"Steven!" said Onyx. "...This isn't Lion!"

Then we went through. Onyx and I screamed as we fell down and onto something solid. I felt Onyx let go and check the floor.

"Water?" he said, feeling the wet, glowing, green floor.

Then we heard someone groaning in the distance. Onyx quickly got up.

"Lapis!" he said.

I followed Onyx towards her. Lapis was holding two chains of water.

"Onyx!" Lapis said, gritting her teeth. "Why do you two keep coming back?! I can't get distracted! I… I've got to hold this down with the weight of your planet's ocean! I've got to keep her..." She yelled out as if she was struggling.

"Wait!" I said. "Lapis, tell us where you are! We can help you!"

Lapis was yanked a bit.

"I told you!" she said. "No!"

Lapis got pulled under the surface. Onyx gasped. Then someone else came up from behind us. Her hands were in chains and she was out of breath. As soon as she looked at us anger enveloped her eyes.

"You!" she said.

"Jasper!" I cried in terror.

Onyx yanked me behind him. He pulled out his weapon as Jasper crawled towards us.

"You!" she said, harshly. "You! You!"

Before she got near us, Jasper was yanked back under the surface, yelling. Lapis came back with her wings out. She gasped for air and fell to the ground. Onyx's weapon disappeared and he ran over to her.

"Lapis!" he said.

"Can't you see?!" said Lapis. "I can't stop! Not for a second! Get out of here, Onyx!"

"Then tell us where you are!" said Onyx.

"Why should I?" said Lapis. "You're no different… than them! Than those… Crystal Gems! I hate you!"

"But I-" said Onyx.

"You've said enough!" Lapis said, her voice growing harsh. "Don't look for me! I don't want your help!"

"B… But…" Onyx said.

"Just let me do this for you!" Lapis yelled.

I looked to Onyx. A tear came down from his eye.

"L-Lapis…" he said, quietly.

"N-NO!" Lapis yelled suddenly, making Onyx flinch. "I'm not Lapis anymore…" She stood up and her wings wrapped around her. "We're Malachite now…"

"Lapis, no!" I yelled.

Lapis was pulled under the surface. The whole place shook as Malachite came up. Water flooded the place and Malachite took form. She then turned and looked at us.

"GO!" she yelled.

"Lapis!" I yelled as I woke up. I ran into Pearl's arms.

"Steven, it's okay," said Pearl. "We're here."

"Did ya see her?" said Amethyst. "Onyx?"

Onyx sat, quietly. He was hiding his eyes.

"Y-Yeah…" I said. "She's still fused… and she's still in control but, I don't know for how long and…"

I heard footsteps. Looks like Garnet had come back.

"...This is a weird party…" said Garnet.

"Garnet!" I said, running over to hug her.

"Steven!" said Garnet. "You're still awake!"

"Amethyst was on a skateboard," I said, "and Dog-Copter meowed at me and was just not interested in what I had to say at all! And I might have some issues I need to out… but Lapis! She's out there and she's still-"

Garnet shushed me.

"I know you're worried," said Garnet, "but there's nothing we can do right now. So let's take it easy. I'll show you how it's done."

Garnet walked over and face-planted on the floor.

"That's pretty convincing…" said Pearl.

"Garnet?" I said.

Garnet was fast asleep. Onyx stood up. He wiped his eyes and sniffed as if he were crying.

"Well…" he said. "She made her point… Uh, I'm going to bed… Thanks for the slumber party, Steven…"

"Onyx, wait!" I said. "Are you-"

"Lapis made her point…" said Onyx. "So… let's stop looking for her…. Good-night."

Onyx went to bed, bear in his arms. Pearl and Amethyst exchanged glances.

"...What happened in there?" said Pearl.

I sighed. Then I sat down and decided to explain what happened. Lapis really hurt him. I was wrong… I thought he wanted to hurt her… but that wasn't the case at all! He really did listen to what I said back at the lighthouse. I couldn't tell because he was hiding it, but he wanted to find it in his heart to see Lapis as a friend and forgive her…

We had to find Lapis… For the world… and for Onyx's sake.

Why, Lapis? Why did you say that to him?


	13. Unbreakable Bonds

Onyx

Remember when I said anything new to me was fun? Well, I was wrong!

So, I was sitting by Steven's bed, when Steven wanted to watch some cartoons. Amethyst joined in, as well because she had nothing better to do. I didn't get this cartoon at all!

"I don't get this cartoon, man!" said Amethyst. "Why can't they just eat it off the floor? They don't have to cry about it."

Suddenly, static came to the TV. Steven frowned in annoyance.

"Aw, not again…" said Steven. "It was doing this yesterday, too…"

"Hang on," said Amethyst. "I got it."

Amethyst walked up to the TV and kicked it.

"How 'bout now?" she said. Then she was startled by a loud ringing noise.

"It's never done that before…" said Steven.

Slowly, the TV adjusted and Peridot came on screen. The audio gradually cleared and we could hear what she was saying.

"This is Peridot, transmitting on all frequencies from abandoned Crystal System Colony Planet Earth," said Peridot. "To Yellow Diamond: My mission has been compromised! My escort and informant are now gone and I am now stranded! Please send help!"

The others came over and grew concerned over the message.

"Okay!" said Steven. "Thanks!" He hung up. "Connie says it's on her TV, too…"

"But where could Peridot be broadcasting a signal that strong?" said Pearl.

"There's only one place…" said Garnet.

We rode on Lion and went to a place that we couldn't get to by warp pad. The ride was a bit bumpy, though.

"Lion, are you okay?" said Steven.

"It's just as I feared…" said Garnet.

A tower, built of many pillars, stood before us. A light was being emitted into the sky and beyond. Together, we walked towards it.

"It looks like Peridot somehow repaired the communication hub!" said Pearl. "Well, at least some of it…"

"So, we just gotta wreck it up again, right?" said Steven. "You guys should form Sugilite!"

"Who?" I said.

"Yeah!" said Steven. "She's Amethyst and Garnet fused together!"

"Whoa! I wanna see!" I said. "Amethyst, can you do it?"

"Yeah?" said Amethyst. "Well, it's up to Garnet, I guess… What do ya say? Shall we mash it up?"

"No," said Garnet.

"But… Don't we need to be huge like last time?" Amethyst said, looking shocked. Pearl looked a bit relieved for some reason.

"Last time was a disaster!" said Garnet. "Last time we fused, Sugilite went beserk! And it's because of her we can't even warp here anymore!" Garnet removed her visor. "I can be rash and you can be reckless… and we can both get carried away… So, for the time being… Sugilite is benched" She put her visor back on while Amethyst frowned at her decision.

"Did I… miss something?" I said.

"I'll tell you later," said Steven.

"What we need now is to be careful," Garnet said, turning to Pearl.

Steven gasped.

"It's you and me, Pearl…" Garnet said, smiling. "Let's fuse…"

Pearl stared at Garnet with wide eyes. Tears began to envelope them.

"Don't cry, Pearl," said Garnet.

Pearl smiled. She wiped her eyes and Garnet walked into an open space.

"Come on," said Garnet. "Let's do this."

"I'm right behind you…" said Pearl.

"Whoo-hoo!" Steven cheered. "Fusion! Fusion! Fusion! Fusion!"

"Ready!" Garnet said, holding out her hands with her gems glowing.

Pearl stretched. "Hang on! It's been such a long time…" She then stood tall, gem glowing.

Pearl raised her hands into the air and spun around, putting her hands on her shoulders. Garnet moved her hands from side-to-side in a pattern. She brushed hips and her hair, while Pearl twirled and leaped towards her. The two met up. Pearl moved her shoulders and Garnet lifted Pearl's arms. She then grabbed Pearl's waist and threw her into the air. Pearl spun around and smiled as she landed into Garnet's arms into a light.

A figured formed before us. She was very tall. She came out of the light as if it were a curtain. Her skin was a somewhat of red-ish brown-ish color. She wore black and white. It looked like something one would perform in. Her hair was blond. Oh, did I mention she had four eyes under those shades and she four arms.

"Good evening, everybody!" she said, happily. "This is the lovely Sardonyx coming to you live," she said, as she twirled around, "from the soon to be former communication hub! How are ya all doing tonight?"

"Great…" Amethyst said, flatly.

I stared up. "Whoa…"

"Giant woman!" Steven exclaimed.

"Oh my stars!" Sardonyx exclaimed. "If it isn't Onyx and Steven Universe! We finally meet! So? What do you think? Was I worth the wait? What am I saying? Of course I was!" She laughed out loud.

"Bit of an ego, huh?" I said. "You're still amazing nonetheless…"

"Wow!" said Steven. "You're so articulated!"

"Well, aren't you the sweetest little charmers!" said Sardonyx. "I could literally squish you both right now! It would not be hard! Sorry, I'm just… so excited to be here! You see, I haven't exactly been myself lately." She laughed.

It took me a bit to get what she meant. Then it came to me and I started laughing.

"Fusion joke!" Steven said, laughing.

Amethyst looked down and sighed.

"And jokes aren't the only thing I've got," said Sardonyx.

Sardonyx pulled out Pearl's spear and threw it into the air. Then she got out Garnet's gauntlets and fused it with the spear as it landed, forming a giant hammer.

"Are you gonna smash stuff with your war hammer?" said Steven.

"Hmm… Smash is the word one would use to describe what… someone else might do…" said Sardonyx. "Now," she said, leaping into the air, "the proper word to describe yours truly are… Specific!" she said, beginning to hit all the pillars off. "Intelligent!" she continued. "Faultless! Elegant! Controlled! Certical! Graceful! And… POWERFUL!"

She stood near the top pillar. "But yes…" she said. "Occasionally… I am known… to smash." She smashed the pillar to the ground. Sardonyx jumped off as the light from the hub turned off.

"Now, just remember, everybody!" said Sardonyx. "If you ever have need of the lovely Sardonyx, just let Pearl and Garnet know. I'll be there in a flash. Literally!"

Sardonyx disappeared and Pearl and Garnet came back in a light. The two looked at each other, smiling. Then Garnet picked up Pearl and twirled her around as they laughed. Steven cheered.

"You guys were amazing!" Steven exclaimed, running up to them.

"We were?" said Pearl. "Well that's good…"

"We were awesome!" said Garnet.

The three laughed.

"Why don't we do that more often?" said Pearl.

I looked to Amethyst. She was sitting, quietly, by herself.

 _Later…_

Steven had Garnet watching that cartoon with him.

"Why, Pear?" said the spoon. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't mean to!" said the pear.

"Aw, Pear…" said Steven. "I'd forgive her. Wouldn't you?"

Garnet shrugged.

I looked in the fridge in fridge and frowned. They still hadn't restocked yet. Then Amethyst came by. She looked really down.

"Oh! Hey, Amethyst!" said Steven. "You're missing Crying Breakfast Friends!"

"That's okay…" said Amethyst. "I'm fine…"

"But it's a really good one so far," said Steven.

"Not really…" said Garnet.

"Don't worry," said Steven. "I'm recording it for later."

Amethyst came by the fridge.

"Hey…" I said. "I came here for food, but there's not much in here…"

"Oh… Bummer…" said Amethyst.

"Hey…" I said. "Are… you okay?"

Amethyst looked at me. "Well…"

We were interrupted when I heard that weird noise again. The TV started showing static again.

"It's the signal again!" said Steven.

"Peridot!" Garnet said, angrily. "Pearl! The signal is back!"

"Again?" said Pearl, who was just coming in through the door.

"We need to get back out there!" said Garnet.

"Right!" said Pearl. "Steven, where's Lion?" Onyx, Amethyst, get your heads out of the fridge!"

We went back to location of the hub. It looked like it was never touched from the last time we were here. It must have taken Peridot forever to do this.

"I hope your ready," said Garnet.

"You know I am," said Pearl.

The two fused and formed Sardonyx.

"What's this?" said Sardonyx. "An encore performance? Just couldn't get enough of me, could you?" She laughed. "Well, what are we waiting for, then? Let the show begin!"

Sardonyx leaped into the air and started smashing the pillars once more. Steven watched in amazement. I looked and saw Amethyst sitting by herself, holding a rock.

"Amethyst?" I said.

"Guess I got carried away…" said Amethyst.

When we were done, we went home. Steven I were alone. So, I had to tell him about Amethyst.

"I didn't know…" said Steven.

"I know she didn't mean to," I said, "but I think Garnet really hurt her feelings… Has she ever fused with anyone else?"

"Well, there's Pearl," said Steven. "Together, they form Opal. Sugilite and Opal aren't stable, though. Amethyst's personality has just... always had trouble clashing with Garnet and Pearl's personalities… I wish there was something we could do..."

"Have... you ever fused?" I said.

"Just with Connie," said Steven. "The Gems say it's because I'm half-human. I don't know if I can fuse with them…"

Poor Amethyst… I bet she's feeling really left out. I've been trying to figure this out for weeks! What was it about fusion that Amethyst, Pearl, and especially Garnet liked so much? Sure they get bigger and they become a different person… but do they, like… disappear when they fuse…? I guess there was only one way to find out.

"...Then I'll do it!" I then said.

Steven looked at me. "W-What?"

"I'll… fuse with Amethyst!" I said. "I'm not Garnet, but… maybe if she fuses with someone, it'll make her feel better… Just a little…"

Steven smiled. "That's… really nice of you!"

"Yeah…" I said, my hands shaking. "Thanks… I… I just need to figure out how it works…"

Later… I waited until Steven was asleep before I snuck out. I stepped outside, onto the nice, sandy beach. Lion was sleeping under the house.

I stood still and tried to recall how Pearl and Garnet danced. I attempted to follow what they did, but I couldn't exactly remember how Garnet moved her hands and tripped when I tried to imitate Pearl.

"Hey, what are you doing?" said a voice, as I fell on the ground once more.

Amethyst came out from behind a rock.

"A-Amethyst?!" I said. "H-How long have you been there?!"

"Eh, the whole time…" said Amethyst.

"Wh-What?!" I said, angrily. I was blushing. "Wh-Why were you here?!"

"I just wanted to see what you were up to," said Amethyst.

I sighed. "I was… trying to learn how to fuse…"

"Oh…" said Amethyst.

I sat down. "I can't seem to get it, though… I can't move like Garnet or Pearl."

Lion walked up and nudged me. He seemed really affectionate trying to console me. It wasn't until now I saw how soft his mane was.

"Whoa… That's weird…" said Amethyst.

"What?" I said.

"Lion never seemed to really like anyone except Steven, before…" said Amethyst

"Oh…" I said.

Then I got an idea. After some persuasion and figuring Lion out, I got Amethyst and I to ride on him and warp to the hub.

"If Peridot's been here before, then she'll be here again," I said. "So, we can just hang out here until she comes. Then we can get her!"

"Yeah!" Amethyst said with her face lighting up.

"Garnet's gonna be so impressed!" I said.

"And then she'll think I'm cool again!" said Amethyst.

I didn't know how long we'd be here. I borrowed a telescope and took a few snacks. Amethyst told me stories of some pranks she pulled on Pearl.

"So then… I replicated a bunch of it and put it in her room," Amethyst concluded. "Too bad Garnet destroyed it, making all the stuff I copied disappear. Um… Are you still trying to figure it out?"

"Yeah," I said, stumbling.

"A fusion dance ain't about copying," said Amethyst. "Just relax and feel it! C'mere! Let me show you!"

Amethyst started dancing all freestyle.

"So, do whatever you want?" I said.

"Yeah!" said Amethyst. "That's part of fusion. Being yourself!"

Amethyst and I just laughed at each other's dancing. I'm pretty sure Pearl would've scoffed at Amethyst's style, but I thought I was fun. This wasn't serious. It was just to help me get a feel for fusion dances.

"See?" said Amethyst. "Now you're getting it. Now bring it in."

I danced towards Amethyst. Then I spun around and reached for Amethyst's hand, but I tripped.

"I got ya, Onyx!" said Amethyst.

Amethyst caught me. I hung onto her shoulders and her hands were on my back. Despite that I almost fell, it looked like we were in some sort of dance pose. It was a bit embarrassing having Amethyst stand over me like this since I was leaning back. Amethyst blushed, too, but we started laughing instead. Then a huge light came from out gems and enveloped us.

I opened my eyes and I saw I was a lot taller. My skin was a light purple blue-ish color. Why was my black hair so long? My clothes were even different and I had Amethyst's gem! Why did I have four arms?! It was a dark purple blue color. So was my own gem. It felt like I was alone… but I wasn't!

"What…?" I said, unintentionally.

Then I realized what happened. My voice even sounded different.

"D-Did I… D-Did we…" we said. "I… We did it! We… I'm… I'm a fusion…"

Then we saw something in the distance. Light shined and we unfused. I laid on the ground, motionless. What was that? I felt so much… stronger back there.

"Th-That was fusion?!" I said, with my hands shaking. I was so giddy.

"Whoa…" said Amethyst.

I got up to see what that thing was. Looking through the telescope, I saw Peridot's escape pod.

"Is that the escape pod?" said Amethyst. "But I thought we had it!"

"Did she steal it from the temple?" I said.

The escape pod was lifting up the pillars back into place. Then, the pod landed on top and someone came out. I couldn't believe it.

"Is that… Pearl?!" I said.

"What?!" said Amethyst. "Let me see!" She looked through the telescope. "Oh no…"

 _Later…_

"Why would Pearl rebuild the hub?" I said.

This was shocking. Was this all a ruse so Pearl could fuse with Garnet?

"I'm not sure…" said Amethyst.

"We have to tell Garnet…" I said. "This is gonna break her heart…" I sighed. "At least I managed to fuse…"

Amethyst smiled a bit. "To be honest, I thought the first one you'd fuse with would be Garnet or Pearl."

"Well, I'm glad it was you…" I said.

Amethyst smiled with a bit of embarrassment. What it something I said?

"Hey, Onyx!" she said. "Thanks…"

Then there was that noise from the TV.

"Oh, this is no good!" said Pearl.

"What is it…?" I said.

"It's Peridot!" said Pearl. "She must have fixed the communication hub again! Garnet! It's the hub again!"

Amethyst and I exchanged glances.

"She's evading my future vision!" Garnet said, irritably. "No matter how many times I try, I can't see us catching Peridot! Come on, team!"

We went out to the hub again. Pearl gazed up excitedly. We couldn't let her do this!

"I can't believe Peridot's causing us so much trouble…" said Pearl. "But it hardly matters, right Garnet? We can disable this as many times as we need to together! Okay! Are you ready? I'm ready!"

"I know what she's doing…" said Amethyst.

Pearl grabbed onto Garnet and prepared to fuse.

"Stop!" Amethyst then yelled.

Garnet and Pearl looked at Amethyst in confusion.

"Is… something the matter, Amethyst?" said Pearl.

"You…" Amethyst tried to say. "You shouldn't…"

"Pearl!" I said. "We saw you!"

Pearl's eyes widened. "Wh-What?!"

"Tell Garnet what you did!" I said.

"Huh?" said Steven.

"I don't understand…" said Garnet.

"...I'm sorry…" said Pearl. "It's just… so much fun being Sardonyx with you…"

Shock grew across Garnet's face. She dropped Pearl and backed away.

"That's why I couldn't see us catching Peridot…" said Garnet.

Pearl stood up. "Wait!" she said. "Let me explain!" She backed away as Garnet walked towards her.

"You've been fixing the hub!" Garnet said, angrily.

"It really was Peridot!" said Pearl. "...The first time…"

"You tricked me!" said Garnet.

"No!" said Pearl. "No, no, no, no! We just needed a reason to fuse! I just wanted to share a few more victories with you!"

Garnet came to a halt. "Those weren't victories!"

"Wait, Garnet!" said Amethyst. "You know… we're so much weaker than you! Fusing with you is like our one chance to feel… stronger!"

"Don't defend her!" Garnet yelled. "Peridot is out there somewhere and Pearl's been distracting us with… NOTHING!"

"Garnet…" said Pearl

"That's enough!" Garnet yelled as tears enveloped Pearl's eyes. Garnet turned to Amethyst. "Amethyst!" she said. "Fuse with me!"

"But-" Amethyst began.

"Let's just get this over with…" Garnet grumbled, clenching her fists.

I hid behind Steven. Amethyst submitted and fused with Garnet, forming Sugilite. She was massive and burly. Sugilite said nothing. In one fell swoop, she knocked down the entire hub. The pillars fell to ground while Pearl watched in horror.

 _Later…_

"Please, forgive me…" said Pear.

"Of course I forgive you!" said Spoon.

We were watching that cartoon again. It looks like Pear and Spoon made up.

Maybe we should've kept our mouths shut, but… Garnet was entitled to the truth…

Garnet came in from the warp pad and Pearl entered through the door. They quietly crossed paths. Pearl had regret and sorrow in her eyes.

"Man…" said Amethyst. "It would be great if things could work out like they do in cartoons…"

"Yeah…" said Steven. "It would…"

There was nothing we could do now. All the three of us could do now was wait out this storm...


	14. Black & White

Onyx

Things have been really awkward around the house. I could literally cut the tension in here with my sword. Garnet was probably steaming mad. How could she not? Pearl had taken advantage of their friendship.

Garnet was as quiet as I was when I first arrived here. I was scared to be around her after what she did as Sugilite.

However, I knew even though there was conflict going on, we still had to live together. Steven would keep trying to cheer me up with some nice gestures. This morning offered me a juice packet. He knew how much I liked the flavor called "grape."

Pearl came into the room via the warp pad. Steven looked relieved.

"Pearl!" said Steven. "Where've you been?"

"Looking for Peridot," said Pearl. "...For a few days straight… Steven… I know I might have... disappointed all of you… I know Garnet's very upset with me… but I'm going to prove to her that she can trust me again."

Then Garnet came through the door. I leaned back against the couch cushions. Cue the awkward silence…

"Oh! Garnet!" said Pearl. "I was just looking for Peridot. She's bound to be somewhere, right? And new ideas?"

Garnet stayed silent. She walked towards her room.

"... I'm sorry…" said Pearl.

"Who wants to go on a road trip?!" Greg yelled as he bursted through the door. "Um… Is this a bad time?"

"No, please continue…" said Garnet.

"Well, I gotta drive over to the next state, Keystone," said Greg.

"You mean the Keystone State?" said Pearl

"Right," said Greg. "The state named Keystone. I met a guy on an internet message board who's selling car wash brushes for really cheap! I just gotta meet him in Keystone to pick them up."

"I don't like those brushes," said Steven. "They feel weird on your fur."

"Well, do you like motels?" said Greg.

"Probably," Steven replied.

"Think you'd like to stay at a motel with your favorite Dad?" said Greg.

"I don't know if you're my favorite," said Steven.

"What?" said Greg. "Oh, you kidder! C'mere!"

"I can't wait to get room service!" said Steven, racing in and getting picked up by his father.

"You're thinking of a hotel," said Greg. "We're going to a motel. It'll have a pool and free ice and it's right next to the best diner in the world!"

"I'm coming too…" said Garnet.

"What?" said Pearl.

Steven gasped. "Even better!"

"Hey, Garnet, I know I'm talking this place up, but it ain't exactly the ritz…" said Greg.

"I'll be the judge of that," said Garnet.

"Well, in that case… Road trip!" said Greg.

"Road trip!" Steven exclaimed.

"Road trip…" said Garnet.

"Wonderful!" said Pearl. "I'll make sure Amethyst knows that-"

But Garnet had already left. Steven and Greg went on their way.

"And then there were three…" I muttered.

Pearl sighed. She went to the warp pad and headed out again.

"Yo, Onyx!" said Amethyst. She had just walked in from the front door. "Um, was Pearl here?"

"She just went back out," I said. "Garnet left with Steven and Greg to some place called 'Keystone'."

Amethyst sighed. "Well, at least it can be a little better in here. I'll be in my room if ya need anything…"

Amethyst wandered into her room. I was left alone, wondering what to do. It had been so long since I've had time to myself. Usually, Steven would have something that we could do together.

However, I was still confused as to why Pearl would do this to Garnet. I thought about it as I recalled when I fused with Amethyst… I never felt so big before…

I later decided to look for Pearl. I had finally gotten the hang of teleporting without much of a struggle.

At the kindergarten, I found Pearl sitting by herself. She was practically asleep.

"Pearl?" I said.

Pearl jolted awake at my voice.

"Ah! Uh, O-Onyx?" said Pearl, standing up. She stumbled back a bit.

"Um… Are you okay?" I said.

"O-Of course!" said Pearl.

"Wait, haven't you been looking for Peridot for a few days straight?" I said. "Aren't you tired?"

"We're Gems, Onyx," said Pearl. "We don't need sleep."

"They can still get tired," I said.

"Regardless, I need to continue my search for Peridot," Pearl said, walking off by herself.

What was Pearl doing. We both knew that she was running herself ragged. Why would she do this to herself? Who am I kidding. Of course I knew! Guess I should keep an eye on her.

"...Wait up!" I said. "I'm coming with you!"

So, with Pearl, we wandered around the kindergarten. That memory still haunted me…

"Do you think Peridot's really here?" I said.

"She has to be here," said Pearl. "If she's been here before, she has to be here again."

I sighed. "Let's just make this quick…" I said. "This place gives me the creeps."

Pearl walked forward, but it was not her usually determined way. Her spear hung low and she let out a yawn.

"Still nothing…" Pearl said in dismay.

"So, where else have you searched?" I said.

"A lot of places…" Pearl said, tiredly. "It's only a matter of time before…" She started closing her eyes.

"Pearl?" I said.

Then I heard a noise. Summoning my sword, I tried to stay vigilant. Pearl clearly wasn't at her game today.

"Wait!" I said, holding my hand out so Pearl would stop.

"Huh?" Pearl said, bumping into my arm. "Wh-What is it?" she said, opening her eyes and quickly looking around.

"...We're surrounded," I said. "C'mon! This way!"

I grabbed Pearl's hand and we ran towards one of the walls. As soon as I climbed into one of the holes, I held out my hand so Pearl could climb in, too.

"Is it Peridot?" said Pearl.

"No," I said. "The presence is mixed They're Gem mutants." I readied my blade and charged it with dark power. "Stay quiet." Hopefully I wouldn't freeze up like last time.

 _Just don't look at their gems…_ I thought.

Gems mutants came into the scene. They had probably sensed us. I swung my sword and beams of darkness shot out at the monsters. Good things these experiments weren't stable, making them easy to destroy.

"Pearl, can you bubble them?" I said.

Pearl nodded.

"Good," I said. "Wait here."

"But-" Pearl began.

I jumped out, sword in hand. Pearl shot beams from her spear to help out. The mutants came from all directions. I fought them all as best as I could, but there were too many. A Gem monster grabbed me and threw me to a wall. When I got up and looked, I had accidently looked at one of the monsters' gems, causing me to freeze.

"Onyx!" Pearl yelled. She jumped down and slashed at the ones in front of me.

I shook my head. "Pearl?!"

"We need to get out here and regroup!" Pearl said, shooting monsters away.

I charged up my sword. "No problem…"

I jumped into the air and slammed my sword on the ground. This was the "jump strike." The Gem mutants ahead flew back.

"This way!" I said.

Pearl grabbed the shards she could and followed me while bubbling and warping them away. We turned a corner and took a quick break.

"Do you see any?" said Pearl.

"No," I said, peeking around the corner. "I think we lost them.

Then we heard giant footsteps. A monster the size of one of the machines came at us. It had five arms on one side and seven on the other. The monster walked towards us with it's many feet. Terror arose from within and I backed away.

"Get it together!" I told myself.

Some of my old stuff had to still be here. I climbed into one of the holes and found an old box.

"I got it!" Pearl said, rushing in.

"Pearl, no!" I yelled.

I dug through the box. I found pens, tape, glow sticks… Ooh, glow sticks! Then there were these cheap fireworks that you throw on the ground.

"HEY!" I yelled out.

I grabbed and threw the fireworks near the monster. The crackling noise made the creature step back.

"Go!" I called.

I jumped out and assisted Pearl. Running in, the monster swiped at Pearl. She was knocked back, but she got right back up. Her attacks were sloppy. I knew she still wanted to fight, even though she was tired. At this point, I would take any help.

"Uh-oh!" I said.

The monsters from earlier came from behind. Then giant monster swiped at us.

"Pearl!" I yelled. I ran in front of her and took the hit. We were sent flying into that busted up machine from before.

"Agh, darn it!" I groaned. Shards of glass were everywhere. I picked the shards that were on me. It really hurt when I did that. Then I turned to Pearl. She was on the ground, motionless.

"Pearl?!" I said, rushing to her. "Pearl!"

I knocked out the monsters nearby and shoved them into my pocket to give myself some time. Grabbing Pearl, I went into the passage into the control room. Hopefully, I would have the strength to move the machine like I did when I threw Jasper. The machine was super heavy, but I had to move it so the monsters couldn't get in, even though I only had one hand free. The machine began to move slowly. As soon as it was over the entrance I let it go. Then, I lost my balance and tumbled down the slope.

At the bottom, I opened my eyes. My entire body was sore. Pearl laid next to me.

"Pearl!" I said.

I shook her, but she was out cold. I moved her so she'd lay on her side. Her gem wasn't crack, so I assumed she'd be okay. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a glow stick for a bit of comfort.

Letting out a sigh, I laid down and tried to get some rest myself.

I woke up later to Pearl moaning. Pearl used her hands to lift herself a bit and look around.

"P-Pearl?" I said, sitting up. "Thank this world's deity! You're okay!"

"Wh-What happened?" said Pearl.

"They knocked you out and we were surrounded," I said. "So, I brought you here."

"Wait here," said Pearl. "I'll take care of it."

Pearl pulled out her spear and used it to stand up. I could tell she was in pain as she struggled to do so.

"Pearl, stop!" I said.

"Onyx, you're hurt," Pearl said, sternly.

"So are you!" I said. "And you're exhausted! Just stop!"

Pearl fell to her knees. "Well, I have to do something! I can't believe I got us trapped here… This is all my fault!" she shouted.

Silence filled the room. I heard Pearl silently cry. I looked at her. This wasn't about getting trapped in the kindergarten's inner workings… That part was obvious.

"I have to catch Peridot so I can make up for what I did…" Pearl said, sadly.

"Pearl…" I said. "Garnet's really upset…"

"I know…" Pearl said, wiping her eyes.

"Fusion is personal to her!" I said. "I don't think catching Peridot will make up for what you did."

"You don't know that!" Pearl yelled. "I just have to keep trying! I'll do what I have to so Garnet can forgive me."

"It's not that easy, Pearl!" I said, raising my voice. "You shouldn't push yourself like this! Catching Peridot is the least of Garnet's problems right now. Fusion is bond formed of trust and friendship… and you violated that! Don't you understand?"

Pearl glared at me. She was even scarier when she was angry while tired.

"What makes you think you know anything about fusion?!" Pearl yelled.

"Because I've fused with Amethyst!" I blurted out. "She's Tanzanite!" Then I covered my mouth.

Pearl stopped yelling and looked at me. Then she sat down a little more comfortably. My arms were shaking.

"I-I… I'm sorry…" I said, hesitantly. "I… I just wanted you to stop yelling…"

"You… You fused… with Amethyst?" said Pearl.

"Y-Yes…" I said.

Pearl put her hands on her lap. She looked downward and tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm… sorry I didn't tell you sooner…" I said. "I haven't told Garnet yet, either…"

"No…" said Pearl. "I just… You... You've felt it, haven't you? What it's like to be your partner…?"

My eyes widened.

"I… I felt… stronger…" I said. "Braver… More… outgoing…"

"Exactly…" said Pearl. "When Garnet and I fuse, I can feel what it's like to be her… Confident… and secure… and complete…"

"Is that why… you wanted to fuse with Garnet?" I said.

Pearl nodded. More tears enveloped her eyes. "I… I don't know what to do…" she said, sadly. "I just want things… to go back to normal. It just feels like what I'm trying to do is a hopeless effort."

"...Have you tried saying that to Garnet?" I said.

Pearl's looked at me. Her eyes were widened.

"Pearl… I'm not mad at you…" I said, beginning to tear up at her sadness. "Sure, you tricked Garnet, but I can forgive you… eventually."

"But… I betrayed Garnet…" Pearl said, sadly. "I disappointed you all… I just wanted to be stronger… but no matter how hard I try... I'm useless."

"What?" I said.

Pearl continued to silently cry. Is that how she saw herself…? Weak? Useless? But… she's done so much. Did this "Sardonyx" thing destroy her confidence? Or has she always felt like this? I really wanted to know why.

"...Why would you say that?" I said.

Pearl looked at me again.

"Steven always told me stories of you incredible feats!" I said. "You beat Sugilite by yourself… You taught me how to fight… I even heard you once built a spaceship!"

"O-Onyx…" said Pearl.

Even though my knees were sore, I stood up anyway. I made my way to her. There was more noise outside, so I could tell there were still Gem mutants outside. I took a deep breath.

"Pearl! There's only one way out of this!" I said.

Pearl looked shocked. "A-Are… Are you sure?"

"Please..." I said, holding out my right hand. "You have to show me what you showed Steven!"

"What?" Pearl said, looking at me as more tears came from her eyes.

"That you're strong, Pearl!" I said. "What was that song?"

"I can… I can show you how to be strong…" Pearl quietly sang. She grabbed her spear and used to stand once more. "In the real way!"

I stepped back and Pearl and I bowed. I raised my hand into the air and spun around.

"And I know that we can be strong!" Pearl sang louder, as she twirled as well. I leaped towards her and Pearl did the same. "In the real way! And I want to inspire you!" We held out our hands and walked in a clockwise rotation. Pearl grabbed my hand and spun me around. "I want to be your rock and when I talk, it lights a fire in you!" I leaned back and Pearl caught me with her right hand and held my right hand with her left. Pearl smiled as light enveloped us.

We emerged from the kindergarten's inner workings as an entirely new being. Her hair was long up to just under her shoulders. One of her eyes was black, like mine, and the other was blue, like Pearl's. She wore a long sleeved shirt and a grayish turquoise color over it with a star. A gray ribbon was around her waist and she had long black shorts.

Then new being pulled out her weapon. It was a scythe. The Gem mutants came at her. She charged her weapon and shot beams at them, wiping out them and the ones behind them. Then she ran, grabbing all the gem shards she could, swinging her scythe and taking out many mutants in single blows. She remained silent and headed to the warp pad. When she got there, she closed her eyes peacefully and warped back to the temple.

A light shined when we got back and Pearl and I appeared on the ground, exhausted out of our minds. I got up and helped Pearl to the couch.

"Here," I said, pulling out the shards I had. "Can you bubble these?"

"...Of course," said Pearl, taking the shards. "Thank-you."

Pearl bubbled the Gems and warped them away. I sighed and looked at her. She looked a little better but she was still tired.

"Hey…" I said. I looked at her determinedly. "You are not useless…"

Pearl looked at me and smiled. She started falling asleep, so I got up and carried her to Steven's bed. I fell asleep on it, too.

"Yo!" a voice said the next morning.

Amethyst was there when I opened my eyes.

"A-Amethyst?" I said. "I-Is it morning?"

"Actually, it's noon," said Amethyst. "You guys were out cold."

Pearl sat up. "Oh… Amethyst…"

"So, what happened to you guys?" said Amethyst.

"We hunted Gem monsters…" I said. "We had… quite a night."

Amethyst, Pearl and I sat by the coffee table. We told Amethyst what happened. I knew Pearl didn't eat, so I shared my breakfast with Amethyst, who just ate it all…

"We're home!" Steven said, as he came through the door with Greg and Garnet.

Amethyst waved.

"Oh! Uh, you look like you all had fun!" said Pearl.

"Yeah!" Steven said, happily. "It all worked out!"

Garnet stayed silent.

"Garnet!" said Pearl. "How are you?"

"Not now…" said Garnet. She then walked away to her room.

"She's speaking to me again…" Pearl said, a bit relieved. "Kind of."

"That really was a great trip," said Greg.

"Can we go back?" said Steven.

"Maybe one day," said Greg, messing up Steven's hair, "but… not to that diner… Hoo, boy…"

Steven walked over to the coffee table.

"So..." he said. "What happened to you guys?"

I looked at Pearl. Then I looked away, blushing.

Geez, fusion dances are fun, but embarrassing. I wondered what Pearl and I should name our fusion?


	15. Responsibility

Onyx

The house echoed with silence. This TV show was the only thing breaking it. It was called "the Powerpuff Girls" or something. I heard there was a reboot, but Steven insisted that the original was better. So we were going to watch the original together.

"Steven are you ready?" I said.

"Just a second!" said Steven.

Steven was making a sandwich. Then he opened the cabinet.

"This should have a good bag of… Onion?" said Steven.

Some kid was in the cabinet. He was holding a bag of chips. He jumped out and went towards the door.

"Oh, no you don't!" Steven said, shutting the door.

The kid jumped outside through the screen.

"Onion!" Steven yelled. "We just put that screen in!" He ran outside after that kid.

"...Is he coming back?" I said.

"Maybe…" said Amethyst, who had laid down on the couch.

"So… Where do you think Pearl and Garnet are?" I said.

"Probably somewhere so they don't have to talk to each other…" said Amethyst.

After watching a few episodes by myself, I decided to go out and practice. Pearl wasn't up for teaching me today, so I just practiced on the holo-Pearl she left for me. I pretty much did anything to distract myself from the conflict that was going on.

I feared that all this negativity was affecting, not just Garnet and Pearl, but the others as well… including myself… I mean, I already bickered with Pearl back at the kindergarten. Amethyst has been so depressed. Yet, Steven has tried to stay upbeat. Maybe he gets it from Rose…

Near sunset, I decided to head back. As soon as I used the warp pad, however, I came back to arguments, silent treatments, and tension. At least Pearl was trying to talk to Garnet.

"I don't know what else I can do!" Pearl yelled in tears. "I've tried everything! Why won't you just… talk to me?!"

Garnet glared. "You know exactly why!" she then yelled.

I let out a groan. Pearl and Garnet looked at me as I warped back to the sky arena. I seriously didn't need this.

I met up with the holo-Pearl.

"Do you wish to engage in combat?" it said.

"Let this be the perfect battle," I said.

"You already made a mistake by challenging me!" said the holo-Pearl.

"No," I said. "You did."

Nightfall came later. Amethyst came by to see that I was still practicing.

The holo-Pearl charged at me. I blocked the attack. Our swords clashed in many swings.

"Defense Rank: S!" said the holo-Pearl. "Zero openings detected!"

"Yo, Onyx!" said Amethyst.

"What?" I said.

Then the holo-Pearl knocked the sword out of my hands.

"Opening detected!" said the holo-Pearl.

The holo-Pearl swung at me. I got on my knees and slid under the swing. I grabbed my sword as the holo-Pearl jumped into the air. One spin attack stopped the holo-Pearl's attack and I jabbed at it in midair. The holo-Pearl tumbled to the ground.

"Match set!" said the holo-Pearl. "Challenger wins!"

I stood still, out of breath.

"Okay…" I said. "Now what?"

"It's getting late," said Amethyst. "Garnet wants you to come home, dude."

I sighed. "Fine… That will be all for now, holo-Pearl." And the holo Pearl disappeared.

Amethyst went to her room when we got back. The room was dark, so I guess Steven already went to bed. You know, Amethyst seemed to be in a better mood tonight. I wonder what happened?

Tonight, I stayed up and looked at all my stuff. Part of me was thinking of how this whole fight was going to end. I looked in the box of my stuff and I saw that picture I drew of Lapis. Steven had taped it back together. Looking back, I thought it was so sloppy.

" _Don't look for me!"_ Lapis had said. " _I don't want your help!"_

Well… I hope you're happy, Lapis… You got what you wanted. I'm not helping you…

I dropped the paper on the floor as that horrid, blurry memory replayed in my mind. Then my thoughts were interrupted when I heard soft crying. It was coming from Steven.

"S-Steven?!" I said, running over to the bed. "Are you okay?"

Steven sat up. His face was wet with tears.

"Onyx?" said Steven. "Y-Yeah… I'm fine. Please… Please don't tell the Gems. I don't want them to worry."

"Uh, o-okay…" I said. "I… I promise."

Steven moved over so I could go to sleep. This fight was hurting him, too. I wiped my eyes and went to sleep.

I think Amethyst, Steven and I were at our limits. Steven tried to be his upbeat self during the day. Amethyst and Steven were always heading out. I was mostly hanging out by the patio or at the Sky Arena, practicing.

Steven busted into the house with excitement one afternoon.

"Garnet!" Steven exclaimed. "Onyx! Can I ask you guys something?"

"Of course, Steven," said Garnet. "What is it?"

"Well, tonight I'm in a play and Jamie will be in it!" said Steven.

"What's a… 'play'?" I said. "Can I go?"

"Yeah!" said Steven. "Pearl said she was coming. Amethyst can't make it, but she said she'd try. So, what do you say?"

Garnet had been smiling at Steven's request… until he mentioned Pearl.

"I'm sorry, Steven," said Garnet, "but I can't go…"

Silence filled the room.

"...It's because Pearl will be there, isn't it?" said Steven. "Y-You don't have to talk or sit next to her."

"I'm sorry," said Garnet. "I just can't make it."

"Uh, okay…" Steven said, in dismay. "C'mon, Onyx. The shows gonna start soon…"

"...Right," I said.

"Take care of him, Steven," said Garnet.

Steven stepped out. Before I followed, I turned to Garnet and shook my head.

Fold-out chairs were put out on the beach. There was a stage and I saw a lot of humans here. Steven had to meet this "Jamie" person backstage, so I met with Pearl.

"Onyx, you made it!" said Pearl.

"Yeah…" I said.

"So… Is Garnet here?" said Pearl.

"She… She couldn't make it," I said.

"Oh…" Pearl said, knowing the real reason.

I sat down next to her. This whole thing was stupid! We should be watching Steven together and just take a break from Lapis and Jasper, hunting for Peridot, and this whole Sardonyx thing! Don't they realize this fight was hurting everyone?!

"Mind if I have a seat?" said a voice.

I think it was Mayor Dewey. He sat down next to Pearl.

"Okay…" Pearl said, awkwardly.

"You know, I wrote this play," said Mayor Dewey.

Pearl grabbed my hand and we moved to the seats in the back. Geez, what was that about?

"Tonight, I am thrilled to present to you… 'the Tale of William Dewey!" said a voice.

The curtains rose up and Steven was there with Jamie. The background had fake clouds a fake sun, and an ocean. The two were behind a fake boat and I think Steven was suppose to be holding a sword, even though it looked like an empty paper towel roll.

"O captain, my captain! How long until the soft lips of our sailing ship kiss the rugged beard of new lands?" said Jamie.

"I know we've been journeying for many months, but surely we'll run into something soon," said Steven. "The ocean can't be that big!"

"There he is!" Pearl exclaimed. "Hi, Steven! You're so talented!"

"Pearl…" I said. "Please… Everyone's staring…"

Pearl and I waved and Steven waved back.

"Back home, they called me 'Dewey the Dunce'," said Steven. "Said I couldn't find land even if I was standing on it!"

The audience started laughing.

"And I'm starting to fear that they were right…" said Steven.

"What light through yond stage left breaks?" said Jamie.

"Oh, what now?" said Steven.

"It is the east!" said Jamie, as silhouettes of the Crystal Gems appeared in the background. "And we are the Crystal Gems!"

Jamie put on a party hat to simulate Pearl's nose. That was kinda funny.

"Greetings!" said Jamie. "I am Pearl, and I come to you as a messenger of the brilliant Rose Quartz!" he said, throwing petals into the air. "We ask that you turn your ship around. The land you are headed for is no walk in the park for your species."

"Nonsense," said Steven. "I won't take orders from the likes of you!"

"Well then!" said Jamie.

Jamie took off the party hat and put on a cut out cardboard box colored with black marker. He also had shades that said "movie star" on it.

"You should turn around lest you fall into the sea…" Jamie said, trying to sound like Garnet. "And you know, humans aren't very good swimmers." Then he held up some kind of mop. "They ain't!"

"I'll just return home like the failure dunce I am…" said Steven. He turned around, but knocked the sail down. "Ah! I can't even turn a sail right! Why must I always struggle?!"

"Aw, that poor sailor…" I said.

"Keep watching," said Pearl. "It gets better."

The next scene started. Steven and Jamie acted like they were in a thunderstorm.

"O captain, my captain! We've drifted miles from our course!" said Jamie. "These waves are nothing like I've ever seen before!"

"Nonsense!" said Steven. "This is only a drizzle!"

Jamie dumped a bucket of water on Steven.

"Okay, maybe a light summer storm," said Steven.

A loud monster noise was heard.

"What's that port side?!" said Jamie.

A fake tentacle appeared on stage. Jamie jumped onto it and hung onto it.

"Captain!" said Jamie. "It's got me!"

"First mate, Buddy!" Steven cried.

"Whatever you do, don't give up your search!" Jamie yelled. "You're the bravest man I know, because… you try! Even though you fail so, so much!"

"Buddy!" Steven yelled. "Noooo!"

Jamie went down with fake backdrop. I saw him crawl off stage.

"Oh, Buddy!" Steven said, taking his captain's hat off. "A stale biscuit to the end!"

In another loud roar, I saw the silhouette of a monster.

"And now my boat will sink into the depths," said Steven. "'Dewey the Disastrous Dunce'... What's this?"

Another silhouette appeared. It was a giant person. It fought off the monster.

"Holy anchovies!" said Steven. "The quadruple noogie! A move that's only spoken of in legends! Ah! It heads this way!"

The monster fell and the shadow of the other figure got bigger.

"Oh please, Goddess of Noogies!" Steven pleaded. "Don't hurt me!"

A giant fake hand came down. The background switched to a beachy setting. The fake waves were removed.

"Whoa!" said Steven. "I've made it! Land! Sweet, solid land!"

Steven ran off the boat and kissed the floor. Then he wiped his mouth in disgust.

"Thank-you, giant woman!" said Steven.

"You may not want to stay…" said the voice of Jame. "This land is dangerous!"

"No!" said Steven. "I will stay! For I am William Dewey, and I don't give up in the face of failure! That's what makes me great!" he said in some weird accent.

"Very well then," said Jamie. "But I can't promise you I won't interfere again."

Steven high-fived the giant hand. Then the giant silhouette faded.

"I shall name this new land in honor of my dead first-mate, Buddy!" said Steven.

Jamie rolled in on a skateboard and stood up.

"I'm alive!" he said.

"Okay!" said Steven. "Beach City it is!"

A banner came down that said "Dewey for Mayor" and music played. Everyone started clapping.

"Yay!" I said. "I'm glad it all worked out!"

"Yeah…" said Pearl.

Pearl and I went backstage to see Steven after the show. Jamie was signing things for people.

"Steven!" I exclaimed. "That was so funny and cool!" I hugged him.

"You were awesome!" said a voice. Amethyst came to see us.

"Amethyst!" said Steven. "You made it!"

"I couldn't let down my number one fan!" Amethyst said, hugging Steven and practically lifting him off the ground.

"Excuse me," said Mayor Dewey. "If I could have a moment with the talent?"

Jamie's fans walked away.

"Jamie," said Mayor Dewey. "HA! Fantastic work! I love the message! 'Vote Mayor Dewey'! How about I offer you another role? Lead director of Beach City Community Theater! You could put on more plays… as long as the budget allows it."

Jamie smiled. He was so giddy he could almost jump, but then he stood still and but on a calm face.

"Thank-you, sir," said Jamie.

"A lot of the credit should go to Pearl!" said Steven. "You could say she was an… inside source?"

"I am a Gem of many talents," said Pearl. "A dedication of fact is just one of them."

"Thank-you, for preserving my legacy!" said Mayor Dewey.

"Oh! What's two hundred years between friends?" said Pearl.

"Well, I must be off to bask in adulation of my constituents…" Mayor Dewey said, walking away.

"You know, I don't remember seeing a campaign slogan at the end of that story," said Pearl.

"Art doesn't always make sense, Pearl," said Steven. "Sometimes you just have to make the audience happy. That's why you always end on a joke."

"Hey, where's Garnet?" said Amethyst. "Did she make it?"

"Uh, no…" Steven said, sadly. "She said she couldn't come. I told her she didn't have to sit next to Pearl or anything."

Amethyst rolled her eyes. Then it came to me. The play was over. So, now we had to go home… unfortunately…

I wished Garnet would just talk to Pearl. At the same time, I was ambivalent as to who's side I was on. Pearl felt so bad for what she did, but after seeing what fusion was like first-hand… I could see why Garnet was so upset.

This was the last straw! I'm sick of this fusion fight! I knew Steven wanted to hide it from the others, but I really wanted to say something to the Gems. However, they'd probably worry and the last thing they needed right now was more turmoil… All this fighting was putting everyone at their limits!

Amethyst seemed angry for some reason tonight. Usually, she had been sad and quiet lately. She probably felt trapped in here with all the fighting. Maybe Amethyst was at her limit, too.

So, Steven made dinner to celebrate the play. Amethyst and I were the only ones other than Steven who actually ate here. I mean, Garnet ate sometimes, but she wasn't here. Despite the fact that Steven seemed sad at Garnet rejecting his invitation, he still stayed upbeat. I envied his ability to do that sometimes.

"Good job on the dinner, Steven!" I said. "I could never do this!"

"You can with enough practice," Steven replied. "I can teach you."

"Really?!" I said, happily.

"Of course," said Steven. "Any-"

We were stopped when Garnet entered the room. It wasn't because of Garnet's entrance that we stopped our conversation. It was that the moment Garnet entered the room, Amethyst angrily looked at her.

"...Amethyst?" said Garnet. "What is-"

"Shut up," Amethyst said, sharply.

I gasped. I knew better than to yell at my superior like that. Then again, Amethyst wasn't afraid to talk back to authority.

"I am seriously angry at you right now!" said Amethyst. "You have any idea what you did?"

"...No…" said Garnet. Although, part of me knew that she knew exactly what Amethyst was talking about.

"All he wanted you to do was see that play and you just couldn't do that because of Pearl?!" said Amethyst.

"Amethyst, Steven understood my reason," said Garnet.

"Y-Yeah…" said Steven. "I… I understood."

"Look G, I get it! Fusion is sacred to you and Pearl messed up big!" said Amethyst. "She gets that, and we all get that! Refusing to go to the play because Pearl was there was wrong. What has Steven ever done to you?!"

"Amethyst, that's enough!" Garnet said, sternly. "You don't understand! She tricked me! She lied to me!"

The two continued bickering. Steven and I could only watch.

"H-Hey…" Steven said, quietly in the noise. "W-We can still enjoy dinner…"

I wasn't like Steven. None of us were. We couldn't endure conflict like this for long. Amethyst was yelling at Garnet, because she has had enough… and so had I…

I pushed away my plate and stormed out the house. Maybe Garnet saw me leave and Steven wanted to stop me… I didn't care.

Storm clouds began to gather in the sky. I sat under the house to get away from the conflict and still stay close by. Lion was near me, taking his usual nap. How much longer were we going to have to deal with this? We had bigger things to worry about. Like, Peridot, or… you know… a giant fusion formed of hatred at the bottom of the ocean?!

Coming out here somehow allowed me to clear my head. I thought about spending the night under here. I was pretty sure Steven would be fine without me tonight… I hoped.

Somewhere in the middle of the night, I woke up to Lion bothering me. It was really pouring down outside. Good thing I was under the house.

"What is it, Lion?" I said. "Something wrong?"

Lion nudged me. I laughed a little and petted his mane. Then, to my shock, the area around where I was touching his mane started glowing.

"What the-?!" I started.

Then my hand actually went through. Curiously, but hesitantly, I poked my head through. My eyes widened as to what I saw. It looked like an entirely different realm.

I pulled back out. Lion stared at me. He looked serious. Did he… want me to go in?

Gathering my courage, I jumped into the strange realm. It was strange… I felt a strange sense of peace in here and it was also kind of warm. I found that I was in a field of pink. At the center was a lone tree. So this is where all the stuff Steven stores in Lion goes…

However, I noticed some of these things didn't belong to Steven. There was a bubbled object… a chest… and a large shirt that said "Mr. Universe" on it.

In front of me was Rose's sword. It was safely kept in it's scabbard. I walked up and held it with my own hands. The memory of finding this… It felt like it was yesterday…

The scabbard had a symbol on it. I had seen it on Steven's shield, too. That symbol made me feel safe. Where else have I seen it before?

Somehow, a wind was blowing in here. The t-shirt was moving and so was this flag. It was then that the flag itself caught my attention. As soon as I saw the symbol on it, a sharp pain hit my head… giving me a vision… of the past…

...

A hand touched my shoulder, causing me to twitch.

"It's okay…" said a gentle voice. "You're safe. Thank-you for getting him here safely. I'll take over from here."

It was fuzzy… but the first thing I saw was that flag in the distance. I also felt… like I had been through something horrible.

"Oh, good," said the voice. "You're up. Take it nice and easy. Don't worry, I'm not your enemy."

A figure stood in front of me. That voice…

"I'm so glad you're safe," said the figure. "Here. Let me help you up."

A hand carefully reached out for me. I grabbed the figure's hand.

"You must be the Onyx Gem, right?" said the figure. "I'm Rose Quartz…"

…

I looked around. I was back in that realm.

"Rose…" I said, quietly.

Was this why Lion made me come in here? How did he know about what I failed to recall? What was he trying to tell me?

Had I met Rose Quartz…?

I left the realm and tumbled out. I looked at Lion. What this what he trying to tell me? Lion merely took one of his paws and put it on my chest. Somehow… I understood.

"It's about Steven… right?" I said.

Did I have something to do with… Rose? Then I had a thought.

I didn't know how Lion knew this. All I knew was that some point… somewhere… I had met Rose Quartz. By the looks of that memory, she was looking out for me. Maybe he was telling me that in turn for what she did I had to look out for her son!

What the heck was I doing?! I just left Steven in the middle of an argument, because I couldn't take all this conflict anymore… It didn't matter how I felt… I realized. Steven was what mattered. He's strong, but he's still a child. I have to look out for him, when the other Gems can't.

"Onyx?" said a voice.

I sat up and saw Garnet.

"There you are," she said. "I was looking for you."

I stayed silent. Garnet stared at me a bit and then decided to sit down next to me.

"...I'm sorry I stormed out," I said.

"No, don't be," said Garnet.

"...What?" I said. "But I ran out, not even thinking about protecting Steven!"

"I… I'm sorry…" said Garnet. "I'm sorry I didn't go to Steven's play. Though, I should probably say that to him…"

"It's okay, Garnet," I said.

"No, it's not!" said Garnet. "Steven just wanted everyone to get together, but I was so busy being angry at Pearl, that I couldn't do something as simple as that. I've been letting my anger hurt the people around me. I can't believe I didn't see that until now."

"S-Stop!" I said. "I don't want you to beat yourself over this like Pearl!"

"What do you mean?" said Garnet.

"While you were gone with Steven, Pearl went out to look for Peridot again," I said. "I followed her, and it turned out that she had been running herself ragged trying to find Peridot to make it up to you… and it almost got us killed by Gem monsters."

"What?!" said Garnet. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Yes," I said. "Don't worry about it… Getting out of it wasn't easy, but we…" I thought about our fusion. "...found a way out of it…"

"How?" said Garnet.

"We… We… uh… We fused…" I said, quietly.

Garnet gasped.

"Pearl was feeling so down, and we were trapped in the kindergarten's inner workings," I said. "She was crying and she felt so bad for tricking you the way she did."

"...You still care about her deeply..." said Garnet. "...What else did she say?"

"She wanted to make up for what she did..." I said, "but she said no matter how hard she tried, she was useless."

Garnet look surprised at my statement.

"Pearl just wants things to go back to normal…" I continued. I do, too…" My eyes started watering. Damn it! I tried to keep my composure. "Garnet… What can I do so that you can forgive her?"

"It's not that easy, Onyx," said Garnet.

"Steven makes mistakes all the time," said Onyx. "So do I. How can you forgive us and not her?"

"Steven is a child," said Garnet. "So are you and you still have a lot to learn about our planet and our ways. I do want to forgive Pearl… but I just can't…"

"...I see," I said. "I understand…"

I took deep breaths, trying to let the pitter-patter of the rain sooth me. C'mon, don't cry…

"I'm sorry…" Garnet said again. "As the leader, I'm suppose to be strong and protect everyone. Instead, I've been hurting everyone with my anger… Amethyst had every right to be mad… I know Steven's very upset, even though he tries his best to stay in a good mood… and I hurt you too. That was the last thing you needed right now, what with Lapis and everything." She took off her visor. "Onyx, I've seen so many things that can hurt you… I should've never let one of those things be me."

I knew Garnet was trying to make me feel better, but hearing her say that just made me want to cry.

"Look… I know Steven's been having a rough time…" said Garnet. "He's been crying at night."

"Wait!" I said. "How do you… Right… Future vision…"

"Just promise me you won't run off like that again," said Garnet. "When you stormed out and Amethyst told Pearl, she almost panicked. I knew where you were, but I decided to let you have some space. Just know that we love you and we all just want to be a family again. Until then… be there for Steven through all this."

"I… Okay…" I said. "I promise..." And we hugged.

"I'm very proud of you for learning how to fuse with Amethyst and Pearl..." said Garnet.

How did... Oh... Future vision...

…

?

"Why are you keeping me here?!"

"I have to! I won't let you hurt him again!"

"Onyx already hates you! You got what you wanted!"

"I only said that so I could-"

"You've had enough of this!"

"I'll never let you GO!"


	16. Friend Ship

Onyx

I awoke one night and heard a noise. Pearl was in the room with Peridot's escape pod. I went down the steps and found her tinkering around with it.

"Pearl?" I said.

Pearl gasped when she heard my voice.

"Onyx?!" she said. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine," I said. "What are you doing?"

Pearl looked to the escaped pod.

"I… I was seeing if I could somehow use this escape to see where Peridot is," said Pearl.

"Do you think that could work?" I said.

"It has to," said Pearl. "I think I'm close. Hey, can you hand me that?"

I reached over and handed Pearl the screwdriver.

"If I can make this work, we can finally catch Peridot," Pearl said, tightening something.

"I see you're still trying…" I said.

Pearl stopped and looked at me. She knew that I knew the reason behind this.

"Well… just don't stay up too late…" I said with a smile.

Pearl smiled. "Okay…" she said. "Good-night." And she patted me on the shoulder.

 _The next morning…_

Pearl managed to get the escape pod to do something. It began to track where Peridot was. However, it only activated when Peridot used the warp pads. We were led to a place where there were many of them.

Peridot was there, messing with the destroyed shards of warps.

"Oh! Ah-hah!" Pearl exclaimed. "Look! I was right! My plan worked perfectly!"

"Good morning!" Steven said to Peridot.

Nope. Anything that reminds me of that show is just...

"No!" I said to him, sternly.

"What?" said Peridot. "How did you know I was here?"

"We found a secret way to track you, and we'll never tell you how, even if you ask nicely," said Steven.

"Peridot!" said Garnet. "We're here to-"

"And you'll never get away with this!" said Pearl.

"Don't you Gems have anything better to do than annoy me?!" Peridot asked, irritably.

"Nope!" said Amethyst. "We're gonna-"

"Prepared to be annoyed!" said Pearl.

"I don't have time for this!" Peridot said, charging up an attack. "This planet has an expiration date, and I'm not gonna stick around to find out when!"

Peridot shot at us, but she hit a pillar that was behind us. Steven summoned a shield big enough to block it.

"That's it!" Pearl said, pulling out her spear. "I'm taking her out!"

"Pearl, wait!" said Garnet.

Pearl raced towards Peridot, but she held out her hand and trapped Pearl in a forcefield.

"Ha! Sorry, but you're going the wrong way!" Peridot said, throwing Pearl at us. She was knocked into Steven which made the shield above us drop. Good thing Garnet was there to catch the pillar.

"Get her!" said Garnet.

Amethyst and I ran out towards Peridot. I didn't know Amethyst could charged fast with some sort of rolling attack. Peridot jumped out of the way.

Peridot laughed. "You missed!"

I charged up my sword and swung beams at her Peridot. She jumped out of the way onto a warp pad.

"Geez, who taught you how to fight?" said Peridot. "Agh! Doesn't anything work on this cruddy planet?!"

"I do!" Steven said, throwing his shield. It hit Peridot in on the nose.

"Ow!" she said.

"Amethyst, catch!" Garnet said, throwing the broken pillar.

Amethyst caught it in midair with her whip. Then she yanked it down.

"Destroy!" Amethyst yelled. It fell on the broken warp pad, sending Peridot flying.

"I got her!" said Pearl, holding out her hand. "I got her! I got her!"

Garnet had her hands out, too. They ended up bumping into each other and falling to the ground. Peridot used her fingers as a propeller to hover and avoid them.

"Pearl!" said Garnet. "Get off me!"

Pearl quickly got up while rapidly saying "I'm sorry" over and over.

"Wow! This is just sad!" Peridot said, landing on the warp pad we entered from. "I almost feel sorry for you." She made a face as she warped away.

"...Have a great weekend!" said Steven.

We all stared at him.

"I mean… I hope her weekend is… not so great?" said Steven.

We warped back to the temple. Steven looked disappointed. Garnet and Amethyst merely stared at Pearl. I stayed neutral. I had faith that Pearl would find the perfect moment to talk to Garnet. She was determined.

"Okay," said Pearl. "I realize that was a bit of a fiasco… But there's a silver lining to it! Now we know for sure that we can track her every movement!"

Pearl walked over to the escape pod.

"Whenever she uses the warp system, her escape pod will instantly detect exactly where she is," said Pearl. "It's only a matter of time before we catch her, and when we do, we'll be able to close this chapter and finally move on! Right?"

Silence filled the room. Amethyst groaned in annoyance.

"Isn't there something that maybe you guys might need… to talk about?" said Amethyst.

The escaped pod started to activate.

"It's Peridot!" Pearl said, laying her hands on the controls. "She using the warps right now." She projected a map through her Gem. "Look! This is where she is. We got her for sure this time!"

Although, Garnet looked doubtful…

"If she thinks she's got the upper hand, then she has another thing coming!" said Pearl. "And that's us."

Pearl walked to the warp pad. Garnet followed quietly.

"At least she's being optimistic," said Steven.

"It won't help," said Amethyst. "She could hand Peridot over on a silver platter, but it won't make up for the stunt she pulled to get Garnet to fuse with her…"

Amethyst walked to the warp pad.

"What else can we do?" said Steven.

"Well…" I said. "I-"

"Let's go, you two," said Garnet.

The five of us arrived at the site of ship. It was massive, but it looked really old.

"Whoa…" Steven said, amazed by the sight of it.

"Ha! She's desperate!" said Pearl. "Look at this! She's cornered herself in there! We've got her right where we want her."

"Pearl…" I said, rubbing my temples. "Please…"

"What is-" Steven began.

"Excellent question, Steven!" Pearl said, suddenly. "What we see here before us is an ancient interplanetary Gem vessel. Homeworld Gems used these ships to travel across the cosmos and land here on Earth before the warp pads were built. But these ships landed here so long ago, that there's no way they can be functional. Peridot's running out of options."

"Pearl," said Garnet. "We can't waste time. Let's focus on the task at ha-"

"Ah, yes!" Pearl said, running forward. "The task at hand! No more dawdling! Let's go get Peridot!"

Yeesh… I thought.

The insides of the ship were impressive. It seemed a lot of plants and mushrooms had grown in here. This ship must've been here for ages.

"It's more like a greenhouse than a spaceship," said Steven.

"Looks like Earth won this battle…" said Amethyst.

"Heh… Good one…" I said.

A screen turned on the Peridot was on it.

"You Gems really are as dull as dirt!" said Peridot.

"You're the dull one if you think you can fly this wreck!" said Pearl.

"...What?" said Peridot. "Can you speak louder? Some of these communicators are gunked up!"

Steven looked around and found a diamond-looking thing on a desk.

"Pearl says, 'You the dull one if you think you can fly this wreck!'" said Steven.

Peridot laughed. "Fly? I'm not using this vessel to fly. I'm using it to trap you!"

The door closed behind us.

"Isn't this nice?" said Peridot. "No more Crystal Gems running around, messing my plans, destroying my things! Looks like I got just where I want you… How does it feel to be so easily outsmarted, you clods?!"

"No…" said Pearl.

"Hey," said Amethyst. "Uh, this is Amethyst. I don't appreciate being called a 'clod', you clo-"

"Enough talk!" said Peridot. "Prepare yourselves for annihilation!"

Peridot pressed a button, but nothing happened. She tried again and weapons got pointed at us.

"Ah-hah!" said Peridot. "It works! Yes!"

Beam started being shot at us as Peridot repeatedly yelled "die" over and over. Steven summoned his shield and yanked me under.

"Hey, guys!" said Steven. "Over here!"

Everyone gathered under the shield and we ran into the next room.

"You're on fire, Steven!" said Amethyst.

"That's three shield in one day," said Steven, who was out of breath. "Not too shab-"

We were interrupted when spikes came at us. Garnet grabbed me and we ran down the halls while Amethyst carried Steven.

"Spikes!" said the voice of Peridot. "How do you like my spikes?!"

"Oh, shut up!" I yelled.

When we made it, we saw Peridot… But… something was off.

"Peridot!" Pearl yelled. She ran at her at full speed.

"Pearl, wait!" I yelled.

Pearl swung at Peridot, but her spear went right through her. It was probably a holo-gram.

"You idiot!" said Peridot.

Pearl glared and kept swinging. Garnet put her hand on her forehead.

"Garnet…" I said. "Can you put me down?"

Garnet nodded and let me go. I walked over to Pearl slowly and then I forcefully pulled her away.

"Stop!" I said. "That isn't helping!"

"But-" Pearl began.

"But nothing!" I said. I began to whisper. "Dial it back," I continued. "I know you're trying, but remember what I said."

Pearl nodded. "Okay…" she said. "I'll just have to find the right moment to-"

The floor began to rumble and cave in. It was a trap door.

"Steven!" I yelled.

I grabbed onto him. Amethyst lept into action. She got out two whips and grabbed something on the roof with one and grabbed us with with the other.

"I got you, guys!" said Amethyst.

"Thanks, Amethyst!" said Steven.

"Garnet!" I yelled. "Pearl! Are you two okay?"

"We're fine!" said Garnet, who was at the bottom with Pearl. Suddenly, the door on top of them closed.

"Crud!" said Amethyst.

Amethyst got us down to the closed trap door. Behind us were some strange gears. On a screen we could see Garnet and Pearl trying desperately to break out.

"We gotta get 'em out!" said Steven. "What should we-"

"Wait…" I said.

 _C'mon, Pearl…_ I thought. _You can do this!_

"Garnet!" said Pearl. "I'm sorry! Things weren't suppose to turn out this way!"

Garnet punched the wall. "We'll get out here somehow!"

"Ah… That's not what I mean…" said Pearl. "I wanted to make up for what I did… I wanted to prove to you… that everything can go back to normal…"

"Catching Peridot won't make things go back to normal…" said Garnet. "This isn't about Peridot…"

"Hey," said Amethyst. "They're actually talking."

"Now they can finally work things out!" said Steven.

The gears began to power on and turn. The walls in the room that Garnet and Pearl were in started to close in on them.

"Not if they get crushed!" Amethyst said, starting to panic.

Garnet and Pearl tried to push the walls away.

"Please!" Pearl yelled. "Tell me! How can make you forgive me?!"

"You can't!" Garnet yelled. "You lied to me! You need to learn that there are consequences to your actions!"

"Amethyst!" I said. "We have to stop the gears!"

"I'm sorry!" Pearl yelled. "I… I couldn't help myself!"

I don't wanna hear your excuses!" said Garnet.

"But it's true!" said Pearl. "No matter how hard I try to be strong like you… I'm just a Pearl…" She looked down and tear came from her eye. "I'm useless on my own… I need someone to tell me what to do…"

Amethyst grabbed the gears with her whip. Steven and I pulled with her and stopped the gears. The walls stopped closing in on Garnet and Pearl.

"...When we fuse, I can feel what it's like to be you…" said Pearl "Confident and secure and… complete… You're perfect... You're the perfect relationship… You're always together.. I just… I just wanted to be a part of that…"

"You're wrong," said Garnet. "I'm not as strong as you think! I-I fell apart over this… Ruby and Sapphire were in turmoil over how you deceived me! I came undone!"

"What?" I said.

"Whoa," said Amethyst. "That really happened?"

Steven nodded. I checked around, trying to find a way to open the trap door.

"It's not easy being in control," said Garnet. "I have weaknesses, too, but I choose not to let them consume me. I struggle to stay strong because I know the impact I have on everyone. Please understand, Pearl. You have an impact, too. There are times when I look up to you for strength. You are your own Gem. You control your destiny! Not me, not Rose, not Steven! But you must choose to be strong! So we can move forward. So I can trust you again."

Pearl had tears in her eyes.

"I understand," said Pearl. "I can't give up anymore!"

"Good," said Garnet.

Amethyst's whip snapped. The gears started turning again. We started panicking on what to do, when Sardonyx came up from below, hammer in her hands. She vanished and Pearl and Garnet were here.

Garnet busted down the next wall and we found Peridot in the control room.

"Surrender, Peridot!" said Garnet. "You have nowhere to run!"

"The Crystal Gems are gonna get you!" said Steven.

"You really think this is the end?" said Peridot. "This… This is only the beginning… of my escape!"

Peridot shot into the roof, creating a hole. Then she started to fly away.

"Well, I'd love to stick around and watch another one of your pathetic attempts to capture me, but I guess I'm just too smart for the likes of you lumpy, clumpy clods!"

Peridot started laughing. However, she was interrupted when Steven grabbed her foot.

"I caught a Peridot!" said Steven.

"Hey!" said Peridot. "Get your touch stuffs off me, you 'Steven'!"

I jumped up and hung onto Steven by his waist.

"Hold on tight!" I said.

Amethyst grabbed onto my waist.

"Yeah, Steven!" Amethyst exclaimed.

Pearl grabbed onto Amethyst's legs.

"Don't let her go!" said Pearl.

Garnet grabbed Pearl's leg.

"Let go of me!" Peridot yelled, flicking Steven in the face. "You… You persistent… little… whatever exactly you are!"

"Peridot!" said Garnet. "Your flight's been cancelled!"

"Nooo!" said Peridot. She reached over to a button on her ankle and detached her foot. We all fell down.

Peridot flew away with an angry look on her face.

"You'll pay for this, Crystal Gems!" said Peridot. "I'll get you back. Just you waaait!"

We watched Peridot fly away into the sunset. Everyone stood up. Steven looked to Pearl.

"Pearl?" he said.

"It's okay, Steven," said Pearl, who holding Peridot's foot. "Next time, we'll get the rest of her! Right, Garnet?"

"It's a good step forward," said Garnet.

Steven smiled. "Foot joke!"

The three started laughing. Amethyst leaned back on the floor.

"Finally…" Amethyst said, relieved.

We started to leave. I started to follow, but Pearl stopped me.

"Uh, Pearl?" I said. "Are you-"

Pearl made me stop when she hugged me.

"I never did get to thank you for saving me in the kindergarten…" said Pearl. "Thank-you for that… and thank-you for helping me…"

I smiled. Somehow this made me feel all warm and fuzzy. At least this whole fight was over.

So… why did I feel so embarrassed?


	17. Catching A Peridot

Onyx

There was always a strange calmness of the night sky. At the same time, there was a slight feel of sadness. I gazed at the ocean. The pale moon's light was reflecting off of it.

I'm really glad that whole conflict was over. I knew things wouldn't be exactly the same between Garnet and Pearl, but at least they reached an understanding. Now we could focus on Malachite and Peridot. Though, we've been sort of been focusing on Peridot more since we were so close to catching her.

We had to find them. From everything I've seen and from what the Gems have told me, I knew this: Homeworld Gems were nothing but trouble. Lapis… Jasper… Peridot… All they want to do is hurt this planet. A planet full of strange new things, people, and places. They don't care about other life. They just want to expand their own.

Homeworld was evil and so were its Gems. That was my main thought about them. After what I saw, it had to be true.

I just have to focus on our current problem one thing at a time. The first would be finding Peridot. For all I knew, she could be not so far away.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Steven scream. I ran back inside and saw that Steven wasn't in his bed. On the warp pad, was Peridot with Steven in her arms!

"Help!" Steven cried.

"Steven!" I yelled.

As the warp pad activated, I jumped into the beam of light.

"You're not getting away!" I shouted.

I ended up at the Galaxy Warp. Steven was on top of a giant warp pad with Peridot.

"Steven!" I called.

Blade in hand, I ran towards Peridot. She then charged up an attack and pointed it at Steven when I got to the top of the warp.

"Don't move!" Peridot shouted. "Enough of this!"

I gasped.

"What do you want from me?!" said Steven.

"I want to get off this lousy, Gem forsaken planet!" said Peridot. "You have to fix this!"

"Wait, what?!" said Steven.

"You think he'll really do that?!" I said, sternly.

"You're my last chance!" said Peridot. "I've got no flask robinoids! I've got no foot! I've got no response from Yellow Diamond!" She took a deep breath. "I know you fixed Lazuli's gem! Whatever you did, you've got to do it to the Homeworld warp! Or else!"

Peridot pointed the attack at me.

"Don't do it, Steven!" I said.

Steven looked at me. He didn't want to, but I knew he wanted to protect me.

"Uh, o-okay!" said Steven. "Just… Just give me a second! My mouth gets really dry when I get scared!"

Steven licked his hand. "Here goes!" he said. And he touched the warp. No effect, thank goodness.

"...What was that?!" said Peridot. "It didn't do anything!"

"It… doesn't always work…" said Steven.

Peridot lowered her weapon.

"No…" she said. "No, no, no, no, no! It has to work!"

"I'm really sorry!" said Steven.

Peridot laughed a little. Then she sat down as it started to sound like crying.

"This was it!" she said. "This was my last shot…" She gasped. "I'm going to die here! Nooo…"

I glared.

"Quite the performance…" I said. "Good job pretending…"

"Onyx…" said Steven. "I think this is real." He turned to Peridot. "Hey, hey, come on!" he said to her. "Earth isn't… that bad."

"It doesn't matter what Earth is like!" said Peridot. "It's not going to be like anything soon!" she said, sounding terrified.

"What do you mean?" said Steven.

I looked behind us and the warp pad activated. The Gems came to my relief. Peridot got up and started to run.

"There they are!" Pearl said, as they ran over to us.

"Guys!" Steven exclaimed.

"What happened?!" Pearl said, as she embraced us.

I pointed to Peridot.

"Ah, you guys are okay!" said Amethyst.

"Peridot!" Garnet said, angrily.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Peridot yelled.

"Because you kidnapped Steven!" I said.

"Gems, move!" Garnet ordered.

As the Gems ran towards Peridot, she shot at them, but they jumped out of the way. Peridot tried to fly into the air. Then Amethyst grabbed her with her whip. Peridot then tried to send down a shock, but Garnet blocked it by grabbing the whip and sending some right back.

"Not this time!" said Garnet. And she yanked Peridot to the ground.

Peridot got up as Garnet and Pearl slowly closed in.

"Wait!" said Peridot. "Wait! Y-You… You need me!"

Pearl pulled out her spear from behind. Peridot turned around and charged up another attack.

"I'm the only one who knows about the-" Peridot began.

Garnet grabbed Peridot and she bursted into dust. The blast shot over Pearl. Peridot was gone, but her arms and legs fell to floor with a loud clanging sound.

"What on Earth?!" said Pearl.

"Were these like… fake body parts?" I said.

"Ugh, sick!" said Amethyst. "There's bits of her all over."

"Nope," said Garnet. She was holding Peridot's Gem. "She's right here," she said, bubbling it and warping it away, "and now she's in the temple."

Pearl picked up one of the parts.

"So, these weren't actually parts of her body?" said Pear.

Amethyst grabbed all the parts. Then she threw them over the edge.

"Oops!" she said, smiling. I started laughing.

"Garnet," said Steven. "She was trying to tell us something."

"Those were use the desperate lies of a Gem who's been caught," said Garnet. "You don't have to worry about her anymore…"

"C'mon, you two," said Pearl, pushing Steven along. "Oh, I'm so glad this is finally over…"

 _Later…_

Steven sat quietly on his bed with Peridot's foot. I turned to Amethyst.

"Okay," I said. "Go for it."

Amethyst ran in and tapped Steven on the face.

"I'm back to kidnap you!" she joked.

"Yeah!" I said, laughing as I came up the steps.

Steven stayed silent.

"What?" said Amethyst. "It's been long enough that we can joke about it, right?"

"It's only been like an hour," said Steven.

"So, ugh, what are you doing with her foot?" said Amethyst.

"Think it's lucky?" said Steven.

"Not for Peridot," said Amethyst, laughing. "Well, glad to have you back."

"Um, Amethyst?" said Steven.

"Yeah?" said Amethyst.

"Uh, do you think…" Steven began. "...No, it's okay. Nevermind."

"...Okay, weirdo," said Amethyst, getting up. "If you need anything, I'll be in my room eating garbage."

"Okay," said Steven.

"Good-night, Amethyst," I said.

"Night," said Amethyst. And she wandered into her room.

"...Okay," I said. "So what's really going on?"

"Why do you think she was so scared?" said Steven.

"Uh, because she got caught?" I suggested.

"No," said Steven. "It felt like it was something else. What was she going to say? Now she's deep in the temple, in a bubble, and we'll never know."

"What do you think it was?" I said.

"I dunno," said Steven. "If we could just talk to her for one more second…"

I gasped as Steven's gem started glowing. The door to the temple shined and revealed a room. Steven smiled.

"No!" I said.

"Oh, come on!" said Steven.

"She's a Homeworld Gem!" I said. "You know, the ones that want to kill us!"

"Please?" Steven said, with those widened eyes. "I think she deserves a chance. She might know something important."

"Ugh, fine!" I said. "A few seconds, then back in the bubble."

"Yes!" Steven exclaimed.

Steven led me into the room. It was so... pink! However, it was strange that it was bunch of pink clouds.

"Where are we?" I said. "Is this part of the temple?"

"This was my Mom's old room," said Steven. "I just have to ask it something and it does what I say. Just watch. Room, I need to talk to Peridot."

A fake Peridot appeared, almost making me jump. I think this room replayed whatever Steven could remember. The fake Peridot only said the last thing the real one said.

"I'm the only one who knows about the-"

"The what?!" said Steven. He made the fake disappear.

"Maybe you have to be more specific," I said.

"Okay," said Steven. "Room, we need to go to the basement! The real basement! I know there's a way down from here."

Clouds parted and I saw some kind of red pole.

"Thank-you!" said Steven.

"So do I just... grab on?" I said.

"Yeah," said Steven. "Just hang on tight!"

"Okay," I said, nervously.

I grabbed on tightly and Steven and I slid down to the basement. We went down really fast and had a bit of a rough landing.

"Where could she be?" I said. "I want to make this quick! So, just find her and let's get this over with!"

"There we go!" Steven said, pointing up diagonally.

Steven climbed up and grabbed the bubble. As soon as he grabbed it, he fell back. I ran in and caught him, but Steven accidently let go of the bubble and it broke. The gem floated into the air and Peridot reformed.

"The Cluster, you insufferable, half-formed, traitor, mega-clods!" Peridot said, waving her arms around. Then she realized her fake parts were gone.

"Oh my gosh!" said Steven. "You're so… cute!"

Peridot was actually a lot smaller. She was just about taller than Steven by a smidge. It was a little weird to see her real arms and legs.

"My limb enhancers!" Peridot said, worriedly. "Where are my limb enhancers?!" She looked at herself wondering what happened.

"Aww… You're like… an angry little slice of pie!" said Steven.

I started snickering.

"Stop talking!" said Peridot. "I demand to know what this place is and where I-" Her eyes widened when she looked up. "Oh my stars… You're going to harvest me?!"

"What?!" I said. "No! What's that?"

"Of course not!" said Steven. "I mean-"

Peridot slapped Steven in the face.

"Ow!" said Steven. "That hurt!"

"It did?" said Peridot.

"Yeah," said Steven. "Alot!"

Peridot slapped him again.

"Yes!" said Peridot. "Feel my unbridled rage!" She continued slapping him.

"Steven!" I said.

Luckily, Steven managed to grab Peridot's wrists and stop her.

"Hey!" said Steven. "Hey. Hey… What's that on your shirt?" he said, pointing.

"What's a shirt?" said Peridot.

Steven flicked her on the nose.

"Ow!" Peridot yelled, as Steven started laughing. "That's it!"

Peridot tackled Steven and started slapping him again.

"Okay," I said. "This is not what we came for."

I grabbed Peridot and yanked her away.

"Let go of me, you clod!" Peridot yelled.

I pulled out my sword.

"Care to repeat that?" I said.

"Eep!" was all Peridot could get out.

"Why are you acting like this?!" I said.

I nodded at Peridot to speak.

"You smashed me into a limbless cloud!" said Peridot. "You trapped me in your bubble dungeon and you called me… cute!"

Peridot kept reaching out her hands, trying to hit Steven again. So, I suddenly let go and she fell on the floor.

"We didn't poof you!" said Steven. "We freed you!"

Peridot sat up.

"Why would you make such a miscalculation?" said Peridot.

"We want answers," I said.

"Back at the warp pad, what were you trying to say? Why do we need you? What do you know?"

"What do I know?" said Peridot. "Everything there is to know about the Cluster, you pebbles!"

"Hey!" I said. "Watch your mouth… if that even counted as an insult…"

"'Cluster'?" said Steven. "Wait… 'Pebble'?"

"My mission," said Peridot. "The reason I'm on this sad rock in the first place! I was to check progress on the Cluster! Just in and out, before it hatches. I wasn't suppose to get stuck here! But now, it's going to emerge! And nothing can stop it! And we'll all be SHATTERED!"

My eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

Now that she mentioned it, I did remember her briefly speaking about it. It was when we were captured by Jasper.

" _The whole point of coming here was to check on the Cluster!"_

"Okay, Okay," said Steven. "Wait! Slow down! Now, from the top. Emerging… hatching… clusters…"

"You wanna know?" said Peridot.

"Yes," said Steven.

"You _really_ wanna know?" said Peridot.

"Yes," said Steven.

"...What's your shirt?" Peridot said, pointing.

"These are my banana pajamas," said Steven.

Peridot flicked him in the face and ran.

"Wait, don't run away!" said Steven.

"This was a bad idea!" I said. "Get back here, Peri!"

We followed Peridot as she climbed up and ran out the door. Then we were back in Steven's room.

"Stop!" said Steven. "They're gonna see you!"

"Freedom is mine!" Peridot exclaimed. But the Crystal Gems were in the kitchen.

Peridot slowly turned to the Gems. Steven ran in and stood in front of her.

"Wait!" he said.

"Look!" said Peridot. "Over there! Another planet to betray!"

The Gems readied their weapons and gave chase.

"Retreat!" said Peridot.

Peridot ran for the door. Garnet and Pearl ran ahead and stood in her way.

"Oh, no you don't!" said Pearl.

Peridot ran up the steps after I heard her give a small "eep!" She'd probably turn and head this way. So, I headed into the bathroom to wait for an opportunity to get her.

"Get her!" said Garnet.

Peridot ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Well, that put a thorn in my plan. But hey! She just locked herself in her with me.

"You may've won the war, but the battle isn't-" Peridot began. She then stopped when she saw me.

"Surprise," I said.

Peridot backed away as I readied my sword.

"Peridot, open the door!" I heard Garnet say.

"Don't worry!" I said. "I got this!"

"No, wait!" Steven yelled. "Don't hurt her! Please, Onyx!"

"Please!" said Peridot. "Do what he says!"

"Why should I listen to you?!" I said, pointing my blade at her.

Then I halted my attack. Peridot was in the corner, trembling with fear. It reminded me of… well, myself… I let out a sigh. Curse you, empathy!

"...You owe me.." I said to Peridot, sternly. I dropped my sword and it disappeared in a light.

"How did she get out?" I heard Pearl say through the door. "We bubbled her!"

"Maybe we needed a bigger bubble…" said Amethyst.

"My bubbles are fine… "said Garnet.

"...I did it," said Steven.

"Steven!" said Pearl. "Why would you do such a thing?!"

"Because she knows something!" said Steven. "Something that's made her scared!"

"Duh," said Amethyst. "Home girl knows we're gonna beat her into a green pancake."

"No!" I said through the door. "Steven's telling the truth. Peridot mentioned something called 'the Cluster'."

"'Cluster'?" said Garnet. "That's new…"

"What else did she tell you?" said Pearl.

"That's all we got," said Steven.

"That's right, you dirtbombs!" Peridot yelled. "You don't even know what's coming!"

"Can I… leave now?" I said.

"No!" said Peridot. "Don't! You're my only shield against those clods!"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine…"

"Onyx, are you all right?" said Pearl.

"Yeah," I said. "Don't worry. I'm keeping an eye on her."

Peridot climbed the sink and looked in the mirror. Her eyes widened at her own reflection.

"Is this some sort of… archaic… think chamber?" said Peridot.

"Uh… sure?" I said.

I wondered what the Gems were going to do. I sat down, my back leaning against the door.

"I'm tired of playing these games," I heard Garnet say. "If we can't fight her, then fine! We'll talk! Peridot!"

The sudden outburst made Peridot fall off the sink.

"Alright," said Garnet. "No more fighting. Let's just have a civil conversation."

"See?" I said. "Now, you-"

"As if I negotiate with you, filthy war machine!" Peridot yelled.

"Uh-oh!" I said.

"Okay!" said Garnet. "Let's kick her butt!"

"Wait!" said Steven.

"Yeah!" Peridot yelled. "Destroy me again! And have fun trying to talk to me when I'm in a bubble!"

"I really hate to say it," said Pearl. "But unfortunately, if she has information, she's more valuable to us like… this."

"This is going to be tricky…" said Garnet.

"Do what you have to," I said. "I'll be fine."

Peridot turned the knob in the bath tub.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Peridot yelled, as water came out.

"Other way for cold…" I said.

 _The Next Morning…_

"Wake up!" said a voice.

I opened my eyes. Peridot was shaking me by my shoulders.

"What?" I said, swatting her hands away. "What?!"

"Isn't this when the humans like 'the Steven' wake up?" said Peridot. "Those clods are going to try to get in here, aren't they?"

"If you behave yourself, they might leave you alone," I said. "Are you willing to tell the about the Cluster?"

"No," said Peridot.

"Peridot, you're not getting out of this!" I said. "The Gems are probably outside right now. They're not gonna let you leave."

There was knock on the door. Peridot shrieked and ran to the corner. She sat down, shivering.

"It's okay," I said, using my senses. "It's just Steven."

"Peridot, can I come in?" said Steven. "I need to get ready for the day."

"No," said Peridot.

"...I have something for you…" said Steven.

"...Open it," Peridot said to me. "Just a little."

I opened the door and Steven was there holding Peridot's foot to her one of her limb enhancers.

"Give it here," I whispered. "I'll see what she says."

I grabbed the foot and shut the door. I still can't believe we had to be nice to this Homeworld Gem.

"Here," I said, flatly.

Peridot snatched the foot and held it close.

"...Let him in," said Peridot.

I opened the door just enough for Steven to come in. Then I closed it. Steven walked over to the sink and started washing his face.

"...What a great souvenir of that other time you assaulted me…" said Peridot.

"Oh, right…" said Steven. "Sorry… I can take it back."

"No!" said Peridot. "It's too late! You… wouldn't happen to have the rest?"

"Sorry," Steven said, drying his face. "We lost them. Well… we kinda threw them away… Can you hand me that?"

Steven pointed at his toothbrush on the floor. I reached for it, but Peridot grabbed it first.

"Is this a weapon?!" Peridot said, acting all suspiciously.

"Only for cavities," said Steven.

Peridot threw the toothbrush to Steven.

"Thanks," he said.

Peridot stood up and looked around the sink.

"Is that a weapon?" said Peridot.

"No," said Steven. "That's a comb I never use."

"Is that a weapon?" said Peridot, looking at the towel Steven was holding.

"Oh, well, I guess if you get it wet and roll it up," said Steven.

Peridot flinched.

"Look," said Steven. "I know you're scared, but I'm not gonna hurt you."

"For now…" I said.

Steven gave me a look.

"And whatever this is," Steven continued. "What the 'Cluster' is… I wanna help!"

I sighed. "I guess I do, too."

"...I doubt you two can help me," said Peridot,"but I… appreciate the offer."

"Now can you move?" said Steven. "I need to use that!" He pointed at the toilet.

"...For what?" said Peridot.

"...Um, how do I explain this?" I said.


	18. The Gem Geo Weapon

Onyx

"Open the door, Peridot!" said Garnet. "If this 'Cluster' is putting us in danger, you need to tell us what it is so we can stop it!"

A day or so had passed since we trapped Peridot in the bathroom. I had to stay in there to keep an eye on her and to make her think I'd protect her if the others tried anything.

I offered her mercy, so she either thinks I'm a friend, or just person who doesn't mean any harm… yet. It was funny. It looks like we had switched places. Now she was the prisoner, not me. Though, I was a lot more quiet than she was.

"No!" said Peridot. "I hate you! I'm not telling you anything about the Cluster!"

"Oh, come on!" said Amethyst. "Is it like a big… hunk of… granola?"

"What's… 'granola'?" said Peridot.

"I'm sure it's not granola," said Pearl. "Now Peridot, I'm sure we can reach some sort of agreement. Perhaps a trade is an order?"

"Oh, sure," said Peridot. "Why don't you just give me back my leg enhancements and my arm attachments with my screen and my log and all my information? Oh, wait! You destroyed them! So, no! I don't think we can reach some sort of agreement!"

"Okay, Peridot," said Steven. "You can turn around now."

Steven left the bathroom. I opened the door so he could get out and then closed it. Then I went back to pacing.

"Sorry for… interrupting you interrogation…" I heard Steven say to the others. "Onyx is fine, though."

"Don't worry about it, Steven," said Garnet.

"I swear, Peridot is gonna crack any second now!" said Pearl.

"I'll never crack for the likes of you," said Peridot. "You… Crystal Clods!"

I heard Pearl put her hand on the door. "I've got your clods right HERE, you little-"

"Hold on, Pearl," said Garnet. "If she's not gonna be of any help, let's investigate this thing on our own."

"I'll come with you!" said Steven.

"Sorry, Steven," said Garnet. "We're gonna need you to stay here and keep an eye on our… 'guest'..."

"Really?" said Steven.

"Yeah," said Amethyst. "Help Onyx make sure she doesn't try anything"

"Don't worry," said Pearl. "She's harmless without her limb enhancers."

Peridot glared. "I'm not harmless!" she shouted.

"Oh, hush up!" Pearl yelled.

"Oh! Steven! There's one more thing I have to mention!" said Garnet.

"What is it?" said Steven.

"...I love you," said Garnet. "Bye."

I smiled as I heard the warp pad activate. Peridot merely rolled her eyes.

A little while passed. The bathroom only had one window, but through it, I could see that storm clouds were gathering.

I didn't talk to Peridot. I had nothing to say. She was a Homeworld Gem, so that was all I needed to hear. She's bad news, but we're apparently letting her live in the bathroom. Peridot kept staring at me nervously as I sat on the floor. Good. It's better that I didn't speak so she couldn't see my intentions… Not that she was trying to talk to me either… Then she did.

"I've never noticed those star patterns when we had you captured on the ship," said Peridot.

"These?" I said, staring at my knees. "I got them after we escaped. Every Crystal Gem wears a star on their outfit somewhere."

"So, you are a member of those clods now?" Peridot said, annoyed. "How easily they've brainwashed you…"

"I joined by choice!" I snapped. "And they were nice about it, too! They didn't drag me onto a ship after knocking out my friends! What do you care?!"

"I interrogated Lapis while on the way here," said Peridot. "She told me about you." She squinted and put her hand on her chin as if she was thinking. "Hmm… You're a very odd Onyx Gem… Why do you wear that attire over your Gem attire?"

"...Because they're comfortable…" I said. "Besides, without these, I'd stick out like a sore thumb if I just walked around in public with just my Gem suit."

"I see…" said Peridot.

"Is that all?" I said, flatly.

"So… which Diamond were you made for?" said Peridot.

"None of them!" I yelled, abruptly.

Although, I do know the suit under these human clothes had a white diamond design on it…

"Why don't you go back to your corner?" I asked, irritably.

Peridot crossed her arms.

"They left, you know," Steven said, through the door. "You can come out now."

"No!" said Peridot. "I… I like it in here!"

"Okay…" said Steven.

Peridot reluctantly went back to the corner that was opposite from where I was sitting at.

"...You should've just let us take you back," said Peridot.

"Why would I want to go to Homeworld?!" I said.

"It's where we're all from," said Peridot, "and it's where you should be. You're a very important Gem, Onyx."

"So, I've heard…" I grumbled.

"Wait, you seriously don't realize that fact?" said Peridot.

"What are you talking about?!" I said, glaring.

"Wow…" said Peridot. "You are seriously that ignorant…"

"Ignorant?!" I said, raising my voice.

There was a clap of thunder. Peridot flinched.

"What was that?!" said Peridot.

"What was what?" I said.

I looked out the window. It was really coming down. There was a flash of lighting. Steven taught me that if I count the number of seconds until I hear the thunder, I can determine how far away it was.

"It's happening!" Peridot yelled, leaping onto her feet.

"What is?" I said.

"The Cluster!" Peridot shrieked, running over. "What else could be making that horrible-" she screamed again when she hear more thunder and clung onto me. "It's pounding from the inside! This is it… This is the end of the world!"

I rolled my eyes. "Get-" Then I stopped. Peridot was scared and... it actually seemed legitimate. She was shivering. I stared at the rain and remembered when I was scared of it, too. So, I just sighed.

"Look," I said. "It's not the Cluster. It's just thunder."

"Th… Thunder?" Peridot said, nervously while looking at me.

"Yeah…" I said. "It's what happens sometimes during the rain. You don't know what thunder is?"

"...I don't know what anything is without my screen…" said Peridot.

 _Now who's the ignorant one?!_ I thought.

The door opened. Peridot yelped and quickly hid behind me.

"Is everything okay?" said Steven.

"We're fine," I said. "Peridot got scared of the thunder. That's all."

"Oh, it's fine," said Steven.

Peridot looked out the window.

"So, scalding liquid falls from the sky?" said Peridot.

"No, it's just water," I said.

"Here," said Steven. "Let me show you."

Steven and I led Peridot to the front door. Then Steven ran outside into the rain.

"Steven, wait!" said Peridot.

Steven ran down the steps and started running around.

"Look!" said Steven. "I'm okay! It's just water! This is just something that happens on Earth! Isn't it cool?" He continued running around, laughing.

I pulled up my hood.

"C'mon!" I said, stepping outside.

Peridot was still shaking. I sighed and held out my hand.

"C'mon," I said once more. "I'll be with you."

Peridot held out her right hand. She left a few raindrops fall onto it. Once she was assured that it was harmless, she quickly grabbed my hands and I led her outside. Her eyes widened as she slowly made her way to the balcony.

"Yeah! You did it!" Steven exclaimed. "What do you think? Isn't it cool?"

"Cool…" Peridot said, simply.

We went back inside soon. Peridot paced back and forth while Steven dried himself with a towel.

"That was fun," said Steven.

"It was… something," said Peridot. She stood still, thinking about something for a second. "Um… I'm going to say something… Thank-you…"

"What for?" said Steven.

"For explaining this… 'rain' business to me," said Peridot.

"Is she actually thanking us?" I said.

"You two are much more intelligent beings than I initially thought…" said Peridot. "Much more useful than those clods… I've made up my mind!"

"About… what?" I said.

"I've decided to shared some… information with you!" said Peridot. She seemed reluctant, but willing to say it anyway.

"Ah, I know you use my toothbrush…" said Steven.

"N-No!" said Peridot. "Well… yes… but it's about the Cluster!"

Steven gasped. "You cracked!"

"I haven't cracked!" Peridot snapped.

"Wait!" said Steven. "You have to tell the Gems! They need to know this!"

"No!" Peridot said, sharply. "I don't want to talk to them! You're the only ones I need! I could show now, but I have nothing! My arm attachments, my fingers, my screen, my log… It's all gone! But all my logs up to date 6-5-2 still exist, backed up in Facet-5 of the prime kindergarten!"

"You want me to take you to the kindergarten?" said Steven. "I don't know…"

"Don't want to know about the Cluster?" said Peridot.

"O...kay…" said Steven.

"What?!" I said. "Steven, she's a Homeworld Gem! The same kind that want us dead! How do you know this isn't a trick?!"

"C'mon…" said Steven. "I think you're letting what's happened cloud your judgement. Have some faith in her. She can't us at all anymore…"

Peridot glared. I stared at her and then looked back at Steven.

"You're freaking optimism…" I grumbled. "Fine… We can go to the kindergarten."

"Oh! Yes!" Peridot exclaimed.

"But!" said Steven.

"No!" Peridot said, in fear of what was coming. "A catch! Fine! What are your demands!" she asked, irritably.

"You're gonna have to hold my hand the whole time," said Steven.

"...Don't worry," I said. "He did that with me, too. Oh! And if you try anything…" I pulled out my sword.

Steven warped us to the that dreaded place. It seemed untouched from last time. The landing from the warp pad to the ground was a little rough, but we were fine.

"This place just gets worse every time I come here…" said Steven.

"Don't look into it too much…" I said.

"I know…" said Peridot. "It's been so poorly managed. It must have been in way better shape when you first emerged."

"Emerged?" said Steven.

"Yeah," said Peridot. "You're some kind of Quartz, right? You must have been made here."

"Uh, I came from my Mom and Dad," said Steven.

"Are those some kind of rocks?" said Peridot. "Or another planet?"

"Nope," said Steven. "My Dad's from Earth, but my Mom's a Gem."

"You're some sort of hybrid?" said Peridot. "How is that possible?"

"The answer to that is a story I like to call 'the Ballad of Rose and Greg'," said Steven.

"I don't care," Peridot said, flatly. "Let's just hurry to the control room."

We walked over to the passage below.

"You sure this is safe?" said Steven. "The last time I was here, there were a bunch of fusion monsters."

"Yes," said Peridot. "I was checking their progress."

"Why were you checking their progress?" I asked, suspiciously.

The three of us began to go down to the control room.

"When it became clear that the Earth was no longer a viable colony, Homeworld decided to use it for something else," said Peridot. "A series of experiments. A Gem geo weapon!"

We proceeded to the control room. It looked the same from last time.

"Oh... Did you help?" said Steven.

"Negative," said Peridot. "I wasn't lucky enough to be around for that. But I read over a few hundred years of reports!"

"This the place?" I said.

"Yes," said Peridot. "I'm going to have to remove this panel and do a bit of work to restore power to this room, so… can I have my hand back now?"

"Okay," Steven said, letting go.

"Stay where I can see you," I said, holding out my blade.

Peridot tried to pull off a panel on the wall. She struggled for a bit and then gave up.

"It's over," said Peridot. "I can't show you anything. Let's go back."

I gave the panel a slight tug and it came right off.

"Whoa!" said Peridot.

"There," I said, flatly.

"...Alright…" said Peridot. She reached in and readjusted a few things. Then the power came back on.

"It's not perfect," Peridot said, standing up, "but it'll do for now." She put her hand on the panel and made a face. "C'mon!"

"What's up, doc?" said Steven.

Peridot looked at him. "I can't… quite… reach the-"

Steven lifted Peridot onto his shoulders.

"It's okay to ask for help, you know," said Steven.

"I had it," said Peridot.

Peridot pressed a button for the panel to go down. Steven let down Peridot and she got the system working. Screenshots of Gems shards came on the screen. I looked to the ground. The last thing I needed was another dreaded flashback. Maybe it was for the better that I didn't know more about… "that" memory.

"These are some the early attempts at artificial fusion…" said Peridot.

"That's a lot of Gems shards…" said Steven. "Um, Onyx? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," I said, with my hands shaking.

"We were growing them here at this very sight," said Peridot, "but these were just the prototypes for the final product. A single, giant artificial fusion. Comprised of millions of Gems shards. The Cluster!"

I looked at the screen in front of me. It looked like a giant angular object.

"Peridot… You're saying… there's a giant mutant Gems the size of the Earth under us right now?!" said Steven.

"Oh no, when it forms, it'll be much bigger than the Earth," said Peridot. "Right now, it lies dormant, incubating in the Earth's core. But when it emerges and takes its physical form, it will destroy the planet."

My eyes widened as it showed a simulation of the Earth being torn apart.

"I-I… I… What?!" I said.

"The prototypes are already emerging…" said Peridot. "The Cluster is next! If we can't get off this planet, we've got to stop the Cluster!"

Steven and I stood still. We were scared out of our minds.

"I thought it'd be impossible, but now we have a chance," said Peridot.

We left the inner workings. How could Peridot not tell us that the freaking Cluster was going to the destroy the planet?! Was she that stubborn?!

"I can't believe you kept your mouth shut like this!" I said. "Now we're all gonna die!"

"Look, I said we have a chance to stop it," said Peridot.

"Oh? And if we had let you go, we all would've died!" I said. "Were you seriously going to be that stubborn to the point where you lose your own life?! What is it?! Pride? Course, I should've expected this from a Homeworld Gem!"

"Shut up!" Peridot yelled.

"Guys, knock it off!" Steven yelled. "We have to focus on how we're gonna stop this thing that's threatening Earth. Peridot, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, you have all the information we need about Earth and it's erratic behavior," said Peridot. "Put that together with my expansive knowledge of the Cluster, and we just might be able to stop it."

"No, Peridot!" said Steven. "I don't think you get it!"

Steven began talking to Peridot about how the three of us couldn't stop the Cluster alone. Once thing was confusing me, though.

"If we wanna stop this 'Cluster' thing, we'll need help from the Crystal Gems," said Steven.

"I said I don't need them!" said Peridot.

"Uh… Peridot?" I said.

"What?!" Peridot asked in annoyance.

"Homeworld has all these 'weapons', right?" I said.

"Yes," said Peridot.

"Jasper wanted to to take me back to Homeworld for being 'dangerous'," I said, "but if this 'Cluster' is capable of destroying worlds, why even bother? Surely, the Cluster is more dangerous than a small Gem like myself."

"Seriously?" said Peridot. "That reason is so obvious. It's because you-"

A noise came from the distance. Peridot hid behind Steven.

"What was that?!" said Peridot.

"Mutants!" I said, using my senses.

We were being surrounded by monsters. I managed to hold off a few, but Steven pulled me near him and put up his bubble. Good thing, though. They were everywhere.

"Do something!" said Peridot.

"I am doing something!" said Steven.

"Something useful!" said Peridot.

"Uh, let's run!" said Steven.

We ran away from the mutants. We made a left, then a right.

"Let's run into this corner!" said Steven.

The mutants started closing in of us.

"Oh no!" said Steven.

"We're cornered!" said Peridot.

One of the mutants started pressing down on the bubble.

"Can't you destroy it?!" said Peridot.

"Drop it!" I said. "I can take them!"

"There's too many, Onyx!" said Steven.

"That's it!" said Peridot. "We are finished!"

"Hang on!" said a voice.

"It's the Gems!" Steven exclaimed.

Pearl came down and slashed at one mutant and shot at the others. Amethyst ran in and destroyed the mutants with her rolling attack. Garnet charged up her gauntlets and slammed them into the ground. The shock killed the last of them.

"Peridot, there's no way we can stop this thing in the Earth on our own," said Peridot. "We need the help of the Crystal Gems."

The Gems ran up to us. Steven lowered his barrier.

"Are you all right?!" said Pearl.

"Move aside, you two," said Peridot. She moved in front of us.

"Peridot?!" said Amethyst.

"What are you three doing here?!" said Pearl.

"I thought you two were keeping an eye on her," said Garnet.

"We were," I said. "We-"

"They did what they were told!" said Peridot. She gave us a look then turned to the Gems. "Alright… Listen up, you clo… Crystal Gems! I've made up my mind… I have something to tell you about the Cluster…"


	19. Respect For Pearls - A Peridot Analysis

Peridot

Log Date… Oh, right… I no longer possess my screen, thanks to those clods! Er, Crystal Gems! Ugh…

The Onyx has suggested that I try this thing called "writing." This method seems… extremely primitive… However, I can only guess he only suggested this to me because "the Steven" wanted him to be nice to me. I do find this… somewhat effective, despite this means of keeping records is very much slower than when I had my log.

It has been a few days since my unfortunate capture. However, I can see something that can come out of working with these Crystal Gems. So, it seems I have no choice but to take a… "collaborative" approach to stopping the Cluster. That is why I have gathered this group of misfit Gems in Steven's living quarters.

"As it seems I have no other options…" I stated. "I have conceded to reveal some important information to you Crystal Gems."

The Steven put a box over himself. On the sides were thoroughly thought out drawings to show these Crystal Gems the situation at hand.

"This is the earth!" I said. "At the very center of the planet's core lies, the Cluster! Rotate!"

The Steven rotated ninety degrees to the next picture.

"This is the Cluster," I said, "a massive, artificial fusion composed of millions of Gem shards! It has laid dormant for thousands of years within the planet's crust. When this Gem activates, and takes its form, the result will be catastrophic! Now!"

Steven broke the box and had some strange fake creature. However, I believe my message got through to these clods. They appeared to looked terrified enough.

"What is that?!" I said.

"It's the Cluster," said the Steven.

"It does not look like that…" I said. "But it is real and it can activate at any moment!"

"Ugh, I wish I had more time to draw that," the Onyx said, putting his utensils away.

"We don't have time for you 'art'!" I said.

"What a Cluster…" the Amethyst said.

"That abomination must be stopped," the perma-fusion said.

"But how?" said the Pearl. "We'll need to build some sort of machine to take us to the center of the earth. It'll have to-"

"Hey!" I yelled. "I wasn't finished speaking. What we need is to build some sort of machine to take us to the center of the earth. It'll need to withstand three hundred and sixty gigapascals of pressure and temperatures of nine thousand, eight hundred degrees."

"Well, we mustn't waste time," said the Pearl. "We need to start finding parts for this machine immediately!"

"Yes, obviously…" I stated. "We'll start by dismantling all devices inside this dwelling."

I proceeded to take apart the electronics.

"This primitive radiation concentrator should come in handy!" I managed to pull it off from its place. Then I saw what appeared to be some sort of communication device. "This primitive vibration transmitter might serve a function," I stated, while smashing it apart. I ran over to Steven's bed and found something else by it. "There's a remote chance something useful could be inside this primitive image cube!" And I threw it onto the floor.

"Wait!" said the Steven. "I have a better idea that doesn't involve destroying the house."

"Classic Steven…" the Amethyst said.

The Gems then escorted me to some sort of archaic structure. Massive amounts of Earth things were inside. The Pearl appeared to understand what uses this place could hold to my surprise.

"Alright…" said the Pearl. "What we have here in the barn should be adequate enough for us to get started. First, I recommend we organize the component types and assemble a rough blueprint based on what we have available."

There appeared to be some sort of drawing on a type of a… strange green surface.

"Sorry, Steven," said the Pearl. "It's a lovely drawing, but it won't look like this."

"I told you I should've drawn it!" the Onyx said.

I saw what could be a drawing of the drill. Well, it certainly was not going to look like that, but I appreciated the effort. I decided to dismiss the Pearl.

"Yes, this is adequate," I said to her. "Thank-you. You can go now."

The Pearl didn't leave to my surprise.

"Uh, wha?" said the Pearl.

"Hm? Umm… That will be all?" I said, clapping my hands.

Why was this Pearl having a bit of trouble understanding my commands?

"...How do you get her to leave?" I said to the Steven.

"Excuse me?" said the Pearl. "I am not leaving!"

"Um, yeah…" said the Onyx. "She has to help build the drill."

What were they talking about?

"No, no," I said. "You must be confused. A Pearl can't build a thing like this."

"Uh, why… not?" said the Onyx.

"Because Pearls aren't for this!" I said. "They're for standing around and… and looking nice and… and, uh… holding your stuff for you… right?"

"I don't understand," said Onyx. "How is being a Pearl make her incapable of building things… Wait… Are you saying there are more Pearls?"

"Of course there is!" I said. "Pearls are made to order servants like the hundreds of Pearls being flaunted around back on Homeworld."

"That's enough!" the Pearl snapped. "If we're going to work together, you're going to have to listen to me!"

"Listen to you?" I said. I could help but find that hilarious. "Did you teach her to talk like that?"

"H-Huh?" the Onyx said, a bit confused. "Teach her… that? Uh, she's actually been the one teaching me…"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"A Pearl teaching an Onyx?!" I said. "Now that's a classic!"

"There's hundreds of Pearls?!" said the Steven.

"And she looks like a fancy one, too…" I said. "So… who do you belong to, anyway?"

"Wh-What?!" the Onyx said.

"Nobody!" the Pearl yelled.

"Then… what are you for?" I said. "Well, you can belong to me for now. Ha! A Peridot with a Pearl… What will they say back home…?"

"Now listen here, you tiny twerp!" the Pearl replied in anger. "In case you've forgotten, you're on OUR turf now! And I didn't fight a thousand year war for this planet's independence to take orders from the likes of YOU!"

I could not believe it. How dare a lowly Pearl address like that?!

"Excuse me?" I retaliated. "I am a natural technician and a certified kindergartener! I was made for this! You were made to take orders, NOT to give them!"

"Whoa, whoa, hang on, guys!" said the Steven. "Now we can all agree that you're both good at building things… So, can't you just try listening to each other?"

"NO!" the Pearl and I yelled.

"I'm as good at building things as you!" said the Pearl. "Better even!"

"Ha! Name one thing you can engineer better!" I said. "Go on!"

I couldn't wait to hear what she had to say.

"Robots…" said the Steven. "You should build robots… Giant robots! I see a race… A giant robo-race… With prizes… Giant robo-prizes!"

"You mean, like, a competition?" said the Pearl.

"Yeah!" said the Steven. "To see who's better at building stuff."

"What are these 'robots' you speak of?" I asked.

"They're like those funky marble guys you were sending," said Steven. "Only bigger! And you can ride them!"

"Ha! Building one of these things will be easy!" I quipped.

"Well, I can build one faster!" the Pearl said, running inside.

"That's what you think!" I yelled, proceeding to run after her.

I started gathering anything I could to build this "robot". I'll show that Pearl who's better.

"So, how are the wonder nerds doing?" the Amethyst said. "Whoa! Wh… What's going on? Are they building the drill?"

"Uh… They're building... robots…" said the Onyx.

 _Later…_

The Pearl seemed to be very dedicated to her work. As was I. The Onyx seemed to be impressed by my intelligence as well as the Pearl's for some reason… It seems these "Crystal Gem" have not exhibited any node of correct behavior… That includes the Onyx Gem, as well.

"Are you here to observe?" I said.

"Uh… yeah," the Onyx replied, looking around.

"I see you are impressed," I said.

"Sure," said the Onyx. "I could never make anything like this."

"Really?" I said. "I would've thought an Onyx Gem such as yourself would know at least something."

"Onyx, is Peridot bothering you?" the Pearl said.

I glared. "Quiet, y-"

"No, Pearl," said the Onyx. "Everything's fine."

I gave the Onyx Gem a look.

"...As I was saying, I figured you'd know something about machines like these," I said. "You are an Onyx Gem, after al."

"Well, I've been here for thousands of years," said the Onyx. "...I think… I don't really remember what happened to me…"

Well… This information was new to me.

"Are you sure those clods didn't brainwash you?" I said.

"Of course not!" the Onyx snapped. "Why would you think that way?!"

"Well… Look at you!" I said.

"What about me?" the Onyx said, looking at himself.

"You're so… How did the Steven call it?" I said. "Cute?"

"Uh… W-What?" the Onyx said, who started to look embarrassed. "What about it?"

"Well, you're not suppose to be!" I said.

"Peridot!" the Pearl said. "That's enou-"

"What… am I supposed to be like?" the Onyx said, growing serious.

"Well…" I began. "You're an Onyx Gem. Onyx Gems are quiet, mysterious, loyal assassins."

"A-Assassins?" said the Onyx.

"Yes," I said. "You should be fully capable of taking down someone such as myself without much effort. Sharp voice, intimidating, smart, and one with the shadows. Not to mention dangerous. They have the admiration of many Gems."

"Are you saying I'm not intimidating?!" said the Onyx.

"Of course you're not," I said. "You're too gentle and approachable. Though, you do appear to be young, so I guess I that can qualify as an excuse. Also, you don't appear to be being raised by the correct type of Gems, either…"

"Peridot!" the Pearl yelled. "That's ENOUGH!"

"Onyx!" said a voice.

The perma fusion entered the room.

"Onyx there you are," the fusion said. "Let's go. Just because we're not at the temple, doesn't mean you can't train. I want to continue your lesson on fusion."

"...Yes, Garnet…" the Onyx grumbled.

"Onyx, are you okay?" said the Pearl.

The Onyx said nothing and looked at the Pearl. Then he proceeded to leave with the fusion.

"...What'd I say?" I said. "I was just stating a fact."

"How dare you?!" the Pearl yelled. "Don't say stuff like that! He's still learning!"

"Well, he's certainly not going to learn much from a Pearl…" I said.

The Pearl gave me an angry look.

"Well, I already finished like I said I would!" the Pearl said.

The Pearl boarded her machine and went outside. It was tall and had thin, long appendages. There also appeared to be some round, rolling objects that made it move.

"Giant robot!" the Steven exclaimed.

"Pathetic!" I yelled jumping into my robot. "Now, behold! My vision of ultimate power!"

My machine was mostly green. I built it mostly for strength, so all the parts used were mostly strong. Thought, I noticed that the Pearl's machine appeared to be taller.

"Hey!" I said.

"Mine's taller!" said the Pearl. "I win!"

"Ladies and gentle-Gems!" said the Steven. "Welcome… to the first annual Robo-lympics!"

The Onyx, Amethyst and the perma-fusion appeared to have come to watch this… "competition".

"This competition will test our robo-engineers' skills of robo-construction and robo-piloting," said the Steven. "Whoever wins, will get to be in charge of building the Cluster drill machine thing! Let the games begin!"

So, the Steven began to give to Pearl and myself certain challenges. Many of them were predictable, such as balance and strength. While I was able to gain victory in some, others, to my dismay, were won by the Pearl. I was pretty sure this "ballet" challenge was already more in the Pearl's favor.

The Pearl appeared to be able to jump over the barn with her machine. Luckily, I exceeded her maximum jumping height immensely.

As much as I hate to admit it, I got a little distracted during the speed competition and the Pearl and I ran into a tree. The Steven was kind enough to give us a tie, however.

Some of these other challenges did seem a little… ridiculous. Such as, "Tug of War," or "Jumping Jacks," and this strange game the Steven called "Rock, Paper, Scissors." One challenge point wasn't given to either side, as the challenge itself was… subjective. But by the end of yet another cycle of the Earth's rotation, a part of myself thought I was winning this challenge.

"Alright, guys!" said the Steven. "This is the final event!"

"You got this, P!" the Amethyst shouted.

"Get it, girl!" yelled the perma-fusion.

"Ready?" said the Steven. "Set… CHUCK!"

The Pearl and I each threw a primitive Earth vehicle. They both flew far away into the horizon.

"Whoa…" the watching Gems said.

"...You both get a point on that one," said the Steven. He began to check the board to accumulate the results. "Looks like our final score is… a tie! Well, that settles it. You both get to lead the project together!"

Unbelieveable! How did she match me?!

"NO!" I yelled. "This isn't over! I demand we have a tie-breaker!"

"Ugh, let's just give it a rest!" said the Pearl. "That's it! We tied! We're the same! Let's move on!"

"NO!" I yelled, while making my machine grab the arm of the Pearl's. "You're a Pearl! You are beneath me! I'll always be better than you and nothing I've seen today will ever change that!"

"Well, have you ever seen a Pearl do this?!" the Pearl then said. And she knocked me back.

"So… you wanna fight?" I said. "Good! We should've done this from the beginning!" And I proceed to ran into her machine.

"STOP!" the Steven yelled. "Giant robots shouldn't fight!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the Amethyst chanted.

I threw the Pearl a distance. Luckily, the Gems jumped out of the way with perfect timing.

"Pearl!" the Steven cried.

"It's all right, guys!" said the Pearl. "I've got this!"

"Be careful!" said the Steven.

"Kick her in the butt!" the Amethyst yelled.

I attempted to strike at the Pearl, but she managed to block me. So, I grabbed the other arm of her machine.

"This is pointless!" I said. "There's no way you're gonna beat me! You're an accessory! Somebody's shiny toy!"

I began to tear away one of the appendages of the Pearl's machine.

"Where'd you get off acting like your own Gem?!" I said, breaking it away. "You're just a Pearl!"

The Pearl looked to her fellow Gems. Then she rotated her gaze back at me.

"That's RIGHT!" the Pearl shouted. "I AM A PEARL!" And she had the nerve to punch me in the face.

I backed away as the Pearl regained her stance.

"What you're saying may be true, but it doesn't matter!" the Pearl said. She jumped into the air. "I'm still gonna kick your butt!"

The Pearl started coming down. I managed to grab her machine and swing back forth on the ground. When I was done, I jumped out of my machine in victory.

"Pearl!" the Gems yelled.

"Victory is mine!" I shouted. "Now I'm the one in charge! Praise me! Praise me!"

"Pearl, are you okay?" said the Steven.

"I'm all right," the Pearl said, who being helped up by the Onyx and the Steven.

"That was awesome, Pearl!" said the Onyx.

"Yeah, P!" the Amethyst yelled, embracing the Pearl. "Oh, that was awesome! You were hardcore!" And she punched her in the arm.

I didn't understand. Why were they joyful for the Pearl? She lost the challenge!

"Oh… Really?" said the Pearl.

"Oh yeah…" the perma-fusion replied.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Why aren't you listening to me?! I won! I'm the natural leader here! She's just a common Pearl!"

"You're wrong!" the Steven yelled. "If Pearls are really like you say they are, then Pearl isn't common at all! She trained herself to fight! She learned how to build things! And she works hard everyday to be even greater than she already is! That's not common! That's amazing!"

"C'mon, let's clean up this mess," said the fusion.

"Pearl, you should come wrestling with me!" said the Amethyst.

"I dunno…" said the Pearl.

"B-But I won!" I said. "What about the rules?!"

"...Welcome to Earth…" the perma-fusion replied.

These Crystal Gems began to clean up the debris left by our little competition. So… what was the point of the challenge then?

The Onyx went to speak to the Pearl later on in the day.

"Hey…" he said, quietly.

"Are you all right?" said the Pearl.

"About what?" said the Onyx.

"What Peridot said," said the Pearl.

"...I'm okay," said the Onyx. "I don't think I'd want to be scary anyway."

"Just so you know, you're still young, and the only reason other Onyx Gems are as Peridot described is because they live on Homeworld," said the Pearl. "It's different here."

"I… never saw you… like how Peridot described," said the Onyx. "I didn't think that Gems had a specific purpose back on Homeworld."

"That was just a stupid rule on Homeworld," said the Pearl.

"Yeah, you're my teacher!" said the Onyx. "Speaking of which, could you teach me how to build things like you?"

"Ah! Of course I can!" said the Pearl. "Just know that building things require a lot planning and a lot of math. Since we're building the drill, it should provide an excellent training ground."

I proceeded to walk out and talk to her. The Onyx backed away a little when I approached them.

"...I have to admit, it's… remarkable that a Pearl such as yourself could such respect and become such a… knowledgeable technician…" I said. I picked of one of the Earth tools. "Why don't we get started?" The Pearl took the device from me.

"You're holding it upside down," she said.

"Yes," I said, as she handed the device back facing its proper direction. "Of course. You know… those… round appendages on your machine could be… useful for something."

"They're called 'wheels'," said the Pearl.

As you can see, I am still a bit confused as to how the dynamic of the Crystal Gems work. I still have no idea as to how or why a Pearl has earned so much respect. I sense that she is different, however. She even managed to gain the respect of an Onyx of all Gems. That, and… I can concede that the Pearl has shown a vast knowledge for technology that I begrudgingly respect…

Peridot: FACET 5 - End Log


	20. Wrong

Onyx

We, we had finally decided to get started on the drill. The sooner we finished, the better. I just wished I didn't have to be around Peridot all day. Steven got her a tape recorder, so she basically spends all day recording her thoughts… while we're almost right next to her.

"Log Date: 7-1-1-2 - It's the third rotation of the Earth since commencement of a… 'collaborative' approach to stopping the Cluster," said Peridot.

"I finished drawing up the blueprints for the drill head," said Pearl. "Peridot, if you could take a look at this?"

"Remind me again why I should listen to you?" said Peridot.

I shot a glare.

"Oh, right…" said Peridot. She held up her tape recorder and played one of her previous logs.

" _The Pearl here has exhibited an aptitude for engineering that I begrudgingly respect. Thought doesn't explain the spontaneous singing… crying… singing while crying…"_

"Why did you give her that?" said Pearl.

"Well, we did destroy all her stuff," said Steven. "I thought it might make her feel a little better."

" _Clods! Muddy clods! Running out of ways to say 'clod'!"_

"Alright," said Garnet. "I chased away those cows. Let's get to work."

I wondered how the cows were a problem? Wait. What was a cow again?

Peridot cleared her throat. "Before we begin, would you mind unfusing? It's making me incredibly uncomfortable…"

There was a pause of silence. Then Garnet ended up tying Peridot to the fence with a leash.

"What?" said Peridot. "What did I say?!"

"Do we really have to do that?" said Steven.

"Yes!" I said.

"Her having free reign of the place made _me_ incredibly uncomfortable…" said Garnet.

"So… can we get started?" I said.

"Good idea," said Pearl. "Uh, Onyx. There should be some bolts and screws in a box inside the barn. Could you sort them out for me?"

"Yes, Pearl," I said.

Peridot laughed a little. "An Onyx taking orders from a Pearl…"

I stormed inside and found the box. There was a lot of stuff in here, though. Like, there was a box of books, but Garnet wouldn't let me look through it until she and Pearl looked through it first. Steven said it had to do with some of them being "inappropriate." I wondered what that meant?

The box was a bit heavy, but that wasn't a problem, really. Heck, I threw Jasper over my head and moved a giant kindergarten drill injector. However, when I pulled it out, from the stack of boxes, the amount of force made me stumble back.

"I've got you!" said a voice.

A pair of hands grabbed my back and stopped me from falling. I set the box down and looked at Steven.

"Steven!" I said.

"Garnet told me to check on you," said Steven. "I guess I understand why now. Let's get this outside."

"Actually, can I sort them out in here?" I said.

"Why?" said Steven.

"You know why!" I said.

"Uh… Is it Peridot?" said Steven. "What about her?"

I gave Steven an irritated look.

"I hate her, Steven," I said, simply.

"Why?" said Steven.

"She's… rude!" I said. "She constantly insults all of us!"

"Oh, come on!" said Steven. "Don't let what she says get to you!"

"That's the problem!" I said. "They did. You heard her. She'll never respect Pearl. No matter what she does, Peridot will always see my master as a weak, pathetic Gem who was only made to serve… and she sees me as that, too…"

Steven looked surprised at that last sentence. I remembered that I didn't tell anybody about what Peridot said to me yet.

"She's still learning, Onyx," said Steven. "Just like you! Remember? You used to not like Pearl and now you guys get along better than ever."

"But s-she's different!" I said. "Pearl didn't insult everybody constantly!"

"It's okay," said Steven. "Just give her a chance."

"I have!" I said. "Several! She was annoying me in the bathroom to begin with! Sometimes I question my decision to offer her mercy…" I turned away and crossed my arms. Then I deeply sighed. "Okay, I didn't mean that…"

"Look, I have faith that I can turn her thinking around," said Steven.

I turned back around a little to look at him.

"Well… I guess you can try…" I said. "You got me to appreciate this planet. Though, the Earth is the only planet I've ever known."

"That's the spirit!" said Steven. "Now, come on! I bet the others want you to work outside with them."

Steven helped out with the box and we carried it outside.

"Peridot, if you can get the magnetron out of that microwave, we'll have everything we need," said Pearl. "Except for the drill head…"

"Why don't I just get an injector drill head from the kindergarten?" said Peridot.

"Oh… Well, I guess you can that's something you can try…" said Pearl.

"She's not going to the kindergarten without a chaperon!" said Garnet.

"What?!" said Peridot. "You've got to be joking."

"You know when I'm joking," said Garnet.

"Me and Steven can go with her!" said Amethyst.

"Yeah, we'll keep an eye on her," said Steven.

"...Approved," said Garnet. "Keep her in line, Amethyst."

"You got it!" said Amethyst.

Peridot gave Garnet an irritated look. Then she began to leave with Amethyst and Steven. No. I didn't trust her for a second!

"Can I?" I said.

Garnet nodded.

"Thank-you," I said. And I ran to catch up with them.

At the kindergarten, we decided to take apart an injector that was already busted. I climbed up to the drill and tried prying it out of place with my sword. Steven hitting the injector with a rock.

"Log Date: 7-1-1-2," said Peridot. "The Amethyst, the Onyx, and the Steven have volunteered to help me dismantle the ERA-1 drill. How stylistically displeasing. The newer ones have a nicer finish."

"You making more nerd notes?" said Amethyst.

"What is… 'nerd'?" said Peridot.

Amethyst almost laughed.

"Can you use it in a sentence?" said Peridot.

Amethyst cleared her throat. "Nerd. 'You are a nerd.'" And she laughed out loud.

"Nice…" I muttered.

"Amethyst, cut that out!" said Steven.

Peridot spoke into her tape recorder.

"As you can see, this planet is annoying and everything is annoying!" she said. "Amongst its… transgressions, is the need for the Amethyst and the Onyx to ask permission from the the perma-fusion."

"'Perma-fusion'?" said Amethyst. "Is that what you call Garnet?"

"I could call her lots of things," said Peridot. "I could call her two things! Two clods! Walking around like she's one clod."

I kept a straight face kept working. Garnet had a talk with me the other day. She understood that I disliked Peridot's company, but she was vital to stopping the Cluster, so I had to remain civil.

"What's wrong with that?" said Steven.

"She's not even fighting!" said Peridot. "She's… you know… She's just… You-You know, like a… you know!"

Amethyst laughed loudly. "You're a real Gem, Peri…"

"Yes…" said Peridot. "I am… a Gem…" She looked at them awkwardly.

"Okay! Okay! Do Steven next!" said Amethyst. "What's weird about Steven?"

"Where do I even begin?!" said Peridot. "He's some sort of hybrid abomination. I don't even understand how he functions! His organic half consumes so much energy that he has to constantly feed, and he spends so much time expelling, that he has a whole ROOM dedicated to it."

I had never seen Amethyst laugh so hard.

"Uh, no!" said Steven. "Something else! Talk about something else!"

"...The strangest thing is, Amethyst…" Peridot then continued. "You think you have to listen to them!" She started laughing. "You're the one who should be in charge!"

"Ha! That's your best joke yet!" said Amethyst.

"No, really," said Peridot. "Pearl is a Pearl. Garnet is a fusion. Onyx would normally outrank you, but he isn't a fully trained Gem. I don't even know what Steven is suppose to be!"

"Hey!" said Steven.

"You're the only Crystal Gem… that's actually a Gem!" said Peridot. "They should be listening to you! You're a strong, singular, fully functional soldier, despite the fact that you're defective."

My eyes widened at that sentence.

"...Defective?" said Amethyst.

"Well, sure!" said Peridot. "You're small!"

"So...?" said Amethyst.

"Well, you're not supposed to be!" said Peridot. "Hold on. Wait! Wait!" She pointed at the wall with the many holes. One of which was on the ground. "This." She ran over to it. "This is the hole you came out of! Too small... Too low… The exit marks look about five hundred years never than every other hole. Hmm… This place must have been empty when you came out. No wonder you have no idea what you're suppose to look like!"

I shot a glare. "Perid-"

"What... was I supposed to look like…?" Amethyst said, sternly.

"Well, you're a Quartz," Peridot said, twirling her leash around. "They're huge, loyal soldiers. You should be twice your size."

My hands started shaking. "Perid-"

"Broad shouldered, intimidating… but you simply… stayed in the ground too long," said Peridot.

"Are you saying I'm wrong?!" said Amethyst.

Peridot laughed. "Well, Gem-etically speaking, yes. When think about it, it's all so… funny!"

"Amethyst?" said Steven.

Amethyst was glaring.

"Hey, 'soldier'," said Peridot. "Maybe you can help me get this hunk of drill off."

I raised my hand into the air. My gem was glowing when I slammed down on the drill head and it came right down. Dirt flew into the air as the drill head fell with a loud clanging sound.

"Whoa…" said Steven.

"Wow!" said Peridot. "Look at that! I guess you can be strong if you put your mind to it! Let's head back, and shove this thing in Pearl's face!"

Peridot ran ahead. I jumped off and landed near Amethyst.

"Uh… You okay?" I said.

"Don't worry about it…' Amethyst said, flatly.

With Amethyst's help, we managed to carry the drill and head back to the warp pad. Pearl looked happy that we got it and we set it down in front of the barn.

"I'm taking a break," I grumbled, rubbing my arms. And I stormed towards the barn.

"...Is he okay?" said Pearl.

Garnet shrugged.

 _Later…_

After, waiting a while, I went back outside. Peridot was helping Steven sort out the bolts and screws.

"She won't even look at me…" said Peridot. "It's making me feel… smaller."

"You feel bad!" said Steven. "That's how you made her feel!"

Peridot glared. "Who cares about how she feels?! Who cares about any of you?! You're all just rocks! Ruddy, muddy clumps beneath my gravity connectors!" she yelled, while stomping around.

Was she talking about Amethyst? Where was she, anyway? I decided to check the perimeter. Then I found her sitting at the back of the barn.

"Hey…" I said, kicking a rock.

Amethyst looked at me. Then she looked away. I leaned against the wall and sat down next down next to her.

"Um... Are you sure you're okay?" I said

"Defective…?" Amethyst said, quietly.

"Yeah, I know…" I said. "That sucked…"

Amethyst placed her right hand on her gem.

"It's not that…" said Amethyst. "They didn't even… Garnet and Pearl… They never…"

My eyes widened. I had to say something.

"...M-Maybe… Maybe they never saw you as that," I said. "They just saw you as another Gem."

Amethyst looked at me. It was as if if everything stopped for her when I said that.

"It's okay," I said. "She insulted me, too… I guess we're both not what we're suppose to be…"

"But you weren't called defective…" said Amethyst. "Wait, what did she say?"

"I'm not… tough… like I'm 'suppose to be'," I said.

Amethyst sighed.

"You know… I never saw you as that…" I said.

"You barely knew what anything was back then…" said Amethyst.

"Maybe…" I said, shyly. "But… you're not like any other soldier… even though the only other soldier I've met was Jasper…"

"What?" said Amethyst. "Like… how?"

"Do I even need to say…?" I said. "You're spunky, fun, sassy… and… well, you're not afraid to do things that I am."

Amethyst looked forward to the fields, blushing. The wind gently blew.

"Steven told me something this morning," I said. "He told me to not let what Peridot says get to me… That goes for you, too… Don't let what she says get to you. She's lived on Homeworld her whole life… I… We should try to understand… And, uh... Amethyst?"

I looked at her and she did so, too.

"I'm not really good at these situations," I said, timidly, "but... if you ever need to talk to someone...you can come to me."

Amethyst punched me in the arm.

"That means 'thanks'..." Amethyst said, putting her arm around me and smiling.

I smiled, too. I felt better now that she was happy… and I was kind of embarrassed that Amethyst was holding me this close.

Then there was a loud whirring noise. Amethyst got up to go see and I followed her.

The drill head was running. It was spinning wildly throughout the area and it headed towards us. Amethyst pushed me out of the way and started running. I fell onto the ground.

"Amethyst!" Peridot yelled.

I wanted to go help, but dirt went flying everywhere. I couldn't see. Finally, I heard the drill turned off and the dirt settled.

Steven had managed to turn it off by jumping on it. He looked dizzy.

"It's okay!" he said. "Everything's okay! It was just a drill…"

The dirt cleared away. My eyes darted around for Amethyst. She was on the ground and Peridot was on top of her.

"Uh… Peridot?" said Amethyst.

I ran in and yanked Peridot away.

"Get off her!" I yelled.

"It was an accident!" said Peridot. "I swear!"

"Hey, don't worry about it," said Steven. "We know you didn't mean to start the drill."

"Uh, yeah," said Peridot. "That was an accident, too…"

I glared.

 _Later…_

"We leave for one second and everything goes off the rails!" said Pearl.

"...I blame the cows…" said Garnet.

"No, it's fine," said Pearl. "It's fine! We'll rebuild it! Stronger, better… We'll add seat belts!"

While Garnet and Pearl dealt with what to do, Amethyst, Steven and I had to clean up the mess made by the drill. At least it was sunset, so it wasn't that hot.

"Hey, are you all right?" said Steven. "That was a close one. It's a good thing Peridot was there to save you."

Amethyst didn't respond. I heard footsteps and saw Peridot.

"Yes," said Peridot. "It is a good thing…"

There was a pause of awkward silence.

"...Listen, I… uh…" Peridot tried to say.

"Just spit it out," said Amethyst.

"Gah… Why are you Earth ones so difficult?!" said Peridot. She held out her tape recorder and hit play.

" _Log Date: 7-1-1-2 - This entire planet… is backwards… There hasn't been one instance of correct behavior exhibited by any one of these 'Crystal Gems'. I have concluded that they are all defective… but I am no better. I failed my mission and now I'm working with enemy… and I can't even get that right! I have apparently… 'hurt' Amethyst's… 'feelings'... which was not my intent. If I've damaged my standing with the best Gem here, then I've made a serious mistake. I'm still learning."_

My eyes widened at that sentence.

" _I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry… Peridot - FACET: 5 - End Log."_

"You… apologized?" I said.

Peridot glared. "Well… as you can see…"

"Oh, Peridot…" Steven said, smiling.

Peridot looked away.

"Hey, uh… Peridot…" said Amethyst. "...Thanks…"

Peridot smiled. Maybe Steven was right. There might be hope for this Homeworld Gem, after all.

"But you're still a nerd," Amethyst said, walking away.

"I'll be sure to add that to my notes…" said Peridot.

"...How do you feel?" said Steven.

Peridot looked at her tape recorder. Then she looked forward.

"Big…" she said.


	21. Birthday Buddies

Onyx

Balloons were everywhere. Everyone seemed pretty happy, but I didn't know why, though. Why did these humans celebrate their aging?

"So why do we celebrate the day when one gets older?" I said.

"Why not?" said Amethyst. "There's music, dancing, and food."

"...Well… This party is for Steven, so I guess it's okay," I said. "Wait… D-Dancing? Like… when other people are around?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" said Amethyst.

"I can't believe it's finally my birthday!" said Steven.

"Um, Steven?" I said.

"Yeah?" said Steven.

"I still don't understand the point of... 'birthdays'," I said.

"It's fun!" said Steven. "All your friends and family get together to celebrate the day you came into the world. There's a lot of events planned today."

"Yeah!" said Amethyst. "Today's all about my biggest fan!"

Steven turned to Garnet. She was decorating a banner.

"You're… sure it's okay we're taking a break from the drill?" said Steven.

"Peridot will keep us on schedule," said Pearl.

Peridot walked out of the barn. She was wearing some goggles and holding a bunch of things.

"Yo, Peri!" said Amethyst. "You sure you don't wanna get in on this?" She blew up a balloon with an angry face on it, but it popped. I think it was suppose to look like Peridot.

Peridot put on her goggles and went behind the barn to work.

"We should celebrate our progress," said Garnet. "We should celebrate _your_ progress. You've grown a lot this year."

"He certainly has!" said Pearl.

"Yeah…" said Steven. "Yeah, I guess so…"

Then I sensed someone running up behind me.

"Hyah!" yelled a voice.

I turned around and stopped someone's karate chop. It was Connie.

"Block!" I said. And we started laughing. "I can't believe you made it!" I said, happily.

Connie looked to Steven.

"Steven!" she said.

"Connie!" said Steven.

"Happy birthday!" Connie exclaimed, running in and embracing him.

"Thanks!" said Steven. "Welcome to the party! May I offer you a refreshment?" he said, holding out two boxes of juice.

"Oh, Steven!" said Connie. "How gen-teel!" And they went to go meet with Greg. Steven and Connie… Best friends to the end…

"Hey!" said Amethyst. "So, go ahead! Weren't you going to tell me about your fusion with Pearl?"

"Oh, uh, okay," I said. "So, there we were, trapped in the inner workings of the kindergarten. Pearl was at her lowest in her self- esteem."

Pearl shot me a look.

"So, I had to encourage her to keep going," I continued. "I said to her, 'Pearl, there's only one way out of this!' After more words of encouragement, we did a dance and fused. She was one being who was capable of getting us out of that mess! She's amazing! So mysterious… Pearl and I took some time to come up with a name. We called her Moonstone, but we just call her Luna for short, and it sounds better."

"Hey, I have an idea," said Amethyst. "We can show Steven our fusion during the party!"

"Y-You… You mean… dance in front of everyone?" I said.

"It'll be okay, Onyx," said Garnet. "We're all friends here."

I gave Garnet a smile.

"It's good that you're building bonds with everyone," said Garnet. "You'll have friendships that will last for ages, and your fusions will be stronger because of it."

Amethyst elbowed me in the arm. I knew that was just her way of saying she liked me. It was still embarrassing to me, though.

Greg ran up to the table.

"Okay," he said. "Steven's in the barn. Let's all get ready."

Everyone got up and gathered in front of the barn. Garnet had a cake in her hands that had candles with the numbers one and four on it.

"Okay, Steven!" said Greg. "Open up!"

The barn door slowly opened. We all yelled "SURPRISE!" but then we were halted when we saw Steven. He looked… kinda taller. More… human teenager like.

"Wow…" said Garnet.

"Oh my!" said Pearl.

"Huh?" said Greg.

Steven walked out the barn. It looked like his walking was a little… wobbly.

"Steven, are you feeling okay?" Pearl said, as we walked up to him.

"Huh. You look good, Steven," said Garnet.

"Oh… Thanks… Garnet," said Steven.

Wow! Even his voice sounded deeper.

"Dude… your neck!" said Amethyst.

"Oh! Uh… What about it?" said Steven.

"You HAVE one!" said Amethyst.

"So… you just… grew all of a sudden?" said Connie.

"I had a magical growth spurt," said Steven. "Just now. Cool, right?"

"Oh… Right!" said Connie. "It's totally cool!"

"Alright then," said Garnet. "Let get this party started!" And she blew out the candles.

"Yeah!" said Greg. "Let's eat this cookie cake!"

"Okay!" I said. "Hey, Steven! What should we-"

"Oh! That reminds me!" said Connie. "Steven, i have a present for you! Come with me!"

"Coming!" said Steven. And he raced to the van with her.

I saw them run off and merely sighed.

So, it turns out that Connie got Steven a new shirt. It didn't really fit since he grew a bit, but it looked just fine not being buttoned up.

The cookie cake was delicious and it was chocolate to boot. I think it had vanilla frosting though.

"Alright," said Pearl. "I have the court set up. Let's play some badminton."

"Hey, Steven," I said. "Let's form a-"

"C'mon, Connie!" said Steven. "You and Pearl versus me and Amethyst!"

The four left the table.

"Onyx, you wanna watch?" said Amethyst.

"N-No," I said. "You guys go ahead."

The others went to the court. I was left alone with Garnet, Greg, and the last of the cake. The others were already playing, so I just looked away and sighed.

It was just like this back at the temple, too…

 _At Sunset…_

Music was playing and everyone was dancing. Steven was dancing with Connie. What a surprise… Pearl and Amethyst were also getting into the groove and Garnet and Greg were digging around the van for some music.

As for the Connie and Steven thing… Well, whenever Connie would come over, Steven would draw all his focus towards her. To me, it felt like I didn't exist. Don't get me wrong! I like Connie and I would never wish for anything bad to happen to her. This just made me feel… angry? Sad? A mix?

"Hey, Onyx!" said Amethyst. "Uh… Why are you staring at them? You jealous or something?"

"J-Jealous?" I said. "Uh… What does that mean?"

"You know," said Amethyst. "When you get mad at someone for something you don't have."

"N-No!" I said. "I just-"

"Nah, it's okay, man!" said Amethyst. "I noticed. You and Ste-man are like the best of friends. Well, c'mon! You can just hang out with me, and I'll look after ya!"

That sentence made me incredibly embarrassed.

"Oh! That reminds me!" said Amethyst. "Let's fuse for Steven."

"Uh… Th-That's okay…" I said, nervously.

"Don't worry," said Garnet. "Remember: Just dance like you. Invent yourselves together. That's fusion. Now, show Steven what you've got."

"Uh, o-okay," I said. I turned to Amethyst. "C'mon. Let's, uh… How'd you say it?"

"Mash it up?" Amethyst said, smiling.

"Yeah!" I said. "Mash it u-"

Amethyst grabbed my hand and yanked me onto the dance floor.

"Whoa!" I said.

I looked over to Steven dancing with Connie.

"Alright!" said Amethyst. "Ya ready?"

"Yeah," I said, looking back at her.

I tapped my foot to the beat. Amethyst did the same. I swung my arms back and spun around. Amethyst flipped her long white hair and stepped towards me and I stepped towards her while we stayed on tempo. Then Amethyst grabbed my hand, spun me around, and then again into her arms. I grabbed her arms that were around me and light enveloped us.

Everyone turned around and watched as Tanzanite appeared. She had long, black hair, wore a black, sleeveless shirt with a long sleeved gray shirt underneath. One of her eyes were black like mine and the other was purple like Amethyst's. Her pants were gray with black star patterns on the knees and she had Amethyst's white shoes and had four arms. I think she was about as tall as Opal.

Pearl's eyes were wide. Garnet was smiling. Greg was surprised. Steven and Connie looked excited.

"Wow!" said Connie.

"Giant woman!" Steven exclaimed.

Tanzanite gazed down at Steven.

"...Happy birthday, Steven," she said. "It's very nice to meet you…"

Light shined. Tanzanite disappeared and Amethyst and I came back.

"That was amazing!" Steven said, excitedly. "You guys looked so cool!" He ran in and hugged us.

The next song came on. It sounded slow and calm.

"This one goes out to the birthday boy and his best friend," said Garnet.

Steven and Connie looked at each other and they laughed a little. Then Steven walked up to Connie and she put her hands on his shoulders and Steven his hands on her sides.

Maybe I was jealous. When Connie was here, it was like she was Steven's whole universe. Geez! Why did I just say that?! Why does he always act like that when she's around?

"Feeling left out?" said Amethyst.

"Uh… I dunno…" I said. "I'm just so used to Steven and I hanging out all the time, that when he hangs out with Connie, it's… a little lonely."

Amethyst patted me on the back.

"...Don't worry, man…" she muttered. "I know what it's like..." Why was she looking over at Greg?

"Look," Amethyst continued. "It's just how it is sometimes with people…"

"Uh… At least we can be alone together…" I said.

Amethyst smiled. "Heh… Alright… Let's go set up the pianta."

I wanted to ask what a pianta was, but Amethyst had already pulled me along to the back of the barn.

It seems there was what appeared to be some sort of fake horse thing. It was really small.

"So, what do you do with it?" I said.

"That's easy!" Amethyst said, holding a stick. "You smash it and get candy!"

"Well, it's all set up," said Greg. "Let's bring it out and show the others."

Steven suddenly came to the back and leaned against the wall. And then he turned back to his previous height.

"Oh, geez…" Steven said, tiredly. "If can just… keep this up for the rest of my life, no one will suspect a thi-"

"S-Steven?!" I said.

"What are you doing?!" said Amethyst.

"Wh-What are _you_ doing?" Steven said, making himself taller and his voice deeper again.

"What are you doing to your body?!" said Greg.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Amethyst. "Have you been stretching yourself out all day?!"

"No!" Steven insisted. "I was just… slouching!"

Greg gave Steven a serious look.

"Why are you doing this?" said Greg. "This really isn't like you…"

"Because, Dad! I can't stay a kid forever!" said Steven. "When Connie grows up and becomes president, what does that gonna make me?! First Boy?!"

"Steven, you can't just keep stretching forever," said Amethyst. "If you hold it too long, you could really hurt yourself."

"Yeah! Well… I'm half-human, so maybe it works different for me!" said Steven. "We'll just have to wait and see, right?"

"Steven…" was all Greg could say. Steven turned away and left.

"Wh-Why would he-" I began.

Greg sighed.

"This is my fault," he said. "I talked to Connie about him. We don't know if he's gonna get older or stay the same. He must've overheard us talking. Listen, I'm going to go talk to the Gems about this," And he left.

"What should we do?" I said.

"Let's go check on Steven," said Amethyst.

Amethyst and I checked around the perimeter and found Steven alone with Connie on a picnic blanket. He looked okay, but also uneasy.

"Should we say something?" I said.

"Nah… I don't wanna freak Connie out," said Amethyst.

"Then what should we do?" I said.

"He seems okay, for now…" said Amethyst. "Let's check on him again later…"

Amethyst and I went to go relax by the front of the barn door. The party seemed to be cooling down, so Garnet started to pack up a few things.

I looked up and saw all the stars.

"I can't believe there's so many of them…" I said. "Look, you can see Homeworld's galaxy from here!" I pointed.

"Whoa…" said Amethyst. "How'd you know?"

"A… Gem told me once…" I said.

"Cool…" said Amethyst. "It's all right… I'd see this all the time back when I lived at the kindergarten."

"...Um… Was it lonely at the kindergarten?" I said.

"...Was it for you?" said Amethyst.

"...Yes," I said.

"Then yeah…" said Amethyst. "At least I had my playing and sitting rock."

"Did you happen to be the one who smashed a rock in the same area?" I said.

"Oh, you mean the rock I smashed into two rocks?" said Amethyst.

"So, that was you?" I said.

"Yup!" said Amethyst. Then looked to the ground… kinda. I sort of knew what she was thinking about.

"...You're not defective," I said. "That's just a stupid term made up by Homeworld. You're… special."

Amethyst's eyes widened at my comment.

"Uh, I mean-" I began, but was interrupted when Amethyst punched me in the arm. I knew that was suppose to hurt, but I knew what it meant, so it just made me happy.

"Thanks…" she said, quietly. "Hey… I actually had a good time tonight."

"Me too," I said. "I-"

Then we heard crying in the distance. Connie was rushing to the Gems with something small in her hands. Amethyst and I got up and followed her.

We caught up with Connie by the van. She was holding some crying infant in her hands. Why did he have Steven's shirt?...Oh, boy…

"S-Steven?!" I said.

"We were just talking," said Connie,"then all of a sudden…"

"H-He turned back into a baby?!" said Pearl.

"Yes!" said Connie.

Amethyst took Steven from Connie.

"Dude, I told you!" said Amethyst. "Stretching your body out for that long is not good for you!" She then turned to Pearl. "Here you go, Pearl!"

"Oh, no, no!" said Pearl. "Don't give him to me!"

"Hand him over, Amethyst," said Garnet.

Amethyst handed Steven to Garnet. She tried to make a face so he'd stop crying, but no dice.

"My power means nothing to an infant…" said Garnet.

"Okay," Greg said, taking Steven from Garnet. "This is my department."

"What are you gonna do?" said Connie.

"Don't worry," said Greg. "I got this."

Amethyst, Connie, Greg and Steven left in the van. I wondered what was going to happen to him?

"I see you're worried about Steven," said Garnet.

"Why would he do that to himself?" I said.

"Well, I guess he didn't want anything to mess up his funky flow," said Garnet.

"Funky… flow?" I said. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"Yes," Garnet said, adjusting her visor. "I wouldn't worry. I see at least you had a good time."

I blushed. "Y-Yeah, I guess..." I admitted.

"But, I know something was bothering you, as well," said Garnet.

"It's just… Steven likes to hang out with Connie whenever she's here," I said. "I just… feel left out sometimes…"

"Do you remember what I explained to you back at the temple?" said Garnet.

"Um, yes?" I said.

"Now do you see why?" said Garnet.

"I… I don't…" I began, but then realized what it was. "OH! That!...Wait, are you sure it's because of… 'that'?"

"Oh, I would know," Garnet said, smiling. "Please understand, Onyx. Steven doesn't mean to hurt you. Connie doesn't mean to hurt you, either. They just get distracted when they're together."

"Because they… like each other?" I said.

"Exactly," said Garnet. "And… don't worry…" she said, walking away. "I won't tell anyone about Amethyst…"

 _Wait! What?!_

I couldn't possibly… She's like a fun sister to Steven! I shook my head. At least I understood why Steven would do something like that…

Greg, Connie, Amethyst, and Steven came back later. Greg said that they at least got Steven to stop crying. So, that was a relief.

I knew Steven didn't know what to do because he was unsure of whether he'd age or not. Now that I know what was up with him and Connie, I wanted to be supportive. So, I spent the night drawing something for them.

By the next morning, I slipped outside the barn and saw Steven. He was back to normal and Connie was with him.

"I… heard what you said in the van," said Steven. "It's really okay if I don't age like a human?"

"Of course it is!" said Connie. "I like you just the way you are."

"Oh, okay," said Steven.

"Steven, you've got something on your cheek," said Connie.

Steven checked his face with his hand. Then he gasped.

"It's a facial hair!" he said.

"Really?!" said Connie.

"Dad!" Steven yelled as Greg stepped outside the barn.

"What is it, little man?" said Greg.

"Look at this!" said Steven.

"Holy smokes… You're growing a beard!" Greg said, excitedly. "You really are getting older. Everybody, look at this!"

The Gems, including myself gathered around.

"Unbelieveable…" Pearl said, intrigued.

"Very impressive," said Garnet.

"Is there more where that came from?" said Amethyst.

"Uh, h-here," I said, holding out a neatly rolled up piece of paper. "This is for you."

Steven unrolled the paper. It revealed a hand-drawn picture of Steven and Connie.

"Whoa!" Steven exclaimed. "It looks just like us!"

"Onyx, this is unbelieveable!" said Connie.

The two took a minute to take it in. I really had been practicing. And hey, Steven and Connie looked pretty happy together. Amethyst patted me on the back and I looked to her smiling face. Then I looked back at the two.

"...Happy Birthday, Steven…" I said.


	22. Moon Mysteries

Onyx

We were nearly done with the drill. I really learned a lot about building. Peridot was even working together with everyone including Pearl. Peridot and Pearl were leading us to finishing the weapon that will save the planet… hopefully.

The Gems were still training me on the side. In fact, Garnet and I had some back from fusion practice. The stars were out and Pearl was putting the finishing touches on the drill.

"That was a good practice session," said Garnet.

"So, when can we show them?" I said.

"When the time is right," Garnet said, smiling.

"Oh, okay…" I said, disappointingly.

Peridot looked up at the drill.

"We really did it, huh?" said Peridot.

Steven gasped. "We?"

"Oh, wait!" said Peridot. "I need to check something!" She ran over to the drill.

"...She's come so far…" said Steven. "It feels like yesterday she was trying to kill us…"

"No, no!" said Pearl. "That was a few weeks ago."

"Coordinates!" Peridot said, from within the drill. "We still need the exact coordinates in order to drill!"

"How do we get those?" I said.

"There's a Diamond base that may hold that information," said Pearl, "but getting there is going to be difficult."

"Dia...mond... base?" I said.

"How come?" said Steven.

"Because it's not accessible by warp pad," said Pearl. "And it's on…" She looked up with her hand over her head.

I looked in her direction, too. All I saw was the Moon.

"Wait…" I said. "You mean-"

Steven gasped. "The Moon!"

"Yes, Steven," said Pearl. "The Moon."

"How are we gonna get to the Moon?" I said.

"Don't worry," said Steven. "I've got this.

Steven ran over to Lion. He was asleep on the grass.

"Lion!" said Steven. "Can you make us a special super warp to the moon?"

Lion looked at Steven and then closed his eyes again.

"C'mon, Lion," said Steven, "we gotta do this to stop the Cluster. If we don't, there's gonna be no more Earth! No more fun times with your pals! No more Lion Lickers… No more naps?"

Lion immediately got up and his eyes were glowing.

"...Guess it was naps," said Steven.

Together, we all rode on Lion. He ran in the fields and then we went into a portal.

I was mostly used to warping like this by now. Peridot, on the other hand, was not.

"Pretty cool, right?!" said Steven.

All Peridot did was scream.

On the other side of the warping stream, we entered a dark room and slid into one of the walls.

"Lion!" said Steven. "Are you okay, bud?"

"Ugh, get out of this furry freak," said Peridot. And she fell trying to get off.

"Aw, Lion…" said Steven. "You've earned your naps for the week."

Garnet and Pearl had their gems shining like flashlights.

"We made it," said Pearl.

Everyone got up and started looking around. The room was dark, but I could make out a few things.

"It doesn't… look like the Moon," said Steven.

"Hey look over here!" said Amethyst, running over to a panel. "I think it's a door."

Amethyst pressed a button and door opened. Air started whooshing out until she closed it again.

"Uhhh… Yep!" said Amethyst. "We on the Moon!"

"Amethyst, please!" Pearl yelled. "Don't blow us into space!"

Steven started jumping around. He seemed to be going higher than usual. Not to mention he seemed more… floaty.

"Look at me!" said Steven. "I'm a… moon boy!" he said said, leaping into the air.

"Ha ha! Alright, Moon Boy!" said Amethyst. She tried to jump, but just landed on the ground quicker than Steven.

"Moon Boy, quadruple back flip!" Steven exclaimed.

"Hey!" said Amethyst. "Why can't I be a moon boy?"

"We're Gems," said Peridot. "We're a space-faring race designed to conquer other worlds. Our physical forms adjust automatically to the gravity of any planet-toid."

"Aw, lame…" said Amethyst.

Steven flipped through the air. The the wall behind him caught my eye. It looked like a picture of someone. My eyes widened and I gasped.

"It's…" I said, subconsciously.

"Onyx?" Steven said, as he landed on the ground. "Are you okay?"

I walked up to the picture.

"What are you guys doing?" said Peridot. She looked up and gasped. "It's Blue Diamond! Wait… are they all here?!" She looked around for a moment. "Ah! Yes! There she is!" she said, excitedly.

Steven and I walked over to the next picture with Peridot. She held out her arms as if she were presenting something. The picture caught my eye, too.

"Behold!" said Peridot.

I didn't know why… but it was like I was caught in a trance.

"Yellow Diamond…" I said, quietly.

"Ah, so you've heard of her?" said Peridot. "Isn't she magnificent."

"Wow…" Steven said, mesmerized. "So… who are the Diamonds, anyway? They seem like a big deal."

"Are you joking me?!" said Peridot. "The Diamonds are the Gem matriarchs! Together, they make up the great Diamond Authority that governs Homeworld and all the outline colonies! We live to serve them…"

Garnet cleared her throat. Peridot laughed a little nervously.

"I mean, we were all made to serve them, even though 'some of us' don't… anymore," said Peridot.

I looked around. The Diamonds… I could only vaguely recall them. On the floor, I saw the symbol of their authority. That very same symbol that was on the edges of my memories and was the same thing I had once drawn in the Kindergarten. Then I saw the symbol shine as a small pain hit my head.

"Ow…" I said, quietly.

"Onyx, are you okay?" said Pearl.

I looked and saw that the symbol never glowed.

"I-I…I'm fine…" I said.

Beyond my gaze of the symbol was another portrait. My eyes widened at who it was. White Diamond. My 'supposed' Diamond…

Stairs started coming up, which snapped out of my trance. Looks like Peridot figured out how to get them to appear and she seem excited as we proceeded ahead. Steven just jumped up the stairs.

"This is so incredible!" said Peridot. "Only the most elite of the elite can enter these sanctums! We are literally walking in the footsteps of the Diamonds!"

"They must really like stairs…" said Steven.

There was nothing in the next room. Well, there was a weird sphere-looking thing.

"Hey…" said Steven, landing gently. "What's this room?"

"It's not what we came for…" Garnet said, pressing forward.

"Can we hurry it up?" said Amethyst. "This place gives me the creeps."

Finally, at the top, the room looked as if it were domed with glass. I could see all the stars and the rocky surface that was the Moon. I could even see the Earth.

"We really are on the moon…" said Steven.

"Whoa!" I said. "What's that?"

I ran up to what appeared to be a desk. It didn't look ordinary, though. A huge chair was behind me.

"Let me see!" Peridot said, pushing me out of the way. "Oh my goodness! This looks like it could be brand new! I mean, it's a relic by today's standards, but golly, It's so simple, so perfect!"

"So, how do you turn it on?" said Amethyst.

"...I have no idea," said Peridot.

Suddenly, the table started glowing.

"What!" everyone said.

Steven was in the chair and he had touched some sort of button.

"Hey, it's got one of those glowy hand dealies," said Steven.

"You can't sit there!" Peridot yelled.

"Why not?" said Steven. "It's really cool!"

"That chair is only for the most elite Gems!" said Peridot. "You can't go around sitting where an elite would sit!"

"Well, they aren't here, now," Steven said, moving over. "Right?"

Peridot stood still for a second. Then she sat down next to him giggling a bit.

I saw something on one of the arm rests.

"Hey, what's that?" I said.

"Leave that alone!" said Peridot. "Okay, let's see here…"

Peridot had the chair push in and she started pushing buttons. A screen came up showing a bunch of files.

"Gotta… find… the right… file…" said Peridot. "Ah-hah! Cluster, Cluster… Where are you, Cluster?"

Then appeared a map of Earth. It focused in what appeared to be the west side of the United States.

"Ah-hah! There's the insertion point!" said Peridot. "Looks like the beta-Kindergarten of Facet-9. It's the smaller of the two, not nearly as impressive as yours, Amethyst."

"Uh… thanks?" said Amethyst.

"But where is the Cluster now?" said Pearl.

"Hang on," Peridot said, as the screen showed a location. "There it is! It's embedded deep in the mantle. Relative to the barn, it's roughly two thousand, five hundred units down. All we need to do is feed this data to the drill, and should be all set!"

"That's it, then!" said Pearl. "Mission accomplished!"

"Yeah, team!" said Steven.

"Good!" I said. "Can we leave now?"

"Wait! Hold on!" said Steven. "Does this thing have any games on it?"

"No, no, no, no! This wasn't used for 'games'," said Peridot.

"Aw…" said Steven.

"It was used for planning the colony," Peridot said, pressing buttons.

"The colony?" I said.

"Sure," said Peridot. "Look!"

The map of the world came back up. Small red dots were marking certain spots on the map.

"So, here's a map of all structures originally built on Earth," said Peridot. "All told, this probably only accounts for maybe… five percent of what was originally planned."

"So… what was the plan?" I said.

"Well, let's take a look," said Peridot.

Peridot pressed another button and a picture of Earth appeared on a hologram. We all watched as it was hollowed and structures were built on it.

"Is… Is that what Homeworld does to other planets?" I asked, nervously.

"Ta-da!" said Peridot. "A finished Earth colony!"

Pearl looked terrified. Amethyst's eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open. Garnet was trying to keep a straight face.

"Wow!" said Peridot. "Look at this! Eighty-nine Kindergartens, sixty-seven Spires, a Galaxy Warp in each Facet, efficient use of all available materials! What were you thinking shutting this operation down! It could've been great!"

"NO!" Garnet yelled. "You're wrong!"

"What do you mean?" said Peridot. "It's perfect! Look at it!"

"We _are_ looking at it…" said Pearl.

"Yeah, this plan stinks!" Amethyst said, angrily.

"Completing this colony would've meant the extinction of all life on Earth!" said Garnet.

"But think of the good it would've done!" said Peridot. "The Gems that would've been made! Our empire expanded!"

"Rose Quartz believed that all life was precious and _worth protecting!"_ Pearl said, with her voice growing harsh.

"Well, if she wanted to protect it, she did a lousy job!" said Peridot.

"Hey!" I said. "You don't know anything about Rose Quartz!"

"All I know is that there'd be no Cluster if the Earth had stayed a colony!" said Peridot. "Now there's no colony, and there's gonna be no Earth! So, thank-you, Rose Quartz! You doomed the planet!"

The Gems looked at Peridot with most vicious glares I had ever seen.

"Is there anything that's worth more-" Steven tried to sing.

Garnet grabbed Peridot by her shirt.

"You… listen to me… now!" she said, angrily. I saw her summon one of her gauntlets. "You are talking about things that you DO NOT understand!"

"S-Steven?" I said, nervously.

"Garnet, stop!" said Steven. "Please! It's not worth it! We're done here! Let's just… go home…"

Garnet let Peridot go and then she smashed the system, shutting it down. The Gems started to quietly leave. I followed them, as well. So this what Homeworld does to other planets. Why did Peridot think this was good?!

I really thought she had come a long way… but, maybe I was wrong...


	23. Yellow Diamond

Onyx

By the time we got back to Earth, the sun was starting to come up. It was still pretty dark, though. Things got a little too intense back on the Moon Base.

The memory of those Diamond portraits still lingered in my mind. They seemed all too intimidating, but at the same time… all too familiar.

Even after all that we've done, Peridot still saw this planet as just another place to colonize. Just when I was beginning to see some shred of hope in Peridot, that light got cut off. At least the drill was finished… I think.

"How much longer until we can use the drill?" said Amethyst.

"Well, with the new coordinates we got from the moon base, we should be ready to go," said Pearl, "but we really should conduct a few tests first."

"Let's make them quick…" I said, flatly.

"Are you okay?" said Pearl.

"It's just… what Peridot said back on the Moon Base," I said. "It's really disappointing… and disturbing that it was what she saw Earth as…"

"Well, it's not easy to sway someone like her," said Garnet. "Peridot has spent her whole life serving Homeworld. She may still believe that her ways are just and will always be so. Changing her way of thinking will take time or never."

I sighed.

"...You're right," I said. "But I can only imagine how Steven feels. He spent so much time actually caring about her… Well… I'm gonna get a little sleep before the sun rises."

"Okay," said Garnet. "Good-night."

"Night, dude," said Amethyst.

"Good-night, Onyx," said Pearl.

I walked into the barn. There, I saw Steven tumble out of the old the truck and slam the door shut. Peridot was screaming from inside because the doors were locked.

"Save your strength!" said Steven. "You're up against one of the Earth's greatest trapping technologies: The Child's Safety Lock!"

Peridot gasped.

"Nooo!" she yelled. "No! How can you do this to me?! The Great and Lovable Peridot! I thought we were finally friends like you wanted!"

I ran up to Steven.

"Steven?!" I said. "What are you doing?!"

"I saw Peridot take this off the Moon Base!" said Steven.

Steven put a strange device in my hand. It was sort of white, but it had light colors of pink, blue, yellow and white on the surfaces.

"What is it?!" I said to Peridot. "Tell us!"

"It's nothing special," said Peridot, "and definitely not important at all."

"Then maybe I should just destroy it!" I said, starting to tighten my grip on the device.

"No, no, no, no! Wait!" Peridot quickly said. "Alright, look, I have a plan. Allow me to explain. It's… a communicator… meant for the expressed purpose of contacting the Diamonds back on Homeworld."

"What?!" I said.

"You're still trying to contact Homeworld?!" said Steven.

"Yes," said Peridot. "Of course! I've figured it out! You simple clods keep trying to protect the Earth, but you can't do anything right! I let myself get carried away, too… Laughing, singing, building our little machine… but don't you see? None of that matters! All that matters is that I'm of use to Yellow Diamond! This planet can be of use to Yellow Diamond! I must contact her, to reveal what I've discovered!"

"But the Diamonds are bad!" said Steven. "They don't care about the Earth! They wanted to hollow it out and now they wanted to blow it up with the Cluster!"

"Yes! Yes!" said Peridot. "That's the point!"

I glared.

"Steven… Take this to the others!" I said, handing him the device.

Steven nodded.

"Garnet! Amethyst! Pearl!" he yelled, as he ran out of the barn.

"Steven, no!" Peridot yelled. "Don't get them! Steven! Release me!"

Steven slammed the door shut.

"I can't believe you…" I said. "So, with that device you would've made all our work for the past month pointless!"

"Oh, please!" said Peridot. "You, of all Gems should understands! However, you _are_ completely oblivious as to what your kind is really like!"

"By you letting yourself get 'carried away', do you take back all you signs of redemption?" I said. "Does that mean you still see Amethyst as defect to joke at?!" I said, sternly.

"Well, I…" said Peridot. "You see…"

"Why did Steven keep sticking his neck out for you, if this is what get got in return?!" I said.

"What do you mean?!" said Peridot.

"I once did the same thing," I said. "I had hope in someone and gave them a chance. But you're no different! All you Homeworld Gems are the same!"

I ran out of the barn.

"Onyx, wait!" said Peridot. "No! Come back!"

I pulled up my hood. Looks like Steven had told what happened to the Gems.

"Man, after everything we've gone through, she's still out to get us!" Amethyst said, angrily. "Oh, I'm taking back all the cool nicknames for her! So long, 'Peri' and 'P-dot'! Hello… Ahh! I'm too mad! I'll think of something later!"

The sound of a car horn was heard from inside.

Steven sighed.

"I guess she knows what a horn is now!" he said, angrily.

"...You offered her a lot of your trust…" Garnet said, gently.

"I did!" Steven said, abruptly. "And it blew up in my face! You guys have been protecting the Earth for thousands of years. She could've destroyed all that! A whole Earth! Why did I think I could change her mind?"

"Ugh, I know, right?" said Amethyst. "But I guess you can't, like, get into other people's heads and change what they think… Maybe we can… Yeah… If we just shrink down, really little-"

"No, no, no!" said Steven. "I don't want to tell her what to do. She should just know… shouldn't she?"

"...She's a Homeworld Gem, Steven…" I said. "I don't think you could even…"

"No, I really think they can!" said Steven. "At least… I thought they could…"

"Well, it's good you everyone, Steven," said Garnet. "Like your mother, you seem to have a bit more patience than the rest of us. But the truth is… not everyone deserves that patience..."

"Look on the bright side," said Pearl. "At least you got this thing away from her before she did any real damage."

"Yeah…" said Steven.

Suddenly, Peridot crashed through a wall of the barn in her giant robot.

"Oh no!" Steven yelled.

"Free!" Peridot yelled. "I'm free!"

"How did she escape?!" said Steven.

"Fools! Your invincible rotary shield was no match for me," said Peridot. "Once I applied logic! Now, I'm going to do this right!"

Peridot threw the truck she was previously trapped in at us. We jumped of the way as it crashed onto the ground. Everyone was fine, but Peridot snatched the device from Amethyst and Pearl.

"See?" said Peridot. "None of you know what you're doing!" And she stormed off with the device in the hands of her robot.

Amethyst stood up.

"Oh, ho, ho, okay!" said Amethyst. Her gem started glowing. "I've been ready for this!" She shape-shifted into a helicopter. "Get in!" she said, sinisterly.

Garnet and Pearl got in. Steven was yelling to himself.

"Stupid Peridot!" said Steven. "Stupid giant robot! Oh, why, oh why did I have to encourage her?!"

"C'mon!" I said, pulling him on board.

"There's no time for feeling horrible!" said Garnet. "We have to catch Peridot before she contacts Yellow Diamond!"

"That's right," said Pearl. "You can feel horrible all you want back at the temple."

We raced through the air. We got closer and closer to Peridot. This was the last time a Homeworld Gem would cause harm. I thought.

"What's up, Peri-snot?!" said Amethyst.

"Good one, Amethyst!" said Steven.

Pearl got her spear and Garnet readied her gauntlets. They both started shooting at Peridot and knocked her machine over. Amethyst changed back and we all fell towards the robot.

The device was in front Peridot. Pearl knocked it away with her spear as we landed.

"Dogpile!" Amethyst yelled.

While everyone was beating on the machine, I ran over and picked up the device. Peridot managed to get of her robot by crawling through one of its arms.

"Hand it over!" Peridot yelled.

"Stay back!" I said, holding out my sword. "You are so being bubble after-"

Peridot yelled suddenly and tackled me. I landed on my back and my sword fell out of my hand and vanished. I managed to flip over and keep Peridot away with one arm and hold the device with my other.

"I'm not… letting you… have it!" I yelled. "He trusted you! He spent all that time actually bonding… hoping… and caring about you!"

"You don't get it, either!" Peridot yelled, as I tried to pull away. "This is your whole problem! Your emotions rule out reason!"

I broke free and quickly stood up.

"Steven!" I yelled.

I tossed the device to Steven, who jumped into the air and caught it. Peridot tried to reach for it, but Steven held it away. The two toppled over and Peridot managed to get a hold of at least one end of the device.

"I will do… what has to be done!" Peridot yelled.

I ran over to help Steven, but Peridot turned the top of the device and it started to glow yellow. She stood up laughing and let it float into the air.

"She'll sort this out!" said Peridot.

Steven was grabbed by Garnet and they went behind the robot and for cover. I pulled out my sword and almost ran in, but then Amethyst's whip wrapped around my waist and she yanked me over the broken robot and covered my mouth.

"I'm sorry…" I said to Steven. "I couldn't stop her…"

"No…" said Steven. "I'm sorry for believing in her…"

We took a small peek and saw the device form a screen and someone appeared on it. She kinda looked like Pearl, but… yellow and had different hair.

"This is the Yellow Diamond Control Room," she said.

"Is that another Pearl?" said Amethyst.

"Who is she?" said Steven.

"Not all Pearls know each other, Steven," said Pearl.

"Who authorized you to make this call?" said the Yellow Pearl.

"No one…" Peridot said, shyly. "B-But it's an emergency!"

"That's no excuse to use the Direct Diamond Communication Channel!" said Yellow Pearl.

"...Pearl?" said a voice.

 _That voice..._

Yellow Pearl gasped.

"Yes, My Diamond?" she said.

"Why is there someone on the Diamond Line?" said the voice.

"I don't know!" said Yellow Pearl. "I was just about to tell her that-"

"I'll take it from here," said the voice.

A big hand showed up and moved the camera so we could see who was talking. Yellow Pearl backed away. It was a Gem. She was dressed formally and her hair was kind of pointy on the front. Her gem was on her chest.

That intimidating… yet familiar Gem…

"Is that…" Amethyst said.

"Yellow…" Pearl said.

"Diamond!" Garnet said.

"My Diamond!" Peridot said, saluting her by forming a diamond formation with her hands. "Peridot reporting in!"

"Which… Peridot?" Yellow Diamond said as she typed away on her device.

"F… Facet: 2-F-5-L cut 5-X-G!" said Peridot. "I'm sorry to contact you this way, but all other forms of communication have been destroyed."

"This says you're behind on your mission to…" Yellow Diamond stopped when a picture of Earth appear on a small screen. "...How is… the Earth?"

"It's… full of… life," said Peridot.

"Organic life…" said Yellow Diamond. "And where is the Jasper I assigned you? And why aren't you calling from the ship?"

"Uh… The ship the was destroyed," said Peridot.

"By who'm?" said Yellow Diamond.

 _Here it comes…_ I thought.

"I-It was destroyed by… no one!" said Peridot.

My eyes widened.

"There was… an accident… while we were landing," Peridot continued.

"...I'll inform your manager of your incompetence…" said Yellow Diamond. "And what is the status of the Cluster?"

"The Cluster… will emerged shortly…" said Peridot.

"Good," said Yellow Diamond. "We'll finally get some use out of that miserable planet… Thank-you for your report, Peridot. There'll be a ship heading to your location to take you to your next assignment."

"Wait…!" said Peridot. "I… I wouldn't have called just to waste your time with a report."

"You already have…" said Yellow Diamond.

"No, I mean… the reason I've called," said Peridot. "The real reason is… I believe we should terminate the Cluster!"

"...Why?" said Yellow Diamond.

"The organic ecosystem creates resources unique to this world," said Peridot. "We can't sacrifice all that potential for one geo weapon! I'd like to tell you some plans I came up with to utilize the planet, without disrupting the local-"

"I've heard enough!" said Yellow Diamond. "I don't care about 'potential' and 'resources'..."

"What?" said Peridot.

"I want my Cluster and I want that planet to die," said Yellow Diamond. "Just make that happen…"

"...No!" Peridot said, suddenly.

Yellow Diamond looked to Peridot. Yellow Pearl looked shocked.

"Are you questioning my authority?" said Yellow Diamond.

"I'm… questioning your objectivity!" Peridot said, nervously. "...My Diamond!"

"Well!" said Yellow Pearl.

Yellow Diamond stood up and focused the screen to show just herself.

"You are out of line…" Yellow Diamond said, with a sinister tone.

"I just think…" said Peridot.

"I am not interested in the puny thoughts of a Peridot!" said Yellow Diamond.

"But-" Peridot began, but was interrupted.

"You have disrespected this channel and my time with your presence," said Yellow Diamond. "And you would do well to-"

"But-" Peridot tried to say.

"Shut your mouth!" Yellow Diamond yelled.

Peridot was scared quiet.

"You have failed at every stage of this mission!" Yellow Diamond said, sinisterly. "Your only chance to redeem yourself is to obey this simple order: You are to leave the Cluster to grow! It will tear apart the Earth, and I will take immense satisfaction in erasing that HIDEOUS rock off of our STAR MAPS! IS! THAT! CLEAR?!"

"Then I WON'T DO IT!" Peridot yelled. "I can you a certainty that there are things worth protecting!"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE EARTH?!" Yellow Diamond shouted.

"Apparently, MORE THAN YOU!" Peridot yelled. "You… CLOD!"

Yellow Diamond had a mix of anger and surprise on her face.

"Peridot out!" Peridot said, quickly. And the device turned out.

"Wow…" I said in disbelief.

The Gems ran out in surprise and happiness.

"That was amazing!" Steven exclaimed.

"I can't believe I just did that…" said Peridot.

"You thought you could change her mind," Garnet said with a smile.

"I can't believe I just did that!" Peridot said, still in disbelief.

"Yellow D got TORN DOWN by the Peri-dactyl!" said Amethyst.

"Can one of you take this!" Peridot said, holding up the device.

"Why?" Pearl said, taking it away.

"Because it can be remotely detonated," Peridot.

Peridot fell to the ground. The device began to glow red.

"Ah! How do we stop it?!" said Pearl.

"Just get rid of it!" said Garnet.

"Here, Amethyst!" Pearl said, tossing the her the device.

"What am I supposed to do with it?!" said Amethyst.

Amethyst threw it and Steven caught in a bubble. Garnet punched it into the sky where it exploded.

"I thought I could reason with her…" said Peridot

"Yeah, you really made her mad!" said Amethyst.

"And then you insulted her to her face!" said Pearl.

"Do you know what this means?!" said Steven.

"I'm a traitor to my Homeworld…" said Peridot.

"You're a Crystal Gem!" Steven exclaimed. And he embraced Peridot as tightly as he could.

"Whether you like it or not…" said Garnet.

"No way…" I said.

Peridot actually did see something in this planet. I guess I was really wrong… again. I still hate her, but her staying with us was not my decision.

At least we could focus on the Cluster now… or so I thought…

...

?

"Give up!"

"No!"

"You've had enough! Face it! You've lost!"

"NO!"

…

"I'm sorry, Onyx… Steven… I failed… I wasn't… strong… enough…"


	24. Malachite - Part I

Onyx

A Few Days Later…

" _...nyx….On… yx… O… nyx…"_

My eyes cracked open and I was lying on the very dirt itself. I looked around and saw an empty battlefield and everything around me was destroyed. Smoke was everywhere and no one else was around.

In the sky, the white light came and blinded me, forcing me to close my eyes.

" _...ember… re… member… Onyx…"_ I heard.

"Who… Who's there?" I said.

Something grabbed me. Then there were more reaching out for me.

"S-Stop!" I yelled. "Let me go! STOP!"

"Onyx!" a voice yelled.

I woke up with my arms flailing around. Amethyst was next to me and my head was hurting a little for some reason.

"You okay, dude?" said Amethyst.

"Uh, y-yeah…" I said, rubbing my forehead. "I-I'm fine."

"Did you have another one of those nightmares?" said Amethyst.

"Maybe I'll stop sleeping for a while…" I said, standing up. "Did I... do anything?"

"Eh, you just flailed around a little," said Amethyst.

Pearl was running a few tests on the drill with Peridot. We were taking a break and Steven was still asleep.

I had been having these nightmares for the past few days. At first, it was just minor bad dreams. However, as the days went by, they got worse.

"Yo, Peri!" said Amethyst. "You okay?"

"Did you feel that earlier?" said Peridot.

"Feel… what?" I said.

The ground started to shake violently. I stumbled back, but Amethyst caught me.

"I've got you, Onyx!" said Amethyst.

Pearl and Garnet hung onto something and Steven even woke up. He put his hands on the floor while sitting.

Nothing fell, to our fortune. The quake soon stopped.

"The ground shook!" Peridot yelled. "This could be the start of the emergence of the Cluster!" She stood next to the chalkboard. "Stage One: Slight tremors every hour. Stage Two: Full scale earthquakes. Stage Three: THE EARTH IS DESTROYED! We're running out of time! We need to drill right now!"

"Okay!" I said.

"No!" said Steven. "It's Malachite!"

And it was then, to me, the entire world stopped when he said that.

"MALACHITE?!" the others said.

"What…?" said Peridot.

"I was on Mask Island!" said Steven. "I was in a watermelon Steven! They have a lovely community. But Malachite! She was there!"

"Watermelon what?" I said. "Wait! Did have another one of those dreams?!"

Steven nodded.

"...Lapis Lazuli is losing control…" said Garnet. "Soon Jasper will overpower her and Malachite will be loose!"

"Who knows what sort of destruction an unstable fusion like Malachite can cause!" said Pearl.

"Lapis…" was all I could say.

"Alright, Gems!" said Garnet. "Pearl, Amethyst and I will warp to Mask Island. Steven, Onyx, it's too dangerous for you two. Stay here and watch the drill with Peridot."

"What?!" I said. "No! Please! I want to go with you!"

"Onyx, it's too dangerous for you!" said Pearl. "You're not ready to face someone like Malachite!"

"I don't care if I'm not ready!" I said.

"Garnet gave you an order!" said Pearl.

"I still want to go!" I said.

"But..." Amethyst tried to say.

"I know you just want to protect me," I said, " but… I have to be there when you defeat Malachite!"

"Onyx…" was all Amethyst could say.

"I don't like Lapis…" I said. "But I want to show Lapis how far I've come… I want her to explain herself. Explain everything! And if she doesn't… then I will know that will want nothing else to do with her!"

"Onyx, I…" Steven tried to say.

"Even if I can't beat her...I want to at least try…" I said, as tears enveloped my eyes.

"You're serious about this…" said Garnet.

"But Garnet!" said Pearl. "If we bring him-"

"He knows the risk!" said Garnet. "Besides, even if we say no, that's not going to stop him."

Pearl nodded.

"Onyx… you have my permission," said Garnet. "But you'd better stay close. This is going be dangerous."

"...I know…" I said.

"Let's go, Gems!" said Garnet. "To the nearest warp pad!"

"To the nearest warp pad!" Pearl and Amethyst said.

"Onyx, wait!" Steven said, grabbing my hand.

"What is it?" I said.

"I know I can't stop you from going, but… please… don't hurt Lapis…" said Steven. "Leave her be… Let her be free…"

Steven's eyes were pure. He was worried, but hopeful. I knew I had no choice but to spare her.

"...Okay…" I said.

"Be careful, Onyx!" said Steven.

"I will…" I said.

Steven and I hugged and I ran off with the others to the warp pad. In a beam of light, we were gone.

We then warped to an island. It was super tropical. There were palm trees everywhere. There was a cliffside and a massive waterfall.

Together, we walked through the bushes. The quakes were more harsh as we got to the beach.

On the shore of the island was Malachite. She was still bounded by those water chains, but she was struggling.

"Give up!" Malachite yelled. And the chains snapped off.

"Oh no!" I quietly said.

"Lapis Lazuli has lost control!" said Garnet.

Malachite took a minute to catch her breath. Then she rubbed her wrists.

"I'm impressed…" said Malachite. "You really held out… Aargh! Stop! Pathetic! Don't you see? We've been holding us back for too long! If we're going to be this thing together, why don't we have some fun?"

Malachite turned to the island and saw us.

"Amethyst! Pearl!" said Garnet. "There's no time! We have to-"

Water came at us and we had to run.

"Get back here, you Crystal Gems!" Malachite yelled.

Malachite ran onto the island after us. She smashed trees and rocks, trying to find us.

"We have to find a safe place to fuse!" said Pearl.

"This way!" Garnet said, making a right.

We ran through the thick woods of palm trees and up the cliffside. Malachite was on the other side of the island. At least, that's what we thought until we saw her waiting for us when we got to the top, standing by the waterfall.

I had to do something. If we couldn't defeat her I couldn't confront Lapis. My gem glowed and I drew my sword.

"Dude?!" said Amethyst.

"Run!" I said. "I'll distract her so you guys can fuse!"

"Onyx!" said Amethyst.

"No!" Pearl yelled.

Malachite looked at me and held up my sword, the blade shining with power.

"GO!" I yelled. "NOW!"

Garnet yanked Pearl and Amethyst away and headed into the woods. I looked back at Malachite. She was smiling. I knew she still saw me as weak, but I didn't care! I just had to hold her back until they could fuse.

 _Keep your stance wide…_ I thought, holding out my sword. _Keep your body lowered…_

Malachite slammed down with her pals, but I jumped out of the way. She tried again, but missed.

"I see you've learned some new tricks," said Malachite, "but it won't save you or your friends!"

Malachite gathered both her hands and slammed down. I jumped into the air as she missed and ran up her arm. She tried to swat me, but I leaped and grabbed onto her hair and pulled back. Malachite yelled out and stumbled backwards. Then, in the distance, I saw a giant fusion appear.

Whoa… I thought. Was that Alexandrite?

Malachite suddenly slammed me into the cliffside and everything went blank.

" _O… nyx… On… yx…"_ I heard.

 _Shoot! Not this dream again!_

"MALACHITE!" yelled a voice.

I opened my eyes, only to see Malachite getting grabbed by a whip and being thrown into the ocean. My body was sore, but it was right hand that was hurting the most.

Alexandrite looked to Malachite, who was standing in the ocean.

"We don't have to fight!" said Alexandrite. "You're outnumbered..."

"I may be outnumbered…" Malachite said, while she summoned a pair of water hands, "but you're out of your depth! I can't wait to tear you Gems apart!"

Alexandrite ran headfirst into the ocean to face Malachite. She jumped into the air and threw a punch while Malachite threw a water hand at her.

As I tried to stand up, a pair of hands grabbed me. I turned and saw what appeared to be Steven, but he… looked like he was made out of watermelon.

"S-Steven?" I said. "Is… that you in there?"

Steven nodded, but when I looked him in the eye he grew concerned. He tried to grab my right hand, but I pulled away.

"S-Stop!" I said, rising to my feet. "I-I have to…"

I tried walking, but I couldn't keep my balance. My right hand was throbbing and my head was hurting. Either that was from the dream, or from Malachite slamming me into the cliff. At least I was in the bushes, so she couldn't see me.

Steven ran over to see if I was okay. I didn't think he could speak in a way I could understand. Guess these watermelons had a language of their own.

I moved right hand to check and I was nearly horrified. My gem… It was cracked! That's why it was hurting so bad. What did that mean?! What was going to happen to me?!

Steven tried to see what was wrong, but I put my hand to my chest and hid my gem with my other hand. He then patted me on the shoulder and went off a distance and held out his hand.

"Stay… here?" I asked.

Steven nodded. Then he ran off into the woods.

I could see the ocean from where I was. Malachite had grabbed Alexandrite with a water hand. Luckily, Alexandrite managed to break free by breathing fire on it and she landed firmly with her feet on the ocean floor. Malachite dodged the fire and went underwater. Then she came back and threw ice shards and Alexandrite, who summoned Amethyst's whip and deflected them. With Opal's bow, she shot at Malachite, but she blocked it by summoning a wall of water which she turned into ice. She flew into the air and charged down at the fusion, knocking her to the ground on the island and Malachite held her down. When Alexandrite fell, one of her hands accidently destroyed the warp pad.

I stood up. I had to do something! However, when I tried to summon my weapon, it made my hand hurt even more. I fell back down, yelling while holding my hand close.

Alexandrite managed to break free from Malachite's grasp. She stood up and grabbed Malachite by her hands, but she pushed her into the cliffside.

"You know you're right!" said Malachite. "There really IS something more to this fusion thing!" She said while she punched Alexandrite in the face. "It's not just a cheap trick!" She grabbed Alexandrite by her legs and threw her into the ocean. "You've really shown me a whole new world of possibilities."

Alexandrite came out from under the water. She glowed for a second, but then stopped.

"Keep it together…" she muttered.

"Allow me to thank you!" said Malachite. Water hands came up and grabbed Alexandrite. They tightened as they turned to ice and Alexandrite started screaming.

"Sorry, but there's only room for one abomination on the measly planet!" said Malachite.

"Garnet!" I yelled. "Amethyst! Pearl!"

In the distance, was the sound of a horn. A whole army of watermelon Stevens came to attack Malachite. They had spears and some of them were archers. While it didn't seem to have much of an affect on Malachite, it was merely a diversion for the catapult launchers. Some of the watermelon Stevens were on gliders which some dropped on and got on Malachite's face. One of them punched her in the eye and she stumbled back over a rope they had set up and she fell to the ground.

I got up and ran to Steven, who I assumed was the one who was holding the conch shell he had used as a horn.

In the ocean, Alexandrite managed to break free.

"What is THIS!?" Malachite yelled as she slammed her fist and sent some of the watermelon Stevens flying. "You think you can hold me DOWN! NOBODY CAN!"

She swiped at the army and some of the troops were destroyed.

"Not anymore!" Malachite said, looking at us. She raised one of her feet to crush us.

"STEVEN!" I yelled.

I forced myself to summon my sword and shot at the most powerful beam I could to force Malachite to stumble back. My knees caved and I dropped my sword and grabbed my hand yelling out in pain.

Sugilite's weapon wrapped around Malachite and the gauntlet hit her in the face.

"HEY!" Alexandrite yelled. "Don't forget about me!"

Alexandrite yanked Malachite towards her and punched her right in the stomach. Then, she knocked her into the air with Sardonyx's hammer.

Malachite summoned her wings while in the sky and prepared to counter-attack, but Alexandrite already had a fully charge arrow on Opal's bow.

"You two should spend some time apart…" said Alexandrite.

The arrow soared through the air, it's light showing the silhouettes of Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl briefly before it pierced through Malachite and she bursted into dust.

The army cheered as an unconscious Lapis and Jasper fell from the sky into two of Alexandrite's hands. She took them to shore and disappeared into Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl.

Garnet and Pearl fell to their knees. Amethyst face-planted on the floor. Pearl laughed a little, relieved that they had won.

"Amethyst!" I said.

I walked over with Steven and checked on her.

"I'm alive…" Amethyst muttered.

"Steven!" Pearl said, as Steven embraced her. "Is that you in there?"

Steven nodded.

"Thank-you both!" said Garnet. "We couldn't have done it without your help!"

Amethyst held up her hand in a thumbs up.

"Good job, Onyx!" said Amethyst. "Good job, Melon Head!"

Garnet looked to the watermelon army.

"Thank-you!" she said. "All of you! You were truly brave!"

Pearl looked at me and gasped.

"Onyx!" she said. "Show me your gem!"

Garnet and Amethyst looked at me and grew concerned looks.

My right hand was in my pocket. Pearl reached out for it, but I backed away. Suddenly, I lost my balance and fell. As I tried to stand back up, Garnet grabbed my right wrist and pulled my hand out of my pocket.

The three gasped.

"Onyx, you're gem is cracked!" said Pearl.

"I-I'm okay…" I said, trying to stand up.

"Onyx, just take it easy!" said Garnet. "We'll get you fixed up."

"...Okay…" I said.

Suddenly, the ground shook harshly. Another earthquake… and it was worse than the last one.

A sharp pain hit my head and I felt the presence of many. All were mixed and then I saw… a sight of many gem shards stuck together. The vast amount was endless! My hands shook in fear as they laid on my head.

"Onyx?!" said Pearl.

Her voice brought me back to reality.

"Th-The Cluster!" I said. "I-It's-"

The pain grew greater and greater. I yelled in agony and everything went blank…

…

?

"Peridot is a traitor and she is also a failure!"

"What do you want to do?"

"...What do _you_ suppose we should do… Lieutenant?"


	25. Among the Fallen - Part II

Steven

"ONYX!" we all yelled.

Behind us, the earth cracked open and the ground we were standing on shifted, causing the unconscious Gems to slide.

Amethyst grabbed Lapis. Garnet got a hold of Onyx, but Pearl was just a second too late to grab Jasper and she fell into the fissure.

I looked over to Onyx. He was breathing heavily as if he were in pain.

"It must be the Cluster!" said Garnet. "Peridot was right! Steven! It's up to you! The warp pad was destroyed! We won't make it back in time!"

I shook my head. I didn't want to drill without them!

"Wake up!" Garnet demanded. "Get Peridot and start drilling! The Earth needs you, Steven! We'll be fine! You can do this!"

I didn't want to… but they were right. There was no time for them to get back. I nodded at Garnet and closed my eyes.

"You got this, dude!" said Amethyst. "You know the drill!"

"Be careful, Steven!" said Pearl. "Watch each other's backs."

"And Steven…" Garnet said, as her voice grew faint, "we love you..."

My eyes opened and the ground was shaking violently. The chalkboard almost fell over. At least I was back in my body. I stood up and looked to Peridot who was standing on top of the platform next to the drill.

"If you're done just lying there, maybe it's about time that we STOP THE WORLD FROM ENDING!" Peridot yelled.

I ran up the ladder.

"Where are the others?!" said Peridot.

"They're stuck on Mask Island!" I said. "We have to drill without them!"

"Augh! Am I the only one who understands the meaning of teamwork?!" Peridot said, as I ran up the ladder. "Okay…"

Peridot put her hands on my shoulders.

"Steven," said Peridot. "Are you ready to drill down into the planet, to depth never before reached by your species to stop the Cluster and save your world?!"

"I dunno!" I yelled.

"Don't say that!" said Peridot. "Say we'll do it together and it's gonna be great!"

"We're gonna do it together and it's gonna be great!" I said.

"Liar!" Peridot yelled.

The tremors grew more and more wild and we almost fell off the platform. We quickly ran into the drill control pit, which was pretty much Peridot's escape pod.

"Ready or not, we have a mission!" Peridot said, closing the way inside.

The drill whirred on and it started to pierce the ground.

"Increasing speed…" Peridot said, pushing the control forward. And we broke through and began our journey underground.

"Alright," I said, making hands into fists. "Bracing for impact!"

"It's actually two more hours to the Cluster…" Peridot said, pointing at the screen.

"Oh…" I said. "Wish I'd brought some tunes…"

Peridot pressed a button and music started playing.

"Thanks…" I said.

We kept going deeper and deeper… and it kept getting even more dark. Also, quiet, despite the tunes.

"It's kinda… freaky down here, huh?" I said.

"Why's that?" said Peridot.

"It's just dark and cramped… I can't even… stretch out!" I said, trying to move my arms out. I was shaken when felt another quake.

I sat still and tapped my fingers on my knees. The quake soon came to a stop.

"How'd you think you were gonna get everyone in here, anyway?" I said.

"I don't know," said Peridot. "They'd… shrink or something… We didn't have a lot of time to plan…"

"So… what _is_ the plan?" I said.

"We have a drill," Peridot said, simply. "We're going to drill. Get ready! We're about to penetrate the asthenosphere!"

The rock around us was slowly getting red. Soon we were surrounded by molten rock.

...

Onyx

" _...nyx… On...yx… On...yx…"_

I didn't know where I was, but... someone was calling out to me. I tried to open my eyes, but it was too bright. Somebody was there, though. Their presence was mixed.

More came… and then more and more… My head started hurting again.

"S-Stop!" I yelled. "Garnet! Amethyst! Pearl!"

No response. I didn't feel that anything was around me when I waved my hand around. I wasn't even sure when I was on the ground.

Eventually, a hand did grab my wrist. At first… I thought it was Pearl, but then the grip grew tighter. I tried to pull away, but more hands grabbed me.

"S-Stop!" I yelled. "S-STEVEN!"

...

Steven

"Steven?" said Peridot. "Steven!"

I nearly jumped when Peridot talked to me. I… I didn't know why… but I felt uneasy. Was Onyx okay? For some reason I thought he was in some sort of trouble… but he was with the others, so I had no reason to worry… right?

It was suddenly pretty bright inside the drill. The area around us had hot lava everywhere.

"Whoa!" I said. "It's all lava!"

"Lava is what comes out of volcanos," said Peridot. "This is super-heated peridotite."

"Peridot...ite?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Peridot. "It's made of the same stuff as Peridots…"

"You were made on Homeworld, right?" I said.

"Mm-hm," Peridot said, nodding.

"What was it like?" I said.

"I didn't exist," Peridot said, simply. "Then I did. I don't have memories of it. Just… feelings… I… I know I can never go back to Homeworld, but… it's hard… Not to have some feelings for where you came from."

I looked to Peridot, who looked back at me. To my surprise… there was actually a tear in her eye.

"But it's fine!" Peridot said, wiping it away. "I have something different now!"

"What's that?" I said.

"You know…" Peridot said. "You… guys."

I smiled softly. Then there was a banging noise outside.

"What's that sound?" I wondered.

A hand touched the window of the drill.

"A Gem mutant!" I yelled.

"They must've buried some prototypes with the Cluster!" said Peridot.

More noise was above.

"They're all over us!" I yelled. "They're attacking the drill! What do we do?!"

Peridot pressed a button and handed me a… Nintendo 64 controller?

"Pearl didn't think it was necessary, but I never leave home without a blast cannon!" said Peridot. She turned back to the controls while I handle the mutants.

I could see the mutants on screen, so I blasted them away… but it didn't feel right.

"Something doesn't feel right about the this…" I said.

"Then use the d-pad," said Peridot.

"No, it's just… These things!" I said. "We can't just leave their gems out there. They're going to form again later… If I just bubble them, then… they'd be safe. C'mon. We gotta help them!"

"There is no helping them…" said Peridot. "They're too broken… The beings who used to be in those shards are so shattered, they don't know who they are or what's happening around them. They just seek out other Gems, looking for the missing pieces of themselves… trying to make themselves whole…"

A mutant Gem hand reached towards the camera. I had no choice but to shoot it away…

"These early experiments only combine two or three shards," said Peridot. "The Cluster will be a billion times bigger. An inseparable fusion capable of destroying worlds, starting with this one!"

We hit something and everything started shaking.

"We're hitting some denser rock!" said Peridot. "This is it!"

...

Onyx

I wanted to break free… Wanted to summon my weapon, but I was so very exhausted. Fighting with a cracked gem really took it out of me.

 _"Want to… need to…"_ said the voice. _"No! On...yx… re...member…"_

I was still being grabbed, but if I stopped struggling they didn't hold me back too tightly.

"What… do you want?" I said, softly.

Then I heard the screams of Steven and Peridot. I forced my eyes to open and I saw them holding each other closely in fear, in some sort of control room.

"Steven, I'm sorry I couldn't save you or the billions of other life forms that matter far, far, less to me!" said Peridot. "Do you have any last words?!" she shrieked.

"...I love you, Peridot!" Steven said, embracing her.

"Wow, thanks…" Peridot said, sadly.

I saw a field of millions of Gems. The Cluster! It was taking form! It started to glow and everything grew bright and I closed my eyes.

"STEVEN!" I yelled in terror.

It grew silent. I looked again and it was dark. There were small specks of light around me. Whatever was grabbing me was gone… I sense the presence of many around me… And all were strangely… familiar.

 _Was this… part of the Cluster?_

My eyes widened. Those weren't sparkles… They were shards. A lot of them were dark. They shined a little when they spoke.

 _"Re… member…"_ they said.

"Re… Remember?" I said. "Remember… what?"

Why? Why did they sound so familiar?!

The shards started glowing and everything turned white. I closed my eyes as the sharp pain came back. It was the worst ever and I broke out screaming. I forced my eyes to open and I saw… a mirror. I saw the… Diamond emblem on my forehead, glowing faintly. There were a pair of doors behind me and when it opened I saw a white light outside. That light caught my eye and everything else around it faded. Then there was a hand holding it back… A woman… No! It was a Gem. She had long, flowing black hair… and she was really big… Was it a fusion?

" _I finally understand… The future of our kind… belong to them alone…"_

In a flash, I saw many hands trying to grab on someone and fuse. A giant fusion faced a light with a giant, shining sword.

" _Our wish… and the future our kind… are in your hands! Yours and Rose's!"_

The light grew brighter and shards flew past me. I closed my eyes again.

When I looked again, giant figures loomed in the distance.

" _You live to serve YOUR HOMEWORLD!"_

Something hit me in the head and was sent flying back into darkness. For a moment, I saw that Diamond emblem…

" _THE ONLY… HOPE!"_

 _No more… I can't take this anymore..._

"Onyx!" said a familiar voice. "Onyx!"

My hands were over my face.

"Onyx!" said the voice. "It's me! Look at me! It's okay!"

Two hands grabbed my arms and parted my hands. It was Steven.

"S-Steven!" I yelled. I lunged forward and embraced him tightly.

"It's okay," said Steven. "I'm right here."

"H-How are you h-here?!" I said, shivering.

"I… dunno…" said Steven. "Peridot and I tried to drill to the Cluster, when we made it and… something happened… to me… I think."

"Th-The Cluster…" I said. "I think i-it was… c-calling out to me…"

I brought myself to look and saw a bunch of shards around us.

"Wh...Where are we?" I said.

"I… I'm not sure…" said Steven. "Wait, the Cluster called out to you?"

"Y-Yes…" I said, trying to look away from the shards, but they were everywhere… "There were shards… They were dark like…" My voice trailed away when I saw my cracked gem.

"Don't worry about your gem," said Steven. "The others are gonna take care of it."

" _Want to… Want to…"_

"You want to?" Steven said, looking around. "Want to… what?"

Suddenly, we were surrounded by a white light.

" _FORM!"_

"AHHH! Please! Stop!" Steven yelled.

The light faded and it grew silent.

"I-It's the Cluster…" I said.

"We're talking to the Cluster?!" said Steven.

" _...must… have to… want to… need to… must…"_

"N-No!" I said. "Don't take form!"

The white light came back and the Cluster was shouting.

" _FORM! FORM… FORM… FORM! FORM!"_

The light faded again.

"Maybe instead of forming you could do something else?" said Steven.

"FORM!" the Cluster shouted.

"Boy, you've sure got the one tracky-est mind I've ever met," said Steven.

" _NEED FORM!"_ the Cluster shouted. " _To be… whole…"_

"Wh-Whole?" I said.

Steven looked at the shards.

"Oh… Your shards!" said Steven. "You just want to find the rest of your Gems. But forming won't help you find the rest of yourselves. You'll just destroy the Earth!"

" _Want to… need to…"_

"But if you want to find other Gems, there's so many of you right here! Look! Shard, meet shard! See? You already have so much to talk about!"

All around us, the shards began conversing with one another. Steven pushed me back a little so I could see.

"See? Look!" said Steven. "It's okay."

"Whoa…" I said.

"This is great!" said Steven. "You don't even need to form! You can just stay here!"

" _Want to stay…"_ the Cluster said, happily.

Suddenly, the light came back.

" _CAN'T STOP! GOING TO FORM! CAN'T STOP! GOING TO FORM! Help! Help! Help!"_

"...Now what?" I said.

"It's okay!" said Steven. "If I just bubble you, you won't have to come out! It'll keep you safe! Here, look! Like this!" Steven started trying to frantically bubble the Gems. "I can bubble you! I can bubble you! I can bubble you!" He ran out of breath.

"Well… That's five…" I said.

"I'm sorry!" Steven shouted. "I can't do it alone!"

The dark shards floated around me… and I heard those words again as everything I saw before flashed before me.

" _THE ONLY... HOPE!"_

The shards around me were shining and before I knew it… my gem was also glowing too. It was then… I had some understanding as to what the Cluster was trying to tell me.

"Steven!" I said. "Give me your hand!"

More of those dark shards gathered around and added their power to mine. Steven reached out his hand.

"I've got this!" I said.

"We've got this!" said Steven.

"WE'VE ALL GOT… EACH OTHER!" we shouted.

As soon as we grabbed each other's hands a light blinded both of us. For a brief moment, I saw the Cluster trapped in a bubble… and a dark aura was around it… Then everything was silent.

"Onyx…?" said a voice.

I couldn't believe it. I tried to make out who it was. Please, let it be who I think it is!

"G...Garnet?" I said, softly.

"Yes, it's me," said Garnet. "You're okay… and… we love you…"

I heard the sound of a waterfall. When I opened my eyes, I saw that everything was pink. There was the silhouette of what I thought was Rose.

"R...Rose?" I said, softly.

Then I saw it was just a statue. Then I saw Pearl to my left and Amethyst to my right. They both had tears in their eyes.

"Oh, thank goodness!" said Pearl. "I thought we lost you!"

"P… Pearl?" I said. I looked to my right. "Amethyst?"

"Ah, you're okay," said Amethyst.

I was still a little shaken up… but I did feel a little better. There were tears in my eyes. It wasn't until Garnet put her hands on my shoulders that I realized I was resting on her lap.

"Take it nice and easy," Garnet said, gently.

Garnet helped me sit up and I saw that this was some sort of spring.

"What is this place?" I said.

"This is Rose's spring," said Pearl. "The fountain is filled with her healing essence."

"Healing…?" I said. "Like Steven?"

"Rose Quartz had healing tears that flowed through her gem," said Garnet. "She felt great care to those around her and she felt real sorrow when they were hurt."

I looked at my gem. It wasn't cracked anymore…

"I'm… I'm sorry…" I said. "I should've stayed like you said…"

"No, it's fine…" said Garnet. "It was because of you that we were able to find enough time to fuse."

"Don't ever do anything like that again!" said Pearl.

"Don't worry me again!" said Amethyst.

I looked away, bracing for Amethyst to punch me… but she hugged me instead.

"...Wh...Where's… Lapis and Jasper?" I said, blushing.

"We have Lapis," said Pearl. "But… we lost Jasper…"

Beyond Pearl, Lapis was lying unconscious.

" _Don't hurt Lapis…"_ Steven had said. " _Leave her be…"_

"Well…" I said. "I… I'm glad… she's okay…"

"So, what happened to you?" said Amethyst.

"I... I don't know..." I said. "But... Okay... L-Let me start from the beginning..."

...

?

"What was that?!"

"I'm not sure! Lieutenant, should we-"

"NO!"

"..."

"...Sir?"

"I mean... No. It's fine. The common soldiers have got this... We shouldn't have to..."


	26. A New Start

Lapis Lazuli

I… I had lost… Jasper had finally broken free. Now that I was exhausted, Jasper had taken complete control of Malachite. I could see what was happening, but I had no control over it.

Those Crystal Gems had finally fused to try and fight us. In the midst of it all, I was actually hoping they would win for once…

Why was Onyx here? When I saw him get slammed into that cliffside, I tried to yell, but I no longer had control of my voice. I could only watch as he fell like a lifeless Earth toy.

Jasper tried to fight off the fusion, while all I could do was pray for defeat. The fusion's arrow was sharp and pierced through our body… but to me, it was the sweet bliss of freedom and everything went dark…

It felt like that for an eternity… but I felt okay… Quiet. Sweet blissful silence… No more Jasper… No more being at the bottom of the ocean. No more of that endless, crushing experience.

When I finally came to, it was still dark, but I could see I was in some sort of old building. There was a huge hole in the wall and I could see the moon in the sky with its many stars. I didn't know why, but I was lying on some weird scratchy stuff.

I was me again. Jasper was nowhere to be seen. At first, I was so happy. The Crystal Gems weren't here and Jasper was gone. I was finally free!

Then it came to me…

"Onyx!" I yelled, sitting up.

I looked around and found him by the right of the door on another pile of that weird scratchy stuff. He was fast asleep, in a blanket, and he looked okay. I… think that was a toy in his arms. Onyx looked pretty tired, so I didn't want to wake him.

I really hoped Jasper didn't hurt him too bad. Though he didn't look hurt, at all. Maybe Steven healed him, but if that was the case… the Crystal Gems could be nearby… right?

"Amethyst…" Onyx muttered. "No… Don't take that… That's what Lion wants you to do…"

What? Was he talking in his sleep? To be honest I actually found it a little funny.

"Um, Onyx?" I said.

Onyx's eyes opened a little, but as soon as he saw me, he was wide awake. He quickly sat up with a gasp.

"...Lapis?" was all he could say.

Finally… It was like this. We had time to talk and nothing was trying to destroy us, or tear us apart. I got on my knees and gave a warm smile.

"Oh, Onyx!" I said. "I'm so glad you're all right!"

I hugged him as tight as I could… but, he didn't hug me back. It wasn't until this action that it all came back to me… What I said… What I did… My mind had been blank about that up until this moment.

Onyx did put his hands on my shoulders, but just to push me back. He looked slightly angry.

"What are you doing?!" he said.

"I… I was just-" I tried to say.

"You can't just hug me and think that's everything's gonna be okay!" said Onyx. He stood up and gathered his toy. "I… I'm gonna go…"

"Onyx…" I said.

As he walked away, I finally noticed. Those star patterns on his knees… No! It can't be!

"Onyx! Why do you have those star patterns?!" I said. "Please! Tell me this is some kind of joke!"

"It's not a joke!" Onyx snapped. "It's the real deal… Don't you dare insult the ones who took care of me!" He walked over the door and went silent for only a moment. "Good-bye…"

He opened and left me alone. They had done it! He was one of those Crystal Gems now. What else had happened in time that I've been gone?!

I looked outside and saw the endless sky. I guess the only way to go now was forward. He won't even know I'm gone, until I am… Will he even care… after all we had been through? Who am I kidding? He doesn't even remember… Maybe it was for the that I left… and that he didn't remember…

I walked outside, took one last glance around, and summoned my wings.

"Lapis!" said a voice. "You're okay!"

I turned around.

"Steven!" I said.

Steven took a second to look at me. As soon as he saw my wing he immediately caught wind of what was happening.

"You're… leaving…" said Steven.

"I have to, Steven," I said. "I don't belong on Earth! Not with the Crystal Gems… I never have…"

"What about Onyx?" said Steven. "Don't you want to say good-bye?"

"...He hates me, Steven…" I said. "I don't blame him, though… I really messed up… but maybe it's for the best. Now he won't miss me when I leave."

"Lapis…" was all Steven could say.

"I'm okay, though," I said. "At least he's safe with people who will care about him. That's all that matters…."

"...It's okay," said Steven. "I understand… I just wish we could've hung out more. I feel like I only get to see you when something horrible is going on."

"...That's just how it is with me…" I said. "Steven… Take good care of Onyx, okay? Thank-you… Good-bye… again."

"Bye…" Steven said, softly.

And with that, I took off into the night sky. The winds of freedom flew past me. Soon, I was high above the clouds, heading… home?

It was at that moment, I stopped. Where was I going to go? After what I did to Jasper… could I even go back to Homeworld?

I slowly floated back down. The realization had hit me like a stone.

 _I had nowhere to go…_

 _..._

By the next day, I was back at the location where I had left and I was sitting on top of a tower, thinking to myself. I saw a vehicle, and the Crystal Gems loading things into it. Maybe they were leaving.

The vehicle drove away, but I saw Steven walking around in the field. Then he looked up and saw me.

It took a little while, but he finally made it up here to speak with me. I guess he was just as confused as I was.

"I… thought you left…" said Steven.

"I was leaving…" I said, "but then I realized… I've got nowhere to go. Who knows what they'd do to me back home? After what I did to Jasper… I can't go back to Homeworld, and… I can't stay here…"

"Sure you can!" said Steven.

"What?" I said.

"You can totally stay here!" said Steven. "It doesn't have to be _here_ here. You can live anywhere! You don't even have to stay in Beach City if you don't want to. Ooh! You can live in Surf City, or Sea City, Aqua Town, Bay Burg. And that's just the places I know off the top off my head! I could show you around!"

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah!" said Steven. "We can find you a new place to live! I really only know the Tri-State area, but my phone's got a global positioning system."

That was so kind of him! I didn't really know where I'd end up… but it was nice of him to help. I might as well give it a try.

"Oh… uh, okay," I said, standing up. "Let's go look."

"Ready, Freddy?" Steven said, standing up.

"My name's Lapis," I said.

I summoned my wings and let Steven ride on my back. Hopefully, he'd be okay.

"You okay like this?" I said.

"Mm-hmn," Steven said. And jumped off the tower and soared into the sky.

Steven seemed uneasy, at first. Maybe it was the height. However, he came around and started having as he saw the sights to see.

We flew over some tracks with a strange vehicle. Then there was a field of trees. It actually looked kind of pretty as the sun started to set.

"So how 'bout this?" said Steven. "You could live out here in the country! No noise, no rules… It'd just be you becoming one with nature."

I dove under the trees to view from a different angle.

"Why would I want to do that?" I said.

"It's fun!" said Steven. "If you lived in these trees, you can build a giant bird's nest and have squirrels for pets. You'd eat acorn pie every night, and when it gets hot or it rains, you'd be protected by these nice leafs."

I looked up and saw the trees. The leaves were all different colors.

"Leafs…" I said.

I soared back up above the trees. We were flying into the sunset. Steven had an orange leaf and showed it to me.

"Lapis, look at this!" said Steven. "This leaf turned orange! That means the seasons are changing from summer to fall! Soon, it's gonna happen to all the leaves on all the trees."

"Wow…" I said.

Can that really happen to all of those leafs?

"So, what do you think?" said Steven.

"Oh… I'm not sure…" I said.

"That's okay," said Steven. "There's plenty of places we haven't looked yet. C'mon!"

The sun set and it was dark. Stars twinkled in the sky, but it was slightly cloudy.

In the distance, were many lights. As we got closer I saw it was a whole city. Buildings were as far as the eye could see. Lights were everywhere. They were on the windows, vehicles, signs, and many other things.

"What's this?!" I said.

"This must be Empire City!" said Steven. "Isn't it cool?"

"It's very… bright…" I said.

"Yeah," said Steven. "That's why they say, 'What happens in Empire City never sleeps'."

"So what does happen in Empire City?" I said.

"Well, let's see…" said Steven. "If you lived here, you could get a cool apartment and be a single Gem taking on the big city. You'd have a fun job at a local coffee shop, come home to a wacky roommate…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" I said.

Up ahead was thick cloud of shadows… but I think I could see something.

"Hey! What's that shadowy place over there?" I said.

"Oh, that's Jersey," said Steven.

There were a lot of buildings, but they weren't like Empire City's. A bunch of vehicles were on the road and thick black fog covered the town.

"It it populated by machines?" I said.

"No, those are cars," said Steven. "They make a lot of smog, though." I heard Steven cough a little. "Y-You'd like it in Jersey. The people here seem to hate the Earth, too."

"Quit flying in our sky, you moots!" said a man, who threw something at us. He missed.

Steven and I put our hands over our mouths and made a funny noise to taunt that guy. Then we soared higher, laughing.

We flew above the clouds, into the clear night sky. Steven looked around.

This was actually pretty nice. I can't believe I was actually having fun for once.

"Wow…" said Steven. "Lapis, it's so beautiful up here!"

"Eh, it's all right," I said. "I guess I can see why you like it."

Steven smiled.

"Hold on!" I said.

I sped up and busted through a cloud. Then I let let go of Steven, flipped in through the air and grabbed him by his hands.

"Check it out!" I yelled, laughing.

"Whoo-hoo!" Steven cheered.

The two of us flew off into the moonlight. We were laughing and having so much fun… But then…

"Hey!" Steven said, looking down. "We made it out all the way over the ocean! I wonder how far out we are?"

And then… I saw it…

"Cool!" said Steven. "The Galaxy Warp!"

I couldn't believe it! It was still there… That place brought up so many memories… No matter how hard I tried to forget, I would never… I failed my mission… and I failed Onyx. I just wished he could see that I tried… Tried to fix things… make them right…. Why… Why couldn't he see that? I did what I did to-

"Lapis! Lapis!" Steven yelled. "I'm slipping! I'm gonna-"

It was then saw Steven's hands slipping through mine. I quickly readjusted my grip.

"S-Sorry!" I said. "I'm sorry…"

I landed with Steven onto the Galaxy Warp. This place hadn't changed… Well, all the warps were broken, now…

There it was. The old Homeworld Warp. That was also broken now… but it still carried those memories…

"...This is where I was abandoned…" I said.

"What happened?" said Steven.

After everything, I figured it was time he learned the truth. I walked up to the Homeworld Warp, raising the water to go over it. It shined like a mirror. Through this, I would be able to show him… my sad turn of events.

"It's like a mirror!" said Steven.

"It was thousands of years ago…" I said. "...I had been tasked with a mission. The Homeworld Gems had recovered the Onyx Gem. I was told to watch over him and head to Earth to show him the colony we were building here. We were only meant to visit for a short time, but we were caught… in the middle of the war. While the kindergarten, I had to hide him. Those rebels were looking for him and we got separated. In a desperate attempt to get him back, I was caught in another dreadful battle. It was awful… I tried to run, but… I was picked up by a Homeworld soldier and confused for a Crystal Gem… and used as a tool! They'd ask me… 'Show us your base!' 'Where is your leader?' I didn't know! And I couldn't say, 'I'm not one of them!' It soon became clear that there was no hope in stopping the rebellion… All the Homeworld Gems fled, and in all the panic of escaping Earth, I was left behind… And there I stayed… freedom in my sight, but out of reach for ages… Until I was found…"

I let all the water go, and I fell on my knees.

"Are you okay?" said Steven.

"I… I'll be fine…" I said.

"Could I ask you one more thing?" said Steven. "Do you have any idea as to why Onyx can't remember anything?"

"I… I'm sorry…" I said. "I just… Let me take you back…"

"Are you sure you don't want to take a minute?" said Steven.

"It's fine…" I said. "I just want to get out of here."

"O… Okay…" said Steven.

I summoned my wings. Steven climbed on to my back and we took off.

The flight back was filled silence. Wind gently blew and we flew through the clouds. I couldn't enjoy it, as I was wallowing in the sad truth.

"For a moment, really felt like things were different…" I said, "but they're not.. No matter where I go, I'm trapped…"

"But, you're not," said Steven. "You not underwater. You're not in a mirror. This time you're free!'

"But I'm still on Earth!" I said.

"Yeah, but, nothing is _still_ on Earth," said Steven. "Everything's always changing! The leafs… cities… Even Jersey changes… My Dad says the rest stops used to be pretty gross, but now they have sushi! This isn't the same world that held you prisoner. Not anymore… And I know it doesn't feel like home, but maybe that can change, too…"

I took Steven's words to heart as we made it back. As soon as we landed, Steven handed that leaf to me.

"I know you can't go back to Homeworld, but if you stay here… it'll be your choice to stay here," said Steven.

"It's funny…" I said. "For all that time I spent on Earth… I barely saw any of it…"

"That's not funny…" said Steven. "That's super sad…"

I looked at the orange leaf. Were those leafs really going to change? What else haven't I seen here? If Onyx liked this place enough to become a Crystal Gem, then maybe I can somehow learn to see what he saw. There was a lot of potential.

"I… I wanna see it," I said.

"Yeah?" said Steven.

"I wanna stay here," I said.

"Here?" said Steven. "Like, _here_ here?

"Yeah!" I said. " _Here_ here!"

"Yes!" said a voice. "Here, here, everybody!"

My eyes widened when I saw who it was. It was Peridot!

"What are we talking about?" said Peridot.

"You?!" I said.

"Lazuli," said Peridot. "Nice to see you up and about."

"What are YOU doing here?!" I said.

"This my new home away from Homeworld!" said Peridot.

"No, it's not!" I snapped. "It's mine! Right, Steven?!"

But Steven was giving me a confused look...


	27. Broken Bonds

Onyx

"Why is this game strangely cartoon-like?" Pearl asked, confusingly.

"Steven says it's just how the graphics are," I said. "All games are different."

"Sweet!" Amethyst said, who was watching my progress. "Now go face that giant bird."

I moved my character to the top of the fortress, when the Helmroc King came out before the roof closed.

"Oh please!" said Pearl. "No bird on Earth is that big!"

"Lighten up, P!" said Amethyst. "It's a fantasy!"

"And how does a hammer like that fit into that boy's pocket?" said Pearl.

"Well, this world has magic," I aid. "Maybe he has magic pockets."

I knocked the birds armor off and started attacking its weak spot.

"Oh, come on!" said Pearl. "That's not real sword fighting. Just look at his form!"

"But his stance is perfect," I said.

"But he's just swinging the sword around," said Pearl. "A better alternative would be for one precise attack rather than several random ones!"

"But I beat the the boss!" I yelled, hold the controller in the air in triumph.

"That boss is pretty easy, anyway…" said Amethyst. "But, good job."

"So, what happens next?" said Pearl.

"Now I go up to the defeat the king of evil, Ganondorf!" I said.

Garnet came in through the warp pad.

"Garnet!" I said. "Where were you?"

"I was checking on Steven," said Garnet.

"Well, where is he?" said Pearl.

"He's still at the barn with Peridot," said Garnet. "Don't worry about him, Pearl."

"Why is he still there?" I said. "I thought we were okay with Peridot staying there?"

"Steven told me he was going to help Peridot get settled in with her roommate," said Garnet.

"Roommate?" I said.

"Lapis Lazuli," said Garnet.

"What?!" I said, sternly. "I thought she left!"

"Onyx, calm down!" said Garnet. "Lapis isn't going to hurt any of us."

"And how do you know that?!" I said.

Garnet gave me a look.

"Oh… right…" I said.

"Lapis Lazuli could be a valuable asset to us," said Garnet. "You have to move past what happened to between you two. I understand you're angry, but we need to focus on finding Jasper."

Pearl and Amethyst were both looking at me.

"...I'm sorry, Garnet," I said, "but this is yet another order I can't obey… I'm going to check on Steven."

"Onyx!" Garnet said, sternly as I walked onto the warp pad.

"Leave him alone, G!" said Amethyst.

That was the last thing I heard before I warped to the barn.

When I reappeared by the barn, I saw Steven leading Lapis to the barn. Her wings were over her eyes for some reason.

"You can't see through those, right?" said Steven.

"Actually, yes," said Lapis. "But it's very blurry."

"Good to know," said Steven. "Well, here we are!"

I wondered what he was doing with Lapis. Then I saw the hole where they drilled was filled with water.

Peridot was on one of those pool floaties. Lapis put her wings away and saw the surprise.

"H-2-Oh my gosh!" said Peridot. "It's a smaller than average lake!"

"It from the hole where we drilled," said Steven. "Peridot and I sealed it and filled it with water."

"It's a gift for you," said Peridot. "You know, 'cause water's your thing. Pretty good, right? The barn's out here in the country, but now you can get your moisture fix whenever. Do all that… water stuff you do."

"Water…?" said Lapis. "Seriously…?"

"Yeah," said Peridot.

"You do realize that I spent the last few months trapped under the ocean, right?" said Lapis.

"Sure, but… I thought-" Peridot tried to say.

"It was an endless, crushing, darkness!" Lapis said, sternly. "Wet, and bleak, and suffocating! Water was the tomb… I lived in for those months…"

Steven and went silent for a second.

"Tomb… you say?" said Peridot.

"Yeah," said Lapis. "I'm kind of taking a break from water right now… but thanks… for the lake…"

Steven looked disappointed, and Peridot had a "I screwed up" look. The minute I started walking towards Steven, Lapis took notice.

"Oh! Hey, Onyx!" said Steven. "What are you doing here?"

I wanted to see how you were doing," I said.

"I'm just helping Lapis and Peridot uh… get settled in?" said Steven.

"Onyx…" Lapis said, quietly.

I tried to avoid looking at her.

"I'm only here to check on Steven," I said. "That is all."

"But-" Steven tried to say.

"Don't worry, Steven," said Lapis. "It's not your fault…" And with that she flew away.

Steven looked over to me. His eyes were filled with sadness.

"Onyx…" said Steven. "Why are you being so mean to her? She's really trying. I told you what happened to her during the Gem War, didn't I?"

"Yeah…" I said. "Too bad it didn't bring back any of my memories…" My arms were crossed and I was nervous for some reason. "The point is, Steven, I don't trust her…"

"But, I'm okay!" said Steven. "Lapis hasn't done anything since we got her away from Jasper."

I let out a sigh.

"I… I'm sorry…" I said. "I… I just can't…"

"...No," said Steven. "It's okay… I understand. You and Lapis both need time to think."

"So, what do we do now?" Peridot said, as she walked out of the pool. "There's nothing else!"

"Don't worry, Peridot," said Steven. "We just have to keep trying. I'm gonna hang out with Lapis for a bit, Onyx. I'll come back to the temple later."

"Okay," I said. "I'll be back later to check to check on you."

 _The Next Day…_

I came back the next day. Peridot was with Steven, sitting by the barn door. It looked like they were putting a blue ribbon around a white box.

"Hey, Onyx!" Steven said, in his usual cheery manner.

"What are you guys up to?" I said.

"Peridot's preparing another present for Lapis," said Steven.

"Done!" Peridot yelled, excitedly. She raised her hands in the air when she did.

"How do you know it'll work this time?" I said.

"I know it will!" said Steven. "Peridot put a lot of thought into it this time. I hope Lapis likes it, Peridot."

"Me too…" Peridot said, nervously. She held the box really close.

"...Well, good luck…" I said. And I turned around towards the warp pad.

"Wait!" Steven then said, abruptly.

I turned back around.

"Can you stay?" he said. "Just a bit longer?"

"I… dunno…." I said.

"Please?" said Steven.

 _Darn it! Those eyes!_

"I… Okay…" I said. "But I don't know where you're going with this."

Peridot, Steven, and I got up and we went to see Lapis. I tensed up when I saw her.

"Ta da!" Peridot said, as she held the present out.

Lapis just shot a glare.

"See?" said Lapis. "The ribbon is even blue! I've got your number…"

Peridot looked at Steven when Lapis stayed silent. It looked Steven didn't know what to do, though.

"Uh, here," said Peridot. "I'll unwrap for you. When I was stuck here, Steven gave me this tape recorder as a gift and I didn't really get it at first," she said, as she ripped of the wrapping paper, "but, it made me feel better… just to talk about all the weird stuff that was happening. It'll help you, too!"

Lapis took the tape recorder and held it firmly.

"You just… press the button to record and then you talk into it…" said Peridot.

Lapis kept the same face as she hit the button.

"I don't want… your garbage…" Lapis said, sternly.

The three of us watched as she crushed the recorder with her bare hand. After it dropped to the floor, Peridot reached her limit.

"What?!" Peridot yelled. "WHERE YOU TRAPPED IN A TAPE RECORDER, TOO?!"

I gasped. Lapis even flinched at her outburst.

"Look…" said Peridot. "I get it, you know. You're confused! You can never go back to Homeworld! THIS PLACE doesn't exactly feel like home, yet! You're alone! No one can possibly understand what that feels like! Oh, wait! I DO! WE'RE THE SAME! Except… you don't have to be alone…"

Lapis looked away.

"So, tell me then…" said Peridot, "what you want from me… And whatever that is… I'll do it…"

"I want you… TO LEAVE!" Lapis yelled.

I flinched and Peridot's eyes widened with hurt. Then she closed them for a second to take it all in.

"...Okay," said Peridot.

She turned around away and started walking towards the hills. Where the heck was she going?!

"Peridot…" I said, faintly.

What was that? She's never… said something like that before… Had she really…

Lapis was stood silently as Peridot disappeared over the horizon. Steven looked really sad.

"Lapis," said Steven. "Why are you-"

"Lapis…" I finally said.

Lapis gasped when I finally made eye contact with her.

"Why are you being mean to her?" I said.

"Onyx!" Steven said, surprise. I guess he was shocked that I was defending Peridot.

"You don't understand!" said Lapis. "Peridot was the one who interrogated me! Dragged me back to Earth! USED me! Onyx, she made me reveal your base's location!"

"But… But that was in the past!" I said. "Peridot has done many things! Things that have caused her to… redeem herself…"

"What about me?!" said Lapis. "I fused with Jasper! Held her underwater for all those months to protect you and Steven and yet all you do is resent by joining those Crystal Gems!"

"That's not the reason and you know it!" I said. "The Crystal Gems are a group on Earth that are good! They WANT to protect the Earth. To protect Steven! To protect me! Not by orders, but by their own choice!...They never said they hated me, Lapis… and neither has Peridot, of all people…"

Lapis looked me in the eye when I said that.

"You realize you're trying to defend a Homeworld Gem!" said Lapis. "She's the very same Gem that works for a force that hates humanity!"

"Well, you're no better!" I said. "Just look at what you've done!"

"Well, why do you think I hated humanity so much!" said Lapis. "It's because of Gem like Peridot, Gem like the Crystal Gems, that have forced me to take such drastic measures! And some of these were to protect you!"

"You made me a victim!" I yelled, abruptly.

Steven flinched. Lapis fell silent. I took a deep breath as I heard the very wind blowing.

"...You want to know _why_ I can't forgive you?" I said, as I turned toward the hill where Peridot had walked towards. "Why I can't bring myself to trust you? Don't you remember what I said back on the ship we were trapped on? You lied to me. I was alone… You were the first one appeared before me and wanted to guide me. I had no idea what was going on, so I had no choice but to trust you. And in those moments that followed afterward, I saw you assault the kind protectors of the Earth, break a man's leg, and attempt to drown two children without mercy. But again, I had to trust you. And you lied to me! You didn't even explain yourself... Lapis Lazuli... the truth is… I'm afraid of you…"

"What...?" Lapis whispered, quietly.

"Your words hurt me just as much as your actions…" I continued. "I don't know who's side you're on… but I… I'm afraid what will happen if you stay here…"

"Onyx…" Steven said, as he walked over to me. "I-"

'No!" I said, turning back towards Lapis. "You want to why I can't bring myself to forgive you?! It's because you're a liar… you're manipulative… and almost a murderer!"

"Well, if that's how it is, the MAYBE I meant everything I said to you!" Lapis yelled. Her eyes widened and she quickly cover her own mouth… but her words struck me like lightning.

Steven stood still, absolutely shocked. Lapis slowly moved her hands away, like she didn't know what happened. Her lips were trembling.

"I-I…" Lapis tried to say. "I-I…"

I stepped back. Then I then I took another step. My face was paralyzed. Then, I turned around and ran in the same direction Peridot went.

"Onyx, wait!" I heard Steven yell. "Come back!"

I kept going and his voice got faint. My eyes were tightly shut and my hands were formed into fists. I was lunging onward and I didn't care where my own feet took me.

Suddenly, I tripped and fell flat onto the ground. I sat up, rubbing my nose and my vision was blurred by my own tears. My hands were shaking. Why…? Why was I crying?

The fuzzy memories I had with Lapis replayed in my mind… They were the ones before all this… before I met the Crystal Gems… before I found these human clothes…

I took my sweater off, revealing the top of the suit that was underneath. My tears kept falling on the the ground.

"...So, that was your Diamond…" said a voice.

I looked in front of myself and saw Peridot. She timidly walked up to me and I quickly put my sweater back on.

It looked like I had ran into the entrance of a forest. Peridot plopped down onto her knees in front of me.

"...Are you okay…?" said Peridot.

I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and stood up.

"C-C'mon…" I said. "Let's go back to-"

I gasped when I saw a yellow searchlight come through the clouds. Peridot looked over and almost screamed.

"Let's go!" I said, grabbing her arm and pulling her along.

We ran back towards that barn as fast as we could.

"What's going on?!" I said.

"They're here!" Peridot yelled.

A red, sphere shaped ship followed us as we ran into the barn and past Steven and Lapis. They soon followed us inside.

"What is that thing?!" Steven said, who ran in with Lapis.

"It's a Roaming Eye!" said Peridot. "A Homeworld tracking vessel! I'm telling you, I'm public enemy number one!"

The yellow light shined through the roof. Peridot almost screamed, but she cover her own mouth. Eventually, it left, but it was too soon to relax. The ship recasted it's yellow light through the hole in the wall. We ran back outside, but the ship followed us. No matter what we did, we couldn't lose it.

"This is it, Steven!" Peridot said, as she huddled behind Steven. "They're going to wipe my precious grip off the face of this planet!"

"Stay behind me!" said Steven. "I'll protect you!"

Lapis walked in front of us and quickly glanced a Peridot. Then she raised her hand to manipulate the water to form another hand out of water and knocked the ship to the ground.

"Holy smokes…" said Peridot.

"Steven!" a voice yelled. "Onyx!"

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl came over the hill.

"Holy smokes!" Amethyst said, staring at the disabled ship.

"Are you two alright?!" said Pearl. "We saw the ship and came as fast as we could."

"Yeah, we're okay," said Steven. "Lapis saved us. But… It looks like Homeworld really has it out for Peridot."

Peridot tried to sneak away, but Lapis stopped her with her voice.

"Peridot," said Lapis. "...You okay?"

Peridot looked back and smiled.

Suddenly, a hatch opened from the ship. We all watched as a hand reached out and we all saw… Ruby?

Garnet grabbed Steven and we ran inside. More Rubies came out making a total of five.

"Whoa…" said Steven. "Look at them all…"

"I knew it!" said Peridot. "They're after me! This is the end of the line!"

"You really weren't kidding!" said Lapis.

"I disobeyed a direct order from Yellow Diamond and called her a clod…" said Peridot, "to her face…"

"Oh, honestly, you call everyone a clod…" said Pearl.

Peridot ran over to a box and emptied its contents.

"Yes," she said, "but not everyone has command over all the armies of Homeworld waiting for the word to SHATTER ME!" And she hid herself inside.

"Peridot," Steven said, as he took the box away. "We won't let them get you."

Peridot was curled up in a ball.

"Haven't I caused you enough trouble…?" said Peridot.

"Don't worry, Peridot," said Garnet. "It's our sworn duty to protect anyone that calls this planet home… and that includes, clods like you…"

"...That's my word…" said Peridot.

"Listen up, everyone," said Garnet. "I have a plan. Or should I say _we_ have a plan."

Garnet shined and she disappeared. Holding hands, appeared Ruby and Sapphire.

"Hello everyone," said Sapphire.

"Ruby!" I said. "Sapphire!"

"Hugs!" Steven yelled, embracing them.

"Hello, Steven," said Sapphire.

"So, what's the plan?" said Amethyst.

Sapphire turned to Ruby.

"You got this," she said. "Just act casual." And she kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah!" said Ruby. "Casual!"

Ruby went outside and joined up with the other Rubies.

"Focus Rubies!" said the leader Ruby. "Our lieutenant told us this is an important mission from Yellow Diamond. So we can't mess it up!"

"H-Hey!" said our Ruby. "Uh, what are we all doing over here?" she said, a bit nervously.

"Yeah, what _are_ we all doing here?" said the shy Ruby.

"We're here to retrieve the leader of the Earth mission!" said the leader Ruby. "Hey, wait a second! It seems that there are more of us than usual."

"There's supposed to be five of us!" said the sweet Ruby.

"Five Rubies!" said the determined Ruby.

"One, two, three, four, five!" the leader Ruby counted. "Nevermind. The leader of the Earth mission must be around here somewhere."

"Well, she's definitely not in that barn!" said our Ruby.

"Whoa!" said the leader Ruby. "I didn't see that before. Maybe we should look around in there."

"I'll go!" said our Ruby. "By myself!"

"Bye, bye!" said the sweet Ruby.

Ruby ran back into the barn.

"They wanna search the barn!" said Ruby.

"We heard," said Steven.

"We saw," said Pearl.

"What do we do?" I said.

"I'm scared!" said Peridot.

"Let's ambush them!" said Amethyst.

"No," Sapphire said, calmly. "No one needs to get hurt. Let's be sensible."

"What do we do?" said Ruby.

"Just go out there and tell them this is a place where humans live," said Sapphire.

Ruby sighed.

"I don't wanna go alone…" said Ruby.

"Oh, I'll come!" said Steven. "I'll be your backup!"

"Here's some backup for your backup!" Amethyst said, holding a bat.

Ruby and Steven left to go talk the Homeworld search team. Lapis looked at me, confused. I tried to keep a straight face, but…

"Would you stop staring at me?!" I said, angrily.

Lapis looked away sadly.

"...Something happened while we were away, didn't it?" said Sapphire.

"No!" I said.

"Now, now," said Sapphire. "Onyx, you know you can't lie to me…"

I stayed silent.

"Uhh… Are we missing something?" said Amethyst.

Steven and Ruby came back.

"What happened?" said Ruby.

"We have to play baseball!" said Steven.

"BASEBALL?!" everyone said.

Ruby put a palm to her forehead.

"I saw this as a possibility," said Sapphire. "Though, I'm surprised this is the path we're taking…"

"Okay," said Steven. "My human baseball knowledge will lead us to victory! Let's just go out there and pretend to be humans! Except Peridot! You stay here in the barn and hide."

"Okay…" said Peridot.

"Everybody in?" said Steven. "Lapis?"

Lapis smiled slightly.

"This plan sucks…" said Lapis.

 _So do you…_ I thought quietly.

Sapphire looked at me.

"Onyx… I'd like you to stay in here with Peridot…" said Sapphire.

"What?" I said. "Why?"

"I need you to guard Peridot in case any of the Rubies try anything…" said Sapphire. "Can you do that for me?"

"...Uh… sure," I said.

Sapphire smiled warmly.

"Thank-you, Onyx," she said, gently. "I know you will do well."

Everyone but Ruby, Peridot, and myself changed to look like humans. They mainly just put on different clothes to cover their gems. Then they slipped outside with Ruby and closed the door.

Peridot looked around the barn, nervously. Then she looked at me.

"So…" she said. "About-"

"Do you still have that TV in here?" I said.

"Um, yes," said Peridot.

"Thank-you," I said, going up to the barn's second floor.

 _Later…_

Peridot kept getting up to check outside. Then she would come back in and sit on the couch acting all nervously. We were watching TV, but we didn't say a word to each other. Well, at least for a little while.

"Do you think they're winning?" said Peridot.

"I hope so…" I said. "But they'll find a way out of it if they don't."

Peridot tried to relax and looked to the floor. Then she looked at me again, but she didn't say anything.

"What?" I said.

"I, um…" said Peridot. "Nevermind."

She stared back at the TV taping her fingers in her lap. I took a deep breath.

"So…" I finally said.

Peridot tensed up a little.

"You want to know what happened...?" I said

"… Yes…" said Peridot.

My head turned away from her and then I looked to her again.

"Okay…" I said.

Peridot listened closely as I told her everything. I mean, everything that happened between Lapis and I from the start. I even told her about the argument.

"So… Lapis Lazuli left you on Earth and she said she hated you when she wanted to protect you?" said Peridot.

"...Something like that," I said.

"Sheesh…" said Peridot. "And I thought Jasper was ruthless."

"At least she was predictable…" I said.

"So, do you hate Lapis?" said Peridot.

"I… I don't know…" I said, rubbing the back of my head. "Lapis was really mean to you… Do you… still want to be her roommate?"

"...I still… want to at least try…" said Peridot.

"What do you mean?" I said. "Doesn't what I said about her make you angry… or… scared…?"

"Well… if I were in your position I would feel the same way…" said Peridot. "But…"

"But what?" I said.

"I believe... your emotions are clouding your judgement" Peridot said, hesitantly. I knew she wasn't the one who would talk about this kind of stuff. "It's.. blocking what could happen in the future with what happened in the past. Take... my example. What I did was in the past… It's not like that now! I want her to understand!"

"But-" I began but was interrupted.

"And I think she wants _you_ to understand," said Peridot.

My eyes widened.

"You're afraid," said Peridot. "But… the fusion… I mean, Garnet told me about Lapis and Jasper's fusion. One like Lazuli's was unbearable and... she was doing everything she could to make sure Jasper didn't escape. Her emotions were messed up due to it. So, she may end up saying things she may not mean. In fact, she was most likely in that state when you saw her in that dream. But… in the end… she still says she did it to protect you and Steven… I don't know if that's the whole story… but… she still wants to befriend you."

I grew silent.

"I do understand you're upset, however," said Peridot. "But… I… Ugh! I wish I still had my tape recorder! I'm sorry! Sorry… you had to put up with this… and with me… There, I said it! And… And if it helps…. You're a lot more… nice… than your Homeworld counterparts…"

It then hit me just like that. I was in the wrong, wasn't I? I hadn't even taken to consider what Lapis had went through. While I had been here, living on Earth with kind people and traing to sword fight, Lapis had been with terrible Gems... She suffered at the bottom of the ocean... for all that time...

"...I've been a jerk…" I realized. "But, I'm scared, Peridot. I was blinded by anger, but now I'm scared… What do I do now…?"

"Uhhh… Maybe we can decide when they get rid of those Rubies?" Peridot said, nervously.

"Hey, Peridot," I said.

"Um, yes?" said Peridot.

"Thank-you…" I said. "We may've had our differences, but… I… trust you."

Peridot looked confused. She also seemed embarrassed.

"...Wow… thanks…" she said.

Suddenly, a huge noise was heard outside. Peridot and I ran to the door and we saw a giant Ruby outside. Garnet was back and all of them looked ready to fight.

"They know!" said Peridot. "I can't let this happen!"

"Wait!" I said, pulling out my sword. "I'm coming with you!"

Peridot and I ran outside… even though Peridot tripped a few times.

"WAIT!" Peridot yelled. "Stop! Don't hurt them! Wait!" She stood in front of everyone. "It's me you're after, right? I'm not going to stand by and let my friends fight my battles!" she said, bravely.

"Aw, Peri loves us!" said Steven.

The giant Ruby stared down at Peridot.

"Are you the Peridot assigned to the failed Earth mission?" she said.

"Not sure if 'fail' would be the right word…" said Peridot.

"Where is Jasper?" said the giant Ruby.

"You're looking for… Jasper?" said Peridot.

"Correct!" said the giant Ruby.

"Wait, but I'm the one who betrayed the mission!" said Peridot. "Who called Yellow Diamond a clod! The new leader of the Crystal Gems?!"

"What?" said Pearl.

"Tell us where Jasper is, NOW!" said the giant Ruby.

"Jasper, um… We know where Jasper is…" Peridot said, nervously.

"Well?!" said the giant Ruby.

"Neptune!" Steven then said. "She's on the planet, Neptune!"

The giant Ruby stood quietly for a second. I prayed his lie worked.

"...Well, why didn't you say so?" she said.

Steven sighed in relief.

The Rubies unfused back into five.

"We all here?" said the leader Ruby. "One, two, three, four… uhh… Ha! Five!" she said, pointing at herself. "To the planet, Neptune!"

"Let's move out, soldiers!" said the determined Ruby.

"What a lovely sounding planet…" said the sweet Ruby.

"But we just… go here…" said the shy Ruby.

"Let's go, newbie!" said the leader Ruby.

"...Thank-you…" said the quiet Ruby.

All the Rubies got into the ship. It soared up and disappeared into the sky in a flash.

"Man…" said Amethyst. "Rubies are dumb!"

"...Not all of them…" said Garnet.

"I'm just glad it's done with…" said Steven.

Steven looked at me, but I didn't say anything. Instead I looked over to Lapis, who was staring at the sky.

"...Lapis…" I said.

Lapis looked at me.

"...Are you okay?" I said.

"I… Y-Yeah…" Lapis said, looking surprised.

"Um, look… I…" I said. "Y-You've… I know it may be hard to… live with Peridot at first, but… she's a good person… and she'll be a good roommate to hang out with… So… don't take her for granted…"

"Um… okay," said Lapis. "Um… thanks…"

I looked away. Then I looked at her again.

"I'm sorry…" I said.

Lapis walked up to me and patted me on the shoulder.

"No…" she said. "I'm sorry…"

"I hope you're not mad…" I said.

"You're talking to me…" Lapis said, warmly. "That's all I ever wanted from you…"

I tried not to cry. So I just gave a small smile. Garnet had a grin on her face. Oh Sapphire... You and your future vision...

Amethyst looked around.

"Okay, so did we miss anything or what?" she said.


	28. A Lieutenant's Honor

_No one can escape their past…_

 _The sins we've committed… and the sadness we've caused…_

 _No matter how far we run, our past remains… as ever present as the moon in the sky…_

 _It looms in wait for the day when we are forced to face it…_

 _But only in doing so can we truly make peace and move on in hope towards tomorrow…_

 _-Phoenix Wright._

Emerald

I was frustrated… and tired out of my own mind.

 _One more time…_ I thought. And I pressed the button once more.

"This is Lieutenant Emerald calling to the location of abandoned Crystal System Colony Planet Earth!" I said. "To the sent out Ruby squad, I request a report."

No response.

"This is Lieutenant Emerald calling to the location of abandoned Crystal System Colony Planet Earth!" I repeated. "To the sent out Ruby squad, I request a report."

Still nothing.

"Anyone out there, please respond!" I said.

I slammed on my desk and yelled out in anger. Then I heard a door open and close.

"Sir?" said a voice.

"What?!" I said, irritability.

I looked and saw it was just Carnelian.

"Uh… Maybe you should take a break?" said Carnelian. "You look exhausted."

"I don't know the meaning of the word," I grumbled. "Not in Yellow Diamond's eyes."

"Well, I don't think Yellow Diamond would want to see you like that since she's requested your presence…" said Carnelian.

"What?!" I said. "Ugh… What now…?"

"Not sure…" said Carnelian. "But she wants to see you right away."

"First Jasper goes missing, then Peridot turns traitor, and now this…" I said.

"Weren't those Rubies going to get Jasper?" said Carnelian.

"I lost contact with contact with them…" I said, rubbing my temples.

"Them too?" said Carnelian.

"I've had my suspicions…" I said, "but I can't help but feel that there's something going on… Like... there's some outside force at work…"

I let out a sigh. I really was exhausted. Carnelian grabbed my shoulders and made me look at her.

"Look," she said. "Just take a little break and then go see Yellow Diamond."

Carnelian held me still and straightened out my hair.

"Let's make sure you're presentable," said Carnelian. "See? There you go! Just… try not to let your frustration shine through in front of her."

"Whatever…" I said.

"And don't have that attitude in front of her, either…" said Carnelian.

"Okay…" I said. "Thanks, Carnelian."

"Anything for you… Lieutenant…" Carnelian said, saluting me.

I got up from my seat and took a quick stretch. Then I left Carnelian in charge until I got back.

Many of the Gems were at work, as usual. The Gems under my rank saluted me as I walked by.

It's been a rough time, but seeing their respect somehow manages to make me feel a little better.

As soon as I was there, I stopped at the big door. Beyond it stood the place where My Diamond was.

 _Deep breathes, Emerald… It's just Yellow Diamond… One who governs the entire empire…_

I opened the door and walked in. Determination was clear on my face and my arms were folded behind my back.

"My Diamond…" I said, respectfully. "I have arrived…" I took my arms and saluted her.

Yellow Diamond looked at me. Just a glance from a Diamond was intimidating.

"Lieutenant Emerald…" said Yellow Diamond. "I am a little pleased you are here on time…"

"Thank-you…" I said.

"You are probably wondering why I've called you here…" said Yellow Diamond. "What is the status of the squad of Rubies you sent out?"

"I...I…" I tried to say.

"Lieutenant, I've asked you a question," said Yellow Diamond.

"The squad went out, as you requested..." I said, "but I lost all contact with them…"

"How… disappointing…" said Yellow Diamond.

"I apologize, My Diamond," I said. "I understand the incompetence of my Gems reflect on me."

"...You seem to have been working hard as of late…" said Yellow Diamond. "How could I punish one of my most loyal lieutenants? I will consider a… less harsh punishment..."

"...Thank-you, My Diamond…" I said. "Might I suggest we send-"

"...No," said Yellow Diamond.

"Wh… What?" I said. "But, we have to do something!"

"Yes, you are correct…" said Yellow Diamond. " _You_ have to something."

"But… I have!" I said.

Yellow Diamond looked my in the eye.

" _They_ have…" she said. "Your Jasper, your Peridot, and your Rubies have been trying to do something far more than they can handle. But you…"

"My Diamond," I said. "I'm sure that-"

"You are certainly more capable of handling the situation yourself, Lieutenant," said Yellow Diamond. "I can't help but think... that you are, perhaps, avoiding the planet."

I tried to hide my nervous tells.

"I've served you loyally during the war!" I said.

"It is not your loyalty I am questioning," said Yellow Diamond. "I demand you speak freely, Lieutenant."

"There are things… on… _that_ planet… that I do not wish to see again…" I said.

Yellow Diamond's eyes narrowed.

"Here on Homeworld, we do not have 'fear'..." she said. "Only results." She turned back to her screen and continued working. Now… I've figured out the terms of your punishment."

"What?" I said.

"You, Lieutenant Emerald, are going down to Earth," said Yellow Diamond. "Update the status of the Cluster. Then you will bring home your Gems, including Peridot."

"My Diamond," I said. "I can gather an elite group of-"

"I don't want them," said Yellow Diamond.

"But-" I began.

"I am not interested in your suggestions, Lieutenant," said Yellow Diamond.

It was then I got mad. She was being completely unreasonable.

"Yellow Diamond!" I said, irritably. "I know if you would hear me out-"

"I DO NOT appreciate you tone, Lieutenant!" Yellow Diamond yelled, harshly.

I instantly fell silent.

"Your Gems have failed at this _simple_ mission," said Yellow Diamond. "Just do what I have asked of you, and you yourself! AM! I! CLEAR?!"

 _Bad idea..._

"...Yes… My Diamond…" I said.

"...Good," Yellow Diamond said, calming down. "After this, we will no longer have to discuss about that miserable planet. Thank-you for your time, Lieutenant. You may take your Carnelian with you if you wish. Just remember your mission and you'll do fine."

"...My Diamond…" I said. "Your wish… is my command… Farewell…"

 _Why? Why me?!_

I left and went back to Carnelian, trying to stay calm. She still working for me when I got back.

"Cool, you're still alive!" said Carnelian.

"Ha ha…" I said.

"So, how'd it go?" said Carnelian.

Yellow Diamond's yelling voice was still ringing in my ears. It's my fault for being so damn grumpy from exhaustion.

"Sir?" said Carnelian.

"We… have to go…" I said.

"Where?" said Carnelian.

"To… Earth…" I said.

"Never been there..." said Carnelian.

"You'll see why…" I muttered.

"What was that?" said Carnelian.

"N-Nothing," I said, shaking my head. "Just tired. We have to leave… Now!"

"...As you wish, sir…" said Carnelian.

Carnelian and I gathered our things and headed out to the ship lot. Quartz soldiers were guarding them and other Gems were running maintenance. As we walked by, the soldiers stood and saluted me.

"Which one we taking?" said Carnelian.

"That one," I said, pointing. "It's kind of a small ship, but it's fast, durable and has massive weaponry in its arsenal."

The ship was my own personal tranportation and battle ship. It was decorated with some Yellow Diamond emblems and diamond shaped lightbulbs as search lights. There were two hogh powered rockets and it had latest weapon upgrades and there were some mobile weapon vehicles inside. I knew Peridot took that giant warship, but I warned her that taking that ship was overkill.

"Great!" said Carnelian. And she proceeded to board.

I followed her onto the the ship and saw the things in it. The latest Gem tech, weapons, and destablizers were on the shelf. I proceeded to the control room and took the helm..

"This is Lieutenant Emerald, heading to abandoned Crystal System Colony Planet Earth," I said, in the speaker. "Preparing to take off in… nine, eight, seven…"

The engine whirred on and everything started shaking a bit.

"Six, five four…" I continued.

The rockets came on.

"Three, two, one… Lift off!" I said.

The ship slowly began to descend off the ground and it soared higher and higher. Soon, we went full speed ahead and we were away from Homeworld.

Carnelian sat in the back room, tinkering around with the tech. I knew she wouldn't wreck anything. She then came to the control room.

"Why don't you take a break and rest up a bit, sir?" said Carnelian.

"Thanks…" I said. And I went in the back and took some time to relax.

Out the window was the dark exoctic beauty of space. Seeing the many stars and galaxies never ceased to amaze me.

"How long will it take to reach Earth?" said Carnelian.

"A while…" I said. "So get comfy…"

This ship was heading to Earth. That was a fact. I just wish I didn't have to be in it. I've had my suspicions of what was happening to my Gems and I'm going to find out what it is. Though, I think I have a guess of what it is…

I just really hope that I'm wrong...

 **Emerald - A gemstone of reason, wisdom, and faith.**

 **Carnelian - A stone of endurance and courage. Helps the timid be bold and eloquent.**

 **Just some facts about the real life gemstones. Totally not hinting anything. ;)**


	29. The Nightly Stroll

Onyx

 _A few weeks later…_

Ah! Home sweet home! We were finally back to living at the temple together. Steven was actually so excited when we got back that he discover a new power. No! I'm dead serious!

Steven could jump really high and control how fast he fell. The others could jump really high, too. I wondered when I'd be able to that.

"Okay!" I said. "Catch this one!"

I threw the ball straight into the air. Steven jumped super high and caught. Then he floated back down.

"Come on!" said Steven. "Throw it higher!"

"Aye aye!" I said.

I grabbed the ball and looked up at the sky.

"Here goes…" I said.

I held the tennis ball tightly and focused to the point where my gem started glowing.

"Uh… I think that's good…" said Steven.

I slammed the ball into the ground and it bounced up so high, we couldn't see it anymore

"Um… Oops," I said.

Steven looked up.

"When do you think it'll come back down?" I said.

"Uh… I'm not sure…" said Steven.

"Wanna do something else?" I said.

"That's probably a good idea…" said Steven. "Oh! But I forgot. I was going to hang out with Dad today."

Pearl walked out onto the beach with her spear.

"Hi, Pearl!" I said. "What are you up to?"

"I'm heading out on an errand," said Pearl

"Can I go with you?" I said.

"Well, I don't see why not," said Pearl.

"Great!" said Steven. "I'm gonna go hang out with my Dad now. You two have fun!" And he ran off.

"Don't stay out too late!" said Pearl.

"So, what's the errand?" I said.

"Garnet, Amethyst, and I fought a corrupted Gem," said Pearl. "Unfortunately, we lost it, but Amethyst spotted in the area. We have to find it before it reaches Beach City."

"Okay," I said. "Let's go."

Pearl and I went on our way, when there was a loud thud. Behind us there was a small crater in the sand and some of it came up. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I guess that ball finally landed.

"What on Earth was that?!" said a shocked Pearl.

"Let's just keep walking…" I said, pushing her along.

Pearl and I headed outside the city. We were just beyond the sign.

"Do you see it?" I said.

"Nothing yet," Pearl said, as we continued forward.

The grass was up to my knees. Pearl told be to watch my step as I could step on a rock.

Suddenly, there was a shriek in the sky. The sound alone was enough to hurt my ears. A giant bird monster flew the air. It had one eye and had very sharp claw. As soon as it saw us, it came down at us in a nose dive.

"Come on!" said Pearl.

Pearl grabbed me and we barely made it out the way. We tumbled onto the ground and the bird soared back into the air.

"Are Garnet and Amethyst coming?" I said.

"They won't get here fast enough, anyway," said Pearl. "We're going to have to take this out ourselves!"

Pearl got out her spear. I joined her, blade in hand. The monster swooped down and tried to attack us again, but we dodged. As it passed us, we both tried shooting at it.

"Onyx, aim for it's eye!" said Pearl. "That should be it's weak spot!"

"Aye aye!" I said, charging up my blade. "Wait! I have an idea! Get me near that bird!"

The giant bird circled around. Pearl pointed it's spear into the air and shot up high. Pearl eventually caught its attention and it swooped down at Pearl. I ran as fast as I could to keep up with it. Pearl jumped out of the way at last second and I jumped onto it's back as soared back up.

"Onyx!" Pearl yelled.

The bird kept trying to shake me off, but I clung on as tight as I could. I got closer and closer to its eye. Then I stood up.

"Forgive me…" I whispered to the corrupted Gem.

I plunged my sword into its eye. The monster shrieked loudly and nose dived into the ground. Then, there was dust.

"Onyx!" Pearl yelled, her voice getting closer. "Are you okay?!"

When I opened my eyes, I saw the gem in my hands. I was kind of scratched up, but I was fine.

"I got it!" I said.

Pearl grabbed my arm and help me up.

"S-Sorry…" I said. "I didn't mean to scare you…"

Pearl looked mad, but then she smiled.

"It's okay," said Pearl. "You did… great. Connie's going to be so excited to hear about what you did."

Pearl bubbled the Gem and we started going home. She thought a nice walk through the town on the way back would be fine. The sun had just went down, so Pearl wanted to be quick.

"Honestly, I'm only trying to say that you need to come up with more… _careful_ strategies," said Pearl. "And try to run it by me before you put it into motion."

"Amethyst told me that I had to fight creatively sometimes," I said.

"There are ways to be creative _and_ careful," said Pearl.

"Okay," I said.

"You have been making great strides in your training, Onyx," said Pearl. "It's remarkable!"

I looked at the buildings. Each place had something different. I actually kind of liked walking at night.

Then, someone walked out of a shop. While the door was open, we heard a voice.

"L-Look, man!" said a voice. "I-I don't want any trouble."

The person who had opened the door, ran off like he was scared. Pearl and I looked through the window and saw someone grabbing the sales clerk by his shirt.

"P-Pearl?!" I said.

"Stay behind me!" said Pearl.

Pearl and I walked into the shop and hid in one of the aisles. Then we took a small peek. This was the first time I've seen human street crime.

But then... I realized this person wasn't human...

The man standing at the desk had dark green hair. His hair style was unusual. He wore a green coat and dark green pants and boots. I nearly yelled when I saw his light green skin and saw his hands, where he wore black gloves. On the back of his left hand was a green gem.

"He's a-" I tried to say.

Pearl covered my mouth.

"I'm cool, man! I'm cool!" said the clerk. "Just tell me what you want!"

The Gem reached into his pocket and pulled out a device. It turned on and it formed a screen with a picture of Peridot that also switched to show Jasper.

"Tell me the whereabouts of these Gems, human!" the Gem demanded.

"I-I've never seen them, man!" said the clerk. "I swear!"

Pearl gasped.

"He's looking for Peridot!" Pearl whispered. "Is he another Gem?"

"Well, he lacks general people skills..." I whispered.

"If you mean 'Gem' you mean those… 'Crystal Gems', right?" said the clerk.

The Gem let go of the clerk and slammed on the counter.

"How do you know about the Crystal Gems?!" said Gem said, sternly.

Pearl ran to the back of the aisle and stood before the Gem at his left.

"Don't move!" Pearl yelled, with her spear in her hands.

The Gem sighed.

"Turn around!" Pearl demanded. "Now!"

The Gem turned around and looked at Pearl. His eyes were green and his stare was sharp. His coat was buttoned with diamond shaped buttons. The edges of his coat and collar were tipped with yellow. He even had yellow diamond patterns on his knees.

Pearl gasped. The Gem closed his eyes, letting out a small sigh. Then he gave her a look.

"Something wrong?" he said.

"I-I… A-hem! State your purpose!" said Pearl.

The Gem rolled his eyes. Pearl glared and shot at him, but he ducked and the beam broke the window. He stood back up like it was nothing.

"Man, that's coming out of my pay!" the clerk whined.

Pearl ran at him, but he simply stepped out of the way and tripped her. She fell through the window outside.

"Pearl!" I said, but then covered my mouth.

Pearl stood up and got out her spear once more. In fact, she twirled it around gracefully.

"...Okay…" the Gem said, awkwardly.

"Well, are you going to fight?!" said Pearl. "Or do you surrender?"

The Gem stood still for a second. Then he ran outside at Pearl. She twirled around and tried to kick him, but she missed when he ducked and slid under her attack. She swung her spear and knocked the Gem back, but he landed on his feet. Pearl shot at him again and he jumped into the air. Midway where he was going to land, the Gem summoned some sort of strange green symbol that he was able to stand on. His gem glowed and he summoned a bow and shot a green glowing arrow and Pearl. Pearl ran, but the blast radius knocked her to the ground.

The Gem jumped off and landed on the floor.

"...I'm sorry, but I don't have time for this…" he said, looking at the ground. His hair shaded his eyes.

"If you think I'm letting you get away, you've got another thing coming!" Pearl said, standing up.

"Well… I think we can both agree that this has been quite eventful…" said the Gem. "And as much as I'd like to stick around… I'm afraid this is where we part ways…"

The Gem pulled out a flashing sphere and threw it at Pearl. She jumped into the air as it exploded. When the dust settled, the Gem was gone.

"Pearl!" I yelled, as I ran out of the store. "Are you okay?!"

Pearl landed on the ground. Her eyes darted around, looking for the Gem. He was climbing up the ladder that was on another building.

"He's not getting away!" Pearl said, running off.

"Pearl, wait!" I said.

I turned to the clerk.

"Sorry about the window…" I said. And I ran after Pearl.

Pearl jumped up the roof. I climbed up the building as fast as I could. The Gem ran across the roof to the edge.

"Stop!" said Pearl. "You've got nowhere to go!"

The Gem simply shot us a look.

There was a loud engine noise. Then a Gem ship came up, shining down it's yellow light at us. A door opened and the Gem jumped in. He pulled out another small device as he stared down coldly. He threw down the device and summoned his bow.

"Onyx!" Pearl yelled, yanking me near her.

"The Gem shot the arrow at the small device and there was a huge explosion. As the dust cleared, Pearl and I were gone… but Luna was there, holding her scythe.

"Huh…?" said the Gem.

Luna, ever silent, looked up at the ship. She swung her scythe, shooting beams at it.

The Gem stumbled back and forth. He then ran into the other room on the ship. Then, to her surprise, another Gem stepped out.

This Gem had short, dark red hair and orange skin. She wore an a top that was dark shade of orange and shorts of the same color, and her boots were red. She also wore some hand gloves.

The Gem's hand shined and she shot down fire. Luna sliced the fire ball in half and the ashes fell onto the floor. Luna's scythe glowed and she twirled it around as balls of black light appeared around her. She shot it at the Gem, but the ship moved and took the hit. At least it sustained some damage. Luna tried again, but the Gem countered it with her fire.

Luna disappeared and Pearl and I came back. Pearl summoned her spear as the ashes fell and tried to shoot at her, but she blocked them. Then she summoned a ball of fire and threw it at us. Pearl grabbed me by putting her arms around my waist and we ran out of the way.

The ship's door closed and it flew away at full speed.

"No..." I heard Pearl say, quietly.

"Pearl," I said, as she set me down. "Are you okay?"

"Yes…" said Pearl. "I'm… I'm okay…"

"What was that?" I said.

"That… Onyx..." said Pearl, "was a pair of Homeworld Gems…"

We stared at the flames and heard the sound of sirens.

"Let's get out of here..." said Pearl.

"But we have to help the humans in this building get out!" I said.

"Y... You're right..." said Pearl.

 _Back at the temple…_

"Garnet!" I yelled, as we entered the beach house. "Amethyst!"

Garnet and Pearl were there. Steven looked pretty excited.

"Oh! You're back!" said Steven. "Get this! Dad's rich!"

"What?!" said Pearl.

"Dad's mean old manager, Marty, came back and he tried to mess up Sour Cream's show!" said Steven. "Things kind of worked out, though. Anyway, when he left, he gave my dad this envelope and inside was a check for ten million dollars!"

"That's great, Steven!" I said. "Ten million… is a lot, right?"

"Yeah!" Steven said, excitedly.

"We really should continue your math lessons…" said Pearl.

"What happened to you guys?" said Amethyst.

"Are you two alright?" said Garnet. "You both look like you've been in a tough fight."

Pearl and I exchanged worried glances.

"Garnet…" said Pearl. "We have another problem on our hands…"


	30. Into the Ring

Onyx

Garnet sent Steven the next morning to bring Peridot and Lapis to the temple. They sat down on the couch as we told them of the situation.

"Wait, what?!" Peridot said, growing tense.

"He was kind of Pearl's height," I said. "He wore this really cool green jacket and he had green hair. The Gem had a bow and he could summon these force fields to stand on."

"Glyphs…" Peridot said, pulling her legs close to herself.

"So, you know this Gem, or what?" said Lapis.

"Not… personally…" Peridot said, as the direction of her eyes drifted to the right.

"Who is he?" said Garnet.

Pearl looked to the floor.

"He's… my manager…" said Peridot. "My… Lieutenant… He's the one who had me work on what we were doing with Earth. At first, I was honored to do this. Normally, my lieutenant would handle the Cluster and everything, but he saw it as simple enough for me to handle."

"Lieutenant…?" Pearl said, quietly.

"Emerald was probably sent after me by Yellow Diamond herself!" said Peridot. "This is it, isn't it?"

Amethyst rolled her eyes.

"Uh, chill out, dude!" said Amethyst. "One Gem against five?"

"Well, there was another Gem with him," I said. "She had fire powers and was able to help him escape."

"It's Carnelian…" said Peridot. "She's his personal bodyguard. They really _are_ after me!"

"Now Peridot," said Garnet. "I'm pretty sure they want Jasper, as well."

Pearl closed her eyes and then looked to Garnet.

"Garnet, what should we do?" said Pearl. "We can't just leave them wandering around."

"We find them before they find us!" said Garnet. "Okay, here's the plan. Pearl and I will go out and search for any sign of where they went. Amethyst, hold down the fort."

"You got it, G!" said Amethyst.

"Peridot, I think it would be safer if you stayed here for a bit," said Garnet.

Peridot nodded.

"Sure, I'll hang out here…" said Lapis.

"Yeah, it'll be great!" said Steven. "There's a lot of stuff I want to show you, Lapis!"

"Yeah… sure…" I said, avoiding eye contact.

 _Later…_

Steven had showed Lapis and Peridot about this game. It was some sort of platformer, but I heard it was a classic. I really, really tried to have fun, but… I just couldn't stop thinking about what happened between Lapis and myself. I didn't know why… We were trying to move past... _that_ … _I_ was trying… Guess I really am scared of her… but I have no right! She spent all that time trapped in that mirror and as Malachite...

Lapis and Peridot were asleep. Steven thought it would be good if they tried that. I figured as long as it didn't end up in another Pearl incident it would be okay.

Steven was asleep next to me while I thought about this. Suddenly, I saw figure run through the house and go outside. I got out my sword and followed said figure outside and into the town.

Was this Emerald? Or was this Carnelian? Then again, if it _was_ them, why didn't they grab Peridot?

I was led to some building and the figure went inside through the back door. Through a nearby window I was able to see inside. There were a bunch of cheap folding chairs out and some people were sitting in them. At the center of the room was some sort of arena. There was a human on one side and a very beefed-up Amethyst on the other. It also looked like that guy who ran Funland was there. I think his name was Mr. Smiley.

"Okay, folks!" he said. "It looks like Purple Puma is in for another round!"

Amethyst and her opponent fought, but Amethyst knocked the guy out in five seconds.

I hid out of view. What the heck was going on?!

Suddenly, the door swung open and Amethyst stepped out and turned back to normal. She looked pretty happy.

"...A...Amethyst?!" I said.

"Oh! Hey, dude!" Amethyst said, casually.

"Wh...What?!" I said. "Why are you being so chill?! What are you doing?!"

"I was just taking a break to go wrestling!" said Amethyst. "It's really fun!'

"But… why?" I said. "We're suppose to protect the humans! Why are you hurting them?"

Amethyst put her arm around me. I immediately fell silent when she did.

"Relax, Onyx!" said Amethyst. "See, in the ring no one can tell me what to do! And if they try, I hit 'em in the face with a chair!"

"And that's… okay?" I said.

"Yeah!" Amethyst exclaimed. "They love it! Especially since Steven and I won the Tag Team belt and saved wrestling!"

"Wait, what?" I said.

"So, what do you think?" said Amethyst.

"But why do you hide who you are?" I said.

"Oh, that's just part of the fun," said Amethyst. "All participants hide their true identity. I mean, they don't have to, but they can if they want." Then her eyes lit up with excitement. "Hey! You should try it with me!"

"Y-You want me… to go wrestling with you?" I said.

"Yeah!" said Amethyst. "It'll be fun! Dude, we just saved the world from Malachite and the Cluster. Sure, we have those new Homeworld guys and Jasper to deal with, but don't you think we deserve to have a little fun?"

"O… Okay," I said, shyly. "I guess it could be kind of fun..."

"Alright!" Amethyst said, excitedly. "We gotta get you a disguise for tomorrow!"

Amethyst lifted me over her head and carried me back to the temple running with excitement.

 _The Next Night…_

"Haven't been in here in a while…" I said, as I looked around Amethyst's room. "Is that a new pile?"

"Eh, that's just one of five new ones…" said Amethyst. "Go ahead and looked around for things. I'll come with ya, so you don't get lost."

"Thanks, Amethyst," I said.

So, we walked around the room and looked for some things for me to use. Various items were lying around, but none of them really caught my eye. Some were armor that was too big for me and some didn't look right.

"I don't know if this is going to work…" I said, disappointingly.

"Just keep looking," said Amethyst. "There has to be something."

Suddenly, I tripped over some object on the floor. Amethyst helped me to stand back up and I saw the edge of what appeared to be a medium sized case.

"Whoa…" Amethyst said, as she looked up at the pile it was under. "This one's one of my first piles."

"What's in this box?" I said, sitting up.

Amethyst shrugged.

"Uh… I'm not sure," she said. "Garnet and Pearl sometimes put stuff they don't need anymore in here. I don't ask questions. I just make the piles."

"Can you help me pull this out?" I said. "I want to see what's inside."

"Sure," said Amethyst.

I put my hands on the box and started pulling. Amethyst got behind me and helped. Then the box came out and flew in the air, but it caused the whole pile to fall on top of us.

A hand grabbed me and pulled me out.

"I've got ya, dude!" said Amethyst.

"Thanks," I said. "Did you get the box?"

"Yeah," said Amethyst.

The box had been dragged to a safe spot. Amethyst blew on the dust, but then we started coughing.

"Whoa…" Amethyst said, as the dust began to clear. "Dude, look!"

We stared and saw a star emblem on the box. A dark one.

"Did this belong to a Crystal Gem?" I said. "Maybe we should put it back."

"Let's see what's inside first!" said Amethyst.

"Okay! Okay!" I said.

I reached over to open it, but as soon as I touched it, the star shined and opened by itself. Inside was armor for arms and legs.

"I've never seen this before," said Amethyst. "Looks like we found something…"

"I… I like it…" I said.

Amethyst helped me put them on. Then, as extra, she got me a mask that she tied around my head to disguise myself.

"Well, it's not much," said Amethyst. "But I guess it'll do for now."

Together, we left the the temple. We were going to tell Steven and the others what we were up to later.

Amethyst shape-shifted when we got to where the matches were taking place. Some people were already on stage and they were really letting each other have it, but it was soon over. Then it was our turn to go into the ring. I was pretty nervous, but Amethyst knew the ropes. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Looks like Purple Puma is back, folks!" said Mr. Smiley.

Amethyst grabbed my hand and pulled me into the ring.

"And it looks like our fierce competitor brought a new partner," said Mr. Smiley.

People from the boardwalk were in the audience. There were even those teenagers who ran that donut shop.

"Hey," said Sadie. "That kid kind of looks like that Onyx guy."

"What?" said Lars. "Meh. That kid's gonna get destroyed."

Amethyst pulled my hood up and shot me a smile.

Our opponents stepped in, but they legitimately looked like bad news. It wasn't their costumes -Well, they weren't wearing any costumes anyway- but it was just the way they looked.

The first guy was really tall, kind of buff and had tattoos on his arms. The other looked like a female. She had red curly hair, a bandana and also had tattoos and looked pretty mean.

"I've… actually never seen these guys before," said Amethyst.

"Tonight, we've also got some folks from out of town," said Mr. Smiley. "Let's give a warm welcome to our out of town competitors."

"Look at that pipsqueak!" the woman said, as she pointed at me.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now!" said Amethyst.

"Hey, I was talking to the kid!" said the woman.

"Amethyst…" I said, as my gem started glowing. "I've got this."

"Dude, no weapons!" said Amethyst.

"What?" I said.

"You can't use anything lethal to humans," said Amethyst.

"I wish you said that before I agreed to this…" I grumbled.

"Alright, folks!" said Mr. Smiley. "Let's get this party started!"

 _Hand to hand combat?_ I thought to myself.

There was the sound of a bell and our opponents came right at us. Amethyst ran in, head-first, into the man and the woman came at me throwing punches. I kept stepping back, dodging all her attacks, but soon I was out of space.

"Aw, don't worry," the woman said, as she gathered her fists. "This won't hurt. Heh-heh… much…"

The woman threw a punch, but then I held out my hand blocked it without getting pushed back even a little. People in the audience gasped.

I didn't know what to do at first. The woman looked shocked. Amethyst looked at me and then I knew. I gathered my fist and upper-cutted the woman right in the jaw and sent her flying to the other side of the ring in an instant knock-out. She landed next to her partner, who was already knocked out.

The crowd started cheering.

"Lars, did you see that?!" said Sadie.

"Uh… Eh, I could've done that…" Lars said, looking away.

"You did it!" Amethyst said, squeezing me tightly in her arms.

It was funny. This was almost like sword fighting. Sure, there were no weapons involved, but it still all about waiting for the perfect moment.

 _Back at the temple…_

"We'll be the ultimate team!" Amethyst said, triumphantly as we walked in.

"Keep it down!" I whispered. "You'll wake up Steven!"

Steven was fast asleep in his bed. Lapis was snoozing on the couch, but Peridot was awake, though. I guess she was too nervous about Emerald and Carnelian to sleep.

"Where were you guys?" said Peridot.

"Onyx and I went out wrestling!" said Amethyst.

"Why is Onyx dressed like that?" said Peridot.

"It's part of the thing," said Amethyst. "Onyx hasn't learned how to shapeshift, so I helped him out."

"Tonight was pretty fun," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, we should go again tomorrow," said Amethyst. "We make a great team."

Seeing Amethyst smile made me happy, too. We really were good together. This brought back memories of when we hung out together on Steven's birthday and we fused into Tanzanite. It was always Amethyst, though, who encourages me to come out of my shell and do things I wouldn't do normally.

Suddenly, the warp pad came on and Pearl and Garnet came back.

"Oh… You guys are back," said Amethyst.

"We decided to take a break," said Garnet. "Amethyst, is everyone okay?"

"Yeah," said Amethyst. "Steven and Lazuli are sleep and Onyx and Peridot are right here."

"Well, good job…" Pearl said, tiredly as she rubbed her eyes, "because-"

As Pearl moved her hands away from her eyes, her gaze fell onto me and she gasped.

"AH! What is that?!" said Pearl.

"What?" I said.

"That… armor…" said Pearl.

"Oh that?" said Amethyst. "We found it in my room. I thought it'd be a good costume for Onyx to use when he goes wrestling with me."

"Is something wrong, Pearl?" I said.

"So… that's where it…" Pearl said, but her voice drifted off. I could make out tears forming in her eyes.

"Pearl?!" I said.

Garnet looked a little shocked, too. However, she did better at maintaining her composure.

"Pearl…" Garnet said, without moving her teeth. "A word, please?"

"B-But-" Pearl tried to say.

"Now!" Garnet said, sternly.

Garnet grabbed Pearl's arm and they went into the temple together. The room fell into total silence.

"...That was weird," said Peridot.

"...What was that?" said Amethyst.

I looked down at the armor. It was still in pristine condition. Did this belong to someone they knew? Was something wrong with this armor?

"...Dude, you okay?" said Amethyst.

"Maybe I should take this off…" I said, quietly.

"What?" said Amethyst. "No way! You look great!"

"But this was probably used in the war or something," I said. "Maybe it belonged to a fallen Gem. I don't want to wear it if it bothers Pearl and Garnet."

"C'mon," said Amethyst. "Just one more night and then we'll find you something else!"

"I… I don't know, Amethyst…" I said. "I…"

"If this belonged to a fallen Gem, don't you think they would've wanted you to use it?" said Amethyst.

"...One more night?" I said.

"Of course," Amethyst said, as she patted me on the back.

"...Okay," I said. "One more night."

 _The Next Night…_

Pearl and Garnet didn't come back after they went into the temple. I hoped they were okay. Maybe they went somewhere after I went to sleep or something. Something about the armor must really be bugging them.

Amethyst made sure we were all set. Steven was showing Lapis and Peridot more of his video games.

"So, it's good if I hit the blocks, right?" said Peridot.

"Yeah," said Steven. "You could get power-ups like a flower or a feather."

"Ha! This game is easy!" said Peridot. Her eyes then widened. "...And I fell…"

"Well, it was a good try…" said Lapis.

"Alright!" said Amethyst. "We're heading out!"

"Okay!" said Steven. "Have fun and be careful!"

Amethyst and I headed down to the ring. However, something was… off.

The audience consisted of more nasty-looking people. Very few people from the boardwalk were here this time and were all on one side of the audience area. They looked a little scared. Sadie and Lars were among them.

Amethyst shapeshifted as we walked in from the back.

"Uh, Onyx?" Amethyst said, as we stepped into the ring. "I think we have a gang problem."

"Gang…?" I said.

"They're bad news…" Amethyst said, quietly. "We have to find a way to drive them out of town."

That same guy from yesterday stepped into the ring. He certainly did _not_ look happy.

"You've got a lotta nerve showin' your faces here again tonight," he said, sternly. "You think you can uppercut my wife and get away with it?"

"Hey, you know the risk when enter the ring!" said Amethyst. "Your 'wife' should've known that, as well."

"I wasn't talking to YOU!" the man yelled, as he knocked Amethyst aside.

"Amethyst!" I yelled.

Mr. Smiley came on stage.

"Hang on!" he said. "Save it for-"

The man picked up Mr. Smiley and threw him into a wall.

"Mr. Smiley!" I yelled.

"We gotta message for ya!" said the man. "My gang is here to stay!"

The man formed a fist and swung at me. That's when Amethyst got in the way and blocked him for me.

"Beach City doesn't need losers like you guys!" said Amethyst. "Step off!"

The man snapped his fingers and the rest of his gang stood up and came at us at the same time. People in the audience started screaming and running out of the building. Amethyst and I stood back to back, ready to fend them off.

"Here we go!" said Amethyst.

We lept into the air. Amethyst turned back into her true self and we pulled out our weapons.

"Let's get serious!" I yelled.

Amethyst grabbed some humans with her whip and threw them aside. I shot beams at anyone who came at me. Luckily, they were just reckless humans, so they were easy to knock out.

"It's over!" I yelled, as I pointed my sword at the gang leader.

"You guys… are magic?" said the thug.

"Yeah!" said Amethyst. "There's already a gang in this town. And that's the Crystal Gems!"

"Gems…" the thug said. His eyes got caught on our gem placements. "Okay… We'll leave… if you hand over those precious stones you've got there."

"Uh… Ain't happening, pal," said Amethyst.

My eyes widened as the thug reached into his coat.

"Too bad you're just two kids…" he said, coldly.

"AMETHYST!" I yelled. I ran towards the man to stop him.

"Onyx, no!" Amethyst yelled.

As I ran, I saw the thug pull out a gun. I flinched and covered my face with my arms. When he pulled the trigger there was a white light.

Amethyst

"ONYX!" I yelled, as the white light engulfed the room.

I heard the sound of a loud clanging noise when I heard the fire. The light faded and smoke surrounded a figure, wearing the same armor Onyx had, but it was glowing. Speaking of Onyx, I couldn't find him anywhere.

One of the arms of the armor had turned into a shield which blocked the bullet and made bounce off into a wall.

The figure turned out to be some sort of woman with long, black hair, a long black coat. She wore black pants, boots, and tunic.

"Wh… What the-" the man said, but was interrupted.

The woman kicked the gun out of his grasp and broke it with her bare hand. One of the thugs lackeys got back up and ran at her, but she grabbed his hand and squeezed it so tight, he fell onto his knees, yelling out in pain. I think I heard a crack.

"AH! Uncle! Uncle!" the lackey yelled.

The woman slammed the dude's head in the ground and he was out cold. Another thug came at her, but she countered him by elbowing him in the gut and then hitting him in the face. She took hold of his arm and threw him into the wall. As he fell to the ground, I wondered something. Were arms suppose to bend that way?

The thugs we knocked out started to get back up.

"DO... SOMETHING!" the leader yelled, backing away.

I ran and took cover behind the arena.

The woman ran in as the thugs came at her. She gave an uppercut to the first guy she into and they went into the air. As the woman came down, she spun and kicked the people around her. They all went flying into walls and fell face flat on the floor. She punched a guy in the gut and kicked another behind her at the same time. She grabbed another's arm, spun him around and kicked him square in the face.

The thug back away as the woman raised one her hands into the air and many swords appeared, floating around her and pointed at the thug.

"Leave this place… and _never_ return!" she finally said.

Sweat came down the man's face. He turned and ran away as fast as he could. The woman turned and looked at me with her glowing eyes and I saw the gem on her chest. Then the whole place turned dark. When the lights came back on, the woman was gone and an unconscious Onyx was lying at the center of the ring.

"Onyx!" I yelled, as I ran over to him.

The place was empty and I heard the sound of sirens from far away.

"...Let's get out of here, kid…" I said.

Onyx was out cold, but his body was limp. So he was easy to carry on my back. I used the back door to escape and sneak back to the temple.

I should've listened to Onyx and just let him wear something else. Then again, if it wasn't for… whoever the heck _that_ was… we could've been killed! The armor saved us… but was it really on our side? And did Garnet and Pearl know? I knew they had secrets they couldn't tell Onyx, Steven and I, but would they really keep a secret that would put us in danger?

When I got back to the temple, nobody was home. Steven probably took Lapis and Peridot out somewhere. I let Onyx rest on Steven's bed and took his costume and armor off as quick as I could.

For now… until I knew the truth… This would just be a little secret Onyx I would have from Pearl and Garnet.

I put the armor back in the case, but when I closed it, something caught my attention. In very small letters was an inscription.

 _Property of Orchard_

...Who the heck is Orchard?

 **Hey, guys! Just want to say thanks for over a hundred reviews. You guys rock! ^.^**


	31. Taste of the Empire

Onyx

Shards fell to the floor with a loud clink. I stood silently as I saw the weapons of the fallen around me.

Why… was I seeing this again?

"Onyx?" said a voice.

Everything around me turned to something else as I saw who was behind me. It was night time and I stood in a field in the pale moonlight. Some woman stood before me.

"...We have a lot to talk about…" she said.

My eyes drifted to where I saw a gem on her chest. There was a shine and everything went white.

"Onyx?" said a voice. "Onyx!"

I woke up the next morning on Steven's bed. Amethyst was standing over me.

"A… Amethyst?" I said, sitting up. "Wh-What happened to that man? Is he gone? He didn't hurt you, did he? If he did, I'll-"

"Dude, I'm okay!" Amethyst said, with a chuckle. "They're gone… or more like gone forever! You drove him and his gang out of town!"

"I… what?" I said.

"Don't you remember?" said Amethyst.

"...No…" I said. "Did I do something?"

"Uh… yeah…" Amethyst said, looking at the case we put by Steven's TV. "Well, I think it was… that armor or something…"

"What…?" I said. "What did I do?"

"It, uh… um…" Amethyst tried to say. "Well…"

"Amethyst!" I said. "What did I do?!"

Amethyst looked away.

"Tell me!" I said, raising my voice.

"Okay! Okay!" said Amethyst. "You… You kinda… transformed. And this Gem wasted all those guys. I didn't know what to what do… so I just took cover. You wasted all those people and… Well, I brought you back here before the police showed up. And so… that's all."

"I did what?!" I said.

"Yeah, I think it had to do with whoever owns that…" Amethyst said, as she gazed at the case. "There were tiny letters on the box that said 'Orchard'."

"Orchard?" I said. "Is that a Gem?"

"I dunno," said Amethyst. "It doesn't sound like one… but I saw her with one… You okay?"

"Yeah, I… I just… only recall some of it…" I said. "I just thought I was having some sort of dream… I saw… all those people… that I hurt… on the floor as I fell…"

My arms started shaking.

"Hey…" Amethyst said, gently. "They were attacking us. You were just trying to keep them away from us. Besides, at worst, some of them probably ended up in the hospital…"

I covered my eyes when she said that and that horrid memory form all that time ago replayed in my mind again for some reason. I had almost forgotten all about it.

"I didn't want to hurt any humans…" I said. "I dishonored one of the purposes of the Crystal Gems…"

"But that wasn't you," said Amethyst.

"It doesn't matter…" I said. "It might as well have been me…"

Two hands grabbed my arms and moved them aside. I looked up at Amethyst.

"Listen, Onyx," Amethyst said, sternly. "You can't _ever_ let anyone or anything make you feel like garbage!"

"...Did you… ever feel like that?" I said.

"... I only feel how I wanna feel…" said Amethyst.

"I just wanted them to stop…" I said. "I… I only wanted to protect you."

Amethyst looked away when I said that. Did I say something wrong?

"Heh… it's usually Steven who needs the protecting…" said Amethyst. "Uh… Thanks… For last night, I mean…"

"So… what should we do about that?" I said, as I pointed at the case. "Should we tell the others?"

"I… I don't know about that…" said Amethyst. "Clearly, _they've_ seen it before! So, why didn't they stop you from using it?"

"Can we at least tell Steven?" I said.

"Nah, he's too much of a blabbermouth…" said Amethyst. "Not on purpose, though. He just hates keeping secrets. This can be our secret. At least for now. How 'bout it?"

"Uh, okay…" I said. "But I don't know how we're going to find answers if we don't tell anyone."

"Well, Pearl and Garnet reacted at the sight of it," said Amethyst. "They have to know something. Or we can just forget about it and make nobody puts it on again."

"Did she attack you?" I said.

"Huh?" said Amethyst.

"That… Gem," I said. "Did she attack you?"

"No!" said Amethyst. "She was busy wasting the other guys!"

"Do you think she was acting of her own will and didn't notice you?" I said. "Or maybe she acted out of my subconscious?"

"I dunno, man," said Amethyst. "Why are you thinking about that?"

"Do you think she would protect us again?" I said.

"Um… maybe?" said Amethyst.

"Yeah…" I said. "Best not risk doing it again…"

Pearl walked into the house looking really sad.

"Pearl, are you okay?" I said.

"Oh, I didn't know you were here..." said Pearl. "It's nothing..."

Suddenly, Steven came through the door with Greg. Pearl looked away from Greg when they did and Steven then raced upstairs and started to speak pack things into his duffle bag.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" I said.

"We're going to Empire City!" said Steven.

Garnet then came in with Peridot and Lapis on the warp pad.

"Hi, Garnet," I said. "What are Lapis and Peridot doing here? I thought you said they could go home."

"I spotted our target while I was out searching," said Garnet.

"Really?!" Pearl said, suddenly. "Where are they?!"

"They were near the shoreline with their ship," said Garnet. "Something strange was surrounding it."

"Why didn't you engage them?" said Peridot.

"Emerald and Carnelian were sent straight from Homeworld, armed to the teeth with latest things," Garnet said, as she adjusted her visor. "They're modern Gems with modern technology. As long as they have that ship, they'll be able to get away if things get hectic for them."

"What shoreline?" said Pearl.

"If I'm not mistaken, it was near a very bright place," said Garnet.

"Um… Empire City?" said Lapis.

Steven's face lit up with excitement when he heard that.

"Family road trip!" Steven exclaimed. "This'll be even better!"

"Are we sure we should do this?" said Pearl.

"We won't be able to do anything if we don't destroy that ship," said Garnet.

"Well, I…" Peridot tried to say.

"What is it?" said Steven.

"I… I'm a certified technician," Peridot said, nervously. "I know how every ship from Homeworld works. If you can… get me… near that ship…"

"Peri, are you saying you can sabotage it?!" Amethyst said, excitedly.

"Well-" said Peridot.

"Well…" said Garnet. "I think we found our answer."

"But-!" Peridot said, growing fearful.

"It's okay!" said Steven. "We've got your back!"

Pearl tensed up a little, but Amethyst was ready to roll.

"Road trip!" Steven exclaimed.

"That… might be kind of fun…" Greg said, trying to look away from Pearl.

Lapis looked to Greg awkwardly.

"...Steven, who is this?" said Lapis.

"This is my dad," said Steven.

"Greg Universe," said Greg.

"Lapis Lazuli," said Lapis.

"Uh… heh… Hi, Greg," I said.

So we all packed up and got in the van. It was kind of crowded and some of us had to sit in the back. Steven got to sit up front with Greg. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl sat in the back seat. So, Lapis, Peridot and I sat in the back where Greg would keep some of his stuff.

Peridot was in a corner worrying, while Lapis looked out the back window in wonder. Garnet was sitting patiently, but Pearl looked like she was scared. Amethyst was fast asleep.

Lapis Lazuli's eyes were wide as she gazed at the sights that passed by. It felt like myself when I first found myself on this planet. I know it was still confusing for her, but I hope she can see what the Crystal Gems saw about this planet.

I accidentally fell asleep for a bit until Steven woke me up.

"Look!" said Steven. We're here!"

Empire City was as Lapis described to me. It was really… bright! Buildings were as far as the eye could see. There were lights on almost everything.

We stopped at a place called "Le Hotel" and went inside. The building had fancy lights, windows, floors and even the workers were looking the part… and we weren't…

The receptionist didn't seem to pay us no mind, but then Greg showed him a card. It said: "Mr. Greg Bazillionare." Then put a wad of cash on the counter and all the workers faces lit up.

We got taken to the top floor. It was probably the most expensive room in this already expensive hotel. There was probably the biggest living room I had ever seen… A fancy chandelier hung on the ceiling over a big fountain. The couches seemed really comfortable and there was even a pool… but for some reason everyone was singing and rhyming the while we got settled. It was weird…

Garnet, Amethyst… pretty much all the Gems thought this was weird, at first, but eventually we got into it. Even Pearl! Well, for little bit until…

"This city's got it's charm, unlike that termite ridden barn," said Pearl. "And spending time with Steven makes for a delightful evening!"

"You're having fun!" said Greg.

"More or less," said Pearl.

"So dance with me!" Greg said, taking her hand and starting to dance. "Just say-"

"NO!" Pearl yelled, suddenly as she pulled away.

Everyone went silent.

"I… I mean… maybe later…" she said, walking away.

"...Pearl?" said Steven.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo," said Greg. "It's… always been this way…"

 _Later…_

Everyone got settled and we decided to relax a bit before going to confront Emerald and Carnelian. Lapis tried to have fun with the pool, but then she said something about "taking a break from water".

Pearl, on the other hand, was by herself at one of the windows. A great view of the city could be seen from there. She silently wiped her eye, thinking that nobody was there.

"...Um, Pearl?" I said.

Pearl flinched at my voice.

"Ah! Onyx!" said Pearl.

"Um… Are you okay?" I said.

"Uh… yes," said Pearl.

"But you've been scared and sad since we left Beach City," I said.

I genuinely wanted to know what was wrong, but Pearl merely put her hand on my shoulder and reassured me with a smile.

"Don't worry about it, Onyx…" Pearl said, gently.

"Onyx! Pearl!" said Garnet. "We need to head out now if we're going to catch those Gems."

"Right away, Garnet!" said Pearl. And she walked towards the door.

"Uh… Coming, Garnet," I said.

The Gems needed to borrow the van, so we promised nothing would happen to it for Greg. It was too dangerous for him to come along, so he had to stay at the hotel. Everyone got in the van and we drove towards the coast.

Pearl sat still and did her best to look calm in front of everyone. She was driving the van, after all.

"...Garnet, you don't think it's a trap, do you?" said Steven.

"Even if it is, we've still got to battle them," said Garnet. "At the very least, we have to destroy their ship so they can't go back and tell Homeworld that the Crystal Gems still exist."

All the lights in town twinkled brightly, which really impressed Lapis.

"You know, Steven and i went here briefly once, " she said to me. "It's actually more impressive up close."

"That's… great Lapis…" I said, awkwardly.

"Pull over here!" Garnet then said.

The van slowed down and we pulled to the left. Then we all got out and continued the journey on foot. We were away from the city, but not too far.

Garnet made her gems shine as a flashlight. Around a rocky corner, was a shore. Pearl pulled Amethyst near her and started whispering in her ear.

The ship was parked nearby, but when I looked around I couldn't find Pearl or Amethyst anywhere.

"What are these things?" said Steven.

"I'm not sure…" said Garnet. "Nobody appears to be here."

"These things are offline…" said Peridot.

"Do your thing, Peridot," said Lapis. "We'll keep watch."

"Onyx, go with Peridot!" said Garnet. "If you see trouble, get back out immediately."

"Okay," I said. "Let's go, Peridot."

Peridot and I went right up to the ship. She pushed a few buttons and got it to open and we went inside.

"Oh my goodness!" Peridot said, excitedly. "This still looks brand new! It must've gotten the latest upgrades while I was away… by another Peridot." She started to look a bit sad.

"You worked on this ship?" I said.

"I worked for the lieutenant," said Peridot. "And I would always tend to it when he needed to run maintenance. Only Gems with permission were allowed in…"

"...Are you okay?" I said.

"It's just… a shame I have to destroy it now…" said Peridot, "after all the work I've put into this ship... Forgive me, Lieutenant Emerald…"

"Peridot…" was all I could say.

"Wait here," said Peridot. "The engine room is just in the back. It'll only take a few minutes."

"Right!" I said, as I pulled out my sword.

Peridot went into the back room while I stayed near the door. I couldn't help but let my attention get caught on to the Gem tech lying around. They really were that advanced.

I hoped Peridot was okay. She was sabotaging this ship of her own lieutenant and betraying him. Well, she's already betrayed Homeworld. There was no turning back for her now.

"Almost done!" Peridot yelled from the room in the back. "Just give me a few more seconds!"

Suddenly, the door to my right opened and Emerald stepped out while he was looking at some screen that looked similar to what Peridot used to have. At first, there was an awkward silence.

"You…" he said.

"Um… hi?" I said.

Emerald pulled out his bow and fired. I ducked and the beam flew out the open door. Peridot ran out and grabbed her hand.

"Come on!" I yelled.

We quickly ran outside and back to the Gems. Peridot was screaming.

"Shh!" I said, irritably.

"I know you're out there!" Emerald yelled as he stepped out of his ship. "Get over here, and face me like a Gem, Peridot!"

Garnet turned to the ship with the others as we hid behind them. Emerald pressed something on his screen and pillars activated a forcefield around the ship and himself.

"We have to take down at least one of the pillars," said Garnet. "It's the only way we're getting through!"

"Not if I take you down first!" said Emerald, as he pressed some things on his screen.

Cannons appeared on the pillars and a bunch of laser shot at us. At last second, we were all saved by Steven, who summoned his shield.

"Wh-What?!" Emerald said, as the dust settled. His eyes widened as he gazed upon the shield. "Th… That shield! That symbol!"

"Lieutenant!" a voice from said from Emerald's screen. "Are you okay?!"

"C… Carnelian! Get back here!" Emerald yelled. "Now!"

"Emerald!" Steven said, as he put his shield away. "We don't have to fight!"

"N-No!" Emerald said, as his voice grew harsh. "You lost that chance when you showed me who you are, Rose!"

Emerald swiped his finger across his screen and a huge missile shot at us. Then a white arrow from our side shot through it, splitting it in half. It was then I saw what happened to Pearl and Amethyst.

"...Opal?" I said.

"Destroy it!" said Opal. "If we can break at least one, we can get through!"

Garnet and I ran in and attempted to break it. I tried to hit the cannons, the pillar base, but nothing. Garnet did the same with her gauntlets, but we couldn't even make a dent. Opal and Lapis held off any incoming laser or missiles. A way came at Opal and she used Pearl's spear and Amethyst to simultaneously hit them away effortlessly… then one actually did hit her and she fell back and unfused into Amethyst and Pearl.

"Pearl! Amethyst!" I yelled.

"Emerald had ran up the pillar we had tried to attack. He summoned his bow and shot downward. Garnet and ran, but the blast radius knocked us to the floor.

"Garnet, are you okay?" I said.

"Look out!" said Garnet.

Five arrows were knock onto Emerald's bow. They flew through the air and closed in on us. Garnet pulled me close and there was a huge explosion.

"Guys!" Steven yelled.

From the smoke arose, not Garnet or myself. Her hair was black and somewhat long. She had dark red skin, had Garnet's pants and my sweater. She put her right hand on her nose and visor appeared over her four eyes.

Steven's face lit up with excitement while he hid behind Lapis.

"Almandine!" he exclaimed.

Guess Steven was really glad to finally see her. The months of training was finally about pay off!

Almandine formed fists while Emerald swiped at his screen and a giant missile shot at her. She summoned Garnet's gauntlets and caught the missile with her hands. Then she turned it around and hit it right back towards Emerald. It didn't hit him, but the explosion of it hitting the pillar made him fall down onto his back.

Suddenly, all the cannons focused on Almandine and opened fired in a barrage of missiles and lasers.

"Lapis, you have to do something!" said Steven.

Lapis sighed. She didn't want to use her water powers, but she would if it meant keeping Steven safe.

"Okay…" said Lapis. "Hang on!"

Almandine got back and Lapis summoned water from the ocean at just the right moment to freeze all the missiles in place in an ice wall. While that was happening, Almandine got back to get a running start. She pulled out two swords that shined red in the light. They started to shine and she swung, shooting beams at the ice wall. The hit sent the missiles flying back towards the force field and finally broke the pillars, shutting down the forcefield.

Emerald covered his head as the smoke and explosions flew over him.

 _One more shot!_

Almandine formed her gauntlets again and the glowed with power before spheres of light fired at Emerald. Then, Carnelian came down from a cliffside and blocked the attack with her fire powers.

Emerald stumbled to his feet. His face and clothes were all scratched up.

"Are you okay?" said Carnelian.

"Rose…" Emerald said, angrily.

"Rose?!" Carnelian said, looking around. "Where?!"

"I'm Steven!" Steven yelled.

"Just… do the thing!" said Emerald.

"Fine! Fine!" said Carnelian.

Carnelian lept into the air and with a fiery hand, she slammed into the ground, creating a giant field of smoke.

Almandine looked around, but the smoke was everywhere.

"Bullseye..." a voice said, coldly.

Then, Almandine immediately turned around… only to see a green beam of light...


	32. Ice & Fire

_Approximately, a little while before the battle…_

Carnelian

We had soared far away from the place where the last known contact with Peridot had been made. Now, we had set up camp on hidden beach. Nothing was happening, so I just sat around relaxing.

"Carnelian?" said Emerald.

"Ah! What?!" I said, flinching at him suddenly speaking to me. "I was… meditating."

"That's… one of those Earth rituals, right?" said Emerald.

"Yeah…" I said. "You should try it sometime, you know."

Emerald looked to the ocean.

"I'd... rather not," Emerald said. "Look, I'm… going to run a scan on things."

Emerald walked towards the ship. Man, he been out of sorts for a while. Ever since Yellow Diamond told him to have someone update the status of the Cluster on this planet, he's been acting like this. He seemed fine, at first. Then all that escalated, since Peridot failed and possibly turned traitor. Then Jasper's whereabouts are still unknown and the informant? Well, I don't know… Something must've happened on this planet to make him this way. Or was it something that he saw?

I walked into the ship after him and he was checking his equipment.

"Did the scanners pick up anything?" I said.

"Actually, yes," Emerald said, with his eyes widening.

The screen showed footage on one of the cameras. In the distance, there was a Gem who walked off almost immediately. She was really tall, and for some reason had the hairstyle of a Ruby. There was a visor over her eyes and she looked really tough.

"Was that… a Gem?" I said.

"Yeah…" Emerald said, coldly. "That's gotta be her, then."

"Who, sir?" I said.

"She was the first fusion of two different types of Gems," said Emerald. "I was there. A Ruby and a Sapphire fused for the first time when work on Earth was starting to be thwarted by rebels. And it was right in Blue Diamond's presence."

"Blue Diamond?" said Carnelian. "She's beautiful…"

"Said fusion then ran off and joined the rebellion," said Emerald.

"Um… You said… a Sapphire, right?" I said. "Aren't they a rare Gem that can…"

"See into the future?" said Emerald. "Yes." He turned to the screen as the footage replayed. "This is bad, Carnelian. If she can see into the future, she basically knows what we're going to do before we do it. Well, this is gonna be harder than I thought…"

"Unless…" I said. Then I stopped. What I was thinking was just crazy talk.

"What?" said Emerald.

I didn't talk.

"Unless, what?!" said Emerald.

"We… take her," I said. "Just for a little while until we get Peridot and Jasper, and also our Ruby squad."

"Look," Emerald said with a sigh. "I don't want to make things complicated. I just want to get our Gems back and get out of here."

"But you said so yourself!" I said. "That fusion can see our every move! But we can even the odds if we had the Sapphire." Plus, we can use her as a trading tool for Peridot or even Jasper, if they have her!"

"Ugh, I hate it when you're right," said Emerald. "Whatever… if it'll get me off this planet quicker…"

Emerald started rubbing his temples. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," I said. "We might as well have some fun with these Crystal Gems while we're here."

"Look, just stop!" Emerald said to me, harshly. "Things are already bad enough as it is!"

I went silent. Emerald looked away, realizing what he had done.

"I… Sorry…" he said. "Just… go scout the area… Can… Can you do that for me?"

"...Yes, sir," I said.

"Thanks…" Emerald said, gently. And he walked into his ship quarters.

I did what my lieutenant asked of me and I set out to check the perimeter and the area around it. It was quiet and I didn't really like it. Back on Homeworld, the Gems would constantly be working and I sort of grew accustomed to all the noises of the machines and the sparring Gems. It always felt nice to take down an opponent.

In the distance, I could see a place of many lights. Too bad I couldn't go and check it out. I had to stay in the area of where the ship was.

My lieutenant wasn't himself. That much was for certain. Back on Homeworld, they called him a war hero. He served bravely in the fight for this planet thousands of years ago. I could only imagine what happened on this planet… and what happened to Emerald.

All the places we flew by on the way here… They could've been the locations of temples or spires. Now… they were probably just battlefields. I wasn't there… but those Gems fought hard for this planet… and now what? Yellow Diamond is just gonna let what they fought for go to waste for some stupid experimental weapon she wanted.

Well, I got bored. I should tell Emerald I hate being by myself. I think too much! So, I decided to head back and call Emerald to see how he was doing, but I heard noises from my screen when I did.

"Lieutenant!" I said. "Are you okay?"

"C… Carnelian!" Emerald yelled. "Get back here! Now!"

I hung up and rushed back to our camp. Up the cliff side, I saw a giant fusion and several other Gems break through the security barrier. Was that Lapis Lazuli?! The mysterious Gem who showed up on Homeworld?

No matter… The fusion fired a beam of energy at Emerald. I jumped off the cliff and blocked the attack with my fire.

"Are you okay?" I said.

"Rose…" Emerald said, angrily as he stood up.

 _What?!_

"Rose?!" I said. "Where?!"

"I'm Steven!" the weird-looking being yelled.

"Just… do the thing!" said Emerald.

"Fine! Fine!" I said.

I jumped into the air and, with a fiery fist, I slammed into the ground creating a field of smoke.

"Okay…" I said. "Now what?"

When I turned around, Emerald was already holding his bow, with an arrow aimed. His eyes were glowing. It was some sort of power that allowed him to see in the dark and through fog and smoke and other things.

"Bulls-eye…" Emerald said, coldly.

Emerald shot the arrow and it hit the fusion to my surprise. Well, not really surprise since I knew how he did that despite the smoke. Three figures fell to the floor.

"Almandine!" yelled a voice. It was that of the weird-looking being.

"Get the Gem," said Emerald.

I ran towards where he shot at. On the floor were three Gems. One was a Ruby. A common soldier. The other was the aristocratic Sapphire and… an Onyx Gem?!

"C'mon!" Emerald yelled.

I grabbed the Sapphire and ran with Emerald back into the ship. Emerald ran into the control room and we took off as fast as we could.

I felt so giddy! We just kidnapped a Crystal Gem!

Emerald put the ship on auto-pilot and he put Sapphire in his quarters.

"Oh my goodness!" I said, trying not to laugh with excitement. "We're in so much trouble!"

"We will be if this plan fails," said Emerald. "And there's no turning back now."

"So, what do we do?" I said.

"We just have to get out of this area," said Emerald. "I'd like to head over the Kindergarten in facet five. We had a few smaller experiment implemented there before putting in the Cluster and I want to see how they're doing. If they are emerging. Then there's not much time before the Cluster comes next. If we don't get out of here before it does, we'll be in for something catastrophic. Keep on eye on the Sapphire while I set a course."

"Aye, sir," I said.

Emerald was worried about drawing attention if we were to just fly through the bright city, so we just went around it. He also thought the Gems probably had a base over there. So, when he finished setting a course he came back into his quarters and turned on the sound seekers. He wanted to see if he could hear the Crystal Gems plotting anything. It wasn't until he slumped into his seat that I noticed all the scratches and bruises he had.

"Are you alright, Lieutenant?" I said.

"Yeah…" he said, with a sigh.

We kept listening for anything involving the Crystal Gems. However, all we heard were random conversations from the natives. I wondered if this planet still had warp pads? Emerald told me that this planet's dominant species were some race called "humans". They apparently only existed for short time, hence the reason they have something called "children".

I really wanted to know the what the Crystal Gems had in store for us next. Hopefully, we'd be able to pick up something.

Suddenly, I heard a pair of footsteps. I turned around and saw Sapphire standing up. She immediately tried to make a run for it, but I grabbed her hand.

"Let go of me!" Sapphire yelled.

"Huh?! What?!" Emerald said, turning towards the confusion.

"I will not!" I yelled.

The Sapphire then grabbed my wrist and ice started to appear and up my arm.

"I implore you to reconsider, Carnelian," said Sapphire.

"C-Carnelian!" said Emerald.

"You don't scare me, aristocrat!" I said. "I've been through things worse than you could possibly imagine!"

The gem on my chest started glowing.

"I've waited for the day to set foot on this planet to get back you Gems…" I said. "I came from the depths of hell to battle the Crystal Gems!" I yelled.

The ice shattered and the pieces fell to the floor immediately melted. I yanked Sapphire away from the door and fell onto the floor.

"The depths… of hell?" Sapphire said, confused.

I was breathing heavily. My anger was seeping out. And then I saw smoke coming from my feet.

"Alright, let's all just calm down!" Emerald said, holding out his hands.

"Ruby?!" Sapphire said, looking around.

"Not here…" I said with a huff.

"Carnelian, take deep breathes," said Emerald. "Don't burn the ship down!"

I sighed.

"Yes, sir," I said, leaning onto the wall.

Emerald got down to Sapphire's level, looking as calm as he could.

"Sapphire, understand I'm not doing this because I want to," said Emerald. "I'm doing this because I have to."

"Then what is it that you intend to do with me?" said Sapphire.

"As soon as I have what I need, you're free to go," said Emerald.

"...I see…" said Sapphire.

"Some good future vision did…" I said. "You should've seen that attack coming."

"Carnelian, don't make fun!" said Emerald.

"...No… It's okay…" said Sapphire. "Mistakes happen… Even with future vision…"

"Just cooperate," said Emerald, "and we won't have to do anything." He walked over at sat down at his desk. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can leave this horrible place..."

Emerald kept searching. The smoke at my feet soon stopped and Sapphire calmly put her hands on her lap.

"...War has scarred you… hasn't it?" said Sapphire.

Emerald stayed silent… for a second anyway.

"...You wouldn't know real war unless you faced them alone…" he said.

"...And you?" Sapphire said, turning to me.

"Wasn't there…" I said.

Then the scanners picked up a voice. Someone was singing…

 _I was fine…_

 _With the men…_

 _Who would come into her life now and again…_

 _I was fine…_

' _Cause I knew…_

 _That they didn't really matter, until you…_

 _I was fine_

 _When you came…_

 _And we fought like it was all some silly game_

 _Over her…_

 _Who she'd choose…_

 _After all these years I never thought I'd lose…_

Emerald suddenly sat up straight. I had never seen him so surprised.

"Th-That's…" he said.

"Pearl…" said Sapphire.

 _It's over, isn't it?_

 _Isn't it?_

 _Isn't it over?_

 _It's over, isn't it?_

 _Isn't it?_

 _Isn't it over?_

 _You won!_

 _And she chose you…_

 _And she loved you…_

 _And she's gone…_

 _It's over, isn't it?_

 _Why can't I move on?_

"Lieutenant?" I said. "Are you okay?"

Emerald didn't answer. He just stared at the screen like he was frozen.

 _War and glory_

 _Reinvention_

 _Fusion, freedom_

 _Her attention_

 _Out in daylight_

 _My potential_

 _Bold! Precise!_

 _Experimental!_

 _Who am I now in this world without her?!_

 _Petty and dull with the nerve to doubt her!_

 _What does it matter?! it's already done!_

 _Now I've got to be there for her son!_

 _It's… over, isn't it?_

 _Isn't it?_

 _Isn't it over?_

 _It's over, isn't it?_

 _Isn't it?_

 _Isn't it over?!_

 _You won!  
And SHE chose you!  
And she loved you!  
And she's gone!_

 _It's… over, isn't it?_

 _Why can't I move on?_

 _It's over, isn't it?_

 _Why can't I move on…?_

Emerald immediately switched off the scanners. Then he stood up, with his hair shading his eyes.

"Guard her…" Emerald said, flatly. "I'll be on the control deck. No calls."

Sapphire stared at him as he walked out.

That was weird. What the _heck_ happened on this planet?!

"...Emerald?" I said.

…

Onyx

"Look, if I were you I'd hate me, too…" Greg said, as I looked through the bedroom door.

"I don't hate you…" said Pearl.

"But… I knew how you felt about Rose and I stayed anyway," said Greg.

"That wasn't the problem…" said Pearl.

"Then… what was?" said Greg.

"She fell in love with you…" said Pearl.

"Well, you know Rose…" said Greg.

"She always did what she wanted!" they both said with a laugh.

I closed the door and leaned on it, slumping down to a sitting position. Steven told me to come out, but didn't want to. I screwed up badly! So… badly! It's my fault… and Ruby has every right to be mad at me…

I felt so ashamed of myself! All that practice... wasted! Then I sense someone approaching the door.

"If this is Ruby, _go away!"_ I said, harshly.

"...No, it's me…" said the voice of Amethyst.

"Just leave me alone…" I said, pulling my knees to my chest.

"C'mon, dude!" said Amethyst. "Let me in!"

I stayed silent for a moment. Then I got up and unlocked the door. Amethyst walked in while I went over and threw myself face-first onto the bed.

"Hey…" Amethyst said, her voice sounding raw. I guess she wasn't happy about what happened either. "You should… c-come out, dude… We're all worried about you…"

"No!" I yelled, my voice muffled by the mattress. "I'm not going out there!"

"O-Okay…" said Amethyst. "If that's what you want…"

"W-Wait!" I said, reaching my arm out and looking at her. A new batch of tears came down from my eyes. "C-Can you s-stay?"

"...Of course," said Amethyst.

I grabbed the nearest pillow and pulled it near myself. Amethyst came over and patted me on the back.

"C'mon, Onyx," said Amethyst. "It wasn't your fault."

"...Yes, it is…" I said. "Garnet and I practiced for months being Almandine, and I… I failed her! I failed Ruby! I failed Sapphire! I FAILED GARNET!" I yelled into my pillow.

"Onyx, it's Emerald's fault!" Amethyst said, with tears in her eyes. "And I'm gonna bust his face for it!"

"I know, I know!" I said, raising my head. "I can't… let anything… m-make me feel… like garbage!"

My arms were shaking. The weight of my sadness was trying to weigh me down.

"Or anyone…" Amethyst said, wiping away her tears. "Ugh, Ruby…"

"What do we do now…?" I said, lying back down. "Without Garnet, we don't have a leader to tell us what to do…"

"I guess our decisions will be a group thing for now…" said Amethyst. "You'll see, Onyx. Everything's gonna be fine."

It always made me feel better when Amethyst just called me by my name. Not just "dude" or whatever.

Pearl walked in, looking the same amount of sad as everyone else.

"Okay," said Pearl. "Everything's packed... We're ready to go home..."

"We can't just leave!" said Amethyst. "They might be in the area!"

"They left on the ship..." said Pearl. "They're probably… retreating to another place…"

Pearl looked away as she almost started crying.

"P-Peridot said we'd have to wait a bit for what she did to the ship to take effect..." said Pearl. "All we can do for now it wait..."

"C'mon, Onyx…" Amethyst said, pulling my arm. "Let's get to the van..."

I finally sat up.

"Okay…" I said.

The trip from the room to the van felt longer than usual. Maybe it would've felt faster if I didn't have an angry little Gem constantly glaring at me. Pearl was packing everything into the van. Steven and Greg got in the front seats.

"Is that everything?" said Pearl.

"Oh, I dunno… I don't think we're missing anything. We're just missing _someone…_ " Ruby said, glaring.

I looked away.

"Hey!" Lapis said, sharply. "Shut your mouth, or I'll shut it for you!" And she got on in the van with Peridot.

Ruby glared at Lapis, but then she got in the van herself.

Pearl patted me on the head. She looked sad, but determined.

"Don't worry..." said Pearl. "We're going to get her back... I won't let Emerald win..."

I almost started crying and so did Pearl. I hugged her tightly as tears began to escape…


	33. Monster Reunion

Onyx

Our leader was gone. Well… half of her was. The other half was busy searching, hate pure in her eyes.

And what was I doing? The same. But the two of us were coming up with the same results.

I came back in the morning after a night of searching. The only one inside the beach house was Steven.

"Onyx, you're back!" said Steven.

"Hey…" I said, tiredly, as I walked over to the bed.

"Did you find anything?" said Steven.

"Nope," I said. And I face-planted onto the bed. "Where's everyone else?"

"They're probably still out looking," said Steven.

"So, what are you up to?" I said.

"I thought I'd look at my stuffed animals…" said Steven. "It… helps me take my mind off things."

I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Steven…" I said.

"No…" said Steven. "It's not your fault… Oh no! MC Bear bear! You've got a tear tear!"

I looked over and saw a tear in Steven's bear.

"Guess you should've been more care, care," I said.

"Heh… Don't worry!" said Steven. "He's hurt, but I'll take care of him!"

Steven gave his bear a kiss. Then, to the surprise of both of us, the rip on the bear's arm fixed itself.

"Whoa!" I said. "How did you do that?"

Steven gasped.

"My healing spit is back!" he exclaimed.

"Really?!" I said. "I got a tear on my sleeve. Can you fix that?"

"Sure!" said Steven.

I showed Steven the small tear. Steven managed to fix it without a problem.

"I knew you could heal people and Gems," I said, "but I didn't think you could heal objects."  
"I thought they could," said Steven. "There was this one time when we went on this mission to fix something and Garnet thought…"

I looked away.

"S… Sorry…" said Steven.

"No, it's okay…" I said, sitting up.

"I wish Pearl or Amethyst were here…" said Steven. "Now that my healing spit is back, maybe I can try it on a monster in the basement."

"Do… Do you really think you could do that?" I said.

"I want to try…" said Steven. "I made a promise."

Steven's gem then started glowing and the temple door opened.

"Whoa…" I said.

Steven smiled with excitement. That star sparkle was in his eyes.

"Steven, are you really sure you want to do this?" I said. "Gem monsters are unpredictable."

"Don't worry," Steven said, standing up. "I want to try it on a friend."

Through Rose's room, we went down into the basement. Steven walked in excitedly, while I couldn't stop thinking about going back out to look for Sapphire.

"There!" said Steven.

He jumped into the air and grabbed a bubble with a green gem inside.

"Why is there a chip bag up there?" I said, looking up.

"Oh! Right!" said Steven. And he brought the chip bag down. "Chaps! They're her favorite!"

"Um, okay," I said, taking the bag of chips. "Now what?"

"We let her out!" said Steven.

"Be careful!" I said.

Steven popped the bubble and the gem started glowing. The monster took form and Steven licked his hand and tapped on the eye.

"Steven!" Pearl yelled, as she entered the room with Amethyst. "What are you-"

Pearl stopped when she saw what was happening. The monster's form changed. She was almost normal but several parts of her, including her face still looked off.

"Is it… working?" said Pearl.

The Gem stood up, but then made a loud screeching noise when she saw us.

"It worked!" Steven exclaimed.

"Um… Steven?" said Pearl.

Steven grabbed the chips and walked over to the monster.

"What happened in here?!" said Pearl.

"Steven's healing powers came back and he wanted to try it on a monster," I said.

"And you didn't stop him?!" said Pearl.

"I can't say no to that face…" I said.

"Centi, you're back!" said Steven.

"Centi?" I said.

The monster screeched at Steven when he got near her.

"What's the matter?" said Steven. "Don't you want some Chaps?"

"I don't think she… remembers them…" said Amethyst.

"Forget the Chaps…" Steven said, sending the bubble it was in back up. "You remember me, don't you?"

The monster stayed silent.

"...I have a bad feeling this didn't work how I wanted it to work…" said Steven. "Maybe she just needs a little extra love!"

Steven kissed Centi on the gem, but it didn't heal her any further. Since her gem was on her eye, it really bothered her.

"Uh, oops…" said Steven.

"Well… I guess it worked half way…" I said.

"But it _didn't_ work," said Pearl. "I guess it'll take more than a kiss to heal damage from the Diamonds…"

"The Diamonds?" I said.

"But why?" said Steven. "My healing spit is back! I should be able to do this…"

"It's all right, Steven," said Pearl. "Remember, she's not cracked. She's corrupted. And that's something… different. Something nearly… impossible to describe!"

"So… what do we do about… her?" I said.

"Steven," said Pearl. "We're really proud that you managed to heal her this far, but we should bubble her again. Amethyst."

"Uh… sure," Amethyst said, pulling out her whip. "I'll poof her…"

"No, please!" Steven said, running and standing in front of her. "She can walk… and talk! Just like you guys!"

Centi looked at Steven. She could even smile. That was kinda sweet to me for some reason.

"See?" said Steven. "I helped her this much. Maybe I can help her more! I have to try! I made a promise! Pleeease?!"

Steven stared at us with those big eyes. Pearl and Amethyst eventually gave in with a sigh.

"Told ya no one could say no to the face," I said.

"What are we gonna do?" said Pearl. "Let her move in?"

"Aw, yeah!" said Amethyst. "Corrupted roommate!"

"Oh, Amethyst!" said Pearl. "Be sensitive!"

Steven gasped.

"She can even stay in my room!" said Steven.

"Uh… Are we… really doing this?" said Pearl.

"...Garnet would've given it at least one shot…" I muttered.

Pearl and Amethyst just looked at me.

 _Later…_

Everyone wasn't sure about Centi moving in, but Steven would keep an eye on her and I thought a nickname like Centi was pretty cute. She looked pretty harmless now that Steven sort of healed her, but the house seemed new to her, as well as… pretty much everything.

I thought Steven would be fine… so I decided to head out again.

"Where are you going?" said Pearl.

"To look for Sapphire," I said.

I walked towards the warp pad. Then Pearl grabbed my hand.

"Onyx, stop," said Pearl. "You're exhausted."

"I can't stop when Sapphire's still out there!" I said.

"And Garnet wouldn't have wanted you to push yourself to the limit!" said Pearl. "Besides, one of us should stay and supervise Steven with his… friend?"

"Yeah," said Amethyst. "Take the day off, Onyx!"

I crossed my arms.

"...I don't want to," I grumbled. "I want to find Sapphire…"

"Look," Amethyst said, pulling me near her, "we're not telling you to stop, we just want you to slow down… alright?"

"...Okay," I said. "But just _one_ day!"

"Alright, then," said Pearl. "We won't be gone long."

"Okay," said Steven. "Be safe. C'mon, Onyx. I really want you to get to know Centi."

Pearl and Amethyst walked over to the warp pad and left after saying good-bye. I wanted to go, but what would Ruby and Sapphire… or even Garnet think of me if I disobeyed an order?

Steven grabbed my hand walked me over to the couch.

"Have you gotten anything from her?" I said.

"No…" said Steven. "She doesn't remember the time when she saved me from that seagull, or when she and I went in that cave, or when I electrocuted her with… Actually, it's okay if she forgot that…. She doesn't even remember Chaps."

Steven opened the bag of chips and started singing some jingle.

"You love chips…" he sang, quietly.

Suddenly, Centi started singing along, too.

"Do… Do you remember the Chaps Jingle?" said Steven.

Centi ate one of the chips and made some noise that sounded like "yeah".

"You're memories are still in there!" said Steven. "I just have to draw them out! Oh! I know how you can talk even if your voice is messed up!"

Steven ran upstairs and came back with paper and box of crayons.

"See? This is an earth crayon!" said Steven. "I bet you Gems are used to super advanced space crayons, but… we make do! Onyx, get over here."

"Um, okay…" I said, approaching the table.

"Here!" Steven said, handing me a paper. "Write your name on this."

Steven quickly wrote his name and showed it to Centi.

"Look!" he said. "'Stev… ven'. That's me!"

"I'm done," I said, holding up mine. "My name's Onyx!"

Centi grabbed a crayon and started writing something. It said… Well, I couldn't read it. It looked kinda sloppy.

"Maybe we should try something else?" I said.

"Let's try the language of art!" Steven said, drawing a picture of himself.

Centi took the picture and started adding something on it.

"Oh, you're adding something?" I said.

Centi showed me. It was a doodle of herself and Steven hold hands.

"She remembered we were buds!" said Steven. "Ask her something, Onyx."

"Um.. Do you… remember anything from long ago?" I said.

Crayon in hand, Centi thought to herself. Then she started drawing a picture of herself in some kind of ship.

"A spaceship?" I said. "You came to Earth like that?"

Centi kept drawing and there were other stick figures. Probably other Gems.

"You're crew?" I said.

Centi made some noise that sounded like "yes".

"You were a captain?!" said Steven. "That's so cool! I'm sorry! That's so cool, sir!" And he put his hand sideways to his head.

"What does that mean?" I said.

"It's how we salute on Earth," said Steven. "Oh right! Homeworld doesn't salute like that! They go like this."

Steven tried making a diamond formation with his hands. Centi did it perfectly.

"That's it!" I said. "Like that!"

Then, Centi started drawing something. It was herself and another Gem.

"You?" I said. "And your commander?"

I saw that the commander was pointing.

"She gave you an order?" I said.

Then there was her ship and her crew. Then Centi drew more ships.

"Whoa! Lots of ships!" said Steven. "You flew through space?"

Then there was a picture of Earth.

"Towards Earth," I said.

Centi drew another picture. The ship was on the ground. Then there were these temples and these things Pearl called spires.

"You started building things?" I said.

Then she drew a few Gems running, with a few zig-zag lines that meant… explosions.

"The Gem War…" said Steven.

On another paper, there was a drawing of herself and other Gems. With a green crayon she slashed through several groups, indicating they were shattered.

"You and your crew kept going…" said Steven.

Centi ripped the picture of herself away.

"You got separated," said Steven. "But you were still fighting."

Then there was a picture of his commander pointing.

"New orders…" I said. "To retreat?"

There were a bunch of Gems running.

"Where's your crew?" said Steven. "Where's your ship?!"

The next picture had Centi looking up.

"You stopped…" I said.

Centi grabbed a white crayon and started coloring everything white. Her crayon broke and there were tears in her eye.

"C-Centi?" I said.

"That light…" said Steven. "Where did that come from?"

With a black crayon, Centi drew three perfect diamonds.

"Damage from the Diamonds…" said Steven.

Suddenly, Centi coughed and something green fell onto the floor… Acid?  
"Are you okay?!" said Steven.

Centi fell onto the floor and her left arm started looking weird.

"You're… reverting…" said Steven. "Here! I'll heal you again!"

Steven licked his hand and tapped Centi's gem, but this time, there was no effect. Then she ran to the warp pad and tried to use it, but nothing happened.

"It's not working…" I said.

"It's because she's corrupted…" said Steven. "Where do you want to go? The battlefield? Your ship?"

Centi looked over when he said that.

"That's it, then!" I said.

Steven and I ran to the warp pad. Then we teleported to the old Gem ship sight. The very same place where we had once pursued Peridot.

Centi ran ahead and followed her. She started turning back into her monstrous form until we approached a door covered in a plant vines. There, she started ripping them off.

"Step back!" I yelled.

I pulled out my sword and cut off all the vines in a single strike. A button was on the side of the door, but Centi couldn't press it since she completely turned back into a monster. So, Steven hit it instead.

"Okay!" Steven said, as we ran into the ship. "Now what?"

"Steven, look!" I said, pointing up.

On the roof, where monsters that looked just like Centi! She ran up the wall and approached them.

"Other Centipeedles?" said Steven.

"Hey, now!" Amethyst said, who came in with Pearl. "This is my style!"

Amethyst shape-shifted to looked like one of the Centipeedles.

"Can I hang with you guys?" she said with a raspy voice.

"Amethyst!" said Pearl. "Don't make fun!"

"I'm not! Ugh!" Amethyst whined, as she turned back to normal.

Steven looked to the floor.

"I'm sorry…" he said. "I couldn't help Centipeedle."

"Steven…" I said. "I think you brought her back to her ship…"

"You brought Centipeedle back to her crew…" said Pearl.

"Wait… How do you know that?" said Steven.

"She wrote this," Pearl said, showing a bunch of papers with her writing.

"This is a language?!" I said.

"It's actually decently legible!" said Pearl.

Centi came back and nudged both of us.

"You're welcome…" I said.

"She looks so happy here…" said Steven. "Can we let the Centipeedle stay?" His eyes then grew big.

"I dunno…" said Pearl.

"I don't think she'll cause anymore harm…" I said. "Centi's back with her crew. She's happy here. They can just stay here until we figure out what to do."

Pearl smiled.

"All in favor of letting Centi stay here say 'aye'," said Pearl.

"AYE!" we all said.

We said good-bye to the Centipeedles and then Steven Steven closed the ship door.

"Pearl!" said Steven. "Pearl! Pearl! Will you teach me how to write in Gem?"

"Oh, Steven, it's very complicated," said Pearl. "And you won't have much use for it."

"Just a few things," said Steven, "like, 'Hi, how are you?' 'Where's the bathroom?' And… 'I'm sorry…"

I wanted to console Steven, but Pearl then tapped me on the shoulder.

"You handled the situation very well, Onyx," said Pearl.

"Really?" I said. "I didn't really… do anything…"

"Still…" said Pearl. "Garnet would be proud."

And for the first time in days… I actually smiled.

"...Thanks, Pearl," I said.


	34. Secrets In the Sea

Onyx

I laid a map of the world onto the coffee table. Then I looked outside. Was it morning or noon? I didn't know… didn't care, either. Pearl marked all the places with warp pads for me. I'd been looking for days straight since the end of my day off a week ago. All the places that I already looked were crossed out in pen.

I leaned back onto the couch. It felt so nice to close my eyes for some reason and then I accidentally fell asleep.

When I woke up later, Peridot was walking in with Steven and Amethyst. She had a giant plushie of a strange-looking being.

"Oh, you're up," said Steven.

"Wh-What?!" I said, looking around. "What time is it?"

"Just after sunset," said Steven.

"What?!" I said. "Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"Peridot, Amethyst and I decided to take our minds off things and go to Funland," said Steven. "And besides, you looked like you needed to get some sleep anyway."

I stood up.

"Well, I'm gonna go back out," I said, rubbing my eyes.

"No, don't!" said Steven. "Just take a break. Only for tonight! Sapphire wouldn't want you burning yourself out… or Garnet."

"Um, I…" I tried to say.

"Please?" Steven said, with his eyes getting big.

"Okay…" I said, sitting back down.

"Hey, check this out!" said Peridot.

Peridot threw her tablet at me. I looked away, but I didn't feel it hit me. When I opened my eyes, I saw the tablet floating right in front of me.

"Uh… What?" I said.

Peridot shot me a smile.

"M-Metal powers?!" I said.

"I know!" Peridot said, forcing the tablet back to her hands. "Isn't it great?!"

Lapis warped in and Peridot and Steven ran up to her.

"Lapis, you're here!" Steven said, excitedly.

"Hey, Steven!" Lapis said, happily.

"Lazuli, look!" Peridot said, as her tablet floated above her and into her hand. "See?! Metal powers!"

"Ah! That's great, Peridot!" Lapis said, excitedly. Then she saw me. "Hey, Onyx!"

"Hey…" I said, staring down.

"Oh, have you been looking for Sapphire?" said Lapis.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Well… when you find her, we should hang out," said Lapis. "We haven't done so the Rubies were here."

"Yeah, I guess…" I said, staring down at my map.

"Well… we're gonna go…" Lapis said, starting to sound shy.

"Later, Peri!" said Amethyst.

"Bye, you guys!" said Steven.

"Bye!" Peridot said, happily.

Lapis just gave a wave before they left. Steven walked over to the coffee table while Amethyst headed into her room.

I held up my promise, and took a break for the night… for Steven's sake, I guess. Maybe he was right. I'd been running myself ragged. However, he may've said to stay in the house, but he didn't say I had to go to bed.

Map at the counter, and a glass of apple juice at my side, I kept trying to pinpoint where Emerald's location could be. Steven went to bed, so the lights were out in the room.

Suddenly, I heard the warp pad activate. I didn't even have to look to know who was there.

"...Onyx…" said a very tired Ruby.

I didn't answer.

"Onyx!" Ruby said, raising her voice.

I hadn't seen Ruby in almost a week. Here she was. The last time I saw her, she was furious. No matter what I said, it just made her angrier. She even burned the floor under her feet.

I set down the map in an almost angry slam. I actually scared myself a little when I did.

"...What?" I said.

My hands tensed up, waiting for Ruby to say something.

"...How'd it go?" said Ruby.

"Still nothing…" I said, flatly.

There was the sound of the temple door opening.

"Ruby, you're back!" said Pearl. "Come into the temple!"

Pearl ran inside and left the door open for her. Ruby walked near it.

"...Thanks for trying…" Ruby said, simply.

Ruby walked into the temple. I let out the deepest sigh and for the first time in forever, I actually went to bed. Gems didn't really need sleep, but they could still feel exhausted. So sleep felt nice from time to time.

 _Just one night…_ I thought to myself. Just one and I'll go back out to look for Sapphire again.

However, Steven had other plans…

When I awoke, I felt more well rested than I had been lately. Steven was even waiting for me when I got down the stairs.

"Morning," Steven said, happily.

"Hey…" I said, walking over to the counter.

"Did you sleep well?" said Steven.

"I guess…" I said, putting my head down.

"Aw, Onyx… I wish you wouldn't do this to yourself…" said Steven.

"...I have to…" I said, forcing myself to sit up. "Finding Sapphire is the only way I can make up for my mistake…"

"But it wasn't your fault…" said Steven.

"Not in Ruby's eyes…" I said. "And not in my heart…"

"Look, I have something planned for Lapis today…" said Steven. "You should tag along."

"How can you plan fun stuff like this when Sapphire's missing?!" I said.

"Because there's nothing I can do!" Steven then said, raising his voice.

I flinched when he yelled like that.

"I can't do anything about it!" Steven said, with tears filling his eyes. "I don't stand a chance alone against Emerald and Carnelian, and Pearl even said it was too dangerous."

"Pearl thinks everything is too dangerous for you…" I said.

"I really want Sapphire to be safe," said Steven. "I want Garnet back… but, all I can do is wait, and hope the others find something…"

Steven wiped his eyes, but more tears came down from them. I almost started crying myself. All I could do then was hug him.

"You were planning all these activities to take your mind off things, weren't you?" I said.

Steven just nodded.

"I didn't want anyone to worry about me…" Steven said, grabbing a paper towel and wiping his eyes.

"But we're all worried!" I said.

"Exactly!" said Steven. "That's why all I can do is stay strong and smile…"

"Look, I'll come with you…" I said. "Pearl, Amethyst and Ruby are going out to look today… We can go on… whatever you were going to do today…"

"You mean it?" said Steven.

"Yes…" I said, wiping my eye. "Just… don't cry, okay?"

Steven shot me a small smile.

"Okay…" he said. "Go to the dock and find my dad. I'll meet you there."

"Alright, Steven..." I said.

 _At the dock…_

The sun was out today and there were a few clouds. It was just the right weather for being outdoors. Fall was coming soon, so the weather would start being cooler, as Steven explained to me.

These things Steven called "ships" were in port at the dock. Some were small and some were big. I suppose this was how the inhabitants got around the ocean. Makes sense.

"Hello?" I said. "Greg? Are you here?"

"Over here!" yelled a voice.

Greg was by a sea ship. It like kinda big.

"Wow!" I said, as I got near the boat. "Did you buy this?"

"No, I rented it," said Greg. He looked around for any sign of Steven. "So… how's things at the temple…?"

"Not easy…" I said. "Everyone's been preoccupied with finding Sapphire…"

"Any luck?" said Greg.

"Not really…" I said.

"Well, I thought this might cheer him up a little…" said Greg. "Thanks for watching out for my son. Go ahead and walk around the ship."

Greg helped me onto the ship. The first thing he showed me was the control room. From there, I could see the ocean. There was also a deck with two chairs in front.

I went to the side of the ship, where I saw Steven approaching the ship with Lapis. Her wings were covering her eyes.

"I'm… starting to guess the surprise…" said Lapis.

"I told you to close your eyes!" said Steven.

"Okay!" Lapis said with a laugh.

Lapis closed her eyes.

"Okay! Wait here!" Steven said, running ahead.

Lapis looked and and saw the boat.

"Surprise!" Steven and Greg both said.

"We bought a boat!" said Steven.

"Uh, correction," said Greg. "We _rented_ a boat. I may be rich, but buying a boat would be going a little… overboard."

"Good one, Greg," I said, waving.

Lapis looked up at me. I just gave an awkward smile.

"So… what do you think?" said Steven.

"It's nice, Steven!" said Lapis. "...But I don't know…"

"Look, Lapis, I know you spent a really long time fused with Jasper at the bottom of the ocean, but you're not Malachite anymore!" said Steven. "And the water is a part of who you are. You can't let one bad experience take that away from you!"

"It was more than one…" said Lapis.

"Just give it a chance!" said Steven. "I promise we'll make this the most fun you've ever had!"

"Steven, I… don't deserve this…" said Lapis.

"Of course you do!" said Steven. "We even named her 'Lil' Lappy'."

Lapis suddenly started laughing.

"Okay!" said Lapis. "I'll give it a chance. But, just one!"

Lapis grabbed Steven and they flew onto the decid. So, Steven, Greg, Lapis, along with myself alone at sea. What could possibly go wrong? Well, this was for Steven. Keep him happy. That was my mission today.

Greg set a course out to sea. The air somehow felt different out there. I didn't know what Lapis and Steven were doing. I stayed on the side of the ship the whole time. Though, there was the sound of the boat's horn going off. They probably played with that.

"Hey, Onyx," Steven said, coming by with a gallon of juice. "Want some orange juice?"

"Uh, I'm good," I said. "Having fun?"

"Yeah," said Steven. "You should join us. I know you're a bit scared after everything that happened, but I really want to see you and Lapis become better friends."

I smiled.

"S-Sure, Steven," I said with a smile. "I'll try…"

 _Just keep him happy…_ I thought.

"There you guys are!" Greg said, as he came by with Lapis. He had a fishing pole. "I was just about to show Lapis one of the things we do at sea."

"What is it?" said Lapis.

"Catching fish!" Greg said, casting his line.

"Oh! I can help!" Lapis said, smiling.

Lapis took a step back and she raised her hands.

"What the?!" Greg said as a huge ball of water rose into the air.

It was incredible! A bunch of fish both big and small were inside. Strange, they were barely reacting to being lifted out of the water. Then, I saw for a second the giant tower Lapis made with the ocean all those months ago and leaned against the wall.

I shook my head. Lapis, Steven and Greg were staring at me.

"S-Sorry!" I said. "I… I'm fine…"

"That's a pretty, uh… fancy way of catching fish…" said Greg.

"That's 'cause Lapis is super strong!" Steven said, excitedly.

"Well, I uh… appreciate the gesture, but… I-I think it would be safer to stick to the old way of doing it," said Greg.

"Oh, uh… sure," said Lapis.

Lapis let the water go, but it cause the ship to saw. I was so shocked I fell over.

"Onyx!" said Lapis.

"I'm okay! I'm okay!" I said, getting back up.

Lapis looked at me. Then she looked to Steven.

"Wow, Lapis!" said Steven. "That was amazing!"

"So…" Lapis said, her gaze slowing turning to Greg. "How do you fish the old fashioned way?"

"Oh, it's pretty simple," said Greg. "You start with a rod and you put a hook at the end of your line. And then when you feel a nibble, you reel it in! And there it it! You caught yourself a fish to eat!"

"But…. why would a fish ever bite a hook?" said Lapis.

"You gotta bait it," said Greg. "Put something on it you know it wants like a… worm, or a twenty dollar bill. Here, I'll show you."

Greg recasted his line. A while passed before anything happened.

"...When does the fish part happen?" said Lapis.

"Well, sometimes it's not about the fish you keep, but the company you catch," said Greg.

Suddenly, Greg's line was yanked a little.

"Whoa! I got a bite!" said Greg.

"Can I try?" I said.

"Here," Greg said, handing me the rod. "Reel it in slowly."

"Like this?" I said, turning the peg.

"You got it!" said Greg.

Whatever it was, started pulling back. Out of all the fish, I sensed whatever was onthe line was huge. Suddenly, I was yanked forward.

"Onyx!" Lapis yelled, grabbing my waist.

"Lapis!" Steven yelled, grabbing Lapis.

"Steven!" Greg yelled grabbing Steven.

"You got it!" said Steven. "Reel it in!"

"I'm… trying!" I said, struggling.

My gem started glowing and for second… I saw an image of…

"Jas-" was all I could say until the line snapped. We fell back and the fishing pole was in half.

I sat up, my arms shaking and trying to catch my breath. Lapis ran up to see what happened.

"Are you okay?" said Steven.

"I-I… Yeah…" I said. "I'm okay…"

Steven ran over to see what Lapis was looking at. At that moment, I got up and wandered over to the deck. There were two lounge chairs, so I sat down on one.

I knew what I was thinking sounded ridiculous… and at the same time quite comical… but was Jasper at the end of that line? No, no! We lost her on Mask Island… But it was near the shore… Should I tell anyone? We already had the Sapphire situation to deal with…

I leaned back on the seat and stared up at the sky. The sky was really picking up some dark clouds.

"Onyx," said a voice.

I turned to my left and saw Lapis.

"Are you okay?" said Lapis.

"I… I just thought I'd sit here for a little while…" I said.

There was a small breeze, but it was really chilly… not that extreme temperatures really affected a Gem.

"...I'm sorry…" I said.

"What for?" said Lapis.

"I've been so rude to you," I said. "Yesterday, you were talking to me, and I was giving you the cold shoulder."

"You were just exhausted," said Lapis. "I understand."

"No…" I said. "I was… avoiding having to talk to you… I don't know… I understand everything you did for us… but… I guess I was still a little afraid to let you in again… I really want to be friends with you, Lapis…"

Lapis looked over to the ocean.

"...It's my fault…" said Lapis. "I'm the one to blame…"

"No!" I said. "It's not!"

"But it is…" said Lapis. "Ever since we unfused… I can't stop thinking about being Malachite… How I used all my strength to hold her down in the ocean… How I was battling against Jasper to keep her bound me!"

"But you're not Malachite anymore…" I said. "You're with friends… I've just been acting a like a human child…"

"That's not it…" Lapis said covering her eyes for a second. "...I miss her…"

My jaw dropped.

"What?!" I said, taking a step back.

"We were fused for so long…" Lapis said, with wide eyes.

"But… she's awful!" I said.

" _I'm_ awful!" said Lapis. "I did horrible things! I-I broke Greg's leg, I stole Earth's ocean! Go on! Tell me I'm wrong!"

I didn't want Lapis to feel bad… Not anymore… Deep down in my heart… was something I knew would the only way to match her deeds.

"...You didn't kill your own kind…" I then said.

Lapis froze.

"Wh… What?" said Lapis.

"I may be a Crystal Gem…" I said. "But I don't deserve it… How could I when… I killed them?"

"...What?!" said Lapis.

"A long time ago… I had a vision…" I said. "Or… a flashback… There were shards… and I… was standing there… alone with my sword…"

I started shivering.

"Onyx…" said Lapis. "You…"

"I killed Gems!" I said, bluntly.

"No!" said Lapis. "That's impossible!"

"But I-" I tried to say.

"No!" Lapis said, raising her voice. "It's _literally_ impossible!"

"Wait… What?" I said.

"Look, I didn't want to tell you until you were ready," said Lapis. "But… I know-"

Suddenly, the ship started swaying. Steven ran over to see if we were okay.

"Are you guys alright?" said Steven.

"Y-Yeah," I said. "We're-"

Rain started coming down and the chairs were tipped over when the ship moved again. It was swaying back and forth. It was almost as if something was tugging on the boat… or someone… My fears came to fruition when Jasper climbed onto the ship from the edge.

"Finally…" Jasper said, with a crazed look in her eyes.

"Jasper!" Steven, Lapis, and I said.

"I thought I'd _never_ catch up to you!" said Jasper.

"You've been following us?!" said Lapis.

"I've been following _you!_ " said Jasper.

Just Jasper taking one step made me flinch. Lapis pushed me behind her while Steven held out his shield.

"Stay back!" Steven said, sternly.

Jasper laughed.

"This dulled down version of Rose Quartz works for you now?!" said Jasper. "You're pointing that shield the wrong way! They're the ones you should be afraid of!"

"That's not true!" said Lapis. "Say what you want about me! But, not Onyx!"

"You can't lie to _me!_ " said Jasper. "I know what he's capable of! I know what _you're_ capable of! I thought I was a brute, but you… _You're a monster_ …"

"I…" Lapis tried to say, before looking to the floor.

"Lapis doesn't want anything to do with you!" Steven yelled, holding his shield, bravely.

"This… is between _us!_ " Jasper yelled. And she knocked Steven aside. He landed behind her on his side.

"Steven!" Lapis and I both yelled running after him. Then Jasper grabbed Lapis and yanked her back.

"Lapis!" I cried.

Jasper grabbed Lapis's right hand with both of her own and got down on her knees.

"Let's be Malachite again!" said Jasper.

 _What?!_

There was a flash of lightning.

"Why… would you want that?!" said Lapis.

"I was wrong about fusion…" said Jasper. "You made me understand! Malachite was bigger and stronger than both of us! We could fly!"

"Lapis!" Steven yelled. "Don't listen to her!"

"Stay out of this!" Jasper yelled.

"I was terrible to you…" said Lapis. "I liked taking everything out on you… I needed you! I-I _hated_ you! It was bad!"

"It'll be better this time!" said Jasper. "I've changed! You've changed me! I'm the only one who can handle your kind of power!"

Lapis back away until she bumped into the wall.

"Together, we'll be unstoppable!" said Jasper.

Lapis looked over to me. Then to Steven.

"...No!" Lapis yelled.

"What?!" said Jasper.

"What we had wasn't healthy!" said Lapis. "I never wanna feel like I felt with you! Never again! So just… go!"

"Lapis!" said Jasper.

"She said no!" Steven yelled. "Leave her alone!"

Jasper glared at Steven.

"This _you're_ fault!" said Jasper. "I'll shatter you!"

Lapis gasped as Jasper ran at us. She threw her fist into the air and a huge water fist broke through the deck and sent Jasper flying.

Steven ran in and gave Lapis a hug.

"Lapis! You did it!" said Steven.

Lapis was smiling. Then she looked at me… I was horrified. What she said… She… missed Jasper… But at least Steven was happy for Lapis for not falling for Jasper's tricks. I ran in and Lapis a hug, as well.

"I'm so glad you're okay…" I said.

"Are you guys okay?!" Greg yelled as he ran onto the deck. "What?!"

The ship started leaning forward. It was sinking.

"What… happened?" said Greg.

"It's kind of a long story…" said Steven.

Steven rode on Lapis's back. I hung onto Greg, who hung onto Lapis's arms and we flew away from the sinking ship.

Lapis was about to tell me something. Would it have freed me from my fear of that dark memory? I looked up at her… but now… _she_ was avoiding making eye contact with me.

Lapis… tell me why...

 **Random Note: I'm not sure why, but I'm super excited that I've written over a hundred thousand words on this story.**


	35. This Means War!

Emerald

"I'm going to ask you one more time," I said. "Where is the base?"

Sapphire remained silent.

"Can we take a break?" said Carnelian. "This is getting boring. Just face it! She won't talk!"

"Where's Jasper?!" I yelled.

Sapphire was backed into a wall, but she still said nothing.

"Sir, it's future vision!" said Carnelian. "She knows you're not going to hurt her."

"Excellent work," said Sapphire. "You're smarter than you look."

"Why I outta-" Carnelian yelled, lunging at Sapphire before I stopped her.

"Stop!" I yelled, yanking her back. "We need her alive, remember?"

"...You're right," said Sapphire. "No one needs to get hurt. I know you're a Gem of reason, Emerald."

I put my bow away.

"...Reason doesn't exist on this planet, Sapphire," I said, coldly.

"Yet, here I am, completely unharmed..." said Sapphire.

"Look just shut up before I-" I tried to say.

"Before you what?" Sapphire said, looking away with a smile.

"Sir, just steer ship and stop embarrassing yourself," said Carnelian.

"...Okay," I said. "Just try not to kill Sapphire while I'm not here."

I steered the ship towards the Kindergarten in facet-5. This had to be very quick. The warp pad in the area still stood a chance of being active.

Carnelian stayed with Sapphire in the ship, while I went down to check on things.

The entire place was deserted. Not a Gem in sight. It was strange seeing a Kindergarten like this. All that potential now going to waste for the damn Cluster. Well... what's an Emerald to do about it?

Down in the Kindergarten's inner workings, I came across the control panel. The central power source seemed to be smashed. Though, it looked like it still had some power. It wasn't perfect, but it'll do.

The walls had already been pulled and the experiments were gone. Great, what happened now? Since the plug robinoid already opened this place, I could only assume the Crystal Gems were down here already.

In the system, there appeared to be a bunch of Peridot's logs. I played the most recent one.

" _Log Date: 6-5-2. This is Peridot, updating status. Still stuck on miserable planet… The fusion experiments are developing properly. A few have even emerged early."_

This log seemed old… but if Peridot called this place miserable, why was she defending it? Why would she want to stay? This planet's gonna be destroyed. I ran a check on the status of the Cluster. Then, I saw that the Cluster was due to emerge a long time ago. This really made me suspicious. Why isn't this planet destroyed?

I downloaded some of the data of the Cluster and some of Peridot's logs. Then I decided to head back to the ship.

The atmosphere was eerie… almost chilling. Carnelian peeked out from the ship.

"Are you finished?" said Carnelian. Her eyes widened as she saw the Kindergarten. "Whoa… So, this was Earth's prime Kindergarten?"

"Yep…" I said, looking at the remains of the place. "Some of Homeworld's finest were made here. It was mostly because of planning. The walls, area, and spacing were perfect!"

I turned back to Carnelian and she was thinking to herself with a frown on her face.

"...Are you okay?" I said.

"Y-Yeah…" said Carnelian. "I'm fine…"

I walked over to Carnelian.

"Okay," I said, trying to smile to make her feel better. "Let's get out of here."

"Sir?" said Carnelian.

"Yes?" I said.

"Watch out!" Carnelian yelled.

Carnelian jumped over me and blasted fire at a laser that came at me. I turned around and there was a Ruby, a short Amethyst, and Pearl.

"Not _you_ …" I said, backing away.

Pearl pulled out a spear. The Amethyst had a whip and the Ruby had a single gauntlet.

"SAPPHIRE!" Ruby yelled so loud I covered my ears.

"RUBY!" Sapphire yelled, trying to run out of the ship.

"Carnelian!" I yelled.

Carnelian grabbed Sapphire and shoved her back inside. I pulled out my bow and took a step forward.

"I knew you'd come!" I said. "See? Didn't need future vision for that!"

"We know you have Sapphire!" said Pearl.

"Yeah, so hand her over or we'll mess you up!" the short purple one said.

"That depends…" I said, bow in hand. "Do you the whereabouts of Peridot or Jasper?"

"Well..." Pearl said, nervously. "No, but..."

Pearl's eyes darted back and forth when she said that. And her tone was nervous. The language of a liar. Even after all this time...

"Then this is good-bye!" I said.

"Emerald, please!" Pearl yelled, as tears enveloped her eyes. "Don't do this!"

I'll be honest. I actually stopped and stared at Pearl when she said that. Then, I remembered my mission.

"You lost that chance for forgiveness when you all joined the rebellion!" I said, walking back inside with Carnelian.

"You'll regret this!" Ruby yelled.

I shot that small Ruby a glare.

"We _all_ do things we'll regret!" I said, sternly.

The tears escaped Pearl's eyes when I said that.

The door closed with the Ruby loudly yelling "SAPPHIRE!" from outside. I ran to the controls and took off, while those Gems tried to shoot at the ship. Their yelling grew more faint as we flew further.

Sapphire was on the floor… silent, while she wiped away tears. I locked her in my quarters, ignoring it.

"Wow!" Carnelian said, as she joined my in the control room. "I don't know what you did, but that Pearl was losing it out there!"

"...That's what happens when you place your faith in a fool and a coward," I said with a sigh. "You become one..."

"Oh... um... Yeah, I guess..." said Carnelian.

"The final attack on Homeworld should've wiped out all of the Crystal Gem..." I pondered. "So, I'm still a bit curious as to how they are still some here."

"The Amethyst looked to be a defect, sir," said Carnelian. "She could've emerged long after the war ended."

"Well, I guess that's one mystery solved..." I said. "But Pearl and the Ruby..."

"Maybe... it was Rose?" said Carnelian.

"Maybe..." I said. "Their numbers are nearly wiped out. Now, they're recruiting our own by turning them traitor... Well, that's my theory, I guess. It still doesn't answer why Rose looked like... the way she did..."

"Well, rest assured!" said Carnelian. "I won't let them manipulate me!"

"...Thanks..." I said with a smile.

"So, did you find anything?" said Carnelian.

"Not much," I said, pulling up my screen. "According to the records, the Cluster should've emerged a long time ago. This planet should have been destroyed ages ago."

"Well… that's weird…" said Carnelian.

"Not only that…" I said. "All the prototypes Homeworld planted before our departure long ago are gone."

"Could those Crystal Gems have taken them?" said Carnelian.

"Maybe," I said. "But, for what? Those prototypes were merely experiments. They're unsustainable to even use for battle! What use could those Crystal Gems possibly have for them…?"

"I dunno," said Carnelian. "I'm just glad we don't have touch them."

"Okay…" I said, shivering a little. "That's at least one thing I agree with."

"So, where we headed now?" Carnelian said, looking out the window.

"Beats me…" I said. "I've updated the Cluster's status. We should find safety and get away from the Gems for now. We'll have to find a way to get to Jasper or Peridot. I wonder what happened to the Ruby squad?"

"Maybe they're just wandering around," said Carnelian.

"Well…" I said, typing away on the panel next to me. "We should probably tell Yellow Diamond about the Cluster's status."

Suddenly, the ship started swaying and the lights flickered. Then there was a huge tremor and the two of us fell over. I got back up and I could barely steer the ship.

"Did we hit something?!" said Carnelian.

"I don't know!" I said. "Take the controls! I'm gonna run a check!"

I ran into the engine room, while the ship kept swaying. For some reason, there were a whole bunch of malfunctions. I ran around the room, fixing what I could, but every time I fixed something, two more things would break down.

Suddenly, something fell from the roof and hit the core reactor. The alarm started blaring and the ship started shaking even more, nearly making me lose my balance. I only had one shot, and I had to take it! I ran towards the reactor as fast as I could… but then it exploded in my face.

…

"Lieutenant?" said a Quartz soldier.

"Yes?" I said.

"We're all set to go to the Cloud Arena, sir!" the Quartz soldier said.

"I see," I said. "I was just waiting on everyone else. Come on. We have to guard to members of Blue Diamond's court."

"Aye, sir…" said the Quartz soldier.

My soldiers and I headed to the Cloud Arena. Everyone was here. They were on time, just like always. It also seemed that a Sapphire was here, as well. Sapphire was a rare aristocratic Homeworld Gem, with the ability to see into the future. Perhaps she was here to see Blue Diamond. A few commons soldiers were out and about, but they weren't too much trouble.

"Hey," said a Ruby. "I can't wait for those rebels to get here!"

"Ha! Ha! Yeah!" said a second Ruby. "When I see those rebels, I'm gonna punch them right in their faces!"

"Whaddya sayin'?" said the first Ruby. "I'm gonna punch them all over their bodies, and then, it'll be over!"

"What if… I just punch _you_!" the second Ruby said, punching the first one..

"Oh, come on!" said the third Ruby. "We'll punch them together when we fuse! That's why they sent… uh, three of us."

"Three this!" the first Ruby said, punching the third one. The force made him bump into the Sapphire, who they were suppose to be protecting.

Sapphire stood silently and everyone froze.

"Oh… I, um… I'm so sorry!" the third Ruby said, nervously. "Uh, let me-"

"I'm fine…" said Sapphire.

"What?" said the third Ruby.

"It's okay," Sapphire said, calmly. "It was bound to happen."

"I, oh… Okay," said the third Ruby.

"Now please wait here," said Sapphire. "I must attend to my duties."

"Right!" said the third Ruby, standing up straight.

The second Ruby could only get out and "um" before she stood up straight, as well.

"Yes!" said the first Ruby, joining them.

Sapphire walked past her Rubies and approached me.

"Lieutenant Emerald, I presume?" Sapphire said, greeting me by grabbing the gown of her dress.

"You're right on time," I said. "Are you here to see Blue Diamond?"

"Yes," said Sapphire. "Would you like to escort me there?"

"Of course!" I said. "It would be rude of me not to. Shall we go?"

"Yes…" said Sapphire. "Let's go."

…

I woke up to a persistent ringing noise on the ground outside. The ground in which I was lying on was white and cold. There was green fire everywhere and ship parts were lying around.

Then I remembered when that Peridot came out of the engine. An angry look grew across my face. _Clever Gem…_

Carnelian ran over and started asking a bunch of questions. All of it was muffled out by the ringing noise and the grip of unconsciousness came for me again.

…

"Blue Diamond has called me here," Sapphire said, as we walked along. "She wants me to tell her my vision of the future."

"I see…" I said. "Probably because of those rebels…"

I went up the steps and parted the curtains. Inside the chamber was Blue Diamond, herself, and her silent blue Pearl.

"My Diamond, Sapphire has arrived," I said.

"Thank-you, Lieutenant Emerald," said Blue Diamond. "Send her in."

"Yes, My Diamond," I said.

I held the curtain up and Sapphire walked in.

"My Diamond," said Sapphire. "I've arrived."

"Sapphire," said Blue Diamond. "Tell me what will happen here."

"I foresee the rebels attacking the Cloud Arena," said Sapphire. "Before they are cornered, they will destroyed the physical forms of seven Gems, including two of my Ruby guards… and myself. Immediately after my form is destroyed, the rebels will be captured. The rebellion ends here…"

"Thank-you, Sapphire," said Blue Diamond. "That's all I needed to know."

"I look forward to speaking with you again once I reform back on Homeworld," said Sapphire.

Sapphire and I bowed and we left Blue Diamond's chambers. I decided to walk her back to her Ruby guards.

"Don't worry," Sapphire said, gently. "You won't be among those casualties."

"I'm more worried about you," I said.

"I'll be fine," said Sapphire. "I will not be shattered. They will only destroy my physical form. The rebellion will end afterwards."

"Yeah…" I said, looking to the floor. "I guess so…"

…

When I woke up again, wherever I was had dim lighting. I could hear the wind howling, but I felt none of it. Everything was made out of stone… a cave...

I looked to my left and saw Carnelian sitting by a fire she probably made. Her eyes were closed. I tried to sit up, but everything was hurting. At least my gem wasn't cracked from the explosion. I'll take that as a miracle. Probably the only one I'll get on this miserable planet…

Carnelian woke up to me struggling, before I gave up.

"Emerald!" Carnelian said, running over. "You're awake! Are you okay?!"

"Where's… Sapphire?" I said, weakly.

"She… I don't know…" said Carnelian. "She must've escaped when the ship came down… I'm sorry, Lieutenant."

I slammed my fist into the ground.

"...She knew…" I said.

"What?" said Carnelian.

"She knew this would happen…" I said. "We may have taken away the Crystal Gems' ability to see the future, but then she used it against us! In my own ship, nonetheless…"

"Emerald…" was all Carnelian could say.

I stared up at the roof of this cave. A small smile appeared on my face… along with a few tears.

"Call it a coincidence…" I said, trying to hide my tears from Carnelian. "But I've been in this exact place before…"

"Really?" said Carnelian.

"A long time ago…" I said.

"Was anyone with you?" said Carnelian.

"...It's... not important…" I said. "Nothing special really happened here… It was just… something I wanted to tell you..."

"...I see…" said Carnelian.

"Carnelian…" I said, closing my eyes. "Did anything survive?"

"I… managed to save a few things, sir," said Carnelian. "Please, don't worry about that now. I'll watch over things. You should rest."

"...Thank-you, Carnelian…" I said, before drifting off again. "You saved my life… At least… through all the traitors I've seen… You're the only one… I will ever... trust…"

…

"Blue Diamond, leave this planet!" yelled a voice. "This colony will not be completed!"

"It's the rebels!" said the first Ruby.

All the Gems started chattering with alert and panic.

"Who are you?!" said a Ruby. "Show yourself!"

Then, at a distance, there they were. Rose Quartz, the leader of the rebellion, and her sword wielding, renegade Pearl.

"We are the Crystal Gems!" they said.

Blue Diamond's chamber formed a protective barrier and it moved away from the rebels.

"Don't worry, sir!" said one of my Quartz soldiers. "We'll handle this!"

"Wait!" I yelled, but it was too late.

Two of my Quartz soldiers ran in, head-first, towards Pearl. Before they could even land a strike, Pearl swiftly cut through them and they retreated to their gems. She then leapt through the air and defeated two more Gems.

Sapphire's Ruby guards ran into the fray and fused, heading towards Rose Quartz. Rose merely smiled and in just few hits, caused the Rubies to separate. While still stunned Pearl defeated two of the Rubies while the last one fell to the floor. Pearl landed by Sapphire, swords out, shining in the light.

"Thank-you, Ruby," said Sapphire. "You did your best."

"Stop!" I yelled at Pearl.

Pearl stopped and looked at me. Her eyes were wide as she looked me.

"...Don't do this!" I said, my eyes wide, pleading for this fight to stop.

Pearl's eyes filled with tears, but she fought them back.

"I'm sorry…" she said, quietly.

"NO!" Ruby yelled.

Just as Pearl swung her sword, Ruby ran in and pushed Sapphire away from the attack. At that moment, a light enveloped the two and a new being stood before everyone. She was a mix of pink and blue. Her skin was violet and her two gems were violet.

"What?" the new being said, opening her three eyes. "What is this?"

Everyone stared in shock. I did too, but I was the only one, who's eyes then fell… on that renegade Pearl.

"Wait!" Rose said, grabbing Pearl's arm before she could swing again. "This is…"

The members of Blue Diamond's court stared at rebels and started walking towards them… but Pearl's gaze fell onto me.

"Let's go…" Rose then said to Pearl, making her snap out of it.

"Uh… bye," Pearl could only say. And she fled with Rose.

"Is this…" the new being said. But then she separated into Ruby and Sapphire.

I couldn't believe what I had just saw! Fusion between two different types of Gems! I didn't even think that was even possible! It was incredible! However, Blue Diamond and her court thought otherwise.

"Unbelievable!" yelled a Gem.

"Disgusting!" yelled another.

"This is unheard of!" shouted a third.

Blue Diamond broke through the closing in crowd.

"The rebels have fled!" Blue Diamond said, sternly. "Sapphire, this is not the scenario you described!"

"This is… not what I saw…" Sapphire said, nervously. "I don't know what happened! I-"

"No!" Ruby yelled, jumping in front of her. "It was me!"

"Clearly!" said Blue Diamond. "How dare you fuse with a member of my court!"

"Forgive me!" Ruby pleaded. "I-"

"You will be broken for this!" Blue Diamond yelled.

I sighed. And there goes another Ruby… or so I thought, until Sapphire grabbed her hand and ran.

"Waaaait!" Ruby yelled, as she was dragged along. "What are you doing?!"

Sapphire jumped off the Cloud Arena with Ruby… and Ruby's scream was heard through the arena as it grew slowly grew faint.

…

It was quiet when I woke up. However, nearby, I saw Carnelian running back into the cave. Snow was falling down outside.

"Oh, there you are," I said, sitting up. "Where were you?"

"Um… sir?" Carnelian said, tapping her index fingers together. "We… have kind of a situation…"

There was huge noise. It even made everything shake.

"Someone's coming…" I sensed.

"I'll protect you, sir!" Carnelian said, stepping in front of me and spreading her arms out.

There was the sound of footsteps. They were heavy and steady. Outside, was a figure with long wild hair and it was coming right at us.

Carnelian gathered her fists and they lit with flames. To our shock, a Gem came into the cave, but it wasn't just any old Gem.

"J… Jasper?!" said Carnelian.

I stood up, grunting a bit at my sore body.

"Move aside, Carnelian," I said, pushing her behind me.

"But-" Carnelian tried to say before I silenced her with a stern look.

I had to know. Had Jasper turn traitor, as well?

Jasper looked mad. Almost crazed. Then she froze when her gaze fell upon me.

"J… Jasper?" I said.

Jasper looked like she was going to attack, but she stopped.

"What do we-" Carnelian tried to say.

I held out my hand. Carnelian stayed behind me as I walked up to her.

"Emerald!" said Jasper.

"Oh, good!" I said. "You're okay."

"You have no reason to worry about me!" Jasper said, with a tough smile. "It's Rose you should be focusing on! What are you and… _that_ … doing here?"

Carnelian crossed her arms, staring daggers at Jasper.

"Yellow Diamond herself sent me to bring you back," I said, "but…"

"But what?!" said Jasper.

"Ugh, they destroyed my ship!" I said. "One of those lousy Crystal Gems!"

"You mean one of these?" Jasper said, holding out Sapphire's gem. "I found her running away! Want me to get rid of this embarrassment?"

"No," I said, holding out my hand for the gem. "I still need her… for now…"

"...Very well," Jasper said, putting Sapphire's gem in my hand. "Rose got to you, didn't she? That's why you have those wounds."

"And what about you?" I said. "Where have you been all this time?"

Jasper looked to the floor. I had never seen her try to hide anything!

"The ship came down…" Jasper finally said. "In the wreckage. I tried to eliminate the enemy by fusing with Lapis. It was a matter of life or death, sir!"

"I understand," I said. "Go on."

"She turned traitor, Emerald," said Jasper.

"Her too?!" I said.

"As Malachite, Lapis dragged me into the depths of this planet's ocean and kept me trapped there," Jasper said, yelling at what had been through. "I was in a constant battle, fighting to escape her clutches!"

I was the only one who understood Jasper. We were comrades at arms during the war. Anything that got to her… she only retaliated in anger. She refused to let anyone see weakness in her.

"Sir, the ocean makes up about seventy-one percent of the Earth's surface," said Carnelian. "So, we can't fight her near any body of water!"

"And the Crystal Gems outnumber us, despite that most of them were wiped out," I said, starting to think.

Jasper laughed.

"What else is new?!" Jasper said, with a smile. "A group of Gems came at you at a base camp. You took them all out before reinforcements arrived!"

"Nah! Nah!" I said. "You came out of the ground with your headgear on, and wasted eighty Crystal Gems before the sun went down!"

"That's right I did!" Jasper said with a smug smile.

"Okay, war buddies!" Carnelian said, annoyed. "Can we get back to the present now? We gotta find a way back to the-"

Carnelian was interrupted when a loud noise was heard from outside. I pulled out my bow, and Carnelian gathered her fists. Then Jasper decided to show off.

"Wait here…" said Jasper.

Jasper ran outside and Carnelian and I stayed by the entrance. A huge monster came out from the thick wood of snow covered trees outside. It had four feet, many giant spikes, it's face was disfigured, and it had big white hair.

Then, I froze when I saw… that on its chest… was gem.

 _That monster… was a Gem?! So… that's what became of them…_

The monster roared and charged at me at first sight. Suddenly, Jasper grabbed it by its leg and threw it aside. She ran up and pulled out it's gem, causing it to disappear.

"Corrupted…" I said.

"Sir?" I said.

"That freak was a Gem, huh?" Jasper said, walking back.

"Yeah…" I said. "I guess so… Well… we've gotta find a new plan. Those Crystal Gems aren't going to stop until they get up."

Jasper gazed at the gem she had in her hand.

"There's bound to be more of these…" said Jasper.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"While I've been here," I saw many Gems like those," said Jasper. "And one in particular that caught my eye…" She started to smile like she always does when she comes up with something.

"So?" said Carnelian.

"These Gems will be the key to our victory!" said Jasper. "These Gems and… Onyx…"

"Onyx?" said Carnelian. "What are you talking about?"

I didn't know, either. But at this point, I was willing to try anything.

"...I'm listening…" I said. "Keep going."

"They have one," said Jasper. "And I think he may be the very same."

"The one from Orchard?" I said. "And he doesn't recall a clue, huh?"

"Ha! No!" Jasper said, with a laugh. "So, are you and... _that_... in or what?"

Carnelian glared. I stood still, remembering the war and all the battles. Then I started chuckling.

"...Then I guess it's just like old times…" I said.

So… I guess this was it then. We were once again at war with the Crystal Gems. What did we do wrong back then? Where did we go wrong? Crystal Gems didn't play fair… but then again… neither did we. Destroying my ship was a proclamation for war. Well, bring it on, Crystal Gems! Fairness doesn't exist in war… but I will _not_ make the same mistakes again… because war…. War never changes...

 _No Diamonds... No rules..._

"Um... Who's Orchard?" Carnelian asked, raising her hand.

...

"We've lost sight of them, My Diamond!" the Quartz soldiers said, coming back from their search.

"I want them found!" Blue Diamond said, sharply. "If they're out there, it'll only be a matter of time, before they join up with the other rebels."

"...I know..." I said. "We'll find them, My Diamond..."


	36. Gem Hunt

Onyx

"Hey, Onyx?" Steven said, as we stood on the porch. "I think something's wrong with Pearl.

"Really?" I said. "Well… Actually, I've noticed it, too… "

"I tried to talk to her, but she kept saying she was fine," said Steven. "Maybe she's still upset over Garnet."

"...But she's been like that since we tried to confront Emerald at Empire City," I said. "I tried to talk to her, but came up with the same result. There are moments when she acts fine, and there are moments when she spaces out, looking worried about something… but it was less transparent when Garnet was around…"

Suddenly, the we warp pad activate.

"They're back!" I said.

"Okay," said Steven. "Go see them. I'm gonna see if Connie's here yet."

"Alright," I said. "I'll see you in a bit."

I ran back inside and Ruby, Amethyst and Pearl were back. Pearl looked really troubled. And Ruby, was just mad.

"I almost had him!" Ruby yelled, pacing back and forth.

Amethyst sighed and tried to ignore Ruby. Pearl walked silently towards the couch.

"Ruby, just… go into the temple with Amethyst…" Pearl said, not even bothering to look at them.

"But…" Ruby tried to say, before she was silenced by look from Pearl. Ruby gave me a look before she walked into the temple with Amethyst.

Pearl was quiet on the couch. Her mouth was covered and she was fighting back tears, but some of them still came down from her eyes.

"...Pearl?" I said.

Pearl stayed silent.

"Uh… Is this about Sapphire?" I said.

Still nothing.

"...I'm sorry…" I said.

Pearl gasped.

"No! No!" Pearl finally said. "This isn't about you! I… We found Emerald at the Kindergarten…"

"Really?!" I said. "Did he have Sapphire?"

"Yes, but… he got away…" said Pearl.

"Oh… Then I guess it was about Sapphire…" I said.

"Um… Yes…" Pearl said, sitting up and wiping her eyes. "Uh… That was… what was wrong."

Pearl, you're a terrible liar…

I wanted to know what was bothering her. Steven was right to notice. She had been acting a bit weird for a while. So, I was going to get the truth out. Then, Steven came in with Connie, bundled up in winter gear. Pearl stood up and immediately changed her mood.

"We're here!" said Connie.

"Just in time," said Pearl.

"Thanks for letting me do this, Pearl," said Connie. "I've been waiting all month to go to the Great North with you!"

"The Great North?" said Pearl. "R-Right… Uh… Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, ma'am!" said Connie. "I've been training for a whole year and I want you to see how far I've come."

"The Great North?" I said. "What about Sapphire?"

"We'll also be looking for her, too," said Pearl. "I saw where the ship was heading, and thought they might pass through the Great North. Amethyst and Ruby are going to go to the Kindergarten later and find what Emerald was up to over there."

"Should we still go on the mission?" said Connie.

"Yes," said Pearl. "Onyx, I need you to come with me in case things get hectic."

"Okay," I said.

"Are we all clear?" said Pearl.

"Yes, ma'am!" Connie and Steven both said.

Pearl, Steven, Connie and I took the warp pad and went to a place that was covered with snow. Whatever was behind us looked like a giant Wailing Stone. The temperature was very low and all the many pine trees were under a coat of snow.

"Whoa!" I said. "I've never seen snow before!"

"Wow!" said Connie. "The Great North is so beautiful in person!"

"Wait! Wait!" Steven said, getting out his cell phone.

"Steven, we don't have time to be taking photos!" I said.

"But it's Connie's first mission!" said Steven. "Her parents asked me to take lots of pictures!"

"Thank-you so much for letting me come on this mission, Pearl!" said Connie. "It's such an honor to work alongside you."

"Well, Connie, your sword-fighting skills have far exceeded my expectations," said Pearl. "And, with my careful supervision, of course, I'm confident you can handle a simple Gem recover mission like this."

"Thank-you so much!" said Connie. And at that moment, Steven took a photo.

"Connie's first mission!" Steven whispered, excitedly.

The snow was cold when I touched it. Made sense. Steven showed me how to make snowballs. He also said, if we had time, we'd have a snowball fight.

I was still curious as to what Emerald was doing at the Kindergarten. Whatever he said or did must've really gotten to Pearl. In fact, she looked around with her face a mix of sadness and worry. I wished she would say something, but it seemed she was set on covering it up. Steven was really worried about her… and we already had enough things to worry about.

"Recap the mission for us, Connie," said Pearl.

"Ruby was looking for Sapphire when she saw some corrupted Gem activity in these woods," said Connie. "It is our job to locate it, destabilize its form, and bubble it."

"Very good," said Pearl. "Now, your human bodies aren't designed to last in this cold. So we'll have to be extra careful."

"That's okay," said Connie. "I've got this backpack filled with everything we need to survive in the wilderness."

"And I brought board games in case we get bored!" said Steven.

"Ah, yes," said Pearl. "Very good."

"So, how do we know when this corrupted Gem is nearby?" said Connie.

Suddenly, there was a bunch of roaring and growling in the distance.

"That's how!" said Pearl. "Here it comes!"

A huge monster that walked on four legs came through the trees. Its skin was a mix of pink and green and it had had big white hair. Steven took a quick photo.

"Steven! Connie!" I said. "Weapons!"

"Remember!" Pearl said, as we pulled out our weapons. "You work together!"

"Ready!" the three of us said.

Suddenly, another monster like the first appeared. Except, the monster's skin was kind of brown looking.

"Two of them?!" Pearl said, drawing her spear.

The two monsters ran at us.

"Steven! Bubble!" Pearl yelled.

"Bubble power!" Steven chanted, throwing his fist in the air.

Steven's bubble appeared around us. However, the monsters ran around us and went separate directions.

"They… ran away?" said Steven, while he deactivated his bubble.

Pearl sighed.

"There weren't suppose to be two…" she said.

"Oh! Oh! I have an idea!" said Connie. "Let's split up! You and Onyx can go after one, and Steven and I will go after the other one!"

"Connie, you are my pupil, so I know your combat skills are excellent!" said Pearl. "But… I'm afraid this is too risky. You've never been in a real fight before."

"Well, that's not true!" said Steven. "Connie defeated those monsters at the hospital!"

"But-" Pearl tried to say.

"And look!" Steven said, holding out a walkie-talkie that kind of looked like a cat. "I brought these walkie-talkies so we can talk to each other in case something happens."

"But-" Pearl tried again.

"And, I read this book front to back!" Connie said, confidently. "At least twenty times!"

Connie held out a book that said, "How to Survive" on it.

Pearl sighed.

"Well, alright," said Pearl. "But as soon as you find something, contact me immediately! I don't want you fighting alone!"

"Are you sure?" I said.

"No," said Pearl. "But they're really insisting… One more time. What are you looking for?"

"A monster," Steven and Connie said.

"And what do you do if you find anything?" said Pearl.

"Call you!" Steven and Connie said.

"And who's your favorite Gem?" Pearl said with a smile.

"Pearl…" Steven said with a whine.

"Why, thank-you," said Pearl. And we laughed. "Now be safe."

"Yes, ma'am," Steven and Connie both said.

So we went our separate direction. Connie and Steven took the path on the right, while Pearl and I took the one on the left.

The footprints left by the monsters were huge. Pearl said the monster should be easy to find, as long as we followed them.

"How are you two doing?" Pearl said into her walkie-talkie. "Are you hungry? Remember, you humans need to eat."

"Yes, ma'am!" Connie and Steven both said on the other line.

"Don't worry, Pearl,' I said, kicking up bits of snow. "They'll be fine… I hope."

Pearl smiled.

"You're worried too, huh?" said Pearl.

"I just do because they aren't exactly Gems," I said. "Steven's half-Gem and Connie completely human. Steven told me extreme weather can be harmful to them. Hence why they bundled up like that. And what if Carnelian and Emerald are out here. The last thing we need if more of our team kidnapped…"

"Maybe I'm rubbing off on you too much…" said Pearl. "But your fears right now are rational."

Suddenly, I almost tripped over a root. Luckily, Pearl was there to catch me.

"Careful!" said Pearl. "There might be stuff buried under the snow."

Pearl and I kept walking, but then the tracks just stopped.

"Wait… That's it?" said Pearl. "That Gem didn't have wings, did it?"

"I don't think so…" I said, looking around. "Pearl, look!"

Up ahead, there were destroyed trees and footprints. They looked humanoid and all the signs indicated a struggle.

"Foot prints?" said Pearl. "You don't think Steven and Connie were here, do you?"

"But… they went in the other direction," I said. I looked up and say the clouds. They were really dark. "Hey, do storms happen in snow places?"

"Yes," said Pearl. "They're called blizzards. Give me a second."

Pearl pulled out the walkie-talkie.

"Steven?" said Pearl. "Connie? We're not having much luck finding the monster. We might have to return to the temple and regroup."

"No! No!" said Connie. "We can handle it! We're making great progress. We can definitely handle this by ourselves!"

"Oh! Well, you sound very confident," said Pearl. "Carry on, then. And remember, Connie."

"Stance wide! Body lowered!" said Connie. "I've got it, ma'am!"

"Balance is the key!" Pearl sang.

"They're okay?" I said.

"It seems so," said Pearl. "Here, why don't you hold this for a bit."

"Pearl handed the walkie-talkie to me. I looked at it curiously as we kept walking a bit. What did Steven find so cool about this device?

Suddenly, I tripped over something and fell on the floor.

"OW!" I yelled. "My ankle!

"Onyx!" Pearl said, running over. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes…" I said, sitting up and rubbing my ankle. "I wasn't watching where I was going… What's in this snow? It's hardened!"

"Hardened?" said Pearl.

"I kicked it hard enough to know," I grumbled.

Pearl ran over to wear I tripped and cleared off the snow. Underneath was a green metal-looking part. She then pulled it out.

"Is that…" I said.

"A part from Emerald's ship…" Pearl said, her eyes widening. "Peridot's sabotage…"

Pearl and I looked at each other.

"Sapphire!" we both said.

The humanoid footprints came horizontally from where the monster ones were from. We went that direction, finding more parts along the way. We had to be getting closer.

"Sapphire!" I yelled.

"Keep it down!" said Pearl. "They'll hear us if we're too loud."

Then, beyond a thick patch of trees we found a completely destroyed ship on the ground. The hull was in shambles. We could even go in without using the door.

"Sapphire?" I said.

"E… Emerald?" said Pearl. "Carnelian?"

Pearl and I walked around the crash sight. We checked the remains of the ship's rooms, check under fallen ship parts… but nothing turned up.

"Do you think Sapphire escaped when it came down?" I said.

"I just hope she's okay…" Pearl said, started to look upset again.

"...Pearl?" I said.

Suddenly, we heard a loud growling noise in the distance.

"It's the monster!" Pearl said, pulling out her spear.

The monster came out of the woods and charged at us. Only this time, we didn't have Steven to protect us. Pearl and I jumped out of the way.

"Onyx!" Pearl said, holding out her hand. "We only have one way to beat it."

I knew what that gesture meant.

"I… I can't!" I said. "What if I-"

"You won't!" said Pearl. "I trust you!"

Before the monster came back Pearl and I fused. Luna jumped into the air and dodged the monster's charge. She took a step back summoning her scythe. She shot beams at it and the monster was backed into a corner.

Luna charged at the monster at full speed. Suddenly, before she could land the final strike, everything around her went blank and the monster suddenly looked like a Gem.

"...What?" Luna said, her eyes widening. "I'm sorry!" She then shouted.

Luna missed the monster and a light spread through her body and she split. Pearl and I fell onto the ground, the monster towering over us.

"P-Pearl?!" I said.

Pearl looked up at the monster and just started running.

"Pearl!" I said.

The monster tried to step on me, but I jumped out of the way. The shock wave still sent me flying to a nearby tree. I pulled out my sword and I ran in another direction as fast as I could. Up ahead, I cut down a tree and blocked its path. With that, I kept running as fast as possible.

"Pearl?" I yelled. "Pearl?!"

I wondered what happened? Who the heck did Luna see? I did remember Garnet saying something about this.

" _For a fusion to work, there's needs to be balance. An imbalance can cause your fusion to lose touch with reality, see things that aren't there, and eventually fall apart. That is to say, if one of you is falling apart, your fusion will, as well."_

I had never seen that Gem before. Could Pearl have seen him? I had to find her. Steven and Connie were still out there. She would never forget about the mission like this.

Something cold and white fell on my nose. I looked up and saw more falling. It was snowing… and it would only be a matter of time before a snowstorm happened. I had to find Pearl fast!

The monster had stopped pursuing me, so I decided to walk back where we had fought the monster.

Nothing was around. The monster had fled, but I found Pearl's footprints. The only option I had to finding her was to just follow them.

"Pearl?" Steven said through the walkie-talkie. "Onyx, you there?"

"Um, y-yeah," I said, as I walked along. "I'm here."

"It started snowing," said Steven. "Are you guys okay?"

"We fought the monster," I said. "But something happened when we did. We fused into Luna and she panicked and we fell apart."

"What?" said Steven.

"And Pearl ran!" I said.

"What do you mean?" said Steven.

"I'm not sure," I said. "We unfused and Pearl just… ran! Don't worry about me, though. I'll find her."

"O… Okay," said Steven.

I kept going and the snow started falling harder. Then I fell down a slope. Some snow came down with me. I managed to dig my head out of the snow… and up ahead was a cave. Pearl stood inside, visible at from where I was. I rushed out of the snow as fast as I could, but tripped and I came in.

"Pearl!" I said.

Pearl was on her knees. Her mouth was covered and she was holding back tears. In front of her was what appeared to be an unlit fire pit. I could still smell smoke, so it was probably put out recently.

"Pearl…" I said, walking in. "You have to tell me what's wrong…"

"Why…?" Pearl finally spoke. "Why him...? Why did he have to do this...?"

"What?" I said.

"He was right…" Pearl said, looking to the floor.

"We all do things… we'll regret…" said Pearl. "Both sides… I… Everyone did things they weren't proud of… Garnet… myself… even Rose… We won the war… but the things we did would be at our backs forever."

"What do you mean?" I said.

"When the war started for Earth," said Pearl, "while the Gems were expected to follow the orders of their Diamonds, it was still up to them who's side they were on… Many of them left friends behind to fight for earth… And some ended up having to fight each other…"

Pearl crossed her arms. Tears came down from her eyes, as she recalled the memories. She looked up, observing the cave.

"I remember… this place…" said Pearl. "Does he still have those memories…?"

"He?" I said.

"We were right here…" said Pearl. "Thousands of years ago…"

Pearl's gem started glowing and it projected an image. In it, I saw a young Pearl in this very cave.

"Pearl?" said a voice. "You in here?"

"Pearl, that voice…" I said.

Another Gem came into the scene. He wore some kind of collared buttoned sweater. On the back of it was a huge diamond design. Pearl's projection didn't play in color so I couldn't tell what color it was. His hair was shorter and he had a kind smile.

"Is that… Emerald?" I said.

"Cool," said Emerald. "You're here. Come on! Let's see how you've been doing."

Then there was an image of Pearl and emerald sparring hand-to-hand. The two blocked each other's attacks, when Emerald went on the offensive and tried to swipe at her, but Pearl ducked and counted him by kicking him to the floor.

Emerald stood up, dusting himself off.

"I… I did it!" the young Pearl said.

"Yes," said Emerald. "You're getting much better."

Pearl looked outside.

"This is such a lovely planet…" she said.

"I know…" Emerald said, walking up next to her. "A lovely place to build a colony… Well, so says my fellow elites."

Pearl looked to the floor at that sentence.

"...Maybe we should… stop," said Pearl.

"What?" said Emerald. "Why?!"

"I… I'm a Pearl…" Pearl said, sadly. "I'm not suppose… to fight… If they find out that you've been teaching me things outside my purpose…"

"Pearly, if I didn't think I could hide this from the others, I wouldn't have gone through with this," said Emerald. "I promise to do everything I can to protect you…"

Pearl smiled.

"So…" she said. "So you think the rumors of the rebellion are true?" said Pearl.

"I think so," Emerald said, reaching into his pocket. "They told us to keep it a secret to prevent panic for now, but no one should have reason to worry. Know how rebellions go, this problem should be settled quickly."

"Right…" said Pearl.

"Here," said Emerald. "I got this for you…"

Emerald pulled out a rose. It was pink.

"Oh, Emerald!" said Pearl. "It's pink!"

"Yeah," said Emerald. "I found it on the way over here. Most of them were red, but I found this pink one. Just tell your mistress you found it while you working if she sees it. Alright, let's get you back before anyone notices you're missing."

Pearl laughed.

"We're so bad," Pearl said, taking the rose.

"Yeah," Emerald said, with a chuckle. "We sure are…"

The projection stopped after that.

"Before Garnet… Before Rose… Before the war… or any of this…" said Pearl. "It was just Emerald and I… against the Gem society…"

Pearl looked to the floor.

"I couldn't fight…" said Pearl. "I couldn't even hold a weapon right…. Then, it was Emerald who showed me how… but no matter what we'd do.. Emerald was risking everything, including his own life just for me. Then I met Rose… and everything changed. Emerald didn't want to leave his friends… but I couldn't just sit by and let Emerald keep risking his own existence. I wanted to keep this planet safe! I was alone on Homeworld… I had no friends… I was just a Pearl, and I didn't want him to worry about someone like me, anymore…"

"...So you left…" I concluded.

Pearl's eyes filled.

"Not even… a good-bye…" said Pearl. "I… I don't know what to do…"

So this was all Emerald's doing. Him being here was making everyone suffer…

"That doesn't matter…" I said. "For now, we have to focus on saving Sapphire… Only then, can we try to talk to Emerald. But just know that you don't have go through this alone… You have us."

I gave Pearl a hug.

"Hello?!" said a voice. "Anyone? Pearl? Onyx?"

I pulled out the walkie-talkie as fast as I could.

"This is Onyx!" I said. "What's going on?"

"Onyx, we found the monster!" said Connie.

"What?!" said Pearl.

"We need your help!" said Connie.

"We'll be right there, Connie!" I said.

"Ah, what am I doing?" said Pearl. "We've gotta focus on that monster! I'm so sorry, Onyx! I almost got you killed!"

"It's okay, Pearl," I said. "I promise we'll find a way to confront Emerald about this. Now, let's go!"

Pearl and I ran outside into the blizzard. I let Pearl lead the way. She really had a good sense of direction.

"We jumped off a cliffside and landed near Steven and Connie who were in a protective bubble.

Then, to my shock, Jasper was standing nearby.

"Connie!" said Pearl. "Where's the-"

"Jasper!" I yelled, hiding behind Pearl.

Jasper merely looked at us and laughed.

"Hey, Rose!" Jasper said, holding up the gems of the two monsters. "Look what I got."

We stayed absolutely still. Steven, for some reason, took a picture. Jasper turned around and disappeared into the blizzard, chuckling to herself.

Pearl sighed in relief.

"Are you two okay?!" Pearl said, as Steven deactivated his bubble.

"Pearl!" Steven said, embracing her. "You're back!"

"Yeah…" said Connie. "We're fine!"

"I can't believe Jasper was here, too!" I said.

"I don't think we should worry about her, for now..." said Pearl. "What matters is that Steven and Connie are safe."

"I'm sorry…" Connie then said.

"What?" said Pearl.

"I thought I'd be ready to fight, but I wasn't," said Connie. "I failed…"

"You weren't suppose to fight," said Pearl. "You were suppose to call us and you did. This was a total success."

"Connie's first mission!" Steven cheered.

"Connie's first mission!" Pearl repeated.

"Let's get a picture," I said.

"Oh! Good idea!" Steven said, getting out his phone.

Everyone gathered around his phone.

"Oh! Another picture," said Pearl. "Tell me when you-"

There was a flash from Steven's phone.

"And… got it!" said Steven.

The photo was fine, but Pearl's face was off. It was kinda funny.

"Oh no…" said Pearl. "Are your parents going to see this?"

"My parents see all of my photos, ma'am," said Connie.

We started heading back to the warp pad. However, I stopped and gazed at the horizon. So, Emerald had some sort of connection to Pearl. And Jasper's out here… I can only pray they hadn't found each other…

Hang in there, Sapphire… We'll save you...


	37. When They Fall

**Note: Wow, I just reread the last chapter and wanted to yell. I can't believe I left so many mistakes. I should just find a way to get Microsoft Word and stop typing this on Google Drive. I'll try to spell check this chapter a lot more carefully this time.**

Onyx

 _A week later…_

This was basically the worst day of my life…

"I'm sorry, Lapis…" I whispered, as I quietly sobbed. "Peridot… _Amethyst_ … This is all my fault… I... I'm sorry…"

 _A few hours earlier..._

So here I was… Another quiet night in Steven's bedroom… Uncertainty still lingering about Sapphire's safety and whereabouts. Steven had tried to keep a brave face, but there were nights where he'd cry himself to sleep. Poor kid… Then again, I've cried too… It was those moments when I'd wonder how different Gems really are from humans…

Still no sign of Sapphire… Emerald… Carnelian… or Jasper… They were probably on the move. I thought it would be easier now they didn't have a ship. Though I will admit that taking the one who could see the future was a good strategy. Pearl, Ruby and Amethyst had went out to clean up the ship debris in the Great North.

I hadn't really talked to Amethyst since this all happened. It sucked… I… missed it.

Jasper collecting monsters… I wonder what she wanted them for? Could Emerald and Jasper have found each other? They _were_ probably in the same area.

At times I wondered why Pearl told me about Emerald? Why not Steven? Or Amethyst? Or even Ruby? I thought it was because I was her student, but… honestly, I think she was just in the moment and needed someone to talk to and… well, Garnet isn't here. This information does make me think if Emerald has a chance to be dealt with on peaceful terms… But, like Jasper, he saw Steven as Rose in disguise. Neither of them had been explained to the fact that Steven was Rose's son.

You know, Emerald may be the mastermind, but what about Carnelian? I've only seen her twice, but she just seems to just obediently follow Emerald's orders. True loyalty, I guess. They're nowhere to be found, so I guess until we see them again, we're never gonna know.

Every day started feeling the same. I'd go out, look for Sapphire, find nothing, and come home. Steven would occasionally offer me to do something with him, but I'd say no. He meant well, but I _had_ to find Sapphire. Everyone kept saying it wasn't my fault, but I felt that finding her first was the only way to get Ruby to stop giving me the silent treatment.

So, here I was, sitting by Steven's bed, after a night of searching. Then I saw the TV where we'd play video games. The box Amethyst and I swore never to touch again was next to the TV. Steven asked about it at times, but Amethyst and I would usually come up with something to take his mind off it. Maybe I should tell Garnet about it when she gets back.

It wasn't until I sat by there that I realized that all this searching for Sapphire was distancing myself from the others. For once, I allowed myself to fall asleep and when I woke up, it was morning, and Pearl and Amethyst were standing near me.

"Oh, Onyx," said Pearl. "You're up. We're about to head out to search for Jasper, Emerald and Carnelian… Do you want to come?"

"Uh… no…" I said, looking around. "I… I think I'm gonna take a break for a bit…"

"Well, alright then…" said Pearl.

"Yeah, Onyx!" Amethyst said, putting her arm around me. "Looks like you get to chill with me today!"

"Okay," Pearl said, as she headed to the warp pad with Ruby. "We won't be gone for long."

"But-" said Steven.

"Amethyst, watch over things while we're gone," said Pearl.

"Aye aye, temp-captain," Amethyst said, with lazy salute gesture. "No surprises while _I'm_ on duty."

Suddenly, Connie came through the door with Lion and holding Rose's sword.

"Surprise!" she exclaimed. "I'm early!"

"I was trying to tell you Connie has sword training today," said Steven.

"Ah! I completely forget!" said Pearl. "I'm so sorry, Connie!"

"Very irresponsible, Pearl," Amethyst said with a smirk.

Pearl glared.

"Is this because of Jasper?" said Connie. "Are you headed back north?"

"We can't have her just out there, attacking random monsters for no reason," said Pearl. "Plus we need to pick up the last of the remnants of Emerald's ship."

"They may be our only clue to finding Sapphire," said Ruby.

"Of course!" said Connie. "Be safe."

"That's my line," said Pearl. "Amethyst!"

"I got it," said Amethyst.

"We'll try again next week, if and when all of… _this_ … blows over…" Pearl said, trying to sound the least blunt in front of Ruby.

"Hopefully…" Ruby said, trying not to sound sad.

I started having second thoughts, and almost went to the warp pad. Ruby, however, then held out her hand for me to stop. She just gave me a nod and then she left with Pearl.

"...Ruby…" was all I could say.

"Lucky break for you guys," said Amethyst. "You get the training day off. So, what do you want to do?"

Amethyst was right. Without Pearl, we could pretty much do whatever we wanted. Steven and Connie, on the other hand, wanted to train, regardless.

So we went out by the beach and Connie fought Steven with Rose's sword. Steven did his best against Connie with his shield.

Amethyst was watching them… Well, she was supposed to. I was behind a fallen hand from the statue of the temple. Sitting down, I merely listened to the weapons hitting each other. Amethyst was on top of the fallen hand. Then she leaned back like she was falling asleep upside down.

"Hey…" Amethyst said, poking me by stretching out her hand.

"Hey, watch it!" I said.

"Just trying to cheer ya up," said Amethyst.

"How can you be so calm when Sapphire's missing?!" I said. "No one's knows what's happening or what could be happening to her! She could currently be under interrogation, or worse… shattered!"

Amethyst landed on the ground and sat next to me.

"Alright, Onyx," said Amethyst. "I'm gonna tell you something Garnet once told me a long time ago."

"Um… okay?" I said.

"Sometimes… things happen…" said Amethyst, "but the outcome is always in your favor if you… think? I think that's what she said. I dunno! The point is, ya should have to worry all that much. Garnet wouldn't have taken the risk, if she knew there was no good outcome at the end."

"Wait… so… she knew this would happen?" I said.

"Uhhh… I guess?" said Amethyst.

"So… Sapphire knows how this is gonna end!" I said. "Sapphire knew what could happen, when, and how to deal with it. So… whatever will happen… will happen in our favor?"

"Yeah…" said Amethyst. "Something like that. We have Sapphire on our side, and even in the hands of a jerk like Emerald, she'll find her way out."

My worries weren't gone… but I somehow felt a lot better.

"Thanks, Amethyst," I said.

"Now, wait here while I get the kids to go get food with me," said Amethyst.

"Okay," I said, finally smiling.

"Onyx! Amethyst!" said Steven. "Did you see that?"

Amethyst stepped out from behind the rock and shapeshift to look like Pearl.

"Excellent!" she joked. "Amazing! Pearl-fect!" She then tried to laugh like Pearl. I couldn't stop myself from laughing a little bit.

"Not really…" said Connie. "My stance is all wrong and my grip is a little soft."

Amethyst turned back to herself.

"Why are you worried about little stuff like that?" said Amethyst. "It's not gonna matter in a real fight."

"It does, though," said Connie. "I blew it on my first real magical mission! I was face-to-face with a monster… and I froze… Maybe if I trained a little harder… I could've handled it…"

"Sounds to me that you're too in your own head," said Amethyst. "In a fight, you never know what's gonna happen. You just gotta go with it. How can you get ready, if you don't know what you're getting ready for? Yeah, ya can't be ready! What ya gotta be is loose."

Oh my goodness, that's the second time Amethyst's been helpful today…

"I wanna be loose!" said Steven.

"Then you gotta go with the flow!" said Amethyst. "Fighting's all about that feeling deep in your guts. What do your guts feel like?!"

"...Hungry!" said Steven.

"Me too!" said Amethyst. "Snack break! Snack break! Snack break!"

"Well, we do need energy to train," said Connie.

So we all went down to the Big Donut, where Amethyst tried to sneak away a few donuts by disguising herself as that Lars guy. Luckily, Connie and Steven paid off Sadie before we left. We even got sodas. Then we didn't even go back to training afterward. We ran around scaring away seagulls and riding the ferris wheel at Funland. Before we left, we even got a few glow bracelets.

It had been so long since I'd seen a sunset at Beach City. Guess I'd been so caught up on searching for Sapphire.

Steven raced into the water. Amethyst got out a surfboard.

"Wanna try surfing?" said Amethyst.

"What's that?" I said.

"It's easy!" Amethyst said, handing me a board. "Come on!"

Amethyst led me out to the ocean. We went towards a wave and then at the right moment, we jumped into a stance and rode the wave back. Though, I lost my balance from nerves and fell into the water. Luckily, Amethyst grabbed my hand and pulled me back from underwater.

"That was fun!" I said, laughing.

"You'll get the hang of it!" said Amethyst. "That was a good first attempt."

"C'mon, Connie!" said Steven. "Come join us!"

"I didn't bring a swimsuit!" Connie said, giggling.

"There's an outfit for going in the water?" I said.

"In the heat of battle, you're not gonna have a swimsuit, Connie!" said Amethyst.

"By Jove! I guess you're right!" said Connie.

Connie ran into the water and had a splash fight with Steven.

"Go, Amethyst!" I yelled as she rode fast on her surfboard.

"You're the best!" Connie said, splashing Steven.

"No, you're the best!" Steven said, splashing her back.

Then there was a huge rumbling and one of the giant Gem monsters from the Great North came out from the ocean, scaring away some guy who was relaxing in a chair.

"Uh… I remember you, too, buddy," Steven said, forming his bubble around himself and Connie.

I swam back to shore. The monster jumped into the air, but Amethyst grabbed it with her whip and then used Steven's bubble as a ramp to jump off with her surfboard and land on the monster, knocking it back.

Amethyst could barely hang on with it leaning back. As soon as I got to shore, I jumped into the air and finished it with my sword. The two of us fell onto the ground.

"That was amazing!" Connie said, as she ran out of the water with Steven.

"Are you guys okay?" said Steven.

"Yeah, we're fine!" I said.

"Well, it's not a pretty win," said Amethyst. "But I'll take it."

"That was the monster we saw in the Great North!" I said, while Steven bubbled the gem.

"But weren't there two of them?" said Steven.

"Two of them?" said Amethyst.

Suddenly, the other Gem monster came out of the ocean. It came to shore… and Jasper was riding on top of it.

"Rose!" said Jasper.

"Jasper!" said Steven.

I was scared, but Amethyst was right. I just had to go with it.

"Stay back!" I yelled. "Didn't you learn your lesson after last time?!"

"I"m not here for Lapis!" said Jasper. "Emerald and I have decided to build our own army…" She then looked at me with an evil smile. "And he wanted me to come get you!"

Everyone's gazes fell onto me.

"Wh… What?!" I said. "I-I… I would never…"

Jasper started laughing.

"Where's the rest of your army?!" she said.

"They're not here right now!" said Steven.

"Shhh!" Amethyst chimed in.

"That doesn't matter!" I yelled. "I would never ever side with you!"

"You seriously don't recall anything, do you?!" said Jasper.

"I…" I said, before going quiet.

Then Lion came over and stood in front of me.

"Onyx, don't listen to her!" said Steven. "If you want him, you'll have to go through me!"

"Gladly, Rose…" said Jasper.

"No!" said Amethyst. "I'm gonna whip her butt ALL by myself!"

Amethyst whipped near the monster and it knocked Jasper off. Then it ran off past us.

"Stay where you are, Onyx," said Amethyst. "I've got Jasper! Steven, Connie, go after that thing!"

"Okay," Connie said, holding Rose's sword. "We get a second chance at this."

"Just stay together!" said Steven.

"I thought I was gonna fight Rose!" said Jasper. "Not some _runt_!"

"You think you can just keep showing up and picking fights with us?!" said Amethyst. "Why don't you GET A LIFE?!"

"Fighting IS my life!" Jasper yelled with a smile. "It's what I was made for! It's what _he_ was made for! It's you were made for too, _runt!_ "

"So?" said Amethyst. "I've got other stuff going on. I can fight JUST FINE!"

Amethyst threw a whip attack at Jasper. She then caught it with one hand.

"Well then…" said Jasper. "Let's SEE IT!"

Using Amethyst's whip, Jasper yanked Amethyst near her and kicked her away. Before Amethyst could try anything, Jasper did that rolling attack and ran Amethyst over multiple times.

Amethyst struggled to get back up. Jasper walked up to her as she did.

"Heh… You're not even trying!" said Jasper. "Is it because you know you're already a failure?! You're a Quartz soldier, just like me… But you're not like me… are you?!"

"Stop!" I yelled.

"Onyx, don't worry!" Amethyst said, standing up.

"You're small!" Jasper yelled.

Jasper uppercutted Amethyst into the air and and punched her repeatedly and then to the ground.

"Amethyst!" I yelled.

"Are you that desperate for troops, Rose, that you'd keep a defect like this?!" said Jasper.

"Rose said… I'm perfect… the way I am…" Amethyst said, struggling to stand up.

"Then she had low standards…" said Jasper.

Amethyst got mad and to use her rolling attack on Jasper.

"You could've been me!" Jasper yelled. And she kicked Amethyst into the air. "But what are you instead?" Jasper said, as she came down.

"Amethyst!" I yelled.

Amethyst landed onto the ground with a loud thud. I could take it anymore. I just… ran! Ran at Jasper as fast as I could.

"Just a joke!" said Jasper.

Jasper's headgear came down towards Amethyst, but at last second, I managed to actually catch Jasper headgear with my bare hands and push back against her.

"Take back... what you said!" I yelled.

I freed my right hand and pulled it back. My gem started glowing and I punched Jasper right in the chest and sent her flying back. She landed near the shore. I turned to Amethyst, lying on the ground, motionless.

"Amethyst!" I yelled, shaking her. "Are you okay?! Say something!"

"You would even protect a lowly runt like her?!" said Jasper.

"You know nothing about Amethyst!" I yelled back at her. "Amethyst is fun and she's always smiling in the face of danger! I thought you were a warrior, not a bully! Is this what you will do, Jasper?! Strike an opponent when they're down?!"

"O… Onyx…" Amethyst muttered, trying to get up. Then she fell again.

"Amethyst…" I said. Couldn't believe she heard that.

"You… They've told you nothing, have they?!" said Jasper, as she stood up. "Not Rose! Not her lackeys! Not even… Lazuli!"

"Stop!" I yelled. "I don't want to hear anything from you! I'll never side with you!" I pulled out my sword and pointed it at her. "I just want to live my life on this planet!"

Jasper glared.

"...I guess I have NO CHOICE!" she yelled.

Jasper ran at me and I covered Amethyst to try and protect her. Then Steven and Connie ran by, weapons ready, and there was a flash of light. Then I saw… them!

"Stevonnie?!" I said.

Stevonnie kicked Jasper away, stopping her assault.

"You fused?!" said Jasper.

"Whoa!" Stevonnie said, as they looked at themself. "I-I did!"

"You Crystal Gems would even fuse with a human?!" said Jasper.

"I don't wanna hear anything you say!" said Stevonnie. "Unless it's sorry!"

Jasper charged at Stevonnie, headfirst. Stevonnie got out their shield and stopped her, even forcing her back. Lion forced the monster back. It tried to run away, but Jasper grabbed it by it's hair and stopped it.

"Oh, no you don't!" said Jasper.

Stevonnie looked to me.

"Wait here," they said to me. "I'll protect you!" And they summoned their shield and mounted Lion.

Jasper got on top of the monster.

"Head-to-head!" said Jasper. "Just like I like it!"

"Ready when you are!" said Stevonnie.

Lion and the monster charged at each other. Once they were close enough, Stevonnie jumped into the air and threw their shield at Jasper, who caught it. Yelling out, Stevonnie slammed down onto Jasper's headgear. The hit was so hard, it caused the monster to retreat to its gem and Jasper fell to the ground.

I both shocked and relieved. Stevonnie… won!

"Fusion!" Jasper yelled. "Fusion! It's always fusion!"

"Are you ready to apologize?" said Stevonnie.

"This was just a warm up!" Jasper said, backing into the ocean with the monster's gem. "Get ready for next time, Rose! Jaspers don't give up! Jaspers keep going… until we get what we want…" And she disappeared into the ocean.

"Hmm… I guess she lives in the ocean, now…" said Stevonnie.

I sighed in relief.

"Onyx!" Stevonnie yelled.

Stevonnie unfused and Steven and Connie ran over to me. I looked over at Amethyst who was out cold.

"Are you guys okay?" said Connie.

"Y-Yeah…" I said, my hands shaking.

I formed a small smile at Amethyst.

"Don't worry," I said, lifting her up and carrying her on my back. "This time… I've got you…"

 _Back at the temple…_

Amethyst was lying on the couch. I sat down and watched her, while Steven left to make sure Connie got home safely.

Jasper did a number on Amethyst… but she had come here for me… didn't she…? Why?!

Steven came back and closed the door quietly.

"I'm back," Steven said, gently.

"...She was here for me…" I said, bluntly. "And judging from what she said, Emerald sent her… Amethyst got hurt because of me… It's always because of me… Garnet… Sapphire… Amethyst…"

Steven looked to the floor. Then he looked at me again.

"Don't worry…" Steven said with a reassuring smile. "We'll protect you…"

I smiled. Then Pearl and Ruby came back.

"Ugh! We're never going to find them…" said Pearl.

"Pearl! Ruby!" Steven said, as he ran to them. "We found Jasper!"

"Huh?!" said Ruby.

"What?!" said Pearl.

"We beat her!" said Steven.

"Oh my gosh!" Pearl said, hugging Steven. "Are you alright?! What happened?!"

"She showed up with those big snow monsters so, we fought those," said Steven. "But then, things go really scary, so… Connie and I fused! Stevonnie got to ride Lion and we chased Jasper away!"

"All your training!" said Pearl. "You did so well!"

"We're proud of ya!" said Ruby.

"Wait…" said Pearl. "Where's Amethyst? And Onyx?"

"Um… hi," I said with a shy wave.

Pearl and Ruby ran over.

"Ah! Is she okay?!" said Pearl.

"Yeah…" I said. "She's just knocked out…"

"Oh… Are you okay?" said Pearl.

"Yeah…" I said. "I'm okay…"

Jasper's words repeated in my mind.

" _They've told you nothing, have they?! Not Rose! Not her lackeys! Not even... Lazuli!"_

I knew what I had to do.

"Um… C-Can you watch Amethyst for a bit?" I said.

"S-Sure," said Pearl. "But why?"

"...I… just need to talk to Lapis," I said.

I got up and went to the warp pad. Steven reached out his hand to say something, but I already warped to the barn… little did I know… things were about to turn to the worst.

I froze up as I approached the barn. Dark storm clouds had gathered and near the barn, Peridot was knocked out… and Emerald was closing in on her.

"Emerald!" I said, running near him.

Emerald stopped when he heard my voice.

"Ah, so we finally meet again…" he said.

"What's going on?!" I said. "Why are you doing this?!"

Emerald glared.

"I'm sure you know…" he said, "deep down in your darkest _nightmares!_ ...We've met before… Don't you remember?"

"What?" I said.

"Right…" Emerald said, grimly. "Not a thing…"

Emerald pulled out his bow, and he split it into two smaller blades.

"Consider this… a reminder!" he said, pointing one at Peridot.

At that moment, I ran in and our blades clashed, as the rain started to fall.

"Leave her alone!" I said.

Emerald's cold eyes narrowed as he pushed me back.

"Where is Sapphire?!" I said.

"If you want her, you'll have to beat me!" said Emerald.

"Then I will!" I said, pointing my sword at him.

I charged up my sword and shot beams at him as I swung. Emerald jumped into the air and dodged them, by jumped on his glyphs. He fused his daggers into a bow again and started shooting at me while on top of one. One of the arrows' blast radius sent me flying near the barn. Emerald jumped off with his daggers and I ran out of the way. Then I ran at him and our blades clashed.

"So this is where you've been?" said Emerald. "On this planet with those Crystal Gems?!"

"Stop this, Emerald!" I said. "Pearl… wouldn't want this!"

"What do you know… about Pearl?!" Emerald yelled, as he pushed me back. I hit the wall of the barn and fell to the floor.

"She didn't want this…" I said, grabbing my sword. "She didn't want... to hurt you…"

Emerald eyes widened for a second… then they narrowed.

"I don't care anymore!" he then said, "because all I care about now, is you… Onyx."

I tried to fight, but then Emerald knocked the sword out of my hand and grabbed me by my sweater and lifted me into the air.

"I will use you to destroy everything the Crystal Gems stood for…" Emerald said, sternly.

"N… No!" I said.

"Peridot!" said a voice.

I looked over Emerald's shoulder and saw Lapis near Peridot. Emerald saw too.

"Lapis!" I yelled.

Lapis looked over. Emerald glared and slammed me into the ground. I yelled out, begging for help. Lapis gasped.

"Get away from him!" Lapis yelled, angrilly.

"L-Lapis…" I said. "D-Don't…"

Emerald pulled out his bow. His eyes started glowing and an arrow was pointed at me. Lapis yelled. She summoned a wave of water from the pool that went right towards Emerald… but it was a trap. Emerald fired… but at Lapis. The arrow went through the wave… and pierced through Lapis. All I could was watch as the water fell… and her gem… and my tears…

"Emerald!" yelled a voice.

Emerald turned towards the warp pad and froze. Standing there was Pearl, Steven and Ruby.

"P… Pearl?" said Emerald.

"Emerald…" said Pearl.

Suddenly, a metal can hit Emerald on the head.

"OW!" he yelled. "Son of a…"

Peridot ran out from behind him, holding Lapis's gem and she grabbed me by the arm.

"Let's go! Let's go!" she said, rapidly.

I immediately ran with Peridot. As soon as we were on the warp pad I hugged Pearl as tight as I could as Peridot warped us back to the beach house. Then I sank to my knee and started crying.

"Onyx!" said Steven. "Are you okay?!"

"Why did you do that?!" Ruby yelled at Peridot. "I _have_ to go back there!"

"Are you crazy?!" Peridot yelled, looking at Ruby. "Emerald beat all three of us!"

"Wait… three?" said Steven. His gaze then fell on the gem in Peridot's hand. "Lapis!" he cried. He ran over and grabbed the gem.

"He knows where Sapphire is!" Ruby continued. "I have to find her!"

"And how do you think a Ruby is going to fare against Emerald?!" said Peridot.

"Ruby, that's enough!" said Pearl. "That goes for you, too, Peridot!" She then got down on her knees and tried to talk to me. "Onyx, are you okay?"

"H-He was gonna…" I tried to say before another onslaught of tears came down from my eyes.

"It's okay!" Steven said, patting me on the back. "You're not there anymore… You're here and you're safe."

"Emerald assaulted the barn!" said Peridot. "I would've been done for if Onyx hadn't been there!"

"S… Same…" I said, wiping away my tears.

Ruby looked at everyone. Then anger swept across her face.

"Let me go back!" said Ruby. "I need to find Sapphire!"

"Ruby, it's too dangerous!" said Pearl.

"She's all alone! I need to find her!" Ruby yelled, as tears started filling her eyes. "She needs me!"

"Ruby, listen to me!" said Pearl. "We need you here! Steven told me that Onyx was in danger and Amethyst is hurt. You can do this, Ruby! We just have to wait until everyone's okay."

"But what about Sapphire?!" said Ruby. "Emerald could-"

Pearl then grew a serious face.

"...He's not going to shatter her…" Pearl then said. And after that sentence, Ruby went silent and complied with her orders.

Pearl told Peridot that she should stay at the beach house until further notice. Steven soon went to bed and Pearl and Ruby went back into the temple. Peridot was really shaken up by the whole thing and she went back to the place where she could watch Lapis's gem and where she felt safe: the bathroom. I was too scared to sleep, so I just sat on the couch and watched over Amethyst.

I was hurting all over and my clothes were still wet from when that wave fell onto Emerald and myself. More tears came down from my eyes as my mind replayed the moment Emerald's arrow hit Lapis. She was trying to save me… Amethyst was trying to protect me… and they got hurt… when they were there for me…

This was basically the worst day of my life…

"I'm sorry, Lapis…" I whispered, as I quietly sobbed. "Peridot… _Amethyst_ … This is all my fault… I... I'm sorry…"

The more we waited to stop Emerald… the more he would hurt the people I loved… It was me they wanted, for whatever reason… but it was the others who paying the price… As long as I stayed with them… they wouldn't stop hurting them.

 _There was only one thing I could do to save them…_

I wrote a note, set it on the table… and prepared for the journey. I walked over to the box… the forbidden box… Emerald was able to beat me… but maybe he wouldn't be able to beat… _her_.

This was for them! I thought. For the Gems! For Lapis! For Steven! _For Amethyst…_

Sapphire knows how this was going to end… I can only hope this was the ending she intended…

Amethyst… I only wish you were awake to wish me luck...


	38. The Choice Is Yours

Carnelian

So we basically walked around for a bit. And by walk, I mean we went on a long journey to a place. Emerald thought would be a safe place to hide and plan stuff. He and Jasper were present during the war, so they probably knew at least some of the places Homeworld managed to build before they were driven out by those rebels.

The old Sky Spire was in ruins, but that's what happens when you abandon it, I guess. We journeyed to the top. What was weird was that Emerald saw that the Heaven Beetle was no longer around. In fact, it looked like some of the stuff was broken by someone. A few monsters were here and there, but we took them out with ease. More monsters to add to Jasper's collection.

Emerald put me in charge of watching Sapphire's gem. It wasn't a hard job at all. I wondered what we would do with her? If we're going to all out war with the last of the Crystal Gems, we might as well just shatter her. Or maybe Emerald will use her to lure the Crystal Gems here. I dunno. I don't plan these operations, usually. I help with the tiny details, but I don't ever lead it. I was to follow Emerald's every order. That was what My Diamond told me…

There was pretty much nothing here. Nature had pretty much grown all over the place. A real shame that this was what happened to this Spire. I looked around, saw a few things and then sat around and did nothing. It was weird doing that. Usually, I'd have something to do, but Emerald wasn't here. He'd usually be the one sending me on the mission, but for some reason, he wanted to oversee this mission himself and left me with guard duty. Geez, this was so boring. I'm a Quartz! I should be fighting! Emerald said I was special!

Then I heard some weird noise in the bushes. I wondered what it could be? A monster? One of the planet's natives? A creature did come out of the bushes, but it wasn't a monster… nor was it a human. It looked kinda furry and it had horns on its heads. It also walked on four legs and made a weird noises instead of speaking. This was probably one of these things Emerald called an animal. I almost went over to examine it, but it bit down on my hand.

"Oh, that does it!" I yelled, yanking my hand and summoning fire on my hand.

"No, don't!" yelled a voice.

I turned around and Sapphire came out from the bushes. I must've dropped her gem when I sat down.

"That's Steven's friend," said Sapphire. "I ask that you leave it alone."

"This thing is this 'Steven' person's friend?" I said.

"It's called a goat, Carnelian," said Sapphire.

"Whatever," I said, with a eye roll. "Anyway, don't even think about running away."

"I am with the ability to see into the future," said Sapphire. "And as it stands, abiding your word is the best choice of action."

"Good thinking," I said. "So, we have to get to the top to the Spire."

"Ah, yes," said Sapphire. "I know exactly where that is."

"Well, then," I said. "After you."

Sapphire silently went ahead and I followed. I didn't really want to make conversation on the way. We climbed up a ladder and had to cross some river. But then…

"This way," said Sapphire.

The way to the top was across a long bridge… but nothing was below it. And the bridge itself looked as if it were by primitive Earth materials.

"Oh my…" I said, as a bit of sweat came down the side of my face.

"Is something the matter?" said Sapphire.

"No, no!" I said. "Let's go."

Sapphire went ahead and started crossing the bridge.

 _Okay…_ I thought to myself. _Just keep your eyes on the other side of the bridge and you'll be fine._

As my right foot first stepped onto the board, the immediate rumbling of the floorboards almost made me jump. I kept walking, but I was falling behind. Sapphire was starting to get ahead and I could lose sight of her. Then I started getting angry.

"Are you alright?" said Sapphire.

"Yes!" I said, as my hands grabbed the frail railing.

"You seem anxious," said Sapphire.

"Oh, you think this is so funny, do you?" I said. "You knew I'd be nervous here, so used that to make your escape!"

"What?" said Sapphire.

"You know, you're some piece of work!" I yelled.

"Carnelian, calm down!" said Sapphire.

I saw smoke and saw my hands burning through the railing. Then it ripped and we fell along with the bridge. I grabbed the one the floor boards with one hand and then Sapphire with the other and we were hanging off the cliff.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" I yelled.

"Carnelian!" said Sapphire. "Just stay calm!"

"But we're-" I tried to say.

"Just listen!" said Sapphire. "Just stop… and take a look at your surroundings! With it, you can devise a way out."

I looked up and saw the floor boards hanging down like a ladder.

"Sapphire, can you climb onto my back?" I said.

Sapphire reached her other hand onto my wrist. She used the rocks underneath her to climb up and she put her arms over my shoulders. Then I started climbing up to the top. Sapphire got off when we did and helped pull me up. I just face-planted on the ground and stayed that way for a few minutes.

"Are you alright?" said Sapphire.

"Of course!" I said, stumbling to my feet. "Let's keep going."

So we went up the hill ahead. I didn't say a word. We had to jump across some floating rocks to get to the entrance of the giant building ahead.

"Well, here we are," I said. "Base sweet base…"

Sapphire found a place to sit. I just wandered over to the other entrance. There was a giant hole in the roof. Wonder where that came from?

Outside was what appeared to be a tiny little temple. Inside the window were actual miniature rooms. Then I sat down… wishing I could go in there… Well, I could… but I shouldn't shapeshift. Emerald forbids it.

"You've been awfully quiet," said a voice.

Sapphire was standing by the entrance.

"You were scared, weren't you?" said Sapphire.

"No!" I said.

"It's alright to be afraid," said Sapphire.

"No, it isn't!" I said, sternly. "I am a Quartz soldier! Brave! Loyal! Fear isn't in my form!"

"Yet, you don't seem to be like a your common Quartz soldier," said Sapphire. "You are not as tall as Jasper and you're quite thin."

"Shut up!" I said. "I'm special! Emerald said so himself!"

I fell silent for a bit.

"...Fear is an embarrassment on Homeworld," I said. "It doesn't exist. The only that exists are results. We will serve our Diamonds… or die trying."

"But it is fear that makes us what we are," said Sapphire. "What we fight for… It's nothing to be ashamed of. The bridge was over a long endless chasm. Your fears were rational."

"Rational won't cut it in front of Yellow Diamond," I said.

"Forget Yellow Diamond for a second, Carnelian," said Sapphire. "I know you don't listen to her. You listen to Emerald, don't you?"

"Well… yeah," I said. "I was ordered by Yellow Diamond to listen to his every word… It was better that way. He was far more kind and reasonable… I serve him… Not Yellow Diamond… That was what I decided…" I let out a laugh. "Why am I telling this to a Crystal Gem?!"

"Why _are_ you?" said Sapphire.

"I don't know!" I said, standing up. "I just… never thought I'd get stuck here!"

"You say you weren't present during the war, but you seem to know a lot about it," said Sapphire.

"Oh, um… Well, Emerald's a veteran of the war," I said. "He told me a lot."

"I see," said Sapphire.

"Carnelian!" said a voice. "Are you out there?"

"Quick!" I yelled. "Get behind me!"

Sapphire got behind me. I casted a circle of fire around her. Emerald and Jasper came through outside.

"Oh, you're back," I said. "So, how'd it go?"

"The Crystal Gems seems to be obsessed with fusion," said Jasper.

"Emerald?" I said.

"Well, I went to interrogate Lapis Lazuli, but I found Peridot and Onyx instead," said Emerald. "Though, it seems that they were smarter than I thought."

Jasper shot Emerald a suspicious look.

"So, what do we do now?" I said.

"Nothing," said Emerald.

"What?" I said.

"Well, Jasper managed to hurt Amethyst," said Emerald. "I hurt Peridot and Lapis. I can only imagine that Onyx is on his way right now. So… all we have to do is wait here, and he will come to us. Get everything ready. This time we will win."

"How do you know that?" I said.

"Sapphire told me," said Emerald.

"How do you know she's not lying?" I said.

"Her voice was fearful," said Emerald. "She was scared. Usually, she handles situation with her usual, calm, monotone voice. But this time, she was scared."

I looked over at Sapphire. She was looking to the floor, shivering.

"So, we're actually going to win this time?" I said.

"If things go well, yes," said Emerald.

Whenever, Sapphire would see the future, she'd be calm about it. But, no! This time she was scared. So, I guess it was true then.

Later, Emerald wanted to talk to Jasper alone. So, I went to check on Sapphire. She was sitting inside alone.

"Be safe…" Sapphire quietly whispered.

"Say something?" I said.

"As if it matters to you," said Sapphire.

"Ugh, whatever..." I said. "You're lucky that Emerald ordered us not to shatter you…"

Sapphire looked away. I _really_ didn't feel like going back to where Jasper was, so I stuck around.

Speaking of Jasper, she's been acting really weird lately. Usually, when Emerald would give her something to do she'd say something mean or do her own thing. But right now, she complied, without a word. Usually, she and Emerald would at least bicker for a bit, but now, I don't know.

"So… what's it like being a traitor to Homeworld?" I said. "Like, why'd ya do it?"

"...As if you don't know…" said Sapphire.

"Actually, I don't!" I said. "I was kept on Homeworld the whole time!"

"Why is that?" said Sapphire.

"Er… It's not important…" I said, rubbing my arm.

"I see…" said Sapphire. "I suppose idle chatter wouldn't hurt anybody."

"Uh… okay," I said.

Cool, war stories...

"The lines between good and evil blurred…" said Sapphire. "I never thought I would end up joining the rebellion, but Ruby changed my fate. Everything that I saw that would happen before Ruby's interference was then wrong. Ruby saved me. Why should she deserve to be shattered for it?"

"Who cares?" I said. "There's _tons_ of Rubies!"

Sapphire shot me an angry look.

"It wasn't fair," Sapphire said, sternly. "However, nothing is fair in war… as fairness doesn't exist as long as war goes on… Your Diamonds are cruel beings, Carnelian. When will they see that?"

"We have no choice…" I said. "Some do. And they choose to stay. Though, some stay because they have to. Emerald had that choice. I follow wherever he goes. Even… here."

"Loyalty at its finest…" Sapphire said with a smile. "I can at least admire that about you… And I can see why Emerald would hesitate in coming back here…"

"Uh… Why is that?" I said.

"I can see the future…" said Sapphire. "Or rather, I can perceive possible outcomes to most situations… For example, I can see there's something on your mind."

"Oh, it's about Jasper," I said. "I don't like her. I never have… but she's been acting weird lately."

"You worry for Emerald?" said Sapphire.

"No…" I said. "Not really…"

Sapphire looked over outside. Emerald and Jasper were chatting. We were too far away to hear. Then she looked at me again.

"It seems we have a lot of time on our hands," said Sapphire. "Would you like me to tell you Emerald's future?"

"How do I know you won't lie?" I said.

Sapphire gave me a serious look.

"Fine…" I said with an eye roll. "Future me."

Sapphire put hands together and though for a moment.

"...I see quite an adventure ahead for him…" said Sapphire.

"Cool," I said. "Which planet?"

"No…" said Sapphire. "This planet."

"Really?" I said.

Sapphire's face grew grim.

"Your lieutenant has unfinished business…" said Sapphire. "I see a path before him… with anger… pain… friendship… betrayal… love…"

"Love?" I said. "What's that?"

"It is something greater than friendship…" said Sapphire. "A bond of pure trust… no secrets… It's… somewhat hard to describe…"

"Yeah…" I said. "I think I get it… Not really…"

"I also see danger…" said Sapphire. "For the Gems… and myself…"

"Makes sense," I said. "You guys are our enemy."

"But it is not just us who are in danger, Carnelian," said Sapphire.

"What?" I said.

Sapphire looked away after that… to the entrance. Outside, I could see Emerald and Jasper talking. The look in Jasper's eyes as Emerald laughed heartily at whatever she said… it was… sinister… More than usual…

Then it hit me…

"...I'll be right back…" I said.

I got up and crept to the entrance outside. It sounded like they were still talking.

"And how many were there again?" said Emerald.

"Four battalions!" said Jasper.

"Ha! Yeah…" said Emerald.

There was a pause of silence.

"Emerald?" said Jasper.

"Yes?" said Emerald.

"What is your opinion of fusion?" said Jasper.

"I find it only necessary when used for a functional purpose," Emerald said, as he gazed at the horizon. "Shame Lapis used you like that. I'll be right back. I gotta go check for intruders."

Emerald walked away.

"Yeah…" said Jasper. "A _real_ shame…"

I glared. Then I gathered my fists.

"What's your game, Jasper?" I said.

"What?" said Jasper.

"Don't play dumb!" I said, raising my voice. "What are you planning?!"

"I'm not 'planning' anything…" said Jasper. "I'm just gaining the respect of you weak-hearted lieutenant."

"...Take back what you said…" I said, while gritting my teeth. "He is not weak!"

"Please!" said Jasper. "He doesn't even have the gall to take out that Sapphire who's gonna be a threat to us. But it makes sense. After all… He even saw mercy in a defect like you!"

"Excuse me?!" I said.

"You're a Quartz soldier, just like me," said Jasper. "But you aren't! You're thin! You're barely as tall as that defective Pearl! So in a sense, you're no better than that _runt!_ Face it, Carnelian! You suffered on Homeworld because it was what you deserved!"

My hands ignited with flames.

"You'll pay for your words, you swine!" I yelled, charging at her.

"Good!" Jasper said with a smile, as she summoned her headgear.

Before I could even deliver the first blow, my hand was blocked by Emerald's.

"What's going on here?!" Emerald said, pushing me back.

"She started it!" Jasper and I both said.

"I don't care who started it!" Emerald said, sternly. "Carnelian, go back and stay with Sapphire. I need to talk to Jasper."

"But-" I said.

"Now!" Emerald yelled.

"...Aye, sir," I said.

I wandered back to the room. It used to be just Emerald and I. I hated when Jasper was right. Now it's all about Jasper with Emerald. With a real Quartz soldier around, I was just a lowly defect stuck with guard duty.

"So, you spoke with Jasper…" said Sapphire.

"Is Jasper the one endangering Emerald?!" I said. "Tell me!"

"Jasper is no longer looking to get off planet…" said Sapphire. "Not doing anything will be a bad ending for both of us."

"You lied!" I said. "You have a plan up your sleeve, don't you?!"

Sapphire smiled.

"The future is an ocean," said Sapphire, "but I steer the ship. You can tell the Crystal Gems of our location, or watch your lieutenant fall."

I glared.

"Liar!" I said in denial.

"I can show it to you..." said Sapphire.

"Y... You can?" I said.

Sapphire stood up.

"Yes," said Sapphire. "Allow me to show you what will happen if you don't heed my warning."

"...Alright," I said, walking up to her. "But no funny business!"

Sapphie gestured for me to come closer. Then a little closer. I leaned in a little closer. Then she kissed me on the forehead.

"AH! WHAT THE HECK?!" I yelled, wincing back.

However, when I opened my eyes, I didn't see Sapphire in front of me. I saw dark clouds looming above me. Jasper and Emerald were standing alone.

"Emerald, fuse with me!" said Jasper.

"What?!" said Emerald.

"Together, we'll be unstoppable!" said Jasper.

There was a flash. The two stood in darkness and Jasper wouldn't let go of Emerald.

"We beat them!" Emerald yelled, trying to yank away. "We have no reason to stay this way anymore! Let's leave this fusion's mind and return to reality!"

Emerald pulled away and tried to run but Jasper grabbed him.

"You're not going anywhere!" Jasper said, harshly.

"Jasper, I don't want to fight you!" Emerald said, his eyes growing big. "Just let me go, and we can forget this ever happened!"

"Don't you see?!" said Jasper. "Lapis opened my eyes to the possibilities! I finally found someone to fuse with and I'm never letting you GO!"

Jasper grabbed Emerald and he screamed as light enveloped the two and a horrendous giant figure stood in front of me.

"Emerald!" I yelled. "I know you're in there! Please! Come back!"

"I am not either of your friends!" said the fusion. "Lieutenant Emerald is dead!"

I saw an arrow knocked onto a bow a powerful beam of light shot at me.

"EMERALD!" I screamed.

I opened my eyes. Sapphire was standing front of me and I was still at the Sky Spire. Emerald was still outside with Jasper chatting.

"S...Sapphire?" I said.

"It's alright," said Sapphire. "None of what you saw has come true... yet."

"What?" I said.

"I passed my ability to you for just a little bit," said Sapphire. "Did you see what I saw?"

"Y... Yes..." I said, my hands shaking.

"And so you understand?" said Sapphire.

Did I just see the future? Was that what could happen?!

"That is why I'm telling to find a way to tell the Crystal Gems where we are," I said.

"Why... Why are you telling me this?!" I said. I wasn't mad. Well, kinda... but I was also kinda scared and confused.

"Because you do not serve Yellow Diamond," said Sapphire. "You only live to serve Emerald. That is what you decided. If you can decide that, you can decide how this will end. You can either let Emerald's plan fail… or you can fail your sworn duty to protect your lieutenant. The choice is yours, Carnelian. I will not stand in your way."

I looked outside. Jasper and Emerald were chatting. I had to accept one thing. Emerald wasn't himself here. He was trapped in a war that was no longer happening. I have to guide him out. For him, I would give my life to preserve his.

 _"Follow his every order,"_ Yellow Diamond had said. _"Emerald is who matters. You don't matter."_

I am not special... I never was... I will never be... but it was Emerald who made feel as if that were so.

Tough call, Sapphire. The choice was mine, she said. She was right. And I had really tough decision to make...


	39. At the Bottom

**Finally done! Sorry, my brother is a computer hog! Just so you know, I handwrite these before I type them. So the next chapter is already done and just requires to be typed.**

Amethyst

"You know nothing about Amethyst!" Onyx yelled. "Amethyst is fun and she's always smiling in the face of danger! And she always tries to make me feel better about myself! I thought you soldiers were warriors, not bullies! Is this what you'll do Jasper?! Strike an opponent when they're down!"

What?! I thought. Did he really mean all that?!

"O… Onyx…" I said, struggling to get up. Then I fell over and I didn't know what happened after that.

…

When I came to, I had a monster headache and I felt like I'd been attacked by a monster.

My mind raced with what could've happened. Did they drive away Jasper? Are the others okay? Is Onyx safe?

"Steven! Connie!" I yelled, sitting up. "Onyx, I'm okay! Everything's gonna be fi-"

Then I saw that we weren't even fighting on the beach, anymore. I was… at the temple, on the couch, and I had no idea if it was sunrise or sunset.

Steven came down the stairs in his pajamas. Well, at least that answered one question.

"Amethyst!" Steven yelled, as he locked me in a hug. "You're okay!"

"Wha?" I said, looking around. "Where's Jasper?"

"It was incredible!" said Steven. "You were so right! Everything just came together! You were in trouble and we just had to fight! We fused into Stevonnie and we chased Jasper away!"  
"Y-You… You beat Jasper?" I said.

"Y-Yeah!" said Steven. "So, are you okay?"

The kids beat Jasper?! And I...

"Um… y-yeah…" I said, as I saw Lazuli's gem on the coffee table. "Um… Lazuli? Wait, where's Onyx?"

"Um… I'm not sure," Steven said, looking around. "Emerald attacked Onyx and Lapis got hurt saving him." Then he saw a paper on the table.

P finally came out of the temple, but Onyx wasn't following her. She noticed me right when she walked in.

"Amethyst?" said Pearl.

"You're awake!" said Ruby.

"I'm fine…" I said. "You guys wouldn't have happened to have seen Onyx, would you?"

"Wait, if he's not with you… then… where is he?" said Pearl.

I heard crying and Steven's eyes fill with sadness and worry.

"Steven?" I said.

Steven handed me the paper and there was writing on it.

"What is it?!" said Pearl.

"Read it aloud!" said Ruby.

 _To Ruby, Pearl, Amethyst, Steven, Peridot, and Lapis_

 _If you are reading this, I have already left. I know none of us expected… all of this to happen, but I've decided that this is the only way to stop Emerald. I am going to face Emerald myself. If I'm not here, he won't hurt you coming after me. This is the only way I can protect you all and redeem myself for my weakness and my mistakes. Sapphire knows how this whole thing is going to end… I can only pray this is the path that will lead to a good one. Hopefully, even if I don't survive, I can achieve at least one victory. If I don't make it back, I want you to know that I am forever grateful for all that you done for me, and for teaching me everything I know. It is my honor and duty to keep you safe... at all costs._

 _-Onyx: the Crystal Gem_

"No!" I said.

"WHAT?!" said Ruby.

Pearl sank to her knees and tears started falling from her eyes. Ruby started pacing back and forth. She looked mad, but it also looking like she was trying not to cry.

"H-He's gonna face Emerald himself?!" Steven said, shock and fear deep in his voice.

"What do we-" I said, trying to get up, but I sat down.

"Easy, Amethyst," said Steven. "Jasper did a number on you."

Ruby slammed her fist into the wall.

"Great!" she yelled. "This is just perfect! What's he trying to do?! First Sapphire, now this? He's gonna get himself killed."

Okay, that does it…

"Well, this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for _you!_ " I spat out.

Everyone started. Hey, someone had to say it.

"You were so caught up on finding Sapphire and blaming Onyx that you didn't even think about how you were making him feel!" I yelled. "Do you even realize the only reason he was searchin till he couldn't anymore for days, was to make you forgive him? He felt it was his fault from the beginning and you just made it worse! It's _your_ fault he ran away!"

"Oh, it my fault?!" said Ruby. "What have you been doing this whole time?!"

"Trying to make him feel better!" I said. "Maybe if you could've been half the leader you were suppose to be, you wouldn't going around blaming people during a disaster."

"Guys! Guys!" Steven said, waving his arms around. "I wanna be mad, too! But we really have to do something! I know you're upset, but we've gotta keep it together."

"He's right…" Pearl said, wiping away her tears and standing up. "Amethyst, Ruby, and I will split up and search for Onyx. Steven, it's too dangerous to come with us. Stay here with Peridot and Lapis. Onyx may have had second thoughts and decide to come back. I need you to be here in case he does."

"O-Okay," said Steven.

"Emerald, Carnelian, and Jasper aren't our priority at the moment," said Pearl. "Finding Onyx and stopping from doing something foolish is what we have to do right now. He's probably going to do his best to hide, so stay vigilant. If he runs, stop him! If you see Emerald, Carnelian, or Jasper, do not engage!"

"Okay!" Ruby and I said.

"Amethyst, are you sure you're up to it?" said Steven

"I'm fine!" I said. "Don't worry, Steven. "You just keep an eye on Peri and Lazuli."

"Okay," Steven said, gently.

Ruby and Pearl left on the warp pad. I decided to check in town to see if anyone saw him. Onyx never went into town without Steven. So chances are, maybe some of the people there saw them at one point.

The thought couldn't leave my mind, though. The kids… beat Jasper… Not me… My way of fighting… didn't work. I went with my gut… and I lost. Now Onyx is gone and Lapis and Peridot got hurt? If I had beaten Jasper like I was suppose to… I could have stopped him!

The first thing I could think to look was the car wash. Onyx would come by with Steven sometimes, but Greg hadn't seen him. I went by the Big Donut, but Donut Boy and Donut Girl didn't see him either. Then I asked weirdo Renaldo, but then he went into talking about something I didn't care about and left. The other place I thought to look was the wrestling arena, but it was still closed off from _that_ incident. At least Smiley said it would open again soon enough.

After looking around for a while, I came to a conclusion that Onyx probably wasn't in the city at all. He probably left by the warp pad. Well, that just great. He could be halfway around the world by now!

It was confusing, though. How would Onyx beat Emerald? He didn't beat him last time, and it sounded like he lost horribly. Unless… Oh no!

I ran back to the house as fast as I could. I was so panicked that I slammed the door open and forget Steven shouldn't know.

"A-Amethyst?!" Steven said, who peeked around where the bathroom was.

"H-Hey," I said. "I just wanted to pop in for a second."

"Alright," said Steven. "I'm just trying to get Peridot to come out of the bathroom."

Steven went back to the door and ran up the steps to the box near the TV. We hadn't touched it since the incident. I opened it carefully, and… it was gone! I almost yelled, but if I did, Steven would know something was up.

I headed out again. This time I went out by warp pad. One warp, I used to get to the desert. There was no more pillars, walls, and stairs, but there was no Onyx either. I basically ran around with my spin dash looking for him until I gave up.

The next stop was the barn. It felt a little risky to be back here already, but I knew this had to be at least one of the places he would go. Looks like Lazuli and Peridot were working on… something with the place. It was empty, though. No one was home or outside the barn. The place was more quiet than a ghost town.

The last place I could think of looking for the day was the strawberry field. The sun was just setting, so I had enough time to look for just a little bit. While I walked through the bushes, I had myself a strawberry or two.

"Onyx!" I called, as I walked through the Strawberry Field. "Ya here? If you're here, come on out. Everyone's worried sick and it's kinda annoying!"

Nothing.

"C'mon!" I yelled. "I can show you these things Steven likes called fry bits! You just have to harass the guy in charge!"

Still nothing. Pearl told me that Onyx could hide his presence whenever he was in the dark. I had to be careful and check the shadowy places… not that there were many here.

I sat down. I still couldn't take my mind off Jasper. She was right there and I felt like I was so ready… Yet, she beat me… The kids had to come save me… and they did it! It was great… For them... They didn't need at all…

Argh! So what?! I've been taken down a few times! Whatever! Why should I let this bother me?! I have to find Onyx and get that armor off before he kills all of us!

I thought about telling Pearl about this… And tell her what? That we have a walking time bomb on our hands?! That'd just make everyone worry even more!

"Onyx, you'd better be okay…" I said, sounding a bit peeved, "because I care about you, even if I'm too much of a dumb sponge to show it…"

Onyx was a good guy… his emotions just… got the better of him… It must suck being in his shoes right now. He probably just got tired of Ruby's… energy, and ran of to make it up to her once and for all… Always been so quick to blame himself… I wonder why… Since before Sapphire was kidnapped and just after the incident at the wrestling arena he looked like he was feeling bad about something when he wasn't distracted…

Whenever he or Steven did something new, they were really proud of them. It wasn't until now that I began to notice that it doesn't happen to me anymore. I usually got yelled at and all that attention has went to Steven since… You know what? Forget I said anything.

I came back to the house. It was pitch black outside and Steven was on his bed fast asleep. The poor kid looked he'd been crying. Then I went over to the bathroom.

"Peri, you still in there?" I said.

"Yep!" said Peridot.

"Okay, then…" I said.

"Amethyst, leave Peridot alone," said a voice.

Pearl entered the room.

"Where have you been?" said Pearl.

"Um, looking for Onyx like you said!" I said.

"...Okay, then..." said Pearl.

Pearl walked over to Steven. He woke up and they talked quietly for a bit. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but Steven started crying and Pearl hugged him. I just looked away and headed into my room.

The next morning, I headed back into the beach house. Pearl and Ruby still hadn't found any sign of him. I was sad or anything… but Jasper beating me… just made me annoyed. Everything that she said to me kept ringing in my mind.

" _You're a Quartz soldier, just like me... But you're not like me… are you?!"_

" _You… could've been me! And what are you instead? Just a joke!"_

"Hey, Amethyst…" Steven said, as I searched the fridge.

"Yo…" I said.

"Find anything yet?" said Steven.

"Nope…" I said with a sigh. "Peridot still hiding in the bathroom?"

"Yeah," said Steven.

"And Lazuli?" I said.

"Still not back yet…" said Steven.

I didn't even respond after that. Steven has a knack for these kind of things, so he knew something was up right away.

"Amethyst, are you okay?" said Steven.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I said, sternly. "I'm always fine!"

"O… Okay…" said Steven. "Well, I'll be here it you need to talk…"

"Great…" I said with an eye roll. "Now you're even more mature than me…"

"...Amethyst?" said Steven.

"Ugh, nothing!" I said, walking towards the temple door.

"...Is this about Jasper?" said Steven.

"No!" I yelled. "I dunno!"

"Amethyst, it's fine!" said Steven. "Jasper's gone and we're gonna find Onyx."

"That's not it at all!" I yelled. "You beat Jasper! Not me! You're suppose to be the rookie, but now you're better than me!" I looked away, and frustration the only thing on my mind. "...Now I'm the worst Crystal Gem…" I muttered.

"...What?" said Steven.

"Ugh, you know what I mean, Steven!" I said.

"Uh, not really!" Steven said, raising his voice. "I thought you guys wanted me to be strong! And now I am and… you're mad at me?!"

"No!" I yelled. "I get mad at myself! That's… ugh… the thing I do!"

"Amethyst… why are you acting like this?" said Steven.

"Because… the other day made me realize… that I suck!" I said, kicking the air and turning away from him.

"Amethyst, you don't suck…" said Steven. "You do so many cool things. You have two whips. _Two_ whips! And the dash thing? Amethyst, you're so much better than me!"

"No way!" I said. "You have Rose's shield! And bubble! And the floaty thing! And… I've just been floating all day!"

"Floating?" said Steven. "I forget to use that half the time! And the rest of the time my powers aren't even guaranteed to work! I'm… I'm way worse than you!"

"Nuh-uh! I'm the worst!" I said.

"No way!" said Steven. "I am! I'll prove it! I'll-I'll fight you! And you you how bad I am!"

"Fine!" I said. "Peridot, watch Lapis!"

"Okay!" Peridot yelled from the bathroom.

"LET THE WORST GEM LOSE!" Steven and I shouted.

 _At the Cloud Arena…_

"Get ready!" I yelled from across Steven. "I'm about to lose big time!"

"No way!" said Steven. "I'm gonna get clobbered so bad, I won't know what hit me!"

"No holding back?" said, tying my hair.

"No holding back!" Steven yelled.

I pulled out my whip and dashed past Steven, circling around him, making a field of dust. While he was distracted, I managed to get him tangled in my whip. I pulled and he fell onto the floor.

"Whoa!" I did not see that coming!" said Steven. "That was amazing!"

"No, it's not!" I yelled. "I don't do anything amazing!"

I swung my whip, while it ignited with a flame. Before it got to Steven, he got out his bubble.

"You're the one who's amazing…" I grumbled, as I pulled out two whips.

I grabbed Steven, who was still in his bubble, with my two whips, and swung him into the pillars. The first one came down and before he hit the second one, these spikes appeared on Steven's bubble and the stuck to the pillar with them.

"What?!" I yelled, angrily. "Is that new?! Because it's awesome!"

"No!" Steven yelleed. "It was an accident! Accidents are not awesome!"

"Sure!" I said, irritably. "Right!"

I pulled as hard as I could and got Steven unstuck from from the pillar. The second I did that, Steven got rid of his bubble and kicked me to the floor before he landed. I looked up and saw a part of the pillar falling right at me. Then Steven threw the shield and broke it in half before it landed on me.

"What?!" I said. "Don't save-"

Steven's shield came back like a boomerang and hit me in the back of the head before it went back to him.

"Whoa!" I said with a glare. "That was great!"

"Do you think that was on purpose?" said Steven.

I shape-shifted into what I usually do when I go wrestling and tried to punch Steven. He jumped into the air at last second.

"Guess who remember to flo-" Steven tried to say before he hit something and started floating away.

I changed back and grabbed with my whip. Then I sighed… Then I slammed him into the ground.

"AMETHYST!"

 _Oh great…_

Pearl and Ruby started racing down the steps.

"Steven?" I said, staring down at the pile of rubble.

Steven punched his way out. A giant rock fell right next to me.

"Amethyst!" Pearl yelled. "What were you doing?! You ruined the ruins!"

"P-Pearl!" Steven said, standing in front of me. "I wrecked the ruins, too! Don't blame her!"

"What the heck were you doing?!" Ruby yelled. "You could've killed him!"

And they already start blaming me... as usual...

"...I knew you wouldn't be so hard if Steven did it…" I muttered.

"A-Amethyst…" was all Steven could say.

"Amethyst, this isn't about Steven!" Pearl said, angrily. "This about the fact that you could've hurt him!"

"But he's fine!" I yelled. "He's strong! He beat Jasper, didn't he?!"

"...Is that what this is about?!" said Pearl. "Amethyst, Steven's been doing what everyone except you should do! Training!"

"But I gave Steven my advice and it worked!" I said. "And me? It blew up in my face! Now, I really am the worst Crystal Gem… I don't train… All I do is mess around! That's what you think, don't you?! That's why all your attention goes to Steven…"

"Wait… what?" said Ruby.

"Agh! L-Look, just FORGET IT!" I yelled, storming off.

"Amethyst, where do you think you're going?!" Pearl yelled. "Amethyst!"

"Amethyst, come back!" Steven cried.

I ignored them and used the warp pad to go to at least one place they'd leave me alone: the Kindergarten.

I started walking along. Everyone was turned away by this place… but to me, this was home-sweet-home… Then I came upon the hole I came out of. Ever since Peridot told me, it's just been a constant reminder that I'm… wrong! Why didn't any of them tell me?! Not even Rose said anything!

I kicked a rock and it hit the destroyed injector nearby. In the loud clanging noise, I could've sworn I heard something. Some kind of "shing" sound. Wait a minute…

"Wh-Who's there?!" said a voice. "Sh-Show yourself!"

The person sounded nervous. I went around the injector, and standing far across from me, wearing that armor and holding a sword, was Onyx.

"A… Amethyst?" he said.


	40. Do It For Her

Onyx

Everything that was happening around me froze when I saw Amethyst. One of the first things that came over me was relief. I was so glad Amethyst was okay. Then Amethyst walked towards me, and I immediately remembered what the heck I was doing. I turned around and started running.

"Onyx, wait!" Amethyst yelled, but I ignored her and kept running.

Amethyst pursued me into the Kindergarten's depths.

"Wait up!" Amethyst yelled. "I know this place like that back of my hand!"

"Get away from me!" I yelled. "You're the last person I'd want involved in this!"

"C'mon!" said Amethyst. "Get back here!"

It was strange. She sounded like there was some kind of sadness in her voice. Amethyst did her rolling attack and charged right at me. At last second, I jumped out of the way. Nearby was the warp pad. It was my only chance of escaping. I got up and climbed for it. Then Amethyst's whip grabbed me by the ankle.

"Stop running!" Amethyst yelled, trying to yank me down.

I almost lost my grip. In reality, I did want to stop running, but I couldn't.

"Let go, Amethyst!" I said. "I have to protect you all!"

"Stop it!" said Amethyst. "You're being stupid!"

"Amethyst…" I said, sternly while pulling out my sword. "I'm doing this… for you!"

I cut Amethyst's whip and she fell onto the floor. Finally, I was able to use the warp pad and go somewhere else… but not before I looked Amethyst in the eye.

"I'm sorry…" I said.

"NO!" Amethyst yelled, before I left.

The only other place I could think of looking for them was the Great North. Snow was falling, so I thought to be careful in case of a blizzard.

In all seriousness, though, I was scared. Frightened even. Any minute, I could run into those Gems. They probably thought I was stupid or crazy. Someone like me, taking on the best of the best alone.

I was shivering, not just because of the snow, but because of my own fear. The sky was cloudy, but I could tell it was nightfall. I decided to find to find shelter.

There was a hollowed out tree that Connie and Steven hid the last time we were here. I covered the entrance with a wall of snow and managed to get a fire going.

Setting up that snow wall made my hands cold. So, the fire was convenient.

Here I was… Alone and finally having a chance to relax while on the run. I was actually at the Kindergarten to look at my old stuff. It felt like I lived there so long ago now. I pondered about it for a bit when I was there and lately, I've been pondering about it again. My past. Why does feel the answer is just hidden under a thin layer and I just can't see it?

My mind also raced with questions, wondering what the Crystal Gems were up to… and it replayed every horrid moment that happened to them…

Garnet… Amethyst… Peridot… Lapis…

Tears came down my eyes as I remembered what happened to them. I was nearly on the verge of sobbing. Then I realized I had to stop feeling sorry for myself.

What if I just went home… I thought. Pearl would probably have been worried sick. Amethyst would probably be peeved, but happy. Ruby would yell at me, but Steven, on the other hand, would be relieved.

No! I made this choice! This foolish, selfish choice! I have to see it through to the end!

I took deep breaths, trying to pull myself together. Then I remembered something Garnet told me back when we practiced fusion. Trying it now wouldn't hurt. If I wasn't calm and focused, I'd never beat Emerald!

I closed my eyes, let my thoughts fade… and recalled the calming words Garnet would tell me.

 _"Here in darkness… everything's okay… Listen to the waves… and let them fade away… Here comes a thought…"_

The sound of the howling wind outside began to wane… and the noise of the crackling fire was soon gone. There was nothing. The very heat of the fire was no longer felt, even… And then there was a small gust of wind.

Okay, maybe I should open my eyes, now…

However, when I looked I wasn't even in that shelter anymore.

It was sunset and I was sitting on a stump at the center of a thick forest. All the leaves had changed to look red or orange and some were falling down gently in the wind.

Okay… this never happened before when I did this…

To me… it was strange… I felt… strangely calm. Then I heard dry grass be crushed. A footstep.

I looked to my left… and I saw… her… She was just as Amethyst described. She gazed at me, her hair and autumn leaf-shaped earings blowing in the wind, and stared at me with a blank, but ominous look. My eyes fell onto the black gem on the top part of her chest. This was it. I had to know only one thing before anything else.

"Who are you?" I said without hesitation.

The Gem stayed silent. I stood up, ready to ask again in more stern tone. Then her sweet, soft voice forced me to stop.

"I cannot believe it," the Gem finally said. "It is really you…"

"...I… I'm sorry…" I said. "Do we know each other?"

"Oh, I have missed you so much!" the Gem then said. "Come here, my sweet Onyx!"

I was too confused to do anything. The Gem grabbed me and was locked in a gentle embrace. I only came up to about her shoulders, so this was weird to say the least.

"Um… What are you talking about?" I said. "What is this place? What are you doing here? And who are you?"

The Gem gently let me go.

"You… do not remember?" said the Gem.

"N… No…" I said. "I'm so sorry… but I don't…"

"...I see…" the Gem said. "I am just happy to see you again."

"Again?" I said.

The Gem looked to the floor.

"...It is a sad story, Onyx," said the Gem. "When you were very young, you were kidnapped by forces from Homeworld…"

"Really?" I said. "But I'm with the Crystal Gems now."

"Is that so?" said the Gem. She began to smile.

"Are you the one Amethyst described?" I said. "The one named Orchard?"

"Amethyst?" said the Gem. "Ah… yes… I recall her now. The purple Gem, am I correct? I will tell you that this is true. I am the one whose name is on that box. I am Orchard."

So it was true. My mind started racing with questions.

"Were you in the war?!" I said. "Did you know Rose Quartz?!"

"Yes…" said Orchard. "Rose and I… led the rebellion together…"

"So… why is your name Orchard?" I said.

"That is… a somewhat symbolic… yet somewhat embarrassing secret…" said Orchard. "However, I will tell you one thing: Orchard is not my real name. Like you… I am your type of Gem. I am an Onyx Gem just like you… Onyx… I know of your plight… You wish to protect the Crystal Gems and… this Amethyst you hold dear… Am I correct?"

"Um… y-yes," I said. "Wait! Can you tell me something?"

"Proceed," said Orchard.

"How were you able to beat those thugs?"I said.

"Thugs?" said Orchard.

"Th... Those humans?" I said.

"Ah... Them... I am uncertain," said Orchard. "I woke up in an unfamiliar place and humans were attacking me… I just… reacted… but it seems I can interact with the physical world through you… as long as you wear my armor, that is. Please, do not blame yourself for that event… It was my doing."

"Uh… sure…" I said.

Orchard put her hands on my shoulders.

"Onyx... I want to help you," said Orchard.

"You do?" I said.

"You are very precious to me…" said Orchard. "No matter what, I will protect you. Like before, if need be, I can guide you moves."

"Guide my moves?" I said.

"If need be, I can temporarily control your movement to assist you," said Orchard. "If you are willing, I promise I will not interfere unnecessarily a lot. You will have to wear my armor for it to work, however…"

"That sounds… kinda cool, actually…" I said.

"I must warn you that no Gem is perfect," said Orchard. "Not even the Diamonds themselves. If I mess up, it will only be you who will receive the punishment."

"...I'm okay with that…" I said. "I've already taken enough from watching my family get hurt because of me. What's anymore damage?"

"...Okay, then…" Orchard said with sorrow in her eyes.

"Orchard…" I said. "I don't remember you… but I trust you…"

"I am glad," Orchard said with a smile. "Onyx, war is unpredictable. I know you are willing to risk everything to protect the Crystal Gems. I know you will risk everything to protect Amethyst. That is why you must tell them everything you feel, before a big battle. If you fall, you can at least fall without regrets."

"O...Okay…" I said.

Orchard grabbed my hand and our Gems started glowing.

"Then from today, I will guide your hand if need be…" she said. "Onyx… while you may not remember me… I will do my best to protect you… But please take heed. You will take off this armor when Emerald is defeated. I don't want you being dependent on my abilities."

"U-Um... Okay..." I said. "Can you at least spare my enemies? I have a friend who would be very upset if I didn't."

"Very well, then…" said Orchard. "However, I cannot promise I will be able to spare all of those who seek to assail you…"

"...I understand…" I said. And everything went white.

I opened my eyes and I was back in that shelter in the tree. My gaze landed onto my arms, still wearing Orchard's armor along with my legs. They gave off a faint glow for a second.

Orchard had really… spoken to me… somehow.

Well, if this Gem was on my side, I couldn't let her down.

I checked outside. The snow was coming down, but there was no more wind. So, I put out the fire and decided to continue the journey.

"Onyx?!" called a voice.

Immediately, I started running. My sword was out and I chopped down tree branches to get away. It was Amethyst. I could tell just from her voice.

I approached a cliff, but my feet refused to stop running. Near the edge I wussed out, though, but I slowed down too late. The snow slid, taking me with it. Snow and rocks fell onto of me as I plummeted below.

When I looked, my right arm was held out and the armor on it had turned into an autumn-leaf shaped shield. It was holding back the snow from falling on top of me. I was still inside a giant pile, but at least I wasn't being crushed.

The shield was glowing and I pushed up and escaped the snow pile. It was incredible. Armor that could turn into a shield. Before I could get up, Amethyst landed nearby. I immediately got up and pulled out my sword.

"There you are..." said Amethyst.

"Amethyst… just… Please go away," I said. "...I don't want to fight you…"

Amethyst started walking towards me. She didn't pull out her whip or anything.

"Please!" I said, getting in a battle stance. "Don't come any closer!"

Amethyst stopped.

"...We found your letter…" Amethyst said, flatly.

"Then you understand?" I said.

"Yeah…" Amethyst said, starting to walk towards me again. Her voice sounded so sad. She was looking to the floor and her hair was covering her eyes.

Amethyst… What happened to you?

"Amethyst," I said, backing away.

Yet, Amethyst kept walking towards me. Aw, who am I kidding? I would never hurt Amethyst. No! Swing! Swing at her, damn it! Aah! She's too close! It's too late! Then my stopped racing when she hugged me. Then I heard her quietly cry. I dropped my sword and we sank to our knees as my arms wrapped around her.

"Amethyst?" I said, pushing her away and grabbing her shoulders. Her long hair covered her eyes, but I could still see tears streaming down from them.

"You can tell me…" I said, gently.

"I'm wrong, Onyx!" Amethyst said, abruptly, making me wince. "Jasper beat me because I'm wrong! Everyone loves Steven more because of it! He's suppose to be the rookie, but now he's better than me!"

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down!" I said. "Just tell me everything."

Amethyst finally lifted her head and looked at me. Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears.

"They beat Jasper…" Amethyst said, wiping her eyes. "They… They didn't need me at all…"

"But… that's good," I said. "They're learning."

"Where does that leave me?!" said Amethyst. "Everyone wants Steven to be something great!"

"Everyone wants us to be great, too," I said. "We can do whatever we want…"

"But I'm small!" said Amethyst. "They keep saying that it's no big deal. 'You can be whatever you wanna be'," she said, mockingly. "No! I can't!" She let out a sigh. "I can't even be what I'm suppose to be, you know? If that's the case, I'll never beat Jasper!"

Amethyst looked to the floor. This had been built up for a while…

"I had enough…" said Amethyst. "I fought with Steven and then… I just… ran!

"You what?!" I said.

"Yeah…" said Amethyst. "But they stopped me… I'll never be as strong as Jasper… That's why they love Steven…"

"What are you talking about?!" I said, shocked. "Of course the Crystal Gems love you!"

"Nuh-uh!" said Amethyst. "They probably haven't bothered to look for me. I'm not like Steven. Or Garnet! Or even Pearl!"

I knew the Crystal Gems cared about her. Though, I will admit they never showed as much as they did with Steven. Sometimes, even I was jealous.

"I'm not smart," Amethyst admitted. "I'm not strong like I think I am. All I do is float in the background… I'm not the Quartz soldier I'm suppose to be."

It was then I understood. The incident with Jasper made her think she was weak. The others gave Steven all the affection making Amethyst feel left out.

" _...tell them everything you feel, before a big battle. If you fall, you can at least fall without regrets."_

"Admit what you will," I said. "So, you're not the soldier Homeworld wanted you to be. So what? You're still yourself Amethyst. Fun… Kind… Bright… A… A great wrestler… Amethyst… has any of that changed?"

Amethyst gasped.

"Onyx…" she said.

I stood up.

"While I've been out here, I made contact with the owner of this armor," I said. "Orchard promised to guide me when I at long last fight Emerald. Please go back to the Crystal Gems. Once Emerald is defeated and I have Sapphire, I will return as well."

"Onyx…" Amethyst said as tears filled her eyes.

"You are cared," I said. "You mean so much to me, Amethyst. I will not let you come to harm. I can't afford another mistake and you suffering the consequences. I will protect you…"

Amethyst stood up. Her eyes were big. Okay, it's now or never.

"Amethyst…" I said. "I love you…"

"Onyx!" Amethyst said, jolting back.

I couldn't believe I said that, but I guess my desire to protect her was so strong, it boosted my confidence.

"Garnet once told me what love was…but I didn't understand it until I got to know you…" I said. "...I have to go… But I hope you see that at the very least, I care about you."

I turned around, but Amethyst then grabbed my hand.

"Amethyst, please," I said. "I have to protect you!"

"Y-Yeah, but… then who's the one protecting you!" said Amethyst.

"Amethyst…" I said.

"They're after you, remember?" said Amethyst. "And... I want to beat Jasper… And I wouldn't want to do it without you! Besides… I think you're pretty great, too."

Nothing was going to stop Amethyst from coming with me… but I actually felt better having someone come along. I started to smile.

"So… you in?" said Amethyst.

I tightened my grip on her hand.

"To the end…" I said.


	41. Falling Apart

**Sorry this is kinda late. I had to do a ton of editing. Well, here you go.**

Steven

"To defeat your enemies, you will need to be at focus," said a voice. "Do not fear the premonition of defeat. Though we are all imperfect, fearing defeat will bring you closer to it. Fear will not save you."

"Okay…" said the voice of Onyx. "I got it!"

I gasped.

"Onyx!" I yelled, running ahead.

Outside the dark field was a vast forest. It was orange like it was fall and leaves were gently falling. Then I heard the sound of yelling and fighting.

"Onyx!" I called. "Onyx!"

I ran towards the noise and found Onyx, wearing some armor that was glowing and in a clearing fighting strange creatures. One came at me and Onyx sliced into nothing.

"S-Steven?!" said Onyx. "Wh-What are you doing here?!"

"W-Well…" I said. "I'm not really sure. Don't worry! I think I'm just dreaming again…"

"Steven, no!" said Onyx. "Don't interfere! I have to concentrate!"

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!" I said.

There was a noise in the distance. Onyx stood in front of me and readied his sword.

"Steven, you need to go," he said.

"Wait! Onyx, tell me where you are!" I said. "We can help you!"

Suddenly, weird dark monsters came at us. They actually kind of looked like corrupted Gems, but then they just vanished. A woman came out from the smoke. She had long black hair, wore a black tunic, pants, overcoat, and boots. She also wore autumn-leaf shaped earrings.

"Onyx, who is this?" she said.

I then saw the gem on her chest. It was black.

"A Gem…" I whispered.

"Um, he's…" Onyx tried to say.

"Uh, hi," I said. "M-My name's Steven."

"This is no place for you, human," the Gem said. "How did you get in here?"

"Don't worry," I said. "I'm just dreaming."

"'Dream-ing'?" the Gem said confused. "Is that some kind of human ability?"

"I-It's okay," said Onyx. "He's just a-"

"I do not care what it is," said the Gem. "It is interfering with your studies."

"L-Look!" I said. "I don't know who you are, but there are people who are worried about Onyx! I just want him to tell me where he is."

"Steven…" was all Onyx could say.

The Gem grabbed Onyx by his arm and yanked him behind her..

"I will tell you again, human," the Gem said, sternly as she started walking towards me. "This is no place for you, human!"

"B-But…" I tried.

"This Gem is trying to save you, your species and the Crystal Gems themselves," the Gem said as she summoned a big regal sword. "I cannot have you interfering! Now begone!"

"Orchard, no!" Onyx yelled, but the Gem swung her sword.

"ONYX!" I yelled, sitting up. It was just a dream… or at least I think it was.

I looked around the room. Pearl and Ruby still weren't back yet. I hope they found Amethyst. I didn't mean to drive her away!

Peridot was still in the bathroom, but I had to go in there to get ready for the day. She was in the corner, hugging her tablet and holding Lapis's gem in one of her hands.

"Hey, Peridot," I said.

"Hello, Steven…" said Peridot.

"Are… you doing okay?" I said.

"I… I'm fine…" said Peridot.

"You know, you don't have to hide in here," I said, gently.

"Yes, I do!" said Peridot. "If I had just finished my mission like I was suppose to, Emerald wouldn't be here causing us trouble."

"But then… you wouldn't have met us…" I said.

Peridot held her tablet tighter.

"Steven…" said Peridot. "This is making me feel… smaller… I used to follow every rule! Every order! Now, I'm a traitor to my own lieutenant! He taught me everything… Gave me my limb enhancers…"

Peridot looked at me. There was actually a tear in her eye.

"Aw, Peridot," I said.

I sat next to her and gave her a hug.

"Wow, thanks…" Peridot said, quietly.

Lapis's gem started glowing and floated out her hand.

"Oh! She's coming back!" I said, excitedly.

A light appeared in Lapis's shape and then she appeared. She landed onto the floor, before wincing back, looking all confused.

"Aaagh!" she yelled, looking around rapidly like she was still fighting. Then she stopped and took a look at her surroundings.

"Lapis, your back!" I yelled, hugging her tightly. I ran in so fast, I almost knocked her over.

"S-Steven!" Lapis said, putting her arms around her.

"Lazuli!" Peridot yelled, running in and hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry!"

"Peridot, you're okay!" said Lapis.

"I'm so sorry!" said Peridot. "Emerald wanted me! Not you! This is all my fault!"

Lapis reassured her by hugging her back.

"No!" Lapis said growing serious. "All of this was done by Emerald, and he's going to pay for it! We'll-"

Lapis stopped herself by gasping.

"Wait!" she said. "Onyx! Is he…"

"H-He's fine!" I said. "Emerald got away, but Onyx is… okay. He's out looking for him and Jasper now. Peridot saved him."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Lapis said leaning back against the wall. "Thank-you, Peridot."

Well, I technically wasn't lying. I said the what without the why and where. No, it was lying… I was already feeling bad about it. Then there was a sound outside.

"They're back!" I said. "Wait here!"

I ran out of the bathroom and found Pearl. Ruby was also next to her. I was hoping that Amethyst was behind them… but she wasn't…

"You're back…" I said, sadness already kicking in.

Ruby didn't even say hello and wandered outside.

"So, did you find Amethyst?" I said.

"N-No…" Pearl said, on the verge of crying. "We couldn't find her anywhere. I thought she was okay!"

"SHE'S SELFISH!" Ruby yelled from outside. "BOTH OF THEM!"

"Ruby, that's enough!" Pearl yelled to her, tears filling her eyes.

"Pearl…" I said, wanting to cry myself. "What's happening to this team?"

"I… I don't know…" Pearl said, the tears finally escaping. "I can't find Sapphire! I can't find Onyx! And now I can't find Amethyst!"

I ran in and hugged Pearl. She looked like she needed it. I needed it too.

"Steven…" said Pearl. "I-I promise… we'll get through this… I swear..."

"Onyx?!" said a voice.

Lapis and Peridot stepped out of the bathroom. Pearl and I froze as Lapis walked toward us.

"Uh, Lapis," I said. "W-We were just…"

"Where is Onyx?!" Lapis said, her tone growing stern.

Pearl wiped her eyes.

"...Onyx…" I said. "He's…" Then I sighed. "Lapis… Onyx is missing… He ran away after Emerald shot you..."

At first Lapis eyes widened with shock. She couldn't believe her ears.

"Wh… What do you mean he ran away?!" Lapis said, her eyes full of worry and anger.

"Lapis, calm down!" said Peridot.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" said Lapis. "Onyx chose to stay with you, so that's why I decided to trust you Crystal Gems to protect him! I trusted you to keep him safe! Now he's missing and you have no idea where he is?!"

"And just what have you been doing while we've been the ones out searching?!" Pearl said, getting angry. "How about you try looking for your friends and enemies for days on end?!"

"Don't insult me!" said Lapis. "You think saying stuff about me will erase the things you've done?! I had to keep Peridot safe!"

"Um… I… talked to him…" I said.

Pearl and Lapis stopped and stared at me when I said that.

"You… spoke to Onyx?" said Pearl.

"I saw him in a dream," I said.

"Oh…" said Lapis. "Like when I was…"

"Yeah…" I said.

"Well, where is he?" said Pearl. "Is he okay?"

"I… I don't know!" I said. "I walked around and Onyx fighting and he was with another Gem."

"Another Gem?" said Lapis.

"What does this Gem look like?" Pearl said, sounding concerned.

"She was tall," I said. "She had long black hair and that was the color she wore on her whole outfit. She had a tunic, an overcoat, and these pretty leaf earrings."

"Leaf-shaped earrings?" Pearl said, her eyes getting big. "It can't be…"

"Can't be what?" I said.

Lapis shook her head.

"No!" she yelled. "He's not ready!"

Lapis ran for the door.

"Lapis, where are you going?!" said Peridot.

"I'm going to find Onyx!" she said.

I wanted to say something, but Lapis had already summoned her wings and left.

"Lapis…" I said.

I turned to Pearl and she was walking towards the temple.

"Pearl?" I said.

"I'm sorry, Steven," said Pearl. "I… I'll talk to you later…"

Pearl walked into the temple. She was crossing her arms, trying not to cry as the door closed.

"Hey, Steven," said Peridot. "Who was she talking about?"

"...I have no idea…" I said.

…

Pearl

When Sapphire was taken… I had to be strong, I thought… but I'm not… Sapphire gone, along with Onyx and Ruby was falling apart. So was I… How on Earth has it come to this…? Everything's spiraled out of control since Emerald came back.

Emerald has done nothing but try to destroy us. He kidnapped Sapphire, hurt Peridot and Lapis, and sent Jasper who hurt Amethyst… but for that one moment I saw him in that store… I was actually happy… but I haven't been since…

Why, Onyx?! Why would you make this choice?! This foolish, selfish choice! We're already worried with Sapphire gone… and you have to leave, too?!

I was in my room… lying down and letting the sound of the flowing water try to cam me down… Though the only things that were coming to mind were Emerald and Onyx. We promised Rose that we wouldn't say a thing until he was ready… but I didn't think it was trying to surface on its own…

…

And I had done it! I ran! I finally ran away from Homeworld. All I had to do was find Rose… when I fell down a slope and a dark blade pointed at me.

"AAH!" I yelled. "Don't hurt… me?!"

I looked up and saw her. Her hair was long and dark along with her clothes. She had light gray skin and autumn leaf earrings. It was Orchard. Though, back then, she was still just called Onyx.

"It is… a Pearl?" the Gem said.

"Onyx, it's okay," said a voice.

"Rose!" I said, as she came out hiding.

Orchard lowered her sword and back away.

"I'm so sorry you had to come all this way," said Rose, "but I had to make sure we weren't followed."

"You… recruited a Pearl?" said Orchard.

"Onyx… I want you to teach Pearl how to use a sword," said Orchard.

"Wh-What?!" said Orchard. "Is that possible?"

"I know it is!" said Rose. "I know what Homeworld has said, but teaching Pearl will prove them wrong. This could inspire others to join us, as well. Already she has shown immense potential with hand-to-hand combat, so I decided to take it to next level."

Orchard turned to me. It almost felt like she was staring into my soul.

"How long have you known Rose?" said Orchard.

"A… A while…" I said.

"I see…" said Orchard. "Rose told me you have some experience from an Emerald…"

"Y-Yes," I said, standing up. "I was on board the second Rose told me she was going to rebel."

"You want to fight other Gems?" said Orchard.

"More than anything for Rose!" I said.

"A loyal Pearl…" Orchard said, smiling. Then she frowned. "However, I would advise you that loyalty will only take you so far… I am not saying it is a bad thing, but you should watch who you give your loyalty to…"

"Onyx…" Rose said, sorrowfully.

"If what Rose says is true…" she went on. "Then I can and will train you, Pearl… and I will treat you like a regular Onyx Gem recruit. No more… no less… Mayhaps in this you will prove yourself useful…"

"I won't fail you…" I said. "I promise."

…

"So you really think you can match us?!" a Gem said. "You're just a Pearl!"

"That's enough!" yelled a voice.

Orchard walked out and stepped in front of me.

"Uh, My Lady!" the Gem said, nervously. "I-I was just-"

"You were just what?" Orchard said, sternly. "What kind of Gem we does not matter… I thought I have told you this hundreds of times. I sincerely thought you recruits were far more mature than this. Pearl has made far more strides than you all in a few days than you all have in a month. Break is over! Now get back to the training grounds!"

The Gems got up and left.

"I am so sorry," said Orchard. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I said. "I'm okay."

"If only these Gems knew dedication like you…" said Orchard.

"Thank-you..." I said. "You're the only Onyx Gem that's been so nice to me…"

…

"Who is this?!" Orchard said, her eyes widened at her first gaze of Garnet. I know, I was shocked too.

"They're a fusion," I said.

"I… I have seen Gems fuse before…" said Orchard. "But… I had no idea this could be possible."

"I-I know…" Garnet said, nervously. "This is… quite confusing myself… Whenever Ruby fused, it's always just been her, but bigger."

"You… are like somebody new…" Orchard said. "It must feel extraordinary…"

Garnet smiled.

"I don't… upset you?" said Garnet.

"Of course not!" said Orchard. "This is incredible. Think of all the possibilities that will unlock for us…"

"Th-Thank-you!" Garnet said starting to smile.

…

"Pearl…" Rose said to me, her eyes gleaming in the moonlight. She was always beautiful… but tonight she was even more so.

"Yes?" I said.

"I'm going to stay… and fight for this planet…" said Rose. "You don't have to do this with me…"

"But I _want_ to!" I said.

"I know you do," said Rose. "Please… Please, understand… If we lose… we'll be killed! And if we win… we can never go home."

"Why would I ever want to go home… when you're here?" I said.

Rose smiled and she let out a small chuckle. Then she held out her hand. It was a moment I would never forget.

"My Pearl…" said Rose.

"You're wonderful…" I said.

…

"Pearl…" said Orchard.

"Onyx… I need to know…" I said. "Why would you want to call yourself this name."

"I just… wanted to see… what it felt like… to choose what I can be called…" Orchard said, with tears streaming down her eyes.

"O-Onyx?!" I said. "I-I mean, Orchard! Are you okay?!"

"Pearl…" Orchard said, putting her hands on my shoulders. "You know I would give anything to protect you all…"

"Y-Yes…" I said.

"If anything happens… you have to look after him," I said. "Save the young Gem! Not me!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" I said. "We're all going to survive! But… if it makes you feel better… I promise I will protect him for you…"

"...Thank-you…" said Orchard.

I didn't know what she meant back then… but I found out the truth when it was too late…

…

A white light shined upon everything. A black blade was held out and from behind her I saw the white light envelope Orchard.

" _Onyx! Our wish! And the future of our kind… are in your hands… Yours and Rose's!"_

"ORCHAAARD!" I yelled, as everything went white.

...

"Orchard!" I yelled, sitting up. Again, another dream… or vision… I don't know anymore. I can't even sleep or fuse to feel better because I'm falling apart… and Garnet's not here to tell me it was just a dream.

I wasn't suppose to be the leader, but I had to step up since Garnet's gone. And what has happened since then? I failed to protect my teammates from monsters, failed to maintain a fusion and protect Onyx during a mission, and I'm too much too much of a coward to protect him from Emerald.

What could have happened to Onyx and Amethyst?! Were they safe? Did they get hit by a car? Did they run into a monster? Had they been captured by Emerald?!

I'll admit it right now... I hid from Emerald... I used Amethyst to form Opal to hide from him. And I ran when I thought I saw him at the Great North. I've been trying to avoid him all this time. I really am a coward.

 _I'm useless…_ I thought. _I need someone to tell me what to do…_

I got out my collection of swords. And I saw the one I used to train Onyx with… and all those memories started coming back to me…

" _Steven always told me stories of your incredible feats! You beat Sugilite by yourself… You taught me how to fight… I even heard you built a spaceship."_

" _Showed me what you showed Steven! That you're strong, Pearl!"_

" _It's not easy being in control. I have weaknesses, too, but I choose not to let them consume me. I struggle to stay strong, because I know the impact I have on everyone. Please understand, Pearl. You have an impact, too. There are times when I look up to you for strength. You are you're own Gem. You control your destiny! Not me, not Rose, not Steven! But you must choose to be strong!"_

I held the sword in my hand. Somehow, it gave me strength. I couldn't be like this right now. I had to take control of my own destiny… I didn't have the privilege of feeling bad… They needed me. Steven needed me. I can't give up anymore. This was my last chance… our final stand.

Emerald… I will you give one more chance, as well. I know you… I failed to during the war… but this time, I will save you…

…

Steven

I wondered where Lapis went. Why she so worried? I knew it was about Onyx, but it also looked like something else was bothering her. Maybe it was because I lied to her. I didn't mean to, but I didn't want her to worry so much.

Tonight, I decided that if I was able to talk to Onyx, hopefully, I can do it again. Peridot said she was going to watch me and the house in case Lapis came back. So, I fell asleep and hoped for the best.

When I opened my eyes, I was back in that autumn forest.

"I made it!" I said, happily. "Okay! Gotta find Onyx!"

I started running, looking around frantically for Onyx. Hopefull, I wouldn't run into that woman.

Finally, I came upon a clearing and hid in some bushes. Onyx and that Gem were sitting on the grass. A waterfall was nearby and a lovely pond was beneath it.

"Well," the Gem said to Onyx. "Then it is luck your fellow Crystal Gems came in the nick of time. Otherwise, you wouldn't be speaking to me right now."

"Yeah, I guess so…" Onyx said, quietly.

"Onyx…" said the Gem. "I am not encouraging you to return to them. Nor will I say the same to Amethyst. You're doing well on your own. Both of you."

"But I am gonna go back," said Onyx. "I just want to protect them from Emerald by facing him myself."

"I understand," said the Gem. "I suppose I would feel the same if I were in you're shoes. You have grown a lot in the year you have stayed with them, and our sync training is coming along well. I am glad to see we can start to work together."

"I'll say!" said Onyx. "You have so many moves I've never thought were possible! I can't wait to show you what I've learned, too!"

"I see," said the Gem. "And what have you learned?"

"Pearl's the one taught me how to use a sword," said Onyx. "And I learned how to channel my energy into it to shoot beams and I learned some things from this video game I've played."

"Video… game?" said the Gem said confused.

"Oh, I'll tell you what that is later," said Onyx. "I also have this unbelievable strength… but it only seems to happen randomly or when I'm angry... I did pull an injector and tossed Jasper over my head once."

"And have you learned about shapeshifting?" said the Gem.

"Um… I've tried," said Onyx. "Only a few times… Amethyst said something about relaxing and just 'feeling it'. She also said you can make your weapons bigger with that ability… but I don't think I can do it…"

"Do not be ridiculous," said the Gem. "Every Gem has the ability to shapeshift. Gems are like Homeworld's technology. Our forms are merely manifestation of light. Almost like a hologram with mass, and every Gem made has the 'programming' for unique abilities, but at the core is the ability to shapeshift. You could say it comes from the fact that we choose what we look like before we form. The data is there, Onyx. You just have yet to master it. Don't ever doubt yourself. Doubt can lead to fear… and fear can lead to defeat."

The Gem looked up.

"When I was in the war… I met a Gem named Bismuth…" she went on. "She was kind, bright, and full of spunk."

"Bis… muth?" said Onyx.

"Bismuths were Gems used to make spires and temples for other Gems," the Gem went on. "We saw how she could change the shape of her hands to form tools and we learned how to do the same and apply them to battle."

"I wish I could've met her…" said Onyx.

"Oh, Onyx…" the Gem said, looking away.

"Orchard?" said Onyx.

I was confused. She was a Gem, but her name was Orchard.

"It is… alright…" Orchard said, wiping her eyes. "She was an old friend and I do miss er so… Ah, but that story is for a different time, Onyx. You had a great training session today. We will speak again."

"Okay," said Onyx. "Bye, Orchard."  
"Good-bye," said Orchard. And she faded as she walked off.

Onyx looked around.

"Huh… Usually, I wake up after that…" he said.

"Onyx!" I said, running out of the bushes.

"S-Steven?!" said Onyx.

I didn't hesitate. I ran in and hugged him as tight as I could.

"You're okay!" I exclaimed.

"I-I'm glad, too," Onyx said, pulling away. "But how are you here?!"

"Don't worry about it," I said. "I'm just dreaming."

"Dreaming?" said Onyx. "Why are you back, Steven?"

"Onyx, you need to come back!" I said.

"Steven, leave!" said Onyx. "I'm defeating Emerald! Only I can do it! My strength can save all of you!"

"Onyx… you're wrong!" I said. "You can defeat Emerald, but you're disobeying the Crystal Gems! Onyx, everyone's worried about you and you're only making it worse!"

"...I made this choice, Steven…" said Onyx. "I have to see it through to the end…"

"You're the only one blaming yourself for what happened!" I said. "So stop acting like you have to do something grand!"

"You weren't there, Steven!" Onyx yelled.

I flinched at his abrupt outburst.

"You didn't see Emerald shoot Lapis!" Onyx yelled. "You didn't get grabbed by the shirt and be told you'd be used to destroy everything you cared about! He wanted me! Not you!"

Onyx looked away. Though, it looked like something else was distracting him. I think his mood affected the dreamscape, as well. The leaves on the trees started falling faster.

"Emerald has answers, Steven…" said Onyx. "We've met before…"

"You have?!" I said.

"I don't know!" said Onyx. "That's the thing that's so annoying! You guys know who you are! But I don't! Emerald knows something about me and I have to find out!"

"Onyx, please!" I said. "Amethyst's missing!"

Onyx didn't even look at me when I said that.

"I… I know…" he said.

"What?!" I said, shocked.

"Amethyst… She… told me everything…" said Onyx.

"You found her?!" I said. "Why?! Why did she run?!"

"She thinks she's weak…" said Onyx. "I don't know if it has to do with Jasper, but she thinks you're better than her… and for some reason she says it's the reason they give you all the attention."

"What is she talking about?" I said. "Of course we love Amethyst! Garnet loves her! Even Pearl!"

"She needs to hear it, Steven," said Onyx. "You guys didn't even notice until she just… exploded. Well, that's what she said, anyway."

What?!

"O-Onyx…" I said. "I had no idea… I'm sorry…"

"S-Steven…" Onyx said, his voice sounding shaky. "I'll be honest… I'm scared…"

"Then why do you think you can do this?" I said.

"I have a plan…" said Onyx. "Let's just say… I made a new friend… and she's going to help me… I have to save Sapphire… I have to defeat Emerald."

"Onyx, you don't have to!" I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"I-I gotta go!" Onyx said, running away.

"Onyx, wait!" I said.

The sky started turning dark. The vast forest was gone and there was just a barren wasteland with shards.

"What the-?" I said.

Onyx back away from me. Tears were in his eyes.

"Onyx, what's going on?!" I said.

"LEAVE!" he yelled, swinging his sword at me.

"ONYX!" I yelled, sitting up. But he was gone and I was back at the beach house.

"Steven!" said Peridot, who was right next to me. "Are you okay?! Did you find Onyx?"

"Yeah," I said. "We talked and he's with Amethyst, but something was wrong and I don't know what it is. Something's tearing him apart and I think it has to do with Emerald."

"Emerald?" said Peridot. "What does he have to do with him."

"He thinks they've met before…" I said. "But if that were the case, wouldn't the others have told him?"

"Maybe they lied," said Peridot.

"They wouldn't lie to him!" I said. "...Would they?"

Outside were footsteps. Lapis walked by the porch and leaned against the wall. I ran out with Peridot to see her.

"Lapis!" I said, swinging the door open.

Lapis was on the porch, gazing out at the ocean.

"Of course they'd lie to you…" said Lapis. "They're Crystal Gems…"

I didn't like when Lapis would say stuff like that…

"Lapis…" I said.

"So…" said Lapis. "You want to know more about Onyx…?" Her eyes shifted towards me. "Okay…"

"Wh-What?" I said.

"I bet you've been wondering about this for a long time..." said Lapis. "Why was I assigned to protect Onyx?"

Well, I did actually...

"So... why was it?" I said.

"I had to protect him... Well, it was more of to block him," said Lapis.

"Was it from the rebellion?" I said.

"No," said Lapis. "I had to protect him from himself."

"But, why?!" I said.

"What?!" said Peridot. "No documents of the war ever told me about this!"

"Well, let me finish, and you'll know the whole story!" said Lapis.

"Okay! Okay!" said Peridot.

"Just as Gems were settling on Earth, one Onyx Gem named Orchard for some reason, started a separate rebellion of her own," said Lapis. "They were suppose to be the perfect assassins. Loyal to Homeworld, but then more Onyx Gems followed her and added to their numbers. Even more so as they joined forces with Rose. Not long after that, they found Onyx."

"Like, our Onyx?" I said.

"Yeah," said Lapis. "Steven... I never knew Garnet... but I did know Sapphire."

"Really?!" I said.

"We weren't friends or anything..." said Lapis. "She just said I would meet someone and be ordered to stay by his side. Then she said to keep a close on this Gem, because he's special."

"So, do you know why he can't remember anything?" I said.

"Steven!" said a voice.

Pearl ran outside quickly.

"Lapis, what are you telling him?!" she said angrily.

"...It's Emerald's fault," Lapis continued. "Him and the Diamonds."

"What are you doing?!" said Pearl.

"When they caught Onyx, they didn't want anymore of his kind following in that leader's footsteps," Lapis continued with an annoyed glare at Pearl. "So they..."

"Lapis!" Pearl yelled. "They're not ready!"

"Steven is Rose's son!" Lapis yelled. "You've never told him about Orchard?!"

"Would you have told it to Onyx?!" said Pearl.

"No!" said Lapis. "Not yet, anyway! We're you just gonna not say anything forever?!"

"W-Well... I..." Pearl tried to say.

"Onyx needs to know this!" said Lapis. "Whatever's happening now is tearing him apart and it has to do with Emerald."

"Please, Pearl?!" I said. "We have to help him!"

Pearl was ready to cry, but she held her tears back.

"...Keep going Lapis..." Pearl said, looking away.

"So, with the one Gem they captured, the Diamonds casted a seal on his mind," said Lapis. "And chances are there are other Gems on Homeworld who suffered the same fate as he... Only a select few were told, like me...but it was a long time ago, so chances are we can still help him."

"There's a way to break it?!" I said

"I think so," said Lapis. "But we have to be very careful."

"Why didn't you tell us this this before?!" said Peridot.

"If I told Onyx... I could really hurt him," said Lapis. "The seal is like a tight chain. I know he's remembered a few things before. He told me one... and it greatly concerns me..."

"Onyx told me several things he picked up," I said.

"He did?" said Pearl.

"Yeah!" I said. "But they were mostly vague. He said his head hurts alot when he sees something."

"Him remembering things must be straining its hold," said Lapis.

"So, if we can help him recall everything, it'll break?" I said.

"Probably," said Lapis. "To be honest, I think the only memory that could break it, is the last one before they sealed it."

"Lapis, please!" said Pearl.

Lapis ignored her.

"Orchard's death..." Lapis said, flatly.

Pearl almost started crying.

"The leader of the other rebellion?" I said. "She was shattered?!"

"Right... before the war ended..." Pearl said, as tears came down from her eyes. I ran in and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, Steven," said Pearl. "I thought we would tell you and Onyx after enough time passed. Amethyst doesn't even know..."

"No, it's okay," I said. "I understand. And now we're gonna use this information to save Onyx!"

Suddenly, a loud ringing noise came from the temple.

"What is that?!" Peridot yelled, covering her ears.

"Th-The Wailing Stone?!" Pearl yelled.

Everyone ran back into the temple. Ruby walked in, put down the Wailing Stone, and covered her ears.

"What's wrong?!" Pearl yelled through the noise.

"This thing just activated on it's own!" Ruby yelled.

I ran to the couch and put a cushion through the hole to make it quiet.

"Why was it ringing so loud?!" said Peridot.

"Is someone trying to send us a message?" I said.

"But who?!" said Ruby.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," said Pearl. "Steven, go get Greg!"


	42. Valley of the Sky

Onyx

In the void between the real world and the dream world, a light shined in the darkness. Images began to form in my mind.

Orchard sat in a chair. She gazed out a window while someone was talking to her. I didn't really hear it and then she didn't look at the one talking to her as if she were lost in thought. Then her gaze fell onto a paper left by the guard. Orchard unfolded it and it was a letter.

 _Dear Onyx,_

 _Your cause is an inspiration to everyone. You may see this as weakness or desperation, but I am asking you to at least consider my offer. I want you to join forces with mine. Together, we can save this planet and secure your independance._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Rose Quartz_

This was probably something that happened back before she changed her name… Suddenly, everything flashed forward.

Orchard stood in a forest. The moon was gleaming brightly. Her eyes widened the second she sensed someone.

"Show yourself!" she said. Her voice was silent, but scary.

A figure emerged from the shadows. Orchard's eyes widened when she saw a Gem in a white dress with beautiful locks of curly pink hair.

"R-Rose Quartz…" said Orchard.

"At ease," said Rose. "It is nothing more than an honor and a privilege to finally meet you."

"I… was about to say the same thing," said Orchard. She seemed lost in Rose's eyes. "I-If not for your actions, I would not have been inspired to rebel, as well. I must be honest with you Rose Quartz. Many of my Onyx Gems did not want me to meet with you."

"Ah, I see…" said Rose. "They do not wish to work under any other Gem but their own."

"Yes," said Orchard. "It seems that way. My rebellion seeks freedom, Rose. What is the purpose of yours?"

"Do you see all of this?" said Rose. She pointed at all the life. The trees, the leaves, falling at the dawn of autumn and all the forest life. "The colonization of this planet will destroy everything."

Orchard stared at the trees.

"...Tell me something Rose…" said Orchard.

"Anything," said Rose.

"What are the inhabitants of this world called?" Orchard then said.

"Humans," said Rose. "They are currently the dominant species."

"I… My Diamond told me to rid those who stood in the way of the their progress," Orchard said, holding out her sword. "Many of which… where these 'humans' you speak of… I never even knew what they were called until now…"

A tear came down from her eyes. Then she closed them.

"I have done things I am not proud of, Rose Quartz…" she went on. "Many times have I killed Gems who have turned traitor… but this planet was the first where I realized what I really do… Splatter blood of innocent creatures… Unlike Gems… when a human dies they do not disappear… They lay lifeless on the ground, the light gone from their eyes… It was then I decided… that I would no longer take a life just because of orders."

Rose looked horrified… That, and very sad.

"Onyx," said Rose. "This has tortured you, hasn't it?"

"The worst…" Orchard admitted. "Humans do not reform. What they look like is all that they are… No other Gem should have the regrets that I have… If you would allow me… I want to lead the rebellion with you… If we collaborate, my Gems will surely follow."

"Very well," said Rose. "Another leader will surely help in decision making… And Onyx… I hope winning this war will ease your sorrows…"

…

"Onyx…" said a voice. "Onyx!"

I woke up and we hit a speed bump. At least that was enough to wake me. Amethyst was sitting next to me shaking me awake.

"Amethyst?" I said, sitting up.

We were on the back of a truck. Amethyst told me about hitch-hiking to get around fast. It was just us on the open road. The sun was shining and I think I saw a bird. It was the taste of freedom!

"You alright?" said Amethyst. "You were kinda tossing around in your sleep."

"Sorry," I said. "I forgot to take this armor off before I went to sleep."

"You having nightmares?" said Amethyst.

"No," I said. "I'm not sure if Orchard is doing this intentionally, but I think she's showing me her memories."

One brow from Amethyst's face raised up a bit.

"Why do you think that?" said Amethyst.

"I saw her with Rose," I said. "It was back before she picked a name for herself. I don't think she wants to bother me, but if I sleep with it on, I guess my subconscious goes and finds her… ghost?"

"Can Gems be ghosts?" said Amethyst.

I shrugged.

Amethyst looked in front of her and she saw a sign.

"Hey, we're almost to the next town!" said Amethyst.

The truck drove into a small town. Some place called "Skyfall Valley." It seemed pretty old-fashioned. There were dirt roads and cars were just parked on the side. It was kind of bumpy, so the driver drove a bit slower.

"Hang on tight!" Amethyst said, grabbing my hand.

"Heh-heh… yeah…" I said, getting embarrassed. Amethyst was smiling but she also seemed embarrassed.

The truck soon came to a stop in a small parking lot.

"Thanks for the ride, dude," Amethyst said, as we jumped off from the back. The humans said good-bye and we headed off to explore this town a bit before continuing the journey.

"Are you sure this is where they went," I said to Amethyst. "There doesn't seem to be much here."

"Exactly," said Amethyst. "The perfect hiding spot."

"You're the boss," I said.

Amethyst and I went into town. It seemed to be a sleepy, peaceful town like Beach City, with some sort of rustic feel to it. This town was kind of off the grid like the temple, but I did see delivery trucks pull in.

The first thing we passed by was some building with a giant red plus on it, then some store. Up ahead was some plaza. It seemed empty for the middle of the day. We went inside the store and asked around, but they hadn't seen anyone matching the description of Emerald or Carnelian or even Jasper.

A couple resident houses were around, but it wasn't like we could just break in and ask them if they've seen fugitive aliens. Other than that, I noticed how the people tended to the town more. Some people even went out to water the plants.

North of the stores and houses was a private house and east of that was a pond. A man was there taking notes so we decided not disturb him. The southern end of the pond seemed go down into a river that flowed through the whole town and the water the pond gets came from a waterfall. I looked up but I couldn't see where it came from. It just seemed to go on and on and the waterfall was pretty big.

"Still nothing," said Amethyst.

"Looks like the trail has gone cold…" I said.

Suddenly, we heard a scream from back in the town. Amethyst and I exchanged glances and we ran towards the noise.

Back in the plaza, people were running away from a giant crab monster that was attacking the city. It had one eye and was shooting laser beams.

"This way!" a man said, guiding people away.

"We gotta stop it!" said Amethyst.

The monster saw it, so it charged up energy and shot at us.

"Amethyst!" I yelled.

Suddenly, I lunged in front her and the armor on my left arm unfolded into a shield. We got knocked back onto the floor, but we were okay.

"Okay!" I said. "Amethyst, hold it down. I'll deliver the final blow."

Amethyst did her rolling attack. I pulled out my sword and distracted it by dodging it's blasts. Orchard was helping me some of the way with the dodging part.

Amethyst started rolling around it wrapping it up in her whip. I ran in as it kept shooting going left and right. Amethyst held her hands together and I walked onto them as she boosted me into my jump into the air. Then I came down and my sword stabbed into the monster, it screeching echoing through the town. When it gave up it's form, I fell.

"I got you!" Amethyst said, catching me. She let me down and bubbled the Gem.

"What _are_ you?!" said a voice.

Amethyst and I turned around. The man who guided people away walked up to us. He was holding some sort of long gun. He look kind of middle aged, had a white collared shirt, brown work pants and boots and a hat. I almost lunged myself at him when I saw the gun, but Amethyst held me back. She then squinted and gasped.

"Richard?!" said Amethyst.

"A-Amethyst…?" the man said.

"No way!" Amethyst yelled, running up to him.

"It's really you?!" the man said, happily.

My mouth opened to say something before she ran, but it was too late.

"Don't worry, Onyx," Amethyst said, smiling. "He's cool."

"D-Do you guys… know each other?" I said.

"Onyx, this is Richard," said Amethyst. "We hung out here a long time ago."

"Oh, a new Gem!" said Richard. "Well, it's going to get dark soon. You two should come with me. I'll tell you more inside."

"Yes!" Amethyst said, excitedly. "C'mon, Onyx!"

We followed Rickard and headed west. The town was a lot quieter. Past the bus stop and down a lonely path was Richard's house. It wasn't just his house that he owned, though. There was a whole field of plants and other buildings and spaces with animals!

"What is this place?" I said.

"This is my farm," said Richard. "I inherited it from my father after his passing."

"Dude's got a lot of space…" said Amethyst.

The house ahead was made of brick. There was a black roof and a chimney was on top. A few chairs were on the wooden porch.

Inside was the living room. The TV was on the far end of the entrance. A fireplace was was left of it, too. There was two green couches and nice coffee table with a lacy cloth over it and several pictures were hung on the walls.

"Alex, I'm home!" said Richard. "And we have guests!"

A brown haired young man wearing a green shirt and blue jeans. He had work boots and his eyes where a chesnut brown.

"Oh, hi!" he said. "My name's Alex!"

"No way!" said Amethyst. "You had a kid?!"

"H-Hey…" said Alex. "Is that… a Gem?"

"See, son?" said Richard. "I told you they were real!"

"You guys know about Gems?" I said.

"Only the people we trust in Skyfall Valley know," said Richard. "Have a seat."

Amethyst and I sat on one couch. Alex and Richard sat on the other.

"I can't believe how long it's been!" said Amethyst. "You were like, this tall last time," she said, using her hand to make the height of a kid. "And I don't think he existed before," she said, pointing at Alex.

"Did you know Richard as a kid?" I said.

"They came here when a monster attacked this town," said Richard. "My parents taught me to be vigilant, so I had a sword, but I wasn't skilled enough. Then I was saved by a curly-haired woman, and these other girls. Rose was her name. Never cared for that white Gem, though. So uptight."

"Ugh, she's like that now, you know," said Amethyst.

"And her 'humans are insignificant talk'?" said Richard.

"Yup," Amethyst said, relaxing on the couch. She looked a little sad. Maybe she was thinking of home.

"Yeah, but I think Pearl's beginning to understand humans better with Steven," I said.

"Who's… Steven?" Richard said, looking puzzled.

I stopped, realizing I had just opened a door I could no longer close.

"It's okay, Onyx," said Amethyst. "Go ahead."

"Um… He's Rose's son…" I said.

"Rose… had a son?" said Richard.

"With a human named Greg," I said. "She gave up her physical form to create Steven and… now he has her gem."

Richard looked struck disbelief. He took a deep breath while looking away and looked back at us.

"Well… Rose was always… very peculiar.." Richard said, sadly. "I just… wished I could've seen her again.."

Richard looked to the floor, covering his forehead.

"Dad?" said Alex.

"I'm really sorry…" I said. "I'm sure she would've wanted to see you, too."

"No, it's alright," Richard said with a warm smile. "I would like to see her son one of these days. I don't think you you were with those Gems when I met them. What's your story?"

"It's kind of a long one, sir," I said. "Well, it's more on the confusing side."

"Yeah, we found this little guy and decided to keep him," said Amethyst.

"My mind is a blank slate," I said. "I woke up in a place where they used to make a Gems."

"A Kindergarten?" said Richard.

"Yeah," I said. "I have no recollection of what happened to me before it."

"Hmm… Sounds like amnesia," said Alex.

"But… I'm okay…" I said. "The Crystal Gems have been super nice to me… And… I think I've improved a lot the past year. The only things I can remember is something with Rose… and some other things… I'd rather forget…"

"I see…" said Richard.

"I can't believe you guys are real!" said Alex. "Dad told me he met you as kids and I've seen pictures, but I had to see it to believe it. So… you don't get old, do you?"

"Uh, according to Pearl, we don't age, but can still get hurt and die," I said.

"So, have you had more monster attacks, Rich?" said Amethyst.

"We get some from time to time," said Richard. "Never many. But they've increased by a huge amount this week alone. Gem monsters tend to be attracted to magical places."

"So, Skyfall Valley is magical?" I said.

"Yes," said Richard. "It's mostly because of the water that runs through the town. It comes from a giant waterfall that appears to be from the sky. Hence the name Skyfall Valley. Though the name only comes from the exaggeration that the waterfall does fall from the sky. It's actually high atop Skyfall's highest mountains. Only a few people have investigated came across a few mysterious landmarks and buildings. The Gems monsters were attracted to that place, so they've usually left us alone, but lately they been coming down here."

"Well, that's really weird," said Amethyst.

"The town militia has already sent an investigative team up to see what's going on," said Richard. "If we're lucky, we may have our answer to this soon enough."

"Now what did we come here for when we saved you…?" said Amethyst wondered to herself. "Oh yeah! The Sky Spire!"

"Sky… Spire?" I said.

"We went there once to get some beetle for Garnet who knows how long ago," said Amethyst.

"So, it one of those Gems places?" said Alex.

"Yeah…" said Amethyst. "Steven sang some song about us fusing. I don't know what was up with that. Pearl's always protective of Steven. Meanwhile as we're climbing to the top she thought it was okay to kick _dirt in my face!"_

Amethyst had a small glare.

"U-Um, Mister-" I said.

"It's okay, you can call me Richard," Richard said.

"Okay, Richard," I said. "We're looking for a Gem from Homeworld. He has an admirable-like outfit, has green hair, light green skin, and wields a bow."

"I don't think I've seen someone like that before," said Richard.

"No," said Alex. "I haven't seen this Gem either."

"Well, that sucks…" I said. "Amethyst and I asked around while we were on the road, but I guess the trail's gone cold…"

"Lame…" said Amethyst.

"Well, we haven't seen anything,' said Richard. "But I'm sure someone in town might know. You can go ahead and ask tomorrow. The people here are mostly friendly. Not many people outside of town believe in the Gems, but they do. You two are free to stay the night if you wish."

"Thanks, Rich," said Amethyst.

"Hey, uh, Onyx?" said Alex.

"Yes?" I said.

"About your amnesia… Have you wondered what caused it?" said Alex. "You know, the thing that made you forget everything?"

"Um… sometimes…" I said.

"Alex, it not nice to pry in other people's business," Richard scolded.

"No, it's okay," I said. "Keep going, Alex."

"They say that amnesia can sometimes be caused by a head injury," said Alex. "Usually, they'll still feel the pain right after."

"The first thing I remembered was waking up in the Kindergarten," I said. "I don't remember anything before it, but my head was hurting or anything."

"I see…" said Alex. "Another thing I know is that sometimes the mind repress things to protect the person."

"Why?" I said.

"Fear," Alex responded. "Sometimes the mind knows the person can't handle it so it hides it deep down. Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"No, it's okay," I said. "I've never really had a chance to talk to anyone about this memory thing. I just tried to be in the present, but… lately it's been getting harder… If I wait more, the more Emerald will hurt me and the others."

"Speaking of which, where are the others?" said Richard. "Don't you usually conduct missions together?"

"W-Well," I said. "See, the thing is… we're not doing this under orders."

"Wouldn't they be against that?" said Alex.

"Well, that doesn't matter to us since we ran awa-" Amethyst said before I covered her mouth.

"You two are runaways?!" said Richard.

"Look, we're not going back," said Amethyst. "And we're Gems. We're a lot stronger than you farmer types."

"But why?!" said Alex. "What do you get out of it?!"

"Can we just calm down for a second?" I said.

Richard took a deep breath.

"Alright…" he said, sounding skeptical.

"Okay, do you remember Garnet?" I said.

"Yes," said Richard. "She's the… 'fusion', right?"

"Well… Emerald separated her and kidnapped Sapphire," I said. "Then, I don't know why, but he sent this super strong Gem named Jasper after me and she attacked us. She hurt Amethyst, but Steven and his friend fended her off. Then, as I went to talk to our friend, Lapis, Emerald attack Peridot, shot Lapis, and tried to take me. My negligence got Sapphire kidnapped and everyone else got hurt."

"But now, everyone's gonna worry about you!" said Alex.

"Look, they probably are, but I don't care!" said Amethyst.

"Amethyst!" I said, concerned.

"What?" said Amethyst. "They haven't found us at least once yet."

"Because they don't have Garnet to just use future vision!" I said.

"All I know is that they would've done better if Steven was on the line," said Amethyst.

"Amethyst, they love you just as much as Steven!" I said.

"Well, they have a funny way of showing it…" Amethyst grumbled. "You wouldn't know, Onyx! You wouldn't believe how they treated me after Rose left!"

"Maybe they were just stressed because she was gone!" I said.

"Whatever!" said Amethyst. "I already told you that you don't know!"

"Yeah, I don't!" I said, getting angry. "Just like I don't know a lot of things! Yet, I manage! I helped Pearl when she was sad about tricking Garnet. And I've protected Steven countless times!"

"You didn't help!" said Amethyst. "You just provided support."

"That's the same thing!" I said.

"Um, guys?" said Alex.

"What?!" Amethyst and I said.

"Running… away?" he said.

"You wouldn't understand," I said.

"No! We do understand!" said Richard. "You want to protect everyone by stopping Emerald yourself!"

"Y-Yeah…" I said.

"I just wanna bash in Jasper's skull…" Amethyst grumbled.

"Uh… What?" I said Alex.

"Jasper beat Amethyst in a fight, and now she wants to get revenge," I said.

"Well... y-you could wait until search party comes back tomorrow," said Richard. "If they spot Emerald, the Sky Spire is your final destination."

"You're right," I said. "I guess we'll stay for one night!"

"Yeah, whatever…" Amethyst said, looking and sounding irritated.

"I'm gonna go start dinner," Richard said, gently as he stood up. "Alex, why don't you go check on the animals."

"Yes, Dad," said Alex.

"You two can use the guest bedroom down at the end of the hall," said Richard. "I mean, if you want to, that is. I know you Gems don't need sleep."

"We don't," I said. "It still feels good, though."

"Alright, then…" said Richard. "Remote's on the coffee table."

Richard and Alex left to do their chores. Amethyst just grabbed the remote and switched on the TV.

"...Are you okay?" I said.

Amethyst didn't say a word.

"Is this about the Gems?" I said.

Nothing.

"Jasper?" I said.

"Just leave me alone…" said Amethyst.

I turned around and walked into the hall. Maybe I should check out the guest bedroom. Amethyst kept watching the TV as I stood in the doorway.

"I love you…" I said, before heading off.

 _Later that night…_

Feeling unimportant, unloved, and underrated, Amethyst ran away from the Crystal Gems. That's why she was here with me. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that she's here, but now she's so angry at them. I know this had to do with Jasper. After what happened to her, all those emotions rose up and took over. She literally felt like a joke to them.

I worried. When this is over, how will I know she'll even _want_ to go home?

I laid down in the guest room and fell asleep without the armor on. Orchard told me in the last session to take the night off. That, I was okay with. I needed a night to clear my head. No matter what state of being I was in, I had to protect Amethyst.

Why did Steven have to show up? I thought. I was fine. Then again, he had every reason to worry. My mind kept replay that gruesome image. He shouldn't have seen that… The remnants of that horrid memory.

"G-Go…" I said to him.

"Onyx, what's going on?" said Steven.

"LEAVE!" I yelled, swinging my sword at him.

I awoke gasping. My eyes darted around the room, taking in my surroundings. Okay, still in Skyfall Valley in Richards guestroom. The lights were off and it was really quiet… but I couldn't stop thinking about it. I hit Steven. Then the lights came on and I nearly jumped.

"Whoa, take it easy," said Amethyst, who was by the lamp. "Are you okay? You were tossing around again."

I took a deep breath. Then I did it again. Then again, trying to hold back tears, realizing what I did.

"...I did something terrible…" I said, wiping my tears away.

"What happened?" said Amethyst.

"I slashed Steven…" I said.

"What?" said Amethyst. "Onyx, it was just a dream!"

"He wanted me to come back," I said. "I just wanted him to leave me alone. My dream got really scary, but he wouldn't budge."

I swung my feet out of bed and got up.

"Onyx, where are you going?!" said Amethyst.

"I have to find Emerald!" I said.

"Not tonight!" Amethyst snapped, grabbing my wrist with her whip. "Just calm down! It was just one dream!"

"The longer I wait, the more I'll hurt them!" I said.

" _Forget_ about them for a second!" Amethyst said, walking up to me. "...I hurt Steven, too…"

"And we both ran…" I said.

"Onyx, if you ran just now, you would've hurt me," said Amethyst. "I know what I said in the living room, but I was just mad. I… I'm sorry… You were helpful to Pearl… and you do protect Steven. You're nice… It's what you do…"

"Yeah… I guess…" I said. "I-"

Amethyst ran in and hugged me.

"Onyx, promise me this is it," she then said.

"What?" I said.

"Whenever it's too much, you run!" said Amethyst. "You ran when we escaped the ship. You ran when Pearl and Garnet were arguing. You ran when you argued with Lapis and now this! So, promise me, Onyx. Promise me when this is over… you won't run anymore…"

Amethyst was right. Throughout my journey, I've ran! Out of fear… Out of sadness… Out of anger… And yet, all this time I didn't know that every time I did… I was hurting Amethyst.

"O-Okay…" I said, hugging her tighter. "I-It's a promise…"


	43. I'll Remind You - Part I

Emerald

"You can easily tell how long a Gem has been around just based on their exit marks," I said. "See? Like this one?"

"This one?" little Peridot said, pointing. "This one came out recently."

" _Fairly_ recent," I said, "but very good, Peridot. You're learning very fast."

…

I walked into the Kindergarten and the injectors were walking around already.

"Look!" Peridot said, running up to me. "I finally managed to activate them on my own!"

I couldn't believe my eyes.

"This is… impressive!" I said. "You're on your way to becoming a certified Kindergartener."

These ERA-2 Peridots were still just being tested to see if they even came close to ERA-1 Peridots. Yet, she managed to accomplish this in only a matter of days.

At the end of the day, though, she was still a defect… but maybe it didn't have to seem that way. If only there was something I could do to make up for her shortcomings...

…

The sun was setting over the horizon Clouds were beginning to form. There were places on the planet where water fell for days. Hopefully, this Spire wouldn't be the case.

It was only a matter of time before the Crystal Gems would soon find this place. That's what I knew. And when they do, I would finally get to do what I've always wanted to do: Kill the infamous Rose Quartz. If she thinks she's fooling me with that new form, she's joking herself. It was actually kinda funny that she looked like that. Still, it wouldn't cleanse her of of the sins she's committed. The scars she gave to her fellow Gems, traitor or loyal. And the Diamonds acted on her sins, accordingly.

Part of me wondered why they hadn't told the Onyx Gem of his identity. It would've been expected if they did, but they didn't.

During the war, Onyx Gems were respected… but they were merely weapons. Orchard broke that law and it was on this planet when it happened. Rose Quartz, along with her, sought protection of the creatures of the planet and the freedom of all Gems.

Are they just kidding themselves? They sealed Onyx's memories for a reason and they didn't defy that and try to help him? Strange… The Crystal Gems were always vile, twisted beings, just like their Rose. They'll do what they will to win. Onyx Gems have just as much respect as they did back then and now are sometimes allowed to do things other than fight. But him… They still use him as a tool.

My only regret is that I was not the one to kill Orchard… but maybe, just maybe… I could kill Rose. She was the one who started this whole mess… and took everyone who I dared to call close away from me. She deserved nothing less than death. And if I could get my hands and Orchard's little protege, Yellow Diamond and her fellow Diamonds would be pleased.

"Emerald!" said a voice. "I'm back! Are you okay?" Carnelian ran over, an honest smile was on her face.

"Uh, yeah," I said, standing. "Sorry. I was lost in thought. Did you find any intruders?"

"Not really…" said Carnelian.

"And just what do you mean by 'not really'?" I said.

"Well, there were a few humans," said Carnelian. "But I just scared them away with some fire."

"Humans?!" I said, surprised. "Here?! I thought this place was deserted!"

"Isn't there a small town at the bottom of this mountain?" said Carnelian.

"If that's the case, why are they investigating up here?" I said.

"Uh… I'm not sure," said Carnelian. "Should we deal with them?"

"No," I said. "Don't worry about them. They're just humans. It's the Crystal Gems we have to worry about. No doubt that Lapis Lazuli has reformed by now. If I hadn't been so distracted by Peridot, I could have contained her Gem. We need to prepare for their arrival. Jasper's out looking for more monsters. If any humans run into her, that's not our problem. So, why don't you check on Sapphire and go out looking for intruders again?"

"Sure," said Carnelian. "Uh, Emerald, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," I said.

"What are we going to do with Sapphire?" said Carnelian. "Sure, they can't see the future without her, but we're not really gonna give her back to the rebels, are we?"

"Of course not," I said. "I'm just using her to lure our enemy here. After the Crystal Gems are dealt with, I'll deal with her, as well. Or, when we get off this planet, I could hand her over to her former Diamond. Is that all, Carnelian?"

"Y-Yes, sir!" said Carnelian. "I will do as you wish now."

"Alright then," I said. "I'll be here if need anything. And Carnelian. When we've dealt with the lackeys… spare Rose for just a little longer. I want to deal with her myself."

"Okay…" said Carnelian. "I will remember that…"

Carnelian walked away. I continued to stare at the sunset. A strange air of uneasiness was around… but I welcomed it.

Rose… our final meeting is upon us…

…

Carnelian

Geez, I'm stupid! Rule number one of being a guard. Don't talk to your prisoners or give off you motivations!

Right now, I felt like a double agent. If I do what Sapphire said, I'd save Emerald, but then he won't beat the Crystal Gems. If I help Emerald, we could stand a chance, but it could get all of us killed, if I don't expose Jasper's true motives. Either way, Emerald won't get what he wanted.

Argh! What am I thinking. This could all just be a huge lie! Sapphire was probably just trying to get to me in order to mess with me!

Then again… she showed me that vision.

My screen… Well, Emerald's screen was up. I took it from him, saying I was going to run maintenance on it. All I had to do was hit send.

If I did, there'd be no turning back… Even if I managed to hide it… I'll be a traitor the one who saved me, took under his wing and made me feel special even though I never was…

Suddenly, a small, slender fingered hand hit the send button. I would've screamed if it weren't for the fact that Emerald would've heard me. I turned to Sapphire. Just one glare at her made her understand what I was going to ask furiously.

"I was just prodding you along," she said.

I stared at the screen. Those "send complete" words mocking me with it's presence. Now I literally couldn't turn back and now a whole thing is set in motion.

"I _will_ kill you Sapphire," I said, abruptly.

"You mean you will if your lieutenant doesn't do so first?" said Sapphire. "I know what will happen should the others fail."

I shut down Emerald's screen. I hope I knew what I was doing… Am I doing the right thing? Or did I just make a huge mistake? Damn it! And I can't even ask Emerald about it!

Well… Sapphire made that decision for me and now it was too late to turn back… I had no way to turn back… I have no say… just like before… No! Don't sympathize! It's always been this way…

 _In the heat of battle, Emerald is who matters… I don't matter…_

…

Amethyst

Pearl slammed into that injector and fell onto the floor. Part of me was happy that I put her in her place. "You can't beat me!" she said. Ha! Looks who's been beaten.

"I never asked for it to be this way…" I said, as stupid tears kept forming in my eyes. "I never asked to be _made_!"

"Amethyst…" said Pearl.

"Amethyst, please!" Steven yelled standing between us. "No more!" I know you're upset, but I can't stand to watch you two hurt each other…"

No! I wanted to keep fighting! Pearl and Garnet just never saw how talking about all this was upsetting to me! But then that dumb injector almost fell on top us and I hid my little hidey hole.

…

"Amethyst… I-I had no idea you've been upset about all this…" said Pearl.

That just made me angrier.

"What?!" I said, holding back more stupid tears. "You had no idea?! This is, like, my entire existence! You wanna pretend none of this ever happened! You think I'm just a BIG MISTAKE!"

"No! No! Amethyst!" said Pearl. "You're not the mistake! You're just a by-product of a… big mistake…"

I seriously wanted to punch her after that… I know we made up… but we _had_ to… for Steven's sake.

...It's always been for Steven…

…

Onyx

My eyes opened to the sun shining through the window shade faintly. I didn't see Amethyst. So I got up and wandered into the living room.

"Hey, you're up," Amethyst said, who was sitting on the couch.

"Hey…" I said. "Where are the humans?"

"Alex went shopping and Richard taking care of things outside," said Amethyst. "Ya looked like you needed sleep so I didn't wake you up."

"Oh, okay…" I said. "Listen, about last night…"

"It's fine," said Amethyst. "Soon will be the time where we kick Jasper's butt!"

"Yeah…" I said. "But I meant to ask… If you're okay…"

"Um… yeah," said Amethyst. "I'm fine…"

"No," I said. "I mean, I know you're upset with the others… but could you at least talk to me about it?"

Amethyst sighed. She sounded irritated.

"Everything just… made more sense back then…" said Amethyst. "Rose made sure we were all happy. She kept everyone together and made sure we got along. I dunno… I guess Jasper just made me see how much everything has changed. Rose is gone! There! I said it! Nobody thinks Steven should listen to me, and Rose isn't here to tell us what to do! Nowadays, all Pearl and Garnet care about is Steven!"

"Are you mad at Steven then?" I said.

"N-No!" said Amethyst. "I still love the little guy! He's… He's just… better than me at everything!" Then she sighed. "Maybe I left because… I thought they'd be better off without me holding them back…"

I sat down next to her.

"...If you don't want to go back after this is over… I'd understand…" I said. "We can keep running, if you want… We can just free Sapphire and then run… Maybe I can train you or something… I don't have that much experience in teaching people, but maybe Orchard can help me. I've told her a lot about you and she really likes you…"

"Nah…" said Amethyst. "This is my problem, not yours… I don't wanna ask you to do that…"

"I _want_ to, Amethyst," I said. "If it'll make you be yourself again, I want to do it for you…"

Amethyst looked at me and smiled.

Suddenly, Alex busted the door open and ran inside. When he got to us, he was out of breath.

"Alex?" I said.

"You… You guys need to see this…" Alex said, panting.

Amethyst and I were led by Richard and Alex into town. We went to that building with the giant red plus on it.

I didn't really like the inside. The wall and floor were white and it was super quiet. Richard went up to the counter and started talking to the woman behind it.

"What is this place?" I said.

"I think it's called a hospital," said Amethyst. "Sick or injured people come here."

"Okay," RIchard said, opening the door in the back. "This way."

Richard and Alex led us down a hall and we entered some sort of big room. A bunch of cots were laid out and some injured humans were lying in them, and other people in white coats were taking care of them.

"Whoa, what happened here?!" I said.

"It's the investigative team that went looking yesterday…" said Richard.

Then a man in a uniform walked up to us.

"Ah, Richard," he said. "Long time no see. So these are the Gems you told me on the phone about. Well then, I'm the commander of this militia."

"What happened to these people?" said Amethyst.

"This the team we sent out to investigate the monster attacks," said the commander. "They came back with several injuries and burns."

"B… Burns?" I said.

"Yes," said the commander. "Many of them identified a Gem with dark red hair and wearing an orange outfit. She was spotted near the location of your Sky Spire."

Amethyst and I exchanged glances.

"We did our best again her, but there was another Gem that came along," the commander went on. "She was tall and had long white hair…"

"Jasper…" Amethyst and I said.

"You know her?" said the commander.

"She's one of our targets," I said. "And you're sure you saw both her and Carnelian at the Sky Spire?" I said.

"Carnelian is the other Gem, right?" said the commander.

"Yes," I said.

"Then yes," said the commander.

"We gotta go, Onyx!" said Amethyst.

"Yeah, we gotta go!" I said.

"Aw, are you guys leaving?" said Alex.

"We have to," I said. "With those Gems still out there, they're putting everyone in danger and defeating them is the only way to save everyone."

"Are you sure you can handle this, young one?" said the commander.

"Don't you all worry," said Amethyst. "We'll be fine."

"Just be careful," said Richard. "Watch each other's back, and restore peace to Skyfall Valley!"

"You got it, Rich!" said Amethyst. "Onyx, it's time to go."

"Thank-you for everything, Richard," I said. "You too, Alex. I promise we'll come back and visit."

"You're welcome here anytime," said Richard. "Good luck and be safe."

 _Outside the hospital…_

I really didn't want to leave already, but the time to act was now.

"So, how do we get to the Spire?" I said, looking up at the mountain.

"We have to find a warp pad," said Amethyst.

"Okay," I said. "Where is one?'

Amethyst grabbed my hand and pulled me along to the north side of town. We went behind the waterfall and found one there.

"Ooh, clever," I said.

Amethyst threw off any leaves and vines that were on it.

"This should get us there," said Amethyst. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said. "I'll have you and Orchard by my side…"

"Well… I'll try…" said Amethyst.

"Don't say that!" I said. "I need you! You're the whole reason I'm here…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Amethyst said, sounding kinda whiny. "I-I just…"

Amethyst looked away.

"Are… Are you scared?" I said.

"Ah! No!" Amethyst said, crossing her arms. I saw her wiping her eyes, though. "Hey! I'm no good with this stuff!"

"It's okay to be scared," I said. "Just don't let it stop you…"

I gave Amethyst one more hug.

"You and your mushy kindness…" Amethyst said, smiling. "Okay, I feel a little better now…"

Before I could say anything else, we warped to our final destination: The infamous Sky Spire.

"Okay!" Amethyst said, the second we arrived. "They're probably stashing Sapphire all the way at the top! So let's do it!"

I smiled at her determination.

"Yeah!" I said, excitedly.

Ahead of us were a set of stairs. The nature had grown in everything, covering the walls and invading the stairway. The sun was setting and clouds were gathering overhead. The meadow past the stairway we took had wildlife living around.

Suddenly, there was rustling in the bushes. A Gem monster came at us. Amethyst grabbed it with her whip and slammed it into a tree. The monster retreated to its gem, but Amethyst didn't have time to bubble it. More were coming at us. We ran off, but the only way to go was the stone ladder up.

"Amethyst, get up there!" I said. "I'll hold them off."

Amethyst started climbing upward. I held out my sword, armor glowing. The monsters started charging at me all at once. I held my sword in the air and it shined. Then I slammed it in the ground causing a shockwave. The monsters were thrown back, but they weren't damaged enough. I ran at one and kicked it to disorientate, then I finished it. I then managed to take on the other ones consecutively. Thanks, Orchard.

I looked over and saw Amethyst's whip hanging down. Quickly, I ran up and grabbed, pulling to let Amethyst know I was there, but nothing happened.

"Amethyst?" I yelled, as the monsters got closer. "Amethyst!"

Finally, I was pulled up, but in a very surprising way. I was swung up and slammed into the ground above the ledge.

"Ow! What the heck, Amethyst?!" I said, rubbing my shoulder, but when I got up, I couldn't find Amethyst anywhere.

"Don't freak out," said a voice.

I turned around and saw Amethyst locked in one arm of Carnelian who was holding her with whip with the other. I screamed a bit and jumped.

"Boy, I said _don't_ freak out!" said Carnelian.

"Let her go!" I said, pointing my sword at her.

"Okay, drop it!" said Carnelian. She threw aside Amethyst's whip and then held a flame near her with the same hand.

I froze. What the heck was I supposed to do?

"Drop the sword!" said Carnelian. "Drop it! Now!"

Amethyst shook head, but that made Carnelian knee her in the back.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

"Then drop it!" said Carnelian.

"Okay! Okay!" I said, dropping my sword.

"Ugh, finally!" Carnelian said, irritably. "Long story short. We knew you were coming. Just get moving and I'll explain everything when we get there."

"Get where?!" I said.

"Kid, I'm on a deadline and we need to go _now_!" said Carnelian.

"Okay! Okay!" I said, pressing on.

I walked in front of Carnelian who pushed Amethyst along while she was still grabbing her. My mind raced with questions. Such as, where were we going? What was going to happen when we got there? Well, this wasn't how I wanted it to play out.

Up ahead was a river. We had to jump on the stones if we didn't want to get wet.

"Ugh, water…" Carnelian grumbled. "Can't stand it!"

Later, as it got dark, we came across a bridge, but it looked new… but also kinda see through. There was a green light emanating from it.

I closed my eyes as I crossed. In the darkness, I saw Orchard.

" _Be at ease, Onyx,"_ she said. " _We strike at the right moment… That is how our kind have worked… With patience…"_

When I opened my eyes, we were on the other side of the bridge. Carnelian threw Amethyst to the floor.

"Amethyst!" I yelled, rushing to her.

The fiery Quartz threw a device to the ground and put up a forcefield, blocking our way back.

"You're back, Carnelian!" Emerald said, running in. "And you brought the intruders…"

I froze when I saw him. Orchard help me…

 _Alright, remember… patience…_

"Where is Sapphire?!" I said, angrily.

"Easy, young Onyx," said Emerald. "Don't worry. She's okay."

"What do you want?" said Amethyst.

"Silence!" Emerald snapped. "This doesn't involve you, defect!"

"Don't call her that!" I yelled. "She's perfect the way she is!"

"That goes for you, too, Onyx!" said Emerald. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to speak to you in private."

"Why?!" I said.

"That, I will explain later," said Emerald.

"Yeah…" Amethyst said, standing up. "Like Onyx would ever-"

"Shut up!" Carnelian yelled, whacking Amethyst to the floor again.

"Amethyst!" I yelled. I tried to run to her, but Emerald grabbed my arm.

"Shall we go?" said Emerald.

I didn't want to leave Amethyst alone… but she just gave me a nod.

"Okay…" I said. And he let me go.

"In the Temple," said Emerald. "It's just up ahead. We can discuss up there."

Emerald led me away and we went inside the Temple that looked as if it were floating in the air. We had to jump on several floaty rocks to get to the entrance and the Temple itself looked liked it hadn't been touched in years. We kept going until we were outside again, on top of the Temple.

The stone path ended where there was a small miniature version of the temple. Emerald activated some mechanism and the miniature Temple was pulled underground.

"Okay…" said Emerald. "I think this is a good place."

"A good place for what?!" I said.

Emerald didn't answer. Instead, he turned to me and asked me something else.

"Tell me, Onyx…" he said. "Why do you defy your Homeworld?"

"My Homeworld?" I said. "You mean the same Homeworld that sees all Gems as disposable? Treated Pearls like dirt? Forced Gems to splatter the blood of innocent humans and have tried to destroy this beautiful planet twice?!"

"And you think your Crystal Gems are any better, killing their former allies?" said Emerald. "Turning on their friends who once worked alongside them. They don't tell you any of that, I bet. You wouldn't believe the things they hide from you."

"You're lying!" I yelled. "It's corruption that causes these monster, but you and Homeworld are truly the ones who are corrupt."

"Am I?" said Emerald. "Or am I trying to tell you the truth? I have a proposition for you, Onyx. Join us. You're better off without those Crystal Gems. I can reverse your amnesia and show you what the they, not even Rose, will ever show you."

I drew my sword. Emerald stood silent for a second.

"Very well…" Emerald said, drawing his bow. "Then I suppose I'll have to restore your memory the other way. Fight me, Onyx! If you are victorious, I will free Sapphire! Though, judging from our last fight, I doubt the outcome will be different."

"You're wrong!" I said. "I've gotten stronger with the help of a very special friend."

"Very well…" said Emerald. "Then let us see what this friend of yours has taught you…"

...

Amethyst

Well, this ended up in a very dumb way! We were gonna go in blazing, wasting Jasper and taking on Emerald. But, no! It just had to end up like this…

"Okay, they're gone!" said Carnelian. "Listen, shorty! We don't have much time!"

"What?!" I said.

"I sent a message to those Crystal Jerks!" said Carnelian. "They should be here soon."

"What?! Why would you do that?" I said. "Don't you work for that green idiot?"

"Jasper's gonna double-cross us!" said Carnelian.

"Wait, what?" I said.

"Look, I hate you!" said Carnelian. "I hate Onyx! And I hate every Crystal Gem that dares to exist, but if we don't do something we're all gonna die!"

"How do you know that?" I said.

"Sapphire," said Carnelian. "She showed me a vision. We may not have a lot of time, but if they hurry we can do this."

"Ugh, what's the freaking point?" I said. "I'm just gonna get in the way…"

"Why?" said Carnelian.

"I came all this way to fight Jasper!" I said. "And yet, I couldn't even hold my own against you! Ugh… I really _am_ the worst the Crystal Gem… I'm useless…"

" _Rose_ is the worst Crystal Gem…" said Carnelian.

"Shut up!" I said.

"And I hate your useless talk!" Carnelian snapped. "Jasper told me how easily she crushed you."

"Yeah, thanks for making me feel better…" I grumbled.

"Yeah, well, defects like us are always gonna get the short end of the stick," said Carnelian.

"Wait… what?" I said.

"Yeah, I was in your shoes before!" said Carnelian. "And look at me now! Even a Crystal 'Germ' like you can be useful if you put your mind to it. For instance, what do you want to now?"

"Kick your butt and go help Onyx!" I said.

"If you have a goal, you set your mind to it!" said Carnelian. "I dunno what you saw in this place, but Gems set their goals and guess what? They drove back the Diamonds! Do you really think you have the time to mope around?! I used feel just like you. But I stopped moping and did something! I didn't just sit around and accept it! 'Cause if I did, I would've been shattered a long time ago…"

Carnelian walked over and shut down the forcefield.

"What are you doing?!" I said.

"Giving you a choice," said Carnelian. "Now listen! My part to play in this mess hole isn't done yet! You, however, can go and help Onyx, or you can leave and give up! I have to meet with those other Jerks. They should be here soon… now are you gonna quit like a wimp or fight?!

I looked over at the temple.

"That's easy!" I said.

"Whatever…" Carnelian said, walking off.

"Hey, wait!" I said.

"What?!" Carnelian hissed.

"Thanks…" I said.

"Just don't expect that kindness again!" said Carnelian. "If I see you again, you'd better actually put up a fight!" And she ran back across the bridge.

Okay, Onyx… Let's see if I can repay you for your kindness…

...

Onyx

"So you ran from the Crystal Gems…" Emerald said to me. "You are just determined to be the hero, aren't you?"

" _Remember, Onyx,"_ said Orchard. " _I can only help in short bursts. Do not fear. I will choose wisely."_

At the same time, Emerald and I charged at each other. The armor started glowing. Orchard was at my side to guide my moves. My sword and his daggers clashed. I pulled back, held out my shield and blocked Emerald's blows as he fused his daggers into his bow.

My sword glowed when I jumped back. It was held behind me and I swung, causing Emerald to back flip onto his glyphs.

" _Now is your chance, Onyx!"_ said Orchard. " _Take the offensive!"_

Emerald readied his bow and shot arrows from above. I jumped, ran, and rolled out of the way with Orchard's guidance.

"Not this time…" I muttered.

I charged up my sword and shot a beam at where he was going to run next and Emerald fell. He regained his composure before he landed and I swung at him and swords clashed once more.

"They're lying to you, Onyx!" said Emerald. "I can show you how to be a Gem!"

"Shut up!" I yelled, as my sword started glowing. Emerald's bow did as well… but we were so at match they exploded at the same time from power build up.

I got up first. Emerald shot multiple arrows but I knocked them aside. Suddenly, monsters came from over the edge and Emerald pointed them at me. Some were one hit knock outs. Others were bigger. One nearly jumped on me before I ran behind it and finished it on the head.

Emerald was shocked as the gems of the corrupted fell onto the floor.

"How?" said Emerald, as his eyes started glowing. "How could you have gained such skill in less than a few Earth days?" A glyph appeared behind him. "And there's something different about you… A strange confidence I didn't see before. Either way, you're still weak! And that is because they hold you back! How can you live with the fact that they hold you from your potential?!"

"Protecting the Earth _is_ my potential!" I yelled, the wind picking up from the coming storm clouds.

"I can't believe how much Rose has managed to brainwash you…" Emerald said, his bow beginning to sparkle.

I ran at him as fast as I could, trying to stop his super charged attack, but he fired. My shield swung in front of me and as the arrow made its hit, the force sent a sharp pain into my left arm and to my shock, there was an explosion. I was sent flying along with the fragments of the shield and hit the floor hard. Metal shrapnel flew past me and I covered my face, receiving cuts and crying out in agony for the throbbing pain in my arm.

I closed my eyes. Trying to call to Orchard… but no one responded. A piece of the armor was broken, so our connection was shattered.

"Do you yield, Onyx?" said Emerald.

I grasped at the floor, forcing myself to sit, still clutching my left arm.

"S-Screw you!" I said, gritting my teeth at the pain. "I'll d-die… before I join you…"

Emerald's glare grew deeper. Then, for some reason… he smiled. I didn't know why back then… but…

"Very well…" he said, nocking another arrow onto his bow. "You _die_ fighting for your cause… _After you is Rose!_ "

And right when he fired, my mind started running in slow motion. I didn't need a second to see that Amethyst had jumped in front of me. And at that second, I saw a flash… a faint vision for a split second of a certain black-haired Gem in Amethyst's predicament, previously… A long time ago…

" _We chose to leave Homeworld for one thing: freedom..."_

Orchard led me to a big room. Other Gems were at the center.. All of them had dark Gems like mine.

" _While we fight for freedom, we fight to protect innocent life…"_ said Orchard, " _even if it means destroying Gems… We work in the shadows to be the light. We are assassins."_

 _What… What did I just…_

Finally, I was brought back to the present and Amethyst was in my arms. The green arrow was stuck in her stomach. It missed her gem, thank goodness.

My mouth moved, trying to form words.

"A-Amethyst…" I said. "W-W-hy... w-ould… y-you…"

"W-Well…" Amethyst said, trying to hold down her pain. "I guess I was able… to be useful… in one way…"

I grabbed her hand, trying not to cry.

"Hey! No tears!" said Amethyst. "I'm gonna be just fi-"

Then she disappeared, leaving only her gem. The fact of what happened was still sinking in.

Then in the moment, I saw more. I saw Orchard present me with a sword, defend me from Quartz soldiers, talk to Rose… Why were tears coming down from my eyes?

" _No matter what, we swear to stand together…"_ Orchard had said. " _Always…"_

Then it finally came back to me… Pain started filling my head again, but I had already seen enough. That woman… No! That Gem… I know… what happened to her! She was… She was my...

"MASTER!" I yelled so loud my own ears started hurting.


	44. I'll Protect You - Part II

Steven

Pearl worked on the front of the van and Ruby was in the driver's seat. I connected the Wailing Stone to the TV in the back.

"Is everything ready?" I said.

"Okay, Ruby," said Pearl. "Try it now."

Ruby turned the key and the van turned on.

"Go for it Greg," said Pearl.

Dad turned on the TV and started adjusting the audio and visuals. Hopefully, it would work like last time.

"Is it working?!" said Peridot.

The sound started getting better, but there was still static.

"Just a second…" Dad said, moving the dials. "Come on…"

Suddenly, the TV switched to an image of… Carnelian?!

" _Hey, is thing on?"_ she said.

"Carnelian?!" said Peridot.

"Isn't that the Gem that took Sapphire?!" said Greg.

"Everyone, we have to listen!" said Pearl.

" _Well, I hope this works with… whatever technology ya got!_ " Carnelian said, trying not to sound nervous. " _If ya get this, listen up! I don't like you and you don't like me, but we both have one thing in common. We hate Jasper. A lot of lackeys like me don't like her, either. I know we're both from Homeworld and we're apparently working together… but I don't trust her… She's… plotting something… I need you to hold off Emerald while I do what he won't… defeat Jasper. I don't know if I can, but I need to try. And as much as I hate to bargain, I'll give Sapphire back if you do this. I am not performing an act of betrayal. Say anything against that argument and I'll punch you in the face! This is an act of protecting my lieutenant. Just… Just get to these coordinates before I change my mind!"_

Something written in Gem appeared on the screen, then it shut off into static.

"Of course!" said Pearl. "The Sky Spire! Why didn't I think of that sooner?!"

"Jasper…" said Lapis. "She's there… She has to be there… I know it…"

"Lapis… You don't have to go if you don't want to," I said.

"No, I'll go!" said Lapis. "I'm not going to let you face Jasper alone! I mean, what if it's a trap?"

"I don't care if it's a trap!" Ruby said, getting out of the van. "Sapphire's there! We're going _right_ now!"

"Ruby's right…" said Pearl. "Even if it is a trap, we have to go."

"Are you sure about this?!" Dad said, sounding worried..

"Don't worry, Greg," said Lapis. "I'll make sure nothing happens to Steven."

"O-Okay," said Dad. "Steven, be extra careful over there."

"You got it, Dad!" I said. "Peridot, what about you?"

"U-Um…" Peridot said, nervously.

"You don't have to go…" said Lapis.

"N-No! No!" said Peridot. "Just give me a second!"

 _At the Sky Spire…_

We appeared at the Sky Spire. I hoped Sapphire was okay. We hadn't seen her in a while, and I prayed that Carnelian wasn't lying about giving her back.

The sun had just went down and there were thick clouds. Peridot walked off the warp pad with us, along with a bunch of metal objects floating around her. Mostly pots and pans from the kitchen. I knew she wanted to be strong for Lapis. It was great they were getting along.

"We're here," Pearl said, shining her gem like a flashlight. "Okay, they're probably waiting for us at the top. We'll have to tread carefully. It could still be a trap."

The trail was still the same from last tie. We went up a flight of stairs, then through a clearing and up a stone ladder. Lapis decided a to fly me up instead.

When we got to the top, someone was waiting for us.

"I knew you'd be here, Rose!" said a voice.

Pearl immediately got her spear and Ruby the one gauntlet she had. Jasper came from the darkness and Peridot screamed and threw all the metal objects at once at her. It didn't really do much to Jasper.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Jasper said to Peridot.

"I… I'M A CRYSTAL GEM NOW!" Peridot yelled. But Jasper didn't seem to care.

"I know what you're here for!" Jasper said, walking towards us.

Pearl and Ruby held out their weapons, but they looked scared to fight. Jasper formed fists and almost swung at us.

"STOP, JASPER!" yelled a voice.

Carnelian came up from right behind us. We didn't know whether to do be relieved or to attack us.

"You!" said Jasper. "What are you doing?!"

"Something stupid!" said Carnelian.

"Traitor!" Jasper immediately said.

Carnelian glared at her outburst.

"...I never thought this would happen…" Carnelian said, trying to sound calm, "but I did know after we met up on this planet that I'd have to do this."

"Carnelian…" I said.

"Shut up, Rose!" Carnelian snapped. "I still hate every last one of you Crystal Jerks!"

"How could you support Rose Quartz?!" Jasper yelled.

"No matter how many times Emerald corrected your behavior, you were never a very good listener!" said Carnelian. "And yet, somehow you became a favorite of the Gems on Homeworld! Now look at you! Plotting against Emerald just to fuse with him?!"

"Wh-What?!" Lapis said, shocked.

"C-Carnelian, I've seen what you don't understand!" said Jasper.

"Are… Are you actually trying to talk civilly to me!?" said Carnelian. "'Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak Gems stronger'. Do you remember that?"

"Don't you see?!" said Jasper. "I was wrong about fusion! As Malachite, I was more powerful than I was already! More powerful than when Rose's lackeys fused!"

"Carnelian, don't you _dare_ listen to her!" Ruby shouted.

"Stay out of this, you worthless Ruby!" said Jasper.

"I've never fused, Jasper," said Carnelian. "Defects are not allowed. We are flawed. You said so yourself…"

"Exactly," said Jasper. "But I'm the only one who understands it! I'm the only one capable of handling that kind of power. Think about it Carnelian. If I fuse with Emerald we can finally take out those Crystal Gems that made you suffer. We'll be unstoppable!"

Carnelian looked mad… but at the same time conflicted.

"NO!" Lapis yelled. "STOP TELLING HER LIES!"

Carnelian and Jasper stared at Lapis.

"Lapis…" I said.

"It's true what she said!" said Lapis. "I-I liked taking everything out on her… But what we had was destructive! Don't listen to her, Carnelian! I don't care what Emerald has done! No one should ever have to feel like I felt with her!"

"QUIET!" Jasper yelled. "Don't be swayed by them, Carnelian! Think about Emerald! What will he say if he found you're disobeying him?"

There was a pause of silence. Even now, Jasper was still trying to coerce everyone. Even the most headstrong of Gems.

Carnelian's eyes kept darting left and right. Her teeth were held so tight it looked liked they'd shatter any second. Then finally, she made her answer.

"...I am not disobeying anyone…" said Carnelian. "As a Gem… We are given one task: Serve the Diamonds. Everything they say is law. And I, Carnelian, was given only one order: Protect Emerald… No matter what cost… Your thoughts are twisted, Jasper. Talking to Emerald won't work. He's still trapped in the war and he still thinks you're his comrade. My words will only be lost on him."

Carnelian took a deep breath.

"Hurry to the top, Crystal Gems!" she then said. "Save your Sapphire…"

The fiery Quartz casted a ring of fire around herself and Jasper.

"Carnelian!" said Peridot.

"Get out of here, Peri!" said Carnelian. "This is my fight!"

"Good!" said Jasper. "We should've done this from the _second_ you came out wrong!"

"...Let's go," said Lapis.

"But-" I said.

"Lapis is right," said Pearl. "We don't have much time… And can't we really do anything. She surrounded herself in fire."

"GO ALREADY!" Carnelian shouted.

Lapis grabbed me as we ran… and we left Carnelian to fight Jasper. What in the world got into her that made her want to fight Jasper?

"SAPPHIRE!" Ruby yelled, as we were coming up on the temple.

"Quiet!" said Peridot. "Emerald could hear us!"

"Even if he can, he's outnumbered now," said Ruby.

"You still shouldn't underestimate him, Ruby," Pearl said, seriously. "The Gem knows his way around a bow and daggers. Not to mention the incredible power he wields… Countless Gems have made that mistake…"

"Is that it?" Lapis said, pointing.

Lapis was right. The temple up ahead had to be where they were keeping sapphire. My heart raced at the chance to see her and Garnet again.

Lapis carried both Peridot and myself over the floating rock path to get us to the entrance. She seemed quiet. A little pale. Pearl took the lead and we ventured into the temple.

"Lapis…" I said. "Are you okay?"

"I-I… I'm fine…" Lapis said, covering her eyes. "I-I thought I'd be ready… to see Jasper again… but…"

"It's okay…" I said, holding her hand. "You're not fused anymore… And you don't have to be ever again…"

"How do we know where Sapphire is?" said Ruby.

"I'm not sure," said Pearl. "But she's got to be in here."

The halls seemed to split into several direction and there were multiple rooms. The first time we came here, we knew where to go, because Garnet said the Heaven Beetle was at the top.

Then, we heard a faint echo. The sound of someone singing. Ruby's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Do you hear that?!" Peridot asked, nervously.

"Sapphire…" Ruby said, softly. Then she ran towards the voice without warning.

"Ruby, wait!" I said, running after her. The others followed after me.

Ruby kept running and we could hear the singing getting louder. We were getting closer. Then I jumped when I heard a loud noise outside.

"It's okay, Steven," Pearl said, as we kept going. "It was just thunder."

Finally, we were getting somewhere. At the end of a hall was a door to a room. A forcefield was blocking the way, but Sapphire was singing on the inside.

"Sapphire!" I exclaimed.

Sapphire stopped singing and gasped. She parted her hair, revealing her eye as we ran up to her.

"Steven!" said Sapphire.

I put my hand on the forcefield, and it felt like the one from that ship we were captured on. In fact, I was able to make a hole out like last time. Sapphire's face lit up when I did. As soon as Sapphire made it out, she pulled me away and hugged me.

"Sapphire!" I cried.

"Oh, Steven!" said Sapphire. "You're okay!" Then she saw Ruby behind me. "RUBY!" She let me go and ran into her arms.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so glad to see you!" Ruby said, excitedly. "Are you okay?! Did he hurt you?!"

"No, I'm okay…" said Sapphire.

"You're… trembling…" said Ruby.

"I'm so sorry," said Sapphire. "I knew this could happen… and I did it anyway…"

"Don't you cry, Sapphire," Ruby said, wiping away her tears. "I'm not mad. You're safe now! And we're getting out of here!"

Sapphire then kissed Ruby on the side of her face. Then she laughed when Ruby threw her in the air and into her arms.

"Come on," said Ruby.

Pearl sighed in relief and wiped a few tears in her eyes.

"Welcome back, Sapphire…" said Pearl.

"Pearl… you've done well in Garnet's absence," said Sapphire.

"...We can talk about that later," said Pearl. "Let's go. If we hurry, we can help Carnelian."

We started running out of the temple. Sapphire clung to Ruby. Her arms were tightly hanging on. They never wanted to be apart again. I was following right behind them when I thought I heard someone walk by behind me. There was a flash of lightning and in the light for a second, I swore I saw Amethyst in a doorway to another hall.

"Amethyst?" I said.

In the darkness, Amethyst ran down the hall.

"Amethyst!" I yelled, running after her.

"Steven?" said Pearl, but I was already running in Amethyst's direction.

I ran up the temple, following Amethyst and calling her name. The path split up into different ways again. I lost track of her and to check each one.

Then, I heard a scream. It was a loud, terrifying sound. I ran towards it, and it led me outside. I didn't see Amethyst, but I saw Onyx. He was on his knees, his right arm grabbing his left, but his left arm was grabbing his forehead like he was in pain… and a purple gem was in front of him.

"Amethyst…" I said.

I hid by the doorway when I saw Emerald. He walked up to Onyx, grabbed him by his chin and made him look up at him.

"Has it come back to you?" he said.

Onyx opened his eyes. A batch of tears came down from them.

"D-Did… Did you… k-kill Orchard…?" Onyx said, trembling.

There was a flash of lightning. Then more thunder.

"No…" Emerald answer, gently. "But… I know who did… And when I tell you… maybe you'll understand that-"

I pulled out my shield and ran into the rain.

"HEY!" I yelled. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

I threw my shield and Emerald jumped away to dodge it. When he did, I ran up to Onyx.

"Onyx, are you okay?" I said.

Onyx didn't respond. He was struggling under overwhelming pain and tears kept coming from his eyes. For some reason, he was wearing some kind of armor I had never seen before. I wonder where it came from?

"What did you do to him?!" I yelled.

"Showed him the truth…" said Emerald. "Something that you've neglected to do, Rose!"

"I'm not Rose!" I said. "I'm Steven!"

" _Stop lying!"_ Emerald yelled.

"H-He… He's not… lying…" Onyx said, struggling, before shuddering under his own sobs.

"Your lies have gone so deep, you've pulled this poor Gem into your beliefs!" Emerald said, angrily.

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"Don't play dumb!" said Emerald. "I was there the _day_ when it happened! They tell me you were all wiped out in the final attack, but I knew… no matter what, you would find a way to survive! But your bravery won't make up for your sins. Every single Gem on Homeworld will agree with me when I, Lieutenant Emerald, hereby sentence you to death!"

I gasped. "You can't do this!"

"I can and I will!" Emerald said, grabbing his bow.

"STOP!" yelled a voice.

Pearl ran out from behind me. Her spear was out. Emerald nearly jumped an inch back when she stood before him.

"P...Pearl?" he said.

Pearl froze for a second.

"D… Don't do this, Emerald!" she said. "Please…"

I think this was actually the first time I've seen Pearl try to reason with an enemy...

"Pearl?" I said.

"Because you love her?" Emerald said, angrily, but I could see pain in his eyes.

"Don't be like that…" said Pearl.

"No, I understood it all the day you left!" said Emerald. "The day you fled without even saying good-bye."

"I knew you wouldn't understand if I spoke to you," said Pearl.

"How could you side with Rose Quartz?!" Emerald yelled, fighting back actual tears. "After what this vile Gem did?! After everything I had done for you?!"

Pearl was gritting her teeth, also fighting tears.

"I-I'm sorry!" Pearl wailed, as tears came down her eyes. "I-I… I didn't know what I was doing…"

"Pearl…" I said.

"You think I came back to this planet for excuses?!" said Emerald. He shuddered a bit… trying not to show weakness. Another arrow appeared on his bow and he pointed it at Pearl. Her eyes widened with alarm. "The day you left… you told secrets about Homeworld… and continued to do so… endangering me and other Gems you once called your friend. _My_ friends… Every Gem I lost are gone because of you! I… I'm sorry… but I can't spare a traitor!"

"E-Emerald!" said Pearl. "Stop! This isn't you! Drop the bow! I need you!"

Emerald closed his eyes, trying to regain his composure.

"...The six thousand years apart have said otherwise…" said Emerald. He looked straight Pearl. He was ready to shoot, but sadness was carved into his eyes. "...Peace be upon you, Pearl…"

Emerald let go of the arrow. He closed his eyes as he did. Suddenly, a shadow jumped in front of her and cut the arrow in half. The two pieces exploded around us.

The smoke settled and I heard Pearl gasp. I looked and it was that same Gem from my dream.

"O...Orchard?" I said.

Orchard was standing in front of us. She wasn't bothered by the rain… and didn't even look at us or say anything. Then, I saw that she was wearing the same armor Onyx had.

Emerald was puzzled… His eyes were just big with shock. Then anger and confusion swept across his face.

"H-How?" he said. "Y...You're… You're dead! You're supposed to be dead!"

Silence filled the air. Emerald took his bow, and shot right at the Gem in question.

"Steven!" Pearl yelled, grabbing me and jumping to the floor.

Orchard merely stepped aside and the arrow barely passed her and over us. Emerald was stunned in shock. He drew his daggers and ran at her. With her sword, she and Emerald's blade's clashed. Emerald struggled desperately to push Orchard back, meanwhile his opponent didn't seem to be struggling all that much. Something was on her mind. Anger was burning in her eyes. She pushed Emerald back and while he was turned around, her sword glowed and she slammed it into ground. The explosion was enough to Emerald flying near the edge.

"This can't be…" he said, struggling to get up, but then he fell back down from his own injuries.

Orchard held out her sword and closed in on the injured Gem.

"Orchard, no!" Pearl yelled. "Don't shatter him!"

"Onyx!" I yelled, getting up and running near Orchard.

"Steven, wait!" Pearl yelled.

Just hearing me run at her made Orchard turn around. I flinched when she pointed the sword at me.

"Onyx?" I said, stepping a bit closer. "Can you hear me?"

Orchard's eyes were wide. She must have recognized me from the dream. Her eyes then narrowed and she started glaring.

"Don't hurt him!" I said. "He's defeated now. We can go home!"

That just made her look even more angry.

"P-Pearl… doesn't want you... to do it…" I said, nervously. "Th-Think about what-"

Suddenly, Orchard hit me in the chest with the hilt of her sword. A look of craze and anger was in her eyes. I fell to the floor, screaming.

"NO!" Pearl cried.

Orchard began to turn back to Emerald, but I forced myself to stand, grabbing my chest. I can't let her do this.

"Onyx…" I said, gasping, while reaching out.. "S-Stop! It's not… w-worth it… Sapphire's… safe… We're done here…"

Suddenly, Orchard grabbed me by the shirt, lifting me off the ground. In her eyes burned hate.

"I-It's m-me… Steven…" I said.

Orchard's gaze fell onto my gem. Her eyes widened from shock. Then I was dropped onto the floor. Orchard back away. The strands of her black hair covered her eyes. There was wind and a gust of dust and dirt came over us.

I saw Onyx fall onto his knees as the dust settled and a light of four colors as well for a second. His hands were on the floor and he was gasping for air.

"I-I… I finally remember…" he muttered. "I-"

Onyx fell over onto his side, motionless. I sighed, relieved that it was over…

"Master…" Pearl said, wiping her tears.

Emerald stood up, groaning under his injuries. He walked towards Onyx, holding out his daggers. I ran, but the pain in my chest caught up with me and I fell in front of him. Emerald said nothing. He swung his blade, but the Pearl blocked him with with her spear. The two struggled against each other.

"Pearl!" I said.

"I won't let you… do this!" said Pearl.

"Stop this, Pearl!" Emerald yelled. " _The Gems… must… die!"_

"That wasn't Orchard!" said Pearl. "It was Onyx!" And this isn't Rose! He's Steven!"

"Stop it!" Emerald yelled. "I don't care about the defect Onyx Gem of long ago! I've _lived_ for the day I end Rose's life! It's all I can do for My Diamond now! There's nothing else left!"

"...Yellow Diamond?" I said.

"What?!" Emerald said, shocked at me. Tears actually came out of his eyes. " _Our_ Diamond! PI-"

Pearl's spear slipped and the sharp end went upward. Emerald jolted back grasping at the cut Pearl left on his forehead.

"Emerald, watch out!" Pearl yelled.

Emerald stumbled and fell over the edge. Pearl nearly threw herself near the edge and screamed for him as he did.

"EMERALD!" Pearl screamed. It took her an entire six seconds to process what just happened. Her head sank. I had never seen Pearl act this way...

"Pearl!" said a voice.

Lapis, Peridot, Ruby and Sapphire came out into the scene.

"Onyx!" Lapis yelled, running towards him. The others did too.

"What happened here?!" said Ruby.

Pearl forced herself to stand and grabbed Onyx.

"We're done here," said Pearl. "We should go."

"Pearl," I said.

"Let's go, Steven!" said Pearl.

Pearl started walking ahead of us.

"Carnelian!" I said. "Did you find her?"

"No," said Ruby. "We couldn't find Jasper either."

"What are we gonna do?" I said. "Emerald fell off the edge!"

Sapphire looked up at the rain.

"We should go back to the temple…" said Sapphire. "There's nothing we can do for now."

"But-" I said. "I-"

"I know you're worried," said Sapphire. "But I promise we'll find them. Carnelian and Emerald are alive. I know it."

"...Okay," I said. "Let's go…"

"And Steven," said Sapphire. "You must have a lot of questions... I promise Garnet will answer them to you the best she can..."


	45. Without Her

I can see the path of fate… as it stretches over the horizon… Though there were possibilities I could never have imagined would come true.

For Sapphire to be attacked by a renegade Pearl… To be saved by a common Ruby… Rose giving herself up to create Steven… These were things I could have never seen… This, in my opinion… could also account how I couldn't have seen this… I know Onyx would try to save her… I knew Amethyst wouldn't let him do it alone… However, one of the possibilities seemed impossible… but, it came true… However, I can't allow it to happen again.

The Gem who stood before us was the Onyx Gem called Orchard… but she was fueled by anger. The anger of her own… and the anger of her former apprentice… Warriors like her carried themselves with honor and mercy… Yet, she did not care for sparing the lieutenant. We do not shatter the enemy, we keep them in stasis… but Onyx nearly broke that tenant. And judging from what I've heard, Onyx had been with this ominous information for a while. Maybe he and Amethyst were right to keep it a secret for me… For I know now it is too dangerous…

We are the Crystal Gems… We seek peace for the planet Earth and everything Rose and Orchard stood for… Unfortunately, there were things we weren't allowed to say to Onyx… or, Steven for that matter... and unfortunately, that might have been our fatal flaw if not for Steven.

I knew what Emerald was planning… but how he would go about it… It was bad… We raised Onyx to believe in our cause. We knew it was the truth, and Emerald knows we are a noticeable threat. I can see his plan attempt to unfold before it ever did. He wanted to divide us. First, by placing doubt into one of our minds… And what better first target than an innocent Gem with no memories?

All I can do as leader is pick up where we left off. Onyx's power in that armor was fueled by doubt, by hatred, by anger… All of it was placed into his mind by the Homeworld Gem… Until I can find out how this is even possible… Until I know that Homeworld is no longer a threat… I will have to get rid of it. For everyone's sake…

…

Onyx

"Good morning…" said a voice.

There was a light shining down through my closed eyes. I kept looking away, until a shadow finally blocked it.

"M… Master?" I said, opening my eyes and glancing to my left. Then I sat up and found myself in a familiar place. I was on some sort of mat. The floor and the walls were made of stone. Yet, there was a big window that let the sun shine through. The light allowed me to see the weapons on the walls along with drawings. Some strange, unused materials were on the floor.

"What's going on?" I said. "Why are we in… my room!" I finally recalled.

"Yes, you are right where you belong," said Orchard. "Did you sleep well? I see you have really taken a shine to human culture since we started interacting with them. I never knew you would find sleep entertaining, but if it makes you happy, I am happy. And your drawings are lovely, as well."

"But… I haven't really been practicing…" I said.

"Do not be so modest!" said Orchard. "Now, up you get! You have much to do."

"Much to do?" I said. "But… I'm still kinda tired..."

"Now is not the time for sleep, Onyx," Orchard said, her face growing grim. "I… I wish I could let you stay here with me… but I cannot be selfish. I have already caused too much trouble…"

"Master?" I said, standing up. "What are you trying to-"

" _Wake up, Onyx,"_ said Orchard. "Now that the seal is broken, surely you remember my final words to you."

"Your… final words?!" I said.

"'Our wish… and the future of our kind… are in your hands! Yours and Rose's!'" Orchard then said to me. "That is what I said to you, is it not?"

"Um… I-" I tried to say.

"...Is it not, Onyx?" said Orchard.

Then I gasped. It came rushing back to me. Fighting Emerald, Amethyst jumping in front of me and then… this.

"M-Master!" I said. "Y-You did say that… Y-You said that before you…" Then I was drawing up a blank again. "Damn it!"

"It is alright," said Orchard. "Now that the Diamond's hold over you is gone, your memories should return to you slowly."

"I don't understand," I said. "How are the Diamonds responsible for-"

Orchard stopped me by putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Onyx, please," said Orchard. "We do not have much time. This may be the last time we see each other."

"Wh-What?!" I said. "This can't be it, Master! I just remembered who you are! There's still do much I have to say! So much we have to do!"

"I am sorry," said Orchard, "but it is not my place to interfere in the realm of the living."

"But I just… remembered you…" I said, trying not to show tears. "Please! Don't do this!"

"Onyx, listen!" said Orchard. "Look at me! I know what I am saying may sound hard to believe, but this is the truth. Know this. I will cherish every moment we have been together. No matter where you go or what you do, know that I will always be watching. As long as you keep me in your heart, I will never be gone…."

"B-But I… I still have so many questions!" I said.

"Your memories will return to you in time…" said Orchard. "What you retrieve may give the answers you want. I know it will be hard to go on, but you must be strong."

I nodded… and hugged my master one last time.

"There is the Gem I raised," said Orchard. "I wish you luck. Good-bye…"

I felt Orchard's arms around me as everything went white.

…

"What are you doing?"

"This is for the best, Pearl! It's too dangerous!"

"But she saved us!"

"I'm sorry, Pearl, but I draw the line at hurting Steven!"

"Shouldn't we ask him fi-"

"No."

…

It was absolutely quiet. My limbs felt like they were being held down by weights. I forced my heavy eyes to open, and I saw the roof of the beach house.

I'm… home? I wondered. What happened?

It was like I had woken up from a long dream. I sat up slowly and found myself on Steven's bed. A twinge of pain made me grab my forehead… with the same arm Emerald's arrow had hit.

"Ow!" I said, grabbing my arm with the other. Then I saw the armor I had wasn't with me anymore.

"Onyx!" Steven yelled, as he raced up the stairs to me. "You're awake!"

It took me an entire ten seconds to focus on the fact that it was Steven.

"S...Steven?" I said, trying to fight the exhaustion. "What's… happened?"

"Uh… Pearl found you passed out," said Steven. "We got you out of there and brought you back here…"

I nearly laid back down… but I couldn't help but like I was forgetting something.

"Wait!" I said, sitting back up. "Wh-Where's Amethyst?!"

"She's… not back yet…" Steven said, pulling her gem out his pocket. He struggled to hold back tears. "I'm just glad you're finally back."

"What about Jasper?" I said. "And Emerald. Were you able to beat them?"

"Not… exactly…" said Steven.

"...What do you mean?" I said.

"Well… Sapphire told Carnelian that Jasper was gonna double cross her and Emerald," said Steven. "Then Carnelian turned on Jasper, hoping to protect Emerald."

"Who won?" I said.

"I… We don't know…" said Steven. "We went back after Emerald fell off the edge, and…"

"Emerald fell off the edge?!" I said.

"It was an accident," said Steven.

"Do you know what happened to him?" I said.

"N-No…" said Steven. "We couldn't find him anywhere… And Jasper and Carnelian were gone when we went back for them."

"Oh… I guess I didn't… accomplish anything…" I said.

"What do mean?" said Steven.

"I didn't beat any of them!" I said, angrily. "I couldn't even bring you any of their gems! I just made everyone worry!" I slammed my fist into the bed… only to realize I used the left one again. "Ow!" I said, grabbing my hand with the other.

"H-Hang on," said Steven. "I can help."

Steven grabbed my arm and took care of it with his healing powers. Sure, when _he_ does something, things get accomplished…

"I know you made everyone worry, but you did hold off Emerald long enough for us to free Sapphire without being spotted," said Steven.

"Did I really?" I said, moving my left arm again.

"Of course," said Steven. "Now we're all back together!"

"Wait…" I said, getting nervous. "Sapphire's… here?"

"No," said a voice.

I turned to the stairs… and saw a familiar face.

"But I am," said Garnet.

"Garnet!" Steven exclaimed. He ran over and practically jumped to embrace her.

"G-Garnet…" I said. I tried to say something, but then I looked away, trying to fight back tears.

"Onyx?" said Steven.

"Steven… I'd like you to leave us alone for little bit," said Garnet.

"But-" Steven tried to say.

"Steven… please," said Garnet.

"O… Okay," Steven said, letting Garnet go. "I'm glad you're safe…" he said to me. "You too, Garnet." Garnet messed with Steven's hair as he walked out.

It was so weird to see Garnet again after all this time… I was glad she was back.

"Garnet…" I said, getting up.

"Take it easy, Onyx," Garnet said, reaching out her hand at me.

Then, when she did that, images formed in front of me.

...

" _Fire at will…"_ said a voice.

Beams of light flew past me. A Gem was in front of me, blocking any hits coming and taking them for me. Other Gems were nearby, they're cries echoing as nothing but shards fell around me.

A figure walked towards me. My sword dropped to the ground. The sound echoing on for ages until I ran out of room to back away.

" _You poor thing.."_ the figure said, as it revealed itself to be Emerald. " _Why do you dare to defy your Homeworld? You, little Onyx, must know your place..."_ He reached out his hand, everything going blank.

…

"Onyx!" said a voice. "Onyx!"

I was sitting on the floor, using Steven's bed as support.

"...I-It wasn't me…" I said, breathing heavily. "I-I… I didn't kill… those Gems… It was Emerald… he d-did it before…" I shuddered under my own sobs.

"Onyx, I'm right here," Garnet said, grabbing my right arm. "Stay with me. Emerald can't hurt you."

"G-Garnet?" I said, finally finding the strength to look up at her. Her visor was off to look me in the eye and she had knelt down to my level.

"Yes, it's me," said Garnet. "You're safe."

"Garnet…" I said, as she helped me sit on the bed. "D-Did you know… that I didn't really…"

"I'm sorry…" said Garnet. "But I did."

"Then… why didn't you tell me?" I said.

"There was a possibility you would doubt me," said Garnet. "Just like you seem to doubt yourself a lot. But… it seemed you were at least able to hold off Emerald so we could get to Sapphire."

"I-I… I did?" I said.

It seems me not remembering what happened at the Spire was new to Garnet.

"Tell me… What's the last thing you remember?" she said.

"Uh… I was fighting Emerald," I said. "And then… he-"

I horridly gasped. Emerald shooting me… Amethyst jumping in front of me and… the images I saw after…

"Garnet…" I said. "What was the outcome of the war…?"

"Onyx, I need you to answer-" Garnet tried to say.

" _Did my master make it?!"_ I said, standing up with my hands shaking.

Garnet put her visor back on.

"...She's gone…" Garnet said, solemnly. "It's been that way for a long time, Onyx. I know it… You know it. And I know it's hard to believe, but the sooner you do, the better it will be for you and for all of us."

I sat back down. I didn't know why I thought that way… Orchard was dead… Yet, a part of me just wanted to wish that in someway… somehow… she was alive. However, this wasn't a dream…

"I-I… I… Emerald shot my arm," I continued, as tears filled my eyes. "And then Amethyst jumped in front of me and got hit… by another of his arrows… and then… I just screamed…"

"Is that all?" said Garnet.

"I was mad…" I said, grabbing my arms where the armor used to be. "And frustrated… and I saw Orchard in my dreams… Why did I remember her when it was too late?! I never should have done this!"

"Perhaps…" Garnet said, looking over at me. I was trying to hold back my tears but they were still coming down. "But it is too late to consider what might have been," she concluded.

"Wh-What do I do now?" I said, wiping my eyes.

"...The day you and Pearl got along… what was it that she said to you?" said Garnet.

"Why does it matter?" I said.

"Focus on my question, Onyx," said Garnet.

I needed at least a minute to regain my composure just a little.

"She… said… something about wanting to prove herself to my type of Gem…" I said. "But then she said she finally understood when you said I was…"

"Special?" said Garnet.

"Something like that…" I said.

"This is the truth, Onyx," said Garnet. "If your memories have returned to you at all… even a little… you would know that you were Orchard's disciple. Her apprentice. Pearl told you of 'someone who could show fear'. 'Care for Steven as if Rose were still here'. She was not speaking of you. More, she was speaking of her master. Your former master. An Onyx Gem who chose to call herself Orchard. Your kind, Onyx, as far as the Diamonds know, are Assassins."

"Y… Yeah…" I said. "That sounds familiar…"

"That's all for now," Garnet said, as she walked over to the TV. "For now, we must discuss your punishment."

"Punishment?" I said. "Didn't I save… uh… Steven? Pearl? I don't really…"

"Yes, it was Pearl and Steven," said Garnet. "Despite this, however, you still went off on your own in the heat of danger and made everyone panic."

"Garnet, I-" I tried to say.

"No TV and no video games for a year!" said Garnet. "And you are no longer allowed to leave the temple without supervision! Now… About that armor…"

"What about it?" I said.

"Don't play coy with me," said Garnet. "You should know better than that."

Garnet pulled out the box from behind the TV. So that's where it went.

"You though if you put on the armor of your former master, you could defeat Emerald and save everyone," said Garnet.

"I-I-" I tried to say.

""Onyx, I asked you a question," said Garnet.

"...Yes," I said, softly.

"Care to explain?" said Garnet.

"I think you already know at this point," I said.

"Pearl and Steven described what happened," said Garnet. "However, _I_ want to hear it from you."

I stayed silent. I refused to be interrogated.

"Onyx, this is it," said Garnet. "No more secrets, no more lies, and no more running. You're grounded. There's no point in hiding this from me."

"...Amethyst… let me wear it to go wrestling," I finally said. "The fight the day after the first got out of hand and…"

"And what?" said Garnet.

"My… Master took care of it for me," I said. "And, from what Steven and Pearl might have told you, it must have happened again when I tried to fight Emerald. Orchard somehow talked to me… from the beyond. She offered to help me and she was somehow able to use to interact with the world even though she's…" I stopped, shuddering that she was gone.

"You were able to mimic her abilities without actual skill…?" said Garnet.

I nodded.

"As… long as I wore that armor… yes," I said.

"...Thank-you for sharing this with me," said Garnet. And she grabbed the bo.

"Wh-What are you doing?" I said.

"This armor is too dangerous," said Garnet. "For you and others!"

"B-But she saved us!" I said.

"She could've killed Steven!" said Garnet.

"I don't think she knew who or what he is!" I said. "She wasn't there when Rose died!"

"The only reason she defeated Emerald was because she was fueled by your anger," said Garnet."

I stood up, but Garnet merely sighed. It was almost as if she had expected this reaction.

"I don't want to argue with you," said Garnet.

"Y-You… c-can't do this!" I said, walking towards her, but my legs gave in and I fell onto my knees.

"If Rose's sword could turn Steven into Rose, would you allow it?" said Garnet.

"...Well, wouldn't you want to see Rose again?" I said.

"...Wrong answer," Garnet said, sternly. "Let this be the end of it! If you follow me, you'll be in much more trouble. And until you understand, you are suspended from going on missions."

"But I'm okay!" I said.

"That episode you just had when I went over to talk to you said otherwise," said Garnet.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" I said.

Garnet adjusted her visor.

"Learn to live without her…" said Garnet. "Perhaps in doing so, you will gain a confidence you clearly lack. You'll see, Onyx. This is for the best."

"...I liked it better when Ruby was yelling at me," I muttered.

"That's a lie and we both know that," said Garnet.

"Fine!" I yelled, harshly. "Just get the hell out of here!"

"And watch your language!" Garnet said, heading out. "What if Steven heard you talking like that?"

"Get out," I said, simply.

Garnet tried to stay her ground. "Onyx-"

"Get. Out." I said, holding back tears.

Garnet said no more. And she left on the warp pad with the box.

I did what I could… but… Damn it! I can't even finish a freaking thought! A lone, black crayon was by the TV that I could no longer watch. through the thick haze of the pieces of my fractured memories. I was able to recall a certain thing that lingered in each one. With a small piece of paper, I drew out the lines and what came out was the shape of an autumn leaf.

I then had a vision of Orchard staring at a forest. Autumn leaves were drifting down. It was her favorite time of year. The very season of when she came to Earth.

Among my master I began to recall other Onyx Gems. They were friends… _My_ friends… Practically family... A tear fell onto the paper, as I realized that my master was not the only one who was gone… All of it was gone… All of them were gone…

I never should've tried to face Emerald...

…

Amethyst

Well, I was back! My form was all that different. Just the colors of my clothes. My shirt was white, pants were black and my shoes were a nice indigo color.

Then that was when I actually saw where I was exactly. I looked up and saw the bubbled Gems.

"The… Temple?" I said.

"Amethyst!" yelled a voice.

Then little Steven came up and hugged me from behind.

"You're back!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, of course I am!" I said.

 _How the heck am I here?!_

"You're okay!" said Pearl

"Amethyst!" said a voice.

At the entrance was Garnet.

"You've reformed," she said.

And then at that moment, it all came back. Skyfall Valley… climbing the Spire… Carnelian… and me jumping in front of Onyx like a crazy person. And still, at least that jerk of an Emerald didn't hit him.

"Garnet?" I said.

"Amethyst, why did you run away?" said Pearl.

"Wait! Onyx! Is he okay?!" I said.

Pearl, Garnet, and Steven looked at each other.

"What?" I said. "What's going on?! Hurry up and say it!"

"Uh… he's… uh…" Steven stuttered.

"He's what?!" I said, getting annoyed.

"He's going to be alright," Garnet finally said. "Amethyst, there's something we need to explain to you. It's regarding that armor Onyx wore for when you went wrestling and that 'stunt' you and Onyx pulled on us."

I almost jumped when she said that. Oh my gosh! It happened again, didn't it?!

"...Oh no…" I said.

"Amethyst, you knew about this and you didn't tell us immediately?!" Pearl said, in her usual annoying tone.

"Yeah, great to see you again…" I grumbled.

"Pearl, that's enough!" Garnet snapped. "Just answer me, Amethyst."

Garnet actually… stuck up for me…?

"...O-Okay, yes!" I said. "It's happened before! But it was obvious you guys were hiding something when you saw Onyx try it on!"

"H-Hiding?" said Pearl.

"Pearl, everyone knows you're a terrible liar!" I said.

"Well, there's no point in hiding it now," said Garnet. "Everyone already knows."

"Knows what?!" I said.

"Amethyst, the Gem you saw that day at the wrestling arena was once a Crystal Gem like us," said Garnet. "She was Onyx' s master and led the Gems that were just like Onyx."

"So… that means Onyx was like her apprentice, or something?" I said. "But… if she was talking to him… the way she was…"

"She's been gone for over five thousand years," said Garnet. "Onyx, on the other hand, didn't know about that until Emerald reminded him of her death."

"How did he do that?!" I said.

"You jumped in front of him," said Garnet.

"W-Wait…" I said. "He… He knew?! He knew I was gonna jump in front of him?!"

"Amethyst, you didn't know…" said Garnet. "It wasn't your fault… You tried to save him and you did…"

"Yeah, Amethyst!" said Steven. "You're his hero!"

"Well, I wouldn't call it strategy," said Pearl, "but you did a good job keeping him safe."

Geez, this was getting mushy…

"Amethyst… We didn't know you were feeling that way after Jasper beat you," said Garnet.

"N-No," I said. "Don't worry about it."

"Amethyst, we care about you!" said Steven. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad. Right, Pearl?"

"Of course," said Pearl. "I know I can… be harsh… with you at times… but I hope you understand it's because I know you can do better. You're not a mistake, Amethyst. You're unlike anything we've ever seen."

"I-It's okay," I said, blushing. "R-Really…"

"Did we really make you feel bad?" said Pearl.

"I… No!" I said. "It was just myself. I kept thinking about all those stupid things Jasper told me… So… when she beat me… It felt like it was true… Agh! I didn't mean to beat you up, Steven!"

"It's okay…" said Steven. "I knew Jasper really hurt your feelings."

"Yeah, but… That didn't mean I should've taken it out on you…" said Amethyst. "I was just upset that those Homeworld jerks kept saying that I'm not what I'm suppose to be…"

"I understand…" said Steven. "I'm… not Rose Quartz…"

Garnet's jaw dropped.

"Steven!" Pearl said, shocked.

"Oh… Steven…" I said, embarrassed.

"Why do you think I've been trying so hard?" said Steven.

"Well, it's paying off…" I said, smiling at him.

Garnet knelt down and put her arm around me. Steven ran in and hugged and so did Pearl.

"We're glad you're a Crystal Gem, Amethyst," said Pearl.

"We wouldn't be here without you…" said Garnet.

"We love you, Amethyst," said Steven.

I sighed. Surprisingly enough, I felt relieved… calm… loved… appreciated… Don't you dare cry, you big doof! Seriously, I was feeling really stupid… but I was actually happy.

"Thanks, guys…" I said.

So, later, Garnet and Garnet went back out to look for that Emerald jerk and Carnelian. Lapis and P-dot were back at bark trying to fix any damage Emerald left. After the onslaught of love they gave me they got to the whole "You're Grounded" segment. So now I was stuck playing babysitter for Onyx. I didn't mind, because I really wanted to know how he was doing.

The first thing I did before that, was go to my room. I hadn't been in here in forever and nobody touched it while I was gone… I think.

Alright, I'll be honest. I was scared. I mean… if I hadn't jumped in front of him… maybe I could've saved him from learning a bunch of horrible truths about himself… but all I can do now was face the music. I already did about running away…

When I walked into the beach house, Steven told me that Onyx was inside that realm in Lion's mane. He wasn't sure why he wanted to go in there but, Steven let me in to talk to him.

Onyx was sitting by himself, staring at the tree and all the stuff there. I've actually never been in here before until now. It was kinda weird. Soon, I was close enough to talk to him. Okay, here goes nothing.

"Onyx…?" I said.

Onyx didn't say anything at first. In fact, I stood there in silence for about ten seconds before something finally came out of his mouth.

"...Amethyst…" Onyx said, blandly.

Onyx finally turned to me. His eyes were filled to brim with tears. I ran up and hugged him.

"Ah… Are you okay?" I said.

"No…" Onyx said, trembling.

"What do you mean?" I said, holding him by his shoulders.

"It's gone…" Onyx said, looking down. "My friends… My master… All of it!" Onyx grabbed his arms were the armor used to be.

"Wait…" I said. "Where's the-"

"Garnet took it away…" said Onyx.

"She took it away?" I said. "Why?"

"Pearl and Steven told Garnet what happened…" said Onyx. "When you were gone, Orchard came back the second I remember who she is."

"You mean was?" I said.

Onyx shot a glare at me. It was actually kinda scary.

"S-Sorry…" I said.

"...A-Apparently, I was able to beat Emerald, but I hit Steven…" said Onyx.

"You didn't do that!" I said. "That was Orchard."

"It didn't matter to Garnet," Onyx said, as his tears finally escaped.. "She forced me to explain everything. She was nice about my honesty… but she thought it was too dangerous for me to keep the armor. So, she took it away. She said I'd be in more trouble I tried to follow her. It's gone… _She's_ gone…"

"Well, I'll be honest…" I said. "I thought it was scary, too…"

"I didn't care about that!" said Onyx. "I finally remembered where I came from and… she took away the last thing I had from my own master…"

"It was dangerous, Onyx!" I said. "Don't you trust Garnet?"

Onyx could only nod under his anger and sadness.

"Then trust her on this," I said. "So, how 'bout you tell me where those jerks went."

"Emerald fell the edge…" said Onyx. "And Carnelian made the others leave her to fight Jasper. But on the way back, she and Jasper were gone… So… we don't know where they are."

"So, what are we gonna do?" said Amethyst.

"I don't care what you do, Amethyst…" said Onyx. "I'm… done…"

"Onyx, c'mon!" I said. "Don't-"

"Just leave me alone…" Onyx said, turning away.

Geez, was I this pathetic when we were out there?! I actually remember saying the same thing back there, too. And still, he put up with it…

"Agh! I love you, stupid!" I muttered. Then I left him alone, as promised.


	46. An Old Friend

Onyx

How much time had passed since I shut myself away in the realm inside Lion's mane? Days? Weeks? I didn't know… And honestly, I didn't care..

Everyone wouldn't stop trying to talk to me if I stepped out. They kept trying to explain why I was left here… Why they sealed my memories… Why _everyone kept Orchard's existence a secret!_ I've served the Crystal Gems with a blank mind and this was what I got? Lies and excuses?! I wondered if Lapis knew any of this… but I was too busy moping to even try and find out.

None of the blame should fall on Amethyst, though. From what I know and from what everyone else said, she didn't have knowledge of it either. Not even Steven… and Peridot, as well. I guess I wasn't the only one who was being deceived.

And yet… I knew I couldn't stay angry with Pearl and Garnet forever. If they hadn't shown up when they did, who knows what could've happened?! The only thing I managed to accomplish from all this was making everyone worry… and I guess I did help split up the band of misfit Homeworld Gems. From what I could gather from Peridot, the relationship between the three was very complicated and aggressive… and apparently, Carnelian was actually a defect Quartz soldier.

I didn't know what I was thinking back there. I wanted to beat them! Save everyone! Maybe I really was too determined to be a hero. Well, that's all behind me now… I'm done.

Steven was in here earlier. He hung up some shirt he got from Funland. I wouldn't trust those tree branches, though. They looked awfully thin and I was worried one of them would snap under his weight. I knew Steven couldn't talk to me as long as I stayed in this realm, because he needs air to breathe.

I still refused to speak to Garnet. The one remnant of my master, and she just took it! And if the Diamonds destroyed all the Crystal Gems in the final attack, then the other Gems like me were gone, too. Everything was starting to make sense. The ones who talked to me right before the Cluster was about to emerge… All of them were my fallen comrades. I am the only hope… because I'm the only one left…

Here I was, lying down near the tree of all of Rose's belongings. I was home now, back in the safety and comfort of the Crystal Gems, but I felt no comfort.

My hand balled up into a fist. All the stuff around me belonged to Rose's before Steven showed up with his stuff! Where was Orchard's?! Was there anything left that belonged to her?! Anything at all?!  
I had finally remembered who she was… Who I was… And this was what I got? Loss? Sadness? Confusion?! I wanted these answers so bad, and…

"DAMN IT! IT'S NOT FAIR!" I yelled. And I slammed my fist into the trunk of the lone tree. I heard something snap and I covered my face with my arms when I saw stuff fall. Oddly enough, the thing that fell was the branch Steven stood on to hang up his t-shirt.

A sound caught my attention, and I saw that something was gone. I recalled one bubbled object here, but it was the bubble gone and the object had fallen to the ground. It was an odd shape. It had a square likeness. Kind of like a colorful pyramid made of squares, but the bottom of it went inward.

Suddenly, it started glowing. It floated into the air and casted a rainbow light, forcing me to look away.

I heard something. The sound of two feet hitting the ground. Someone was standing in front of me. Rainbow locks of hair, massive, a star tattoo on her arm, and some kind of pink star design on her clothes. She winced back, acting alert, but then she stopped, taking in her surroundings… and then she saw me… but the second I saw her face, I saw something else…

Images flashed in my mind… There was a place… It was a secret… But there was lava… There was fire… swords… Rose… My master…

I remembered shrieking, and I flailed my arms, falling backwards onto the tree behind me for support. I sat down, taking deep breathes, trying to come back to my senses.

"You okay?" said a voice.

I looked up and saw the one in question on her knees in front of me, making me yell a bit.

"Whoa! Cool it! No one's hurting anybody here!" she said.

I looked up at her again. Okay, no unclear flashbacks time… I wasn't sure who she was at first… but then slowly, she started seeming familiar to me. Unfortunately, "familiar" was as close as I got. That… and one word.

"Bis… muth?" I said.

"You… know me?" said Bismuth. "Wait!" Her gaze fell on my gem. "You… You're Onyx! It's really you!"

Bismuth seemed excited. Okay, that was a good sign.

"You... know who I am?" I said, holding my right arm.

"Of course!" Bismuth said, starting to look confused. "...Don't you?"

Now I couldn't even look her in the eye.

"...You… are familiar…" I said. "That's all I have."

"I… I'm not following-" Bismuth tried to say.

"I having trouble remembering you!" I said.

Bismuth looked shocked.

"What happened?" said Bismuth.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I've met you before… but that's all I can remember…"

"How is this possible?!" said Bismuth. "Wait… Did Homeworld…"

I nodded before Bismuth could finish her sentence.

"How did they do that?" said Bismuth.

"I don't know…" I said, looking to floor. "And I really don't care…"

"I knew those upper crusts would go as far as to twist your mind…" Bismuth said, angrily, beginning to pace back and forth. "Did they do this to other Gems?!"

" _I don't know…"_ I said, irritably. "And I'm done trying to find out!"

Bismuth stopped when she heard me say that.

"Oh, come on, little guy!" said Bismuth. "You know Orchard wouldn't want you to mope around like-"

"It doesn't matter what she thinks!" I yelled. "She's dead! Gone! _Shattered!_ "

And that second, Bismuth jaw dropped.

"Orchard's… gone?" said Bismuth. "She's been… shattered?"

I closed my eyes, trying not cry, but tears were still coming down.

"Argh! Don't blame yourself for this, Onyx!" Bismuth said, holding out her hand. "If I… If I had been there, I could've-"

"It's fine!" I said, swatting it away. "It's not like you killed her!"

"Yeah…" said Bismuth. "So, who did?"

"I… don't know…" I said. "The last thing I recalled before those Homeworld Gems took me, was another Gem taking a bunch of lasers for me… I know my master's gone… but I don't know who or what shattered her…"

"So… where… are we, exactly?" said Bismuth. "I believe I'm lost…"

"Inside a lion's mane," I said.

"...What?" said Bismuth.

"Yeah, I don't get it either…" I said.

"Well, whatever this place is… How 'bout we get you out of here for a bit?" said Bismuth. "You look like you could use it. I certainly could. We could help each other…"

"I don't want to talk to them!" I said.

"Who?" said Bismuth.

"My… These Gems! Garnet and Pearl!" I said, angrily.

"They're here?!" said Bismuth. "I need to see them! How long has it been?!"

I got up and walked near the edge of the small clearing.

"Okay," I said. "Hold my hand and stay quiet."

I grabbed Bismuth's hand and led her out of the realm. Lion himself looked surprised when I pulled Bismuth out of his mane. We were under the beach house and it seemed like the middle of the day.

"Now, this is more familiar!" said Bismuth. "So, where is everyone?"

"They're probably inside," I said.

"Well, let's go!" said Bismuth. "I'm dying to meet them!"

I sighed. "Fine…" I said, irritably.

Begrudgingly, I led Bismuth up the stairs to the door. Bismuth seemed confused by the house. Then I opened the door. Pearl and Garnet were chatting and Steven and Amethyst were by the TV.

"But if he doesn't?" said Pearl.

"He'll have to sometime, Pearl," said Garnet. "He can't just stay there and mope forever."

"But-" Pearl said, but then I stepped in.

"Onyx," said Pearl. "You're back! I-"

Bismuth stepped in along with me. Pearl gasped and covered her mouth. Tears were in her eyes. Steven and Amethyst stopped playing their video game and stared.

"Wow!" said Amethyst. "A total stranger."

Garnet took off her visor.

"Pearl…" said Bismuth. "Garnet…"

"BISMUTH!" Pearl yelled. And she jumped and embraced her. "You're back!"

"Whoa! Hey!" Bismuth said, tossing Pearl in the air and into her arms. "The Pearl I know never jumped into my arms. Hey! Did somebody lose a Pearl? Who do you belong to?"

"Nobody!" Pearl said with a smile.

"Alright, alright," Garnet said, walking over with her visor back on. "Settle down."

"Oh, you're one to talk!" said Bismuth. "Oh! Oh! Excuse me… You're _two_ to talk…"

Pearl started laughing and Garnet punched her in the arm.

"Hey, cool it!" said Bismuth. "Your Ruby is showing."

"Where have you been?" Pearl said, as Bismuth let her down. "We thought you'd been captured. Or worse… shattered…"

"...She was in Lion's man…" I said, finally bringing myself to talk.

"She was?!" said Steven.

"Do you know that one bubbled object in there?" I said. "That was her."

"So, who is this?" said Amethyst.

"Guys, this is Bismuth," said Garnet. "She's one of the original Crystal Gems."

"Oh! Hey! New recruits!" Bismuth said, taking notice of the additional Gems. "Welcome aboard. We can use more Amethysts. And who's this meatball?"

"Hi! I'm Steven!" Steven said. "You were in my Lion and now you're in my house."

"Well, thanks for having me," said Bismuth.

"I can't believe it!" Pearl exclaimed. "Rose and Orchard lost track of you at the battle for the Ziggurat. They were worried sick!"

"...Wait!" said Bismuth. "Is what Onyx said the true?"

"What… truth?" said Pearl.

"Orchard… is she really…" Bismuth could only say. Though Garnet didn't need her to finish her sentence.

"W-We're sorry, Bismuth…" said Garnet. "She's gone…"

Bismuth looked at me… only to watch me look away.

"Then… where is Rose?" said Bismuth.

"Hi, um… Actually, I'm Rose's son," said Steven. "She kinda… turned into me… Well, I have her gem. The rest is from my dad."

Steven showed her his gem.

"Oh… There she is…" said Bismuth. "You… Do you know me?"

"No…" said Steven. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's not always easy to understand Rose's choices…" Pearl said, solemnly, "but we have to stand behind them…"

"Rose _really_ is something else…" said Bismuth. "I mean, look at this! She really is something else!" And she started laughing. "Wow! Everything's changing! And we're building bases out of wood now!" She tore up a piece of the floor boards. "Hm. Who's terrible idea was this? And where is everybody else?" she said, tossing it aside.

"Everybody else?" said Steven.

"Yeah, the rest of the Crystal Gems!" said Bismuth. "Ol' Crazy Lace! Biggs! Snowflake!"

 _At the Strawberry Field…_

Garnet and Pearl thought it would be better if they showed her what happened instead of telling her. Bismuth couldn't believe her eyes. The entire area used to be a Gem battlefield. Now, it was overgrown with ripe strawberries.

"No! No way!" she said, walking around. "We _just_ here… How long was I out?"

"It's been about five thousand, three hundred years…" said Pearl. "We, the Crystal Gems, were able to save the Earth…"

"But we're all that's left of the rebellion, huh?" said Bismuth.

Pearl closed her eyes. Tears came down from them.

"Oh, come on, Pearl," Bismuth said, tearing up. "You know I can't take it when you cry like that!"

"I'm sorry…" said Pearl.

"No," Bismuth said, grabbing her hand and one of Garnet's. "No need to apologize."

"Homeworld's final attack on Earth, wiped out all of the Crystal Gems," said Garnet.

"Rose was able to protect Garnet and myself," Pearl said, as Bismuth walked up to the smaller weapons that remained, "and by the looks of it, she was able to protect you, as well…"

Bismuth lifted an axe out of the ground.

"I knew those Homeworld elites were twisted…" she said, angrily. "How many of us did they shatter?! Crazy Lace? Biggs?! _Snowflake?!_ If I was there I-I could've STOPPED IT!"

"It's not like they've stopped trying…" said Garnet.

"What's that?" said Bismuth.

"Homeworld still has their eyes on this planet," said Garnet.

"We continue to thwart their plans over and over," said Pearl

"But they just keep coming back!" said Steven.

"Yep, they want us dead," said Amethyst.

"Good," said Bismuth. "I thought I wouldn't get another chance to show those upper crusts who's boss! Let's show them what happens when they mess with the Crystal _Gems!_ "

Bismuth slammed the axe into the ground. She seemed rallied up. Well, she was certainly handling a huge loss better than I was.

"Bismuth, the Gems on Homeworld outnumber us by a huge amount," Garnet said, walking up to her.

"And their technology far surpasses anything we have available on Earth," Pearl said, catching up. Yet, Bismuth just laughed.

"What else is new?" she said, putting her arms around them. "Garnet, remember when you and I took on a battalion of Quartz soldiers? We walked out with our stones shining brighter than when we walked in…"

"As I recall it was three battalions…" Garnet said, smiling as she adjusted her visor.

"And Pearl, remember when we stopped that drop ship?" said Bismuth. "I'll never forget the look on that Nephrite's face when you pulled her out of the cockpit!"

"I know!" Pearl said with a small chuckle. "How embarrassing for her…"

"So let's pick up where we left off!" said Bismuth. "To the forge!"

"Yay!" Steven exclaimed. "To the forge!"

"Yo…" said Amethyst. "What's a forge?"

…

I didn't actually had plans today… or tomorrow… or… Well, Bismuth happened. Next thing I knew we were whisked to some mountain. Well, near one. The top had smoke coming out of it and I could see the sky because of it.

"That brings back memories, huh?" said Bismuth.

"Is this the forge?" said Seven.

"Not yet," said Bismuth. "Follow me."

We kept walking down the old beaten trail. The place was strange. Steam would come out of certain places from the ground and on the mountain. Yet, it somehow felt familiar.

"Is this the forge?" said Steven.

"Ugh. Don't ask me," said Amethyst. "I've never been here before."

"Well, since Bismuth was gone, we've had no reason to come back here," said Pearl.

"Let's just say this place ain't the same without me…" said Bismuth.

"What does that mean?!" said Steven. "Amethyst, what do you think that means?!"

"I don't know, dude," said Amethyst. "I've never even seen this Gem before today."

"We took a huge blow from Homeworld," said Bismuth. "But now, we're back in Bismuth!"

Steven laughed. "She's got jokes!" he said.

I gazed around the area some more. Then it just came to me. I ran ahead and came across a perfectly smooth stone wall.

"Hey, you remembered!" said Bismuth.

"Is this the forge?!" said Steven.

"You had something here," I said.

"Here," said Bismuth. "Maybe this will jog your memory."

Bismuth stood in front of the wall. Her gem started glowing and the wall revealed itself as a bunch of slides that slid open, revealing a path inside.

"Now that's an entrance!" said Steven.

"Bravo, Bismuth!" said Pearl.

Pearl was so giddy about this forge, she nearly lost it when we finally got inside. The ceiling and walls were adorned with swords and other weapons like maces and axes. At the center was some kind of work station.

"It feels like and oven in here," said Steven.

"You think it's hot now?" said Bismuth.

"Yeah," said Steven. "Like an oven."

Bismuth laughed. "Well, it's about to get _way_ hotter!" she said, hitting a panel.

Lava came from came from above and fell on top of the rainbow Gem. the room lit up as lava flowed through the walls.

"Whoa! Cool!" said Steven.

Bismuth emerged from the lava and flipped her hair around, acting as if she just got out of water.

"Nothing like a hot lava bath to get into a working mood," said Bismuth. She walked over and gathered materials in her hands.

"Uh, what exactly do you do here?" said Steven.

"She's a Bismuth," I then remembered. "They were used to make Spires and Temples for other Gems."

"So, you remembered, huh?" Bismuth said, as put her hand with materials into the lava. "They were for Gem elites only." She walked over to the work station with a heated ingot in her hand.. "But Rose taught me that my life was my own," she said hammering by shape-shifting her hands into mallets. "That I could choose… to do… whatever I wanted!" She took newly forged item and cooled it down in some liquid.

"So I chose this…" Bismuth said, taking out a newly forged sword and blowing out the fire on the blade.

"Bismuth…" said Steven. "You make…"

I almost jumped at the realization.

"You're a blacksmith!" I said.

"That's right!" said Bismuth. "I outfitted the entire rebellion. Every material weapon used by the Crystal Gems was made right here in this forge. Wait, is it still here?"

Bismuth ran over to a box and checked.

"A-ha! Yes!" she said, cheerfully. She threw Garnet something for her gauntlets. "Here," Bismuth said, as Garnet attached her new thing to her gauntlets. "Something to pack a little extra punch. And why don't you try a trident?" She threw Pearl a new attachment for her spear.

"Oh, Bismuth! You shouldn't have!" said Pearl.

"It's no big deal!" said Bismuth. "I was working on them since before… Well, may as well give them to you now!"

"It was worth the wait…" said Garnet.

"Hey, it's a pleasure doing Bismuth with you," Bismuth said, with a wink.

Steven laughed. "Bismuth is so funny…"

"I dunno…" said Amethyst. "The same joke twice?"

I stopped listening for a second. My eyes couldn't stop looking around. Then my gaze fell on one small thing in the forge. A small bolt screwed into the ground near the giant anvil Bismuth worked on weapons with. Suddenly, images began to form in my mind.

…

I was here before… A long time ago…

The sounds of explosions had finally died down. So ran into the forge to check on Bismuth.

"Bismuth!" I said, running with my sword in hand.

"Don't worry," Bismuth said, happily. She working on yet another weapon. "I'm alive."

"You're okay!" I said, running over.

"Only a Homeworld Gem would be dumb enough to try and fight me!" said Bismuth. "The attacks recently keep getting more and more fierce by the day. But don't worry. I have a plan."

"You do?!" I said, relieved.

The door opened and Orchard came in.

"Master, you're back!" I said, running up to her.

"There you are!" said Orchard. "There was an attack near the area and I was worried sick! Are you two alright?"

"We sure are!" said Bismuth. "They didn't come anywhere near this place."

"So, Bismuth, what's the plan?" I said.

"A plan, you say?" said Orchard.

"Trust me," said Bismuth. "You and Rose are gonna love it. This is gonna be a total game changer when it's finally done. Then those Homeworld elites will know we really mean Bismuth!"

…

"Master…" I said, softly.

"Hey, you there?" Bismuth said, who was right in front of me.

"Aah!" I yelped, flinching back. "Wh-What happened?"

"You kinda spaced out for a second," said Bismuth. "You alright?"

Amethyst was swinging her whip around. Some spikes were on the end of it.

"Oh yeah, baby! Bismuth is the best!" she exclaimed.

"Y-Yeah…" I said. "I-I… I'm gonna… go back to the temple…"

"Onyx…" said Steven.

"Leave me alone!" I said, walking out. Though I heard Steven tell the others that he'd see me back to the temple...


	47. The Breaking Point

Onyx

"Homeworld treats us like dirt because we don't shine like the elites!" said Bismuth. "But the Crystal Gems are back! And we'll give those Diamonds another taste of what's coming! Now show me what you've got soldiers!"

I shut the door and wandered back inside the house. Great. Now I couldn't even watch a fight without fearing for my life… It wasn't even a real fight… Just a spar…

Then I went the way of the Peridot. I hid myself in the bathroom. Speaking of Peridot, I hadn't seen her or Lapis since I ran off. Amethyst told me they were here a week ago, but they haven't been here since. Maybe they were busy at the barn… I thought about seeing what was up, but decided against it… Too many bad memories… With that place… With… Nevermind.

It was like my entire motivation was taken away in one fell swoop. I generally didn't feel like doing anything now. All I could think about was Orchard. She's dead… but if I had that armor back I could talk to her… She could help me… I need her to tell me what to do… I'm useless without her!

My memories were slowly coming back to me. Some were just small realizations… Other times, I'd get lost in flashbacks. At least some weren't scary like others...

Just thinking about it was filling me with anger and sadness. Well what was I gonna do? If I fight Emerald, I'll just fail again. I don't know where he is, and if I go out to look for him, I'll get in trouble.

We just found a Gem. A Gem of which we hadn't seen in about five thousand years. Yet, I was still fixated on finding Emerald and finding answers.

Honestly, I wondered how Peridot stayed in this room without becoming bored out her own mind. Then after an hour or so, someone came knocking on the door.

"Onyx, you in there?" Amethyst said, who I sensed was on the other side.

I didn't bother answering. Amethyst opened the door and came in anyway. I was sitting by the wall near it. She had some kind of food item on a plate.

"Hey, we're gonna watch some Lonely Blade," she said. "You wanna join in?"

"Not… interested…" I said, looking away.

"Oh, come on!" Amethyst said, shutting the door behind her. "At least try to work with me here."

"I never asked to be 'worked' with…" I said.

"Well… someone has to…" said Amethyst. "Steven's really worried about you…"

"Maybe you should just go then…" I said. "Comfort Steven… Not me…"

"C'mon!" said Amethyst. "It sucks seeing you like this! Here. Want some of what I have here?"

"What even is that?" I said, staring at the food item in question.

"It's a burrito with a bag of Steven's chips, wrapped in a pizza," said Amethyst.

"Oh my gosh…" I said, with a soft smile. Though, I didn't know why I was surprised. I knew Amethyst loved food. "Something must really be up if you're actually willing to share food with me."

"Bismuth helped me make this," said Amethyst.

"You can have it…" I said, with the smile fading. "I'm not hungry…"

Amethyst sighed. "Okay. Whatever you say…" she said. "So, what are you doing in here?"

"Nothing…" I said. "Just… nothing…"

"O...kay…" said Amethyst. "You want me to turn off the lights and play dark music while you're at it?"

"Knock it off!" I snapped. "This is serious!"

Amethyst flinched at my outburst.

"I-I… I'm sorry…" I said, quieting down.

"Hey…" said Amethyst. "I was just… trying to do something to cheer you up. You tried to do the same for me…"

"Cheer me up for what?" I said. "I can't fight anymore… I couldn't even watch you guys spar without fearing of being shattered…"

"Well the whole… 'thing'... just happened," said Amethyst. "It'll get easier."

"Like easier with you and Jasper…?" I said.

"Hey! I'll get back at her!" said Amethyst. "You'll see!"

"And where did this sudden confidence come from?" I said.

"Bismuth!" said Amethyst. "Ever since she gave me this upgrade, I've felt so much better about Jasper!"

Then I heard chatting outside. I opened the door just a little to see. Garnet was walking to the warp pad along with Bismuth.

"Yeah, let's head there," said Bismuth. "What do you need?"

"We shouldn't talk here," said Garnet. "Let's wait until we are at the forge."

"Sure," said Bismuth. And they left on the warp pad.

I was shocked. She hasn't said a thing, but I already knew what was going on.

"Garnet…" I muttered.

"Dude, what you planning?" Amethyst said, who was listening.

"I think Garnet's gonna tell Bismuth about the armor," I said.

"Forget about it, Onyx," said Amethyst. "We'll get in trouble if she catches us following her!"

You know, she was right. But sometimes a Gem has just gotta take a chance.

"Then stay out of this!" I said.

"Onyx!" Amethyst snapped. But shut the door and ran for the warp pad.

The second I appeared at the area near the forge, I checked around. Garnet and Bismuth were turning the corner. I hid in the shadows and kept myself a safe distance away, while still following them.

Eventually, they approached the forge and headed inside. Luckily, the tunnel was dark, so I could follow.

I didn't enter the forge, because it was lit up. So I stayed in the hallway where it was completely dark. It seemed they had already finished their conversation when I caught up, though.

"I'll be going now," said Garnet. "Come back to the temple when you're ready."

"Alright," said Bismuth.

I quietly stepped to the side. Garnet headed out and barely passed by me. Luckily, I was still in the darkness, so she couldn't sense me. Where was she going? And what was she planning?!

I followed Garnet back outside. She didn't walk down the path towards the warp pad. She must be heading somewhere else.

Once Garnet was far away enough, I tried to follow her again, but then a pair of hands grabbed me, yanking me back inside. I almost screamed, but my mouth was covered.

I was kicking and flailing my arms around. Then I was inside the forge again and the door closed. I was reluctant, but I pulled out my sword and that when I was let go. The sudden gesture made me fall to the ground.

"Bismuth, what the heck?!" I said, getting up and turning around.

"I was saving you!" said Bismuth.

"Saving me?!" I said. "You grabbed me! Dragged me back in here!"

"Yeah, I was saving you from getting in trouble!" said Bismuth. "Garnet said she didn't want anyone following her!"

 _Oh, she knew, didn't she?!_

"Bismuth, you don't understand!" I said. "Did Garnet tell you anything about where she was going?"

"No," said Bismuth. "Why?"

I couldn't believe it! Garnet hasn't told even Bismuth?! An original Crystal Gem?!

"Why did Garnet come here with you?" I said.

"She said she wanted to check on something and she wanted me to make sure she wasn't followed," said Bismuth. "I figured I should spend some time in the old forge while I'm here."

"And do you know what it was that she wanted to check on?!" I said, anger rushing back to me. I tried not to, but she was already taking notice of how angry I was.

"Alright, what's up with you?" said Bismuth.

I didn't want to say anything… but darn it! She should know!

"...I was able… to talk to my master…" I said. "Even though she's… you know…"

Bismuth looked confused at what I just said.

"Wait… Are you serious?" said Bismuth.

"Yes," I said.

"How… How is that even possible?!" said Bismuth.

"I… I don't know…" I said. "I know it's hard to believe, but I found her armor a while back in Amethyst's room. It hadn't been touched in forever, but I tried it on anyway. Amethyst and I were fighting some bad guys… and then… she appeared. Somehow my subconscious stepped aside and she took over."

Bismuth looked more and more shocked with every word I said.

"That's… incredible!" said Bismuth. "What was it like?!"

"She could guide me," I said. "Sometimes she'd take control of my limbs and I could do all kinds of jumps and tactics I haven't learned yet. And with her, I felt so much stronger. Like I could protect everyone and Amethyst."

"Wait! So, where is it?!" said Bismuth. "I've gotta see this!"

"Well… forget it," I said. "Garnet took it away…"

"What?" said Bismuth. "Why?"

"She said it was too dangerous…" I said.

Bismuth turned to her work station. She seemed lost in thought.

"That's ridiculous!" Bismuth muttered, as I walked up to her. "If that armor gave you power, then of course you should use it! It just makes sense! Doesn't Garnet want us to win the war?!"

"I just want Emerald's gem in my hand…" I said.

"An Emerald, huh?" said Bismuth.

"There's Homeworld Gems on this planet," I said.

"What?!" said Bismuth. "How many?"

"Just three," I said. "A Quartz soldier by the name of Jasper. A defect bodyguard called Carnelian. And one of Yellow Diamond's pets. A lieutenant called Emerald."

"Is that so?" said Bismuth. "Have they harmed us at all?!"

"Well, they separated Garnet and took Sapphire," I said. "Then Jasper assaulted the base and Emerald went after some of our own."

I wondered if I should tell Bismuth about Lapis and Peridot… but I was worried about the Diamond symbols on their outfits.

"Where are they now?" said Bismuth.

"We managed to separate them… but we don't know where they are now," I said. "But if I had Orchard's strength, I know she could do something."

"Exactly!" said Bismuth. "If she were here, they'd be done with a long time ago!"

"Yeah…" I said. "But she's not… And if we don't have her, they're just gonna come after us again…"

Bismuth thought to herself for a second. Then she smiled.

"Hey… How about I talk to Garnet about this?" said Bismuth. "Maybe I can make her see it from a tactical standpoint?"

"How do you know she'll take your side?" I said.

"I'm an original Crystal Gem," said Bismuth. "Nobody is more Crystal Gem than I am! And Garnet's one of my friends! If that armor benefits us on the strike against Homeworld, then of course we should use it."

"Thanks, Bismuth…" I said. "But… I'm not getting my hopes up…"

"And while we're on the subject, I have something you should see," Bismuth said, walking over to some box. "Here! Catch!"

A book flew the air. I lunged forward and caught it with my hands. The book itself was old and made of leather. I unlocked the small latch and opened it. Inside was a bunch of drawings with a lot of notes… written in Gem.

"Th… This is Orchard's!" I said.

"That's right!" said Bismuth. "And I made every sketch she came up with."

All of it was there. Various weapons. Garnet attachments. Pearl's trident. And…

"Orchard's armor…" I said. "You… You made it?"

"One of my special projects," Bismuth said, remembering it like it was yesterday. "You know, among a sword, your master had other weapons. She was an Assassin, after all."

"I know…" I said. "I remember that…"

More drawings for weapons were in the following pages. A lot of them were all too familiar.

"...If you made her armor, do you think you can figure out how was able to call to her?" I said.

"Well, I'd have to get my hands on it first," said Bismuth. "It was was one of my best pieces of work."

I started to smile. Talking to Bismuth, another who knew my master well, actually made me feel a little better.

On the next page was a drawing for a beautiful sword.

"Rose's sword?" I said.

"Now that was a masterpiece," Bismuth said, looming over to peek in the book. "Orchard took a lot of time drawing it. She said she wanted it to look exactly like it was in her drawing. It was a gift to Rose Quartz."

"It was?" I said.

"She really admired her," said Bismuth. "It was her who inspired your master to break away from Homeworld. She wanted to gift Rose Quartz for gifting her with the knowledge that our lives were ours."

"That's great…" I said, my smile fading.

"And I know you're sad about her," Bismuth went on. "But we're getting back out there."

"Not me," I said. "I can't fight anymore… I'm done…"

"What kind of talk is that?" Bismuth said, irritably.

"Well, Orchard's been… shattered…" I said. "It's too late to do anything about that!"

"Then we focus on finding her killer…" Bismuth said with a smile. "Nothing fixes a broken heart better than _revenge!_ How about you tell me who did it?"

My smile started coming back.

"Well, he didn't do it," I said. "But… Emerald told me he knows who did!"

"Then he's our first target," said Bismuth. "Let's show him what happens when he messes with the Crystal Gems! You'll see! It'll be just like old times!"

"Thanks, Bismuth," I said. "You know, I can show you Rose's sword."

"It's still here?" said Bismuth.

"Well, not _here_ , here," I said. "Just follow me!"

 _Back at the temple…_

The beach house was dark when we got back. Steven was probably getting ready for bed. As for Amethyst, I'm guessing she probably stormed into her room in anger. I'll have to apologize to her later...

"Hey, you're back," said Steven.

"Hey, Steven," I said.

Steven eyes lit up with happiness. It had been a while since we talked.

"Do you know where you put your mother's sword?" I said.

"Yeah, it's right here," said Steven.

Steven reached over to Lion and pulled out Rose's sword. Bismuth seemed almost stunned to see it.

"See?" I said. "I told you he had it!"

"You know about Mom's sword?" said Steven.

"Course I do," said Bismuth. "It's my finest piece of work."

"You made this?" said Steven.

"...You really don't remember, huh?" said Bismuth.

Bismuth took the sword from Steven. It was like she was impressed with her work. I wouldn't blame her. Rose's sword was beautiful.

"Rose Quartz changed my life," said Bismuth. "I came to Earth thinking this was just another colony. Build another Arena for important fighters to fight in. Build _another_ Spire for important thinkers to think in. And then I met her," she said, glancing up at the photo of her. "Just… another Quartz soldier made right here in the dirt, but she was _different_. And she was different because she _decided_ to be. She asked me what _I_ wanted to build, and I never heard that before. And Gems never hear they can be anything other than what they are, but _Rose_ opened our eyes."

"Everyone always tells me how great Mom was," said Steven. "I just don't feel like I can ever measure up to her."

"I can't believe it!" said Bismuth. "First, I give a pep talk to Orchard's disciple and now I'm giving one to Rose's… Rose's…"

"Son," said Steven.

"Right…" said Bismuth. "You _are_ different. That's what's so exciting. You don't have to be like Rose Quartz. You can be someone even better. You can be _you_. And you know what? You deserve and even better weapon?"

"A… better weapon?" I said.

Bismuth shot me a smile.

"Maybe it's time I showed you what it is," she said.

"I wanna see!" said Steven.

"Well, all right!" said Bismuth. "Follow me!"

 _At the forge…_

"I designed this sword for a fair fight…" Bismuth said, holding Rose's sword. "It can cut through a Gem's physical form in an _instant_! Destroying the body… but never the gem…"

"Cool…" said Steven.

"But…" Bismuth continued. "Homeworld doesn't play fair. That's why we need a different strategy." And she shot us a wink.

Finally, Bismuth shape-shifted her hand to turn the bolt on the ground. The ground started to go down and we arrived in a new room.

"I was working on a weapon that would've been a game changer," said Bismuth. "Homeworld knows how to hit us where it counts, but we can do everything they can do, and better!"

Bismuth walked over to her new weapon.

"Here it is," she said. "The weapon that would've _won_ the war."

Bismuth turned to us and showed us the weapon in question. It looked like the sort of thing you'd tie around your arm. There was a thick but sharp point at the top of it and the emblem of the Crystal Gems was on it.

"Whoa!" said Steven. "What is it?"

"I call it, a Breaking Point!" said Bismuth.

"Cool!" Steven said excitedly. "What does it do?!"

"Just watch," said Bismuth.

Bismuth stepped on a panel and lava came down from the walls, filling statues that were around us. They cooled into solid rock and were presented around us.

"Listen up, you Homeworld upper crusts!" Bismuth yelled. "We! Are! The Crystal! _Gems_!"

Bismuth held the Breaking Point out at one of the statues. The point broke through where a gem was in an instant and it fell apart.

"Th-That's…" I said, before silencing myself.

A weapon for shattering…

"So what do you think?" said Bismuth.

"You shattered it…" said Steven.

"That's right!" Bismuth said, thrilled at her invention. "One shot from this baby will shatter any Gem in the galaxy in the blink of an _eye_!"

"Shattering a Gem… would destroy them forever…" Steven said, grasping at his own gem.

"Exactly," said Bismuth. "The Homeworld Gems won't be able to retake this planet when they're reduced to _shards_!"

Bismuth put the weapon on Steven's arm.

"There," she said. "Now you look like you really mean _Bismuth…_ "

Steven appeared to be having the same reaction that I was…

"Uh… Bismuth?" I said.

"Doesn't he look great?!" said Bismuth. "Now _that's_ a real weapon! Why don't you give it a test run? This one's got your name on it!"

"Steven…" I said.

"C'mon, Onyx," said Bismuth. "Let's get out of his way."

I backed away from the next statue. Bismuth legitimately seemed excited about this. Steven aimed the Breaking Point at the statue's gem… but he stopped.

"Bismuth… I can't use this," said Steven.

"What?" said Bismuth. "Why not?"

"Shattering Gems…" Steven said, backing away. "Wouldn't that make us the same as Homeworld?"

"Of course not!" said Bismuth. "We'd be shattering them for the sake of our cause! To protect our allies, our friends… To free all Gems from Homeworld's tyranny!"

My hands started shaking.

"It's just it… It's not what a Crystal Gem would do…" Steven said to her sadly.

"Don't tell _me_ what a Crystal Gem would do!" Bismuth said, sternly. "No one is more Crystal Gem than _I_ am! If you won't take it, I'll just use it myself."

Bismuth reached for her weapon, but Steven pulled away.

"No!" he yelled. "No one is using it!" He pulled off the Breaking Point and tossed it aside. "I'm sorry, Bismuth… but it's not right…"

Bismuth formed a fist.

"That's exactly what she said…" said Bismuth.

"Huh?" said Steven.

"Bismuth?" I said.

"That's exactly what _you_ said," Bismuth went on. Her eyes widened at a thought. "It _is_ you, isn't it, Rose?"

"Wait, what?!" I said.

"W-What are you talking about?" said Steven.

" _Don't_ lie to me!" Bismuth said, angrily. "You can't expect me to believe you now! After you lied about everything? You're lying about this new form, just like you lied to Onyx and the others about _me_!"

Bismuth grabbed Steven by his shirt.

"Bismuth, no!" I yelled.

"But I didn't just disappear, did I?!" Bismuth continued. " _You_ know what happened to me!"

Steven formed his bubble forcing the rainbow Gem to let him go.

"Wait!" said Steven. "Bismuth! This is just a big misunderstanding!"

" _Liar!"_ Bismuth yelled. "Don't play games with me, Rose! We were right _here_! I offered you the secret to victory and you _refused_! The Breaking Point would've changed _everything_! I didn't wanna fight you, but you've left me no _choice_!"

Bismuth formed a hammer with her hand and swung at Steven. He jumped out of the way as it hit the ground.

"Bismuth, stop!" I yelled, grabbing her arm.

"Stay… OUT OF THIS!" Bismuth yelled. I felt her arm hit me in the face and fell to the floor in shock.

"Onyx!" Steven yelled, but he ran behind another statue when Bismuth started walking towards him.

"What type of _leader_ doesn't give her _army_ the best chance to win?!" Bismuth yelled.

Steven ducked as Bismuth swung her weaponized hands around and broke a statue.

"How can you value the Gems of our enemies more than our own?!" said Bismuth. "And look what you've done without me! Without the Breaking Point!"

Steven held out his shield.

"You've… LOST!" Bismuth yelled.

"STEVEN!" I yelled.

As Bismuth's weapon broke through Steven's shield… It came to me…

…

"Bismuth!" I yelled, as I ran into the empty forge. "Bismuth! Where are are you? You were gonna show me your new weapon today!"

I walked over and saw that BIsmuth's work station was missing. In fact, there was a huge hole in the ground where it used to be… and heard noises.

"Bismuth?!" I said, running over.

I gazed down as to what I could only see as a secret room below. I saw Rose fall down and her shield deactivated. Bismuth was closing in.

"Bismuth, stop!" I yelled.

I jumped down and stabbed my sword into the wall to slow my fall. When I hit the ground, I heard Bismuth running at her and the swing of a sword.

When I looked, Rose was in tears… and in front of her, with a black blade stabbed through Bismuth… was Orchard.

"Mas… ter?" I said, tearing up.

My master gazed at me with shock… as Bismuth's form gave out.

…

"...Master…" I said.

Steven was in the air, with his floating powers. One of his sandals fell into the lava.

"You should've listened to me, Rose!" Bismuth yelled. "I would've taken the war to Homeworld and _shattered_ the Diamonds!" she yelled, as she grabbed a statue. "I would've liberated… everyone!" And she threw the statue at Steven and he hit the wall.

Bismuth walked back towards the Breaking Point. Steven had thrown the statue aside and landed on the ground with one foot that still had a shoe on it.

I knew what had to be done… I ran in and blocked Bismuth's path to Steven.

"Get out of the way, Onyx!" Bismuth yelled.

"...Don't do this, Bismuth!" I said. "That weapon is…" My eyes widened as I finally understood Garnet's reason. "It's too dangerous!"

"How could you side with her?!" said Bismuth. "It's all because of her! If we had the Breaking Point… we could've ended this war! Orchard didn't have to die! She's gone because of Rose! Doesn't that make you angry?!"

"...You don't care for Orchard anymore…" I said. "You lost that when she… you know… You just want the Breaking Point to be used. Rose isn't responsible for her death! We could destroy them with the Breaking Point, but that wouldn't be real victory! Real victory is something we must claim for ourselves without stooping to their level… or relying on some power!"

"Onyx…" said Steven.

"Do you really want to go that low?" I said, holding back tears. "The same low… my kind were forced to on Homeworld…?

"I…" Bismuth tried to say.

"Please, stop this Bismuth," I said. "I know a solution exists if we-"

"You don't understand either…" said Bismuth.

Bismuth walked towards me, Breaking Point at the ready.

"Onyx!" Steven yelled. "Watch out!"

I jumped back when Bismuth tried to slam down with the Breaking Point. Steven's eyes grew with concern when I drew my sword. I knew I wasn't suppose to fight… but did I really have a choice right now?

"Why must it come to this?" I said, holding my sword out at her.

"You chose to side with Rose!" said Bismuth.

"Onyx!" said Steven. "You shouldn't have to-"

"Then I suppose… like Orchard… this too… is my fate…" I said.

"Onyx!" Steven yelled.

Bismuth and I ran at each other. Then at that moment, I was beginning to recall more. Powers I had and moves I once knew…

I ducked and side-stepped behind her. But right when I stood up, the side of the Breaking Point came at me. I blacked with my arm and was hit, which sent me tumbling back a distance.

When I stood up, Bismuth was grabbing a statue.

"I can't believe you would betray me like this!" Bismuth yelled. "After what you saw that day! After what they did to me?!"

"I didn't have a choice!" I yelled, as I sliced through the statue she threw at me. Slowly those events were returning to my memories. "They wouldn't tell me what they did with you!" I said, slicing through another statue she threw. "Only why!" But the third she threw caught me off guard and I broke it too little too late. I flew back and landed near the lava.

As I stood, the pieces of the broken statues made me see shards from that encounter with Emerald. I gasped for air, trying to catch my breath.

"Onyx, stay in the present!" Steven yelled.

"You were stronger back then, Onyx!" Bismuth yelled. "If we had saved Orchard, you wouldn't be weak!"

"I… I'm not!" I yelled.

I glared… and focused all my power into my sword. Bismuth's footsteps were rapid and they were getting louder. My sword shined brightly. Right before the Breaking Point came down on me, I swung upward, the force of my power causing Bismuth to flail back.

Now I was starting to remember more…

My sword was surrounded by a dark aura. Before Bismuth could regain her balance, I stabbed my blade into the ground and darkness filled the room… but I could still see.

"Where are you?!" Bismuth yelled, looking around and swing the Breaking Point around. "After everything I did for you?! Why would you-"

"It is you who is betraying us," I said. Bismuth tried strike at the sound of my voice, but I kept running. "You chose to attack us… I am Orchard's apprentice… I must uphold her legacy… I must protect Rose Quartz and everything precious to her!"

Bismuth swung at me, but I jumped over the Breaking Point. The second I landed, my sword was shining at the peak of its power.

"Bismuth…" I said. "I… I NEVER WANTED THIS!"

With one forward thrust of my sword a beam of light shot through the darkness. The blast hit Bismuth mostly in the right arm, making the dark shroud I casted fade away and Breaking Point fell out of the rainbow Gem's grasp.

I walked up to Bismuth who was on the ground. Tears were fresh in my eyes, but I tried to maintain my composure.

"...Orchard defeated you… and Rose sealed you away…" I said. "I don't want… to do what she did…"

"So what are you going to do?" said Bismuth. "Shatter me?!" She grabbed my blade by the flat ends and held it up to her gem. "Go ahead! Just… DO IT!"

"NO!" I yelled letting go of the blade, causing it to disappear. "I don't want to add you to the pain I already suffer with!"

"Onyx…" said Steven.

"What?!" said Bismuth.

"You told Steven that he didn't have to be like Rose Quartz," I said. "You told him he could be someone even better… I don't know if I will ever be… but I want to be better than my master was. I don't want to be like her in every way…. So I don't want to finish you!"

"I… don't want to either…" said Bismuth.

Steven walked up from behind me.

"I don't know if it's me…" I said. "But… I can't go around killing Gems… How could I ever want to go back… to the only life my master ever knew before the war?"

"You're right…" said Bismuth. "It's not you… It's Rose!"

Bismuth grabbed the Breaking Point, making me stumble back and she stood up, charging at us. Mainly, she was after Steven.

"BISMUTH, NO!" I yelled.

I had to stop her… but how could I? Maybe it was the small part of me, trying to hold on to the last bit of innocence I had… Maybe my mind was still in denial… but I looked away when she lunged at us.

Then there was silence. I felt Steven's presence still next to me… So when I looked, Steven was standing before Bismuth, who was impaled by Rose's sword.

"...You should've shattered me back then…" said Bismuth. "At least if I were in pieces I wouldn't have to know how little I mattered to you… You didn't even tell them… You bubbled me away and didn't ever tell your friends… _My_ friends…"

"We're going to tell them…" Steven said, with tears in his eyes. "We're going to tell them everything…"

Bismuth seemed shocked. Shocked and sad, but at the same time, relieved.

"Bismuth…" I said. "I promise… This is not good-bye…"

"Y...You promise?" said Bismuth.

All I could do at this point was nod. Bismuth let out a small chuckle.

"Then you really are better than they were…" she said, as tears finally escaped her eyes.

I felt Bismuth's hand on my shoulder before her form gave out and the Breaking Point fell to the ground along with her gem.

"Bismuth…" I said, falling onto my knees.

"Onyx, are you okay?!" said Steven.

"I-I… I was gonna…" I couldn't even get the words out of my mouth. "I should've done it… like Orchard did… But Steven…"

"You didn't deserve to do that, Onyx," Steven said, getting on his knees. "We'll get through it… together."

I wiped my eyes and gazed at the Breaking Point.

"Destroy it, Steven!" I said. "That weapon is not meant for anyone's hands!"

"Okay…" said Steven. "Wait here…"

Steven grabbed the Breaking Point and ran over to toss it in the lava.

"Bismuth…" I said, trying to holding back tears. My mind was racing… Hoping… Trying to come up with anything we could do to make Bismuth see reason. My hand trembled as I reached for her gem… and then a dark bubbled appeared, surrounding the gem when I touched it.

Steven ran back to me.

"Onyx!" said Steven. "You… bubbled it!"

"Then, I guess we've switched roles this time…" I said. "You defeated Bismuth… and I sealed her away…"

"It'll be okay, Onyx," Steven said, wrapping his arms around me. Though, I could feel him trembling under his own sadness.

We went back home… and we told the others everything… Steven and I stood in the doorway as Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl stared as Bismuth's gem. We knew they needed a moment before they let it go in the Boiling Room.

Did we do the right thing? I don't know… But if we hadn't done what we did, Steven and maybe myself included wouldn't be standing here now. The only thing I had now, were the memories, and Orchard's old book. But you know what? Maybe that would be good enough for me... but this was not the end of the rainbow Gem.

Bismuth… I will uphold that promise I made to you… I… _We_ will see you again...

 **A/N: Thank-you for over 50,000 views.**


	48. Making Amends - Part I

Lapis

I wish Steven would tell me things earlier. Weeks passed since I last saw him. Then he told me about a Gem named Bismuth. Could she have been… No. I have to forget about that… I'm not in the mirror anymore… as Steven would say.

Steven would update me about what was going on at the temple. Apparently, the short one… uh… Amethyst was training endlessly. He wouldn't tell me why, though… And then the fusion and Pearl went out to look for Emerald, Carnelian and… Jasper.

Steven has tried to hide how Onyx was doing from Peridot and myself, but he didn't like keeping secrets. So eventually, he told us.

I knew breaking the Diamond's Seal would hurt him… but if it was or wasn't, it would hurt him either way. At least he knows that he didn't do it… That he didn't kill those Gems… and his ignorance isn't so much anymore… but neither is his innocence…

Maybe I was selfish… Selfish to think I could keep it from him for so long… I was under orders, but in time, he became more than just some project by the Diamonds. He was like a friend. Friends aren't something Gems usually have. Maybe if you're a soldier, but not me. Onyx was so kind and sweet and he never really questioned me. But I knew that it was only because the Diamonds sealed off the memories of his former life.

I wondered what he was going through. He probably knows about the war now, the Gem who took him from his master and her death. Steven was told by… that fusion… that he'd be fine. He doesn't know it, but he's too strong to let this stop him.

I don't know what will happen to him… He says he forgave me all that time ago… but how does he feel now that he knows I was still lying to him. I would completely understand if he were upset with me. I just want him to be okay.

But then… he came to the barn…

So… we were watching Camp Pining Hearts when it happened…

 _"But Paulette, I need you!"_ _said Percy._

"Oh, get over it, Percy," said Peridot. "Go make another friendship bracelet."

"Seriously…" I said.

Then, from the corner of my eye, I could see someone coming. Then one I never expected to see…

"Onyx?!" I said.

"What?" said Peridot.

I flew down from the truck to see him.

"Onyx!" I said the second I landed.

I wondered what his response would be? Frankly, I was wondering what he was doing here at all. He didn't seem sad. His face was kinda… neutral.

"Hey, Lapis," he said, with a soft smile.

"O-Oh!" I said, shocked. "Hey, Onyx!"

"Onyx!" Peridot said happily, as she rushed out to see him.

"So, what's all this?" he said, looking up at the barn

The barn had changed since the last time he was here. After we got back, Peridot and I started redecorating. I moved that tower near the barn, Peridot set up some things and we moved that truck up high so we could have some kind of balcony. We also redecorated the inside.

"Well, Onyx, I figured it was necessary that we up our defense since our last attack," said Peridot.

"Peridot!" I said, snapping at her being insensitive.

"No, keep going!" said Onyx. He seemed completely unphased by it.

"See, Lapis?" said Peridot. "He's fine. So, we began to work on getting everything we need. Lapis has water, so I'm working on some attack drones."

"Onyx, what are you doing here?" I decided to ask.

"What?" he said.

"She just wants to know what brings you here," said Peridot.

"I just wanted to get out the temple for a bit," said Onyx. "And… this was the only place I could go, since you guys would be here and are capable of watching me, since they think I'm a flight risk."

"Well, you're just in time!" Peridot said, sounding peppy. "Lapis and I are starting a new experiment."

"What kind?" said Onyx.

"I possess all the capabilities for growing Gems," said Peridot. "So I thought I'd try growing something else!"

"Like what?" said Onyx.

"Come on! I'll show you!" said Peridot.

Peridot led Onyx to the field. A while ago, we planted some seeds in the ground. I had nothing better to do, so I joined in on Peridot's little project.

"They're… plants?" Onyx said, glancing over the small sprouts in the ground.

"I can't wait until they're ready!" said Peridot. "We're still working out the most efficient way to provide water."

Onyx looked around for a second. Then he gasped.

"Peridot, look!" he yelled, pointing.

I can't believe I didn't notice either. There were birds trying to eat the plants.

"Get out of here!" Peridot yelled, shooing the birds away. She waved her arms around until they were gone.

"Those birds!" Peridot said, annoyed. "They keep coming here to do that!"

"There has to be a way to keep them from coming here…" Onyx said, thinking to himself. "Oh! They seem scared of us! What if we set up something that looks like a person and put it around here. The birds will think someone's here and they'll go away."

"Ha! That sounds easy!" said Peridot. "I'm sure we can find the right materials inside the barn."

"You guys go ahead," I said. "I think I should water them"

"Good idea," said Peridot. "Keep an eye out for more of those birds."

I took water from the pool and flew over the field sprinkling water while Onyx and Peridot went inside.

Onyx was acting strangely normal for after what just happened. I checked in later after I was done and they were putting together their quick project.

"And here's where we've put all our things!" Peridot said, as I peeked in. "I have this idea where if we made music, but we use things instead."

"Um… art?" said Onyx.

"Art?" said Peridot. "Well, Lapis has decided to call it 'Meep Morp'."

"Okay…" Onyx said, carelessly. "Lapis, are you back yet?"

Right… I forget he could sense other Gems.

"Yeah," I said, walking in.

"Great!" said Peridot. "Now you can help us with-"

"Were you spying on me?" said Onyx.

Peridot suddenly stared at me awkwardly.

"Um… Were you?" said Peridot.

"Y-Yes…" I admitted.

"But… why?" said Onyx. He didn't sound hurt, but he seemed confused.

"Are you okay?" I said.

"Yeah," said Onyx. "Why would you ask that?"

"I-It's just weird," I said. "Steven told me about Bismuth and that you were pretty messed up about-"

"He said that?" Onyx said, his eyes narrowing as if he were getting angry.

"Yeah…" I said. "I just wanted to know how you were doing."

"I'm fine, Lapis!" Onyx said, suddenly sound angry. "If you can handle being trapped in a mirror and that… thing underwater… Then I can handle… what happened to me and Bismuth, too."

"Um… Onyx?" said Peridot. "I try not to bring up the… J word when Lapis is around…" said Peridot.

"I didn't say it, did I?" said Onyx. "You're the one bringing it up!"

"Onyx, don't be mean to Peridot!" I said. "Why did you come here? Is something wrong at home?"

Onyx had tried to evade that question, but I guess he knew he was at a dead here.

"Fine…" said Onyx. "I'll tell you. Garnet and mostly Pearl, keep trying to get me to talk to them, but I'm not listening. Steven and I have been trying to get Amethyst to stop obsessing over… the…"

"Jasper?" I said.

Onyx nodded. "But it's not working. All Amethyst wants to do is train… I hate it at home! So… I came here… I just needed a break…"

"From the Gems?" I said.

"From everything!" said Onyx.

"Oh! I have an idea!" said Peridot. "Let's invite Amethyst to hang out with us!"

"Peridot, didn't you hear what Onyx just said?!" I snapped.

"I know, but hear me out!" said Peridot. "If she comes here, we can take her mind off thing by showing our newly redecorated home away from Homeworld."

"I dunno," said Onyx. "She didn't listen to me or Steven."

"Then maybe she'll listen to me," said Peridot.

"Come on, Onyx," I said. "It couldn't hurt to try."

"Fine!" Onyx said, irritably. "Wait here! I'll go tell Steven!"

Onyx stormed towards the warp pad. Steven told he had been upset about everything for a bit. I guess he got tired of moping and decided to just get mad if someone brought it up. Well, that's just my theory.

A few minutes later, Onyx was back and told us that Steven was coming with Amethyst later. Then he went straight back to helping Peridot while we waited.

Peridot was the first to run out to meet Amethyst.

"Amethyst!" Peridot said, cheerfully. "Something looks different about you."

I wonder if she meant the white shirt.

"What?" said Amethyst.

"Have you grown taller since the last time I saw you?" said Peridot.

"No," said Amethyst. "Still short."

Peridot laughed. "You're welcome… for the joke."

"Wow!" said Steven. "You guys are looking good. And I love what you did to the barn."

"Aw, I know," said Peridot. "But wait! Wait. You guys have to see the inside. Lapis, fly us in!"

"No…" I said, still smiling.

Peridot led everyone inside. I was okay with showing them some Meep Morps.

"Welcome to our home away from Homeworld," said Peridot.

"Whoa!" Steven said, running over to the hold in the wall. I had put the silo next to it and filled with water. "You made the wall an aquarium!" He winced in surprise when he saw Peridot's toy.

"You did all this stuff on purpose?" Amethyst said, checking out our unique home. "You didn't just knock over a bunch of paint cans and go, 'Eh, just leave it…'?"

"Oh, no! This was all very intentional," said Peridot. "You see I have this idea. What if we made music, but instead of sound, we use things?!"

"That's dumb!" said Amethyst.

"Rude…" Onyx grumbled.

Amethyst shot Onyx a glare, but the dark Gem rolled his eyes.

"Guys! That's art!" Steven said, trying to lighten the mood again.

"Art?" said Peridot. "That sound ridiculous! Onyx said the same thing earlier."

"Uh… yeah…" I said, trying to focus on Peridot's topic. "I've been calling it, 'Meep Morp'."

"Let us show you our… 'Morps'," said Peridot. She ran over to her Meep Morp. It was made from her kaset and her broken tape recorder.

"This piece is called, 'Wow, Thanks'," said Peridot. "It represents the struggles of inner communication. The tape is the ribbon that binds our experience on Earth together… It has no functional purpose! It just makes me… feel bad!"

"Here's my Meep Morp," I said, heading over to the baseball equipment hanging down from the ceiling. "This is a baseball. It reminds of when I played baseball." Then I went to the leaf I got. "This is the leaf Steven gave me. It reminds me of the time Steven… gave me a leaf…"

"Hey, yeah! It reminds me of that, too!" said Steven. "He glanced over to his left. "Is this one about… the thousands of years you spent trapped in a mirror?"

I glanced in his direction and saw that TV with the mirrors on it. Camp Pining Hearts was playing on it.

"No," I said. "I just really like that show."

"Oh, Amethyst! You'll love this one!" said Peridot. She walked over to our collaborative Meep Morp.

"They're toilets?" said Amethyst.

"Right!" Peridot said, laughing. "What will I think of next?! This represents the time I spent imprisoned in your bathroom, Steven!"

Steven looked away, embarrassed.

"I call it 'Occupied'," said Peridot. "It's a collaborative piece," giving me a thumbs up. I gave her one back and used my powers to make the water shoot out from the toilets.

"Cool…" Onyx said, slightly impressed.

"It's… amazing!" said Steven.

"I don't get it…" said Amethyst.

"What's there to get?!" Steven said, excitedly. "It's water! Shooting out of toilets!"

"We can see that at home…" Amethyst grumbled.

Wow, she was really in a bad mood…

"Alright," said Peridot. "I see you're not impressed. But this… Hold on!"

Peridot walked over to get her instruments.

"This… This is what we've all been waiting for!" said Peridot. "With the power of my metal abilities, I will impress the shirts right off of you!" suddenly, bunch of metal instruments were floating .

"Ta da!" she exclaimed. "It a one Gem metal band! One… two… and three and…"

Peridot blew into the harmonica, but all the instruments fell.

"Well, that's as far as I've practiced that!" she quipped.

I started laughing… and part of me was glad that Onyx laughed too.

"Why don't you try one thing at a time?" I said.

"Because we have guests, Lapis!" said Peridot. "Guests who must be impressed!"

I picked up the tambourine.

"We can try it together!" I said.

"Yeah!" Peridot said, excitedly, lifting the triangle with her metal powers.

"Isn't this great?" said Steven.

"No," Amethyst said, as we danced to the beat.

"Amethyst, they're performing for us!" said Onyx. "This is such a rare treat!"

"This is all nothing!" said Amethyst. "They've been out here playing with garbage!"

"But you love playing with garbage!" said Steven.

"Not anymore!" said Amethyst. "Who has time for any of that when JASPER IS OUT THERE?!"

Suddenly, I stopped… and so did our performance. Onyx seemed down that this wasn't working.

"Amethyst… please…" said Onyx. "Not in front of Lapis…"

"Oh, 'Not in front of Lapis'," Amethyst said, mockingly. "'Not in front of Steven'! Then where, Onyx?! Where am I allowed!"

Onyx winced back at Amethyst's yelling. He seemed hurt.

"Is this about the fight?" said Peridot.

"How do you know that?!" said Amethyst.

"We tagged along to the Sky Spire," I said. "They told us everything."

"Oh Amethyst!" said Peridot. "You're being ridiculous! You and Jasper are two completely different Quartzes. Sure, you're both from Earth, but your Kindergartens are radically different. You are way better than Jasper!"

"We're both… from Earth?" said Amethyst.

"Well, sure," said Peridot. "Amethyst, you're from the Prime Kindergarten in facet-5. She's from the Beta Kindergarten in facet-9. Have you seen that place?!"

"No!" Amethyst said, loudly.

"Well, that place was done poorly!" said Peridot. "You wouldn't believe how many Gems came out so messed up!"

"See Amethyst?" Onyx said, quietly. Him talking made Amethyst glare. "You have nothing to worry about, so…"

"Let's see it," said Amethyst.

"Wh… What?!" Onyx said, shocked.

"Let's see this Beta Kindergarten," said Amethyst.

"A-Amethyst, I-" Onyx tried to say.

"Stop telling me what you think is right!" Amethyst snapped.

"I just want you stop obsessing over Jasper!" said Onyx.

"I'll stop when I've beaten Jasper, into the dirt!" said Amethyst.

"Amethyst, I… I just don't want you to get hurt!" said Onyx.

"So what?!" said Amethyst. "Do you want me to stop?!"

"I'm not telling you to stop!" said Onyx.

"Then what do you want?!" said Amethyst.

"I want the old Amethyst back…" said Onyx.

"Then what about what I want?!" said Amethyst. "You ever think about that? Oh, that's right! You don't, because you're busy being _so_ sensitive!"

All everyone else could do was glance back and forth at their arguing.

"Stop…" said Onyx.

"Stopping is the same as giving up!" Amethyst yelled. "That's what you did. You don't care about anything anymore! _I_ still care! And _I_ care about beating Jasper!"

Slowly, Onyx seemed more and more afflicted by her words. I was about to say something, but Onyx did instead.

"You wanna see me care about something?!" Onyx yelled. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Amethyst flinched at her outburst.

"Wh-Whoa… I-" she tried to say.

"Go!" Onyx yelled. "Go check out your stupid Kindergarten with Peridot all you want! I'm not stopping you!"

"Fine!" Amethyst yelled, storming out. "Stay here and cry about it!"

Onyx was so rallied up by that insult that his arm swung towards. His gem was glowing, about to summon his weapon.

"Onyx, stop!" Steven said, holding him back. "It's not worth it. I'll watch her, I promise!"

Onyx back away and maintained his distance from from Steven. He hid hand and Steven checked outside to see where Amethyst was, before coming back.

"Um… Onyx?" said Peridot.

"Aren't you gonna show Amethyst this Kindergarten?" said Onyx. "You're the one who put the dumb idea in her head!"

"We just want to know if you're okay," said Steven.

"I'm fine!" Onyx said, angrily.

"Stop it!" I yelled. "He's trying to help!"

"Well, I don't _want_ his help!" said Onyx. "I don't want anyone worrying! Just back to missions and protecting Beach City! Back to normal!"

"But, Onyx," said Steven. "It… can't…"

That attempt of a sentence just made him angrier.

"Just go with Amethyst already!" said Onyx. "Leave me alone!"

"But-" said Steven.

"Please!" Onyx said, clutching his dominant hand. His voice almost sounded like he was pleading for Steven to just listen. Steven said nothing else. He slowly walked outside, with Peridot quietly following him.

"You know what to do with this…" Peridot said, placing her bowtie in my hand, before heading out.

"Steven!" I said, running outside after him.

Peridot had already gotten a head start to the warp pad and Amethyst was already there, waiting.

"Steven…" I said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Steven said, sighing. Though his sad expression was saying otherwise. "It's just… been like this at the temple for a while… I thought it'd be better since we got everyone back together, but hasn't…"

"Steven…" I said.

"I'll be fine, Lapis," Steven said, with a soft smile. "Stay here and look after Onyx for me."

"...Sure," I said. "No problem."

"Thanks," Steven said, waving as he ran to the warp pad. "We'll be back soon."

I stuck around until Steven left with the others. Then I went back to the barn to check if Onyx was okay. He was where Peridot and I were watching Camp Pining Hearts earlier.

 _"What's your problem, Paulette?!"_ _said Percy._ _"You let yourself become the kayak race!"_

"Cold…" Onyx muttered.

I pulled out my wings and flew up to him, making sure I didn't land too fast. Onyx didn't seem bothered by me coming, but he quickly switched off the TV when I did.

"Don't tell Garnet…" he said. "I'm still grounded from TV."

"My lips are sealed…" I said. "I promise."

Onyx said nothing. Not a laugh. Not even a smile. I could only imagine what was going through his mind. And after that argument with Amethyst, I wondered if he was holding back his emotions from that, too.

I tried, but it wasn't working. The whole, pretend like nothing happened thing…

"Are you…" I began.

 _Alright, don't say okay…_

"Doing well?" I said.

Onyx knew exactly what I was referring to.

"I've… been better…" he said. "At least I'm remembering things now…"

"Onyx…" I said, getting worried.

"Don't need to sleep as much…" Onyx quipped.

"But don't you enjoy doing that?" I said.

Onyx merely shrugged. Maybe his sleep was tormented with nightmares.

"Ruby's not in my face anymore…" he added.

I guess I couldn't just jumped into it. He had to be eased in.

"So… Amethyst?" I said.

"What about her?" said Onyx.

"I just… wanted to know if she hurt you…" I said.

"I'm fine…" he said, with a huff. "I _am_ a little annoyed that people keep asking if I'm okay."

"We're just concerned," I said.

"Then stop being concerned!" said Onyx.

"Look," I said. "I-"

"I'm going inside…" Onyx said, getting up.

"...No!" I said, grabbing his arm. "I want to talk about what happened."

"What about what I want?!" said Onyx.

"Just stop, and think about what the other person wants for one second, instead of running off like you always do!" I said.

"What?!" said Onyx. "Do you want me to just cheer up and pretend like nothing happened. I lost my entire army! My master and the rest are gone… and I'll never see them again!"

"But that doesn't mean you're not suppose to feel anything!" I said. "What about the Gems?! What about Amethyst?"

"What about her?" said Onyx. "She used to like having fun! She's may think she isn't smart, but she thinks fast! And she's always trying to lighten the mood. Now all she wants wants to do is fight! She's acting like…"

Onyx gasped when he realized it.

"She's acting like… Jasper…" he whispered. It was like he needed a second to take it in. "I-I'm sorry… I shouldn't have brought up-"

"No," I said. "It's okay… Besides, Steven says you like talking about Amethyst."

Onyx looked away, but I saw a blush creeping onto his face.

"...It was never going to work anyway…" he said.

"What?" I said. "But don't you…"

Onyx tensed up.

"Love… her?" I finished.

"We're both… really, really different…" said Onyx.

"Peridot and I are pretty different…" I said. "We didn't get along at first, but… we do now."

"Then… what should I do?" said Onyx.

"I… I think you should just wait a while," I said. "You know… until the whole, um, thing… blows over…"

"Yeah…" Onyx said, softly. He gazed into the horizon as a gentle breeze picked up. I was happy that he actually talked to me… It's been a long time.

"Lapis…" he said. My brows raised in curiosity. What did he want to ask me now?

"...Why did you keep what happened to me all a secret?" said Onyx.

I was waiting for the day he'd bring it up. All I wanted to do was tell him the truth.

"Well… I was under orders…" I said. "But… it became more than that… I swear! I didn't want you to find out because you would be like this…" I held my hand out at him to show what he was like now. "I never meant to hurt you… but I knew you'd have to find out one way or another."

"Then… why did you leave me on Earth?" I said.

That felt so long ago now… But he still deserved the truth.

"I… I didn't want them to find Steven!" I said. "When I got back to Homeworld, they interrogated me. They asked a bunch of questions to make sure I was with them. I was scared if I told them about Steven and the Crystal Gems they would come down here…"

"And they'd find him and the rest… including me…" said Onyx. He sounded so understanding.

"Yeah…" I said.

Onyx thought to himself. He wasn't upset. In fact, it looked like he felt bad... and relieved.

"...Then I guess I was wrong…" said Onyx. "This whole time… through the lies and everything, you were doing your job. You were protecting me." He grabbed his chest as if he were in pain. Maybe it was filled with sorrow. "Lapis Lazuli… I can't thank you enough for your service. I hope you can forgive me... for everything."

"I'm glad you understand…" I said, smiling. "So… what about the others…"

"...I guess I'll make up with them when I'm ready…" said Onyx. "Hey, can I ask you one more question?"

"Go for it," I said.

"Why assign you with guard duty?" said Onyx. "Doesn't a Lapis Lazuli terraform or something?"

I thought to myself for a second. I seriously had never considered that.

"You know, I'm not sure…" I said. "I didn't ask. It was different than my usual job, so I took it. If I were still on Homeworld, and if it were okay to ask, I wonder if they would tell me why…"

Onyx looked up and his jaw dropped.

"What is it?!" I said.

Onyx pointed up and ahead. In the distance was that Roaming Eye. why were they coming back?!

I followed Onyx down out to the front of the barn. The ship was getting closer.

"Get in the barn!" I said, grabbing his arm and running inside.

The yellow light started searching around the barn. I heard the ship land and sets of footsteps.

"What should we do?" said Onyx.

"Stay here," said Lapis.

"What?" said Onyx. "But I can help."

"I can't have you freeze up," I said. "What if they trigger a memory?"

Onyx still seemed worried.

"I just… You got hurt… because I was stupid…" said Onyx.

I grabbed my chest where Emerald shot me… Still remembering how my impulsive gesture got me hurt.

"That wasn't your fault…" I said, looking outside at all the Rubies out there. "I'm going to do my job!" And I ran outside!

 **A/N: So I just watched the recent Steven bomb. It was so great. I loved how they made the Diamonds have feelings and they're still grieving over Pink's loss. So sad. In fact, it made me look back on this chapter. I guess Onyx was mad because he couldn't see the "Use In Feeling Blue". Hahaha!...I'll see myself out. See you next week if my brother doesn't hog the computer again!**


	49. Last Soldier Standing - Part II

Emerald

"Um… Lieutenant? I'm here… Um, I mean… Sir! Peridot reporting in!" said a voice.

"Which one?" I said.

"Facet - 2F5L cut 5XG!" said Peridot.

I remember my attitude changing when she identified herself.

"Ah! Just in time!" I said, excitedly. "Go ahead! Come in!"

Peridot quietly found a place to stand. She seemed a little down. Perhaps the Era-1 Peridots were at it again with the ridicule. Resources were growing short on Homeworld at the moment and we couldn't make Gems like we used to. That's why some Gems like myself have been trying to find a way to make up for the newer Gems shortcomings.

"You wanted to see me?" said Peridot.

"Yes, wait here," I said, heading into the back.

Peridot's eyes were wide when I walked in with the box in question. I set it down in front of her.

"It's… for me?" said Peridot.

"You only…" I said.

Peridot gasped in excitement as she saw the new technology that was within.

"Brand new, state of the art, Gem-Tech!" I said, confidently. "The other Lieutenants and I worked on this project for a little while… with special permission from Yellow Diamond, of course. This is for you and all the other Era-2 Peridots. But… I wanted you to be the first to try it. So? Are you going to try them on?"

Eagerly as ever, Peridot wasted no time getting the limb enhancers on. Carefully, I helped Peridot stand.

"It may take some getting used to," I said, helping Peridot through her wobbling, "but I know you'll get the hang of it."

Her limb enhancers made her just as tall as the Era-1 Peridots. The attached fingers also functioned as a screen for her.

"My very own screen?!" she said, excitedly.

"I added a recorder function so you can keep reports," I said. "You don't have to make them all the time. Just do when you feel it's important. We've still got to keep records. However… I… can't promise that the Era-1 Gems will… stop making fun of you…"

"...I don't care what they think…" said Peridot.

"I'll be sure you're the first to know about any upgrades to the enhancers," I said, as Peridot tried to move her artificial fingers around.

"Really?" said Peridot. "Why?"

"You… You've proven yourself…" I said, turning to my desk. "No more questions, please. You should head to the training area. They will be teaching the new Era-2 Peridots how to use their limb enhancers. I must attend to my duties."

"Yes, sir," said Peridot.

"Do… you need any help getting there?" I said.

"Like you said," said Peridot. "'I'll get the hang of it.'"

I heard the clank of her limb enhancers as she walked out.

"I… appreciate what you've done…" she said, before she left.

…

"They've gotten to her!" Carnelian insisted.

"Jasper already explained that it was Lapis Lazuli who kept her in that fusion!" I said.

"You really think, that someone like Jasper is going to fall victim like that?" said Carnelian. "It's been said over and over. Weakness is an embarrassment on Homeworld! Haven't you noticed she's been acting weird?!"

"I didn't ask you keep notes on her!" I said.

Carnelian finally had enough.

"Will you… WAKE UP AND SEE THE TRUTH ALREADY?!" Carnelian yelled.

I flinched at her outburst.

"Look, I get it, you know!" said Carnelian. "You hate it here. It was here you lost everything! Your Diamond! Your Gems and that stupid Pearl!"

My eye twitched when she said that.

"But guess what, Emerald?!" said Carnelian. "Welcome to the present! This is now! You have to stop living in the past! Your plan's already convoluted as it is, because this planet messed up your thinking. You're suppose to be reasonable and rational… but what is this?!"

"This conversation is over!" I said, turning away.

…

And the whole thing fell apart… I was wrong. I should've listened to Carnelian… Maybe if I had, I'd be off this planet by now. I was lying in darkness, thinking that this was what I deserved… but then I was found by Jasper. As thanks, I let her plot our next move and she graciously accepted. I obviously wasn't up the task anymore…

"Pipe down!" Jasper yelled. Her voice echoed through the Beta-Kindergarten, along with the sound of her kicking the piece of metal we used for bars. The corrupted Gems were in some cells. We had to take metal from the old injectors to use as bars. I thought about containing them in bubbles or letting them roam a little like at the Sky Spire, but Jasper said they had to "know their place."

Lately, thoughts of Peridot were resurfacing. Why was that? Has utter defeat cut so deep into my own gem that I'm starting to miss the very ones who decided to forsake me?

What was it with this planet with changing the very Gems I onced called my allies. And as for Carnelian, Jasper said the Crystal Gems captured her. Whether that was truth or not, is something I can't determine at the moment.

Well, I may be stubborn, but I have noticed Jasper's strange behavior back at the Sky Spire. I was just taking account of the corrupted Gem, while Jasper played mean prison guard. Peridot said something similar to this happened in one of the logs I managed to dig up at the Prime Kindergarten. I guess she had backed up her logs there for some reason.

"You take orders from me now!" Jasper said, to a corrupted Gem. It appeared to be the one from that snow area. "You used to be a Quartz soldier, didn't you?! What happened to you?"

The monster was still trying to break free.

"Disgraceful," Jasper went on. "I can't believe we've resorted to recruiting you freaks! You're almost as bad as the Crystal runt!"

I looked over when she said that. She was probably talking about that Amethyst. From what I've seen as far as Homeworld standards go, she was a defect.

"Just look at you," said Jasper. "This planet ruins everything. Well, except for me!"

"Jasper, I think you've had enough fun with that one!" I said.

"I'm just getting started!" said Jasper.

"These Gems are damaged," I said. "Some of these could've been Homeworld Gems who didn't make it out before the Diamond's final attack."

"Then they were just weak, if that's the case!" said Jasper. "I'll never let this planet twist me like it's twisted you and these freaks! Don't think I haven't noticed. Weakness is an embarrassment on Homeworld! They suffer because it's what they deserve!"

"Yes…" I said, admittingly. "I suppose you're right… After all, it was I who was at fault… We all get what we deserve…"

"At least you're not that runt!" said Jasper. "Isn't that right… _Amethyst?!_ "

"What?!" I said, glancing around, only to see that Crystal Gem fall down from above. Before the Amethyst could stand, I pointed an arrow at her.

"State your purpose, little Quartz!" I said.

"Outta my way!" the Amethyst yelled.

"Don't move!" I said, harshly. "Or do you care for another bite of my arrow? And at this close, trust me. I won't miss the gem!"

The purple Gem looked angry, but her gaze wasn't fixed on me. It was fixed on the soldier behind me.

"What do you want, runt?" said Jasper.

"I'm here to win!" Amethyst yelled.

"You were fated to lose," said Jasper, "the moment you came out wrong!"

My eye twitched again.

 _Carnelian…_

"That's not true!" a voice yelled.

A pink shield flew at me.

"Not this time!" I yelled. I kicked Amethyst to the floor and knocked Rose's shield away. She came out with Peridot eager to save their Amethyst.

"Why do you torment me with your presence Rose?" I said. "Haven't you done enough, turning my Gems against me?"

Peridot squirmed a little at me comment. Good. Stay strong, Emerald. Even in the face of defeat, an Emerald must never lose faith.

"I guess you never had a place in this or any other world," I said.

"What do you mean?" said Rose.

"Every Gem is made for a purpose!" said Jasper. "To serve the Order of the Diamonds. Those who cannot fit inside this order must be purged! To come out misshaping… To shape yourself outside your purpose… and to defend this ruined, worthless planet, is a disgrace!"

"Th-This planet isn't all bad…" Peridot said, nervously.

I glared. "How _dare_ you…"

"Eep!" Peridot squeaked.

Rose got out her shield once more.

"No!" Amethyst yelled. "This is _my_ fight!"

"But-" said Rose.

"It's just you and me, Jasper!" Amethyst yelled. "One on one!"

Amethyst swung her whip, forcing me to jump out of the way. Jasper grabbed it just too late and it hit her face. Amethyst got out a second whip whip and used the to whack Jasper into the wall.

"Go Amethyst!" Rose cheered.

"Who's the runt now?!" said Amethyst, throwing her whip at her again. But this time, her hits weren't even leaving a scratch. So the small Quartz, lit her whips in a purple blaze of fire was charging into Jasper. While I will admit that technique was impressive, Jasper remained undeterred.

"Is it sinking in yet?" Jasper said, dusting her off.

"Are you serious?!" said Amethyst. And she was met with a kick. That alone was enough to knock her to the floor.

"You never had a chance…" said Jasper.

Suddenly, I saw the shield of Rose fly into the air and hit an injector.

"Heads up!" she yelled as it came down. The two got of the way.

"Steven… I can't win…" I heard Amethyst say sadly. "No matter what I do… No matter how hard I work… She came out right, and I came out wrong…"

Somehow, those words… averted my attention…

"That's just what Jasper thinks!" said Rose. "She's the only one who thinks you should be like her"

"But…" Amethyst said.

"Stop trying to be like Jasper," said Rose. "You're nothing like Jasper. You're like me! Because we're both not like anybody! And yeah, it sucks! But at least I've got you, and you've got me! So stop leaving me out of this!"

"Us worst Gems stick together," Amethyst said, trying not to cry. "Right?"

"That's why we're the best," said Rose.

The second the two hugged, another surprise headed our way. They fused into a new being. Her was short, but occasionally cover one eye, similar to Amethyst's look. She wore a pink shirt and jeans and had Amethyst's shoes. The fusion's skin was some kind of brown color and she had three arms.

"What a beautiful day!" the fusion exclaimed.

"Who are you supposed to be?!" said Jasper.

"Oh, yeah," said the fusion. "Who am I now? I feel like Amethyst knows this…"

"Forget your name!" Peridot yelled. "You've got a fight to win!"

"I think a Rose Quartz…" the fusion said, throwing Rose's shield, "and an Amethyst," she said tossing her whip to catch the shield, fusing the weapons into some kind of yoyo. "Make a… Smokey Quartz!"

"Is fusion the only trick you Crystal Gems know?!" said Jasper.

"I've got plenty of tricks," said Smokey. "Ever seen sink the dink?" And she knocked Jasper around with her yoyo.

"Jasper!" I yelled, running up to her. "Go up the middle! I provide covering fire!"

I began to run to put my plan into motion, but Jasper stopped me before I could.

"No!" she said. "I have a better idea!"

Smokey gasped. Peridot froze. Were they thinking what I was thinking?

"Emerald, fuse with me!" said Jasper.

"Wh… What?!" I said.

"How much longer are we going to stay trapped here on this miserable, worthless shell of a planet?!" said Jasper.

"Wh… Why?!" I said. "You said Lapis kept you prisoner as Malachite! Fusion is forbidden, unless necessary with the same type!"

"Malachite… was bigger and stronger than any of us!" said Jasper.

"You… liked being Malachite?" I said. "Did… Did… You kept Lapis prisoner?! How could you?! This is why she turned traitor!"

"Forget about that!" said Jasper. "Those Gems are traitors to their Homeworld! Within that fusion, is Rose Quartz! The very same Gem who took everything from you! Your allies! Your Diamond… Your Pearl… This is your chance to finally emerge victorious!"

"Pearl was never-" I said.

"It'll be better this time! I swear!" said Jasper.

"Don't do it, Emerald!" Peridot yelled.

"Come on…" said Jasper. "Just say yes…"

Jasper reached out her hand. I hesitated, slowly reaching out my hand. This had to be a dream, right? Jasper going so low as to fuse with another Gem type. Then, I realized Carnelian was right… She was right this whole time.

"NO!" I yelled, pulling my hand away.

"What?!" said Jasper.

"You… You were right…" I said, backing away. "This planet ruins… everything! It ruined my allies… It ruined these Gems… And it's ruined you! The Invincible Quartz!"

"As if it hasn't already ruined and caused Carnelian to be finished!" said Jasper.

"You… You said she was captured!" I said.

"We don't have Carnelian!" said Peridot.

Panic filled my chest. Where was she?! Where was my partner?! Did… No! It couldn't be!

"Did you do it?!" I said. "Do you… kill her?!"

"I did what had to be done!" said Jasper.

My mind went blank. Suddenly, it replayed my last conversation with Yellow Diamond, herself. Go to Earth. Find Peridot, Jasper, and the Rubies and return home. One mission. One simple little mission.

"You… SHATTERING FIEND!" I yelled. I fired arrows at Jasper, hoping that all of them would end her miserable little existence. From the dirt that filled the air, Jasper emerged charging at me with her rolling attack. Suddenly, Smokey swung in from above and yanked me out of the way. The Quartz soldier ended up hitting the wall, the rumbling making it so the captive Gem monsters could escape.

I broke out of Smokey's grasp and dashed in. The monsters would attack any who got in their way… but only concern was Jasper.

"Emerald, no!" Peridot yelled.

"JASPERRRR!" I yelled, running at her, but many monsters stood in my way.

I charged into the monster horde, headfirst, shooting the first few monsters who dared to attack me. Their defeats continued to fuel my anger.

"WHY DID YOU BREAK HER?!" I yelled, as I bashed monster on the head with my bow. It immediately retreated to its Gem. "HER DEATH… ON YOUR HANDS!" I yelled, jumping up and slashing through two more monsters. Picking up their Gems wasn't my concern, at the moment.

"We should help them!" said Peridot.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER, YOU TRAITOROUS SCUM!" I shouted, crazed fury in my eyes. Peridot hid behind Smokey in fear.

"ANSWER ME, JASPER!" I yelled, twirling my bow around, before I impaled the next monster with the blade end of my bow. "ANSWER ME!" More then came. "SHE WAS MOST LOYAL SOLDIER!" I jumped onto a glyph and shot monster that attempted to jump on me below "MY CARNELIAN!" Another jumped into the air to drag me down. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I yelled bashing it out of my path. I ran over the over monster as they ran away in a stampede from their captor.

"My army!" said Jasper.

Finally, I caught up, pointing an arrow at my own ally. Heh… It really was like old times…

"There are two ways out this, Jasper!" I said, angrily. "One. Your sorry excuse for a presence comes back to Homeworld the normal way. Or two! I go to Yellow Diamond after this is over, TO SHOW HER YOUR SHARDS!"

Jasper glared and tried to perform her rolling attack again. I stood my ground, readying my bow. But then, Smokey's yoyo knocked her into another wall.

"What are you doing?!" I snapped.

"Ever seen save the day?" Smokey said, cleverly.

"I don't need your pity help!" I yelled.

I saw Jasper run up to the corrupted Gem she taunted earlier.

"I will _not_ be beaten by another fusion!" Jasper yelled.

"Jasper, no!" I yelled, as she grabbed the monster and light enveloped them both. She fused with the monster and it looked like she had become a monster herself.

Smokey stepped in front of me.

"Don't worry," said Smokey. "I've got a trick that'll really blow her away "

"I said I don't need your help!" I snapped, but the fusion already got out her yoyo and started twirling it around like a fan. It stopped Jasper's from coming any closer, at least.

"It's cool if you don't like it," said Smokey. "I've already got three huge fans!" she pulle dout two more yoyos to twirl around. It created enough wind to sent Jasper into and separate her from the monster.

"We can beat them," Jasper yelled, trying to grab the monster, "if we stay together!" But the two fell the ground separately. I ran in, bow and arrow in hand to finish the job. The monster ran off, leaving Jasper all to myself.

"Jasper…" I said, angrily. My arrow was pointed at her. A glyph formed behind me and eyes glowed with power.

"No Gem I fuse with ever wants to stay…" said Jasper. She laughed to herself in self-loathing. Then I saw her struggling in pain. Her arm… It began to change and have… abnormal patterns.

"Th-That's… " I said.

"Corruption!" said Smokey. It sounded like two voices there. She separated back into Rose and Amethyst.

"Get back!" I yelled, as I saw Rose try to approach.

"Don't do it!" said Rose. "Let me try to-"

"She deserves no mercy!" I yelled. "And neither do you!"

"But this just happened!" said Rose. "Maybe I can do something!"

My eyes narrowed… but... I lowered my bow… My glyph faded.

"I'm not going to thank you if you are successful…" I said.

"Jasper," Rose said, stepping closer. "I'm here…"

"Rose…" Jasper said, angrily.

"I'm not Rose," Rose said. "I'm Steven. I just wanna try and heal you…"

Ste… ven? Why did she insist on calling herself that? It didn't matter. I would tear her apart later… Well, if Jasper didn't first. Though, I doubt she could now. There is no cure for corruption.

They said Rose Quartz had healing tears that flowed through her gem. So why was she spitting on her hand? The second she got close, Jasper tried to attack her only managing to leave a scratch on his shirt. I raised my bow and Amethyst nearly charged in.

"No, stop!" said Rose.

"I see how you do it now, Rose!" said Jasper. "You want Gems after they're worthless. You wait… until they've lost! Because when you're at the bottom… you'll follow anyone! It makes you feel… like less of a failure… Just look at this one!" She pointed at Peridot. "You stripped her of everything! Her limb enhancers, her status! Her dignity…"

"I still have one of those things…" said Peridot.

I stayed silent. Mostly because Jasper was saying what I was thinking… to an almost equal level.

"How could you side with Rose Quartz?!" Jasper yelled. "Why?! Why protect this useless shell of a planet?!"

"It's not a shell…" said Peridot. "There's so much life… living here! That's what I'm doing! I'm living here! I've been learning new things about myself all the time! Like, how I can make metal do my bidding!" She raised her hands in excitement ,but only a small scrap fell near her. "The point is… Earth can set you free!"

I glared.

"Earth killed our friends!" I said.

"Earth set other Gems free!" said Rose. "My Mom! Garnet! Amethyst! Pearl! Even Lapis!"

My eye twitched at the mention of Pearl.

"Earth is a prison!" Jasper yelled, as the corruption spread. I back away from her and ther Gems. "Gems like me and Emerald got out because we were better than this place!"

"It's getting worse…" said Rose.

"I only came back… to finish you off!" said Jasper.

"Try not to move!" said Steven.

"You can't manipulate me, Rose Quartz!" Jasper yelled, as the corruption spread even further.

"I-I'm not manipulating…" said Rose. "I'm trying help!"

"Help?" said Jasper. "Help?! I've been fighting, from the second I broke free from the Earth's crust! Because of what YOU did to our colony! Because of what YOU did to our planet! Because of what YOU DID TO OUR DIAMOND!"

"...Yellow Diamond?" Rose asked. Is she freaking kidding me?!

"What?" said Jasper. "My Diamond! Your Diamond! PINK DIAMOND!"

At that moment, the corruption completely took over. She was now a monster like the rest. I took my aim.

"I do not ask for your forgiveness," I said.

And I fired.

As the arrow hit her, a metal scrap hit her, too. My eyes met Peridot's as Jasper gem fell to the ground.

The others almost ran in to grab it, but I picked it up first.

"Looking for this?" I said, holding up Jasper's gem, up like I just won a prize.

"Don't shatter her!" said Rose.

"You're one to talk!" I said. "I said the same thing to you five thousand years ago!"

"Wh… What?" said Rose.

"How in the name of Homeworld do you not remember?!" I yelled. "And why should I believe you!"

"Because Carnelian's still alive!" said Rose. "And I'm not Rose! My name is Steven! And I don't what my Mom did, but… I'm sure she wouldn't want to hurt anyone."

"...Ignorance will gain you nothing," I said. "That's why I freed your Onyx from it."

I began to walk away, but I could hear Amethyst trying to sneak up on me to attack.

"Where do you think you're going?!" said Amethyst. "You have to pay for what you did to Onyx!"

I pulled out a device.

"Don't follow me," I said. I threw the device and ran off as it exploded, taking Jasper's gem as a trophy.

So now it was one Gem against the odds. If what… Rose… or what I think is to be Rose said is true… Then Carnelian is alive… but if she not… I'll shatter Jasper right then and there…

But right now… all I wanted to do… was rest...

 **A/N: So, I found this on a video from the YouTube Channel: The Roundtable. This question was asked in an interview with Rebecca Sugar. Warning! Potential character spoilers ahead.**

 **Question: "After she's defeated by Steven and Amethyst, Jasper refuses the help that Steven gave to previous adversaries like Peridot and Lapis. Why is that?"**

 **Answer: "Jasper is very different than Peridot and Lapis. Unlike them, she has a deep hate for herself because of her origins on Earth. She is determined to never be weak or vulnerable. So at the point when she's the lowest, there's no way she'd ever accept help, because she believes she doesn't deserve it."**

 **"Peridot and Lapis both believed they deserved better than what happened to them, but not Jasper. She went back to Earth to face her demons, and she lost. She's consumed by her own self pity."**


	50. What Binds Us - Part III

Onyx

"Okay, Onyx!" Lapis said, from outside. "You can come out now!"

I wandered outside and saw the ship out by the side of the barn. All the Rubies who were here last time were back again and they were all trapped in water bubbles.

"Are you okay?" I said.

"Yeah, I overreacted," said Lapis. "They were pretty easy to deal with."

"I guess Steven's little lie wouldn't work forever," I said.

"So, what should we do with them?" said Lapis.

Suddenly, I heard the warp pad activate.

"Great…" I grumbled. "Here they come…"

"Onyx!" Pearl yelled. She was the first to get to the area before Garnet. "Are you okay? Garnet said that the ship came back and…" She stopped when she saw the Rubies.

"Taken care of," said Lapis.

"Wait! Where's Steven?" said Pearl. "I thought he was watching you."

I stayed silent.

"Onyx, where did they go?" said Pearl. "This isn't the time for your silent treatment."

Oh sure, she let Garnet be silent to her, but not me… I thought.

"He went to the Beta-Kindergarten with Amethyst and Peridot," Lapis answered for me.

"Why would they go there?" said Pearl.

"The Rubies are back?!" said a voice.

Steven, Peridot, and Amethyst came up from behind us. Guess they were back from their little trip.

"They showed up on their little ship acting very angry," said Lapis. "So I put them in time out."

"I thought we were done with these guys," Steven said, walking up to the trapped Rubies. "Why did you come back here?"

"Let's release one and just ask what they're up to," said Garnet.

"Ooh! Can I pick?!" said Steven.

"Go for it," said Garnet.

Steven walked up and saw his choice.

"Oh! Let's talk to Leggy!" he said, pointing at the Ruby whose gem was on the side of her leg.

"Leggy?" said Pearl.

"I named them based on the placement of their gems," said Steven. "There's Leggy, Army, Navy, Eyeball and, uh… Doc. Leggy seems like the easiest to talk to."

"Leggy, come on down," Lapis said, moving her right hand downward.

Leggy was surprised to be let out. She fell to the ground in shock.

"Hey," said Steven. "Hi. I'm Steven. What brings you back to Earth?"

"Um… I… don't… know?" said Leggy.

"Oh, uh, I understand," said Steven. "I used to forget why we go on missions all the time."

"I'll just… go stand over here, then," Leggy said, walking over to the fence.

"Let's take a chance of Army," said Steven.

Army dropped from the air, but seemed more prepared for the landing.

"Good afternoon!" Steven said, sounding friendly.

Army yelled and ran towards Steven.

"I'll tear you limb-" she tried to say, before Garnet picked her up with one hand.

"Hey! Don't be like that!" said Garnet.

"Why I outta-" Army yelled, before she started kicking and punching the air, while yelling in audible things.

"Aw…" Garnet, fondly. And she tucked Army under her arm, while keeping her retrained.

"Hey, what the-" Army tried to say.

"Next!" said Garnet.

"Uh… Navy?" said Steven

Navy wasn't as aggressive as Army when we let her out, to say the least.

"If I remember correctly…" said Navy. "We were on Earth…" She trailed off and looked away."Heh… This is so embarrassing… Ohoho… Aaah!" And she ran and joined up with Leggy.

"Okay, uh, Eyeball?" said Steven.

Eyeball landed on his feet and stared us in the eyes.

"I'm not telling ya'll nothin', about nothin'!" said Eyeball. And she crossed her arms with a scowl.

"The only one left now us, uh… Doc," said STeven.

Doc landed on his feet and wasted no time.

"Where's Jasper?!" said Doc. "Last time we came, you tricked us into playing that stupid game! Then, you said, 'She's on Neptune'. So we looked, and she wasn't there! She wasn't on Neptune, or any other planet in this whole, dang, solar system! Tell us where she is right now!"

Army freed herself and joined the other Rubies as they gathered around Doc.

"No games," said Doc, "no tricks, and no slick disguises."

"Yeah!" the other Rubies yelled.

"Hey!" yelled a stern voice.

"Everyone turned their gaze to the source. Amethyst had shape changed to look like Jasper.

"I'm right here!" said Amethyst.

"Oh my gosh…" I said.

"Is she serious?" said Pearl. "There's no way this is gonna-"

"Look, it's Jasper!" said one of the Rubies. All of them seemed excited. Eyeball pushed through the group and Amethyst by herself.

"Jasper!" she said. "I'm Ruby 1F4 cut 4ND. I fought in the war for Earth." She formed her Homeworld salute.

"Uh… At ease," said Amethyst.

" I was on the ground in Facet-6 when I heard the tale of the Facet-9 Kindergarten Quartz that could," said Eyeball. "They said you popped out of the ground with your helmet on, and took out eighty Crystal Gems before the sun went down! When I found out this mission was to look for you, I nearly disapated my form! It is an honor to finally meet you!"

"...Yep!" said Amethyst. "That's me! Always huge! Never small all the… All the time since I was made!"

"Wait a minute," said Eyeball. "You look different than I thought before…"

"Oh, here it is…" said Pearl.

"Oh, you must mean my tan," said Amethyst. "You know, from the sun!"

"Stupid Earth sun!" Eyeball said, kicking the dirt. "I hate this planet!"

"Curse this planet!" Amethyst yelled, doing the same. The other Rubies came and joined in.

"Well, it's a good thing we finally found you," Eyeball said, as everyone settled down. "Yellow Diamond and Emerald are awaiting your return. We'll take you back to Homeworld right away."

 _Oh, right… The Rubies don't know that he's here…_ I thought.

"No!" Amethyst said, using her real voice for a second. She cleared her throat and tried to do an impression of Jasper again. "I, Jasper, have decided to stay on Earth."

"What?!" said Doc.

"Why?" said Leggy.

"Yeah, why Jasper?" said Navy.

"Because, I gotta stay here," Amethyst said, walking over to us. "With these guys! Yup. Gotta keep a prisoner… for the Diamonds."

Army started clapping.

"Jasper…" said Leggy.

"Such… devotion…" Navy said, wiping a tear. Doc and Eyeball applauded with Army.

"Well, Yellow and Emerald will definitely want to know about this," said Doc. "We'll have to file a report at the nearest Moon Base."

"Where's that?" said Leggy.

"Uh, somewhere right here?" said Navy.

"You dummies!" said Doc. "It's uh… It's… Hmm…"

"Agh! It's there!" Eyeball said, pointing up at the sky. It was one of those days where the moon was out during the day.

"I gotta hold this all the way to the moon?!" said Amethyst.

The Rubies immediately glanced over.

"Uh, hold this…" said Amethyst. "These… prisoners. Gotta bring the rebel prisoners if we're going to the moon. Can't leave them here, unsupervised."

"Very well," said Doc. "To the ship!"

"What are you doing?!" I said, as the Rubies headed to the ship.

"Saving your butt!" Amethyst whispered, angrily.

"Lapis did that, not you!" I whispered back.

"Amethyst, this isn't going to work!" said Pearl.

"You can't hold that form forever," said Garnet.

"I can do this!" Amethyst whispered. "We'll go to the moon, come back, and they'll leave us alone. Just play along!"

"But-" I said.

"Let's give it a try," Steven said, pulling me along.

I knew Steven was really just trying to not let me argue…

"Fine…" I grumbled, walking towards the ship.

The ship was actually bigger on the inside than the outside. Five seats with controls were there for the Rubies and there were windows for each one.

"Whoa! It's huge in here!" said Steven. "I thought it'd be super cramped!"

"Hey! This ain't no pleasure cruise!" said Eyeball.

"Yeah!" said Amethyst. "Show some respect you… Crystal Germs!"

"Yeah, you tell 'em, Jasper!" a Ruby cheered.

"I bet they got those germs from Earth," another quipped.

"Aw, curses!" Garnet said, walking over to the nearest wall to sit. "I can't believe we've been caught! And by none other than Jasper!"

"Uh-huh," Steven said, joining her. "That sure is Jasper… the one who caught us. Har-rumph!"

"Oh all the the indignities!" Pearl yelled, dramatically. "Do what you want! I'll never talk!"

"Ha… I wish," said Amethyst.

"Yeah," said a Ruby who laughed a little.

"She talks a lot," another Ruby said, smiling.

"Go sit over there, now!" Amethyst ordered, as she pointed at Garnet and Steven. Pearl did as she was told.

Amethyst stared at me. She was probably waiting for me to do the same.

"Whatever…" I muttered, joining the others.

"He doesn't talk much, huh?" said Leggy.

"I talk!" I said. "I just hate the sight of her in my face!"

Amethyst glared.

"Quiet down!" said Amethyst. "Your job on Homeworld isn't to speak!"

"Maybe so…" I said, looking away. "My blade does the talking for me… That's how it is, huh?"

Amethyst looked surprised.

"Jasper!" Doc said, running up to her.

"Ah! I'm Jasper!" said Amethyst.

"Please feel free to take my seat up front," said Doc. "The captain's seat! It would be an honor."

"Yeah!" said Amethyst. "Yes!"

"I hope it's to your liking," Doc said, as Amethyst sat in the chair.

"It's all right," said Amethyst.

"You can go ahead and head towards to Moon Base whenever you're ready," said Doc.

Amethyst looked at the controls. "Of course!" she said. But was confused on how the ship worked.

"Listen," Amethyst said, grabbing Doc and putting her in her lap. "I'm Jasper, and… I'm too worn out from catching rebels to fly, so I'll just sit here like this and you work the thing to get us to the moon. Got it?"

"Yes," said Doc. "Of course. To the moon, then?"

"To the moon, then!" Amethyst declared.

"To the moon, then!" the Rubies said, excitedly.

The shipped whirred on and we took off into the sky. I was nervous, but since Garnet hasn't decided against the plan, I guess it's better to go with it.

The skies turned to black. We were officially in space. And now, we were heading towards the moon.

"Hey, keep my seat warm while I check on our prisoners," said Amethyst.

"Yes, Jasper," said Doc. "Good idea."

"NO!" Pearl shrieked, as Amethyst walked over to us. "Stay away from us, you brute!"

"Keep it down, Pearl!" said Amethyst. "That one Ruby wants to throw you into space!"

Army was throwing her one of her fists into the other palm.

"Sorry," said Pearl. "I got a bit carried away."

"Shouldn't you get back to your seat, 'Jasper'?" I said.

"Ah!" said Amethyst.

"Onyx, that's enough!" said Garnet. "Let it go!"

"Uh, are you okay, Amethyst?" said Steven. "You've been holding that form forever, now."

"I've got it under control," said Amethyst. "Hey! My seat better still be warm when I get over there!" she yelled to Doc, as she walked back.

The ship headed to the moon. The air lock was used to get into the Diamond Base. It was the very same place where we went to find the location of the Cluster.

The Rubies got out of the ship first.

"All clear!" Doc said, who led everyone out.

"Right this way, Jasper," said Eyeball.

"Oh, Jasper!" Pearl said, as we stepped out of the ship. "Won't you ever let us go?!"

"Look at this place," Eyeball said, looking around with her gem shining through the dark. "Frozen in time… An Era-1 base. _Her_ Era-1 base."

The light from Eyeball's gem shined onto of the portraits of the Diamonds. Now that my mind was wasn't clouded anymore, I knew who that was.

"It was a tragedy what happened to her…" said Eyeball.

"Who is that, anyway?" said Leggy.

"Were you made yesterday?!" Eyeball yelled. "That is Pink Diamond. Jasper, maybe it's best if you explain."

"What? Me?" said Amethyst. "No. No, you do it. I'm like… too messed up about it…"

"I understand…" Eyeball said, gently. "She was… your original Diamond."

We carried on to the top. Eyeball explained everything as we ascended.

I vaguely recalled Pink Diamond, now that they mentioned her. Maybe I still needed more time to reclaim my memories of her, but as I tried to remember, a bit of sadness started to swell up in my chest.

"The Earth… was Pink Diamond's colony…" Eyeball explained. "Everything was going smoothly. Kindergartens were incubating their first soldiers. Big war pieces of Quartzes - like this mountain over here - were being created from its rich minerals with great success. Then, bam! One of Pink Diamond's very own soldiers started a rebellion, and took it too far… Where were you when it happened?"

"Oh, you know…" said Amethyst. "Around…"

"I was _there_!" Eyeball said, stopping to look at Amethyst. "I saw it with my own eye. I watched the leader of the rebellion, Rose Quartz, _shatter_ Pink Diamond!"

And at that sentence, it hit me like a rock… P-Pink Diamond… She was… She was my… She was our…

"No," Steven, said, breaking me away from my thoughts. "Rose Quartz… would never do that! A-And sure she had to fight, but… But she would never shatter someone!"

Tears were in Steven's eyes. I wanted to believe that wasn't true, as well, but Garnet could say nothing and Pearl was shivering in fear. She couldn't even bear to look at Steven or myself.

"Hey," said Doc, who came back from ahead. "We got a problem."

We all went up to the controls at the top. There, we saw what the problem was.

"The panel's broken!" said Doc "The communicator's gone! There's no way to contact Yellow Diamond from this hub!"

"Crystal Gems!" Eyeball yelled in anger.

While they were distracted, Amethyst turned back to her normal self. Sweat was running down her face and she looked exhausted. Steven was holding Garnet's hand, but he continued to look conflicted. Amethyst shape-shifted to look like Jasper again when Doc turned to her.

"We'll have to take you to Homeworld to file a report in person," said Doc.

"I can't!" Amethyst yelled, struggling to hold her form. "I can't go!"

The Rubies looked concerned.

"You know what?" said Amethyst. She looked to Eyeball and put her hand on the Ruby's head. "You know me. Go back home and file the report for me. I'm trusting you, soldier."

"Wow," said Eyeball. "Of course!"

"That settles it," said Doc. "Alright, Rubies. Back to the ship!"

The Rubies went into their ship when we got down from above. Amethyst turned back to her normal self. The other congratulated her, but I was drawn to the picture of M… I mean, Pink Diamond. Sure, the White Diamond emblem was on my outfit beneath this sweater, but… Pink was a Diamond. She was important to my master, but she was happy to turn against her. After all, PInk Diamond was happy to extinguish all life from Earth.

"Are you okay?" said Steven. He had walked up to me while I was distracted. I was so tired of people asking me that, but just this once - for Steven's sake - I let it slide.

"Are you?" I answered back.

"I… I think so," said Steven. He looked to others who were staring at us. "O-Onyx…" he whispered. "If you remember anything… Did Mom… Did she really…"

"U-Um…" I said. "I-"

"Hey, do you need a ride back to Earth?" said Doc. "I can sit in your lap if you wa-" She looked and saw Amethyst as herself. "What?!"

"I'm still Jasper!" said Amethyst.

"We've been tricked again?!" said Doc.

The other Rubies gathered by the ship's door.

"No way!" they said.

"Rubies assemble!" Doc shouted.

The Rubies ran off the ship and jumped into formation.

"Yeah!" they yelled, as the fused into a giant Ruby.

"We won't let you trick us again," the giant Ruby shouted.

"Hey, Rubies!" Steven yelled, who was by the door of the Moon Base. "If you're gonna fight… take it outside!"

Steven pressed the button, and the giant Ruby was nearly pulled out the door. She clung to the frame.

"You can't get rid of us that easy!" said the giant Ruby.

A light was at the center. Garnet and Pearl formed Sardonyx, while a tired Amethyst chilled out on her right shoulder.

"I bet she can!" said Steven.

Sardonyx swung her hammer into the giant Ruby. They unfused and were sucked outside. Eyeball tried to grab something… but she grabbed Steven yanking him out with her.

NO! I yelled in my mind. Terror filled my chest.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I yelled, running at the door, with tears in my eyes. I jumped into the air, reaching out my hand.

"STEVEN!" I yelled, but he was too far away.

"Steven…" I said, softly, not noticing that I was floating away myself.

Suddenly, Amethyst's whip wrapped around my waist. I was pulled back into the base. The door closed and I landed onto the cold hard ground.

"I've got you, Onyx!" said Amethyst.

"Steven!" I yelled, freeing myself from Amethyst' whip and running towards the door.

"Onyx, leave the door alone or you'll be pulled into space!" Garnet said, grabbing my arm

"Let go of me!" I yelled, fight back tears. "Not Steven! Not him!"

"Get it together!" Garnet said, yanking me away. "I-I… We have to keep it together…"

I was shocked. This was the first time I actually saw Garnet trying to keep herself from panicking.

"Can you do that for me?" said Garnet.

I took a deep breath, trying to keep my angry and sad thoughts at bay.

"...Okay," I said.

"What do we do?!" Pearl yelled, holding back tears. "Steven! He's trapped in space!"

"We use the ship!" said Garnet. "We're going to get our Steven back!"

"But Steven can't breathe in space!" said Pearl.

"What?!" I said, getting worried.

"Pearl!" Garnet snapped. "Steven will be fine! I know it! Everyone into the ship!"

Everyone raced into the ship. Pearl closed the hatch at the entrance and ran to the captain's seat.

"A-Alright! I can do this!" Pearl said, staring at the controls. "I'm coming, Steven!"

The ship whirred on and it floated towards the door.

"I did it!" said Pearl.

"Keep it steady, Pearl," Garnet said, as the ship wobbled as Pearl steered out of the Moon Base.

"Onyx, did you see where Steven went?!" said Pearl.

"That way!" I said, pointing to the right of the Earth.

"Hang on tight!" said Pearl.

Some of us fell over as Pearl suddenly changed the ship's course.

"Easy, P!" Amethyst snapped. "You're gonna knock us out of the ship! Now who's being reckless?!"

"We have to find Steven!" Pearl said, as tears filled her eyes.

"We'll find him, Pearl!" said Amethyst. She seemed just as worried as Pearl, though.

Garnet tried to help me up, but I waved her off and headed to a window to look out in. The remaining Crystal Gems did the same. I know I sound like a jerk, being so mean during a crisis… I'll even admit it's selfish. I could even feel Amethyst's and Garnet's eyes on me as I walked over to the window.

"You alright?" said Garnet.

"I'm fine!" I said, trying to sound stern.

It was silent for a while. I knew Garnet and Amethyst were watching out for any sign of Steven, too. We'd also have to keep an eye out and see if we ran into any Rubies. I knew the intensity was high for Steven, but they all knew I was still angry at them.

Something about the empty void of space brought up a memory of my master for some reason. She was a Gem for Pink Diamond. That much was true. Yet, there was one thing she liked to do that she could never before she betrayed Homeworld. She loved singing. That type of activity was usually only done by Pearls and only if they were ordered to…

Geez, why was it that only in dire straights that I get these little tidbits of memories back. A tear filled one of my eyes and I could see it in the reflection of the window making, making me glare. I was sick of feeling conflicted! Sick of feeling sad and angry! Then in the same reflection I could see Garnet and Amethyst staring at me. I was sick of the Gems seeing me at my lowest!

"Stop staring at me!" I yelled.

"You're crying…" said Amethyst.

"So what if I am?!" I said. "Steven's out there and we don't know where he is! Do have any idea how large space is!"

Pearl kept staring at the screen, but tears were flowing down from her eyes, as she tried to focus on driving.

"Onyx, you're making Pearl very upset!" said Garnet.

"Dude, you okay?" said Amethyst.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?!" I yelled. "I'm fine! I'm great! I'm peachy! Stop asking!"

Amethyst glared.

"So what? Is it wrong to care?" said Amethyst.

"I thought you'd be happy," I said. "I cried about it like you told me to!"

"Well, I-" Amethyst tried to say. Suddenly, the ship shook. We all fell down from the movement.

"What's happening?!" said Garnet.

Amethyst checked outside the window and a bunch of floating rocks were around us.

"An asteroid field?!" said Amethyst.

"Pearl, get us out of here!" said Garnet.

"I'm trying!" said Pearl. "I don't know how all of this works!"

"Well, I…" Amethyst continued, while we were on the ground, and Pearl kept trying to work the controls. "I've been training! And you, on the other hand, have been moping around!"

The lights flickered as another asteroid hit the ship. Either the impact messed up the lights, or Pearl pressed a wrong button.

"I lost… everything!" I said, as the ship started shaking. A thicker field of asteroids was ahead.

"Do something!" said Garnet.

"I'm trying!" said Pearl.

"My master…" I muttered. "My friends… My home…"

"AH!" Pearl yelled, as the windows started closing and the lights went out. There was an alarm and red flashing lights. The ship started shaking even more. The forced knocked her and Garnet away from the controls, along with Amethyst and myself to the floor.

"They're gone…" I said, sadly. "They're all gone! H-How… How could anyone understand how I feel?"

Amethyst looked to the floor for a second. I hoped for a response… And well, I got one when she looked me in the eye.

"Will you stop whining?!" Amethyst yelled.

I gasped.

"No! Maybe I don't understand!" Amethyst yelled. "I don't know what it's like to lose an entire army full of Gems I care about about. But… Pearl does! And Garnet! And Ruby! And Sapphire! Yeah! I don't know what you and they feel… but I know what it's like to lose the one who always knew what to do!"

"Amethyst…" said Pearl.

"Ever since Emerald came to Earth, you've been miserable!" said Amethyst. "You've snapped at us! You ran from us! You made yourself feel like everything's your fault! But… you're kind! And so much less uptight than Pearl!"

"Amethyst!" Pearl said, angrily.

A tear filled my right eye.

"You told me not be ashamed of where I came from!" said Amethyst. "You said you cared about me… when I thought I was a monster! Heck, you learned to fight from a video game!"

"A… Amethyst…" I said, trying to get up, but the rumbling made me fall again.

"Even if you didn't beat Emerald, you got your memory back!" said Amethyst. "And yeah! The truth stinks! But you still have people you care about! You have us!"

I tried to get up, but another hit knocked me down towards the door, but Amethyst's whipped grabbed me by the waist. Pearl and Garnet held onto Amethyst as the ship tilted to the side.

They were right… I had them…

I grabbed the whip, and behind the Gems, I saw screen.

"We need you here!" said Garnet. "In the present!"

"Orchard wouldn't want you to grieve over her death!" said Pearl. "And… Rose would've said the same thing…"

"Now help us find Steven!" said Amethyst. "So together, we can clobber the the jerk who made us all miserable!"

I stood onto my feet and used Amethyst's whip to pull me towards them.

"I… I loved them all…" I said, as I got closer to them. "But… you're right! At least I still have you guys!"

Amethyst grabbed my hand. Then Pearl pulled me towards the controls and Garnet helped me get a grip on the chair. I reached over to the screen, and the moment I hit a button, the ship came to a halt. The sudden change in movement, knocked me to the floor and the lights went out, only to turn back on a second later.

I used the chair to help me stand. Everyone else got up, too. Outside the reopened windows, I could see stars far and wide.

"We made it…" said Pearl.

A wave of silence came over the ship.

"...So, it took us almost dying for us to make up, huh?" Amethyst finally said.

I wiped my eye, but everyone else looked like they had something in their eye, too. And we also laughed a little.

"I-I'm sorry…" I said.

Amethyst put her hand on my shoulder.

"Well, I've been a jerk, too," said Amethyst. "And I guess it didn't help at all when I turned into Jasper."

I turned to Garnet and Pearl.

"I finally understand… why you had to hide… all that from me…" I said to Garnet and Pearl. "But… I can't promise I'll stop feeling like this really soon. Does it… ever go away?"

Garnet couldn't even provide a reassuring smile for that question.

"I wish I could say yes…" said Garnet.

"But it gets easier," said Pearl. "I promise."

"I know it's painful," said Garnet. "But all we can do it keep moving and fighting. If not for them, then for the ones who are still with us."

"Steven…" I said, softly.

"And don't worry," said Garnet. "We'll find him."

"No!" I said. "Steven! He's right there!"

Everyone rushed to the same window I was looking out of. Steven was safely in his bubble, but he was unconscious.

"We have to do something!" I said.

"Stand back!" Pearl said, sitting at the controls once more. "This time, I've got it!"

The ship whirred with power and a yellow tractor beam shined onto Steven. The door opened and Steven was safely brought into the ship. We ran over, and as soon as the door closed and one of us got a grip on him, his bubble gave out. I caught him and fell onto my knees.

"Steven!" I cried. "Steven!"

"Wake up!" Garnet said, as everyone gathered around him.

Steven's eyes slowly opened and he seemed surprised to see us… but also relieved.

"Steven!" Pearl, Amethyst, and I yelled. We all latched onto the boy, embracing him, letting our tears escape.

"Told ya we'd find him!" Amethyst said, smiling through her tears.

"Heh… You were right…" Pearl said, doing the same. And they awkwardly laughed.

"I'm sorry, Steven!" I said. "I was so upset, and I yelled at you and everyone!"

"It's okay, Onyx" said Steven. "As long as you're okay, I'm okay."

Garnet took off her visor and gazed at Steven with all three teary eyes. She patted him on the head, but Steven himself started laughing… and crying… and we did, too. We all joined in a group hug.

After we all got it together, Pearl began to steer the ship again… but I knew Steven still had a lot of stuff to ask us. I didn't know what the others would say, but I could recall anything, I would answer him as honestly as possible.

"...How come nobody told me about Pink Diamond?" said Steven.

"...We all did what we had to during the war…" said Garnet. "Everything's different now."

"But did Mom really do it?" said Steven. "Did she really… shatter her?"

"Steven… I wish I could say no…" I finally answered.

Steven frowned, almost on the verge of tears.

"...She had to…" said Garnet. "The Earth belonged to Pink Diamond. Destroying her was the only way to save the planet. For Amethyst to be herself, for Pearl to be free, for me to be together, for Onyx to be more than a tool… For you to exist."

"But I thought…" Steven tried to say. "At least she never…"

"She didn't always do what was best for her…" said Garnet. "But she always did what was best for Earth…"

"Even... if it meant shattering someone?" said Steven.

"Yes…" said Garnet.

Steven sighed. He sat comfortably in his chair and stared ahead towards our destination.

"...Thanks for telling me…" he said.

While it was true that Pink Diamond… My Diamond was destroyed… I understood Rose's reasons. I had the right to be sad… but I had to be strong. Pink Diamond was willing to destroy all life on Earth… so she had to end hers before she ended the Earth.

The Gems being honest… The fights we fought… Through every twist and turn we still cared about one another… They still cared about me…

"You gonna be alright?" said Amethyst.

"I will be…" I said. "I have you guys…"

Amethyst grabbed my hand.

"Good to have you back…" said Amethyst.

"Good to be back…" I said.

Pearl and Garnet glanced over and smiled. Now that we were all finally back together and safe… we headed towards home…

…

 _If I could begin to be_

 _Half of what you think of me_

 _I could about anything_

 _I could even learn how to love_

 _When I see the way you act_

 _Wondering when I'm coming back_

 _I could do about anything_

 _I could even learn how to love_

 _Like you..._

 _Love..._

 _Like you_

 _I always thought I might be bad_

 _Now I'm sure that it's true, 'cause_

 _I think you're so good_

 _And I'm nothing like you_

 _Look at you go_

 _I just adore you_

 _I wish that I knew_

 _What makes you think I'm so special_

 _If I could begin to do_

 _Something that does right by you_

 _I would do about anything_

 _I would even learn how to love..._

 _When I see the way you look_

 _Shaken by how long it took_

 _I could do about anything_

 _I could even learn how to love_

 _Like you..._

 _Love_

 _Like you..._

 _Love me like you..._

 **A/N: It's been about a year since I uploaded this story. To think, a year ago I was in high school and now I'm in college.**

 **Also, I've already started planning a part two for this story. I thought about just adding it to this story, but I don't want this one to be longer than it already is. Hence, a separate part two story. I haven't decided a name yet, but several chapters have been planned out already. You can check out my profile for more information.**

 **Anyway, if you're still reading, see you next week for the epilogue.**


	51. Epilogue - Preparing For the Future

Onyx

By the time we got back to Earth, the sun was close to completely setting over the horizon. Lapis and Peridot were both relieved to see us okay. We decided to rest at the barn before we headed home. Steven took Lapis and Peridot aside and told them of what happened while we were out in space, leaving the… "small details" out, if you know what I'm saying.

To me, I didn't feel much different, but at the same time, everything felt… better. I mean, I was still sad about everything, but it felt bearable to a point to where I could try being normal again. I was on friendly terms with Lapis again, along with the Crystal Gems. Part of myself was still concerned about Steven's feelings over Rose and Pink Diamond. I… I don't recall Pink Diamond being shattered. Either I wasn't there or I don't remember it yet, but something told me that it was true. Rose shattered Pink Diamond. No matter what, I knew it was a fact.

What was it?! What was it that made it so that Rose had to shatter Pink Diamond?! I had always thought of Rose to be a kind, caring leader. Who am I kidding? I saw what she was truly capable of when she bubbled Bismuth and sealed her away. She forced me to keep my mouth shut about it. That much I recalled now.

Well, I guess there was no going back anymore…

"How are you doing?" Garnet said, who approached me. I was watching Steven chat away with Lapis and Peridot.

"I'm doing fine," I said.

"...I'm proud of you, Onyx," Garnet said, directly.

"H-How?" I said. "I don't feel like I did anything to gain your favor like this."

"You've overcome so much in the past year," said Garnet. "I know what you've seen and found out was so much to take in, but you're overcoming it."

I gulped down a little nervously.

"I wouldn't say 'overcome'," I said. "I think I just learned to cope with it. But I don't want to think about myself anymore. What about Steven? And you all? I'm sure telling him about Pink Diamond couldn't have been so easy, and I can only imagine how Steven is handling all of it."

"Steven has always been able to get through the worst…" said Garnet. "Just like his mother… And you… If your master and Rose were here today, I'm sure they would be proud…"

I let out a sigh. It was more a prevention thing so I wouldn't start crying.

"Let's go," said Garnet. "While Steven's distracted, I want to have a chat with the others."

"...Yes, Garnet," I said.

Garnet led me behind the barn. Pearl and Amethyst were there waiting for me. They smiled as I approached them with Garnet.

"What did you want to talk about Garnet?" said Pearl.

"Our next move," said Garnet. "Amethyst, you never explained what happened at the Kindergarten."

"Uh… look," said Amethyst. "We went there 'cause I was feeling dumb, and Jasper was there with Emerald."

"Wh-What?!" said Pearl.

"Yeah, but we managed to beat her," said Amethyst. "Emerald lost it and tried to tear her apart when she confessed she shattered Carnelian."

"That's not true," said Garnet. "Carnelian is alive."

"Yeah, but he had no way of knowing that," said Amethyst. "I dunno what was up with Emerald, but for some reason, he just lost it when Jasper said she shattered her?! Like, absolute crazy! So then, Jasper tried to fuse with corrupted Gem, and…"

"She fused with a corrupted Gem?!" said Pearl. "How is that even possible?!"

"Let me finish, P!" Said Amethyst. "We took her down, but then… she got corrupted, too."

Pearl held her hands over her mouth.

"So then… what happened next?" I said.

"Peridot and Emerald shot her down," said Amethyst.

"So then you bubbled her?" I said.

"We were gonna," said Amethyst, "but then Emerald took off with her gem."

"Where?!" said Pearl.

"I dunno," said Amethyst. "He threw a bomb to distract us and escaped in the smoke."

Garnet listened to the whole conversation and thought to herself.

"We'll have to track down Emerald and Carnelian," said Garnet. "They are a threat to us and others, and possibly themselves if they're not careful."

"But Garnet-" said Pearl.

"Pearl, I know Emerald was once a friend to you, but he is still our enemy," said Garnet. "As long as he stands as a threat to Earth and the Crystal Gems, we are to treat him no more or less than our enemy."

"R-Right…" Pearl said, conceding to Garnet's opinion. She knew she was right, but she still harbored worry.

"How can I help?" I said. "I… I want to fight, but…"

"Don't worry, Onyx," said Garnet. "We can help you overcome your fears. It will take time and training, but you will be able to rejoin us on the battlefield."

"Thanks, Garnet…" I said.

"Alright," said Garnet. "Let's go get Steven and head back to the Temple."

Steven was done telling his tale of adventure when we went to go get him. Despite the things he saw and went through out there, he was still putting on a smile as we headed back to warp pad. I was happy, too. I was actually able to wave goodbye to Lapis with a smile.

"So we're gonna help Onyx fight again?" Steven said, happily, as Garnet explained to Steven the situation.

"Yes," said Garnet. "It will be a team effort. Overcoming something that Onyx has will not be easy. That's why he'll need our support."

I felt a blush creeping on my faith. It felt weird that they were willing to do this for me.

"Don't be embarrassed," Steven said, noticing me. "What's family for?"

"F… Family?" I said. "I thought Gems didn't have family…"

"We didn't," said Garnet. "That was, until we came to Earth. Now that someone in our family needs help, we'll all do what we will to help."

As we got onto the warp pad, I couldn't help recall Steven saying something about family a long time ago… and it was true. We were a family. A family who would protect the Earth and watch out for each other.

"...I'm glad I met you all…" I said to them.

"We're glad we met you, too," said Steven.

Now that we were all together, we finally headed home…

…

Emerald

Crystal Gems… Crystal Gems… Crystal Gems…

Their name continued to repeat in my mind… Even after five thousand years, they still managed to get the upper hand.

I didn't know where I was going, but all I wanted to do was get away. I rode many warp pads that were still around and traveled long distances. Where was she?! Where was Carnelian?!

She was all I had left…

Memories kept resurfacing as I walked along a path. It was making me angrier and angrier. Pink. Wherever I looked there was pink. Some of Earth's plant life… It was pink. Were they roses? Tulips? Daises? I don't care! This color means nothing but misery to me now.

Angry swept across me like a strike of the sword and I swiped at the flowers, their petals falling to the ground slowly and gracefully.

As graceful in life as they were in death…

All my pent up frustration and anger was being let out… No one was around… I could let myself go for once…

Then I bumped into a metal fence with a sign on it. I scanned it with my screen. Some language called "Korean", but there was also English. "Keep out" it said. And at the bottom, it said, "Please" in delicate handwriting.

I yelled and broke through it with a single shot from my arrow. The smell of smoke and burnt metal only added to my rage.

"I'll shatter them!" I yelled, to myself as I carried on forward. "I'll shatter all of them! I'll-"

My eyes turned big, my weapon fell out of my hands, and my entire body stood frozen in shock. The palanquin… Her palanquin… It was… It was still here… So then… This was the place… I began to recall... This was the place where she was...

My vision was blurred by the sudden appearance of endless tears. I fell on my knees and my hands hit the ground.

I brought myself to look up at it. The earth's plants had grown around it. I couldn't even bear to touch the palanquin of the one of many who I failed to protect.

My hands tightened its grip on the ground, picking up dirt. My teeth were held together so tight, I thought they would break.

"Get it together…" I said to myself.

I stumbled to my feet, wiping away my tears. The yellow on my outfit changed to Pink and I formed a salute.

"My Diamond…" I said. "I… I've returned…"

I gulped down another wave of sadness over me.

"I… I will tell the Diamonds of their existence…" I said. "And together, Homeworld will have its revenge!"

I pulled something from my pocket and stared at it intently.

"It's a promise…" I said, holding the last piece of her close.

 _To be continued…_

…

 _They saw you as small and helpless_

 _They saw you as just a child_

 _Surprised when they found out that_

 _Warriors will soon run wild_

 _Prepare for your greatest moments_

 _Prepare for your finest hours_

 _See dreams that you've never dreamed_

 _It's better to fight than to be shattered_

 _You are darkness_

 _Breaking from the shackles_

 _A miracle of ancient battles_

 _This will be the day we've waited for_

 _This will be the day we open the door_

 _I don't wanna hear your absolution_

 _Hope you're ready for a revolution_

 _Welcome to a world of new solutions_

 _Welcome to a world with shards of revolution_

 _In time…_

 _Our hearts will open minds_

 _A story will be told_

 _Victory is the brave kind souls!_

 _..._

 _This world needs some great defenders_

 _This world's in the way of harm_

 _The Earth is place of dreams_

 _But what's coming has caused alarm_

 _Beware that they are coming_

 _Beware as Homeworld returns_

 _Their ways were unforgiving_

 _We have to fight or we will burn_

 _Our army's shattered_

 _But we shall not falter_

 _Or hope and peace are lost forever_

 _..._

 _This will be the day we've waited for_

 _..._

 _You are darkness…_

 _Welcome to a world of new solutions_

 _..._

 _This will be the day we've waited for_

 _This will be the day we open up the door_

 _I don't wanna hear your absolution_

 _Hope you're ready for a revolution_

 _Welcome to a world of new solutions_

 _Welcome to a world with shards of revolution_

 _In time…_

 _Our hearts will open minds_

 _A story will be told_

 _Victory is in the brave kind souls_

…

 **Credits:**

Story

ElectricBlaster

...

Original Characters

Onyx - ElectricBlaster

Tanzanite - ElectricBlaster

Moonstone - ElectricBlaster

Emerald - ElectricBlaster

Carnelian - ElectricBlaster

Almandine - ElectricBlaster

Orchard - ElectricBlaster

Alex - ElectricBlaster

Richard - ElectricBlaster

...

Editing

ElectricBlaster

...

Software

Google Drive

...

Cover Images

Colors 3D - Electric_Blaster

...

Inspiration

"I Want to Protect You" by LadyShadow92

"Goodbye, Homeworld" by FedoraMike

…

References and Their Respectful Owners

RWBY - RoosterTeeth

The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - Nintendo

The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker - Nintendo

Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Dual Destinies - Capcom

...

 _This was a non-profit fan-based parody. Steven Universe is the property of Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network. Please support the official release._

 **A/N: Thank-you to all those who have stuck around and read to the end. I know this wasn't perfect. In fact, I know it's far from it, but I'm proud of it.**

 **I can't say when part two will be up. I kind of want to write in another universe for a bit before coming back to this one. Part two of this story is currently in the works and some parts are already planned out, as I already stated. What can I say about part two? Oh… Let's just say… in this story a certain someone will be "back in Bismuth!" ;D**

 **Special thanks to PrincessOfTheNight and ChumpBuster05 for suggesting a name for Pearl and Onyx's fusion.**

 **Thank-you for reading!**


End file.
